


추락 (The falling)

by morisot99



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 83,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisot99/pseuds/morisot99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아무도 없는 엔터프라이즈호 안에서 스코티가 사고를 당한다.<br/>그는 왜 그 곳에 있었을까? </p><p> </p><p>이야기가 계속해서 과거와 현재를 오가는 동안, 그는 점차 죽어간다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I : Falling

**Author's Note:**

> 스타트렉 인투 다크니스 이후의 시점 (커크가 깨어난 이후~엔터프라이즈호 선원들이 5년 미션을 떠나기 전까지) 을 다룹니다. 
> 
>  
> 
> 이야기는 몇 가지 가정에서 시작됩니다. 
> 
>  
> 
> 스코티가 누군가를 마음에 두고 있었다면? 
> 
> 커크의 죽음이 그에게 남다른 의미를 지니는 사건이었다면? 
> 
> 그가 화가 났다면?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *세계관과 관련한 개인 설정이 많습니다. 원작의 설정과는 무관합니다.
> 
> *코믹스판 온고잉의 흐름과도 무관합니다. 
> 
> *여기서 기술하는 과학적/의학적 사실들이 실제와 다를 가능성 10000%.
> 
> * Twitter : 솥 @nightaugust81

 

 

 

 

 

 

[English version (translated)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9377000/chapters/21227744) (click) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

0

 

너희는 이 모든 일의 증인이라.

**누가복음 제 24장 48절**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1

 

스콧은 일순간 자신을 둘러싸고 있던 수백 개의 케이블과 벽이 솟구치는 것을 보았다.

그건 정말이지 영화 같은 광경이라고 밖에 말할 수가 없었다. 마치 0.2배속으로 재생되는 비디오 화면처럼 매 초가 한 컷 한 컷 개별적으로 시야로 흘러 들어오면서, 시간이 지금까지 알려진 모든 법칙을 인류 역사 뒤편에 묻으려는 것처럼 그의 주변에서만 흐름을 달리하는 것처럼 보였던 것이다. 왜?

사실, 그는 15m 높이의 천장에서 추락하는 중이었다.

 

 

2

 

엔터프라이즈호 함장 제임스 티베리우스 커크가 퇴원한 건 2주 전이었다. 본즈의 말을 그대로 빌리면 이제는 제임스 ‘나사로’커크로 개명할 어느 병신이 세이크리드 런던 센터에서 부활했다는 뜻이었다. 그의 건강 상태를 입증할 수 있는 모든 수치가 정상으로 돌아오고 나서도 장장 나흘을 뜸들이고 나서야 비로소 눈을 떴다고 했다.

 

 

3

 

스코티는 딱 0.5초 동안 정신을 차렸다. 그러자 몇 가지 사실을 바로 확인할 수 있었다. 몽고메리 스콧은 USS 엔터프라이즈호 코어 관리 구역 15m 천장에서 맨몸으로 떨어지고 있는 중이었고, 스콧의 ‘그녀’는 휴식할 때는 항상 그렇듯이 지구 바깥에서 머무는 중이었으며, 그는 현재 이 시간 엔터프라이즈호에 탑승한 승무원이었다.

유일한 승무원.

 

 

4

 

그는 커크가 눈을 뜨고서 맞은 세 번째 방문객이다. 닥터 맥코이를 방문객으로 친다는 것이 말도 안 되는 소리라고 친다면 스코티는 두 번째 방문객이 된다. 그가 스타플리트 엔지니어들을 눈에 보이는 대로 모아놓고 코어의 에너지가 형성하는 트리퓰렛 구조에 대해서 컨퍼런스룸에서 일장 토론을 벌이던 중에 맥코이로부터 연락이 들어왔다. 그는 메모 쪼가리 하나 챙길 틈 없이 룸을 뛰쳐나가야 했다.

세이크리드 런던 센터는 병문안 한번 가려면 네 장의 서류에 사인을 해야 하고 최소 두 명의 간호사가 하는 질문에 성실하게 답해야 하는 곳이다. 거기서 스코티는 특실까지 단 한 번도 멈추지 않고 전력으로 뛰어갈 수 있었다. 맹세컨대, 그가 자신의 지위를 어떤 편법의 수단으로 사용해 본 건 그것이 생애 처음이었을 것이다.

“짐?!”

“스코-티! 네가 늦을 때도 다 있네?”

누가 들으면 어제 헤어지고 오늘 만나는 친구라고 생각할법한 목소리였다. 커크는 한쪽 손에는 저번 달 플레이보이를, 다른 한쪽 손에는 커다란 머그컵을 든 채 침대 위에 퍼질러져 앉아있었다. 자기 병실을 새로 배정받은 신축 기숙사 정도로 알고 있는 것 같았다. 문자 그대로 죽었다 깼는데도 그는 변한 게 없었다. 그게 2주 내내 꽝꽝 얼어 붙어있던 스코티의 신경에 불을 질렀음은 두말할 필요도 없다.

“미쳤어요?! 미친 거죠?”

“뭐, 핫초코? 아님 잡지? 아님 둘 다? 참고로 내가 산 거 아니고 둘 다 본즈 건데 슬쩍했어.”

“살아서 방사능 동굴로 기어들어가는 멍청이가 세상에 어디 있습니까?!”

에둘러 말할 생각이 단 한 톨도 없긴 했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 말을 뱉자마자 스코티는 스스로에게 놀라버렸다. 2주 동안 천문학적인 숫자의 생각을 했고, 그중 대부분이 분노와 비통함을 포함하고 있는 종류의 것들이었다는 점은 사실이다. 하지만 깨어난 함장에게 처음 던지고 싶었던 말이 이렇게까지 단순한 비난은 아니었다. 커크도 이런 앞뒤 잘라먹은 직구는 예상을 못 했는지 아주 잠깐 놀란 표정을 지었다.

“어, 오자마자 칭찬 정말 고마워, 스콧. 아주 기뻐.”

“캡틴, 짐, 짐, 코어 정렬이 어긋난 걸 힘으로 다시 바꿔놓으려고 들었어요? 축구공처럼 발로 뻥뻥 차서? 왜요, 다음엔 마그마를 직접 숨으로 불어서 꺼뜨리겠다고 해봐요. 어떤 게 더 화끈하고 완벽하게 무모한 짓인지 연구 좀 제대로 해보게요. 마그마 쪽이 훨씬 재미없을 거라는데 내 전두엽을 걸죠. 하느님…….

Fuck, 그 이중 격벽 안쪽이 무슨 세상인지 알기나 하고서 쳐들어간 건지 내내 생각해봤어요, 나는 아직도 이해가 안 가요. 그 딸랑 몇 미터 앞에 몇 시버트의 방사능이 도사리고 있는지 당신은 손톱만큼도 몰랐죠?! 몰랐으니까 들어갔겠지. 만약 거기 있던 괴물이 그대로 문밖으로 풀려났더라면 우리는 엔터프라이즈의 1/4을 가까운 블랙홀에 조속히 폐기처분하고 나머지 3/4은 다른 조무래기 함선들 외벽을 땜질해줄 재료로 팔아버려야 했을 겁니다.”

“그래, 몰랐으니까 들어갔지.”

커크는 어깨를 으쓱하면서 씩 웃어보였다.

“근데 내가 죽을 거라는 건 충분히 알고 있었어. 그 정도만 알았으면 딱 좋은 거 아닌가? 결정적으로 방사능이 새어나가지 않게 문은 닫아놨어. 아주 굳게.”

“얼마나 흉악한 몰골로 죽을지는 알고 있었습니까? 얼마나 큰 고통을 받아가면서 죽을지도 알고 있었어요? 착각하지 말아요, 짐. 당신 의식이 일찍 꺼졌던 건, 다시 들어온 동력이 당신 몸을 어마어마한 힘으로 내팽개치는 바람에 온 내장에 즉각적으로 충격이 와서 그랬던 것뿐이야. 맨몸에 맨정신으로 피폭당해서 죽는 고통을 몇 시간 동안 겪었다면 어떻게 됐을 것 같아요? 당신은 다시 태어나고 싶단 생각은 꿈에서도 하지 못했을 겁니다.”

“아, 이제 고어 영화 같은 소리는 그만하라니까.”

이번엔 커크의 목소리에 짜증이 묻어났다.

“어쨌든 결과적으론 나도 멀쩡하게 땅에 두발 딛고 (아니, 정확히는 아직 안 서봤지만) 서 있고, 너를 포함한 다른 승무원들도 딴 세상으로 가진 않은 것 같고, 엔터프라이즈도 겉이 조금 흉측해져서 그렇지 멀쩡하게 남아있잖아? 결과를 보세요, 미스터 스콧. 공리주의에 입각해서…….”

“그때 선원들이 당신의 결정을 들었다면 납득했을 것 같습니까?”

커크가 입을 다물자 스코티는 이제 손이 축축해지는 것을 느꼈다. 이상하게 목부터 정수리까지는 타는 듯이 뜨거운데, 등과 배에는 빙하에 갇힌 것 마냥 냉랭한 기운이 올라오는 것이다. 그래, 과연 그들이 끔찍한 희생을 자기들 생명에 대한 대가라고 쉽게 받아들일 수 있었겠냐는 말이다. 커크의 대행이었던 스팍이 함선을 버리고 전원 비상 탈출을 실행하라고 명령했을 때 브릿지의 모두가 불복했다. 그들이 커크를 버리고 그들 자신을 살리라는 결정에는 복종했을까?

“이봐, 엔터프라이즈가 지구에 떨어졌다면 런던에 꽂힌 벤전스보다 더 민폐를 끼쳤을거야. 바다에 초특급 쓰나미를 일으켰을 거라고. 나든 다른 사람이든, 누군가 방사능으로 샤워를 하면서 희생하지 않았더라면 사상자 규모는 상상하기 힘든 레벨로 커졌을 거야. 난 마침 제일 간단한 해결책이 보여서 그걸 선택한 것뿐이고.”

“그렇다면 그 희생자가 왜 꼭 함장님 당신이어야 했는데요?”

“Oh my gosh, 스코티!”

커크는 결국 플레이보이를 집어던졌다. 이제 보니 방사능에 오염된 건 내가 아니라 저 자식 대가리 아냐? 그는 차마 생각을 그대로 말하지 못하는 대신 다르게 소리쳤다. 오랜만에 질러대는 소리라 그런지 매우 뻑뻑하게 들렸다.

“그야 내가 함장이니까!! 엔터프라이즈에 일어난 모든 사태에 대한 책임은 근본적으로 제일 윗대가리가 져야하니까! 제독이라는 사기꾼한테 낚인 것도 모자라서 300년 묵은 썩은 동태한테 또 낚이고 존나게 터지고 돌아온 내 잘못 때문에 그렇게 된 거니까!!”

“그 책임은 당신이 지는 게 아니라고요!”

커크는 원래도 스코티의 말을 다 못 알아듣는 편이긴 했지만, 그건 어디까지나 공학과 천문학 용어가 난무하는 이야기를 스코티가 혼자 떠벌리고 있을 때의 얘기였다. 지금처럼 분명히 커크가 아는 단어만 써서 말하고 있는데도 클링온 변두리 사투리마냥 한 마디도 이해가 가지 않는 경우는 정말이지 단 한 번도 없었다. 그리고 그 다음 튀어나온 스콧의 말은 커크를 더더욱 어안이 벙벙하게 만들었다.

“… 동력과 기관실에 관한 문제에 대해선 기관사가 책임을 집니다.”

스코티는 이젠 본인이 화를 내는 건지 우는 건지 확신할 수조차 없었다.

“나를 그 문으로 들여보냈어야죠. 안전벨트까지 채워서 재울 게 아니라.”

 

 

5

 

그건 진심이었다.

 

 

6

 

하지만 그 다음 말은 하지 않는 게 역시 좋았을 거야. 스콧은 정지해버린 것 같은 시간 속에서 생각했다.

 

 

7

 

크리스토퍼 파이크는 커크를 비난했다.

“자네는 지금 아무 말도 들으려고 하지 않아. 단지 하느님이라도 된 양 행동했던 자기 자신을 정당화하고 있으니까!”

그는 그 말을 하고 나서 24시간도 채 지나기 전에 죽었다.

그건 커크에게 분명 시사하는 바가 있었다.

 

 

8

 

스코티는 어쨌든 사교성이 떨어졌다. 고독은 천재의 운명이라고 비웃어봤지만, 자기가 너무나 전형적인 스코틀랜드 촌놈이라는 사실 하나 때문에 남들이 자신을 꺼린다는 것 자체를 부정은 못했다. 스콧은 현실을 외면하고 사는 타입은 아니다. 스카치 위스키를 옆구리에 끼고 사는 독불장군. 저주받은 아가리. 자부심의 발로와도 같은 사투리. 희미한 머리 색깔과 창백한 낯빛. 에버딘에서만 20년 넘게 짱박혀 있던 놈이라고 이마에 써 붙이고 다니는 셈이다.

고향에 있었을 때 친구가 썩 많은 편이었다고 말 할 수는 없지만, 스타플리트에 들어오고 나서 상황은 확실히 더 나빠졌다. 스타플리트의 선임이며 동기, 후배 중에 그를 업무 시간 외에 따로 불러내서 사적인 대화를 해 본 인간은 손에 꼽는다. 특히 선임들은 끝 간 데를 모르는 스코티의 실험정신이 언제고 자기 자리를 위협할까봐 두려워했다. 몽고메리 스콧을 조금이라도 좋아할 수 있는 인간은, 그의 인격적인 면은 제하고 오직 그의 두뇌가 이뤄낸 성과만 바라볼 수 있는 아주 냉철한 부류에 속하는 인간들이었다. 그나마도 그가 아처 제독의 귀염둥이 포토스를 워프 실험을 위해 기어이 어딘지도 모를 곳으로 날려버린 이후론 그런 극소수의 동료들마저 죄 나가떨어졌다.

킨저는 스코티의 인간관계에 대한 하나의 상징이었다. 그와 교감할 인간이 적어도 지구인 중에는 없는 것이다. 킨저는 말이 거의 없었고, 항상 자신에 대한 불만을 주렁주렁 달고 있는데다, 적당히 비뚤어진 놈이었다. 그래서 스코티는 유배에 가까운 외지 부임 생활을 제법 지루하지 않게 보낼 수가 있었다. 팀 버튼의 동화 속에서 그대로 끄집어낸 것 같은 그놈은 스코티가 그래도 세상에서 가장 좋아할 수 있는 지적 생명체였다.

눈발 속에서 마법처럼 제임스 커크가 나타나기 전까진 그랬다.

 

 

9

 

I need you.

커크가 그 한마디로 스코티를 베가 행성에서 엔터프라이즈로 끌어올렸고…… 그 후 스코티에겐 인생의 목적이 주어졌다. 좀 더 구체적이고 인간적인.

 

 

10

 

‘스코티, 돌았냐? 네가 왜 나 대신 죽어? 코어 컨트롤은 누가 하라고?’라고 커크는 분명히 말하려고 했다. 적어도 표정으로는 그렇게 말을 했다. 단지 자신보다 입을 먼저 연 스콧의 말 때문에 입을 닥칠 수 밖에 없었다.

“왜 당신 아버지 흉내를 냈어요, 짐?”

 

 

11

 

조지 커크는 단 12분 동안 함장이었지만 800명의 목숨을 구했네.

자네도 그렇게 할 수 있을까?

자네 아버지의 반만 할 수 있어도 자넨 스타플리트에 필요한 인재야.

 

 

12

 

짐, 저 어뢰는 쓰지 말아요. 제발.

 

 

13

 

여보, 미안해. 난 그쪽으로 갈 수 없어…….

아이 이름은 뭘로 하지?

 

 

14

 

“스코티, 지금 불러주는 좌표 받아적을 수 있겠어?”

“아, 내가 그 정도도 못 외우는 바보인줄 알아요? … 세 번째 숫자 뭐라 그랬죠?”

 

 

15

 

정적이 흐르는 몇 분 동안 스코티는 제대로 숨도 쉬지 못하고 서 있었다. 커크의 손에 들린 컵이 언제고 자기의 머리통을 깨부수길 기다리면서. 아니면 자신에게 자기 혀를 씹어 삼킬 용기가 갑자기 생겨나길 바라면서. 그것도 아니면……, 이 우주가 그를 위해서 스스로 10초 정도 과거로 되돌아가거나.

스코티는 커크의 눈을 도저히 볼 자신이 없었는데도 불구하고 그의 두 눈에서 시선을 뗄 수가 없었다. 한 쌍의 눈동자가 새파란 불꽃처럼 불타올랐다. 스콧은 그 불 속에서 뭔가 점점 사그라져 없어져가는 것을 보았고, 그건 결코 좋은 징조가 아니라는 것을 깨달았다. 그건

“…….”

“스콧.”

이젠 다 소용이 없을 거라는 징조였다.

“…….”

“좋았어, 여기까지야.”

컵이 ‘퍽’하고 박살나는 소리가 들렸다.

“내가 이제부터 하는 말은 권유가 아니라 명령임을 밝힌다, USS 엔터프라이즈호 기관실장 몽고메리 스콧.”

바닥에 갈색 얼룩이 퍼져가면서 웅덩이를 만들기 시작했다.

“당장 꺼져.”

 

 

16

 

그 후 일주일간 스코티는 스타플리트 본부 안의 랩에 틀어박혀 있었다. 거기서 평생 실험만 하다 죽을 것처럼 들러붙어 앉아있었는데, 물만 마시고 잠도 안 자고 나흘을 버틴 끝에 킨저가 결국 먼저 입을 열었다. I'll go out. 스코티는 돌아보지도 않고 대답했다. Getta fuck out of here, asshole. 돌아가거든 집은 니가 치워라. 그리고 그는 3일을 카라멜과 위스키, 약간의 쪽잠으로 연명해가면서 더 버텼다.

그는 이미 베가 행성에서 자기 생명의 한계를 여러 번 실험해 본 적 있었다. 일단 거긴 지능이 낮은 생명체가 사는 곳인데다가, 그것들은 인상만큼이나 성질머리도 더럽기 이를 데 없으며, (그래서 아처는 스코티가 그놈들과 잘 어울릴 거라고 생각했는지도 모르겠다) 무엇보다 지구인을 하늘에서 떨어진 야식 정도로 생각하고 있었다. 그것들이 스콧을 삼키려고 들지 않을 때는 끊이지 않는 눈보라와 추위가 괴물들의 몫을 대신하려고 들었다.

거기 도착하자마자 스코티와 킨저가 한 일은 괴물을 쫓아내는 초음파 생성기를 만들어서 기지 바깥에 설치하는 일이었다. 그 다음엔 장작을 패서 난로에 투척해야 했다. 지구상에서 300여년전에는 분명히 끝났을 원시적인 노동을 태양계 구석에 처박힌 행성에서 하고 앉아있었다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 죽음은 그 다음날이라도 문간으로 들이닥칠 테니 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 젠장, 내 목숨이야 둘째치고서라도, 같이 우주 동태가 될 운명인 킨저는 무슨 죄란 말인가. 델타 베가에 있는 유일한 친구가 냉동 전복이 되는 꼴을 보지 않기 위해서라도, 살기 위해 발악할 수밖에 없던 시절이었다.

그는 차라리 그때가 나았단 생각이 들었다. 적어도 그땐 눈앞의 불행을 시종일관 남의 탓으로 돌리면서 불평불만을 일삼을 여유가 있었다. 한편으로는 워프 과정에서 다른 차원으로 날아갔거나 고에너지 속에서 해체됐을 개새끼가, 천문학적인 확률로 완벽하게 재조립되어 눈앞에 나타나리라는 희망을 버리지 않았던 때였다. 지금처럼 블랙홀 같은 자괴감에 빠져서 질식할 것 같은 상황과는 거리가 멀어도 너무 멀었다. 이렇게까지 스스로를 100% 비난해 본적이 인생에 있었나 싶을 정도였다. 야, 미쳤다, 미쳤다 했더니 진짜 미친 짓을 했구나, 이 미친놈아.

그는 병실에서 쫓겨난 이후 커크에게 딱 세 번 전화를 걸었다. 처음 건 전화는 짐이 받지 않았다. 뭔가 일이 있어서 못 받나 보다. 이성의 한구석은 그럴 리가 없다는 것을 알았지만 애써 좋은 쪽으로 생각하려고 했다. 두 번째 전화에도 응답이 없었다. Damn it. 아직도 꽁해 있냐. 이 밴댕이 소갈머리야. 하루 뒤에 세 번째 전화를 걸었다. 이번에는 신호가 가다가 도중에 끊어졌다. 이건 저 쪽이 전화를 받지도 않고 꺼버렸다는 사실을 뜻했고, 스코티는 네 번째 기대는 걸지 않기로 했다. 네 번씩이나 반복해서 걸어야 하는 기대는 희망이 아니다. 그저 무의미한 집착에 불과하다. 짧지 않은 경험을 통해서 깨달았다.

그때 갑자기 랩 문을 쾅쾅 두들기는 소리가 났다.

“Sir!”

“실례합니다만 Sir, 이젠 정말 나오셔야 합니다.”

3시간 전에도 들려왔던 스타플리트 본부 관리인들의 목소리였다. 스콧이 눌러앉아 있는 랩은 스타플리트 본부에 있는, 스타플리트 엔지니어들의 공용 랩이었다. 그리고 그는 자기가 한 번에 랩을 점유할 수 있는 시간에서 48시간을 더 초과하여 머무른 참이었다. 스콧의 지위를 잘 아는 다른 엔지니어들과 관리인들이 어제까지는 이를 모르는 척 넘어가 주었지만, 이젠 봐 주는데도 한계가 온 모양이었다.

“곧 전원 공급을 차단할 예정입니다, sir. 그 후 청소 작업이 이루어질 예정입니다.”

알았다니까요. 스코티는 안경을 벗으면서 랩실 문을 열었다. 자신과 눈이 마주치자마자 관리인들이 움찔하는 것이 느껴졌지만, 스코티는 지금 자기 몰골이 얼마나 처참해 보일지 대충 짐작이 갔으므로 별로 신경 쓰지 않았다. 걸어나가는데 눈앞이 흐리고 땅이 파도처럼 울렁거렸다. 술은 한참 전에 다 깼는데? 그는 생각했다. 일주일 만에 돌아가는 숙소에 과연 아무도 없을지, 아니면 굴 자식이 의리상 남아있을 것인지 좀 궁금하긴 했지만, 그 생각도 이윽고 뿌연 안개가 가득한 머릿속에서 서서히 지워졌다.

그제야 그는 자신이 얼마나 피곤에 찌들어있었는지 깨달았다. 미친 놈 하나 때문에 우주 대전쟁이 일어날 뻔했던 3일, 커크가 깨어나길 기다린 2주, 자학으로 번민했던 1주, 합해서 거의 한 달을 정신적으로 쉬지 못했던 것이다.

 

 

17

 

숙소에서 죽은 듯이 잠에 빠졌을 때 그는 꿈을 꾸었다. 제임스 커크가 정식으로 엔터프라이즈호의 함장으로 임명된 지 얼마 지나지 않았고, 스코티도 정식으로 엔터프라이즈호의 선원이 된지 얼마 안됐고, 그가 동경했던 여신이 시험 운행을 마치고 마더쉽 정거장에서 머물고 있었을 시점으로 돌아가 있었다.

그때 커크와 스코티의 관계는 상당히 애매했다. 두 사람은 사관학교에서 같이 지지고 볶았던 사이도 아니었으며, 커크의 공학 지식수준은 괜찮은 사관생도 수준 이상도 이하도 아니었다. 달리 대화가 통할만 한 여지가 별로 없었다. 무엇보다 스콧은 자신을 설원 지옥에서 꺼내와 함선에서 거의 세 번째로 중요한 보직으로 올려놓은 커크에게 어떤 식으로 자기 마음을 표현해야 할지 감이 안 잡혔다. 사실, 그의 재능을 알아보고 그를 적재적소에 배치해 준 상관은 커크가 처음이었다. 그 이전엔 감사할만한 일을 겪어본 경험 자체가 없었다. 그래서 이런 상황은 낯설었다.

그는 커크에게 ‘고맙다’고 하는 대신 짐짓 뻔뻔한 얼굴로 엔터프라이즈호 내부의 사방팔방을 들쑤시며 커크를 피해 다녔다. 짐은 굳이 그런 그를 찾지 않았다. 스코티는 하루 한번, 엔터프라이즈호의 상태의 문제점과 개선 가능성에 대해서 줄줄 읊어야 할 때만 짐을 찾았다. 함장은 체어에 걸터앉아서 귀찮다는 표정으로 그의 보고를 듣곤 했다.

관계에 어떤 전환이 찾아왔던 건 그들이 지구로 귀환하기 전날이었다. 스코티는 문득 함선의 생명 유지 장치를 보호하는 회로를 더 효율적으로 배치할 방법을 생각해냈다. 그래서 아이디어를 브리핑하러 브릿지로 뛰어가던 도중 바닥에 있던 굵은 케이블에 걸려 제대로 넘어졌다. 썅. 생명 유지 장치를 보호하겠다면서 정작 내 안전은 개코도 보장을 못 하는구나. 그가 구시렁거리면서 일어나려는데 둥 뒤에서 낯익은 목소리가 들려왔다.

“어이, 괜찮냐, 스코티?”

Absolutely, Captain! 아무렴요! 스코티는 거대한 쪽팔림을 무릅쓰고 태연하게 소리 지르면서 일어나려고 했다. 그러나 반도 채 일어나기 전에 다시 그 자리에 무너져야 했다. 넘어지면서 발목이 이상한 방향으로 꺾였는지 그쪽에서 상당한 통증이 올라왔다.

“야, 야, 내가 보기엔 하나도 안 괜찮은 것 같은데.”

커크가 어느새 달려와 다시 일어나려는 스코티를 만류했다. 그가 스코티의 발목을 붙잡고 꾹 누르자 스코티의 눈에서 눈물이 찔끔 터졌다.

“Fuck! 왜 이런데 엿 같은 케이블이 있는 건데요!”

“누가 너더러 엿 같은 케이블에 굳이 걸려 넘어지래?”

그나저나 발목이 많이 부었네, 하면서 커크는 발목을 다시 한 번 꾹 눌렀다. 이젠 정말 토기가 치밀어오를 것처럼 아파서 스코티는 고개를 뒤로 홱 젖히면서 소리 질렀다. 씨발, 아파요! 아프다고!! 아 좀!!! 커크는 뒤이어 튀어나오는 욕설에 대꾸하는 대신, 난리치는 스코티의 무릎 뒤와 등 뒤로 두 팔을 슥 끼워 넣었다. 아픔이 가시고 스코티가 무슨 상황인지 파악했을 때 커크는 이미 그를 훌쩍 들어 올려서 발걸음을 옮기고 있는 상태였다.

“함장님! 짐! 짐! 뭐예요, 이거?!”

“걷지도 못하는 널 부축해서 메디베이로 데려가는 건 시간 낭비잖아. 1분만 참아.”

“됐거든요?! 이 꼴로 가느니 기어서 갑니다!! 내려놔요!!! 야!! 야!!”

“야, 너야말로 됐으니까 내 어깨나 꽉 잡으세요. 떨어진다.”

“놓으라니까요!! 야!”

두 사람이 내려놓네 마네하며 복도에서 공방을 하는 와중에 선원들이 여기저기서 나타나기 시작했다. 결국, 스코티는 더 크게 쪽팔릴 사태를 막기 위해서라도 커크에게 얌전히 안겨 메디베이로 가는 게 낫다는 결론을 내렸다. 커크는 어느 순간 입 닥치고 잠잠해진 스코티를 내려다보고 피식 웃었다. 그리고는 무거운 거라곤 아무것도 들지 않은 사람처럼 성큼성큼 메디베이로 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다.

스코티는 메디베이로 가던 80초를 그 후로도 계속 선명하게 떠올릴 수 있었다. 다리와 등 아래를 받치고 있던 따뜻하고 단단한 두 팔, 얼굴에 쓸리던 노란 셔츠의 이상한 감촉, 위아래로 흔들리던 느낌, 스코티의 이마에 잠깐 닿은 커크의 턱, 발소리, 그리고 메디베이에 도착하기 직전에 그를 마지막으로 훑어보았던 새파란 눈. 기억은 여러 가지 감각이 모두 혼합된 상태에서 저장되었고, 현실보다도 더욱 현실감 있는 상태로 머릿속에서 재현할 수 있을 만큼 자세하게 기록되었다. 하다못해 꿈에서조차도 온전하게 재생시킬 수 있을 정도로. 메디베이에 있던 맥코이가 피카소의 ‘우는 여인’ 비슷한 표정을 지으면서 그들을 보지만 않았더라도, 기억은 아마 좀 더 멋진 형태로 저장되었을 것이다.

그 날 이후 커크와 스코티 사이에 있던 묘한 서먹함은 옅어졌다. 스코티의 잔소리도 여전했고, 커크의 반만 듣고 반은 버리는 태도도 여전했지만 아무튼 그랬다. 그리고 스코티는 자신의 마음속에서 뭔가 변화가 일어났음을 깨달았다. 어떤 부분에서 변화가 일어났는지는 몰랐다. 사실 굳이 알고 싶지도 않았다. 그는 그냥 마음으로 애매하게 지각되는 변화의 기운 자체를 즐기고 싶었다. 그건 아주 신선한 느낌이었다.

 

 

18

 

갑자기 꿈이 와장창 무너져 내렸다. 스코티는 머리를 침대 헤드에 기대고 눈을 뜨려고 애쓰면서, 대체 자신이 무엇 때문에 이렇게 고통스럽게 깨어났는지 판단하려고 애썼다. 온 전신이 피곤해서 욕도 나오지 않았다. 지금이 한밤중이며 전화 벨소리가 고막을 찢을 것처럼 울려 퍼지고 있음을 깨달은 것은, 눈을 뜨고 나서도 10초쯤 지나서였다.

“미스따 스깟?!”

“러시아는 지금 대낮이냐?! 너 미쳤어?”

엔터프라이즈호에서 스코티보다 더 특이한 발음을 내는 선원은 한 명밖에 없다.

“깨워서 죄송합니다……. 그리고 전 러시아가 아니라 영국 브라이턴에 있는.”

“됐고, 뭔 일이야.”

“이 시간에 전화를 드리면 누가 될 걸 알지만, 중요한 문제가 생겨서 연락을 드리지 않을 수가 없었습니다, 미스따 스깟. 2개월 후에 USS 컨스털레이션호를 이용해서 엔터프라이즈호 선원들 전원이 훈련을 시작하는 걸 아실 겁니다.”

스코티는 목소리만 듣고도 체콥의 난감하기 그지없는 표정을 떠올릴 수 있었다.

엔터프라이즈호는 다행히 중추 기능에는 손상을 입지 않았으나, 그 외의 모든 기능은 거의 망가졌거나 빈사상태에 이른 중환자나 다름없었다. 손상된 곳을 복구하는 몇 개월 동안 이 함선은 기능 정지 상태에서 마더쉽에 머물러야 했다. 그러나 스타플리트로썬 1년 후에 바로 5년 탐사 일정을 소화할 예정인 선원들을, 엔터프라이즈호가 고쳐질 때까지 지상 훈련만 시키면서 무작정 방치할 수도 없는 노릇이었다. 결국 건조된 지 얼마 되지 않았고, 엔터프라이즈와 구조가 비슷한 USS 컨스털레이션호에서 엔터프라이즈호 선원들의 훈련을 시행하라는 상부의 명령이 떨어졌다.

“알지, 왜 몰라.”

스코티는 마른세수를 했다.

“그 이름도 촌티 나는 우주선을 타고서 단기 탐사를 다녀올 거잖아.”

“맞습니다. 그리고 어제저녁에 컨스털레이션호 승선 명단이 올라왔는데, 아직 안 보셨어요?”

“뭐?”

그의 눈앞을 떠돌던 흐린 안개가 순식간에 걷혔다.

“… 못 봤지. 어제 해떨어지기 전부터 기절해있었거든.”

갑자기 불안감의 무게가 몇 배 가중되어 그의 가슴을 짓눌렀다.

“혹시 자의로 훈련에 불참하실 계획입니까?”

“퍽이나 그렇겠다. 지금 무슨 말을 하려고 이래? 본론이 뭔데?”

“… 제가 항해사가 아니라 기관실장 자격으로 올라있어요. 제가 맡던 자리는 자나 헤인스 선원이 맡도록 되어있고…… 미스따 스깟의 성함이 명단에 보이지가 않습니다.”

 

 

19

 

수화기를 타고 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다. 스코티는 피부 껍질을 벗겨낼 것처럼 손으로 얼굴을 벅벅 문질렀다. 한 달 동안 쌓아놨던 피로가 거지같은 악몽을 불러온 것뿐이라면 정말 좋겠다고 생각했다.

“…….”

“… 함장님께는 연락 안 해봤지?”

그가 가까스로 입을 열자 체콥의 대답이 반사적으로 튀어나왔다.

“아뇨, 사실 함장님께 전화를 더 먼저 드렸습니다! 공지를 보자마자 바로 그렇게 했어요. 하지만 응답이 없으셨고 혹시나 해서 보낸 제 메시지도 확인하지 않으셨습니다. 그래서 일단 스팍 부함장님께 연락을 드렸는데, 그분 역시 인사 변화에 관련한 어떤 형태의 보고도 받은 적이 없다면서 이상하게 여기셨습니다. 전산 오류나, 미스따 스깟이 이번 탐사 계획에서 갑자기 자진해서 하차하셨을 경우 이외의 가능성은 생각하기 힘들다고 하십니다. 저도 그렇게 생각은 하는데…….”

“그랬겠지.”

그러나 두 가지 모두 아니다.

“그냥 전산 오류가 맞는 거죠? 전 혹시나 미스따 스깟이 무슨 개인적 사정이 생기셔서 이번 훈련에 불참하시는 게 아닐까 싶어서 전화 드린 거예요. 분명 아니라고 하셨죠? 오류 수정에 관한 보고는 제가 날이 밝자마자…….”

“아니, 관둬.”

“예?”

“함장은 전화 안 받아. 단단히 삐졌을 테니까.”

스코티는 손짓으로 나이트 스탠드를 켜고 방을 둘러보았다. 옷가지들이 투명 패널 위로 널려있고 가구 옆이며 밑으로 수백 가지 케이블이 지나가는 방. 어디서부터 생활공간이고 어디서부터가 작업 공간인지 구별이 무의미한 이 방에서, 그는 또 밤을 새워야할 것 같다는 느낌을 받았다. 어차피 이제 더 자긴 글렀다.

“짐이 애초부터 그렇게 명단을 올린거야. 그렇다는데 내 손목을 걸어도…….”

평소처럼 되바라진 톤으로 말하려고 했지만, 깊게 잠겨있는 목소리는 어떻게 해 볼 수가 없었다. 체콥은 뭔가 심상찮은 기운을 느꼈는지 수화기 저편에서 그의 이름을 불렀다. 미스따 스깟?

“뭐.”

“어디 편찮으세요?”

응. 순간 그 말이 혀끝까지 올라왔으나 차마 밖으로 뱉을 수가 없었다. 대답하는 대신 그는 전화를 덜컥 끊어버렸다. 수화기를 더 붙들고 있으면 이 아무것도 모르는 애송이에게 다 털어놓게 될까봐 두려웠다. 사실은 아파. 너무 아파서 뒈질 것 같아. 내가 얼마나 짐을 미워하고 있는지, 내가 얼마나 지나간 시간을 원망하고 있는지, 내 미움이 얼마나… 나를 목 조르고 있는지.

트랜스포트 사고로 물탱크에 갇혔을 때가 떠올랐다. 갑자기 한치 앞도 안 보이고, 물이 폐를 압박해서 숨을 내쉴 수도 없던 그 때로 다시 돌아간 듯 했다.

 

 

20

 

엔터프라이즈호에서 커크에게 한 방 맞고 기절했다가 깨어났을 적에도, 스코티는 한동안 상황 파악이 되지 않았다. 조금 전까지만 해도 대기권을 뚫고 무시무시한 속도로 추락하던 함선이 왜 이렇게 조용하게 비행하고 있는지 알 수가 없었다. 엉망진창이었던 중력 제어 장치에도 다시 동력이 들어왔는지 함선은 더 이상 기울지 않고 수평상태로 운행 중이었다. 벤전스 호의 공격에 끊어진 전선들이 여기저기서 스파크를 일으키는 것이 보였다. 그리고 스코티 자신은 비상 안전벨트 때문에 의자에 꽁꽁 묶여 있었다.

옆에서 ‘콩콩콩’하고 뭔가를 두드리는 소리가 희미하게 들려왔다. 뒷목에 소름이 두두둑 돋아나는 것을 느끼며 스코티는 벨트를 풀었다. 콩콩콩. 유리를 누군가 두들기는 소리. 그건 커크와 나머지 선원들의 운명을 갈라놓은 문에서 나는 소리였다.

스코티는 문에 바짝 붙어서, 눈도 제대로 뜨지 못한 채 문을 두드리는 커크에게 소리 질렀다.

“나 여기 왔어요! 나라고!”

커크가 그제야 파란 눈을 뜨고 스코티를 바라보았다. 스코티는 망연자실해서 유리 안쪽을 바라보았다. 유리문 안쪽으로 열려있는 (절대로 열리면 안 되는) 두 번째 출입문, 커크의 얼굴에서 보이는 죽음의 붉은 징후들이 모든 것을 설명해 주고 있었다. 커크는 끝내 성공했고, 스코티는 실패했다.

“잠깐 기다려요. … 잠깐만.”

거기서 꺼내줄게요. 조금만 기다려요. 하지만 워프 코어 구역으로 통하는 제1 게이트는 한번 열렸다가 닫혔을 경우, 제염 작업 프로그램이 가동되기 전까지는 그 누가 무슨 수를 써도 열리지 않는다는 것을 스코티는 누구보다 잘 알고 있었다. 그건 다른 누구도 아닌 스코티 본인이 고안한 개폐 프로그램이었기 때문이다. 게다가 이 게이트는 10미터 앞에서 대공포를 맞아도 찌그러지지 않는 강도로 제작되어 인력으로 부수는 것도 불가능했다. 커크와 방사능은 스코티가 있는 세계로부터 너무나 완벽하게 유리되어 있는 셈이었다. 손이 벌벌 떨렸다.

트랜스포터! 트랜스포터를 이용한다면? 커크의 좌표를 입력해서 문 바깥으로 그의 몸만 트랜스포팅 시키는 건 가능하지 않을까? 그러나 기관실에서 트랜스포터 관리실까지는 너무 멀었다. 그가 달려갔다 오는 사이에 모든 것이 끝나있을 공산이 크다. 커크는 스코티를 보며 힘없이 고개를 저었다. 그는 입을 열지 않았지만, 스코티는 그가 눈빛으로 전하는 말을 알아들을 수 있었다. ‘다 끝났어.’ 커크는 눈을 깜박였다. ‘그러지마.’ 만약 커크가 코어 바로 옆에서 10분 이상 피폭 당했다면 그가 살아서 지구 땅을 밟을 가능성은 완전히 제로가 된다. 스코티는 자신이 얼마나 기절해 있었는지 대강 짐작할 수 있었다. 최소한 커크가 미리 사망진단서를 끊어도 될 만큼의 시간이 지난 것이다.

“잠깐만… 버텨요. 제발.”

스코티는 자신이 제임스. T. 커크의 마지막을 함께하기에 적합한 인간이 아니라는 것을 알고 있었다. 자신은 그냥 입만 열면 잔소리를 쏟아내던 부하에 불과했다. 그나마도 상관을 제대로 설득도 못 하고 혼자 사표를 던지는 바람에 상황을 이 지경으로까지 몰고 온 무능한 놈이었다. 최소한 그것보단 덜 하찮은 인간이 커크의 임종을 지켜야 했다. 끊어지지 않을 연대 의식과 진실한 우정으로 무장한 사람. 커크와 대등한 위치에 서서 유대를 맺을 수 있는 전우. 서로를 위해서 시공을 초월하고 목숨을 바칠 수 있는 친구. 고집스런 벌칸은 비과학적이고 우연적인 기적 따윈 믿지 않으므로, 슬슬 자신의 친구에게 무슨 일이 일어났는지 짐작하고 있을 것이다. 스코티는 통신기를 열었다.

그는 스팍이 브릿지로부터 달려오는 동안의 짧은 시간을 커크와 함께 했다. 그 정도는 해도 될 것 같았다. 커크가 계속 정신을 붙잡고 있게 하려고 스코티는 아무 말이나 막 던지면서 계속 커크의 이름을 불러주었다. 짐, 계속 눈 깜박거려요. 안쪽 게이트는 이제 닫아놔요. 그 위에 있는 스위치를 누르면 돼요. 눈 감지 마. 부함장님이 지금 발바닥에 불나게 달려와요. 짐 커크, 정신 차리라고! 넌 내가 옆에 있는데 잠이 오냐? 야, 캡틴! 잠은 나중에 쳐자! 사실, 그는 문 저편에서 너무 외로워 보였다. 홀로 죽어가는 데서 오는 두려움과 고독감을 그가 조금이라도 잊게 하기 위해서라도 스콧은 계속해서 떠들어야 했다. 말하면서도 자기가 대체 뭐라고 나불거리고 있는 건지 종잡을 수가 없었다.

커크가 마침내 뭐라고 대꾸했다. 그와 동시에 스팍이 뛰어오는 소리가 들리기 시작했고, 스코티는 커크에게 지금 무슨 말 했냐고 되물을 정신도 없었다. 그는 바로 자리에서 물러나 스팍에게 달려갔다.

“문이 잠겼습니다…….”

그 후로는 기억이 생생하게 떠오르지가 않는다. 멀찌감치 서서 커크와 스팍, 두 사람의 이별을 한순간도 빼놓지 않고 지켜봤음에도 불구하고. ‘Live long and prosper’ 라는 더없이 부적절한 인사를 통해 서로가 서로에게 얼마나 적절한 존재였는지 말해주는 순간, 스코티는 두 사람이 주인공인 대극을 자신이 한 명의 관객으로써 몰래 훔쳐보고 있다고 느꼈다.

스팍을 불러온 것은 정말 현명한 선택이었다. 자신은 무대에 올라가더라도 영원히 그와 동등한 역할을 맡을 수가 없다. 자신이 뒤로 물러난 것은 그보다 더 훌륭한 선택이었다. 그 사실이 스코티를 감정의 밑바닥으로 내던졌다.

 

 

21

 

그 일이 과거의 해프닝으로 끝난 다음에도 스코티는 스팍을 썩 좋아할 수 없었다. 프라임 스팍이 자신을 엔터프라이즈호에 도착하자마자 물탱크 속에서 익사하게 만들 뻔했고, 젊은 스팍이 자신의 다혈질적인 본성을 상당히 고깝게 바라보고 있다는 점은 부차적인 이유다. 그러므로 스코티는 자기 집에 스팍이 와있다는 사실이 마음에 들지 않았다. 잠을 자는 둥 마는 둥 해서 정신이 혼미할 때는 더더욱 마음에 들지 않는다.

“미스터 스콧, 이 상황에 대한 적절한 설명이 필요합니다.”

 

 

22

 

기관실장의 교체는 반드시 큰 파문을 일으킨다. 파벨 체콥은 엔지니어가 불가피한 이유로 자리를 비운 위급 상황에서 임시 대타로 기관실에 투입할 수 있는 인재일 뿐이다. 엔터프라이즈호와 그 선원들은 3일 동안 기관실장이 공석일 때 어떤 일이 일어나는지, 상당히 비싼 값을 치르고 배웠다. 체콥에게 레드 셔츠를 입혀서 5년씩 버틸 수는 없다는 것을 이젠 모두가 안다. 또한 체콥이 아닌 다른 선원이 항해사를 맡는 것도 썩 바람직하지 않다. 실력이 떨어지거니와 조타수인 술루와 손발이 잘 맞지 않는다.

“요약하자면, 한 부서의 장(chief)이 자리를 비울 경우 업무를 대행해야할 나머지 선원들에게 불필요한 업무 부담이 늘어나고 업무 효율성은 지극히 감소한다는 뜻입니다.”

“제가 그걸 모른답니까? 전 제 의지랑 아무 상관 없이 쫓겨났어요.”

“그건 Mr. 체콥과 나눈 대화를 통해 짐작하고 있었습니다. 평소 감정적으로 행동하시는 경향이 강하신 함장님과 역시 감정적이고 분노를 자주 억제하지 못하는 경향을 보이는 당신 사이의 불화가…….”

“염병할! 누가 감정적이라는 건데!”

“…불화가 인사이동에 비공식적인 영향을 끼쳤을 가능성이 75.6% 라고 추측 중입니다. 그리고 제가 감정적이라고 지칭한 사람은 커크 함장과 스콧 전(前) 기관실장인 당신입니다. 마지막으로, 지금 당신 태도를 보니 제 가설의 가능성을 다시 수정할 필요가 있습니다.”

100%로 수정하시면 논리적일 겁니다. 스코티의 빈정거리는 말투에도 스팍은 별 부정적인 반응을 보이지 않았다. 사실 이 벌칸이 감정적인 반응을 뚜렷하게 내비치는 상대는 커크와 우후라 대위뿐이다. 스코티 앞의 스팍은 시체처럼 무표정했다. 누구든 싫어도 그런 표정 앞에서는 움츠러들 수밖에 없게 되고, 스코티는 결국 순순히 움츠러들었다.

“두 사람 사이에 명백한 불화가 있었고, 그 불화가 함장님의 심경에 변화를 일으켰기 때문에 그가 당신을 엔터프라이즈호에서 일시적으로 해임한 것으로 알겠습니다.”

“일시적?”

스팍은 한쪽 눈썹을 꿈틀거렸다.

“논리적인 결론입니다. 지금 당신의 이름이 없는 것은 54일 후에 있을 컨스털레이션호 훈련 참가자 명단이지, 엔터프라이즈호 탐사대 소속 선원 명단이 아닙니다. 어떤 사유 때문에 컨스털레이션호 훈련에 참가하지 못하는 엔터프라이즈호 선원은 당신 하나뿐이 아니라는 것을 알아야 합니다. 정식으로 USS 엔터프라이즈호 탐사대의 소속 선원들이 결정되는 시점은 6개월 후이며, 탐사 2개월 전까지 계속 스타플리트 본부와 엔터프라이즈호 함장의 결정에 따른 인원 변경이 가능합니다.”

“그 자식 마음이 바뀔지도 모른다는 소릴 참 길게 하시네요.”

스코티는 손에 들고 있던 위스키를 잔에 따르면서 내뱉었다. 벌써 반 잔 분량밖에 병에 남아있지 않다는 사실을 깨닫자 욕이 다시 튀어나왔다.

“그런데 이를 어쩌나? 장교급 중에서 목이 날아간 건 저뿐인데요. 보시다시피. 그리고 이번에 컨스티 뭐시기에 오르지 않는 인간은 퇴원할 날이 아직도 멀었거나, 아기를 가졌거나, 칸이랑 제독이 설쳤을 때 재수 없게 요단 강 건넌 사람들뿐이죠. 다들 짐에게 사유서를 제출한 다음에 명단에서 빠졌을 거예요. 말이 임시 훈련이지 1년 후에 출동 가능한 인원 전부를 임시 소집하는 거나 다름없는 훈련인 거 알잖아요.”

스팍은 잠시 생각에 잠겼다.

“강을 건너서 탑승이 불가능하다는 사유는 제출된 적이 없습니다.”

“당신은 진짜 왜 이렇게 영어가 안 늘어!!”

부함장님, 사전이라도 따로 사다 줘야 당신이랑 좀 대화가 될까요? 예? 다시 시작된 비아냥을 스팍은 무시했다. 훅 끼쳐오는 알콜 냄새와 수면 장애를 겪고 있는 듯한 외양 및 행동으로부터 추측하건대, 지금은 스콧과 스팍이 이성적인 대화를 나누기에 적절하지 않은 타이밍이었다. 스팍은 사태의 문제점을 파악하기 위해 스콧의 집부터 찾은 본인의 행동이 매우 비논리적이었다는 것을 인정했다.

무엇보다 그는 10분째 현관에 서서 스코티와 대치하고 있었는데, 이게 자신이 알고 있는 지구인의 통상적인 예의에는 많이 어긋난 상황인 것 같아 약간 혼란스러웠다. 그러나 스코티는 죽어도 스팍을 집 안쪽으로 들일 생각이 없다는 듯 방어적인 자세를 취하고 있었다. 스팍은 그의 암묵적인 요구에 따르기로 했다.

“관용구 습득은 나중으로 미루겠습니다. 어쨌든 엔터프라이즈호에는 당신이 필요합니다. 불화 이외의 다른 특별한 문제점이 없다면 당신도 컨스털레이션호 훈련에 참가하는 것이 합당한 선택이라고 보입니다.”

“나는 참가를 안 하는 게 아니라 못 하는 거라니까! 이건 짐이 내린 결정이올시다.”

“그 결정에 당신이 일정 수준 영향을 미친 셈입니다.”

“Crap, 나보고 어떡하라고요!”

“미스터 스콧. 제가 왜 USS 컨스털레이션호의 훈련이 ‘훈련’에 지나지 않음을 강조했고, 왜 승선 인원의 변화 가능성에 대해서 논했다고 생각하십니까? 15일 이하의 단기 훈련을 위한 우주 탐사를 떠나는 경우라면 출발 당일에도 함장 임의대로 승선 인원 변경을 할 수가 있습니다. 저는 훈련이 시작되기 전까지 짐과 당신이 화해하기를 요구하고 있는 겁니다.”

스코티는 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 전화도 받지 않는 상황에서 무슨 놈의 화해? 감정이 없는 벌칸 끼리라면 이런 경우 논리적 결론 도출에 따른 조속한 화해가 가능할 것이다. 아니, 그전에 폰파가 아닌 이상 싸우는 일이 없겠지, 젠장. 그러나 짐과 스코티는 지구인이다. 그것도 상당히 감정적인데다 굽힐 줄을 모르는 인간들이다. 스코티는 점점 이 냉전 속에서 닳아가고 있었고, 이것이 장기전이 되지 않기를 바랐지만, 이 전쟁을 어떻게 끝내야 할지는 전혀 몰랐다. 이건 전적으로 자신의 빌어먹을 혀가 역린을 건드리는 바람에 시작된 전쟁이므로.

“미스터 스팍. 나는…….”

“당신은 기관실장일 뿐 아니라 2등급 부함장이기도 합니다. 함선 내 고위직으로서의 책임감을 감수할 생각이 전혀 없는 겁니까? 평소에는 계속 기관실에서만 근무한다고 해도, 짐과 나에게 무슨 일이 생겼을 때 브릿지에서 자동적으로 함장의 권한을 인계받는 사람은 당신입니다. 직위에 따른 책무의 경중은 분명 다릅니다. 고위 전술 장교인 당신이 승선 명단에서 제외되는 것은 장교급 이하 승무원들이 하선하는 것과는 전혀 다른 수준의 영향을 함선에 끼치는 일입니다. 나는 당신이 이 점을 모르고서 참가를 거부한다고는 생각하지 않습니다.”

스팍은 말을 마치고 스코티를 내려다보았다. 그의 어깨가 축 처지는 것이 보였다.

“… 나도, 컨스털레이션으로 올라가고 싶어요. 이거 알아둬요. 난 가기 싫다고 한적 한 번도 없다구요.”

“그건 다행이군요.”

“그리고 짐하고 이렇게 지내기 싫어요! 하지만 지금 그 인간은 내 말이라면 한 마디도 들어먹을 생각이 없어요. 전화고 뭐고, 액세스 거부. 삑- 거부라면 이제 질렸어요. 구직하러 다니면서 면접 불합격 전화만 잔뜩 받는 기분이라니까.”

이번에는 스팍이 정확하게 함의를 캐치했다.

“제가 두 사람의 관계 재정립에 어떤 형태로든 도움을 줄 수 있다고 보십니까?”

스코티는 위스키 병을 내려놓고 스팍을 바라보았다. 저 앞뒤 꽉꽉 막힌 놈이 이러는 걸 보면 얼마나 내가 절실한 표정을 지었던 걸까? 알 길이 없었다.

“당신이 짐을 직접 만나서 설득 좀 해줘요. 온전한 화해까진 바라지도 않아. 그냥… 내 능력이 함선에 필요하다는 걸 적극적으로 어필해줘요. 아니면 그 러시아 꼬맹이의 능력이 엔진에 존나 크게 해악이 된다는 걸 어필을 하던가……. 아무튼 내가 아니라 당신이 짐에게 말해야 해요.”

짐은 내 말은 흘려듣더라도 당신의 말은 귀담아들을 테니까. 당신은 지옥 끝까지 그와 함께할 친구잖아요. 스코티는 뒷말을 삼키면서 힘없이 중얼거렸다.

 

 

23

 

그 후 며칠 동안 스팍에게서 아무 연락이 없었다. 이유는 모르겠지만 눈코 뜰 새 없이 바쁜 듯했다. 스코티는 집에 처박혀서 계속 자거나, 뾰족 귀의 전화를 기다리면서 킨저와 함께 멍하니 앉아있는 일을 결국 관두었다. 제2의 집이나 다름없는 랩이 스타플리트에서 그를 기다렸다. 거기서 개인적으로 진행하던 프로젝트를 계속 진행했고 관리인들에게 적당히 민폐를 끼치면서 지냈다. 그러던 중 비밀 계정으로 온 스팍의 메시지를 받았다.

 

[ 크로노스에서의 일을 연방에 해가 안 되는 방향으로 마무리 짓는 한편, 칸의 소행과 마커스 제독 간의 관계를 규명하는 중입니다. 짐과 저 모두 개인적인 시간을 내기가 힘든 상황입니다. 당신의 복귀 문제에 관해서는 더 기다려주길 바라겠습니다. 정확한 기간은 말씀드리기 곤란합니다. (Spock) ]

 

공개 계정으로 전달된 다른 이의 메시지도 있었다.

 

[ 훈련 참가 정말 못하시는 거예요? :< (Chekov) ]

 

여기엔 답장을 보냈다.

 

[ 나도 몰라 멍청아. (Scott) ]

 

 

24

 

왜 당신 아버지 흉내를 냈어요?

 

 

25

 

가능하다면 질문을 바꾸어서 물어보고 싶었다.

그동안 아버지의 그림자가 너무 커서 괴로웠어요?

 

 

26

 

그러나 그건 불가능하다. 스코티는 지금 아무도 없는 어둠 속에서 죽어가고 있으니까. 머리부터 떨어지지 않아서 의식을 바로 잃지는 않았다. 핏빛으로 보이는 세상을 신기해할 겨를도 없었다. 뼈가 폐를 찌르고 나왔는지 숨이 제대로 쉬어지지가 않았다.

 

 

27

 

스팍의 메시지를 기다리면서 점점 지쳐가던 어느 날, 랩실 문을 쾅쾅 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 저 아직 나갈 시간 안 됐거든요! 스코티가 소리치자 예상외의 대답이 돌아왔다. 미스터 스콧, 저예요! 그건 여성의 목소리인데다 어쩐지 낯익기까지 해서 스코티를 어리둥절하게 만들었다. 이런 데 찾아올 ‘아는 여자’가 누가 있다고?

킨저를 시켜서 문을 열었다. 거기엔 유니폼 차림이 아닌 캐롤 마커스가 서있었다.

 

 

28

 

“언젠가 개인적으로 만나 뵙고 싶다고 생각했거든요. 함선 밖에서요. 그치만 한동안 경황이 없어서 그러질 못했어요.”

캐롤은 실험기구와 패널과 종이로 뒤덮인 테이블 사이에서 어떻게든 샌드위치 바구니를 놓을 공간을 창출해냈다. 스코티에겐 치킨 샌드위치를 집어 주고 킨저에겐 야채 샌드위치를 집어주면서, 그녀는 랩실의 한쪽 벽을 턱짓으로 가리켰다. 레이어형 도면이 걸려있는 곳이었다.

“이거 미스터 스콧이 개발 중인 트랜스포터 설계도 맞죠?”

“어, 맞아요. 보통은 거대한 수정 테이프 그림인 줄 알던데.”

그가 샌드위치를 입에 우겨넣으면서 대답했다. 뜻하지 않은 그녀의 침입은 왠지 불쾌하게 느껴지지 않았고 오히려 반갑기까지 했다.

“트랜스포터의 거지 같은 불안정성을 좀 줄여볼 수 없을까 했어요. 지금은 딴 일 때문에 워낙 바빠서 잠깐 던져놨지만……. 이거 그냥저냥 괜찮네. 내 말은, 샌드위치요.”

캐롤은 순수하게 감탄하는 얼굴로 랩실 전체를 둘러보고 있었다. 그리고 이 실험기구는 어떤 실험을 위한 거냐, 이 책은 당신이 쓴 거냐, 랩실에서 만들어내는 자기장은 혹시 실드와 관련이 있는 것이냐 등등 보이는 것들을 하나하나 짚어가며 질문을 했다. 스코티는 이렇게 대답할만한 가치가 충분한 질문만 잔뜩 받아본 적은 너무 오랜만이라 얼떨떨했다. 내가 아는 어느 누구도 이거 반만 닮았으면 좋겠네. 그놈은 질문은커녕 절대 내리면 안 될 명령만 하지.

“저는 생도 시절에 당신이 만들어낸 트랜스워프 이론에 관한 논문을 썼어요. 사실 논문이라기보단 당신이 이뤄낸 성과를 미친 듯이 칭찬만 하다가 끝난 졸작이었지만. 그래서 엔터프라이즈호에 그 ‘몽고메리 스콧’ 이 있다는 걸 알았을 때 잠도 못 잘 뻔했죠.”

스콧은 능청맞은 표정으로 ‘오, 그럼 오늘부턴 당신이 한 일주일쯤 못 자겠네요.’ 하고 받아넘겼다. 그러나 그의 귀 끝은 시뻘겋게 달아올랐다. 캐롤은 속으로 웃었다.

“그거 뭐 별거 아니에요. 네다섯 세대에 걸쳐서 바보들이 이뤄야 할 발전을 4년 만에 나 혼자 쓱싹한 것뿐인데.”

“그리고 그렇게 쓱싹한 당신 이론을 스타플리트가 훔쳐갔고요.”

스코티는 샌드위치를 우물거리던 입을 잠시 멈추었다. 캐롤의 진지한 얼굴 앞에서 갑자기 입에 든 걸 넘기기도 뱉기도 애매해졌다. 옆에서 킨저가 콜라를 빨아 마시는 소리가 크게 들렸다.

“농담이 아니라, 그건 용서받을 수 없는 범죄예요.”

“……. 그러게요. 특허란 걸 걸어볼 생각을 한 달만 빨리했으면 좋았을걸. 뭐 애초에 스타플리트로 엔지니어로 들어왔을 땐 놈들한테 뼛골까지 털릴 각오를 하고 온 거니까요. 이 새끼들이 뼛골까지만 털어갈 거라고 생각했던 내 잘못이지.”

“이론에 대한 소유권을 주장하고 싶은 마음은 없어요? 지금이라도.”

“뭐 별로?”

스코티가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“이젠 너무 늦었어요. 내 이론을 나라는 놈이 만들었다는 거 하나만큼은 윗대가리들이 확실히 밝혀줬으니 뭐라고 더 말할 건덕지도 없고요. 다만 트랜스워프를 미친놈들이 스케일 크게 날뛰기 위한 도구로 쓰이게 내버려 두는 건 진짜 열 받는 일이죠. 칸을 봐봐요. 이젠 냉장고에 넣어둔 유령도 막살아 돌아다닌다니까.”

“당신이 얻을 수 있었던 이익을 아무도 보장해주지 않는데 괜찮은 건가요?”

캐롤은 집요했고 스코티는 점점 자리가 불편해지고 있음을 느꼈다. 이 여자 왜 이래?

“이봐요. 내가 얻을수 있었던 이익이라는 게 뭔데요? 돈? 계급 특진? 내가 뭘 연구할 땐 그건 돈벌어먹자고 하는 짓이 아니에요. 돈을 벌고 싶거든 일단 랩에 있으면 안 되지. 그리고 난 우주 전역으로 싸돌아다니는 게 업인데 지구에서 돈 많이 벌어서 뭐에다 쓴답니까? 안드로메다에서도 US 달러나 파운드가 통하나요? 그럼 생각 좀 해보고.”

아, 그리고 참고로 난 장군 되고 제독되고 이런 거 진짜 세상에서 제일 싫어해요. 그거 되고나서 함선을 통째로 가져갈 수 있다면 또 모르겠는데 그것도 아니고, 그냥 의자에 앉아서 여기 가라 저기 가라 손가락질만 하다 끝나는 게 스타플리트 장성들 하는 일이잖아요. 놈팽이들.

푸하하하. 캐롤이 유쾌하게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그제서야 스코티는 캐롤의 아버지도 제독이었으며, 아무리 그 인간이 명명백백하게 사악한 짓을 했다 한들 딸인 그녀가 그런 농담을 태연하게 받아들일 수 있을지는 미지수라는 걸 깨달았다. 그러나 캐롤의 얼굴 어디에서도 불쾌한 기색은 비치지 않았다.

“결국 당신은 그저 좋아서 연구를 한 거로군요.”

“그래요. 그냥 내가 좋아서. 엔터프라이즈를 좀 더 섹시하게 만들고 싶어서.”

그리고 누군가의 말도 안 되는 요구를 들어주기 위해서. 그는 그 말까지 하지는 않았다.

“이러니 결국 누가 나를 알아주겠어요?”

 

 

29

 

스팍의 메시지가 도착한 것은 캐롤이 다녀가고 나서 3일 후였다. 한 손으로는 설계도를 그리면서 한 손으로는 진자를 조작하고 있는데 메일이 왔다는 알림이 들렸다. 순간 다 제쳐놓고 패널 앞으로 달려갔다. 이번에는 이전 것과 달리 메시지 내용이 매우 간단했다. 그리고 스코티 개인이 아니라 엔터프라이즈호 선원 전원이 수신자로 지정되어있다는 점이 달랐다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**변경 안내 >> USS 컨스털레이션호 22기 탐사 훈련 : 승선 인원 명단**

 

스코티는 얼른 손가락을 움직여 리스트를 휴대용 패널로 띄웠다. 리스트 중간을 보니 체콥은 다시 항해사 보직으로 돌아간 상태였다. 그리고 리스트 끝의 ‘기관실장’이라는 글씨 옆에는 스코티의 이름이 올라와 있었다.

 

 

30

 

스코티가 채 기쁨을 다 누리기도 전에 책상 위에서 화상 통화 요구를 알리는 삑삑거리는 알람이 들려왔다. 그는 전화를 건 사람이 누구인지 확인하지도 않은 채 바로 스위치를 켰다. 커다란 패널 위로 너무나 반가운 얼굴이 올라왔다. 사실 스팍은 이제나저제나 무뚝뚝한 표정에 무뚝뚝한 일자 앞머리를 하고 있을 뿐 외양상의 아무 변화가 없었지만, 스코티는 오늘만큼은 그가 우주 최고의 스타일리쉬한 미남 영웅이라고 세계만방에 알리고 다닐 자신이 있었다. 헤어진 엄마를 다시 본다 해도 이만큼 반갑지는 않았을 것 같다. 스팍이 입을 열기도 전에 스코티는 하고 싶은 말을 우두두두 꺼냈다.

“헤이 미스터 벌칸! 내가 그동안 당신 말투 꼭 스페이스 스테이션 안내 방송 같다고 생각했었는데 나 그거 다 취소할게요. 그 말투라는 게 인간이 모르는 엄청난 설득력이 있나 봐요. 그 황소고집을 어떻게 구슬려 넘긴 거래요? 나 그 인간 표정 보고 엔터프라이즈호는 커녕 우주에 평생 못 나갈 줄 알았다고요. Holymothershit!! 내가 지금 내 몸에서 떼어줄 게 있다면 아무거나 떼어주고 싶어요. 뇌 빼고 뭐든지 다! 대체 무슨 말을 했길래 커크가 마음을 돌렸는지 지금 들어나 봅시다! 뭔가 나를 기다리는 연구가 있는 거 같긴 한데 지금은 아무래도 상관없어요!”

“I beg you, Mr. Scott. 저와 원활한 대화를 나누고 싶으시다면,”

스팍이 못 참겠다는 듯 화면 위로 손을 뻗었다.

“부디 지금부터 10초만 침묵해주십시오. 지금으로썬 제 목소리가 거기에 도저히 들릴 것 같지가 않습니다.”

“이런 젠장, 알겠어요! 떠드는 건 직접 만나서 하죠! 역시 이따위로 화면 보고 밋밋하게 할 말만 하고 꺼버리는 건 아무 의미가 없는 거죠. 그렇죠?”

스팍이 다시 한 번 손을 들자 그제야 스코티는 좀 조용해졌다. 스팍이 어째 난처한 눈빛을 하고 패널 너머에서 자신을 바라보는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 난처한 눈빛의 벌칸이라니 그야말로 우주적인 코미디지만.

“아니요, 제가 당신에게 그런 식으로 찬사받아야 할 어떤 이유도 없습니다.”

“왜 그렇게 겸손한 건데요! 벌칸은 다 그래요?”

“저는 이 인사 변화에 아무런 기여를 하지 못했기 때문입니다. 그러니 미스터 스콧은 제게 어떤 감사든 하실 필요가 없고, 저는 어떠한 형태의 찬사도 받을 이유가 없습니다. 저는 짐을 설득하는 데 실패했습니다.”

킨저가 버릇처럼 책상위로 꾸물꾸물 올라왔으나, 이때만큼은 스코티도 내려가라고 소리 지르지 않았다.

“짐은 체콥 소위가 엔지니어로서 적합하지 않다면, 엔터프라이즈호에 승선한 적이 없는 스타플리트 내 다른 인력을 끌어와 기관실장으로 배치할 예정이라고 말했습니다. 저는 비효율적인 결정이라며 반대 의사를 표명했지만, 짐은 이번 탐사가 단기에 걸쳐 이루어질 예정이며 기관사에게 특별히 복잡한 컨트롤을 요구할 필요가 없을 것이라는 점, 상사와의 관계가 불안정한 부하를 당장 배치하는 것은 훈련에 마이너스 요소가 될 것이라는 점을 내세워 반박했습니다. 이 주장 자체가 비논리적이라는 생각은 들지 않았습니다.”

본인이 요구한 10초가 모두 지났기 때문에 스코티에게 말을 할 차례가 왔다고 생각했던 것인지, 스팍은 잠시 침묵했다. 그러나 스코티가 아무 말이 없자 다시 입을 열었다.

“당신의 필요성을 짐에게 누차 강조한 사람은 마커스 대위입니다. 그녀는 무기 담당 장교로서, 함선 내 무기들을 관리 및 작동시키는 엔진을 유지 보수하기 위해서는 당신의 도움이 필수 불가결하다고 주장했습니다. 그리고 컨스털레이션호의 워프 코어와 트랜스워프 코드가 엔터프라이즈호의 그것들과 다르게 작동할 확률이 매우 높으니, 이 또한 당신이 관리자로서 참여해야만 해결될 문제라고 하더군요. 짐은 결국 당신의 승선을 수락했습니다.

 

단, 이것은 조건부 승선입니다.

 

무슨 일이 있어도 당신은 브릿지에 나타나서는 안 되고, 함장님 앞에서 직접적으로 존재를 노출해서도 안 됩니다. 메시지 역시 바로 함장님께 전달할 수 없고 다른 선원을 거쳐서 전달해야 합니다. 이 조건을 받아들일시, 기관실장으로서 당신이 컨스털레이션호 훈련에 참가하는 것을 승인하겠다고 하셨습니다.”

 

 

31

 

USS 컨스털레이션(Constellation)호는 USS 엔터프라이즈호와 같은 컨스티튜션급의 함선으로, 벌칸 사태 당시 대파된 함선들의 빈자리를 메꾸기 위해 다소 급하게 건조된 물건 중 하나였다. 비슷한 시기에 동일한 목적으로 만들어진 형제 함선 USS 베텔기우스호와 USS 마르가리타호보다 먼저 출항 준비를 마쳤으며, 국부은하단 내부에서 몇 번의 단기 탐사를 성공적으로 끝마치고 귀환했다. 구조적으로는 USS 엔터프라이즈호와 크게 다른 점이 없었고, 다만 무기를 수납할 공간이 더 많이 확보되어 있고 함선을 조종하는 데 필요한 인원이 더 적은 편이며, 좀 더 업그레이드된 워프 코어와 실드를 갖추고 있다는 점이 달랐다.

“그러니까 평화의 여신인 게지. 치마폭에 대포를 낀.”

본즈가 빈정거렸다.

“군함(warship)에 우주선(starship)이란 이름만 갖다 박는다고 다 섹시해 보이나. 네로와 칸을 핑계로 이것들이 여길 진짜 노골적으로 군대로 전환하고 있는 걸 모를 것 같아?”

“이제와서 새삼 뭐가 불만이야?”

스코티가 가방을 카트로 던지면서 말했다. 수백 명의 스타플리트 대원들로 혼잡한 셔틀 스테이션에서, 본즈와 스코티의 가방을 실은 무인 카트가 유유히 어딘가로 빠져나갔다.

“우리가 우주 군대라는 걸 모르는 사람이 있다면 그놈은 적어도 지구인은 아닐걸.”

“내 말은, 하는 짓이 나날이 뻔뻔해지니까 거지 같다는 거야. 이래놓고 평화 유지군조차도 아니고 그냥 탐사대라니 존 해리슨이 웃다가 턱 빠질 일이지. 그나저나 넌 잠깐 나 좀 보자.”

“아 왜 진짜!”

본즈가 다짜고짜 진찰기를 뺨에 들이대자 스코티는 신경질을 냈다. 그러나 팔을 붙들고 있는 본즈의 손을 뿌리칠 만큼 기력이 없었다. 결국 본즈가 할 일을 다 마칠 때까지 얌전히 붙들려 있는 것 말고는 달리 방법이 없었지만, 탑승시간이 코앞에 다가와도 진찰이 끝나지 않는 통에 결국 한 번 더 화를 내야 했다.

“몬티(Monty), 내가 수석 의료 장교로서 고견을 주자면 말야. 지금이라도 다 때려치우고 집에 가서 아무거나 퍼먹고 자길 바란다.”

“그 고견 참 빨리 줘서 고맙다, 본즈. 이제와서 개소리 말고 좀 가자.”

스코티는 귀찮다는 듯 진찰기를 손으로 밀어냈다. 셔틀이 5분후에 출발할 예정이라는 안내 방송이 울려 퍼지자 비로소 본즈도 휴대용 메디컬 키트에 진찰기를 도로 밀어 넣었다. 눈에 익은 얼굴들이 벌써 셔틀로 올라가서 자리를 잡은 상태였다.

“난 진심이거든. 적어도 지금 상태에서 15파운드는 찌워야 업무를 보든 말든 하지.”

“날 더러 굴러다니라고?”

“굴러다니기는, 임마! 여기 있는 아무나 붙잡고 물어봐라. 니가 맞나 내가 맞나. 보통 지구에 있으면 맘이 편해져서 그런지 다 살이 포동포동 올라서 오는데 어째 너 혼자 정 반대로 가니? 너무 지구 밖에 오래 있어서 여기 음식은 입맛에 맞질 않으신가?”

“그래, 그놈의 단백질 양갱이 그리워서 죽을 지경이다. 그러니까 지금이라도 델타 베가로 돌려보내. 그거 처먹다 죽게 씨발.”

본즈의 잔소리는 벨트를 매면서도 멈출 생각을 몰랐다. 그의 경험으론, 지구에서 찌운 살은 우주에서 다 빠져서 돌아오기 마련이었다. 정체된 함선 안의 공기, 맛보다는 영양 균형에 신경을 쓴 식단, 장기 업무에서 오는 스트레스 등으로 식욕을 잃는 경험을 스타플리트 승무원이라면 누구나 한 번쯤 겪었고, 본즈 같은 의료 장교는 그 문제를 해결할 의무도 있었다. 우주선과 같은 고립된 공간에서 섭식장애를 막는데 소홀히 했다간 나중에 영양 부족 문제가 크게 터지기에 십상이다.

그 말이 열여섯 번쯤 반복되자 스코티는 진심으로 셔틀에서 뛰어내리고 싶어졌다.

“넌 지금 거울을 좀 봐야 돼. 암만 좋게 봐도 뇌염 환자처럼 보이거든. 하루 한 번씩 네 식단만 따로 체크할 거니까 그렇게 알아. 집에서 뭘 먹고 지내긴 한 거야?”

“Shit, 나 정말 2주가 최대한 빨리 지나가길 바라. 그리고 런던 음식 중에 먹고 싶은 게 어딨어, 대체?”

닥터는 대꾸하는 대신 스코티의 무릎 위로 뭔가를 툭 던졌다.

“트윅스?!”

“살 찌는 덴 직빵이지.”

이륙 안내 방송과 함께 셔틀이 상승했다. 창밖으로 보이는 풍경이 서서히 창틀 아래로 사라지기 시작했다. 스코티가 어처구니가 없다는 표정으로 트윅스 봉지를 집어 들고 있는데, 본즈가 지나가듯이 던지는 말이 들렸다.

“난 짐이 네 건강을 걱정해서 이번 훈련에서 뺀 줄 알았어. 사실 지금 네 상태를 보면 누구라도 그렇게 생각할 거야. 그렇게까지 섬세한 놈이길 바란 내 잘못이긴 하다만.”

그는 시야에서 멀어지는 런던을 보며 덧붙였다.

“늬들 대체 왜 싸운 거야?”

 

 

32

 

약속한 대로 컨스털레이션호에서 스코티는 커크와 마주칠 일이 없도록 최대한 몸을 사렸다. 둘이 불가피하게 마주칠 뻔했던 것은 딱 한 번, 도착 직후 인원 확인 및 지시를 위해 함장이 장교 전원을 브릿지 근처로 소집시켰을 때였다. 다행히 유니폼을 입은 70여명의 장교들 사이에서 스콧이 커크의 눈에 띌 확률은 낮았다. 그래도 그는 혹시나 하는 마음에 키 큰 본즈 뒤에 바짝 붙어 서 있었고, 본즈는 그런 그를 발견하곤 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

스코티는 본즈의 어깨너머로 커크를 살짝 볼 수 있었다. 병원에서 만난 이후 두 달 만에 보는 모습이었다. 그는 평소와 다른 기색 하나 없이 태연해 보였다. 신경 안 쓴 듯 신경 써서 매만진 헤어스타일도 여전했다. 표정은 활기에 차 있었다. 커크가 부서별로 유의해야 할 점을 일러주면서 눈길을 본즈 쪽으로 돌리는 순간, 스코티는 바로 몸을 수그렸다. 지금 느껴지는 감정이 짜증인지 안도인지, 아니면 이도 저도 아닌 다른 것인지 그는 알 수가 없었다. 본즈가 툴툴대는 소리가 조그맣게 들려왔다.

 

 

33

 

브릿지로 보내는 메시지는 대부분 킨저의 계정을 통해 전달했다. 킨저의 메시지 계정을 통해 했단 얘기는 다시 말해, 발신자 이름만 킨저로 써놓고 내용은 스코티 본인이 써서 보냈다는 얘기다. 사적인 내용은 하나도 없었으니 의심을 살만한 거리는 없었다. _‘워프 코어 정상, 워프 준비 완료, 52번 구역에서 냉각수 수위가 2시간마다 떨어지는 현상이 발생함; 원인 분석 중. 기관실 C-39 케이블 손상; 교체 .’_

체콥과 술루에게도 메시지는 자신의 계정으로 직접 보내지 말고, 자신을 호출해야 할 일이 있을 땐 본인이 직접 브릿지에서 내려오라고 단단히 일러두었다. 체콥이 그 말을 들으면서 자신의 눈치를 살피는 것이 느껴졌지만, 스코티는 ‘왜, 치프 됐다 말아서 아쉽냐?’ 하고 쏘아붙이고 말았다. 자세한 사정은 얘기하지 않았다.

다행이라면 컨스털레이션호가 스코티가 상상했던 것보다 훨씬 세련된 녀석이었다는 점이다. 상당히 간단한 조작으로도 중요한 기능 대부분을 운용할 수 있었고, 데이터 스와핑 속도가 엔터프라이즈호의 그것보다 빨랐으며, IE 제어 프로그램의 알고리즘이 단순하면서도 효율적으로 짜여 있었다. 비상시에는 관련 지식이 부족한 하급 승무원들도 직접 문제점을 해결할 수 있도록, 단순화된 매뉴얼이 각자의 컴퓨터로 뜨게 되어 있었다.

제일 눈에 띄는 점은 컨스털레이션이 엔터프라이즈와는 다른 워프 코어를 쓰고 있다는 것이었다. 이놈은 일단 단일 코어가 아닌 쿼드 코어를 사용하고 있었으며, 에너지를 듀얼퓰렛이나 트리퓰렛이 아닌 쿼드퓰렛 형태로 형성했다. 이렇게 되면 코어 하나가 비상시 제 기능을 못 하더라도 나머지 세 코어가 계속해서 기능할 수 있으므로 함선은 계속 정상적으로 비행할 수 있다. 또한 쿼드퓰렛 상태에서는 에너지장이 좀 더 견고하게 되므로, 외부 충격때문에 에너지가 불안정해질 확률이 더 낮아진다.

덧붙여 방사능도 덜 방출하는 편이었다. 피폭당하면 죽을 만큼의 방사능을 방출하는 건 이쪽도 다를 바 없었지만. 스코티는 적어도 나흘은 새로운 기관실과 새로운 시스템을 관찰하느라 나름대로 즐겁게 보낼 수가 있었다.

 

 

34

 

 **A------lag** : [요약] 트랜스포트 과정 중 트랜스포트 지정 좌표에 위치한 대상을 읽어들일때 나타나는 시간 지연을 뜻한다.

[개념] 기본적인 트랜스포트 과정은 다음과 같다. 1) 트랜스포트 A의 신호가 좌표 a에 위치한 물체에 전달되고, 2) 트랜스포터가 신호를 받은 물체를 분자 단위로 해체한 다음 3) 해체 대상의 정보를 읽어 들이며, 4) 이렇게 읽어 들인 정보는 트랜스포트 B에 전송된다. 5) 트랜스포트 B는 전송된 정보를 다시 읽어 들인 후 6) 도달 좌표 b 에서 해당 물체를 다시 재조립한다. 이때 3)에서 소요되는 시간을 ------- lag로 지칭한다.

해당 개념은 군나르 올손 박사에 의해 처음으로 제시되었다.

 

 

 

_(*-------는 스코티가 매직으로 덧칠해놓아 보이지 않는 부분이다. 아주 까맣게 덧칠해버렸다.)_

 

 

35

 

워프 코어가 여러 개라는 건 그만큼 이것들이 먹는 에너지도 상당한 양이라는 뜻이다. 함선에 부담을 주겠지. 스코티는 그렇게 생각했다. 그러나 컴퓨터로 코어 컨트롤 시스템을 살펴보고 곧 자신의 생각을 정정해야 할 필요를 느꼈다. 코어가 네 개씩 있다는 소리가 항상 이 네 개가 동등하게 기능한다는 말은 아니었다. 정상적인 경우 하나의 코어만이 에너지를 집중적으로 소모하고, 나머지 코어의 전원은 주기적으로 켜졌다가 꺼지길 반복한다. 결국 핵심 코어 이외의 세 코어 중 하나만이 켜져 있는 상태가 되고 두 개의 코어는 휴식하게 된다. 만약 핵심 코어가 어떤 이유로 제 기능을 못할 경우, 그 때 전원이 켜진 상태로 대기하고 있던 코어가 핵심 코어로 기능이 전환되어 에너지를 소모하기 시작한다.

군대로 치면 군인 네 명 중 한 명은 실전에 투입하고, 비상사태를 대비해 나머지 세 명이 각각 번갈아가면서 대기를 타게 한단 얘기다. 이론을 고안해내는 것 자체는 쉽지만 실제로 이걸 프로그램화 하려고 들면 이야기는 달라진다. 그것도 함선의 주동력에 적용될 프로그램을 이런 식으로 만들기란 더더욱 쉽지 않다. 스코티도 예전에 이론을 접한 적은 있었지만 그때만 해도 그건 페이퍼 이론에 불과했다. 코어 하나를 조정하는데도 무수히 많은 변수를 계산해서 프로그램을 만들어야 하는데 복수의 코어를 함선에 넣는다? 컨스털레이션의 컴퓨터를 만들기 위해 공학자 몇 명을 갈아 넣었을지 스코티는 상상도 하기 싫었다.

“여긴 정말 대단해요. OS 자체가 엔터프라이즈의 것과는 전혀 달라요. 우리가 쓰는 OS에서 최소 서너 단계는 업그레이드시켰을 거예요.”

“스타플리트가 네로에게 처절하게 발린 게 열 받긴 했나본데요.”

마커스의 감탄에 스코티가 대꾸했다. 그녀는 탄도 계산 프로그램을 시뮬레이터로 돌리면서 벌써 아홉 번쯤 놀란 참이었다. 그녀의 비유를 빌리면, 비행하는 제트기 위에서 쏜 총알로 10KM밖에서 날아가는 참새의 눈을 정확히 맞추게 할수 있는 괴물이 컴퓨터 내부에서 살아 숨쉬는 거나 다름없었다.

“우리 세대에 만들어졌다는 게 신기한 물건이에요. 어쩜 이렇죠? 왜 이런 기술을 엔터프라이즈호나 다른 함선에는 넘겨주지 않은 걸까요?”

“그야 그 아가씨는 전쟁을 위해서 만들어진 적이 없으니까. 아무리 무기를 실을 수 있고, 싣고 있는데다, 발사를 할 수 있다고 해도 근본적으로는 탐사용이죠. 이놈은 엔터프라이즈와는 다릅니다. 드레스 입은 델타 포스예요.”

“스타플리트는 이젠 거의 군사 조직이나 다름없나 봐요.”

캐롤은 헤드셋을 벗으면서, 통풍구 근처에서 패드로 뭔가를 조작하고 있던 스코티를 올려다보았다. 그는 아슬아슬한 높이에서도 제법 균형을 잘 잡으면서 할 일을 하고 있었다.

“거의라니? 스타플리트는 항상 군사 조직이었어요. 군대식으로 대원을 양성하고, 군대식 계급을 사용하고, 군대만이 가져야 마땅할 무기를 갖고, 군대만이 해야 할 일을 수행하는 조직입니다. 지구의 군대가 나라 몇 개 말아먹는 선에서 끝난다면 스타플리트는 행성이며 태양계 하나를 작살내러 다니죠. 준군사조직이라는 얄팍한 이름 아래 숨은 척만 할 뿐이지.”

“그래요.”

캐롤의 목소리에 씁쓸함이 묻어나는 걸 스코티는 눈치 채지 못했다.

“근데 뭐 이젠 눈 가리고 아웅 하는 성의마저도 때려치운 것 같네요. 네로가 박살낸 것들을 메꾸고 ‘침략적 전쟁’에 ‘방어할 의지’를 ‘공고히’하겠다는 핑계가 어찌나 잘 먹히는지, 요 몇 년간 정책은 아주 가관이에요. 이것들이 나한테서 훔쳐간 게 트랜스워프 이론 하나가 아니라니까. 난 이 전함에서 내가 만든 것들의 냄새를 맡았어요. 아주 교묘하게 숨겨져 있더군요.”

“그래요. 네로는 너무 많은걸 앗아갔지만, 또 한편으로는 너무 많은 핑계거리를 줬죠……. 가상의 적을 내세워서 노골적으로 무장한다고 해도 이젠 아무도 이의를 제기할 수가 없네요.”

“누가 아니래요! 특히 윗대가리들은,”

스코티는 잠시 통신기를 입에 물고 패드를 두 손으로 조작하느라 말을 끊었다.

“클링온과 한판 뜰 날만 기다리느라 아주 애가 달아있다니까요.”

“그런 사람들의 대표가 바로 알렉산더 마커스였죠. 우리 아버지요.”

캐롤은 시뮬레이터를 꺼버리고 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 자기 몫의 패드를 챙긴 다음, 그녀가 이고 지고 왔던 가방에 온갖 기계 장치며 전선을 쓸어담고 다른 곳으로 갈 준비를 했다. 스코티와 같이 있는 섹션에서 그녀가 할 일은 모두 끝났다. 이제는 다른 섹션에서 다른 프로그램을 점검해봐야 할 시간이었다. 그녀를 놀라게 할 만한 컨스털레이션의 프로그램이 탄도 측정 프로그램만은 아닐 것이다.

“사실이잖아요. 아버지가 저한텐 달리 숨기려고 하셨던 적도 없고요. 그러니까 세상에서 제일 난처하다는 표정 짓는 건 이제 그만두세요.”

캐롤이 눈을 찡긋했지만 스코티의 표정이 쉽게 바뀌지는 않았다. 그는 이 재앙의 주둥아리가 클링온에 가면 좀 고분고분해질까 진심으로 고민 중이었다. 하지만 대화할 사람도 없던 델타 베가에서도 잠잠해지지 않았던 주둥아리가 거기 간다고 해서 특별히 발전을 보일 것 같진 않았다.

“아버지가 클링온과의 전쟁 명분을 쌓기 위해서 그토록 많은 사람을 희생시킬 작정이었다는 건 저도 전혀 몰랐지요. 그래도 그분이 클링온과의 공존을 불편하게 여기셨다는 건 대충 알고 있었어요. 벌칸 사태 이후로 아버지가 줄곧 수단과 방법을 가리지 않고 스타플리트의 무력을 강화하는 노선을 걷고 계셨다는 것도… 모르지 않았어요. 아니, 몰랐다고 하면 거짓말이죠. 전 그분의 딸이었어요. 군사학과 무기학을 전공했죠. 제가 사태가 어떻게 돌아가는지 정말, 완전히 몰랐을까요?”

그녀는 한 손으로 머리를 쓸어 넘기면서 말을 이었다.

“난 사실 당신 이름을 아버지한테서 처음 들었어요.”

“뭐가 어째요?!”

스코티는 통풍관 위에서 떨어질 뻔했다. 그건 자신이 언급될 거라곤 상상도 못 했던 대목에서 자신의 존재가 튀어나와 놀라서 그런 것뿐이었지만, 캐롤은 이를 부정적인 반응으로 받아들인 모양이었다. 그녀는 황급히 덧붙였다.

“화내지 마세요! 아버지는 당신의 트랜스워프 이론이 군사적으로 더없이 유용할 거라고 생각하셨어요. 저한테도 당신의 이름을 언급하시면서 논문을 찾아보라고, 그리고 제가 공부하는 것과 뭔가 연계될만한 유용한 점들이 있다면 참고해보라고 했죠. 그 말을 전 곧이곧대로 들었어요. 그래서 당신의 이론을 보면서 감탄했고… 이론에 대한 이해가 끝났을 땐, 트랜스워프 이론이 스타플리트 함선 전체에 적용되기 시작했고, 당신은 그 무엇도 보상받지 못하게 된 후였어요. 그 때 처음으로 아버지를 부끄럽게 여겼죠. 앞장서서 도둑질을 해치운 건 당연히 아버지였을 테니까. 사실 당신 말고도… 여러 사람들의 공학 이론을 스타플리트가 강탈해갔어요. 모든 것이 무력 강화라는 동일한 목적을 향해 있었던 거예요.”

“어…, Excuse me?”

부탁인데, 울지 마요. 스코티는 다만 이 말 말고는 아무것도 할 수가 없었다. 캐롤은 눈가를 장갑 낀 손가락으로 툭툭 치면서 눈물이 멎길 기다렸다. 줄곧 누군가에게 말하고 싶어 견딜수가 없던 비밀이었지만, 그것을 털어놓는 과정은 생각보다 슬프고 괴로웠다.

“제가 왜 사전 연락도 없이 당신 랩으로 찾아갔는지, 짐작하시겠어요?”

“글쎄요……? 사전 연락을 하고 찾아와도 이상하긴 매한가지인 곳이라.”

그녀의 실험실 급습을 기분 나쁘게 생각하거나, 이상한 일이라고 여기지 않고 그냥 흘려보냈던 스코티였다. 그는 그런 종류의 매너는 깊게 신경 쓰는 타입이 아니다.

“트랜스워프 이론을 빼앗아 간 사람들을 당신이 지금도 깊게 원망하고 있을 거라 생각했어요. 스타플리트 전체를 손아귀에 넣고 흔들 수도 있는 작품을, 너무나 뻔한 사람들이 뻔한 방법으로 빼앗아 간 거니까……. 그래서 스콧 당신이 앙심을 품고 다른 일을 벌이진 않을까 했죠. 미안한 마음뿐 아니라 경계심도 상당히 품고 있었던 거 인정할게요. 미안해요. 이렇게 치졸해요.

그런데 제가 본 미스터 스콧은 너무 담담했어요. 그날 당신과 얘기하면서, 당신이 정말 어떤 욕심도 없는 순수한 공학자라는 걸 알게 됐죠. 악의가 없었어요. 당신이 얼마나 대단한 사람인지 당신 본인은 반도 모르고 있어요. 그래서 그날 집으로 돌아가는데 너무 부끄러웠고, 미안했고, 언젠간 이 말 꼭 하고 싶었어요.”

그녀가 다시 한 번 눈가를 톡톡 두드렸다.

“전 그야말로 신참이니까 엔터프라이즈호 사람들에 대해선 아는 것보다 모르는 게 더 많죠. 그런 제가 당신들을 놓고 이렇다 저렇다 하는 건 어찌 보면 웃긴 일일 거예요. 하지만 이거 하나는 분명해요. 함선은 항상 당신을 필요로 하고, 함장님은 당신 같은 엔지니어를 필요로 해요. 잘 맞는 짝이에요.”

본즈가 G-160번 파이프 뒤에서 힘차게 나타난 것은 바로 그때였다.

“안녕, 공돌이들!”

스코티와 캐롤은 놀랄 찰나도 없이 본즈를 돌아보았고, 본즈는 스코티와 캐롤의 황당하다는 듯한 시선을 받고 잠시 머뭇거리다가, 붉어진 캐롤의 눈가를 보고 눈이 휘둥그레 해졌다. 그는 방금전과 달리 기세를 왕창 잃은 목소리로 말했다.

“나중에 다시 오랴?”

“대체 뭔 일이야?”

“아, 별일 없거든 넌 지금 당장 나랑 메디베이로 가자. 거부권 따윈 없다. 정말 미안해, 캐롤. 저 나이 처먹어도 청개구리인 놈은 이렇게 요리할 수밖에 없거든.”

 

 

36

 

스코티가 커크에 관한 꿈을 꾼 적이 있느냐고 물어본다면, 많지도 적지도 않은 경험이 있다고 말할 수가 있다.

꿈에 나타난 스토리의 유형은 두 가지로 나눌 수가 있었다. 하나는 메디베이로 커크에게 안겨서 가던 기억의 재생, 나머지 하나는 커크와 둘이서 어딘가를 돌아다니는 꿈. 정말로, 어딘가를 그냥 같이 산책하는 꿈. 돌아다니는 장소는 에버딘이기도 했고, 런던이기도 했고, 카디프의 어느 거리이기도 했다. 에버딘에 살 적에 스코티가 자주 갔던 펍도 거기 포함되어 있었다.

꿈에서는 두 명 다 지긋지긋한 스타플리트 제복 차림이 아니었다. 야상과 치노를 입은 짐, 스웨터에 재킷 차림인 스코티. 목적 없이 돌아다니면서 스코티가 하고 싶은 말을 마음대로 떠들고 짐은 가만히 듣고만 있다. 오랜 친구처럼 편안하게 한 장소에 머무르고 있다 보면 꿈은 끝나버린다.

무의식의 끝자락에 있는 욕망이라는 것도 이런 식이다. 프로이트 영감이 구라치지 말라고, 네 안의 리비도를 그렇게 허접스러운 것으로 보지 말라고 지하에서 비웃다가 뒤집어질 만한 꿈이지만 아무튼 현실이 이렇다. 자아가 욕구를 철저하게 억누르고 있는지, 아니면 뇌가 처리해야 할 정보량이 하도 많아서 애정이라는 코드에 별로 신경 쓸 겨를이 없어서 그런지는 모른다. 어쨌든 누구에게 말해도 의심 사지 않을만한 정도의 바람만 마음속에 있었고, 현실은 그마저도 꿈꿔보기 힘들게 한다.

이런 질문도 생각하기 힘들다. 캐롤처럼 아름다운 여성이었더라면? 맥코이처럼 오랜 친구였다면? 스팍처럼… 아니, 됐다.

 

 

37

 

“이거 참 성깔 더러운 상관일세. 여자애나 울리고 말이야.”

“그래, 누가 울고 있으면 내가 성깔이 더러운 거지?”

아무 설명도 하고 싶지 않았던 스코티는 이렇게 되받아쳤다. ‘뭐?’라는 표정의 본즈가 눈에 들어왔다. 본즈가 예상한 스코티의 답변 중엔 이 비슷한 답조차도 전혀 없던 모양이었다.

“난 개뿔도 잘못한 게 없고, 누굴 울게 한 적도 없고, 그냥 뭐가 서러워서 울고 있던 여자랑 우연히, 정말 우연히, 천문학적인 확률에 걸려서 같은 곳에 있었다고 해봐야 너 포함 아무도 안 믿겠지? 안 믿겠지. 그래, 내가 울렸다고 치자. 씨발 쌍판부터 이렇게 좆같은데 나라도 보자마자 울고 싶겠지.”

“어, 음…….”

스콧의 외모를 한 번도 비하한 적 없고, 비하하는 뜻에서 농담한 적 없으며, 앞으로도 비하할 예정이 없던 닥터는 뭐라고 대답해야할지 몰랐다. 스코티가 여자였다면 당장 PMS판정을 내리고 안정제를 줘서 쫓아 보냈겠지만, 스코티는 본즈와 같은 남성이다. 게다가 사춘기는 대략 20년 전에 지났으리라. 하지만 스코티가 귀신처럼 무시무시한 얼굴을 하고 있는 통에 그는 진짜로 서랍을 열어서 안정제를 꺼낼 뻔했다.

“아니면 말지 왜 신경질이야.”

“오, 누가 먼저 내 탓 했더라? 농담도 좀 때를 가려가면서 하시죠.”

“여튼 캐롤은 왜 울었대? 둘이서 뭔가 얘기는 하고 있었잖아.”

본즈의 말에 스코티는 입을 실룩거렸다.

“나라고 뭘 아냐? 미스 마커스는 그냥 그쪽 컴퓨터에 볼일이 있어서 왔던 거야. 난 마침 거기 산소 농도 수치가 이상하다는 리포트를 받아서 간 것뿐이고. 그래서 둘이서 우연히 딱! 마주쳤고! 어쩌다보니 서로 리포트해야 될 내용도 있는 것 같아서 얘기 좀 해봤는데!”

“무슨 리포트?”

“트랜스… 포트에 관해서?”

스코티는 순간적으로 멈칫했다. 없는 말 지어내는 재주가 없는 자신의 결점은 꼭 중요한때 결정적인 위기를 만들었다. 이런 제기랄. 삐끗했다가 ‘워프’를 기어코 말할 뻔했다.

“공돌이 공순이끼리 할 만한 얘기였네. 하나도 울 일도 아니구만. 트랜스포트 가지고 할 얘기가 뭐가 있는데?”

“그게…? … 모선(母船)에서 다른 함선이나 셔틀로… 사람을 트랜스포트 하는 과정에서 수반되는 아ㅁ…#$&^$&%*^%읍븝큽??”

“혀 씹었수?”

“… 수반되는 시간 지연!! Time lag!!! 그 시간 지연을 줄일 방법이 있다면 정말 대단할 거라고 했지! 미스 마커스가 그 방법을 계속 연구하고 있는데 별로 진척이 없대!! 그래서 짜증이 난다고 눈물 좀 찔끔한 거야!! 찔끔할만하지!! 울 법하지!! 나 같은 엔지니어 아니면 이런 뼈를 깎는 듯한 아픔에 누가 공감해주겠어?!”

본즈는 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 그 여자가 트랜스포터도 담당하는 여자였던가? 무기랑 방어 시스템만 파는 줄 알았는데? 다 해먹다니 완전 만능이잖아? 스코티는 십 초 만에 급조해낸 거짓말이 공학에 문외한인 닥터에게 반쯤 먹혀들어간 것을 보고, 안도의 한숨을 쉬며 쐐기를 박았다. 기계치들이 천재의 고통을 알리가 있나.

“그게 그렇게 고통이었다고? 역시 그쪽 세상은 알 수가 없다니까.”

“아무렴. 마커스는 내가 지금까지 본 여자 중에 제일 똑똑한 여자야. 나중에 뭔가 해낼 거야. 그나저나 나 이상한 말 안했지? 수반되는… 그다음에.”

“‘시간 지연’이라고 지 입으로 말해놓고선.”

본즈는 진찰기를 스코티의 가슴팍으로 들이대면서 짜증을 냈다. 그는 그의 집이나 마찬가지인 메디베이에 이 시끄럽고 반항적인 손님을 어르고 달래서 모셔오느라 진땀을 뺀 상태였다. 할 일도 많아 죽겠는데 웬 공돌이 하나가 부담을 한 짐 더 얹어주고 있으니 신경질이 안 날 수가 없었다. 평소에도 스코티와 고운 말 써가면서 말하긴 힘들었다. 하지만 오늘 같은 날은 훨씬 더 힘들었다.

“이제 날 왜 여기로 끌고 왔는지 물어도 되냐?”

“소인이 매일 식단을 체크하러 오시라고 했건마는 그대는 단 한 차례도 이곳에 납시지 않으시더이다. 식당에도 코빼기도 비치질 않으신 것은 매한가지로소이다. 제대로 잡수신 음식이 없사오니 만드실 식단도 있을 리가 만무할 것이옵니다. 넌 죽여도 내가 죽인다, 이 새끼야.”

그는 바닥에 진찰기를 살벌하게 내동댕이치며 일어났다.

“내가 저번에 했던 말 전면 수정한다. 20파운드 찌워. 메디베이엔 아침저녁으로 하루에 두 번씩 와. 내가 가진 영양제는 다 너한테 실험해볼 생각이다. 식당은 무조건 나랑 같이 간다. 진단 결과를 말해주자면, 영양실조와 폐렴 초기 증상이 엿보이고 갑상선 기능 저하가 의심되는 상황. 우울장애 확실. 진찰 끝.”

“절대 안 돼.”

본즈는 몸을 돌려 캐비넷으로 가려다가 멈칫했다. 험상궂은 표정을 지으며 뒤를 돌아보니 스코티가 손에 얼굴을 반쯤 묻고 있는 것이 보였다. 아무리 비뚤어진 눈으로 바라보려고 해도, 그의 표정이 순수한 고통을 담고 있다는 사실 자체는 부정하기 어려웠다. 스코티는 툭 건드리면 터져버릴 것 같았다. 그가 한숨을 쉬며 말했다.

“내가 왜 그동안 메디베이에 못 갔는지 알아?”

“‘못’ 갔다고?”

“여기선 브릿지가 너무 가까우니까…….”

이건 또 무슨 개소리인가, 생각하다가 스코티와 커크의 싸움이 지금도 진행 중이라는 사실을 본즈는 새삼 깨달았다. 자세한 사정은 모르겠지만 만인에게 뻗대는 스콧이 쩔쩔맬 정도로 커크가 분노를 터뜨린 건 확실하다. 아마 커크는 화를 당장 풀 생각이 없을 것이다.

스코티의 이름이 첫 승선 명단에서 누락된 걸 보았을 때는 단순한 전산 실수인줄 알았고, 두 번째 승선 명단이 올라왔을 때 그 생각을 굳혔다. 그러나 스팍이 브릿지로 자주 출입할 몇몇 장교들에게 흘린 말을 통해 자신의 생각이 틀렸다는 것을 알았다. 그리고 컨스털레이션으로 오르던 첫날 스코티의 표정을 보자, 두 사람 사이에 꽤나 심각한 트러블이 있었다는 것을 짐작했다. 십중팔구 커크쪽이 더 우세한 트러블일 것이다.

그리고 짐은 너무 자주 메디베이에서 시간을 때운다.

“브릿지에 계신 누구랑 맞닥뜨릴까봐 무서웠어?”

“단순히 내게 화낼까 봐 무서웠던 게 아냐. 우연히 라도 마주쳤다간…….”

나 쫓겨나. 말을 마치자 본즈의 얼굴이 경악으로 물들었다.

“세상에, 짐이 너한테 그러든?”

“직접 그렇게 말한건 아니지만, 스팍을 통해 얘기한 거야…….”

“그러니까 백퍼센트 사실이란 얘기군. 타는 건 좋은데 존나 코빼기도 보이지 말라고?”

“아예 살아있는 척도 하지 말라고 하는 것 같아.”

My holy fucking Jimness! 내가 그놈의 밴댕이 소갈머리를 어찌 조져놓으면 좋을까요? 예? 닥터 맥코이는 머리를 미친 듯이 긁으며 중얼거리더니 갑자기 어디론가 사라졌다. 5분 뒤, 그는 스코티에게도 상당히 익숙한 병 하나와 잔 두 개를 손에 들고 나타났다. 그리고 스코티에게 오라는 손짓을 했다.

“환자에게 이러면 안 되는 거 아는데, 오늘은 오랜만에 탈선 좀 해보자. Come on, lad.”

 

 

38

 

커크는 창밖으로 별들이 어느 특이점으로부터 멀어지는 광경을 내다보았다. 함선이 고속으로 움직이고 있었다. 선원들이 있음에도 불구하고 브릿지에는 잔잔한 침묵이 흘렀다. 가끔씩 잡히는 시그널의 ‘삑’하는 소리가 공중으로 흩어졌다.

저 멀리 태양계를 떠나 있는 인간에게 밤낮의 구분이란 없다. 하지만 커크는 지금이 밤이라고 생각했다. 한 밤중. 자신만의. 별과 별 사이를 메우는 어둠이 유리창을 투과해 그를 한차례 쓸고 지나갔다. 멀리서 다가오는 행성 몇 개가 컨스털레이션이 지구에서 얼마나 멀어졌는지 가르쳐주었다.

 

 

39

 

본즈와 스코티 사이에는 다른 종류의 침묵이 흘렀다. 스코티는 애꿎은 글라스 바닥만 노려보고 있었고 (집에 똑같은 위스키가 열다섯 병은 있었다), 본즈는 오른손으로 턱을 괸 채 왼손의 손가락으로 탁상을 툭툭 두들기고 있었다. 이건 곧 있을 진지한 대화를 예고하는 침묵이다. 본즈는 이런저런 생각을 머릿속으로 정리하는 중이었고, 스코티는 본즈의 입에서 무슨 말이 나올지 머릿속으로 예상해보는 중이었다.

침묵을 먼저 깬 것은 본즈였다.

“좀 심했네.”

스코티의 손가락에서 힘이 쭉 빠졌다. 그는 놓칠뻔한 글라스를 허둥지둥 붙잡으며 말했다.

“뭐 얼마나 대단한 생각을 하나 했더니, 결론이 달랑 그거야?”

“내 말은, 둘 다 좀 심했단 소리야. 커크. 스코티. 둘 모두 말이다. 어떻게 제일 콤플렉스인 부분들만 정통으로 찔러가지고 일을 여기까지 끌고 오냐 그래.”

본즈는 자기 글라스에 위스키를 한 잔 더 따랐다. 기껏 열었는데 스코티의 반응이 시들해서 좀 실망스러웠지만, 병을 딸 그럴듯한 핑계가 생긴 것 그 자체는 괜찮았다. 아무 일도 없는데 술이 당긴다는 이유 하나만으로 아끼는 컬렉션을 개봉하는 건 왠지 양심에 매우 찔리는 일이다. 얼음이 없다는 것이 아쉬웠다.

“그래, 난 그 자식 아픈 데를 건드린 게 맞아. 그것도 아주 돌직구로! 존나 자비 없이! 칼부터 박은 걸 인정한다고. 그런데 역으로 내 콤플렉스를 그쪽이 건드린 적은 없는데.”

“커크가 널 아예 없는 사람 취급하려고 하잖아?”

“없는 사람 취급당하는 데 기분 좋은 사람이 세상에 어딨냐?”

“넌 다른 사람이 아닌 ‘제임스 커크’한테 핍박받거나 무시당하는 걸 유난히 못 참아. 예전에 네가 했던 일들을 봐라. 딸랑 몇 시간 전에 잘려놓고선 커크가 좌표 하나 불러주니까 목성까지 슝 날아가서 드레드노트급 괴물 하나를 완전히 망쳐놓는데 일조했지.

내가 만약 커크하고 그런 식으로 싸우고 사표 썼다면 목성으로 날아가고 어쩌고 할 시간에 계속 샌프란시스코에 남아있었다. 그 다음날 걔한테서 전화 비슷한 게 왔나 확인이나 잠깐 해보고 말거고. 난 적어도 내 자존심 세워질 때까진 그놈이 시키는 대로 안 해. 그게 일반적인 거 아닌가?”

스코티가 항의의 말을 내뱉기도 전에 본즈가 손을 들어서 제지했다.

“어쨌든 넌 나와 다르게, 짐에게 무조건 도움이 되려고 해. 짐에게서 인정받으려는 욕구를 항상 드러냈으면 드러냈지 숨긴 적이 없어. 그러니 넌 걔랑 싸워도 너는 씨발 니 갈 길을 가고, 나는 내 갈 길을 가겠다. 마이웨이. 이 간단한 게 전혀 안됩니다요. 알간? 애정 하는 상사의 관심 좀 받아보려고 동으로 뛰고 서로 뛰는 쪼끄만 부하의 모습이 눈에 선하구나. 이러니 꼴도 보기 싫으니까 눈앞에서 썩 꺼지라는 말이 너한테 어떻게 들렸을지 짐작이 간다.”

“마시긴 같이 마셨는데 취한 건 너만 취했냐? 아까부터 계속 헛소리야.”

그러나 스코티의 마음은 고슴도치가 한번 구르고 간 것 마냥 잔뜩 찔렸다. 사람의 속내를 꿰뚫어 보는 본즈의 능력은 대체 어디서 온 걸까? 현대 의료 기술엔 텔레파시도 포함이 되나? 아니면 알고 봤더니 본즈가 벌칸이라 마인드 멜딩을? 예나 지금이나 이루 말할 수 없이 뜨뜻미지근한 스팍과 본즈의 사이를 보면 그건 아닌 것 같다.

“네 콤플렉스는 짐이 네게 주는 ‘관심’이고, 이번엔 짐의 콤플렉스에 대해 말할 차례지. 너 내가 왜 나와는 하나부터 열까지 다른 짐 커크랑 친구로 지낼 수 있었는지 알아? 그렇게 가볍고 사납고 종잡을 수가 없는 놈이랑?”

“내가 알게 뭐야.”

스코티는 글라스를 탁상 위에 내려놓으면서 내뱉었다.

“난 역사엔 젬병이거든. 이게 자랑은 아니지만, 솔직히 말해서 교과서에 나오는 위인이나 사건 같은 건 별 관심도 없고 외워지지도 않아. 이상하게 내 머리는 역사 쪽으로는 전혀 안 돌아가. 애초에 설계가 그런 방향으로 되어 먹지가 않았어. 내가 외우고 있는 건 어떻게든 시험만 통과하기 위해서 무작정 외웠던 것들뿐이야.”

“우린 분명 ‘본즈가 굳이 커크와 친구였던 이유’에 대해 얘기하고 있던 것 같은데.”

“포인트는 이거야. 내가 조지 커크의 존재를 몰랐다는 거.”

본즈는 위스키를 한 모금 들이켰다.

“그게 내가 짐과 친구가 될 수 있었던 이유지.”

 

 

40

 

“그… 내가 관심이 없다고 해서, 조지 커크 소령이 이룬 업적을 폄하할 생각은 전혀 없어. 자기를 희생해서 800명 넘는 승무원을 살린 것이 숭고한 일이라는 점엔 그 누구도 이의가 없지. 아마 그 사람은 자신의 죽음이 어떤 식으로 아들에게 그림자를 드리울지 조금도 예측 못 했을 거야. 예측했으면 사람이 아니라 신이게?

문제는 아들 제임스가 완전히 해리 포터 꼴이 났다는 거야. 음, 너 고전 판타지 안 읽나? 읽을 위인이 아니지 니가. 넌 아시모프나 하인리히를 팔 텐데……. 집어치워. 그 쪽은 내가 몰라.

정정하자. 짐은 조지의 아들이라는 사실 하나 때문에 너무 많은 기대와 증오를 받았던 거 같아. 어머니는 아버지를 희생을 딛고 자란 아들을 싫어하셨다고 하고, 친척들은 짐을 항상 짐이 아니라 ‘위대한 조지의 아들’로 생각했다고 하고, 사관학교에 들어온 계기도……. 어… 파이크 함장님이 짐이 ‘조지의 아들’인 걸 알고 특별히 눈여겨보셔서 그렇게 됐다고 들었는데.

여기까진 커크나 다른 사람들에게서 전해 듣기만 한 얘기니까 어느 정도 진실성이 있는지 확신은 못 해. 다만 사관학교에 들어와선, 실제로 사람들이 어떻게 커크를 대하는지 내 눈으로 봤어. 아버지가 커크 소령이라면서요? ‘그’ 커크 소령의 아들이라면서요? 사진 한 장만 찍어도 돼요? 동생한테 보여주려고. 걔가 아버님을 진짜 존경하거든요. 아이오와에 있는 아버님 기념비 보셨어요? 안녕, 니가 조지 커크의 아들이구나? ‘그’ 커크의 아들인데 당신은 상태가 왜 이래요? (와, 이걸 진짜로 대놓고 묻는 년이 있더라) 당신이 아버지의 명예에 해가 된다는 생각은 못 해요? 아버지만큼 유능한 함장이 될 생각이 있기는 해요? (그래, 단 12분 동안?) 그만한 희생을 감당할 수 있어요? (전쟁도 없는 상황에 무슨?) 아버지를 존경해요? 왜 아버지만한 아들은 없지? 당신은 왜 이렇게 가벼워? 대답 좀 해보란 말야, 조지의 아들! 이봐!

나는 걔가 생도 시절에 고삐 풀린 망아지처럼 뛰어다녔던 걸 어느 정도는 이해해. 그런 식으로라도 스트레스를 뿜어내고 오지 않았더라면 입교하고 첫 1년이 지나가기도 전에 노이로제 환자가 됐을 거야. 분명해. 짐의 존재를 그 아버지의 패러디나 오마쥬 정도로 생각하는 인간들 때문에, 옆에서 지켜보는 나까지 돌아버릴 지경이었거든.

짐이 탈선으로 아버지와는 별개의 자기 존재를 증명하려 들었다고 말한다면 (솔직히 내가 보기엔 설득력 없다만) 심리학적으로는 타당한 설명일거야. 그만큼 사람들은 짐의 얼굴에 조지의 가면을 덮어씌우려고 애를 썼고, 짐은 그 가면을 안 쓰려고 매일매일 달아났어. 웃기는 숨바꼭질이야, 안 그래?

아버지의 그림자를 아무리 피하려고 해도, 교과서엔 아버지 이름이 있고 도서관에는 아버지 이름이 언급된 논문이 있고 스타플리트 한구석엔 아버지의 명패가 걸려있지. 너무 큰 명예는 말이야……. 그 자체로 덫이야. 거기 끼이면 고통 속에서 아주 천천히 죽어가게 되지.

스팍도 내놓고 ‘당신 아버지의 희생’ 운운했었어. 짐과 그 놈 사이가 상당히 까칠했던 시절에. 믿어지냐?

짐이 그냥 ‘제임스 T 커크’로 회자되기 시작한 시점은 얘가 함장이 되고, 네로를 블랙홀에 처넣은 다음 엔터프라이즈호를 무사히 지구로 갖고 온 이후부터야. 웃기지? 아버지와 비슷한 노선을 밟되, 죽지 않고 돌아오고 나서야 짐을 짐으로 봐주기 시작했다니. 이전까지 짐은 조지의 변주에 불과했지만, 어, 조지와 다르게 희생을 하면서도 살아 돌아오고 나니까 짐의 능력을 인정하기 시작했다? 말이 이렇게 되나? 니가 나중에 정리 좀 해봐.

하여튼 짐이 자기 선원들을 나름 아끼고 (그래, 보기엔 별로 아끼는 것처럼 보이진 않아) 함장직을 중요하게 생각하는 건 (그래, 별로 중요하게 생각하는 것처럼 안 보이긴 한다고) 아버지의 후광을 벗고 자신을 스스로 빛낼 수 있는 방법이 한정되어 있기 때문이야. ‘올바른 함장’으로 살아가는 것. 한편으로는, 생사를 같이하는 엔터프라이즈호 가족들이 자신을 ‘조지의 아들’이 아닌 ‘짐’으로 봐주고 있다는 확신이 있기 때문인 거고.

아버지의 그림자로부터 계속해서 도망치는 건 지금도 짐의 몫이야. 단지 예전처럼 절박하지 않을 뿐.”

 

 

41

 

본즈의 혀 꼬인 장광설이 끝나자, 스코티는 이마에 손을 짚었다. 그리고 결국 꺼내는 일 자체가 고통스러운 화제를 또 한 번 끄집어내고야 말았다.

“그러니까 네 말은, ‘어째서 아버지 흉내를 냈냐’고 한 내 말이…….”

 

 

42

 

“짐에 대한 엄청난 조롱이었다는 거지. 짐이 사랑하는 사람들을 위해서 짐 본인이 결심한 희생이, 결국 아버지가 한 희생의 모사에 지나지 않았다는…….”

본즈는 취기가 오르기 시작한 얼굴을 손으로 비비면서 중얼거렸다.

 

 

43

 

 **\-----a lag** : [요약] 트랜스포트 과정 중 트랜스포트 지정 좌표에 위치한 대상을 읽어들일때 나타나는 ……

…… 이전까지는 특정한 명칭 없이 시간 지연(time lag)으로 지칭되었으나, 스타플리트의 군나르 올손·토마스 라인데커 박사가 이끄는 연구 팀이 트랜스포트 과정에서 데이터를 읽어 들이기 위해 호출하는 함수를 수정 …… 지연 시간에 대한 계산식을 제시하면서 새로운 기준이 필요함을 주장 …… 해당 lag 를 계산할 때 고려되는 탄성 계수가 ……

(까맣게까맣게까맣게까맣게)

 

 

44

 

엄포를 놓은 지 사흘 만에 닥터 맥코이는 스코티에게서 손을 뗐다. 원인 불명의 변종 티푸스가 함선 안에서 유행하기 시작하면서 의료 장교 전원에게 비상이 떨어진 것이다.

최초의 환자는 통제실에서 주로 근무하는 어느 과학부 소속 남자 하사였다. 그는 어느 날 미열과 만성피로를 호소하면서 본즈를 찾아왔는데, 감기나 독감의 기미는 보이지 않았으므로 본즈는 그의 병인(病因)을 과로로 판단하고 약을 줘서 돌려보냈다. 그 다음 날 그는 근무하던 장소에서 발진을 일으키며 쓰러졌다. 몇 시간 후 그와 가까운 장소에서 근무하던 선원들도 하나둘씩 피로를 호소하기 시작했다. 본즈는 메디베이를 봉쇄하고 티푸스 감염이 의심되는 선원들만 그 안으로 들였다. 하루가 지나 본즈 휘하 간호 장교 한 명에게서도 똑같은 티푸스가 발병하자, 본즈는 함선 전체에 경계령을 내렸다. ‘한 장소에 쓸데없이 여럿이 모여 있지 말라. 하루에 한 번 이상 소독 장치로 들어갔다 나올 것. 할 일이 끝나거든 각자의 방으로 썩 꺼져라. 아직까지 멀쩡한 선원들은 메디컬 베이 근처로 얼씬도 하지 말라. 특히 브릿지에서 근무하는 놈들. 절대로!’ 본즈는 잠도 못자고 메디베이에 갇혀 있어야 했다.

우주에 고립된 함선 내부는 항시 전염병을 순환시킬 준비를 하고 있는 세계나 다름없다. 치명적인 무언가가 퍼지기 시작하면 그것이 함선 전체를 집어삼키는 데에는 얼마 걸리지 않는다. 뿐만 아니라, 컨스털레이션이 옮겨간 병이 실수로 그들이 도착할 행성에 퍼졌다간 사태가 걷잡을 수 없는 방향으로 흘러 갈 수도 있다.

그냥 수학여행일 뿐인데 별일이 다 생기네. 스코티는 생각했다. 그는 영양제를 받을 마음도 없었고, 식당에서 잔뜩 눈치 봐가면서 본즈와 꾸역꾸역 밥을 먹고 싶지도 않았다. 티푸스와 달리 그의 병의 원인은 너무나 뻔했다. 그 원인이 사라지기 전까진 무슨 처방을 해도 이 불편한 느낌이 가시지 않을 것이다. 병자 사이에서 사투를 벌이고 있는 본즈를 굳이 찾아가 진찰 받는답시고 방해할 생각도 없었다. 본즈는 스코티를 까맣게 잊었고, 스코티도 본즈를 잊었다.

 

 

45

 

스코티는 전압실 근처를 걷고 있다가 예상치 못하게 두 사람과 마주쳤다. 캐롤과 술루였다. 캐롤은 들고 있는 휴대용 패널을 가리키며 술루에게 뭔가 이야기하던 중이었고, 술루는 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다. 샌드위치를 씹으면서.

“키 잡는 건 누구한테 맡기고 삐질삐질 내려오셨나?”

“오랜만이에요, 스콧.”

술루가 씩 웃었다.

“방에 가서 좀 자려고요. 하다 보니 잠잘 시간을 놓쳤어요.”

“짐이 계속 갈궜지?”

“에이, 전혀요. 커크 함장님은 그냥 평소랑 똑같아요. 지휘 컴퓨터 시스템이 엔터프라이즈호랑 많이 달라서 계속 이것저것 살펴보다 보면 시간이 엄청 잘 지나가요. 평생 가도 안 쓸 기능까지 있더라고요. 게임하면서 밤새운 거랑 비슷해요.”

사실 지휘 컴퓨터 시스템은 스코티도 보고 싶었다. 말은 안했지만 그건 컨스털레이션호로 훈련을 한다는 소식을 들었을 때부터 내심 바란 것이었다. 수많은 프로그래머들을 인신 공양해가면서 만들었을 괴물의 뇌를 만져보고 싶은 마음은 엔지니어로써 어쩔 수 없다.

통풍관 위에 올라 앉아 생명 유지 프로그램을 돌리고 있었을 적에 무심코 캐롤에게 그런 얘기를 꺼냈는데, 대수롭지 않다는 듯한 그녀의 대답이 돌아왔다. ‘브릿지로 가시면 되잖아요? 미스터 스콧이라면 언제든 보실 수 있을 텐데.’ 스코티는 그제야 부함장이 마커스 대위에게는 자신과 짐의 불화나, 출입금지령에 대해 귀띔을 해주지 않았다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 그때 브릿지로 가지 못하는 이유에 대해 350가지 핑계를 대야 했다. 그녀가 납득을 했는지는 알 수가 없었다.

캐롤의 목소리가 스코티를 생각에서 이끌어냈다.

“꼭 그런 건 아닐 거예요. 닥터 맥코이가 함선을 모는 놈들은 죽어도 브릿지에서 죽어야 한다고 협박을 해서 지금 다들 억지로 자리 지키고 있대요. 누가 들으면 브릿지 밖에 페스트라도 퍼져있는 줄 알 것 같네요.”

“원래 닥터는 말을 그렇게 하지.”

“근데 사실 다들 브릿지에서 나가고 싶어서 좀이 쑤실걸요. 특히 함장님이.”

술루가 샌드위치의 마지막 남은 조각을 입에 털어 넣으면서 말했다.

“부함장님하고 우후라가 냉전 중이거든요. 지금 거기 분위기 말도 못하게 험악해요. 미국에서 혼인빙자사기 범죄에 대한 뭔 판례가 나왔는데, 미스터 스팍이랑 우후라가 서로 그걸 다르게 해석하다 싸웠다나 뭐라나… 차라리 사랑싸움을 했으면 좋겠어요. 나중엔 작작 좀 하라고 함장님이 빽 소리 지르더라고요. 두 사람 자리가 참 불행하게도 내 체어 뒤에 붙어 있는 건 어쩔 수가 없지만, 뒤통수에다 대고 이러지 좀 말라고. 그래서 며칠 전부터 말 한마디 없이 냉전. 음.”

“우주에 와서 차암… 우주 같은 주제로 싸운다. 난 그것들 사귄다고 할 때 처음부터 뭐가 이상하다고 생각하긴 했어.”

스코티가 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 술루는 어깨를 으쓱했고, 캐롤은 체념했다는 표정을 지었다.

“같은 여자로서 우후라 대위님 편을 들고 싶네요. 두 분 싸우는 건 브릿지 들렀을 때 한두 번 봤거든요.”

“당신이 봐도 스팍이 개소릴 하고 있는가 봐요?”

“아뇨. 그렇다기보단 미스터 스팍보다 탄도 측정 프로그램이 열 배쯤 다정해서? 제 남자친구가 말을 그런 식으로 한다면, 걔가 하는 말이 아무리 지당하다고 해도 축구공처럼 뻥 차서 날려버리고 싶을 거예요. 미스터 스콧, 이거 받아요. 마침 당신한테 가던 중인데 잘됐네요.”

스코티는 그녀가 불쑥 들이민 휴대용 패널을 받아들었다. 그는 자신이 일하다가 흘리고 간 패널이 있나 싶어서 고개를 갸웃거렸지만, 곧 패널에 띄워진 화면을 보고 놀랄 수밖에 없었다.

“탄탈루스 장(場)의 원리를 약간 이용해 본거예요. 조타수의 컴퓨터 화면, 항해사의 컴퓨터 화면, 브릿지의 창으로 뜨는 화면, 이건 현재 함선 위치를 나타내는 지도. 이렇게 화면이 4분할 된 상태로 보실 수도 있고요, 만약 더 크게 보시고 싶으시다면, 이렇게… 두 번 툭툭 두들기시면 전체 화면으로 바뀌어요.”

캐롤이 준 패널은 그녀가 말한 것들을 실시간으로 전송해서 보여주고 있었다. 화면 위에다 감시 카메라를 몰래 달아놓은 다음, 그것들이 촬영하는 화면을 그녀가 있는 그대로 스코티에게 보여주는 셈이었다. 물론 그야말로 감시 카메라 화면일 뿐이라 보는 것 이외에 달리 스코티가 할 수 있는 일은 없지만, 그래도 이런 건 생각하지도 못했다. 스코티가 말문이 막혀서 제자리에 서 있는데 술루가 입을 열었다.

“당신이 제 컴퓨터를 한번 보셨으면 좋겠다고 생각했어요. 아무래도 전 기능을 반도 파악 못 한 것 같거든요. 보시면 분명히 흥분하실 텐데. 그런데 부함장님이 당신은 브릿지로 출입할 수 없다고 해서 난감했죠. 이번 훈련이 끝나면 컨스털레이션에 다시 오를 일은 아마 없을 테니까. 그러던 중에 마커스 대위가 저한테 재밌는 제안을 하시더라고요.”

스코티는 생각에 잠겼다. 캐롤 마커스는 장교다. 하지만 닥터 맥코이처럼 내킬 때마다 브릿지에 들락날락하는 것이 자연스러운 인물은 아니다. 그녀가 브릿지로 올라가는 건 짐이나 스팍에게 보고해야 할 무언가가 있을 때뿐이고, 보통은 셔틀과 무기고, 아니면 스코티처럼 기관실 주위를 돌아다니면서 엔진을 살피는 것이 더 자연스럽다. 그런 그녀가 항해사와 조타수의 컴퓨터 근처로 다가와 탄탈루스 장을 펼치는 모습을 보였더라면 누구든 이상하게 생각했을 것이다. 지금처럼 브릿지에서 사람들이 오고 나가기 힘들어진 상황이라면 더더욱. 이제 스코티는 술루가 들고 있는 샌드위치가 단순히 선의에서 우러나온 선물은 아니라는 것을 짐작할 수 있었다.

“이거 무슨 스타플리트 조항에 어긋나는 일이라거나, 그런 건 아니겠지?”

평소엔 있거나 말거나 신경도 안 쓰던 스타플리트 규정이었지만, 문득 입에서 그런 질문이 튀어나왔다. 그는 감사를 표현해야 할 때마다 전혀 다른 이야기를 입으로 끄집어내는 버릇을 여전히 버리지 못했다. 술루는 눈을 굴렸다.

“글쎄요, 규정은 부함장님 담당이라서.”

“함선 바깥사람한테 패널이 전달되는 것만 아니라면 괜찮지 않을까요?”

캐롤이 물었다.

“모르겠어요. 브릿지 내부에 누군가 탄탈루스 장 같은걸 설치하는 일이 어쩌면 규정에 어긋날 수도 있죠. 그런데 이건 누가 눈치 채지 않는 이상 영영 알려지지 않을 거고,”

그리고 난 며칠 동안 눈치가 없을 예정이거든요, 그 말을 맺으며 술루는 찢어지게 하품을 했다.

 

 

46

 

짐 커크는 이번 훈련이 처음부터 끝까지 잘못된 것투성이라고 생각하고 있었다. 한 판 전쟁을 치른 선원들을 겨우 살려놨더니 몇 달 쉬지도 못하게 하고 막무가내로 훈련에 투입한 것이며, 엔터프라이즈호가 아닌 다른 함선을 동원하라고 명령해서 여러 선원들에게 혼란을 준 것, 뜬금없이 나타난 전염병, 부함장과 통역 장교 간의 어처구니없는 싸움, 그리고 자신의 거지 같은 마음 상태. 지금 자신이 느끼고 있는 불쾌한 감정이 분노인지, 후회인지, 이도저도 아니면 자괴감에서 비롯되는 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 뭐가 됐든 지구 밖의 어디로도 날아가고 싶은 심정이 아니었다.

차라리 스팍과 우후라가 머리채라도 쥐어 뜯어가며 요란하게 싸우길 바랐다. 그렇다면 자신은 두 사람에게 힘껏 소리를 지르고 있는 대로 성질을 폭발시킬 수 있을 테니까. 그러나 우후라는 몰라도 그녀의 남자친구에겐 죽었다 깨어나도 기대할 수 없는 일이다. 두 사람은 철저한 침묵과 외면을 택했고, 덕분에 브릿지에는 매일 같이 찬바람이 불었지만 커크는 짜증을 낼 수도 없었다. 그러던 와중에 탐사 일정까지 느닷없이 변경되니 불쾌한 감정은 더더욱 몸집을 키워갔다.

원래 일정대로라면 자신은 컨스털레이션을 행성 유로타스로 끌고 가서, 유로타스 지도자에게 현재 이오딘 원소 개발 사업에 대한 중간보고를 자세히 받고 와야 했다. 그러나 유로타스를 지배하는 것은 한 사람의 지도자가 아닌 지독한 정국 불안이다. 내전이 발발했다는 긴급 연락이 몇 시간 전에 함선에 들어왔다. 클링온과의 연대를 원하는 자유파와 연방과의 연대를 결정한 보수파 간 갈등이 폭발한 것이다. 분노에 찬 함성소리와 폭발음이 지도자의 다급한 말투 사이사이로 섞여 들어오는 것을 들으면서 커크는 지금 유로타스에 착륙하는 건 전쟁 개입이나 다름없다는 결론을 내렸다. 훈련은 훈련이니 뭐든 탐사는 하고 와야 하지만 지금의 목적지에서 그 짓을 한다는 건 말도 안 되는 얘기다.

그는 결국 나미아계로 함선을 돌리라는 지시를 내리고서, 체어에 앉았다.

 

 

47

 

스코티는 주머니에 넣고 다니던 것을 캐롤에게 주었다. 캐롤이 자기 손바닥에 올려진 조그마한 강아지 모양 뱃지를 이리저리 조심스럽게 살펴보면서 물었다. 이건 뭐예요, 미스터 스콧?

“까먹기 전에 주는 거예요. 어떤 실험 성공의 증거지……. 지구로 다시 돌아가면 그 실험 눈앞에서 보여줄게요. 당신도 관심 있을만한 연구죠.”

그리고 술루를 손가락으로 가리키며 말했다.

“넌 미스 마커스랑 같이 와. 특별히 너한테도 보여줄 테니까.”

캐롤은 뱃지를 어디에 달아야 할까 고민하다가, 머리에 꽂고 있던 검은 핀을 빼서 거기에 뱃지를 달았다. 그리고 핀을 다시 머리에 꽂았다. 술루와 스코티는 이 일련의 과정을 생물의 부화 과정을 관찰하듯 찬찬히 바라보았다. 그녀는 아주 간단한 동작도 매우 우아하게 보이게 하는 능력이 있었다.

 

 

48

 

본즈는 의자에 앉아, 발진과 고열을 동시에 일으키면서 침대에 뻗어있는 환자들을 돌아보았다. 모든 발병자에게 하이포를 한 시간 전에 주사한 참이었고, 컴퓨터는 병원체 분석을 계속해서 느릿느릿 진행하고 있었다. 65% 분석 완료. 한 시간에 1%씩 채워져 가는듯한 로딩바를 그는 멍하니 지켜보았다. 잠시 찾아온 업무 간 공백을 이용해서 쉬어야 했지만, 혹시나 메디베이의 문을 열고 또 다른 환자가 들어올까 싶어서 긴장을 늦출 수도 없었다. 그는 언제쯤 이 지긋지긋한 훈련에서 벗어나 지구를 다시 밟을 수 있을지 궁금했다.

그러고 보니, 대체 언제쯤 목적지에 도착하는 거지? 시간이 예상한 것보다 많이 흘렀는데도 불구하고 함선은 멈출 기미가 없었다. 달력을 확인할 틈이 없었어도 그건 확실히 느낄 수 있었다. 순간 커크의 목소리가 메디베이의 정적을 가로질렀다.

[ **Kirk in.** ]

본즈는 번뜩 고개를 들어 목소리가 들려오는 곳을 보았다.

[ … 제군들에게 알린다. 잘 알듯이 본 탐사대는 가우시안계의 유로타스 행성을 향하고 있었다. 그러나 피치 못할 사정으로 인해 목적지를 급히 변경하게 되었다. 현재 함선은 나미아계를 향해 비행하는 중이다. ]

잠시 커크가 목을 고르는 소리가 들렸다.

[ 본 탐사대는 나미아계의 행성 위건, 자르돈, 오르파에서 자료 수집을 마친 뒤 지구로 귀항할 예정이다. 곧 워프 상태에 들어간다. 현재 유로타스의 정치적 상황이 불안정하여 스타플리트 탐사대가 접근하기엔 부적절하다고 판단하는바, 예정에 대해 변경 조치를 취하게 되었다. 다시 한 번 알린다. 목적지를 변경한다……. ]

본즈는 선내 방송이 들려오는 지점으로부터 눈을 떼지 못하고 중얼거렸다. '위건으로 간다고? 젠장. 버려진 행성 위건?'

그는 책에서 위건의 사진을 본 적이 있었다. 아주 오래전에 어느 스타플리트 탐사대가 찍은 것이 분명한 풍경. 그저 사진일 따름이었지만 본즈는 거기서 유형지 같은 광막함과 황량함을 생생하게 읽어냈다.

'얌마, 짐. 기왕 딴 데 가는 거 좀 유쾌한 곳으로 갈 순 없냐. 거긴 완전 사막이잖아. 우울증 도질 것 같은.' 허공에다 대고 짜증을 내는 것도 잠시, 환자 한 명이 방송 소리에 부스스 깨어나는 바람에 본즈는 다시 자리에서 일어나야 했다.

 

 

49

 

항성 나미아를 중심으로 공전하는 6개의 행성이 있다. 이전 스타플리트 탐사대의 기록에 따르면 그 중 생명의 기척이 발견된 행성은 위건 뿐이다. 지구인보다 키가 작으며 발성언어를 사용하지 않는 종족이 행성을 지배했다. 그곳의 자연과 대기는 모든 면에서 뉴질랜드 오지의 그것과 비슷했다. 광합성을 하는 거대한 동물들이 육지와 바다에서 서식했다.

그런 위건은 이제 과거 속에 갇힌 행성이다. (연방 역사에서는 거의 언급되지 않는 부분이지만) 스타플리트를 통해 연방과 접촉을 시작한지 얼마 되지 않아 위건에 알 수 없는 병이 스물스물 퍼졌다. 이 병은 행성 주민에겐 영향을 끼치지 않았다. 이 병이 영향을 끼친 것은 위건의 식물이다. 어디서 어떻게 탄생했는지 알 수 없는 세균이 단 15년 만에 위건에 서식하던 모든 식물을 절멸시켰다. 행성민들이 사태의 심각성을 알고 연방에 도움을 요청했을 때는 이미 뉴질랜드가 사하라 사막으로 변해버렸으며, 그들 자신도 개체 수가 어마어마하게 줄어든 다음이었다. 설상가상으로 급변한 환경 때문에 이전에 없던 대형 폭풍이 대륙 각지에서 일어나기 시작했다. 연방은 부랴부랴 생존자들에 대한 구조를 실시했다. 소수였던 그들은 다양한 행성으로 퍼졌고, 곧 이주한 행성에서 도태되거나 그쪽 행성민으로 완전히 동화되었다. 벌칸처럼 종족을 도모할 의지가 남아있지 않던 행성민들은 그런 식으로 운명의 끝을 맞았다.

위건 사태 이후 스타플리트는 나미아계에 발길을 끊었다. 위건 이외의 나미아계 행성이 별 볼일이 없어서인지, 아니면 위건의 종말을 몰고 온 원인이 스타플리트에 있었을 가능성이 크다는 사실을 연방이 은근히 의식하고 있었기 때문인지는 모른다. 어쨌든 40년 전부터 나미아계에 대한 데이터는 더 수집되지 않았다. 위의 사정을 잘 모르는 커크는 순전히 공란으로 남은 데이터에 흥미를 느끼고 나미아계로 향한 것뿐이다.

그는 딱 한 가지를 미처 생각하지 못했다. 위건에서 살아남은 동물들의 진화 방향.

 

 

50

 

스코티는 ‘kirk out’을 끝으로 종료된 선내 방송을 들으며 침대에 누웠다. ‘그래, 깡촌으로 가는군.’ 그는 커크의 목소리가 한 번만 더 스피커를 타고 들려왔으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 그러다가 문득 그런 생각을 한 자신에 대해 짜증을 느껴 베개를 집어 던졌다. 그러나 무미건조한 목소리가 불러온 그리움이 머릿속을 아프게 쑤셨다. 콕콕. 그는 결국 잠을 포기하고 마커스가 준 패널을 집어 들었다.

브릿지의 컴퓨터는 대단했다. 그냥 대단하다고밖에 표현 할 수가 없었다. 경로 탐색 같은 건 몇 초 만에 가능하고, 20여 가지의 다른 작업을 동시에 진행해도 아무런 딜레이가 생기지 않았다. 사용자가 요청하면 바로 천문 지도를 홀로그램으로 구현하면서 목적지까지의 최단거리 및 최소 소요 시간을 계산해주었다. 물론 모든 장애물과 자기장, 항성 사이의 중력장 등을 계산에 넣은 상태에서 결과를 내놓는다. 솔직히 말해서 조타수나 항해사 포지션이 따로 필요할까 싶을 만큼 완벽한 프로그램을 자랑하는 컴퓨터였고, 그래서 영 비인간적으로 느껴졌다.

스코티는 엔터프라이즈가 그리웠다. 중상을 입었다가 이제는 마더쉽에서 천천히 아물어가는 그녀. 컨스털레이션만큼 똑똑하고 빠르지 않지만 견고하면서도 편안한 느낌의 그녀. 엔터프라이즈호 안에 있으면 스코티는 위로받는 느낌이 들었다. 실체 없는 부드러움이 그의 어깨를 감싸고 이렇게 묻는 듯 했다. 나는 괜찮은가요? 내가 괜찮은 만큼 당신도 괜찮은가요? 엔터프라이즈는 스코티가 무조건적인 사랑을 퍼부어줄 처음이자 마지막 대상이 될 것 같았다. 그녀는 자신에게 바치는 사랑을 거부하지 않을 것이므로.

컨스털레이션에는 그런 부드러움이 없었다. 이곳은 취지가 왜곡된 학문들의 무덤이었다. 어디에서나 군대식 효율성의 냄새를 맡을 수 있었고 전투 의지를 느낄 수 있었다. 핵무기 같은 중압감이 대원들을 짓눌렀다. 어울리지 않는 함선이다. 커크, 스콧, 엔터프라이즈호와 운명을 같이하는 선원 그 누구에게도, 전혀. 스코티는 기쁨과 실망을 동시에 안겨준 패널의 전원을 껐다.

 

 

51

 

그는 바닷바람을 맞아가며 서 있었다. 녹색과 누런색이 섞인 볏짚다발 같은 잔디가 발아래로 누워있고, 저 멀리 해안에서 작은 섬처럼 솟아오른 암벽 위로 회색 성곽이 모습을 드러냈다. 하늘이 그 위를 위압적으로 뒤덮고 있었다. 저절로 뒷걸음질을 치게 될 정도로 바람이 험상궂었다. 젠장, 여긴 대체 어디야?

불현듯 스톤헤이븐이라는 이름이 떠올랐다. 학생 때 일이 잘 안 풀릴때면 홀로 차를 몰고 스톤헤이븐으로 가서 아무 데나 걸터앉아 술을 마시고 오곤 했다. 그렇게 찌질대다 보면 가끔 자기가 찾던 답의 실마리가 생각날 때도 있었다. 이제 스코티는 자신이 보고 있는 곳이 어디인지 알 수 있었다. 던노타 캐슬이다. 잊혀진 왕국처럼 바위 꼭대기에 홀로 떠올라 있는 그곳. 세상이 변화하는 동안 그곳은 지나간 17세기의 잔해 속에 홀로 머물렀다. 멀리서 허물어진 성벽을 보면서 스코티는 그것이 안겨주는 고립감으로부터 안정을 찾곤 했다.

“Hey.”

희미하게 들려오는 커크의 목소리에 스코티는 깜짝 놀랐다. 뒤를 돌아보니 커크가 저 멀리 서 있었다. 그는 노란 스타플리트 유니폼 차림이었다. 녹색과 푸른색, 흙색밖에 없는 스톤헤이븐의 풍경 속에서 커크의 색깔은 매우 튀었다. 마치 혼자 다른 시공간에 싸여 있는 것 같다. 스코티는 본능적으로 이 상황이 좋은 방향으로 흘러가지 않을 것임을 직감했다.

“여긴 기분 나빠.”

“… 그럼 왜 여기 있는 건데요?”

스코티가 커크에게로 발을 내디뎠지만, 커크가 손짓으로 제지했다. 파도치는 소리가 먼 곳에서 드럼을 두들기는 소리처럼 울려왔다.

“짐?”

“여긴 추워. 외로워. 세상하곤 동떨어진 유령 같은 곳이야. 완전 기분 나빠.”

“…….”

“그러니까 씨발 너랑 존나 잘 어울린다고.”

스코티가 뭐라고 받아치기도 전에 그들 옆에 있던 거대한 절벽이 소리를 내며 갈라지기 시작했다. 그 사이에서 하얀 엔터프라이즈호의 열린 해치가 위용을 드러냈다. 커크는 그 위로 뛰어올랐다. 그리곤 스코티를 돌아보며 말했다.

파도와 바람 소리 때문에 말소리가 들리지는 않았다. 그러나 스코티는 입 모양을 똑똑히 읽었다.

‘계속 거기 처박혀있어.’

그 순간 절벽과 커크의 얼굴, 성곽과 파도가 모두 부서져 하늘로 빨려 들어갔다. 스코티는 숨을 몰아쉬며 잠에서 깨어났다. 어둠이 시야를 가득 메우고 있었다. 아무것도 보이지 않고 그 어떤 소리도 들리지 않는 적막함.

그는 미친 듯이 침대 옆을 더듬어 나이트 스탠드를 찾았다. 센서가 그의 동작을 인식하자 스탠드에 바로 불이 들어왔다. 그는 스탠드의 밝기가 최대한 밝아질 때까지 미친 듯이 손을 흔들었고, 천장의 등을 켰을 때와 다름없이 침실 안이 환해지고 나서야 겨우 자리에 엎어졌다.

Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHITTTTTTTT!! 아, 이 미친놈이 이젠 지구 밖에서도 못 자게 하냐, 대체 왜! 네가 뭐라고! 스코티는 머릿속의 잔상들을 가능한 한 빨리 몰아내려고 애를 썼다. 아무 생각 없이 놀러가곤 했던 동네가 이렇게 소름끼치는 모습으로 나타날 수 있었다니. 그는 머리를 쥐어뜯으면서 몸을 최대한 웅크렸다. 그렇게 하면 성을 집어삼킬 것 같았던 하늘과, 땅을 날려버리려는 듯 불었던 바람과, 괴물의 아가리처럼 입을 벌린 절벽, 자신을 바라보던 눈동자 속의 공허를 모조리 기억에서 지워낼 수 있다는 듯이. 그의 세계를 갈가리 찢어놓는 그 말 한마디를 깨끗이 잊을 수 있다는 듯이.

10분 정도 지나자 꿈은 기억 아래로 천천히 가라앉았다. 꿈이 불러왔던 공포심은 처음부터 없었던 것처럼 쓸려나갔다. 다만 가슴 부근에서 찌르르하게 올라오는 통증이 남았다. 이런 건 괜찮다. 예전에도 그랬듯이 이번에도 얼마 안 있어 떨어져 나갈 테지.

스코티는 침실 한 면을 채운 유리창 덮개를 열었다. 별들이 검은 종이 위에 뿌려진 소금 알갱이처럼 보였다. 그는 지금 스코틀랜드에서 자신이 얼마나 멀리 떨어져 있는지, 던노타 캐슬로 발길을 돌리지 않은지 얼마나 오래되었는지 알 수가 없었다. 목덜미로 한기가 끼쳐들었다.

 

 

52

 

A_a__a lag[요약] ---------------------------------

(SUCK)

 

 

53

 

“미스터 스팍, 공기 중 원소 비율이 어떻게 되죠?”

“질소 81%, 산소 15%, 이산화탄소 1%, 아르곤 0.7%, 나머지 2.3%를 미량의 크립톤과 크세논, 헬륨, 네온 등이 이루고 있는 것으로 추정됩니다. 전반적으로 지구의 공기와 유사한 구성을 보입니다만, 지구의 공기보다 산소 비율이 낮고 질소와 이산화탄소 비율이 높습니다. 헬멧을 벗는 것이 현명한 선택은 아니라고 말할 수 있습니다.”

“식물이 없어진 것과 이 원소 비율이 관련이 있는 걸까요?”

“가능성이 있는 추론입니다만, 마커스 대위, 스타플리트 환경 데이터베이스에 따르면 51년 전에도 위건의 이산화탄소 수치는 지구의 그것보다 높았습니다. 51년 동안 02%가 상승했는데 이것이 유의미한 수준의 증가인지, 또 식물의 멸종이 원소량 변화의 제 1 변수인지 지금으로썬 확신하기 어렵습니다. 제 생각에 변수는 다양할 것 같군요. 다만 파괴 이전 위건 생태계에 대한 샘플이 부족해서 그 무엇도 단언하기 힘든 상황입니다.”

캐롤 마커스는 눈앞에서 무한을 보고 있었다. 술루는 입을 벌렸다. 그들 앞에 펼쳐진 것은 도시와 오지의 구분이 무의미해진 지구에서 볼 일이 없는 풍경이었다. 스팍만이 일말의 감동도 느끼지 못하겠다는 표정으로 측정기를 조작하면서 할 일을 했다.

컨스털레이션은 위건의 남반구 내륙 지방에 도착했다. 지반이 약하기 때문에 컨스털레이션이 직접 착륙하는 것은 바람직하지 않다는 스팍의 의견이 받아들여져, 지상으로 셔틀을 내려보내는 대신 함선은 계속 상공에서 머물게 되었다.

위건에 발을 디딘 대원은 마커스, 술루, 스팍 단 세 사람뿐이었다. 커크는 말이 좋아 탐사지 실상은 아무 행성에나 점찍고 돌아오는 구색 맞추기식 훈련에서 성의를 보일 생각이 전혀 없었다. 그냥 공기와 생물 샘플을 약간 채취하고 돌아가면 그만이었다. 데이터 업뎃이 몇 십년간 되지 않은 행성 항목에 그 정도 데이터만 올려줘도 상부에서 쓴 소리는 날아오지 않을 것 같았다.

[ 스팍, 대충 아무거나 주워 갖고 올라와. 이산화탄소 비율이 높든 탄소 비율이 높든 그냥 갖고 와서 생각하자고. ]

“지금 지상 상황을 보고 계신지는 모르겠습니다만, 이 근처에 ‘주울’만한 것은 보이지 않으므로 그건 부적절한 명령입니다.”

귀찮음이 잔뜩 묻어나는 통신기 속 목소리에 스팍이 대꾸했다.

[ 응응, 그래그래 참 잘했어. 대충 하고 빨랑 옆집… 이 아니라 옆 행성으로 가자. 자르돈이 우릴 부르는 소리가 들리지 않으시나요… 거긴 최소한 여기보단 덜 우울하게 생겨먹었거든. 엄청 뜨겁긴 하지만. ]

“함장님, 기다리세요. 여기까지 왔는데 공기랑 돌멩이 몇개 가져가고 끝낼 순 없잖아요. 식물이랑 동물 샘플도 필요해요.”

[ 캐롤, 여기서 보기엔 이 행성에 생물이라곤 씨가 마른 것 같은데? 화면에 너희들이랑 회색 땅밖에 안 잡혀. ]

죽은 생물도 좋은 샘플이 되겠죠, 하면서 캐롤은 원래 있던 곳으로부터 동쪽으로 50M 쯤 뛰어갔다. 작은 바위 밑에 오래전에 말라 죽은 식물의 줄기가 붙어있었다. 산도 언덕도 없이 사방 100km로 뻗어나가는 회색 모래 평지에서 그녀가 발견할 수 있는 생물이라곤 그게 전부였다. 몇 십년간 거듭된 폭풍이 땅에 있던 모든 것을 쓸어가 버렸다. 그들이 도착하자마자 본 것은 흐릿한 하늘과 회색 땅이 맞닿는 곳에서 끝도 없이 이어지는 지평선뿐이었다. 그 풍경은 어떤 면에서는 문명이 휩쓸려 나간 뒤의 지구를 떠올리게 했다.

“함장님, 살아있는 동물을 찾으려면 내륙이 아니라 해안으로 가야할 것 같습니다. 여긴 아무것도 없는 것 같아요. 아무래도 생존이 가능한 환경이 아닌 듯합니다.”

[ 야, 여기 있던 것들은 동물이든 식물이든 광합성으로만 생존할 수 있는 종류가 많다고 했어. 다시 말해서, 거기에 동물이 없으면 바다라고 해서 동물이 있을 이유도 없어. 태양은 거기나 여기나 똑같이 쨍쨍할 테니까. 여기서 못살면 거기 가서도 못 살아. 얼른 와, 술루. ]

술루는 이게 궤변인지 아닌지 헷갈려서 잠시 고민에 빠졌다. 스팍은 어느새 원소 측정기를 거둬들이고 주섬주섬 공기 샘플을 챙기고 있었고, 캐롤은 식물 줄기에 돌멩이까지 챙긴 것은 물론이요 이젠 삽으로 모래흙을 박박 파내서 비커 안에 집어넣기에 바빴다. 무기 전문가라고는 해도, 그녀의 관심사가 꼭 폭발하거나 발사하는 것들만 포함하는 건 아닌 듯 했다. 정적 속에서 그들이 부산하게 움직이는 소리만 들렸다. 술루는 캐롤과 스팍을 번갈아 바라보다가, 문득 이상한 느낌이 스쳐 지나가는 것을 느꼈다.

툭.

뒤에서 뭔가 작게 부딪히는 소리.

캐롤과 스팍은 술루의 눈에 보이는 곳에서 작업을 하고 있었으므로 그들이 내는 소리는 아니었다. 술루는 자신이 잘못 들은 거라고 생각했지만, ‘툭’하는 소리가 한 번 더 들렸다. 이번엔 더 컸다. 발밑으로 작은 진동이 느껴졌다. 그는 통신기를 급하게 입으로 가져다댔다.

“함장님?”

[ 응? ]

“혹시 여기 지진이 일어나고 있다는 정보가,”

말이 끝나기도 전에 술루의 몸이 허공으로 치솟았다.

 

 

54

 

워낙 순식간에 일어난 일이라 세 사람은 몇 초 동안 상황 파악이 되지 않았다. 거대하고 굵은 뿌리 같은 것에 잡혀 6미터 위로 솟구친 술루와, 그런 술루를 올려다보는 캐롤과 스팍 모두 아주 잠깐 멀뚱히 서로 눈을 마주치고 있었을 뿐이다.

하지만 ‘그것’이 술루를 땅바닥으로 쾅 메다꽂으면서 정적이 깨졌다.

“미스터 술루!”

캐롤은 자기가 들고 있던 것을 집어 던지고 술루에게 달려가려고 했다. 그러나 제일 먼저 정신을 차린 스팍이 그녀에게 소리 질렀다 " 멈춰! 그 순간 그들이 밟고 있던 땅이 어마어마하게 흔들리기 시작하면서 두 사람 모두 그대로 넘어져서 굴렀다. 사막이 흙먼지를 일으키며 솟구쳐 오르고 있었다. 금세 주변이 회색 안개가 낀 것처럼 흐려졌다. 술루를 땅에 처박은 것과 비슷해 보이는 굵은 기둥 같은 뿌리들 수십 개가 사방에서 굉음을 내며 솟아올랐다.

[ 워워워워워워워워!!! 이게 다 뭐야?! 스팍! 스팍?! ]

겨우 땅에 손톱을 박고 몸을 지탱한 스팍이 눈앞에 떨어진 통신기를 잡아채려고 했다. 그러나 갑자기 땅이 갈라지기 시작하면서, 통신기가 그 균열 한가운데로 쏙 빠지고 말았다. 솟구친 뿌리 중 하나가 스팍의 머리 바로 옆을 크게 내려쳤다. 캐롤이 끔찍한 비명을 질렀다. 스팍은 상황을 계산할 틈도 없이 온몸을 옆으로 날렸다.

[ 캐롤! 듣고 있나?! 캐롤! 내 말 들려?! ]

“함장님!!! 세상에 함장님 이건……. 꺄악!!!!”

셔틀이 세워져 있던 곳을 중심으로 땅이 커다랗게 갈라지고 있었다. 마치 땅이 이제까지 숨기고 있던 거대한 아가리를 벌리는 것 같았다. 캐롤은 자리에서 일어나려고 했다. 그러나 솟구쳐 나온 뿌리가 그녀의 옆통수를 후려쳐 몸뚱아리를 몇 미터 바깥으로 내동댕이쳤다. 스팍이 캐롤과 술루를 소리 질러 불렀으나 그는 둘 중 누구에게도 가까이 접근할 수 있는 상황이 아니었다. 의식을 잃은 것이 분명한 술루를 뿌리가 이리저리 장난감처럼 공중에서 휙휙 휘두르고 있었다. 셔틀이 찌그러질 틈도 없이 균열 속으로 사라졌다.

[ 캐롤, 들리면 대답해! 지금 당장 트랜스포트 시킬 테니까 기다려! 캐롤? 캐롤? ]

“아, 함장님, 짐, 땅속에, 땅속에서 괴물이 나왔어요! 아니 아니 아니, 땅 속이 아니에요. 우리가 잘못 생각한 거예요, 속에 있던 게 아니라……. 아 말도 안 돼, 이건. 아악!!”

[ 캐롤, 정신 차려. 지금 스팍과 술루가 보이나?! 체콥, 트랜스포트 준비 아직도 안 끝났냐?! 제기랄! ]

동시에 신전 기둥처럼 굵고 단단한 뿌리 서너 개가 캐롤을 향해 날아왔다. 그녀는 고개를 틀면서 왼쪽으로 힘껏 굴렀다. 팔 길이 하나만큼의 틈을 두고 뿌리들이 땅을 내리쳤다. 목숨을 건진 것에 기뻐할 찰나도 없이, 그녀의 발목을 다른 뿌리 하나가 휘감아 빠른 속도로 그녀를 끌고 갔다. 통신기에서 커크의 고함이 터져 나왔지만 캐롤은 비명 말고는 아무런 대답도 해줄 수가 없었다.

요동치는 균열을 중심으로 반경 40m 가량이 분화구 둘레처럼 솟아오르기 시작했다. 스팍은 그를 잡아채려는 뿌리들을 피하기 위해 강진이 난 것처럼 흔들리는 땅 위를 비틀거리며 달렸다. 그는 이제 중대한 사실을 깨달았다. 애초부터 그들이 거기서 동물 샘플을 찾아 헤맨 것 자체가 바보짓이었다. 그들이 밟고 있는 땅의 일부가 바로 동물의 광대한 등판이었던 것이다. 혹은 앞판이거나. 뿌리라고 생각한 것은 동물의 팔이었다. 그들을 잡아서 죽이기 위해 설치고 있는 수십 개의 뿌리들 전부가 그것의 팔이었다.

위건의 대형동물 대부분은 식물이 소멸되기 시작한 이후로 뭔가 끔찍한 방향으로, 급격히 변이를 거친 것이 틀림없었다. 아무리 과거의 스타플리트 탐사대가 위건에 대한 데이터를 수집하는데 소홀했다고 해도, 동물들의 이런 행태를 보고 단순히 ‘광합성을 하는 생물이 서식’한다고만 언급하고 넘어 갈만큼 무성의하지는 않았을 것이다. 그렇다고 몇십년 사이에 산양이 공룡이 될 만큼의 괴팍한 변이가 일어나는 것이 가능하기는 한가? 단순히 급격한 환경 변화 하나 때문에? 위건 행성이 외계로부터 들여온 불가사의한 요소가 식물병 하나만은 아닐 수도 있다는 데 생각이 미치자, 스팍은 속으로 전율했다. 그러나 그 이상의 추측은 더 진행할 수가 없었다. 갑자기 팔 하나가 술루를 스팍이 있는 방향으로 힘껏 집어던졌기 때문이다.

 

 

55

 

“Damn it!! 지금 밖이 저 꼴인데 아직도 트랜스포트가 안된다고?”

화면 위에서 사방으로 튀는 좌표를 눈으로 좇느라 바쁜 체콥의 머리 위로 커크가 소리를 질렀다. 그러나 돌아오는 건 다급하고 겁에 질린 목소리 뿐이었다.

“함장님, 지금 지반이 심하게 흔들리고 있는데다 그 위에서 세 분 모두 계속 움직이고 있는 상황이라 안정적인 트랜스포트가 불가능합니다. 좌표, 좌표를 설정할 수가 없습니다!”

“제발, 어떻게 시도라도 할 수는 없냐?”

“세 분이 계속해서 좌표를 이탈하고 계시는데 트랜스포트를 시도했다간 100퍼센트 실패합니다! 적어도 세 분의 데이터를 읽는 데 걸리는 시간만큼은 한 자리에 가만히 계셔야 트랜스포트가 가능해요. 저희 쪽에서 트랜스포트 좌표를 설정한 상태에서 계속 좌표 이탈을 하셨다간 트랜스포트 도중에 세분이 사망하실 수도 있습니다, 함장님! 지금 저분들은 1초마다 다른 위치로 이동하고 계십니다!”

젠장. 젠장. 젠장! 커크는 머리를 감싸 쥐었다. 화면 위로는 괴물의 뿌리에 사로잡혀 속수무책으로 끌려다니는 캐롤과, 망가진 장난감처럼 땅으로 내던져진 술루와, 술루가 있는 방향으로 위태롭게 달려가는 스팍이 동시에 잡히고 있었지만, 브릿지에서 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다. 스팍과 술루의 통신기는 망가졌는지 아무런 신호도 가지 않았다. 유일하게 통신이 연결된 캐롤은 지옥에서 뽑아낸 것 같은 비명소리만 보내주고 있었다. 우후라가 옆에서 숨을 삼키는 소리가 들렸다.

그 순간 땅에서 솟구쳐 오른 괴물의 중심이 완전히 벌어지면서 내부를 드러냈다. 커크와 선원들 모두가 경악을 감추지 못했다. 화면으로 떠오른 것은 거대한… 목구멍의 안쪽이었다.

 

 

56

 

Ama--a lag

 

 

57

 

스코티는 선잠에서 깨어났다.

 

 

58

 

스팍은 가까스로 술루를 들쳐 메고 자리를 벗어나려고 했다. 그러나 이젠 서있기는 커녕 제대로 앉아있기도 힘들 정도로 땅이 흔들렸다. 10분전만 해도 그들이 타고 온 셔틀이 놓여있던 장소엔 이제 깊이를 가늠할 수 없는 동굴이 자리하고 있었다. 벽이 정체 모를 보라색 점막으로 둘러싸인 동굴이.

‘저게 지구에서 말하는 지옥문이겠군.’ 스팍은 생각했다. 지금 당장 구조되지 않는다면 그 문을 넘어가는 건 그저 시간문제에 불과할 것이다. ‘왜 트랜스포트가 아직도 안 되고 있는 거지?’

팔 하나가 스팍이 있는 쪽을 내려친 건 그때였다. 이번만큼은 그도 제대로 피하지 못했다. 그는 술루를 들쳐 메지 않은 쪽의 어깨가 상당한 통증과 함께 무너지는 것을 느꼈다. 페이저를 쏘면 저것들이 물러날까? 스팍은 고개를 저었다. 페이저에 저 거대한 것들이 나자빠질 확률도 낮아 보일 뿐더러, 일단 페이저 자체를 셔틀에 놓고 와버렸다. 스팍은 술루를 완전히 안정적으로 메지도 못하고, 그렇다고 제대로 그를 내려놓지도 못한 어정쩡한 상태에서 괴물의 입으로부터 최대한 멀어지기 위해 움직였다. 이젠 캐롤이 어디로 끌려갔는지 신경 쓸 겨를도 없었다. 그러나 스팍의 시도는 폭풍우를 정통으로 맞고 있는 배의 갑판 위에서 커다란 짐을 메고 우아하게 걸으려는 노력이나 다를 바가 없었다. 그는 몇 미터 가지 않아 술루와 함께 자빠졌다.

“이거 놔!!! 놔! 놓으라고!!!! 아아악!!!!”

그때 캐롤이 악다구니를 쓰는 소리가 스팍의 귀에 들렸다. 몇 미터 떨어진 곳에서 수많은 팔 사이로 캐롤이 갑자기 툭 튀어나온 것이다. 그녀는 족쇄처럼 발목을 구속한 팔을 붙잡고 손으로 그것을 뜯어내려고 안간힘을 쓰고 있었다. 다른 팔에 비해 매우 얇다고는 해도, 평행봉 정도의 굵기를 가진 그것이 도저히 사람의 완력으로 떨어져 나갈 것 같지는 않았다. 스팍은 캐롤이 판단력을 완전히 상실한 거라고 생각했다. ‘놔!’ 이 소리만 연신 반복하고 있었다. 그 사이에 참나무만큼 굵은 팔이 그녀의 위로 그림자를 드리웠다.

“마커스 대위, 뒤에!!”

스팍의 고함과 동시에 팔이 땅으로 쾅 떨어졌다. 그는 최악의 예상을 하면서 캐롤이 있던 곳을 바라보았다. 흉칙한 뿌리가 다시 위로 스물 스물 올라가고, 바닥에 몇 초 전까지 캐롤‘이었던’ 뭔가가 보이리라고 생각하면서. 하지만 이어지는 비명 소리가 그녀가 아직 살아있음을 가르쳐주었다.

“미스터… 스팍!!!”

방금 전의 타격으로 캐롤을 구속하던 팔만 기적적으로 떨어져 나간 것이다. 그녀는 목숨을 건졌다는 사실에 기뻐할 틈도 없었다. 공포에 질린 눈빛이 스팍의 눈과 마주쳤다. 그녀의 몸이 괴물이 한껏 벌린 입을 향해 서서히 미끄러지고 있었다. 이번엔 더 굵은 팔 두개가 함께 그녀의 옆을 내리쳤다.

“대위, 일어서!”

일어서서 당장 이쪽으로 와, 그러지 않으면 죽는다! 스팍은 그렇게 소리 지르면서도 이것이 참 의미 없는 판단이라는 생각을 했다. 저기 멍청하게 쓰러져 있으면 당연히 죽겠지. 하지만 그들이 있는 쪽으로 어떻게든 캐롤이 기어온다고 해서 생존이 보장되는 것도 아니다. 여전히 트랜스포트 신호는 연결될 기미가 안 보였다. 아마도 높은 확률로, 요란하게 움직이는 괴물의 몸뚱아리 때문에 브릿지에서 그들의 좌표를 설정하지 못하고 있을 것이다. 여기로 오라고? 셋이 한데 뒤엉켜 죽으나 흩어져서 죽으나 무엇이 다르단 말인가?

 

 

59

 

스코티는 눈을 뜨고도 자리에서 일어나지 않았다. 피로가 이마를 짓누르고 있었다. 악몽을 꾼 이후 밤새도록 자다 깨다를 반복한 탓인 듯했다. 몸살이 난 것처럼 온몸이 찌뿌둥했다. 몸을 옆으로 뉘이자 마른기침이 튀어나왔다. 그는 아침잠이 적었다. 그러나 오늘만큼은 졸음을 떨쳐내지 못해서 학교가 가기 싫다고 침대에서 찡찡거리던 어린 시절의 아침으로 되돌아간 기분이었다. 1분만, 딱 1분만 더……. 일어나라고 그를 보챌 사람이 있었던 시절엔 그런 투정도 했다.

문득 다시 잠들기엔 방이 너무 밝단 생각이 들었다. 그제야 그는 자신이 밤새 나이트 스탠드를 최고로 밝게 켜놓고 잤단 사실을 알 수 있었다. 이러니 잠이 깊게 들 리가 있나, 병신같이. 그는 손만 이불 밖으로 뻗어 나이트 스탠드 센서 근처에서 흔들었다. 스탠드가 뚝 꺼졌다. 하지만 방은 여전히 밝았다. 유리창 덮개 밑으로 새어나오는 자연광이 방 안을 부드럽게 비추고 있었다. 스코티는 벌떡 일어나서 덮개를 열었다. 위건의 태양이 내뿜는 빛이 스코티의 침실로 쏟아져 내렸다.

뭐야, 나 대체 얼마나 잤길래 이래? 아직도 꿈속에 있나 싶어서 머리를 스스로 몇 번 쥐어박아 봤지만 창밖으로 보이는 것은 붉은 태양 나미아와 나미아가 비추는 메마른 행성의 풍경이 맞았다. 그의 방이 있는 곳 몇 십 미터 아래에서 잿빛 사막이 끝도 없이 펼쳐지고 있었다. 스코티는 마그리트의 그림처럼 외로운 위건의 풍경에 한 번 놀라고, 얕게 잠들었으면서도 이곳에 함선이 닿을 때까지 아무런 안내 방송도 듣지 못한 자신에게 두 번 놀랐다. 피곤하긴 피곤했구나, 내가.

아무래도 커크는 과학부 대원들만 몇 명 셔틀에 태워 내려 보내서 샘플을 수집하는 걸로 이곳의 탐사를 마칠 것 같았다. 스코티의 생각은 그랬다. 그게 아니라면 함선이 뻔히 도착해서 공중에 얌전히 떠있는 이유가 설명이 되질 않는다. 나미아계는 변두리 중에서도 변두리에 속하는 태양계이고, 스타플리트의 손길이 닿는 것이 이번이 처음도 아니다. 설명할 수 없는 찜찜함만 남겨두고 옛날 옛적에 발을 뗀 곳이다. 유로타스에 갈 수 없어 급작스럽게 차선책으로 선택한 곳에서 커크가 뭘 기대할까?

이런 식의 탐사에서는 기관사가 별로 할 일이 없었다. 적어도 탐사대가 탐사 도중일 때는 그렇다. 니비루에서처럼 엔터프라이즈를 초대형 잠수함으로 만들어서 해저에 은닉시키라는 임무가 떨어지지 않는 이상, 스코티가 손 놓고 쉬고 있어도 아무도 뭐랄 사람이 없다. 그는 옷을 갈아입으면서 자유 시간을 어떻게 쓸까 고민했다. 그리고 아무런 생각 없이 캐롤이 준 패널을 켰다.

온몸을 뒤트는 괴물의 모습이 화면을 메우자 스코티는 기절할 정도로 놀랐다.

 

 

60

 

스코티는 화면을 보면서 자기가 뭔가 중대한 착각을 하고 있나보다고 생각했다. 내가 어제 이걸로 괴수 영화를 보다 잤나? 그러나 미스 마커스가 멀티미디어 기능까지 패널에 넣어놨다고 말한 적은 없다. 그는 이 화면이 브릿지 윈도에 뜨는 장면을 그대로 보여주고 있다는 것을 알았지만, 그래도 믿을 수가 없었다. 지금 이게 위건이라고? 델타 베가가 아니고? 그도 그럴 것이, 화면에 띄워진 괴물 모습의 일부는 델타 베가에서 지독히도 스코티를 괴롭혔던 괴생명체들의 사촌처럼 생겨먹었기 때문이었다. 특히 저놈의 징그러운 촉수와 아가리가 닮았다. 그러나 스코티가 지금 보고 있는 놈은 델타 베가의 친척들 따위는 한입에 집어삼킬 것처럼 커다란 크기를 자랑했고, 촉수가 훨씬 많은데다 어마어마하게 굵기까지 했다. 그것은 마치 흉측한 해바라기 같은 형상을 하고 있었다. 저렇게 새디스틱한 팔다리를 갖고서 사방으로 휘두르는 해바라기가 이 우주에 존재하는지는 모르겠지만.

“캐롤?!”

화면이 클로즈업되면서 이리저리 구르고 있는 캐롤의 모습이 비춰졌다. 그 옆에서 누군가를 부축하고 있는 듯한 스팍의 모습도 간간이 화면에 잡혔다. 엄밀히 말하면 스팍도 괴물의 움직임 때문에 계속 허공으로 붕 떴다 바닥으로 내팽개쳐지고 있었으므로, 그가 누군가를 부축하고 있다고 말할 수 있는지는 의문이었다. 캐롤이 헬멧을 벗어서 옆으로 던져버리는 것이 보였다. 깨져서 제 기능을 잃은 모양이다.

지금 이게 다 무슨 상황이야? 이 인간들은 저기서 다 뭐하는 거야? 뭐하다 저 지경이 된 거냐고? 이제 이런 질문에 대해 답을 찾을 때가 아니었다. 스코티는 스팍과 캐롤이 한창 탄력 받은 트램펄린 위를 뛰는 사람들처럼 퍽퍽 바닥에 튕겨 다니면서도, 그들이 괴물의 중심부로부터 멀어지려고 필사적으로 애를 쓰고 있다는 것을 눈치챘다. 중심부에서 뱀의 목구멍 같은 입이 그들을 삼키려고 하고 있었다. 두 사람이 도망치려고 하면 거대한 촉수들이 그들 주위를 내리쳐서 계속 그들을 아가리 근처로 몰아갔다. 스코티는 그 어느 때보다도 트랜스포트가 필요하지만, 그 어느 때보다도 트랜스포트가 힘든 상황에 그들이 처해있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 이런 씨발. 안 돼, 절대 안 돼. 이건 말도 안 돼. 안된다고 이건. 트랜스포트를 하려면 최소한 5~6초는 대상이 제자리에 붙어있어야 하는데 지금 그들은 5초는커녕 0.5초도 한 자리에 있을 수가 없던 것이다. 좆같은 트랜스포트. 좆같은 괴물.

순간 캐롤의 머리끝에서 어떤 반짝임이 아주 잠깐 포착되었다. 방금 뭐였지? 스코티는 줌인과 줌아웃이 정신없이 반복되는 화면에 현란한 욕설을 내뱉으면서, 자기가 본 것을 재확인하기 위해 패널에 얼굴을 바짝 들이댔다. 화면이 다시 클로즈업 되자 다시금 뭔가 반짝이는 것이 보였다. 캐롤이 뭐라 뭐라 소리를 지르면서 고개를 돌렸다. 스코티의 짐작이 맞아떨어졌다. 그녀의 머리핀에 있는 무언가가 햇빛을 반사한 것이다.

캐롤이 달고 있던 머리핀이 위태롭게 그녀의 단발머리 끝에 걸려있다. 그러나 반짝인 것은 머리핀 그 자체가 아니다. 벨벳으로 된 검정핀이니까 햇빛에 빛날 리가 없다. 반짝인 것은 그녀가 머리핀에 끼웠던 것이다. 술루와 스코티가 지켜보는 데서 조심스럽게 끼웠던. 그렇게 머리에 달고 다녔던.

스코티가 선물한 뱃지.

그는 문을 부술 기세로 방을 뛰쳐나가려다 멈칫했다. 나는 지금 브릿지에 못 들어가잖아. 엔터프라이즈호와 달리 컨스털레이션호의 트랜스포트룸은 브릿지에 있다. 사람 목숨이 경각에 달린 상황에서 들을만한 명령이 아니었지만, 이 순간에도 커크의 명령은 족쇄가 되어 스코티의 발목을 붙잡았다. 엔터프라이즈로 올라온 이후부터 커크의 존재는 스코티의 몸과 마음을 구속할 수 있는 단 하나의 절대적인 구속구였다. 구속구인 동시에 그것을 채우고 벗길 권한을 갖는 유일한 사람이었다. 설령 그것이 언젠가 스코티의 생명을 위협한다고 해도, 커크의 명령이 없다면 스코티는 끝까지 스스로 거기에서 풀려나길 거부할 것이다. 그러나,

BEAM ME UP

캐롤의 입모양이 읽혔다. 패널은 그 어떤 소리도 전달하지 않았지만 그녀의 마법 같은 한 마디가 그의 귓전에 닿았다. 그녀는 아무런 잘못도 없다. 그녀와 같은 장소에 있는 이들도 마찬가지다. 자신의 신념을 지키기 위해 남들의 죽음을 손 놓고 지켜볼 권리는 어디에도 없다.

스코티는 문을 박차고 나와 브릿지로 달렸다.

 

 

61

 

**Amanda lag**

**아만다 지연**

 

 

62

 

현시대의 트랜스포트 기술이 극복해야할 시간의 틈

 

 

63

 

트랜스포트 기술이 발명된 이후로 시간 지연(time lag) 문제는 과학자들 사이에 질리지 않는 논의의 대상이 되었다. 설정 좌표에 트랜스포트 대상이 고정되어 있어야 하고, 그 대상을 트랜스포터가 읽어 들이기 위한 시간이 요구된다. 이것이 현 시대의 트랜스포트가 가진 한계다. 과학자들은 의문을 제기했다. 빠른 속도로 운동 중인 대상을 트랜스포트 할 수는 없는가? 가령, 태평양 위를 날고 있던 새를 트랜스포트 시켜 대서양으로 보내는 것은 불가능한 일인가? 공항으로 정신없이 뛰어가고 있는 사람을 순식간에 여객기 안으로 트랜스포트 시키는 것은? 예시들을 현실화하기 위해서 인류가 뚫어야 할 벽은 단 한가지다. 데이터 스캔 시 걸리는 시간.

함선에서 행성으로 무언가를 트랜스포트 할 수 있는 이유는 간단하다. 트랜스포트를 하는 시점에는 함선도 한 장소에 정지하고 있기 때문이다. 움직이는 함선이라고 해도, 그것이 느리고 규칙적인 운동을 하는 경우엔 트랜스포터에 예상 운동 변수를 입력함으로써 트랜스포트를 성공시킬 수 있다. 그러나 이것은 문제에 대한 근본적인 해결책이 아니다.

시간 지연 문제는 페르마의 난제처럼 흔히 알려진 이슈였으나, 의외로 연구에 대한 진척은 별로 이루어지지 않았다. 트랜스포트 기술이 안고 있는 결함이 그것뿐만이 아니었기 때문이다. 실질적인 연구가 집중된 쪽은 데이터 리어셈블링 중 일어나는 렉이나 리바운딩 현상 등, 트랜스포트 대상의 ‘재구성’에 관련한 방향이었다. 트랜스포트 이전엔 정상이었던 사람이 트랜스포트 후에 팔 다리 위치가 뒤바뀌어 나타나면 곤란하다. 팔 다리는 멀쩡하지만 머리가 없어졌다면 이 역시 곤란하다. 실용화된 트랜스포트 기술을 사용하는 사람들 입장에선, 데이터를 빠르게 읽어 들이는 것보다는, 데이터를 손실 없이 읽어 들인 다음 완벽하게 재구성하는 것이 더 먼저 해결되어야 할 문제였다.

그러던 어느 날, 물리학자 군나르 올손 교수는 동료 토마스 라인데커 박사와 함께 데이터 리딩 속도에 대한 연구 필요성을 학계에 역설했다. 그 즈음엔 트랜스포트의 불안정한 재구성 문제도 어느 정도 해결이 되어가고 있는 상황이었으므로, 올손과 라인데커의 주장은 나름대로 주목을 받았다. 올손은 해당 연구를 위해서는 우선 시간 지연이라는 개념을 분명히 정립할 필요가 있다고 주장했다. 또, 데이터 리딩에 소요되는 시간을 정확히 계산할 수 있어야 한다고 말했다.

올손은 그때까지 시간 지연이라는 애매한 이름으로 불리던 데이터 리딩 소요시간의 범위를 제한적으로 규정했다. 그리고 몇 달 후, 올손·라인데커가 이끄는 연구팀은 지루한 연구 끝에 이 소요 시간을 정확히 계산하는 식을 발견해냈고 학계에 발표할 준비를 했다.

이 늙은 노르웨이 출신 교수의 머릿속에 대체 무슨 바람이 불었는지 스코티로서는 알 길이 없다. 스코티 뿐만이 아니라 그 누구도 알지 못할 일이다. 올손·라인데커 지연이라는 이름이 촌스러워서인지는 몰라도, 군나르 올손과 그의 후배 토마스 라인데커는 새로 규정된 시간 지연 개념에 자신들의 이름을 붙이길 거부했다.

대신, 그들은 세상에서 제일 잘 알려진 트랜스포트 희생자의 이름을 그것에 붙이기로 결정했다.

 

 

64

 

Amanda lag

 

스타플리트 대강당에서 열린 올손 교수의 과학 세미나에 참석했을 당시, 스콧은 귀를 의심했다. 뭐가 어째? 무슨 지연? 이건 차마 넌센스라고 부를 수도 없다. 잉글랜드에서 최고로 블랙 유머에 능한 사람이라 해도 이따위 농담을 친다면 템즈 강 밑바닥에 매장을 시켜서 두 번 다시 떠오르지 못하게 해야 마땅하다. 신호등이 없을 시절 교통사고로 죽었던 사람의 이름을 신호등에다 붙이는 미친놈은 없지 않았던가? 다이너마이트의 이름이 폭발물 오발 사고로 재수 없이 죽은 희생자의 것을 따서 붙여졌던 적은 없지 않은가? 알프레드 노벨은 그 정도로 뻔뻔하지 않았다.

그러나 노벨 사후 몇백 년간 세상의 상식은 이해할 수 없는 방향으로 진화한 모양이다. 그따위 이름을 지은 박사들, 그따위 이름을 짓게 허락해준 학계뿐만 아니라 강당에 앉아 얌전히 세미나를 듣고 있는 학자며 생도 나부랭이들까지. 그들은 스코티와 다른 상식을 가진 게 분명했다. 더욱 끔찍한 것은, 그 희생자의 아들이 뻔히 앉아서 이야기를 경청하고 있다는 사실을 알아도 그들의 행동은 달라지지 않을 것이라는 점이다.

처녀 시절 아만다의 이름은 아만다 그레이슨이었다. 그러나 인생을 맡긴 이후 그녀가 지구인으로서 가졌던 성은 자연스럽게 떨어져 나갔다. 그래서 그녀는 그냥 아만다였다. 감정이 없는 두 남자에게 사랑을 받은 아만다. 그 때문에 유명해졌고 이제는 지구인들의 농간 속에 유린당하는 아만다. 하나뿐인 아들에게 껴안고 살기 벅찬 아픔을 주고 사라진 그녀.

운명의 장난인지 그날 스코티는 스팍과 체콥 사이에 앉아있었다. 스코티는 그 어떤 말도 못 꺼내고 곁눈질로 오른쪽에 앉은 스팍의 얼굴을 보아야했다. 그는 무표정했다. 바위처럼 무표정했다. 어머니 아만다가 스팍에게 물려준 반쪽의 지구인 피가 혈관 안에서 모두 말라버린 것처럼, 그는 아무런 감정도 내비치지 않았다. 스코티는 그가 벌칸에서 벌칸식 교육을 받고 자란 것이 지금처럼 인간에게 다행스러웠던 적이 있었을까 싶었다. 그가 감정을 억제하는 훈련을 지속적으로 받으면서 자라지 않았더라면 이 강당에서 무슨 참살이 일어났을지 상상도 할 수가 없다. 스팍의 표정에서 분노나 경멸의 기미는 전혀 느껴지지 않았다. 하다못해 슬픔조차도 없었다. 그의 얼굴 속엔 그저 아무것도 없었다. 아무것도.

“흑…….”

스코티가 깜짝 놀라 왼쪽을 돌아보았더니 체콥이 울고 있는 것이 보였다. 야, 너 갑자기 왜 그래? 체콥은 스코티의 말에 아무런 대답을 돌려주지 않았다. 손으로 눈물을 닦아낼 노력조차 하지 않은 채 질질 짜기만 했다. 그 때만해도 스코티는 아만다가 누구의 이름인지는 알았어도 그 아만다를 트랜스포트 하는데 실패한 장본인이 자기 옆에 앉아 있는 러시아 소년이라는 사실은 전혀 알지 못하고 있었다. (당연하지, 젠장. 난 그때 엔터프라이즈호에 있지도 않았단 말야.) 얌마, 왜 그러냐니까. 야, 이러지 마. 울지 마… 울어서 해결되는 일이 뭐가 있냐. 체콥은 이 말을 듣고 더 서럽게 울었다.

스코티가 사정도 모르는 채 체콥을 서투르게 달래는 동안, 망할 놈의 올손이 ‘아만다 지연 공식’ ‘희생하신 분의 넋을 기려…….’ 운운하며 떠들어대는 소리가 강당 전체에 울려 퍼졌다. 결국 체콥을 달래는 걸 포기하고 몸을 돌렸더니 스팍이 자리에 없었다. 그는 세미나가 끝나기 30분 전에, 두 개의 우그러진 의자 손잡이만 남겨두고 자리를 떠나버렸다.

그 날부터 스콧은 새로운 프로젝트를 진행하기 시작했다.

 

 

65

 

“무언가를 없앤다는 건, 그것이 사실상 아무 쓸모가 없게 만든다는 뜻이야.”

아닌척해도 우리는 존재보다는 존재가 주는 가치에 더 의의를 두거든.

 

 

66

 

트랜스포터가 지금의 데이터 리딩 방식을 그대로 사용하는 이상, 올손의 거지같은 공식은 계속해서 학계를 들쑤셔 놓을 수밖에 없다. 그건 간단하면서도 핵심을 찌르는 칼 같은 식이므로. 그것도 데이터 분해와 재구성이라는 두 마리 토끼의 심장을 동시에 찌르는 칼이다.

아만다 지연(제길!)은 전송하고자 하는 대상의 데이터양에 비례하고, 트랜스포터의 연산 능력에 반비례한다. 결국 트랜스포트 과정 중 지연된 시간과 컴퓨터의 정보 처리 속도, 그 외 몇 가지 환경 변수를 정확히 알 수가 있으면, 대상에 대한 복잡한 스캔이 없어도 데이터양 역추적은 매우 간단히 할 수 있다는 뜻이다. 그리고 트랜스포트 이후의 데이터양과 아만다 지연을 통해 계산한 최초의 데이터양의 차이를 통해, 트랜스포트 과정 중 데이터에 얼마나 손실이 일어났는지 계산할 수 있다.

그래, 손실. 스코티는 이를 갈았다. 올손의 목적은 데이터 리딩 속도 그 자체를 상승시키는 것이 아니리라. 그는 자기가 살아있는 동안, 그 속도가 단 01초도 줄지 않는다고 해도 신경 쓰지 않을 것이다. 아만다 지연 공식의 존재 이유는 전혀 다른데 있다. 트랜스포터의 데이터 리딩 및 리어셈블링 정확도를 계측하는 기준이 아만다 지연 공식을 통해 탄생했다고 보아도 무방한 것이다. 이제 트랜스포터 내부의 컴퓨터 성능을 판정하는 기준에 ‘아만다 손실 값’이 추가 될 테고, 새로 만들어진 트랜스포터들은 실제로 가동되기 전에 ‘아만다 테스트’를 거쳐야만 할 테다. 실험실에서 계산된 ‘아만다 지연 시간’은 컴퓨터 정보 처리 능력의 척도가 될 것이다. 아만다의 이름이 주는 임팩트가 사라질 때까지, 올손과 라인데커는 단물을 착실하게 빨아 먹겠지. 그 망할 북유럽 개자식과 꼴통 양키가 손에 손잡고 대중 앞에 직접 나타나 박수를 받을 즈음엔 이미 아만다의 명예는 길거리의 찌라시가 되어 있을 것이다. 밟히고 찢기고 젖은 채 바닥에 널부러져 썩어 없어지기만을 기다리는.

그러나 트랜스포트 프로그램이 대상을 분자 단위로 쪼개서 읽어 들이는 방식을 유지하는 한 아만다 지연은 무조건 나타나게 되어있다. 컴퓨터의 연산 능력을 계속해서 늘린다고 해도, 아만다 지연 계산 자체가 무의미할 정도로 리딩 시간이 짧아지려면 대체 얼마나 기다려야 할지 알 수가 없다. 이건 마치 단거리 선수의 잠재 능력을 최대치로 끌어올려도 결국 말이 평범하게 달리는 속도조차 쫓아갈 수 없는 것과 같다. 자동차 발명할 생각은 않고 스테로이드만 매일 꽂으면서 트레이너를 죽어라 족쳐봐야 상황 역전은 불가능하다. 스코티는 자신이 씨름해야 할 대상은 컴퓨터가 아니라, 리딩 프로그램과 그것이 호출하는 함수라는 결론을 내렸다.

 

 

67

 

몇 달 후 스코티는 자신이 할 일을 ‘갈릴레이 놀이’라고 명명했다.

‘적어도 미친 짓 하러 높은데 올라간 건 똑같지.’ 그는 그렇게 생각하면서 뺨을 세차게 긁어내리는 바람을 느꼈다. 성당에 온 건 오랜만일 따름이었지만, 꼭대기에 있는 전망대에 올라온 건 아예 처음이었다. 그는 멋모르고 올라온 관광객들이 얼른 영국 풍경과 영국 날씨에 질려서 내려가길 기다렸다.

가이드 로봇이 다음 관광 코스를 안내하는 소리가 들려왔다. 목에 확성기를 장착한 것마냥 우렁차게 떠들어대던 관광객 10여 명이 순식간에 계단 아래로 몰려나갔다. 이윽고 거기엔 스코티와, 유령의 비명 같은 바람 소리만이 남았다.

노을빛이 구름과 함께 언덕 너머로 썰물처럼 빠져나가고 있었다. 스코티는 모자를 꽉 붙잡았다. 그 날은 그해 겨울을 통틀어 런던 전역에 제일 바람이 세게 불었으며, 바람이 부는 방향을 거의 예측할 수가 없는 날이었다. 게다가 노을이 쓸고 간 자리를 차지한 어둠 덕에 시야도 슬슬 확보하기 어려워지기 시작했다. ‘좋아.’ 그는 발로 바닥을 탁탁 두드렸다. ‘아주 좋다고.’ 완벽하게 불규칙 운동의 영향 아래에 있다. 그는 심호흡을 하고, 왼손을 코트 주머니에서 빼서 손안에 있던 것을 힘차게 난간 바깥으로 날렸다. 동시에 오른손 안에 있던 스위치를 꾹 눌렀다.

그 순간 왠지 간담이 서늘해졌다.

그는 다른 인간들의 육감은 손톱만큼도 신뢰하지 않지만, 자기 자신의 감만큼은 어느 정도 믿는 편이다. 특히 자기 분야에 관한 감이라면 상당한 신뢰를 한다. 30년 넘게 발달시킨 촉이다. 지금 스코티를 스쳐지나간 싸늘한 느낌은 실험이 실패한 직후에 오곤 했던 것이다. 100% 될 거라는 확신을 안고서 온 건 아니었지만, 이렇게까지 바로 나쁜 촉이 오리라곤 예상한 적 없었다. 갑자기 랩에서 여기까지 오느라 걸린 시간이 죽도록 아까워졌다.

“아, 나 진짜…….”

스코티는 중얼거리면서 왼쪽 주머니 속을 더듬었다. 손끝에서 안감의 부드러운 촉감만 느껴졌다. 이리저리 손을 뒤집어가며 주머니 안쪽을 계속 쓸어봤지만 결과는 마찬가지였다. 그는 지금 지하철 역 앞으로 가면 덩치 큰 노점 상인이 아직도 남아있을지, 그가 아직도 작은 뱃지를 팔고 있을지 궁금해졌다. 지금 자신이 잔돈을 가지고 나오긴 했는지도 궁금했다.

그 때 손끝에 뭔가 걸렸다.

주머니의 제일 깊은 모서리 쪽에서 금속의 느낌이 느껴졌다. 다시 한 번 찌릿한 서늘함이 스코티의 내장 전체를 관통했다. 그것은 모서리 속에 너무 깊게 쑤셔 박혀 있어서 한 손으로 낑낑거리며 빼내는 데 시간이 걸렸다. 그는 굳이 눈으로 확인하지 않아도 자신이 지금 만지고 있는 것이 무엇인지 알 수 있었다. 그러나 직접 보고 싶었다. 그는 주머니에서 주먹을 빼서 몸 앞으로 가져간 다음, 손가락을 하나 둘 천천히 펼치기 시작했다.

손바닥 위에서 은색 비글이 얼굴을 드러냈다.

그는 이제 자신이 시간 낭비를 하지 않았음을 확신했다.

 

 

68

 

스코티는 분자 단위로 대상을 해체한 다음 데이터를 읽어 들이는 지금의 주먹구구식 리딩 방식을 뒤엎어야 한다고 생각은 했지만, 대안으로 어떤 것을 제시해야 할지는 알지 못했다. 그가 생각할 수 있던 몇 가지 안 되는 대안은 효과적이되 현실성이 없거나, 현실성은 있는데 별 의미가 없었다. 누구나 그따위 대안을 쓰느니 그냥 지금 쓰는 걸 그대로 쓰는 게 경제적이라는 결론을 내릴 것이다. 스코티 본인도 포함해서.

나중엔 아예 웜홀을 생각했다. 출발 좌표와 도달 좌표를 연결하는 웜홀을 생성시켜 그 안으로 대상을 빠뜨리는 것. 데이터를 읽고 자시고 할 필요가 없는 형태의 트랜스포트다. 정확히 말하면 이건 이 세상이 발명해낸 트랜스포트와는 완전히 다른 개념의 이동이다. 스코티는 고개를 절레절레 저었다. ‘이런 걸 개인 랩에서 구현할 줄 알면 내가 엔지니어가 아니라 여호와겠지.’ 게다가 웜홀 하나를 만들기 위해서는 몇 톤에 이르는 반물질이 필요한데, 그만큼의 반물질을 개인이 구한다는 것 자체가 불가능한 일이다. 만에 하나 상용화시킬 수 있다고 해도, 웜홀 이동은 개인보다는 함선의 이동에 더 적합한 기술이다.

생각은 결국 처음으로 다시 돌아갔다. 신호 전달 > 해체 > 1차 리딩 > 전송 > 2차 리딩 > 재구성이라는 여섯 단계의 트랜스포트 과정 중에서, 3단계에서 소요되는 시간을 획기적으로 줄이기 위해선 컴퓨터의 처리 능력을 비약적으로 상승시키거나 이동 대상의 데이터양을 줄여야 한다. 둘 다 말도 안 되는 소리다. 사람을 이루고 있는 분자가 너무 많으니 좀 줄일 필요가 있다고 말한들 누가 뭘 어떻게 할 거야? 팔이라도 한 짝 떼고서 트랜스포트 할 건가?

스코티는 문은커녕 창문도 한 짝 없는 방에서 탈출 방법을 찾는 사람이 된 기분이 들었다. 그래서 완전히 몸 따로 마음 따로 노는 꼴이 되어, 랩실에 있는 전자 칠판에다가 손 가는대로 아무거나 적으면서 속으로는 불분명한 어떤 대상에게 욕을 하느라 여념이 없었다. 그러다 문득 칠판을 보니 트랜스포트 6단계가 한 곳에 전부 겹쳐 쓰여 있는 것이 눈에 들어왔다. 스코티는 짜증을 내면서 delete 명령을 내리려고 했다.

어떤 생각이 떠오르지만 않았다면 그렇게 했을 것이다.

 

 

69

 

해체와 데이터 리딩을 한꺼번에 해치울 수 있다면?

 

 

70

 

스코티는 지하철 역 앞을 지나다가 노점상을 발견했다. 스페인 말씨를 쓰는 65피트짜리의 까무잡잡한 남자가 가판대에 잡다한 액세서리들을 늘어놓고 서 있었다. 가판대에는 눈길도 안 주고 동료들하고 농담 따먹기를 하는 것으로 보아, 오늘 장사는 공쳤다고 생각한 모양이었다. 그날따라 관광객들은 그쪽 거리에 발길을 끊었다.

스콧은 뜨내기 여행자들을 봉으로 삼는 이런 장사에 관심이 전혀 없었고, 따라서 그곳을 지나치려고 했다. 가판대 밑에 웬 조그마한 비글이 누워있지만 않았더라면 분명 그랬을 것이다. 그 비글은 주인이 한눈파는 사이에 가게를 보는 역할을 맡기 위해 거기 있는 것이 분명했다. 스콧이 가만히 서서 내려다보자 녀석이 슬금슬금 자리에서 일어났기 때문이다.

그러나 놈도 지루하기 짝이 없는 하루에 지쳤는지, 으르렁거리지 않고 단지 졸린 눈으로 스코티를 바라보기만 했다. 눈앞의 사내가 별 악의가 없다는 것을 확인하고 나서는 꼬리를 살랑살랑 흔들기까지 했다. 종족의 지랄 맞은 천성 따위는 집어치운 것 같았다. 그놈은 더 작았고, 더 피곤해 보였고, 등에 있는 갈색 점의 모양도 달랐지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 아처의 발밑에서 뒹굴던 포토스를 필연적으로 생각나게 했다.

스코티는 가판대에서 비글 모양 은색 뱃지를 집어 들었다. 몇 번의 흥정이 오간 끝에 덩치 큰 주인이 뱃지를 종이봉투에 넣어주었다. 주인은 현지인을 손님으로 맞아 본 적이 거의 없었다. 그는 무표정한 스코티쉬 손님에게 이렇게 물었다.

“여자친구분이 비글을 좋아하시나 봅니다?”

“여자친구는 모르겠고, 제 상사가 그랬죠. 그래서 날려버렸지.”

스코티는 봉투를 낚아채서 자리를 떠났다.

 

 

71

 

그는 랩에 돌아와 봉투를 찢고 뱃지를 꺼냈다. 그 다음 뱃지 뒷면에다가 까만 단추 비슷한 것을 단단히 접착제로 붙였다. 킨저가 옆에서 이 과정을 가만히 지켜보았다.

“지금 보니까 이거 네 눈이랑 비슷하네.”

스코티가 말했다. 킨저는 까만 눈동자를 깜박거리기만 할뿐 반응이 없었다.

“개말고, 이 장치 말이다.”

킨저는 팔짱을 꼈다. 스코티의 말에 별로 동의하고 싶지 않다는 분위기였다. 스코티는 언제나처럼 킨저의 반응을 적절하게 무시하고 뱃지를 그의 눈앞에서 흔들어 보였다. 스코티와 킨저가 몇 주 동안 고생 몇 톤과 레드불 몇 리터를 착실히 소비해가면서 만들어낸 물건이었다. 그동안 몇 번의 우연적인 실수를 통해 중요한 실마리를 잡아내기도 했다. 이제 실험만을 앞두고 있었다. 내색하지 않았지만 스코티는 초조함에서 오는 갈증을 느꼈다.

“처음엔 반경 5센티로 시작할 거야.”

스코티의 말에 킨저가 고개를 갸우뚱거렸다.

“처음부터 1m씩 할 수도 있는데, 그랬다가 뭐가 잘못돼서 니 껍데기가 좀 휘말려도 난 몰라. 보험 못 들어준다.”

스코티는 뱃지에 부착시킨 시그널 프로세서와 랩에 있는 메인 컴퓨터를 연결하고, 수치를 입력했다. 그 사이에 킨저는 색색가지 플라스크와 컵이 산처럼 쌓여있는 책상을 치웠다. 곧 얼룩진 책상의 일부가 드러났다. 그곳은 영원히 지저분한 책상으로 남을 수도 있고, 새로운 역사가 시작되는 기점이 될 수도 있었다. 두 사람 앞에 아주 좁고 더러운 운명의 갈림길이 버티고 있는 셈이었다. 스코티는 그 위에 뱃지를 올려두었다.

“통상적인 트랜스포트 방식으로 이동시킨다면 여기, 뱃지 주위로 금색 빛이 나타나겠지.”

“리딩 신호.”

킨저가 내뱉었다

“Yup. 그 리딩 신호를 뜻하는 금색 원이 여기서 나타날 리 없지만, 만약 그런 식으로 이동한다면 그냥 제대로 실패한 거야. 그러면 다 집어치우고 요 앞에 술이나 푸러 가자. 너랑 내가 할 수 있는 건 이제까지 존나 다 해본 거니까, 여기서 안 되면 앞으로 몇 년은 계속 안 될 거야. 성공한다면, 시그널 프로세서로부터 반경 5센티 안에 있는 모든 게 훅 빨려 들어갈 거고.”

“빨려 들어간 게 제대로 튀어나와야 성공이지.”

“알아, 병신아.”

갑자기 스코티는 눈앞의 외계인이 자신의 유일한 동료라는 사실에 짜증을 느꼈다. 그러나 지금은 짜증보다는 초조함이 더 그를 괴롭히고 있었다. 그는 실험대 위에 예상 도달 좌표가 제대로 설정되었는지 다시 한 번 확인했다. 그리고 자신이 들고 있는 스위치가 시그널 프로세서에 동기화된 그 스위치가 맞는지 확인했다. 그리고는 아까 했던 행동을 다시 한 번 반복했다. 마치 실패할 준비가 되어있는지 착실히 확인하는 강박증 환자 같은 모양새였다.

“You hell idiot.”

킨저가 말했다.

“Damn you! 그렇게 씨부릴거면 니가 해!”

스코티가 집어던진 스위치를 한 손으로 받은 킨저는 아무런 주저 없이 스위치를 꾹 눌렀다. 스코티가 말릴 새도 없었다.

“야이 씨발 어패류 새끼야 그렇다고 누가 받자마자 하래!”

킨저는 말없이 손가락으로 뱃지가 있던 곳을 가리켰다.

책상에 정확히 반지름 5센티 크기의 구멍이 뚫려있었다.

책상의 일부였던 동그란 합판 조각과 뱃지는 플레이트 위에서 모습을 드러냈다.

 

 

72

 

그 후 스위치는 다시 스코티의 손으로 돌아갔다. 킨저는 뱃지를 이리저리 던지면서 필요할 때마다 컴퓨터의 수치를 변경하는 일을 맡았다. 처음에는 1m 높이에서 뱃지를 자유 낙하시켰다. 스위치를 누르는 순간 뱃지는 공중에서 사라지고 플레이트 위에 도달했다. 그다음엔 1m 위로 뱃지를 던진 후에 그것이 정점에 도달했을 때 스위치를 눌렀다. 역시 똑같은 결과가 나왔다. 뱃지가 포물선을 그리며 날아가게 했다. 스위치를 누르자 땅에 떨어지기 전에 플레이트 위로 올라왔다. 야구장에서 시구하듯 전속력으로 던져도 결과는 같았다.

스코티와 킨저는 랩을 나와 다른 층으로 갔다. 그리고 억지를 쓴 끝에 중형 발사 장치와 탄환의 유효 발사 속도를 측정하는 기계를 잠시 이용할 권리를 얻어냈다. 아마 그 기계 입장에선 무기와 관련 없는 실험을 위해 무언가를 발사해본 경험은 그것이 처음이자 마지막이었을 것이다. 두 사람은 (발사 속도가 너무나 빨랐으므로) 이번엔 스위치를 직접 누르지 않고 컴퓨터로 전류 신호를 주기로 했다. 결과만 말하자면, 이번에도 성공했다. 900m/s의 속도로 날아가던 뱃지가 킨저의 손안으로 트랜스포트 되었다. 적어도 등속·등가 속도로 움직이는 물체는 빠르게 운동 중이어도 트랜스포트 된다는 사실이 확실해진 셈이었다.

기존의 트랜스포트는 대상에 먼저 신호를 보낸 다음, 신호가 보내주는 대상을 해체하고, 그 다음 해체된 대상의 데이터를 읽어 들이는 방식으로 진행된다. 그때 아만다 지연이 발생한다. 스코티는 이 기본 순서에서 몇 단계를 쳐내기로 했다. 그는 컴퓨터로 계속 신호를 전송하는 소형 시그널 프로세서를 만들었다. 이것은 망가지지 않는 이상 자신의 좌표와 데이터를 끊임없이 컴퓨터로 전송하므로, 트랜스포터 역할을 하는 컴퓨터가 따로 좌표를 확인하기 위해 신호를 보낼 필요가 없다.

그러나 그보다 중요한 것은 따로 있다. 트랜스포터로부터 명령 신호를 받았을 때, 시그널 프로세서는 몸체를 중심으로 하여 반경 X m의 안 보이는 구체를 형성한다. (X는 사용자 임의대로 조정한다) 이때, 구체안으로 들어온 모든 물질은 분자 단위로 분쇄되어 읽히지 않는다. 물질은 구체 내부에 진입하자마자 하나의 복잡한 데이터 덩어리로 변한다. 이렇게 읽힌 데이터 덩어리는 시그널 프로세서의 코어로 빨려 들어가고, 신호를 통해 트랜스포터에 전송된 다음 도달 좌표에서 다시 재물질화 과정을 거친다. 트랜스포터의 컴퓨터는 각각의 분자를 어떤 식으로 재배치해야 하며 어떻게 결합해야하는지 연산해야 할 필요가 없다. 그 정보는 데이터 덩어리 내부에 이미 정렬되어 있는 정보이다. 컴퓨터는 그저 데이터 덩어리를 있는 그대로 재물질화 하는 과정을 담당하면 된다.

조악한 비유를 사용하면 원리를 이렇게 설명할 수 있다. 이전의 트랜스포트 과정은 100kg의 쇳덩이를 녹여서 10g짜리 쇠구슬 10000개로 만든 다음, 원하는 곳으로 운반하고, 다시 공들을 한 용광로에 녹여서 본래의 100kg짜리 쇳덩이로 되돌리는 과정과 비슷했다. 이와 달리 스코티의 트랜스포트는 미리 도달 지점까지의 수로를 판 다음, 100kg짜리 쇳덩이를 빠르게 쇳물로 만들어서 흘려보낸다. 도달 지점에서는 쇳물을 받는 동시에 바로 굳혀버리는 것이다.

스코티는 이 방식의 한계를 알고 있었다. 첫 번째 한계는 스코티의 시그널 프로세서가 ‘있어야만’ 이런 방식의 트랜스포트가 가능하다는 점이다. 프로세서 없이는 구체고 뭐고 애초부터 성립이 불가능한 방식이다. 다만 이 기술의 안정성이 밝혀진다면 적어도 스타플리트 대원들은 스코티의 트랜스포트를 이용할 수 있을 것이다. 유니폼에 프로세서를 부착한다거나, 방법은 많다.

둘째는 데이터 덩어리를 처리하는 과정에서 프로세서와 트랜스포터 컴퓨터에 과부하가 걸릴 가능성이 높다는 것이다. 지금까지 이동시켜 본 것은 뱃지와, 반경 5cm 구체안에 들어있는 공기 정도였으니 전송 데이터의 크기가 대단하지 않았다. 그러나 복잡하고 큰 물질을 데이터 덩어리로 만들어서 전송하면 어떻게 될까? 프로세서야 어떻게 된다고 해도 트랜스포터가 상당한 부담을 받지 않을까?

스코티는 충분히 추가 실험을 할 계획이었다. 구체의 크기를 늘리고, 커다란 물체를 이동시켜보고, 그 다음엔 실험용 쥐를 이동시키고… 마지막에 사람을 대상으로 실험하기로.

옛날 같았으면 처음부터 냅다 아무 쥐나 잡아서 마루타로 만들었을 것이다. 그러나 현재 어디를 어떻게 헤매고 있는지 모르는 비글 한 마리가 스코티의 양심을 찔렀다. 정말로 다른 세계에 워프 시켜 버리고 싶었던 건 짜증나는 개 주인이었지, 개는 아니었다는 걸 그도 알고 있었기 때문이다. 싫든 좋든 포토스는 스코티의 두려움과 양심에 직격탄을 날리는 존재였다. 그는 결국 생체 실험을 뒤로 미뤄 놓았고, 사람을 대상으로 하는 실험은 더더욱 미뤄놓았다.

섹터 31 테러 사건이 일어난 건 스코티가 추가 실험을 시작하기 이틀 전이었다. 성당에 올라갔다가 기쁨에 차서 내려온 바로 다음날이기도 했다. 학살자의 망령이 깨어난 이후, 기억에 떠올리기도 싫은 사건들만 터졌다. 스코티는 트랜스포트에 관한 모든 실험을 보류했다. 칸이 다시금 냉랭한 침실 속으로 돌아가고 나서도 실험 일정은 계속해서 뒤로 미뤄졌다. 단 3일 동안 벌어진 일들이 스코티의 관심 대상을 쉴드와 워프 코어로 돌려놓았기 때문이다.

커크는 아만다를 잊게 했다.

 

 

73

 

그러니까 브릿지로 달려가는 지금, 스코티는 자신이 할 일에 대해 아무런 확신도 할 수 없다는 뜻이다. 그는 아직까지 날아가는 뱃지를 트랜스포트 시키는 것 이상의 실험을 한 적이 없었다. 기껏해야 데이터를 빨아들이는 반경을 5센티에서 30센티로 늘려봤던 것이 전부다. 세 사람을 동시에 트랜스포트 시켜야 되는 상황에서, 어떤 경험도 그가 하려는 시도의 성공을 보증해줄 수 없다. 킨저가 곁에 있었다면 그를 말렸을 것이다. 혹은 함께 대책 없이 브릿지로 달려갔거나. 그러나 스코티는 킨저가 지금 이 우주선 어디에 처박혀 있는지 알 수도 없었고, 알 시간은 더더욱 없었다. 그는 그냥 무작정 복도를 내달렸다. 숨이 턱밑까지 차올랐다.

그는 이미 무모한 실험에서 실패한 전력이 있다. 캐롤과 스팍과 술루는 어떻게 될 것인가? 제2의, 제3의, 제4의 포토스가 될까? 물질화 되지 못한 데이터로 남아 영원히 고독한 행성을 떠돌게 될까? 아니면 내장과 사지가 완전히 뒤집혀서 전송이 될까? 아니면… 그가 브릿지에 닿기도 전에 다들 죽어버릴까? 어머니의 이름이 붙은 시간의 한계 때문에 아들마저 목숨을 잃는 촌극이 일어날 수가 있긴 한 걸까? 세상은 어째서 희극에 가까운 비극을 운명이랍시고 던져놓고 사람에게 삶을 살아가라고 할까.

브릿지의 문이 열렸다. 몇몇 선원들이 스코티를 돌아보았지만 그는 눈길도 주지 않았다. 그는 트랜스포터로 단숨에 달려가 컴퓨터 앞에 앉아있던 선원을 바닥에 내동댕이치고 통신기에 소리를 질렀다.

“캐롤!!!”

상처투성이가 된 그녀가 화면 속에서 고개를 들었다. 스팍은 여전히 술루를 붙들어 맨 채 사방팔방으로 구르고 있었고, 캐롤은 그들에게서 6~7m쯤 떨어진 곳에 있었다. 팔들이 그녀를 찾아 고기뭉치처럼 으깨기 위해서 바닥을 계속 내려쳤다. 그녀는 부러지지 않은 한쪽 팔로 간신히 통신기를 들고 있는 상태였다.

“내 말 들리면 당장 스팍한테 달려가! 스팍을 붙잡아!”

“스콧!!”

**“당장!!”**

그는 몇 달 전에 시그널 프로세서와 동기화 시켜놓았던 개인 패널을 주머니에서 꺼냈다. 그것으로 데이터 구체의 크기를 2m로 고쳤다. 그리고 스위치에 손을 갖다 댔고, 여전히 제자리에서 움직이지 못하고 이리저리 내팽개쳐지는 캐롤에게 윽박질렀다. 그녀의 오른쪽 다리를 어떤 팔이 또 휘어잡기 위해 다가오고 있었다.

“스팍하고 술루를 잡으라고!!!”

“갈 수가 없어요!!”

**“무조건 가!”**

캐롤은 자신이 발휘할 수 있는 모든 균형 감각을 동원해 자리에서 가까스로 일어섰다. 그 때 상당히 굵은 팔이 그녀의 어깨를 내려쳤다. 그녀는 어깨와 목이 완전히 떨어져 나가는 듯한 고통을 느꼈으나, 쓰러지지 않았다. 캐롤은 스팍이 있는 방향으로 있는 힘껏 몸을 날렸다. 스코티가 스위치를 눌렀다.

그 순간 캐롤과 스팍과 술루가 화면 속에서 증발했다.

 

 

74

 

Live long and prosper.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

75

 

“자네가 바로 트랜스워프 이론을 주장한 인물이라네.”

“내 말이! 그런 날 왜 여기 처박아뒀냐고?”

 

 

 

 

 

76

 

I'm losing her! I AM LOSING HER!

I'm … I, … I, I,

…I'm lose…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

77

 

영원과 얼굴을 마주하는 찰나가 지났다. 침묵이 브릿지에 있는 모두를 사로잡았다. 스코티는 방금 전까지 세 사람이 있던 자리에 패인 구덩이와, 순식간에 사냥감을 모조리 잃어버린 괴물이 위아래로 들썩대는 꼴을 화면을 통해 보고 있을 뿐이었다. 그는 차마 뒤를 돌아볼 수가 없었다. 도달 좌표는 브릿지의 중앙. 만약에 그곳이 여전히 텅 비어있다면, 아무도 없다면, 또 똑같은 실패를 반복한 거라면, 만약에, 만약에, 만약에… 하지 말아야 할 짓을 한 거라면.

지금 이 순간 브릿지에서, 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 세 명을 못 보고 있는 사람은 스코티 하나밖에 없었다.

그들은 마치 처음부터 거기에 있던 양 그 자리에 나타났다. 대원들은 자기 눈으로 보고도 지금 벌어진 일을 전혀 현실로 받아들일 수가 없어서, 몇 초 동안 멍청하게 선 채로 세 사람을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 바닥에 위건의 회색 모래가 잔뜩 깔려있었다. 괴물의 흉측한 팔의 일부분이 파드득거렸다. 아직까지 신경이 살아있는 모양이었다. 피투성이가 되어 눈을 감고 있는 술루의 얼굴이 깨진 헬맷 사이로 보였다. 캐롤은 기절했는지 아무런 움직임이 없었다. 그녀의 머리카락에서 뱃지가 미끄러져 바닥으로 굴러 떨어졌다. 끝까지 정신을 놓지 않았던 스팍만이 눈을 크게 뜨고 앞을 바라보았다. 그는 머릿속으로 환상과 현실의 경계를 가늠하고 있었다. 눈앞에 있는 광경이 뇌가 보여주는 최후의 환상이 아니라는 확신이 들기 전까지, 그는 어떤 말도 할 수가 없었다.

“…….”

“…….”

“… 스팍?”

“… 스팍!”

우후라와 커크가 거의 동시에 입을 열었다. 스코티는 빛의 속도로 고개를 돌렸다.

“… 내가…….”

스팍이 말했다.

“… 지금…….”

“세상에, 스팍…….”

우후라가 중얼거렸다.

“… 놀랍게도, 살아있군. 빠져나왔어.”

“이런 젠장, 그래!”

분노인지 기쁨인지 모를 커크의 고함이 터져 나왔다. 비로소 대원들의 머f릿속에 다시 불이 켜졌다. 커크는 통신기의 스위치를 눌렀다. 곧이어 본즈의 퉁명스러운 목소리가 통신기에서 흘러나왔다. ‘또 뭔데, 임마?’ 그는 줄곧 메디베이에 갇혀 폭풍같이 밀려든 업무를 보고 있던 탓에, 함선 밖에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지 하나도 모르고 있었다.

“닥치고 새 환자 받을 준비 들어가. 중상자가 셋이다.”

커크는 답변을 기다리지도 않고 통신을 끊었다. 그 말을 들은 우후라가 스팍을 부축해서 일으켜 세웠다. 그러자 그 옆에 있던 다른 대원 서넛이 축 늘어진 술루와 캐롤의 몸을 각각 들어올렸다. 우후라와 대원들은 자동문을 통해 빠르게 브릿지를 빠져나가 메디베이로 향했다.

스코티는 이 모든 과정을 처음부터 끝까지 지켜보았다. 그리고 이제는 자신이 어떤 곳에서 무슨 상황에 처해 있는지 돌아볼 수가 있었다. 지금 스코티는 브릿지의 트랜스포터 앞에 있었다. 바닥에 내팽개쳐진 체콥이 그를 얼떨떨한 눈으로 올려다보았으며, 남은 대원들이 경악과 의문이 섞인 시선으로 바닥과 스코티를 번갈아가며 바라보고 있었다. 그러나 스코티를 자극하는 것은 단 하나였다. 단 한 번도 본 적 없는 눈빛. 그것이 그의 온 신경을 수도 없이 찔러댔다.

“…….”

“… 짐.”

말을 이을 수가 없었다. 스코티는 머릿속이 블랙홀처럼 깜깜해지는 것을 느꼈다.

 

“… 너 …….”

“…….”

커크 역시도 무슨 말을 해야 할지 갈피를 못 잡는 표정이었다. 그는 손으로 턱을 쓸다가, 뒷목을 짚었고, 천장을 보면서 할 말을 떠올리려고 했지만, 뜻대로 되지 않았다. 그가 살면서 배운 모든 단어와 문장이 혀끝으로부터 달아나버린 것 같았다. 스코티가 커크에게서 시선을 떼지 못했기 때문에 불편한 심정은 계속 가중되었다. 커크는 한참 끝에야 입을 열 수 있었다.

“… 일단 나가.”

그 말 한마디에, 마지막의 마지막까지 스코티의 이성을 지탱하고 있던 실이 단번에 끊어졌다.

 

 

78

 

레너드 맥코이는 제임스 커크를 이해하기 위해 거진 5년이라는 세월을 인내했다. 그는 이제 커크가 단순히 당황했기 때문에, 혹은 머릿속이 전혀 정리되지 않아서 부적절한 언사를 내뱉을 때가 종종 있다는 것을 안다. 커크의 태연자약하고 능글맞은 껍데기는 본인이 스스로를 보호하기 위해 길러낸 것이며, 그 껍데기 안쪽에선 누구도 감당할 수 없는 불꽃이 매 초마다 터진다. 그 불꽃이 가끔씩 바깥으로 튀어 나와 버릴 때도 있는 것이다. 그렇기에 만약 맥코이가 스코티와 같은 입장에 놓였더라면, 그는 순순히 커크의 말에 따라주었으리라. 나중에 커크를 하이포로 찔러버리는 한이 있더라도 우선은 그렇게 했을 것이다.

스팍은 고지식하다. 어쩔 수 없는 이유가 있었다고 해도 본인의 항명 자체는 사실이며, 커크가 스스로 철회하지 않는 이상 그의 명령은 계속 유효하다는 점을 인정했을 것이다. 스팍은 진심으로 불만 없이 브릿지를 나갔으리라. 현재 이 순간 그가 스코티였다면.

그러나 스코티는 맥코이도 스팍도 아니다. 그가 커크와 공유한 시간은 너무나 짧았으며, 둘 사이에는 항상 거리가 존재했다. 스코티가 일찍이 좁히길 포기한 거리가. 그리고 그 역시 커크 못지않게 복잡한 인물이다. 자기감정에 대해 스스로도 명확히 인식하지 못할 때가 너무나 많다. 그는 죄책감에 짓눌려있던 억울함과 분노가 얼마나 자신을 괴롭혀왔는지 모르고 있던 것이다.

 

 

79

 

**< 데일리 마르시아스> 기자 에우헤니아 뻬르닷이 기록한 인터뷰 전문 : 22xx년 10월 25일 오후 5시 22분 [그리니치시(時) 기준]**

**르네 펠리사르 소위와의 대화, 21~22쪽 인용**

 

Q . 당시 어떤 상황이었는지 자세하게 묘사해 달라.

A . 컨스털레이션호의 반 정도 되는 크기의 생물이 땅에서 마치 격렬한 놀이기구처럼 춤을 추었다. 과장 없이 있는 그대로를 말하자면, 우리가 살아있는 무언가를 보고 있는 것 같지가 않았다. 땅에서 거대한 섬이 솟아오르는 광경을 보고 있는 느낌이었다. 현실감이 없었다. 패닉이라고 할 만한 정도는 아니었으나, 아무튼 다들 당황했다.

 

Q . 후에 그 생물은 모노람페타르카잘의 E군 돌연변이체로 밝혀졌다. 위험성에 대해 인식하고 있는 선원은 없었는가?

A . 위건에 서식하는 동식물 중 과거 스타플리트의 조사 대상이 된 것은 단 40여 종뿐이며, 그나마도 아주 간략한 기록만 데이터에 남아있었다. ‘태양 광합성을 통해 에너지를 생산하며, 크기가 작은 것은 15m에서부터 큰 것은 300m에 이르기까지 매우 다양하다‘는 것이 당시 컨스털레이션호 선원들이 접할 수 있던, 모노람페타르카잘에 관한 유일한 기록이다. 여기서 무슨 위험성을 읽을 수 있었겠는가?

 

Q . 행성에 착륙한 선원들을 구조할 때 지휘부의 대응이 미진했다는 지적이 있다.

A . 상황을 모르고서 하는 말이다. 사고가 터지고 나서 함장이 바로 트랜스포트 명령을 내렸다. 그러나 모노람페타르카잘이 너무 격렬하게 움직이고 있어서 트랜스포트가 이루어지기 힘든 상황이었다. 담당 선원이 한 차례 트랜스포트를 시도했으나 실패했다.

 

Q. 운동하는 물체에 대한 트랜스포트가 불가능한 것은 아닌데.

A : 나는 행성 네트워크를 통한 정보 수집 업무를 담당할 뿐이다. 물리에 대한 내 상식은 매우 제한되어 있다는 점을 이해하길 바란다. 다만 운동 방향 및 속도를 예측할 수 있을 경우, 트랜스포트가 수행될 수 있다고는 들었다. 이건 대상이 정지 운동을 하고 있는 경우에 비해 성공 가능성이 낮다고 알고 있다. 그리고 구조 대상자들은 계속 불규칙적으로 움직였다는 점을 분명히 하고 싶다. 안정적인 좌표 설정이 불가능한 상황이었다.

 

Q. 확실히 그렇다. 절체절명의 상황에서 스콧 소령이 최선의 선택을 했다고 보는가?

A : 최선이자 최후의 선택이었다고 믿는다.

 

Q. J 트랜스포트는 그전까지 안전성이 전혀 검증되지 않은 기술이었다. 이를 사람을 대상으로 적용한 것이 합당한 선택이었을까? 실패 가능성을 염두에 두지 않은 것 같다.

A : 법적으로 선한 사마리아인이 될 수 있는 사람이 의료인 뿐만은 아니다. 아무것도 시도하지 않았다면 장교 세 명이 사망했을 것이다.

 

Q. J 트랜스포트 실시 직후 컨스털레이션호 함장과 스콧 소령 간에 과격한 언쟁이 있었다고 들었다. 무모한 J 트랜스포트 시도와 관련이 있는 이야기인가?

A : 말싸움이 있었던 것은 사실이다. 그러나 관련 없는 내용이었다.

 

Q. 트랜스포트와 관련이 없는 언쟁이 왜 하필 그 시점에 이루어졌을까?

A : 나도 모르는 일이다.

 

Q. 기관실장이었던 스콧 소령과 함장인 커크 대령이 이전부터 갈등 관계에 놓여있던 점이 언쟁과 관련이 있다고 믿는가?

A : 둘이 사소한 이유로 다투었다는 소문을 듣기는 했다. 그러나 적어도 사고 시점 이전까지 두 사람의 갈등을 직접 목격했던 사람은 없었다. 내가 알기론 그렇다. 두 사람이 마주치는 일도 거의 없었던 것 같다. 원래도 두 사람은 자주 티격태격하는 편이라 크게 신경 쓰지 않았다.

 

Q : 언쟁에서 무슨 말이 오고 갔는지 기억이 나는가?

A : 대충은.

 

Q : 무슨 내용이었나?

A: 대답하기 곤란한 질문이다.

 

Q : 응답하기 곤란한 이유가 있는가?

A : 사적인 내용이었다. 제 3자가 언급할만한 부분이 아니라고 생각한다.

 

 

80

 

언쟁의 시작은 이랬다.

**“개새끼야.”**

아주 독특한 악센트로 흘러나와서, 그의 억양에 익숙하지 않은 사람에겐 차라리 누군가의 이름처럼 들릴 지경이었다. 체콥이 바닥에서 일어나려다 다시 주저앉아버렸다.

“인간들을 떡으로 만들어 놓고 지금 나한테 꺼지라는 말이 나와?”

브릿지에 서있던 장교들 사이로 당황스러운 수군거림이 흘렀다. 누군가 ‘Commander!’ 하고 스코티를 향해 작게 속삭인 것 같았다. 다른 누군가는 놀람의 표시로 입에 손을 갖다 댄 것 같기도 했다. 정작 커크는 아무런 반응이 없었다.

“지금 니 판단 미스 때문에 다 뒤질뻔 했던 거 아냐?”

“…….”

“새 가족이랍시고 들인 여자, 운전대 잡겠다고 나선 미친 놈, 너랑 죽네 사네 하면서 우주 끝까지 한번 점찍고 오자고 한 니 ‘자칭’ 짝패, 전부 다. 이 답도 없는 닭대가리들 목숨을 누가 책임져야 되더라? 이놈들이 누구 하나 믿고 여기 왔을까?”

“…….”

“넌 알 거야.”

스코티가 씨근덕대는 소리만 브릿지에 울렸다.

“넌 알 거라고. 넌 알아야 돼.”

브릿지 화면은 여전히 허탈감을 이기지 못하고 괴상한 춤을 추는 거대 괴물의 모습을 비추었다. 그 너머로 태양 나미아가 저물고 있었다. 위건의 하루는 지구의 하루보다 짧았으며, 위건의 저녁 하늘은 황금빛이 절묘하게 섞인 보랏빛이었다. 모든 풍경이 그로테스크한 동화의 일부처럼 보였다.

“대답하라고!”

“내 지휘 아래 있는 선원들에게 일어나는 불상사는 모두 내 책임이다.”

스팍보다도 딱딱한 어조로 커크가 대답했다. 그의 말은 차가운 동시에 상당히 침울하게 들렸다.

“지구에 돌아가면 내 과실은 빠짐없이 상부에 보고할 거야. 그리고….”

“그리고 혹시나 저놈들한테 무슨 일이 생기거든, 스타플리트를 떠나겠다? 아니면 법정으로 얌전히 기어가겠다고? 씨발 니 대가리로 생각할 수 있는 일이 거기서 거기지. 아마 걔들이 죽어서 니 놈의 그 씹쓰레기 같은 성의에 감사할 거야. 그것도 아주 존나게.”

커크는 다시 입을 다물었다.

“생전 처음 보는 변두리에 가는데, 전투 대원 하나 안 붙여서 놈들을 내려보내? 기네스북에 오를 바보짓이지. Fuck, 솔직히 난 체어에 몇 번 앉아보지도 못했거든. 하지만 거기 궁둥이 붙이고 앉아 있었을 때 너 같은 레벨로 병신 삽질한 기억은 없다. 누가 한마디 했다고 꽁해서 그놈 모가지를 잘라버리려고 설친 적도 없고. 살아서 숨도 쉬지 못하게 조져버린 적은 더더욱 없어. 아무리 미워도, 존나 살아있는 척도 하지 말라고 할 순 없었단 말야. 난 멍청하지만, 다른 인간들보다 특별히 ‘더’ 멍청하진 않아. 이런 대접 받을 이유가 하나도 없어, 난…, 난……. Damn it, 내가…….”

“스코티.”

스코티는 점점 호흡을 컨트롤하기 힘들어지는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 물에 빠져 죽기 직전에 뭍으로 겨우 기어 올라온 사람처럼 숨을 계속 들이켜야 했다. 제발, 제발 이러지 말자. 벼랑 끝까지 내몰린 이성이 애원하는 소리가 들렸다. 이제 더 후회할 힘도 없잖아.

“… 내가 한 가지는 확실하게 알겠어. 넌 방사능 때문에 뇌가 죽었어. 원래도 판단력이 거지 같았는데 이젠 아예 판단력이랄 게 없어졌단 말야. 유일하게 남은 건 좆같은 책임감뿐이야.”

“…….”

“그래, 책임감. 소령이 기가 막히게 물려준 그거! 그나마 아버지가 사용법은 안 주고 떠나신 모양이지만.”

그리고 그는 이성을 발로 차버렸다.

안타깝게도 브릿지에는 시의 적절하게 너브핀치를 활용할 (부함장 이외의) 벌칸 출신 대원이 없었다. 커크를 제외한 모두가 형용할 수 없는 표정을 지으며 제자리에 서 있을 뿐이었다. 스코티는 들고 있던 동기화 패널을 바닥에 내던지면서 말했다.

“솔직히 아까 그 짓을 했을 때, 걔들이 살아서 여기로 올 거란 확신은 하나도 없었어. 실험이고 뭐고 제대로 안 해본 물건이라 제대로 전송이 안 되고 싹 전멸할 수도 있었다고. 어떻게 될지는 오직 신만이 아는 거였지. 근데 내가 왜 굳이 나섰는지 알아?”

스코티는 지금처럼 사람들의 진심 어린 주목을 받아본 적이 없었다. 과거의 그는, 언젠가 주목을 받을 날이 오더라도 개떡 같은 순간에 인생 최대의 엿 같은 이유로 시선을 모아서는 안 된다고 생각했다. 지금 그는 그 안 될 일을 그대로 당하는 중이었다. 스코티는 커크를 바라보았다. 이젠 지나간 꿈속의 커크와 현실의 커크가 겹쳐지고 있었다. 던노타, 공허, 바람. 눈. 절벽, 해치, 던노타, 커크, 커크, 짐.

“실패를 하더라도 내가 다 뒤집어쓰는 게 낫다고 생각했거든.

위대한 조지를 따라할 자격도, 대가리도 없는 병신이 책임을 지게 하느니 차라리 그게 나아. 넌 실패작이야."

그는 그 말을 끝으로 입을 다물었다. 그가 커크의 바로 옆을 지나쳐 문을 나갈 때까지, 어느 누구도 그를 붙잡지 않았다. 커크는 돌아보지 않았다. 다른 사람들은 차마 돌아볼 엄두를 못 내고 있었다. 창 너머로 괴물이 울부짖는 소리가 아주, 아주 작게 흘러들어왔다.

스코티는 달리기 시작했다. 자신이 달리고 있는 곳이 어느 곳으로 향하는 복도인지도 모르고서 무작정 달렸다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 온 몸이 터져버릴 것만 같았다. 기계실을 지나고, 구름다리를 지나고, 브릿지가 보이지 않을만한 곳으로 전력을 다해서 뛰었다. 만신창이가 되어 벼랑을 뒤늦게 기어 올라온 이성이 그에게 속삭였다.

 

다 끝났구나.

 

다 끝낸 거야.

 

 

81

 

스콧이 포토스에게 실험을 자행한 바로 다음날, 조나단 아처는 그의 운명을 결정했다. ‘네가 그 녀석을 어딘지도 모를 곳으로 보내버렸듯이, 나도 그렇게 하마.’ 그건 살아서 숨 쉬는 티도 내지 말라는 정도가 아니라, 정말로 살지 말라는 뜻을 완곡하게 표현한 말이었을 따름이다. 기약 없는 유배가 형벌로 떨어졌다. 그 사실을 알고 나서도 스콧은 변함없이 뻣뻣하게 굴었다. 당시의 그는 지금보다 백배는 냉소적인 인물이었다. 본인이 저지른 모든 일에 대해 후회하길 거부했고, 그저 상관의 증오로부터 혐오감을 동반한 따끔한 쾌감을 느끼면서 처분이 실제로 이행될 날을 기다렸다. 그 때는 개는 어찌됐건 상관없었다. 평소 자신을 죽어라 괴롭히던 불리(bully)의 정강이를 배트로 박살낸 열 살 소년처럼 자랑스럽기만 했다.

델타 베가로 떠나던 스코티를 전송한 동료는 단 한 사람뿐이었다. 아처 대신 포토스에게 매일 밥을 주던 선원이었다. 그 여자는 멀리 굴려 보낸 테니스공을 포토스가 물어오도록 훈련을 시키기도 했었다.

“오, 몬티. 몬티…….”

그녀가 고개를 흔들며 말했다.

“난 정말 이번만큼은 아처 함장님 뜻대로 일이 풀리길 바라. 진심이야.”

벌칸의 것과는 뜻이 정반대인 작별인사. 그녀는 스콧보다 등을 먼저 돌려서 자리를 떠나버렸다.

 

 

82

 

나도 그래.

 

 

나도.

 

 

83

 

함장과 부함장을 제외한 모든 장교들은 컨스털레이션호 J - 07 섹션에 자기 침실을 두고 있다. 각 침실은 꼼꼼하게 방음 처리가 되어있다. 70명이 각자 자기 방에서 문을 닫고 할 일을 한다면 서로 어떠한 민폐도 끼치지 않을 수준이다. 문제는 굳이 자기 방문을 열어놔서 방음벽을 철저히 쓸모없게 만드는 미친놈이 하나쯤 있을 때 터진다.

탐사 일지 기록을 보조하는 장교 한 놈이 있다. 그는 생도 시절부터 우후라와 헨돌프의 친구이기도 했다. 이건 적어도 평소에는 놈의 정신머리가 멀쩡하다는 소리다. 하지만 폐쇄적인 우주선 생활은 평범한 선원들의 심기를 종종 흩뜨려 놓는다. 점잖은 비즈니스맨도 21세기 풍 여객기의 이코노미석에 18시간쯤 가둬놓으면 광견병에 걸려버리는 것과 비슷한 이치다. 그 자식은 마음이 너무나 답답할 때면 음악을 들었다. 혼자서 대여섯 개의 곡을 듣곤 했다. 여기까진 점잖다. 볼륨을 최대로 높여서 복도에 음파 지진이 일어나게 하고, 그런 볼륨으로 대여섯 개의 곡을 동시에 틀며, 피날레로 침실 문까지 활짝 열어놓았을 땐 누구도 그를 점잖다고 말하지 않았다. 정상이라고 하지도 않았다.

엔터프라이즈호로 탐사를 하고 있었을 적 일이다. 어느 날인가 원자 폭탄이 터지는 듯한 소리가 나서, 자고 있던 장교들 모두가 발작하면서 깼다. 그들이 머무는 섹션 전체가 초대형 우퍼스피커가 된 날이었다. 스코티는 바흐의 모든 곡이 동시에 재생되면 폭발음이 난다는 것을 그 날 처음 알았다.

당장 그만두지 않으면 연방 재판소에는 모가지만 던져주고, 몸통은 인민재판에 부쳐 작살을 내버리겠다는 우후라의 협박 때문에 그의 고약한 버릇은 겨우 고쳐졌다. 그러나 완벽하게 고쳐진 것은 아니어서, 그는 자기 취미를 즐길 때 이따금 침실 문을 열어놓곤 했다. 물론 우후라가 충분히 멀리 있을 때에 한해서.

[ _…There's burden you've been bearing_

 _in spite of all your prayers……._ ]

다른 사람들과 마찬가지로, 스코티도 그를 조져놓고 싶을 때가 한두 번이 아니었다. 그러나 오늘만큼은 그가 만행을 계속해서 저지르길 바랐다. 원한다면 베토벤 폭탄을 떨어뜨린대도 좋다. 정신이 날아갈 정도로 요란한 음악을 끊임없이 틀어준다면, 최소한 지구에 돌아가기 전까진 미치지 않을 것 같았다. 놈은 몇백년 전 락을 틀어놓은 상태였다. 그럭저럭 시끄럽긴 했지만 스코티에겐 부족했다. 저런 거 한 일곱 개만 더 틀어놓으면 괜찮을 텐데. 그는 자신도 원한다면 방문을 닫아놓고 음악을 틀 수 있다는 생각은 안 했다. 생각을 했더라도 실행에 옮기지 않았을 것이다. 그는 손가락 하나 까딱할 힘도 없이 침대에 누워있었다.

그는 후회하지 않았다. 다만 머릿속으로 자신이 알고 있는 은하들의 이름을 하나하나 꼽아볼 뿐이었다. 삼각형자리, M 110, M 32, WLM, IC 10, IC 1613, NGC 3109, GR 8, SagDIG. NGC 6822, 사자자리, 육분의자리 A, 육분의자리 B, 육분의자리 C, IC 5152, NGC 404, NGC 1569, 팔로마 4, 2318-42 ……

인생을 다시 시작한다면 최소한 저승처럼 먼 은하에서 그러고 싶다. 자신의 모습이 누구의 기억 속에도 존재하지 않는 그런 곳에서. 한 사람이 새로운 삶의 문을 열어주었지만 스코티는 스스로 그 문을 다시 나왔다. 이전에도 그랬듯이 그는 이번에도 자기 운명의 등짝을 걷어찼다. 핍박과 고독만이 그를 허용하는 대지로 버티고 설 수 있다는 것처럼. 별과 별 사이를 메우는 지난한 어둠속에 묻혀 살아가는 삶이 스콧을 기다렸다. 다시 돌아가야 한다.

하지만 짧은 기간 동안 자신은 너무나 다른 세상을 봤다. 이제와서 예전의 삶으로 아무렇지도 않게 돌아갈 자신은, 솔직히, 들지 않았다. 또다시 외로움이 그의 자양분이 되어주고, 비난이 성장을 촉진하는 자극제가 되리라는 보장이 없었다. 엔터프라이즈호에 친구라고 할 만한 인물이 많이 생겨났던 것도 아니다. 그러나 그는 사람들 사이에 있는 동안 어설프게 유해졌다. 그래서 이제는 인간 속에 묻혀 사는 세계와 혼자뿐인 세계, 둘 중 어느 쪽에도 발붙이고 살지 못하게 됐다.

기침이 크게 터져 나왔다. 스코티는 생각했다. ‘커크는 날 어떻게 자를까?’

몇 대 후려갈기고 꺼지라고 할 것 같지는 않았다. 그건 며칠 지나고 다시 볼 친우에게나 하는 방식이다. 미안하다고, 진심이 아니었으니 섭섭하게 생각하진 말아 달라고 사과할 생각이 있는 ‘친구’에겐 그런 식으로 대하겠지.

커크는 스코티에게, 정말로 인연을 끊으려고 할 때엔 어떤 식으로 행동할지 이미 예시를 보여주었다. 잊고 싶은 것은 지우거나 덮지 않고, 삶에서 아예 도려낼 거라고.

스코티는 다시 기침을 했다. 그가 기침을 한 거라기보다는, 기침이 내장에서 ‘쾅’하고 튀어나왔다는 표현이 맞았다. 그는 자리에서 튀어 올랐다. 강진 후의 여진처럼, 잔기침이 그를 몰아쳤다. 거의 숨도 쉬지 못할 정도로 괴로웠다. 그래서 처음엔 방을 노크하는 소리가 귀에 들리지 않았다. 몇 번만 더 이런 식으로 기침을 하면 폐를 입 밖으로 뱉을 수도 있을 것 같았다. 노크의 주인공이 세 번째 문을 두드렸을 때 그는 비로소 기침이 좀 멎었고, 귀가 트였다. 이번엔 기침이 아니라 딸꾹질을 할 뻔 했다.

여전히 차분함을 유지하고 있는 노크 소리가 한 번 더 들려왔다. 똑똑. 스코티는 한 발은 침대 아래에, 한 발은 침대 위에 두고서 이러지도 저러지도 못했다. 마치 스코티의 인격이 두 가지로 나뉘어 있는데, 왼쪽 인격은 문에 부딪힐 기세로 달려 나가려고 하고 오른쪽 인격은 이불 속으로 몸을 파묻기 위해서 서로 싸우고 있는 듯한 느낌이었다. 그의 오른쪽 인격이 나가길 주저하는 이유는 단 한 가지다. 말과 생각을 같이할 준비가 하나도 안 되어 있다. 함장이 무슨 말을 하건 지금의 그는 헛소리만 내뱉다가 끝날 것이다.

노크 소리가 또 한 번 났다. 간담이 서늘해졌다. 이번 것 역시 정중했지만 전보다 약간 소리가 커진 상태였다. 부드러운 협박 같았다. 이번에는 이불 속으로 도망가려 하던 오른쪽 팔다리가 용기를 좀 잃었다.

그는 침대에서 살그머니 내려와 문가로 향했다. 그리고 문을 여는 대신, 문에 귀를 바짝 들이댔다. 한 십초 정도 그러고 있었다. 하지만 발걸음이 문 앞을 떠나 멀어지는 소리는 들리지 않았다. 곧 닥쳐올 상황을 피할 수 없을 거란 예상이 거의 확실해졌다. 문 앞의 그는 생각보다 인내심이 많았다. 스코티는 눈을 감은 채, 문의 열림 스위치를 꾹 눌렀다.

‘치익’하는 소리와 함께 문이 열렸다.

문 앞의 남자는 바로 방으로 들어오는 대신 이렇게 물었다.

“May I come in?”

그 순간 스코티는 맥이 탁 풀려버렸다. 어째서 이 자식은 이런 타이밍에만 보게 되는 거지?

 

 

84

 

스코티 앞에 선 스팍의 몰골은 가관이었다. 오른쪽 눈은 약을 바르고 안대를 한 보람도 없이 흉하게 부어 오른 상태였고, 오른팔과 어깨에는 깁스를 두르고 있었다. 입술 한 쪽은 터진 모양이었다. 그 외 눈에 보이는 곳 여기저기에 곰팡이처럼 녹색 멍이 피어올랐다. 다리까지 약간 절뚝거렸다. 그가 벌칸이 아니고 여기가 지구 밖이라는 사실을 몰랐더라면, 덤프트럭에 치인 환자라고 해도 믿을만한 모습이었다. 스코티는 한숨을 쉬었다.

“그 꼴을 해가지고 여기까진 어찌 왔답니까?”

“제 몸 상태는 괜찮습니다. 겉으로 보이는 것보다는 말입니다.”

스팍이 말했다.

“보이는 것보다는 좋아야죠. 솔직히 당신 지금, 내가 한 대 쳐도 나자빠질 것 같으니까. 메디베이는 복도를 나가서 오른쪽으로 돌다가 첫 번째 갈림길에서 왼쪽으로 돌아서 쭉 가면 나옵니다. 당신 침실은 복도에서 왼쪽으로 쭉 걸어가서 계단을 올라가면 보일 거고요.”

“메디베이에서 치료를 받고 나오는 길에 여기에 들린 겁니다. 그리고 제 침실이 어딘지 잊을 정도로 뇌에 큰 부상을 입지는 않았습니다.”

“여기서 썩 나가라는 말을 돌려 말한 거요.”

스코티는 눈 사이를 문지르며 말했다.

“뭐, 당신이 한 방에 알아듣길 바라진 않았지만요.”

“당신 화법은 항상 이해하기 힘들군요.”

스팍이 담담한 어조로 말했다. 바로 몇 시간 전에 생사의 고비를 넘겼어도 그는 골수까지 벌칸이었다. 마치 오늘 하루도 참 무미건조하게 흘러갔다는 양 말하는 폼이 스코티로서는 영 거슬렸다. 이해하기 힘들다는 그 말도 짜증이 났다. 눌렀던 화가 다시 기침과 함께 스물스물 기어 나오려고 하고 있었다.

“만약 지구인으로 다시 태어나거든 영국인은 제발 되지 마십쇼, 부함장님. 내 고향엔 나 같은 변태가 한둘이 아니니깐.”

“윤회는 흥미로운 사상이기는 합니다만, 과학적으로 근거가 타당한 것이라고 생각해 본적은 없습니다.”

“아무렴. 그러니까 되지 말라고요. 당신은 나처럼 되긴 죽기보다 싫을 거 아냐.”

스코티는 팔짱을 꼈다.

“여튼 난 지금 윤회 나부랭이보다 더 알고 싶은 게 있어요.”

“제가 당신에게 찾아 온 이유 말입니까?”

“웬일로 빨리도 알아주네. 고마워요, 정말.”

반어법을 스팍이 제대로 알아들었는지는 확신할 수 없었다. 스팍은 스코티를 까만 눈으로 내려다보았고, 스코티는 눈도 깜박이지 않고 스팍의 눈동자를 올려다보았다.

“이유를 설명하기 전에, 실례지만 제가 먼저 질문을 드려도 괜찮겠습니까?”

“짧게 해요.”

스코티가 말했다.

“왜 지금 당신이 기관실이 아닌 이곳에 있는 겁니까?”

“…….”

그건 정말 멍청하면서도, 방금 전까지는 생각도 못해본 질문이었으므로 스코티는 잠시 입을 벌리고 서있었다. 이 끔찍한 행성에서 컨스털레이션호 선원들이 더 볼일이 있을 리가 없다. 있더라도 없는 셈치고 당장 대기권 밖으로 꽁무니를 빼야 마땅하다. 실제로 스코티가 브리지를 나간 이후 함선은 그렇게 했다. 덧붙여, 예정대로라면 두 번째 탐사 대상인 자르돈으로 향해야 했을 컨스털레이션은 지금 천천히 나가는 나미아계 밖으로 중이었다. 캐롤이 선물한 패널의 지도가 그렇게 알려주었다.

이건 워프를 해야 할 시점이 얼마 남지 않았다는 사실을 의미한다.

“당신은 기관실장이고, 곧 기관실에서 당신을 필요로 할 텐데요.”

“짐은 그렇지 않죠. 그리고 그 따위로 날 부르지 마요.”

스팍이 고개를 한쪽으로 기울였다.

“언제부터 ‘기관실장’이 당신을 지칭하기에 부적합한 표현이 된 겁니까?”

“세 시간 전쯤? 그 짓 직접 때려치운 거나 다름없으니까 이제 난 실장이 전혀 아니올시다. 아마 지금은 브릿지에 있는 꼬맹이가 대타 기관실장이겠죠. 적어도 이 함선이 지구로 완전히 돌아갈 때까지는.”

“미스터 체콥이 아직 문제가 많다고 지적하셨던 것이 분명 제 기억에 있습니다만.”

“내가 그랬어요? 걔한테 미안하다고 전해요. 여기서 우리 태양계로 갈만큼 코어를 조작하는 건 그놈도 충분히 할 수 있어요. 엔터프라이즈하곤 코어 형태나 시스템이 좀 다르긴 한데, 이쪽이 훨씬 조작하기 쉬우니까 그렇게 오래 헤매지 않을 겁니다. 항해사 대타는 헤인스 소위가 맡으면 되겠죠. 그게 짐이 원래 계획한 구도였을 거고.”

“미스터 스콧, 지금 제가 전달받은 적 없는 내용에 대해서 얘기를 하고 계십니다.”

“할 말이나 하고 빨랑 나가.”

스팍은 스코티의 목소리가 험악하게 변해가는 것을 눈치 챘다. 그는 어릴 때 이후론 내놓고 자신을 위협적으로 대하는 지구인을 볼 일이 자주 없었으므로, 이런 느낌은 낯설었다. 지구인은 벌칸에게 언짢다는 표정은 보일지언정 위협적인 태도를 취하는 경우는 거의 없었다. 극복할 수 없는 체력의 간극이 그들에게 본능적인 두려움을 일깨워주었으므로. 더군다나 지구인 중에서도 책상물림인 인간들은, 지능과 체력 모두 압도적인 벌칸과 적대적인 관계에 놓이는 것을 극도로 기피하는 편이었다. 지금 스팍의 눈앞에 있는 인간은 모든 면에서 의외였다. 아주 놀랍게도 그의 위협적인 분위기가 스팍에게 어느 정도 영향을 끼치기까지 했다.

“제 말 중에 예의나 사실에 어긋난 부분이 있었는지는 모르겠습니다만, 있었다면 용서를 구하도록 하죠.”

“됐으니까 빨리……. 잠깐, 나도 댁한테 물어볼 게 있는데.”

“대답할 수 있는 종류의 질문이라면 응하겠습니다.”

“아마 당신은 대답할 수 있을 텐데요. 술루와 미스 마커스의 용태가 어떤지 압니까?”

스팍은 이 말을 듣고 잠시 생각에 잠겼다.

“마커스 대위는 왼쪽 견갑골이 나갔으며 왼쪽 쇄골이 부러졌고, 늑골에 금이 갔습니다. 손목과 손가락은 삐었고 오른쪽 발목뼈가 뒤틀렸다고 합니다. 출혈이 있는데 심각한 수준은 아닙니다. 술루 대위는 이보다 상황이 안 좋은 편입니다. 처음 바닥에 충돌했을 때 의식을 잃었는데, 그때 약간의 뇌내 출혈이 발생한듯합니다. 현재 두 사람 다 의식은 없습니다. 닥터 맥코이 말로는 최악의 사태는 막았지만 최대한 빨리 지구에 있는 병원에 입원시켜 치료하는 편이 나을 거라고 하더군요. 부언하면, 사고를 당한 인원 중에서 제 부상 정도가 가장 경미한 편입니다.”

“적어도 제 발로 걸을 정도는 되니까?”

스코티는 조용히 대꾸했다.

“그리고 회복 속도가 가장 빠르기도 하죠.”

“축하해요.” 그는 짧게 내뱉고서 스팍을 바라보았다.

“정말 축하해요.”

그 뒤로는 침묵이 흘렀다. 스콧은 입을 다물고 있는 내내 스팍에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 스팍 역시 계속해서 스콧의 눈을 바라보았다. 그러나 매 초가 흐를수록, 스콧의 시선으로부터 도망가고 싶은 충동이 스팍의 내부에서 몸집을 키워갔다. 스팍으로서는 생전 처음 느끼는 불편함이었다.

눈 속에 감정을 담는다. 이건 벌칸과 대비되는 지구인의 극명한 특성이다. 하프 벌칸과 순수 벌칸의 차이점이기도 하다. 일반적인 벌칸은 스팍의 두 눈만 보고도, 그가 누구의 피를 이어받은 사내인지 바로 알아차리곤 했다. 스팍의 또래들은 어릴 때부터 그를 경멸했다. 저거 봐, 인간의 눈이란 말야. 스팍은 자신의 부계로 이어지는 종족을 싫어하지 않았지만 - 오히려 존경하는 마음이 더 강했다 - 스팍의 감정을 거울처럼 있는 그대로 반사하는 그들의 눈동자만큼은 싫어했다.

그는 지금 눈앞에서 극도로 벌칸 같으면서 극도로 인간적인 사람의 눈을 보고 있었다. 그야말로 비논리적인 말이다. 그런데 그 비논리적인 표현을 동원하지 않고서는 스콧의 눈을 묘사할 방법이 없었다. 그건 아무것도 없이 텅 비어있거나, 머리카락 한 올 들어갈 틈 없이 감정이 꽉 차있거나 둘 중 하나였다. 평소의 스콧은 감정에 휩싸여 날뛰는 ‘인간’ 그 자체였지만, 지금 눈앞에 서 있는 사람은 차라리 냉혹한 무생물처럼 보였다.

“당신을 연민했지.”

스코티가 툭 던지듯 한 말에 스팍은 정신을 차렸다.

“지금 뭐라고 하셨습니까?”

“당신을 불쌍하게 생각했다고. 미친 짓이었지. 이 말도 안 되는 연민 때문에 내가 원래 하던 일도 다 제쳐두고 엄한 걸 연구해버렸는데, 그 덕에 오늘 당신네들이 지옥 문턱까지 갔다가 되돌아온 거요. 산다는 건 결국 어마어마하게 큰 퍼즐을 갖고 장난치는 거나 다름 없나봐. 이상한데서 아귀가 맞아 떨어지더군.”

“정말 죄송합니다만, 지금 하시는 말씀이 한 마디도 이해가 가지 않습니다. 사용하시는 단어가…….”

“너 이해하라고 하는 말 아니니까 **닥쳐**.”

방 안의 온도가 순식간에 5도 가량 떨어진 듯한 기분이 들었다. 스팍은 심리적인 동요가 신체에 지대한 착각을 일으킨다는 관점에 대해, 이제는 완전히 동의할 수 있었다. 스코티는 눈 한번 찌푸리지 않고 낮은 목소리로 말을 이었다. 이번에 그가 한 말은 스팍도 단번에 이해했다.

“난 네가 끔찍하게 싫어.”

“…….”

“뭘 놀라? 그러는 넌 내가 좋든? 싫다고 얼굴에 쓰고 다녔잖아. 그리고 니가 날 싫어하지 않았더라도 결과는 똑같아. 너랑 난 절대 안 맞아. 지금까지 단 한 번도 맞은 적 없고, 앞으로도 맞을 일 없을 거야. 감방에 둘만 가둬 놓으면 분명 한 놈은 완전히 맛탱이가 가버릴 거라고. 아, 차라리 죽는 게 낫지.”

스코티는 머리를 절레절레 흔들더니 눈을 감았다.

“그런데 참 이상한 일이야. 내가 그 혐오스러운 시간 지연 어쩌고를 줄이기 위해서 그렇게 많은 노력을 퍼부었는데, 그게 단지 네가 너무 불쌍해 보여서 시작한 일이었다니.

기억 속에서 다른 동기를 찾아봤지. 분명 내가 연구에 뛰어든 데는 다른 이유도 있을 거라고 믿었어. 사실이 그렇잖아. 네 처지가 어찌됐든 씨발 내가 알게 뭔데? 근데 왜 이 지랄을 한 거야?

하지만 몇 번을 되짚어 봐도 결론은 똑같더군. 너랑 네 어머니가 방아쇠였어. 나머지는 최초의 이유가 너무 빈약해보여서 나중에 갖다 붙인 핑계일 뿐이었다고. 안타까움. 이게 결정적으로 나를 자극한 요소였단말야. 이게 어느 정도로 헛소리냐면, 네놈이 삼류 저질 슬랩스틱 코미디를 보고 드디어 인간처럼 웃을 마음이 들었다는 소리랑 똑같은 레벨이야. 난 옛날 옛적에 닳아버린 인간이라서.

그래서 다시 자존심 접어 두고 다시 생각해봤어. 연민이 왜 그렇게 나한테 중요했나. 너를 불쌍하게 여기는 감정이, 왜 너에 관해 갖고 있던 안 좋은 감정을 쉽게 이겼던 건가? 의외로 답은 쉽게 나왔어. 무릎을 치게 될 정도였지. 단지 존나게 인정하기 싫었고, 아무에게도 밝히기 싫은 게 문제였을 뿐이야. 하지만 기왕지사 이렇게 된 거 다 까보자고.”

스코티는 아만다가 언급된 순간부터 스팍이 딱딱하게 굳어버렸다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그가 자신의 말을 듣고 있는지 아닌지는 스코티에게 중요하지 않았다. 대화가 끝나고서 스팍이 사지를 부숴버린대도 상관이 없다. 혹은 그 지긋지긋한 경멸만 남겨두고 등을 돌린다고 해도 괜찮다. 어차피 스팍은 그의 인생에서 중요했던 적이 단 한 번도 없다. 두 번 다시 안 볼 사이라면 뭘 말해도 괜찮을 것이다. 그는 자신이 하는 말을 100% 이해하지 못할 테고, 커크에게 의미 있는 말은 전하지도 못할 테니.

“난 널 질투했던 거야!”

스코티가 낄낄거렸다.

 

 

85

 

“그래, 질투. 그게 답이었지. 평생 난 네 엉덩이 밑에 깔려있을 것 같았는데, 마침내 발견한 거야. 너의 ‘안 된’ 부분! 어쩌면 내가 고쳐줄 수 있을지도 모르는 너의 불쌍한 조각! 나보다 불쌍한 너의 부분만큼은 정말로 좋아할 수 있었던 거지. 네 아버지네 종족이 안됐기는 했다만, 적어도 ‘반쪽 지구인으로서의’ 너는 모든 걸 다 가지고 있는 줄 알았다고. 나는 평생을 쫓아도 그림자도 핥을 수 없는 것들을, 큼, 갖고 있었어…….”

그는 잠시 숨을 길게 들이켰다가 내쉬었다. 기침을 억누르기 위해서.

“물론 미세스 아만다를 시장바닥에 전시하려는 놈들에게 분노했던 것도 사실이야. 인간의 추하고 더러운 꼴을 보여주는 방법에는 정말 한계라는 게 없구나……. 인간으로서 인간에게 실망할 또 하나의 좋은 기회였지. 근데 그것만으로는 내가 필사적으로 연구에 전념했던 이유가 설명이 안 돼. 결국 난 증명하고 싶었던 거야. 나도 너보다 위에 서서 널 구제할 수가 있다는 것을.”

스팍의 표정은 언제나 그렇듯이 알 수가 없었다. 다만 유일하게 그의 감정을 엿볼 수 있는 영혼의 창 내부에서 혼란이 희미하게 떠도는 것이 보였다. 그는 결국 손을 들어 스코티의 말을 막았다. 멋도 모르고 스코티가 감사하다며 매달렸던 날, 스팍이 그를 입 닥치게 하기 위해 차렸던 그 예의가 또다시 반복된 셈이다. 스코티에 대한 그의 예의는 항상 배려와 협박 사이에서 위태롭게 외줄타기를 하고 있는 것 같았다. 이번엔 스코티가 웃으며 입을 다물었다.

“Commander! 전 지금 이 상황이 이해가 안 갑니다. 지금 여기서 당신에게 왜 이런 말을 듣고 있어야 하는지도 모르겠고요. 온통 비논리적이고 부적절한 주제 투성이입니다.”

“그러니까 닥치고 있으랬지. 내가 지금 말을 하는 이유는 나 혼자 떠들고 싶어서 그런 거지, 널 이해시키고 대화하고 싶어서 그런 게 아니라고.”

“지금… 지금, 전 모르겠습니다. 당신이 저에게 질투라는 감정을 느낄 이유가 대체 뭡니까? 우리는 가는 노선 자체가 다른 사람입니다. 서로 원하는 것도 다르고, 바라보고 있는 방향이 아예 다르죠. 제가 알기론 ‘질투’는 유사한 목표를 추구하는 사람들 사이에서만 성립할 수 있는 감정입니다. 내가 당신의 말을 알아듣지 못하는 이유는 내가 벌칸이기 때문입니까? 전적으로 그 때문인가요? 그것만 답해주십시오. 더는 묻지 않겠습니다. 이 이상 당신에게서 제 의지로 어떤 이야기도 이끌어내고 싶지 않습니다.”

“머리가 좋구만.”

스코티는 스팍을 바라보고 있었지만, 진짜로 그를 본다고 할 수는 없었다. 그는 눈만 스팍에게 두고 실제로는 자신의 내면을 보고 있었다. 보면서 감탄했다. 존재하는지도 몰랐던 마음 깊숙한 곳의 자신. 열등감과 절망에 온 몸을 불사르면서 자기 파괴를 추구하는 악마적인 난쟁이. 그놈이 이제 사슬을 벗어 던지고 몸 밖으로 나오려고 발버둥치고 있었다.

“까놓고 말해서 우리 성격이 평범하진 않잖아? 넌 종족 특성 때문에 그런거고 난 타고나기를 좀 거지같은 성격인거고. 하지만 세포 하나하나까지 청백한 군인으로 태어난 거나 다름없는 네게 충성을 맹세한 바보들이 생각보다 스타플리트에 많더군. 또, 너에게 충실한 연인이 있지. 그것도 너를 제일 이해하기 힘들 지구인 출신의 섹시한 여자가 연인이지. 그리고… 친구가 있네. 아주 망나니 같은.”

스코티는 다시 낄낄 웃었다.

“그놈을 위해서 넌 불사신을 때려잡을 거고, 그놈은 널 위해서 기꺼이 프라임 디렉티브를 씹어 먹을 거야. 화산에 우주선을 처박는 짓도 서슴지 않아. 너희들 말을 빌리면, 마치 본딩이 이루어진 것 마냥 서로에게 감응할 거야. 하다못해 다른 우주에서도 반복해서 이어지는 우정! 참 눈물 나네! 서로 다른 곳에 눈 돌릴 틈도 없이 아주 긴밀하게 연결됐어. 우주가 짝지어준 인연이야. 아예 늬들끼리 사귀었으면 완벽했을걸. 그러지 못한 건 당최 누구의 실수였나.”

그는 난쟁이가 자신의 목구멍을 통해서 말을 내뱉고 있다고 생각했다.

“거기에 비해, 내 존재감? 내 가치? Fuck, Let them take it! For there's more enterprise in walking naked! (씨발 가져가라고 내비둬, 벌거벗고 다니는 게 더 진취적일걸//**글쓴이 주: 영국 시인 W.B 예이츠의 Coat라는 시의 한 구절을 이용한 농담 )아니 벌거벗고 다녀봤자 신경도 안 쓰려나? 내가 엔터프라이즈호 내벽 판때기하고 뭐가 다른 게 뭔지 설명 좀 해봐. 필요하면 갈아치울 수 있다는 공통점 말고, 차이점을 좀 알려달라고! 가진 게 아무 것도 없다는 공통점 말고, 차이점을!

지랄, 연인까진 꿈도 안 꿔. 그냥 내가 누군가에게 쉽게 지워지지 않는 인간이면 돼. 없어지면 아쉬운 그런 인간. 적어도 나를 화장실 휴지처럼 아무렇게나 쓰고 버리고 잊지만 않으면 돼. 그런데 난 그런 인간조차도 못 돼! 내 존재라는 게 한낱 개새끼보다 별 볼일 없거든. 나는, ‘오, 이놈이 비위를 막 거스르네? 나가 죽어라.’, ‘헐, 이 병신이 말실수를 하네? 넌 모가지야.’ 말만 들어가면서 이 사람 저 사람 밑을 탁구공처럼 튕겨 다니다가 평생을 낭비할 거야. 아마 그러다 죽겠지.

그거 아냐? 그 때 넌 내가 어떤 심정으로 연락했는지 몰라. 그놈이 죽어가고 있는데, 하필 가까이 있는 게 나 밖에 없더라. 죽기 직전에 볼 수 있는 게 내 얼굴밖에 없다니 쓰레기 같은 결말이지. 내가 거기 붙어 앉아서 할 수 있는 게 뭐냐? 가시기 전에 충동적으로 내 모가지 자르신거 철회해 주십사 이딴 말? 내가 생각해도 후지디 후진 끝이라서 결국 너를 불렀지. 잘했지? 최소한 이건 실수가 아니지?”

스코티는 갈라지기 시작한 목소리를 거두고 다시 기침을 했다. 이번에도 기침은 끊임없이 터져 나왔다. 폐가 타는 듯한 느낌이 목구멍까지 치밀었다. 입으로 불덩이를 뱉는 용은 항상 이런 기분일까, 스코티는 덧없는 생각을 했다. 그가 난리치는 폐를 겨우 겨우 진정시킬 때까지, 스팍은 어떤 손길도 내밀지 않고 제자리에 서서 그를 바라보기만 했다.

“…….”

“…….”

“… 대답이 됐습니다. 미스터 스콧. 말씀이 상당히 산만하기는 했지만.”

“그거 다행이네요.”

스코티는 기침을 꾸역꾸역 목 안으로 쑤셔 넣은 다음에야 가까스로 대답할 수 있었다.

“전 이제 물러가도록 하겠습니다. 본의 아니게 시간을 지나치게 뺏어서 유감입니다.”

‘유감은 무슨.’ 스코티의 입에서 헛웃음인지 뭔지 알 수 없는 소리가 새어 나왔다. 스팍은 몸을 돌려 문을 여는 스위치를 눌렀다. 그러다 무엇인가 생각났는지 고개를 스코티쪽으로 향했다.

“가기 전에 여기 온 이유는 말씀드려야겠죠. 저는 한 가지를 여쭙고, 한 가지를 전달하기 위해서 찾아왔습니다. 전자는, 브릿지에 나올 수 없었던 당신이 어떻게 저와 소위와 대위가 처한 상황을 알았느냐는 것입니다. 후자는, 제가 당신의 구조에 대해 매우 감사하고 있다는 사실입니다. 그럼 이만.”

문이 치익 소리와 함께 닫히고 스팍의 모습이 사라졌다. 스코티는 다시 혼자가 되었다. 고개를 돌렸더니 어두운 유리창 위로 그의 모습이 비쳤다. 그는 유리창으로 바짝 다가갔다. 어느새 얼굴위로 눈물이 잔뜩 흐르고 있는 것이 보여서 놀랐고, 그 모습이 추해서 또 한 번 놀랐다. 어둠을 배경으로 떠오른 얼굴의 형상은 처참하기 그지없었다.

그러는 와중에 폐에서 다시 한 번 뜨거운 열기가 목구멍을 치밀고 올라왔다. 이제는 폐에 붙은 혈관 구석구석으로 열기가 퍼져나가는 것 같았다. 뿐만 아니라 숨소리가 평소와 약간 달랐다. 쇠를 아주 살짝 쓸고 지나가는 듯한 소리. 그는 이미 눈치 챘다. 본즈가 경고했던 폐렴이 본격적으로 몸 안에 뿌리를 내리기 시작한 것이다.

바깥에서 미친놈이 트는 음악 소리가 유령의 비명처럼 들려왔다. 그는 똑같은 곡을 몇 시간째 반복해서 틀고 있었다.

 

 

 

[ _Pull this plug, let me breathe, on my own, I'm finally free_

 _Don't let me go, whooaa--_ ]

 

 

86

 

**리처드 칼 민첸의 기사, <익스퍼디션> 22xx년 12월호, 98쪽에서 인용**

**: [ 올손-라인데커 원정대에게 묻다 ]**

 

현재 올손-라인데커 팀 연구원 중 영국에 남아있는 사람은 포스트닥터 조 프리드먼을 포함하여 단 네 명 뿐이다. 올손 박사와 라인데커 박사는 11월 말에 아르헨티나로 출국했으며 현재는 칠레의 연구소에 있고, 내년 1월 중순에 귀국할 예정이다. 프리드먼의 동료 연구원 대부분은 보름 전 미국 버지니아 또는 플로리다로 떠났다. (중략)

“말도 안돼요.” 프리드먼 박사는 이렇게 말한다. “살면서 이 말을 참 남발해온 것 같지만, 그래도 어쩌겠습니까. 말이 안 되는 건 말이 안 된다고 얘기할 수밖에요.” 그는 임페리얼 칼리지 연구실의 컴퓨터에서 파일 하나를 직접 뽑아 본인 PADD에 옮겨왔다. 파일을 열어보니 수많은 자료들이 저장 시간 순으로 정렬되어 있는 것이 보인다. 그가 동료들과 함께 기록한 실험 결과 및 수식들의 일부다.

“이게 모두 하루치 작업물입니다.” 연구실 컴퓨터에는 이런 파일 200여개가 저장되어 있다. “그나마도 널널하게 실험한 날의 작업량이죠. 우리의 시작은 거창했으나 끝은 단순하더군요. 저희가 발견한 공식은 A4 용지 한 장 안에 충분히 다 쓰고도 남아요. 그 짧은걸 알아내기 위해서 사십 명이 넘는 브레인들이 다섯 달 동안 트랜스포터에 매달려 있어야 했습니다.”(중략)

조 프리드먼은 담담한 표정이다. 그는 자신들의 연구가 쓸모없어졌다는 주장은 여전히 사실이 아니라고 일축하지만 (“아인슈타인이 나타났다고 해서 뉴턴 이론이 필요 없어지던가요?”), 올손 박사가 몰고 온 불길이 생각보다 빠르게 사그라진 점에 대해선 인정한다. 허나 그것 자체가 프리드먼에게 큰 허탈감을 안겨주지는 않는다. 그는 역사에 남을 원정대에 오르는 날이 인생에 단 한번만 찾아오지는 않으리라고 믿는다.

“어쨌든 기존 트랜스포트 방식도 계속 사용이 될게 아닙니까. 그렇다면 공식도 계속 쓸모가 있을 거예요. 과학은 패션과는 다릅니다. 더 이상 매력적이지 않다고 해서 그것의 효력이 사라지는 건 아니거든요. 단지 묻혔을 뿐이죠. 다만…….”

그는 잠시 양해를 구하고 담배를 꺼냈다.

“아직도 전 제일 중요한 걸 못 믿겠어요. 보고 들었는데도 불구하고 도저히 사실을 인정할 수가 없는 순간이 왕왕 옵니다. 대우주 앞에서 자신이 얼마나 미물인지 머리로 받아들일 수가 없어서, 자살 충동까지 느꼈다는 옛날 사람들 마음이 조금은 이해가 간다고 해야 할지.”

조 프리드먼의 포스트닥터 경력은 이제 끝을 목전에 두고 있다. 런던 왕립 아카데미에서 아만다 지연에 관한 발표가 이루어진 직후, 홍콩대학교로부터 정교수 제의가 들어왔기 때문이다. 그는 내년 가을부터 폭푸람(Pok Fu Lam)에서 학생들을 가르치게 된다. 몇 달 전부터 광둥어를 배우기 시작했지만 학습 의욕이 떨어진 상태여서, 그 쪽에 가기 전까진 단 한마디도 제대로 구사하지 못할 것 같다고 프리드먼은 솔직히 털어놓는다.

“지연 공식 하나를 알아내기 위해 영국 최고의 실험실에서 박사 46명이 다섯 달 넘게 연구에 매진했습니다. 새로운 트랜스포트 방식을 발명할 땐 그저 한 명이 아니, 두 명이군요. 제 방보다 좁은 실험실에서 두 달을 보냈을 뿐이죠. 그것도 본인이 직접 제작한 프로토타입의 트랜스포터 하나만 끼고서.

시그널 프로세서 하나를 만들기 위해선, 아만다 지연 공식 이상으로 난해하며 학계에서 연구된 적조차 없는 공식 세 가지를 밝혀내야만 합니다. 뭔가 밸런스에 심각하게 문제가 있다는 생각은 들지 않으십니까? 이쪽에 문외한인 사람이 이 이야기를 듣는다면 **필경** 어느 한 쪽은 사기꾼 집단일거라고 생각하지 않을까요?”

 

 

 

87

 

스코티는 유리창 덮개를 닫아두지 않았다. 그렇기 때문에 그는 지금 우주선이 진입한 초공간의 내부를 볼 수 있었다. 보안경을 쓰고 전향기와 코어 관리 구역 사이를 정신없이 뛰어다니는 러시아 꼬마의 모습이 자동적으로 떠올랐다. 기관실로 내려가 워프 코어를 직접 조정하고 있을 땐 오히려 볼 일이 없던 광경이므로, 잘 봐두려고 했다. 이번 항해가 끝나면 언제 다시 함선에 오르게 될지 모르니까. 어쩌면 영영 탈 일이 없을지도 모른다.

그러나 넋 놓고 초공간을 구경하려는 그의 의지를 몸은 따라주질 않았다. 가슴 위를 전부 끓는 물에 담가 놓은 느낌이 들었다. 그간 쌓아두었던 감정을 스팍 앞에서 터뜨렸을 때 체열을 저장해 놓았던 주머니까지 같이 터진 모양이다. 그런 주머니가 있을 때 얘기지만. 눈을 뜰힘도 점점 사라져갔다. 그렇다고 모든 걸 놓고 잘 수 있는 상황도 아니다. 기침이 찾아드는 텀이 점점 짧아지고 기침의 강도는 더욱 세졌다. 스코티는 비상약이라곤 감기약 한 알조차도 안 챙기고 다니는 자신을 처음으로 한심하게 여겼다.

그가 몸 상태를 통신기로 알려주면 본즈는 직접 침실로 찾아올지도 모른다. 죽도록 바쁘더라도, 직업적 신념과 타고난 선의에 이끌려서 어쩔 수 없이. 레너드 맥코이와 생명체 사이에는 그의 선한 본성을 바탕으로 하는 인력이 항상 존재했다. 걱정되는 사람이 보이면 닥터는 그게 누구든 간에 먼저 다가간다. 그 자가 닥터를 적대시하는 사람이라고 해도, 말 못하는 맹수라고 해도, 처음 보는 외계인일지라도, 300살이 넘은 싸이코패스의 현신이라고 해도, 악의를 유일한 에너지원으로 삼는 기형아인 동시에 괴물에 지나지 않는다고 해도… 닥터의 태도는 달라지지 않는다.

통신기는 침대 옆 협탁 위에 놓여있다. 스코티는 거기 손대지 않은 채 눈을 감았다.

 

 

88

 

_아마 그 사람은 자신의 죽음이 어떤 식으로 아들에게 그림자를 드리울지 조금도 예측 못했을거야. 예측했으면 사람이 아니라 신이게?_

_짐은 조지의 아들이라는 사실 하나 때문에 너무 많은 기대와 증오를 받았던 거 같아._

_아버지의 그림자를 아무리 피하려고 해도, 교과서엔 아버지 이름이 있고 도서관에는 아버지 이름이 언급된 논문이 있고 스타플리트 한 구석엔 아버지의 명패가 걸려있지. 너무 큰 명예는 말이야 … 그 자체로 덫이야. 거기 끼이면 고통 속에서 천천히 죽어가게 되지._

그래, 아주 천천히 죽는다. 손등과 손바닥처럼 연결된 두 감정의 양극 속에서.

 

 

89

 

_아버지의 그림자로부터 계속해서 도망치는 건 지금도 짐의 몫이야._

 

조지 새뮤얼 커크의 트로피 진열장은 더 이상 열리지 않는다. 주인이 이 세상 사람이 아니니 거기엔 더 넣거나 뺄 것이 없기 때문이다. 그 안에서 위노나는 사랑과 비극의 횃불을 양 손에 쥔 트로피다. 짐은 불명예와 좌절을 쥐고 위노나 밑에 쓰러져 있는 작은 트로피다. 사람들이 제일 관람하기 좋은 칸에서 둘 다 점차 먼지가 쌓여가고 있다.

조지는 800명을 살리는 대신 제일 사랑한 두 사람의 삶을 먼지 구덩이 속으로 내던졌다. 조지. 캘빈호의 일등항해사. 임시함장. 12분. 어쩌란 말인가? 로버 함장은 어쩌자고 그에게 대타를 맡겨놓곤 그렇게 빨리 죽었단 말인가? 아버지는 왜 그 때 하필 일등항해사였지? 어째서 USS 캘빈호는 그 시점에 거기 있었을까. 애초 쌀알과 광자 어뢰만큼이나 조지 커크와는 서로 아무 관계도 없는 복수에 왜 조지의 가족 전체가 휘말려버렸나? 조지는 왜 살아남은 캘빈호 선원들을 증오할 수도 없고 애틋하게 여길 수도 없는 입장 속에 아들을 놔두고 가버린 걸까?

본즈의 말은 틀렸다. 짐은 태어나자마자 조지의 그림자 바깥으로 도망치는 것을 포기했다. 그의 죽음을 등지고 자신이 세상으로 나왔다는 사실을 어머니부터가 계속 깨닫게 해주었던 것이다. 젊은 조지와 젊은 위노나가 같은 미래를 상상했던 아이오와 벽촌에서, 짐이 성장하는 내내, 그가 좋아할 수가 없는 방식으로 상기시켜주었다. 생일조차 아버지의 기일과 맞물려 있다. 문을 무슨 수로 열고 도망치겠는가?

짐은 자신과 아버지의 연결고리가 남들의 인식 속에서 사라지는 건 불가능하다는 것을 일찌감치 깨달았다. 기대와 증오라는 두 면을 가진 렌즈를 가지고 ‘커크의 아들’을 보는 사람들에게 독립적인 개체로서의 ‘짐’의 존재를 백날 입증하려고 해봐야 헛수고로 돌아갈 수밖에 없다. 그는 차라리 남들의 기대를 버려놓는 편을 택했다. 어차피 뭘 해도 아버지의 부속품에 지나지 않는다면 영영 헛도는 톱니바퀴, 비뚤게 박혔지만 뽑을 수도 없는 나사로 살아가는 편이 낫다. 조지의 존재감에 순종적으로 흡수되는 삶보다는, 아버지의 이름 속에서 불협화음을 내서 아버지와 대비되는 자기 존재의 악랄함을 알리며 사는 삶이 더 마음에 들었다.

그랬던 그에게 크리스토퍼 파이크 함장은 다른 선택지를 주었다. 조지의 삶을 뛰어넘는 위대한 삶을 또 하나 건설하라는 것. 능력 밖의 일로 알았기 때문에 아예 상상의 대상으로 삼지도 않았던 선택지다. 아버지가 지나온 궤적 이후를 네가 알아서 상상하라는 주문은 그 전까지 한 번도 받아본 적이 없었다. 그 때 깨달았다. 아버지와의 연결고리를 부정하지 않고도 건설적으로 살아갈 방법이 있다! 나를 망가뜨리지 않아도 내 존재를 증명할 길이 있다고!

물론 그 길을 쟁취하는 과정이 더럽게 지루하고 힘들긴 했다. 아카데미 생활은 반쯤은 재미가 있는 시간이었지만 반쯤은 누구한테 하소연하기도 어려운 악몽이었다. 동기들이 함선에 실습 인력으로 올라가네 마네하고 있을 적에 혼자서 미리 함장의 체어에 앉을 계획을 짜고 있었던 것도, 결국은 더 기다리기가 힘들어서였다. 이 산만 오르면 이제 더 높고 험난한 산은 없으리라는 기대가 커크를 끊임없이 일으켜 세웠다. 파이크 함장은 커크의 이 절박함을 너무나 잘 꿰뚫어보고 적절한 방향으로 돌려놓은 것이다.

어느 정도는 성공했다. 엔터프라이즈호를 나라다호의 흉측한 손아귀로부터 끄집어내고, 파이크에게서 직위를 물려받았다. 이제 그를 조지의 아들로 지칭하는 목소리들이 작아졌다. 짐은 최연소 함장이라는 타이틀을 거머쥔 다음 그와 함께할 동료들을 스스로 선택했다. 그들은 ‘짐’을 위해 충성했고 짐도 그들을 위해 자신을 바칠 각오가 되어있었다.

기관실장도 그들 중 하나였다. 꼰대들 비위를 거슬러 변방으로 쫓겨났을 뿐, 실제로는 재주가 상당하고 정직하며 믿음이 강한 사람. 그는 엔터프라이즈호에는 아무런 연고도 없을 뿐더러, 이미 여럿의 눈밖에 나서 직위 보전도 하기 힘든 입장인 본인을 반드시 엔터프라이즈호로 끌어올리겠다는 짐의 허황된 약속을 있는 그대로 믿어주었다. 그리고 한 치의 의심도 없이 기다렸다. 짐은 믿음에 대가를 주기로 했다. 그는 일부 부하들의 반대를 물리치면서까지 고집을 밀고 나간 끝에 겨우 스콧의 소속을 바꿔 놓았고, 그건 현명한 선택이었음을 입증했다. 그는 자신이 선택한 사람들을 삶에 끌어들여 새로운 개척을 시작할 준비가 되어있었다. 적어도 그땐 그렇게 생각했다.

하지만 아버지가 가보지 못한 길을 닦는 삶은 아버지의 명패에 깔려 허덕이는 삶과는 또 다른 유형의 고난이다. 이제까진 긍정적이든 부정적이든 조지의 삶이 롤 모델이 되었다. 조지의 방식을 따르거나 거기에 반항하면서 커크는 앞으로 나아갔다. 그러나 그를 넘어선 이후의 삶은? 짐이 비로소 ‘제임스 티베리우스 커크’ 그 자신이 되었다는 것은, 이젠 누가 특정한 방향을 암시하면서 그를 잡아끌거나 걷어차지 않는다는 사실을 뜻했다. 그 사실을 인정하자마자 부정하기 힘든 혼란이 찾아왔다. 그리고, 칸은 그 때가 마치 적기라는 듯이 등장해 세상을 휩쓸었다.

파이크가 죽었다. 그 때 짐의 판단력이 한번 무너져 내렸다. 판단력이 약간 돌아왔을 땐 우후라와 스팍을 클링온 변방으로 끌고 갔다가 사이좋게 개죽음 당하게 만들 뻔한 후였고, 이성이 좀 더 돌아왔을 땐 마커스 제독이 선원들의 목숨을 자기 손바닥에 올려놓은 후였다. 전혀 생각지도 못한 칸의 개입과, 기적적으로 타이밍을 맞춘 스콧의 도움이 없었더라면 커크는 이미 두 번 죽었다. 아니, 커크 뿐만이 아니라 커크를 따르는 사람들까지 한데 묶여서 죽었으리라. 엔터프라이즈호 소속이라는 이유 하나 때문에 사태를 제대로 알지도 못한 채 커크를 따라 무모한 전쟁에 뛰어든 이들 전부가.

커크가 그 사실을 통감했을 때 엔터프라이즈호에는 최후의 위기가 찾아왔다. 이번엔 선원들은 물론이고 스타플리트와는 아무 상관없는 삶을 살아가는 인간들에게도 위협의 손길이 닥치고 있었다. 이제 커크는 아버지의 선택을 100% 이해했다. 그가 무슨 생각으로 혼자서 캘빈호를 안고 나라다호를 향해 날아갔는지, 사랑하는 사람과 헤어지고 목숨을 잃는 걸 두려워하면서도 결단을 내릴 힘이 어디에서 나왔는지 이제는 누구보다도 잘 알 수 있었다. 짐이 그랬듯이 조지 역시 명예는 안중에도 없었을 것이다. 그 상황에서 희생이 유일한 방법이었기에 선택한 것이다. 유일한 방법이고 옳은 방법이었기 때문에 붙잡았던 것뿐이다. 그래서 커크는 주저 않고 죽음으로 향하는 게이트를 열었다.

아버지와 같은 방식으로 생각했고 아버지와 같은 결론을 내렸다. 이건 운명이 짐의 인생 여기저기에 장난으로 심어 놓은 지뢰 중 하나가 우연히 터진 것에 불과할 뿐이다. 누가 뭐라고 해도 희생은 제임스 커크가 선택한 방법이다. 오직 그가 믿는 사람들과, 그가 가진 신념과, 그가 생각하는 정의를 위해서 스스로 생각을 했고 혼자 죽음을 뒤집어썼다. 그러나 신으로부터 간신히 집행 유예 판결을 받고 사형대에서 내려왔을 때, 들려온 말은 이것이었다. 왜 아버지 흉내를 냈죠?

그 순간 커크는 그가 함장으로서 살아온 삶이란 거대한 착각에 지나지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 짐이 선택한 사람들에게조차도 짐은 조지의 조잡한 모사품이었다. 아들은 아버지의 영혼이 조종하는 꼭두각시, 아버지의 무대에 올라서서 아버지의 대본으로 연기를 하는 삼류배우였다. 짐은 다시 유리로 된 진열장 안에 돌아가 있었다. 아버지가 유리 밖에서 트로피들을 온화한 눈길로 쓸었다. 그리고 아들을 보며 빙그레 웃었다.

닫힌 문을 영원히 걸어 잠그는 미소였다.

 

 

90

 

넌 실패작이야.

 

 

91

 

통신기에서 삑삑거리는 소리가 났다. 스코티는 꿈과 현실의 경계를 애매하게 떠돌다가 눈을 떴다. 더 이상 묵직한 기침은 나오지 않았지만 오한이 들었다. 처음에는 무시하려고 했지만, 통신기는 끈질기게 삑삑거렸다. 누군가 자기 의지를 굉장히 짜증나는 방식으로 관철하고 있었다. 스코티는 본즈의 통신이라면 꺼버리고, 도움을 요청하는 체콥의 통신이 들어온 거라면 딱 서너 마디만 해주고 끊어버릴 계획이었다.

그러나 통신기에서는 전혀 다른 이름이 깜박거렸다 : Kirk

그는 잠깐 망설이다가, 통신기를 열었다.

“안녕-, 친구.”

커크의 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 스코티는 열에 들떠서 머릿속이 흐려진 와중에도 그가 잔뜩 취했다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 혀가 완전히 꼬부라졌다.

“…….”

“오,… 진짜 막가네. 이젠 대꾸도 안 하고.”

목으로 큭큭큭 웃어대는 소리가 들렸다.

“하기사 병신이 지 꼴리는 대로 아무 때나 전화질인데 어떤 새끼가 좋겠냐……. 나라도 싫지.”

“… 짐?”

“그대의 평가는 아주 잘 들었습니다. 그래서 졸라 고맙다고 하려고 이 지랄이죠. 존나, 씨발 좆같이 정확하셨어요, 선생님.”

완전 홀인원이었다고. 커크가 큭큭대는 웃음소리 하나하나가 스콧을 압살하려는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

“…….”

“야, 너어… 너 말이야, 그렇게 짬이 쌓였는데도 그 동안 왜 모가지나 잘리고 다녔는지 좀 알 거 같다. 왜 그랬는지 알거 같애, 진짜.”

그걸 이제 알았어요? 스코티는 차마 그렇게 되받아치지 못했다. 어둠 속에서 스코티의 거슬리는 숨소리와, 통신기의 잡음만이 정적을 헤집고 돌아다녔다.

“야.”

“…….”

“나도 맨날 입바른 소리만 하면서 사는 거 아니거든?”

“…….”

“암만 대가리들이 씨발 개좆같아도 고개 처박고 예예 분부대로 합죠 하면서 설설 길 때가 훨씬 많거든?”

“…….”

“머리에 든 거 다 말해봐라, 어디 내 목이 남아나나. 썅, 사실이라도 말할게 따로 있고 아닌 게 따로 있지……. 미친 자식.”

통신기 속에서 뭔가 깨지는 소리가 났고, 뒤이어 커크의 욕설이 한 번 더 들려왔다. 아마 그가 본즈의 콜렉션 몇 개를 바닥에 떨어뜨린 모양이었다.

“너 진짜 전에도 어지간히 개겼나보다야. 널 내 함선에 앉혀놓겠다고 했을 때……. 네 전직 보스였다는 놈들이 줄줄이 찾아와서 삼일 밤낮을 반대해대는 통에, 귀가 따가워서 죽는 줄 알았거든, 진짜.”

여전히 아무 응답도 없는 스코티에게 커크는 화가 난듯 했다. 아까 그 기세는 다 어디 갖다 팔아먹고 이제 와서 이래? 이젠 나하고 말 섞기도 짜증나? 그러나 스코티는 꿋꿋이 침묵을 지켰다. 사실, 말을 하려고 해도 목소리가 안 나왔다. 그건 꼭 병 때문은 아니었다.

“실패‘한’ 것도 아니고, ‘실패작’이라…….”

“…….”

“That's perfect. 완벽한 표현이야. 아무렴. 나빼고 모두가 아는 얘긴데.”

커크의 목소리는 매우 낮아져서, 흡사 짐승이 숨을 고르는 소리처럼 들렸다. 액체를 컵에 따르는 소리가 숨소리 사이로 희미하게 섞여 들어왔다.

“난 널 그 남극 같은 곳에서 빼내려고 나름대로 욕 좀 들어먹었다. 꽤나 애썼지. 게다가 널 수석 기관사로 모셔놓겠다고 했을 땐, 너랑 만난 적조차 없던 놈들까지 죄다 들고 일어날 뻔 했단 말야. 나중엔 나도 내가 스카우트를 하는 건지 핵폭탄을 들여오는 건지 확신이 안 갈 지경이었다고. 내가 인간들을 어떻게 설득했는지 넌 죽어도 몰라. 나는, 터무니없는 낙하산 인사가 아니라고, 내가 아무 생각 없이 널 데려오겠다고 한 게 아니라고, 한 번만 너와 나를 믿어달라고 바닥에 엎드려서 빌었어…….”

그 순간 함선은 워프 상태에서 벗어나 우주 공간으로 다시 진입했다. 부드럽게 브레이크를 밟은 차에 탄 것처럼, 관성이 몸을 아주 약간 잡아당기는 것이 두 사람에게 느껴졌다. 커크는 잠시 침묵하더니, 이렇게 내뱉고 통신을 끊었다.

**“내가 돌았지.”**

 

 

92

 

USS 컨스털레이션호는 훈련 사상 최악의 성적을 거두었다. 위건에서의 사고 이후 기관실장은 모든 직무 수행을 거부하고 방에서 나오지 않았다. 이에 따라 항해사였던 체콥 소위의 보직이 기관실장으로 급하게 변경되었다.

위건에서 수집한 자료는 대부분 괴생명체 - 후에 모노람페타르카잘의 돌연변이체로 밝혀진 - 의 난동으로 잃어버렸다. 셔틀 1기와 대기 분석 장비는 덤으로 잃었다. 사고로 인해 주요 장교 세 명이 부상을 입었고, 그 중 두 명은 중상이었다. 조타수도 부득이하게 다른 선원으로 교체되었다. 체콥과 술루가 앉았던 자리에는 헤인스와 드폴이 들어서서 일을 맡아보았다.

티푸스의 최초 발병 원인은 끝내 알아낼 수 없었다. 첫 발병자가 컨스털레이션호에 탑승하기 이전에 이미 병이 변이 및 감염을 끝낸 상황이었다는 추측만 가능했다. 본즈와 의료 장교들이 겨우 (하늘이 보우하사!) 치료약 찾아냈을 땐, 이미 10명이 중증 환자가 되었고 38명에게서 초기 증상이 나타나기 시작한 상황이었다. 본즈는 캐롤과 술루를 돌볼 시간도 제대로 내지 못할 정도로 바빴다. 스팍은 두 사람의 회복력을 높이기 위해 칸의 혈청을 다시 한 번 사용할 것을 그에게 넌지시 권했다. 하지만 짜증 가득한 답변만이 돌아왔다.

“내가 딸랑 15일짜리 여행에 그런 엄청난 물건까지 챙겨왔겠냐? 넌 슈퍼에 장보러 가는데 구급차 끌고 가?”

예정된 탐사 일정은 15일이었다. 그러나 함장이 현재 상황을 레벨 2의 비상사태로 판단, 모든 탐사 계획을 취소하면서 일정은 이틀 단축되었다. 지금 컨스털레이션호의 목표는 최대한 빨리 마더쉽으로 돌아가는 것밖에 없었다. 결론적으로 2주도 안 되는 기간 안에, 절대 일어나지 말아야할 사건 사고가 종류별로 다 터져 나온 셈이었다. 말단 외계인 선원들조차도 믿기 힘들어하는 결과였지만, 현실은 종종 믿음의 한계를 넘어선다. 커크는 자신이 올리게 될 보고서를 스타플리트에서 제대로 믿어주긴 할지 의심스러웠다.

스팍은 멀쩡하지 않은 몸을 이끌고 브릿지로 나와야 했다. 함선 지휘권을 발동할 수 있는 선원 두 명이 임무 수행 능력을 상실한 상황이다 보니 이는 커크로서도 어쩔 수 없는 선택이었다. 함장이 잠도 안자고 귀항 기간 내내 꼼짝 없이 브릿지에만 붙어있을 수는 없다. 커크가 체어를 떠나 있을 땐, 스팍이 다치지 않은 왼눈과 왼팔로 컨스털레이션호를 지휘했다.

사소한 싸움 따윈 이미 우후라의 기억에서 지워진 상태였다. 그녀는 현재 연인이 처한 상황을 몹시 안타까워했다. 그러나 지금은 말 한마디 잘못했다간 영원히 자리를 내놓는 선에서 일이 끝나지 않을 분위기였기 때문에, 우후라 뿐만 아니라 그 누구도 커크 앞에 쉽게 나서지 못했다. 시시껄렁한 일에도 유쾌하게 웃던 커크는 더 이상 없었다. 그는 살아생전 최고로 분노했을 때의 파이크 전(全) 함장보다도 세 배는 냉랭한 표정으로 체어에 앉아서 침묵했다. 그는 오직 명령을 해야 할 때만 입을 열었다. 커크 대신 스팍이 체어에 앉을 때 브릿지의 분위기가 차라리 부드러워질 지경이었다. 평소라면 있을 수도 없는 일들이 차고 넘쳤다.

지구에 도착하기 이틀 전 커크가 잠시 브릿지를 비웠다. 그 틈을 타서 우후라가 스팍에게 조용히 물었다.

“몸은 괜찮으신가요, 부함장님?”

스팍은 일어서서 몇몇 행성의 공전 궤도를 체크하던 중이었다. 우후라를 돌아보는 시선에서 며칠 전 있었던 냉전의 흔적은 찾을 수가 없었다. 무덤덤한 눈빛 속에 우후라만이 읽을 수 있는 다정함이 옅게 깔려있을 따름이었다.

“임무를 수행하기엔 충분한 상태입니다. 괜찮습니다.”

그는 잠시 말이 없었다. 그러다 자신이 한 말이 연인에게 ‘괜찮은’ 답변은 아니라고 생각했는지, 턱을 쓸면서 이렇게 덧붙였다.

“제독이 된 느낌이 들기도 합니다.”

우후라는 그를 의아한 눈으로 바라보았다. 하지만 그녀가 그의 농담을 알아듣는 데는 얼마 걸리지 않았다. 그녀가 천천히 미소를 짓자 스팍도 고개를 끄덕여 주었다. 두 사람의 다툼은 그것으로 깨끗이 끝이 났다. 그건 13일 동안 컨스털레이션 내부에서 이루어진 유일한 화해였다. 살얼음판을 걷고 있는 분위기 속에서 찾을 수 있던 단 한 조각의 평화였다. 두 사람의 관계 회복을 제외한 나머지 모든 사건들은 부정적이고 심각하기 이를 데 없었다.

 

 

93

 

우리는 노를 잡고 흐름을 거슬러 올라가기 위해 싸웠죠. 하지만 언제나 쓸려 내려갈 뿐이었어요. 저 과거로.

 

**스콧 피츠제럴드, [위대한 개츠비]**

 

 

94

 

함선 내에서 전염병이 발생했기 때문에, 컨스털레이션에 탑승했던 엔터프라이즈호 선원들은 지구에 내려온 이후로도 복잡한 검역 과정을 거쳐야 했다. 티푸스 환자들은 도착 즉시 격리 수용되었다. 증상은 없지만 환자와 접촉했을 가능성이 높은 부서의 선원들도 모조리 검역 센터로 가서 이상이 없다는 결과가 나올 때까지 열 몇 가지의 검진을 거쳤다. 정말로 티푸스와 무관한 선원들은, 앞서 말한 이들이 간 곳과는 다른 검역 센터로 가서 검사를 받았다.

환자를 이송하고 감염 의심자의 검역 프로그램을 지휘한 것은 본즈였다. 그에게는 과학부 선원으로부터 시작된 변종 발진티푸스의 특성을 낱낱이 해체해서 의료국에 보고할 임무 또한 있었다. 훈련이 끝나고 나서 본즈가 할 일은 오히려 더 불어났다. 따라서 그는 처한 상황이 영 바람직하지 않은 친구들과 마주칠 기회조차 없었다. 함선 내에서 있었던 분쟁에 대해서는 제대로 알지도 못했다. 함장과 기관실장이 또 한 번 싸웠다는 얘길 뒤늦게 얻어듣고 눈살을 찌푸리긴 했지만 딱 거기까지였다. 스타플리트 의료국이 그를 먼지 한 톨 안 나올 때까지 탈탈 털어대고 있었다. - 그래서, 이 병이 혹시라도 치명적인 돌림병이 되지 않으리란 보장을 누가 할 수 있는 겁니까? - 말이 변종이지 이전에 지구에서 유행했던 발진티푸스랑 큰 차이도 없다니까요. 전염 방식이 달라서 주의할 필요는 있습니다만, 약제에는 상당히 취약한 변종이에요. 지금까지 같은 소릴 다섯 번은 한 것 같은데 앞으로 몇 번을 더 말해야 제가 집으로 돌아갈 수 있는 건가요? 이런 종류의 대화가 몇 시간쯤 돌고 돌았다. 이런 와중에 그에게 자기 자신에 관한 일 말고 다른 생각이 날 턱이 없었다. 만약에 그가 집으로 가는 친구들에게 인사할 시간이라도 낼 수 있었다면 당장 스코티를 발견해서 잡아 세웠을 테지만, 그는 너무 바빴다. 계속 바쁘기만 했다.

 

 

95

 

스코티는 티푸스 검사를 대충 마치고 집으로 향했다. 전염병이 아닌 다른 병의 징후를 스코티에게서 읽어낸 검역 요원들이 그를 진료 센터에 계속 붙잡아 두려고 하긴 했었다. 그러나 남들에게 민폐 끼칠만한 질병이 없으면 된거니, 내 문제는 내 문제로만 냅두라는 그의 으르렁거림 때문에 한동안 실랑이가 벌어졌다.

어찌됐든 몽고메리 스콧은 현역 소령이다. 검역 요원들은 그보다 급이 최소 여섯 단계는 낮다. 암만 원리원칙을 내세워봐야 애송이들이 그를 버텨낼 재간이 없는 것이다. 이 상황에서 실랑이가 길어지면 더 큰 압박을 받을 쪽이 누구인지는 뻔하다. 결국 스코티는 커크 다음으로 검역 센터를 빨리 빠져나왔다. 그는 킨저를 데려가지 않았다.

몇 시간 뒤 킨저는 검역을 마치고 스코티와 같이 사는 집으로 혼자 돌아갔다. 하지만 집안 어디에도 스코티는 보이지 않았다.

 

 

96

 

체콥은 검역 센터에서 풀려날 즈음엔 완전히 녹초가 되어있었다. 기관실에서 일하는 내내 단 한 순간도 긴장의 끈을 놓지 못한 탓이다. 스코티가 아무런 인수인계도 하지 않은 덕에, 생전 처음 보는 시스템에 익숙해질 틈도 없이 바로 코어 조정에 들어갔으므로 그가 바짝 얼어붙어 있던 건 당연한 일이었다. 신참 기관실장은 누구보다 절실하게 선임의 참견을 원했었다. 그러나 스코티와 커크의 싸움을 바로 눈앞에서 봤던 체콥은, 차마 스코티에게 먼저 도와달라고 연락할 엄두를 못 냈다.

함선이 무사히 워프를 마치고 마더쉽으로 온 건 그야말로 운이었다. 그는 이번 항해 기간이 극도로 짧았던 것이 그나마 다행이라고 생각했다. 항해가 이보다 더 길었다면 분명히 자기 손으로 대형 사고를 한번 쳤으리라. 그의 머릿속엔 얼른 브라이턴의 친척집으로 돌아가서 다 내려놓고 쉬고 싶단 생각밖에 없었다.

하지만 지금 행운의 여신은 어디서 담배나 태우고 있는 모양이다. 기차역으로 가기 전에 체콥이 잊고 있던 사실을 문득 떠올렸기 때문이다. 훈련에 참가한 모든 선원은 훈련 기간 동안 자신이 담당했던 업무의 일지를 세세하게 (동료들의 농담 아닌 농담을 빌리면 ‘변소에 간 횟수까지’) 기록해서 훈련 종료 후 3일 이내에 스타플리트 본부에 제출할 의무가 있다. 체콥도 당연히 일지를 빡빡하게 작성했다. 그가 항해사였을 때는.

개인 패널을 꺼내 확인해보니, 기관실로 내려간 이후의 일지 기록은 완전히 엉망이었다. 짧은 기간만 근무했기 때문에 기록해야할 분량 자체가 그렇게 많지는 않았지만, 체콥이 기록한 내용에는 중요한 내용만 모조리 빠져있다는 것이 문제였다. 기관실장은 우주력 기준으로 언제, 어느 지점에서, 누구의 명령을 받아서, 얼마만큼 워프 엔진을 가속시켰고 (순항 속도를 초과하여 항해한 횟수가 지나치게 많다고 판단될 경우, 스타플리트는 함장에게 적절한 설명을 요구할 권한이 있다), 어디에서 무슨 이유로 워프를 멈추었는지까지 일일이 기록해야 한다. 체콥의 기록은 시점이 빠져있거나, 위치가 제대로 안 쓰여 있거나, 명령 주체가 커크였는지 스팍이었는지 알 수가 없게 되어있는 경우가 대부분이었다. 게다가 보직이 변경된 사유도 기록하지 않았으며 선임에게서 업무를 인계받았다는 증명마저도 전혀 받아놓지 않았다. 체콥은 비로소 기관실에서 자신이 얼마나 제정신이 아니었는지 깨닫고 중얼거렸다. Господи! (맙소사) 두 번 다시는 어느 누구의 대타로도 뛰고 싶지 않다. 그랬다간 정말 일이 날거야.

체콥은 낯빛이 새파랗게 질린 채로 본인의 패널을 두 번 세 번 확인했다. 보고나서 몇 초도 되지 않아 판단이 섰다. 망할 놈의 빈칸들을 메우기 위해선 무조건 다른 사람의 도움을 받을 수 밖에 없다. 두 번째 판단이 뒤를 이었다. 정말 중요한 몇몇 자료의 부재 때문에, 헤인스나 드폴의 도움만으론 기록을 절대로 완성할 수 없다. 그를 도울 수 있는 유일한 사람은 마침 본부 건물에서 걸어 나오는 중이었다. 체콥은 눈앞이 깜깜해졌다.

그는 세상에서 제일 기분이 안 좋은 상태인 커크를 붙잡고 매달려야만 하는 운명이었다.

 

 

97

 

일몰이 언제 왔는지 알아차릴 틈도 없었다. 런던이 실루엣을 잃어가기 시작했다. 불빛들도 퍼붓는 빗줄기에 젖어 검은 풍경 속으로 번져갔다.

스코티가 집으로 돌아간 이유는 유니폼을 벗어던지고 개인 컴퓨터를 챙겨가기 위함이었다. 스코티의 개인 컴퓨터라고 할 만한 물건은 열 손가락으로 다 꼽을 수 없지만, 알짜배기 프로그램만 골라서 담아두고 있는 것은 그 중에서도 오직 하나뿐이다. 그는 가방에 그걸 마구잡이로 쑤셔 넣은 다음 모자를 푹 눌러쓰고 집을 박차고 나왔다. 맑은 날이었다면 지나가던 이웃이 그를 빈집털이로 착각할 법 했다.

할머니보다도 늙은 재규어의 시동을 걸자 뒷바퀴에서 무언가 찢어지는 듯한 소리가 났다. 유리창을 뚫을 기세로 내리는 비 때문에 세상은 온통 뭉개져서 보였다. 스코티는 시야보다는 자신이 기억하는 도로의 모습에 더 많이 의존하면서 차를 몰았다. 그러나 그 기억이라는 것도 점차 열 속에서 형태가 뭉개져갔으므로, 나중에는 머리 대신 손에 익힌 습관이 차를 운전하도록 내버려두게 되었다. 이날따라 빗속에서 차를 몰고 거리에 나오는 놈이 거의 없었기 때문에 가능한 일이었다. 재규어의 옆구리를 들이받아서 스코티를 정신 차리게 하거나 혹은 아예 끝장낼만한 사람이 지금 이 시간에는 없었다.

희미하게 빛나는 신호등의 붉은 등이 차를 세웠다.

_(어디 편찮으세요?)_

스코티의 차는 목적지가 있었다. 그러나 스코티의 목적지는, 궁극적으로는 그 어떤 곳도 아니었다. 오늘을 마지막으로 그는 지긋지긋한 스타플리트와 영원히 갈라설 작정이었다. 십년 넘게 구속당했으니 나름대로 오래 구속당한 셈이다. 좋았던 시절은 대부분 무채색 속에 묻어서 보냈고 시절의 맨 끝은 시커먼 먹물 속에 담가버렸다. 스타플리트가 그의 종신 직장이어야 할 이유가 없다. 헌신한 세월이 남겨 준건 무의미한 진급과, 가슴을 남에서 북으로 깊게 가르는 상처뿐이다. 내게 아직도 시간 말고 남은게 있나? 더 빼앗기고 더 낭비할 수 있는 것들이? 스코티는 핸들에 고개를 처박았다. 어째서 여기에 평생 뿌리박고 살길 기대했었지. 무슨 근거로 삶의 방점을 여기서 찍을 거라고 생각을 했었느냔 말이야. 누구도 나를 붙잡지 않는다는 걸 알면서.

_(단, 이것은 조건부 승선입니다.)_

신호가 바뀌자 차는 물살을 가르면서 다시 움직였다.

스타플리트를 떠나면 이젠 달리 갈 곳도 없다. 하지만 떠나고서 하는 후회가, 떠나지 않고서 하는 후회보다 값질 거란 확신은 존재했다. 그는 인생의 목표를 너무나 혈기 넘치는데다 변덕스럽고, 전혀 통제가 안 되는 것으로 정해놓는 실수를 저질렀다. 너무 경솔했었다. 시간이 흘러도 여전히 먼데 있는 그것이 스코티를 깊은 좌절감 속으로 몰아넣기만 했다. 가끔 가까워졌다고 착각한 적도 있었다. 일생에 걸쳐서 아주 조금씩 가까워질 수 있다는 희망이 그를 걷게 한 적도 있었다. 하지만 그건 결국 희망의 그림자까지 박살내놓고 다른 곳으로 날아가 버렸다.

_(내가 돌았지.)_

스코티는 진심으로, 두 번 다시는 커크와 마주치고 싶지 않았다. 커크는 그에게 남아있던 모든 것을 쓸어간 대형 폭풍이었다. 무언가를 재건할 여지조차 남겨주지 않고 그의 마음속을 비루한 사막으로 만든 재해였다. 스코티는 커크의 이름을 듣고 그의 흔적을 볼 때마다 자신 안에 있는 공허를 마주하게 될 것이 두려웠다.

그러나 그가 스타플리트에 삶을 바치는 이상, 스타플리트를 떠나지 않고서는 커크의 존재감으로부터 전혀 자유로울 수 없다. 스코티가 델타 베가로 자진해서 다시 돌아가도 젊은 함장의 소식은 변방까지 끊임없이 들려올 것이다. 또한 델타 베가의 모든 것들이 과거에 기적처럼 나타났던 커크를 기억 속으로 그려보게 할 테고. 그건 정말이지 상상만으로도 최악이었다. 무슨 일이 있던 간에 스타플리트에서의 경력은 오늘 당장 단절시키고, 커크와는 아무 연결점도 없는 곳에서 인생을 소모하고 싶었다.

순간 ‘쾅’하는 충돌음과 함께 온 몸에 충격이 전달되었다. 어느 차에 들이받은거지? 그는 생각했다. 하지만 빗물에 뒤덮인 앞창을 통해 보이는건 어둠 뿐이었다. 적어도 자동차 앞유리나 꽁무니는 아닌 것 같았다. 뒷목을 잡으면서 그에게 따지러 오는 운전사의 기척도 없었다. 그는 팽팽하게 당겨진 안전벨트를 푼 다음, 운전석의 문을 천천히 열었다.

스코티가 박은 것은 차도와 인도의 경계였다. 범퍼가 가로등에 부딪혀 잔뜩 일그러진 점을 빼면, 그의 차는 생각보단 멀쩡했다. 그리고 사고 지점 바로 근처에서 거대한 스타플리트 셔틀 스테이션이 위용을 자랑하고 있었다. 그곳은 경기 중인 스포츠 스타디움처럼 밤에도 밝게 빛났다. 스코티는 엉망인 운전으로도 맞는 목적지에 당도한 것이다.

그는 조수석에 실려 있던 가방을 꺼내 와서 어깨에 멨다.

 

 

98

 

**< 리더스 브라이트> 기자 에드 소킨스가 기록한 인터뷰 전문: : 22xx년 1월 22일 오후 3시 10분 [그리니치시(時) 기준]**

**: 파트리크 타클러, 빈센트 하겐슨, 조 프리드먼, 애슐리 데일과의 대화, 3~4쪽 인용**

 

Q. Amanda lag 라는 이름을 처음 제안한 인물은 누구였는가?

 

A.

(프리드먼)언론에는 올손 박사가 처음 아이디어를 떠올린 것처럼 알려졌는데, 실제로는 술자리에서 어느 동료가 농담처럼 꺼냈던 얘기다. 아마 타클러 또는 바운이었을 것이다. 그가 한 말은 대략 이런 내용이었다. - 속칭(俗稱)이 사람들에게는 더 인이 박이는 법이다. 이를테면 올손-라인데커 지연보다는 아만다 지연이 더 쉬운 이름이겠지 -

(타클러)난 그런 말을 한 기억이 없다. 애초에 간이 약해서 술자리에 잘 끼지도 않는 편이다. 다만 누군가 가볍게 던진 얘기를 올손 박사가 진지하게 받아들인건 공공연한 사실이다.

 

Q. 그 이름으로 연구 성과를 학회에 제출했을 때 아무도 이의를 제기하지 않았나?

 

A.

 

(하겐슨)그때는 다들 좋은 아이디어라고 생각했었다.

(프리드먼)윤리적, 법적인 문제가 있을 수 있다고 봤다. 그렇게 생각한 사람이 나 말고도 또 있었다.

(타클러)아무도 없었다. 이의를 가지는 것과 실제로 그걸 표현하는 건 전혀 다른 문제라는 걸 분명히 해둘 필요가 있다.

(데일)직접 올손 박사를 만나서 이야기하지는 못하고, 서면으로 뜻을 전달했다. 그러나 별 문제 없을 거라는 답변만 돌아왔다.

 

Q. 희생자의 유족에게 동의를 구한 적이 있었는가?

 

A.

 

(타클러)전혀. 유족은 공식적인 첫발표가 이루어진 다음에도 한참 지나서야 알았다고 하지 않았나.

(하겐슨)동의를 구했다면 처음부터 그 쪽에서 허락하지 않았을 테고.

(데일)문제가 없을 거라는 뜻은… 법적인 문제만을 놓고서 한 이야기 같다.

 

Q. 법적으로 문제가 되지 않는다는 점이 이상한데.

 

A.

 

(프리드먼)그녀가 지구인이었다면 유족이 항의하는 즉시 이름을 내렸어야 했을 것이다.

(데일)뿐만 아니라 바로 고소가 들어왔을지도 모른다. 그러나 미세스 아만다가 사망 당시 지구인이 아니었다는 점이 중요하다. 결혼 이후 본적을 파기하고 벌칸 행성민으로 신분을 정식 등록했기 때문에, 그녀는 상징적 의미의 지구인은 맞더라도 법적으로는 벌칸이다.

우리 팀원 중 누군가가 지구인의 이름을 무작정 갖고 공식 명칭으로 썼다면 ‘이 쪽’법의 제제를 받을 수가 있다. 그러나 외계인의 이름을 쓴 경우 지구의 법은 소용이 없다. 지구의 법은 어디까지나 지구인에게만 적용되도록 한계가 명시되어 있기 때문이다.

(타클러)말장난 같은 소리지만, 소속 행성이 다른 사람들 간에 벌어진 싸움을 얼른 재판소로 끌고 가서 처리하지 못하는건 다 이런 이유 때문이다. 간단한 문제도 한도 끝도 없이 복잡해지니까.

(하겐슨)유족 모두가 벌칸이라는 점도 주목해야 한다. 그들도 섣불리 복잡한 분쟁에 손댈 수가 없는 처지다. 어쨌든 그들에게 지구는 외계 행성이고, 그곳에 벌칸법을 들이대 봐야 소용이 없다는 걸 알고 있다. 아마 그 점도 올손 박사와 라인데커 박사는 염두에 두었을 것이다.

 

Q. 윤리적인 문제에 관해선 아예 신경을 쓰지 않았단 말인가?

 

A.

 

(하겐슨)솔직히 말하면 이게 윤리적인 논란거리가 됐다는 것 자체가 놀랍다. 설령 희생자가 지구인이었다고 해도 이런 건 크게 제제받을 만한 일이 아니다. 우리 팀이 실수를 저지른 건 명백한 사실이다. 그러나 사용 의도에는 아무런 악의가 없었다. 희생의 가치를 숭고하게 여기는 정신만큼은 오해받지 않았으면 좋겠다.

(타클러) 연구실에 처박혀 있다 보니 다들 바보 멍청이가 됐다. 그래서 이 꼴이 난거고.

(프리드먼)도의적 책임이 있음을 뒤늦게나마 인정한다. 고인에게는 죄송할 따름이다.

(데일)얼마 전 뉴 벌칸의 어린 아이가 이 문제를 두고 자기 의견을 쓴 편지를 연구실로 보냈다. 말머리에, 할아버지는 사렉 대사의 지인이며 본인도 미세스 아만다와 몇 번 만난 적이 있다고 자기소개를 해놓았다.

나는 지금도 답장 한 줄 적지 못하고 있다. 내가 그 애에게 대체 무슨 말을 해야할까…….

 

 

99

 

스코티는 목성으로 갈 때 그랬듯이 이번에도 셔틀의 조종석에 직접 앉았다.

스테이션 담당자는 스코티의 얼굴만 대충 보고도 선뜻 셔틀 사용 허가를 내주었다. 예전에도 스코티는 엔터프라이즈호를 수리하겠답시고 개인적으로 마더쉽을 자주 들락날락 했기 때문에, 담당자는 그의 요청에 매우 익숙했다. 엔터프라이즈호에 가는 건 오늘이 마지막이라는 각오로 스코티가 그곳을 찾아왔다는 사실을, 그는 꿈에도 몰랐다. 그는 PADD에 서명을 하면서 단지 이렇게 말했을 뿐이다.

“이륙하실 때 조심하세요. 사고 나기 딱 좋은 날씨 같더군요.”

스코티는 유니폼 차림이 아니었지만 담당자는 딱히 지적할 생각도 없었다. 엔터프라이즈호 기관실장은 종종 검은 야상에 청바지 차림으로 우주로 가겠다고 우기곤 했으며, 오늘도 그랬다. 인사처럼 던진 말에 아무 대꾸도 안 돌려주는 것 역시 특별한 일은 아니었다. 담당자는 스코티가 탄 셔틀이 어둠 속으로 떠올라 완전히 시야에서 사라질 때까지 지켜보았다. 저 남자가 오늘의 마지막 손님(?)일거라는 생각이 들었다.

그는 자기 자리로 돌아가, 잠깐 꺼놓았던 3차원 체스 경기 중계방송을 다시 틀었다. 웬 이태리의 신예가 오스트리아의 원로에게 폭격을 퍼붓는 중이었는데, 조각상처럼 예쁜 여자라 볼 맛이 있었다. 그에게는 대국보다도 그녀의 입술과 그 옆에 찍힌 점이 더 흥미진진했다. 몇 시간 뒤 그는 누군가에게 셔틀 사용 허가를 한 번 더 내줘야 했고, 그 다음엔 앰뷸런스가 굉음과 함께 스테이션에 들이닥치는 걸 넋 놓고 지켜봐야 했지만, 아무튼 지금은 아무것도 모르고 있을 따름이었다. 산다는 것은 눈도 안 뜨고 함정이 가득한 지대를 걸어가는 일이나 진배없으므로. 눈 뜨려고 마음먹었을 땐 이미 어딘가에 빠진 후다.

담당자는 턱을 괴고 화면에 온 정신을 집중했다.

 

 

100

 

“그래서 저 관둬요, 말아요?!”

“관둬!”

“……!”

“… 관두라고.”

 

101

 

그때 관두는 김에 스타플리트 자체를 떠나버렸더라면 이 모양 이 꼴은 되지 않았을 텐데. 스코티는 생각했다. 조금만 열 받으면 바로 극단적인 결정을 내려놓고 후회하는 자신이 어째서 그때는 얌전히 지상에 남아있었는지 알 수가 없었다. 그 정도로 엔터프라이즈호를 떠나기 싫었나? 그는 고개를 저었다.

사람 없는 엔터프라이즈호는 낯설었다. 마치 학생이 우르르 빠져나간 뒤의 학교처럼 쓸쓸했다. 웅웅거리는 기계음과 진동이 벽에 부딪히다가 빈 공간에서 망령이 되어 흩어졌다. 일부 구역에만 등에 전기가 들어왔고 나머지 구역은 둔탁한 어둠 속에 묻혀있었다. 스코티는 자신이 지금 걷고 있는 이곳이 컨스털레이션호에서 그리워했던 그 곳과 같은 곳인지 확신이 들지 않았다. 분명 집보다 익숙한 곳이었는데, 막상 와보니 컨스털레이션호와 여기가 무엇이 다른지 알 수가 없었다. 탐사할 적에는 볼 기회가 없던 엔터프라이즈호의 이면이었다. 일상성을 잃어버린 곳은 어디든 싸늘하다.

스코티는 비를 뚫고 셔틀을 마더쉽으로 몰고 오는데 모든 힘을 썼다. 이젠 그냥 서있기만 해도 식은땀이 흐를 지경이었다. 집에서 들고 나올 땐 별 무게감이 없던 가방이, 지금은 돌덩이가 되어 그의 어깨를 짓눌렀다. 가슴과 입 안을 쓰리게 하는 기침이 튀어나왔다. 지금이라면 누가 뒤에서 툭 치기만 해도 바로 기절할 수 있을 것 같았다. 처음으로 본즈의 말을 흘려들었던 것이 후회가 됐다. 지금 폐렴은 천혜의 환경 아래 온몸을 들쑤시고 다니면서 고통을 선사하는 중이었다. 비를 약간 맞은 후부터는 그것이 더더욱 열성적으로 모세혈관 내부를 활개치고 다니는 것 같았다. 워프 코어 관리실이 스코티가 있는 곳에서 별로 멀지 않다는 것이 불행 중 다행이었다. 막막한 의식의 심연으로부터 캐롤의 목소리가 들려왔다.

 

_(당신이 얼마나 대단한 사람인지 당신 본인은 반도 모르고 있어요.)_

 

천만에, 난 그냥 정신병자예요. 그는 생각했다. 덧붙여 열 걸음도 제대로 걸을 수가 없어서 헉헉대는 비렁뱅이 노인네나 마찬가지고. 쓸데없이 날 높게 평가하지 말아요. 그건 다 망상일 뿐요. 죄책감의 다른 얼굴이 당신에게 환상을 준거지. 내가 댁이나 댁의 아버지보다 도덕적으로 우월하고 고고하다는 환상을. 그렇게 생각하지 않으면 당신은 더 사과할 곳이 없을 테니까. 날 희생자로 만들고 연민해야 내게 미안하다고 말하면서, 당신 마음의 짐을 조금이라도 덜 수 있겠지.

 **집어치워!** 그 짐은 처음부터 당신 몫이 아니었어요. 그걸 진짜로 짊어져야 할 사람은 이미 머리통이 깨져서 지옥으로 갔죠. 그러니 착각은 이쯤에서 끝내고 다 내려놓으쇼. 당신의 유일한 죄는 약간 눈치가 없었다는 것 뿐인데, 그것 때문에 그 사단이 났다고 누가 말할 수 있겠어……. 눈치 없고 무지한 게 죄라면, 나는 어떻겠어요…….

그러니 날 돕지 마요. 내 생각은 하지도 마. 난 그냥 자격지심 때문에 내 목을 스스로 조르는 미친놈이야. 지가 뭐나 된 줄 알고, 아무도 알아주질 않는다고 원망하지만, 실상은 마음 속에 난쟁이를 가두고 있는 괴물일 뿐인데.

스코티는 정말 정신병자가 된 것처럼 중얼거리면서 걸었다. 그는 왜 이 시점에서 캐롤의 말이 떠올랐는지 알 수가 없었다. 캐롤이 전해준 긍정적인 말들이 열기 속에서 그의 의식을 보호하는 연약한 기제가 되었지만, 그는 몰랐다. 그는 이 상황에서도 단편적으로 떠오르는 커크의 얼굴을 계속 물리치느라 바빴다. 그래도 계속해서 나타났다. 머릿속에 나타나는 커크의 표정은 스코티를 메디베이로 데려다 주던 그 날과 똑같이 평온했다.

‘왜, 대체 왜 이런 놈이 나를. 그리고 나는 왜 이런 놈을.’

캐롤의 목소리가 쌓아올린 방벽을 커크는 너무 가볍게 무너뜨리고 있었다. 그가 손가락만 갖다 대도 모든 방어 수단이 가루가 되어 사라졌다. 네가 필요해. 내가 돌았지.단 두 마디로 스콧이 발 딛고 선 땅을 암흑 속으로 묻어버리는 것이 가능했다. 그가 한 말들이 해일이 되어 스콧이 살면서 마주친 모든 인간들에 관한 기억을 쓸어갈 수 있었다. 커크는 불행의 아름다운 껍데기이자, 사랑이 얼마나 비참한 것인지 그에게 알려주기 위해 나타난 단 하나의 환영이었다.

‘내가 왜 너 대신 죽길 바랐느냐고? 그러고 싶었으니까! 인명 구조고 나발이고 내 알바 아니야. 다른 놈들이 어떻게 되든 그건 나중 문제였다고. 널 살릴 수가 있다면 어떤 짓도 기꺼이 할 수 있을 것 같았는데, 이미 내가 무슨 짓을 해도 소용이 없는 상황이었지. 희생할 권리마저 박탈당한 내 입장이 어땠는지 너는 몰라. 아무도 모를 거야. 영원히. 그만큼 내가 너에게 별 볼일 없는 인간이라는 걸 자각할 때마다, 내게는 정말로 아무것도 없다는 걸 인정해야 할 때마다, 나 자신이 산산조각이 나서 사방으로 흩어져버린다는 걸 아무도 이해 못해. 너는 아무것도 모르는데, 너 때문에 나 혼자 비참한 시간 속으로 뛰어들어야 하는 현실이 그냥 희극 같아…….’미스 마커스의 목소리는 결국 커크의 그림자 뒤에서 힘을 잃었고, 의식 속에는 스코티의 자학하는 목소리와 커크의 형상만이 남았다.

스코티는 천천히 위 아래로 파도치는 하얀 복도를 걸었다. 그곳은 여느때처럼 곧고 단단했으나 현재 그의 균형 감각이 의식하고 있는 복도는 그랬다. 눈앞에서 불빛이 점멸했는데, 그것이 실제로 전구가 깜박거려서 그런 것인지 아니면, 눈이 점점 맛이 가고 있기 때문에 그런지는 알 수 없었다. 그는 억지로 고개를 들고, 걸음을 늦추었다. 주저앉았다간 다시 일어나지 못할 것 같아서 최대한 천천히 걸었다. 그의 일터는 분명 가까운 곳에 있다. 거긴 누구처럼 멀리 달아날 염려도 없으니 어떻게든 가기만 하면 된다.

워프 코어 관리 구역이 멀지 않은 곳에서 그를 반겨주었다.

 

 

102

 

컨스털레이션의 컴퓨터에는 분명 기존에는 없던 OS가 탑재되어 있다. 애초에 엔터프라이즈호의 컴퓨터와는 처리 능력의 수준이 전혀 다르다. 둘을 같은 선상에 놓고 비교하는 일이 컨스털레이션호 개발자들에게 미안할 지경이다. 엔지니어 입장에서는, 가동하는 코어 수 자체가 다른 것만으로도 충분히 그 차이가 납득이 된다.

그러나 컨스털레이션의 프로그램 몇 개가 스코티의 눈에 띄었다. 일부는 스코티가 옛날에 만들다가 답이 안 나와서 쓰레기통에 버린 이론을 토대로 만든 것이었고, 또 다른 일부는 다른 과학자들의 페이퍼 이론을 멋대로 현실화 시킨 프로그램들이었다. 코어 작동 시스템은 후자의 노골적인 예였다. 스코티는 어쩌면, 정말 어쩌면 엔터프라이즈호의 능력으로 감당할 만한 프로그램을 빼올 수도 있겠다고 생각했다. 물론 이건 목숨을 걸고 도둑질을 시도하겠다는 뜻은 아니다. 눈에 보이는 알고리즘을 머릿속에 담아가면 됐다. 그건 아주 원초적이면서 누구에게도 걸리지 않을 그만의 해킹 방식이었다.

엔터프라이즈호의 약점은 코어가 쉽게 과열되는 특성에 있다. 엔터프라이즈호뿐만 아니라 모노 코어를 사용하는 모든 기존 함선들의 약점이다. 크로노스로 향하던 함선이 갑자기 워프를 중지할 수밖에 없던 이유는 체콥의 실력이 형편없기 때문이 아니었다. 오히려 코어 과열의 위험성을 그가 빨리 알아차렸기에 최악의 상황에 이르기 전에 일찍 함선을 정지시킬 수 있던 것이다. 냉각수의 순환을 조정하는 시스템에 조금만 이상이 생겨도 코어는 무시무시하게 과열된다. 과열 정도가 일정 선을 넘어 코어 붕괴(warp core breach)가 시작되는 순간, 함선의 운명은 끝이다. 마커스 제독은 이를 이용했던 것이다. 냉각수관 몇 개에 몰래 조작을 가해놓는 것만으로 그는 목적을 달성해냈다.

스코티는 약하게 활성화시킬 보조 코어를 주기적으로 바꾸는 컨스털레이션의 프로그램이, 과도한 에너지 소모뿐만이 아니라 코어의 과열을 막는다는 것을 알아챘다. 두 개 이상 되는 코어의 전원이 항상 빵빵하게 켜져 있다면 이를 냉각하기 위해 투여해야 하는 에너지 또한 엄청날 것이다. 그는 이 프로그램을 약간 변형하면 모노 코어 함선에도 적용할 수 있을 거라고 생각했다. 함선이 워프를 사용하지 않고 항해 중 일때, 코어를 켜기 위해 투여하는 에너지를 주기적으로 조절하는 프로그램. 지금까지는 워프를 하고 있지 않을때도 코어가 막대한 열과 에너지를 뿜어냈고, 정도가 지나치다 싶으면 기관실장이 직접 코어를 조정해야 했지만, 프로그램을 구축할 수 있다면 함선의 에너지 소모량과 코어의 과열 위험을 동시에 줄일 수 있다.

그리고 그 프로그램은 생각보다 간단하게 짤 수 있었다. 컨스털레이션호의 프로그램을 보자, 그는 그동안 너무 일을 복잡하게 생각했다고 느꼈다. 그가 기억해둔 알고리즘대로 집에 있는 자작 프로그램을 아주 약간 수정한다면 엔터프라이즈호도 컨스털레이션호의 프로그램의 응용 버전을 쓸 수 있었다. 그는 이 사실을 처음 알았을 때 기가 차서 웃었다. 내가 일차방정식 문제를 풀자고 페르마 이론을 찾고 있었네.

그러나 지금의 스코티는 단 1g도 웃을 기분이 아니었다. 엔터프라이즈 호의 코어 관리 구역은 바닥에서 천장에 이르는 높이가 대략 20m가 넘어갔다. 그리고 코어 관리 시스템의 중추가 되는 컴퓨터는 바닥으로부터 15m 위에 있으며, 거기까지 이르는 길은 난간이 다소 낮은 계단 하나 뿐이다. 스코티가 평소 기관실에서 다루는 컴퓨터로는 그가 의도하는 작업을 할 수가 없다. 그건 메인이 아니기 때문이다. 설계자들이 애초에 엔터프라이즈호를 구상할때 암시적으로 밝혀 놓은 모양이다. 진짜 ‘거물’은 바보들이 함부로 손대지 말고 로봇을 올려보내서 신중하게 다루게 하라는 의도를. 제정신을 점점 잃어가는 스코티의 생각은 그랬다.

휴식 중인 함선 안이니, 당연히 함선 내에서 작업하는 로봇들도 작동을 중지한 상태다. 그 말은 스코티가 또 안간힘을 써야 할 일이 남아있다는 사실을 뜻했다. 죽을 맛이었다. 벤전스의 공격을 받았을 때 끊어진 케이블과 관이 아직도 바닥에 남아있었다. 그는 그 위로 모자를 벗어던졌다. 어째서 곧 떠날 곳을 위해 이 고생을 하려고 드는지, 스코티 스스로도 이유를 납득하지 못했다.

“당신 애인은 엔터프라이즈호겠죠?”

“누가 아니래.”

그는 이런 대화를 동료들과 주고받곤 했다. 모두 무의미한 말이다.

스코티가 엔터프라이즈호를 사랑한 것은 사실이다. 산전수전을 겪고 엉망진창이 된 엔터프라이즈호의 몰골을 보고 팔다리가 떨어져 나가는 듯한 슬픔을 느낀 것도 사실이다. 그러나 이 사실이, 스코티가 기계에 대한 사랑 하나에 의존해서 일생을 만족스럽게 보낼 수 있다는 것을 뜻하지는 않는다. 그는 안다. 너무 당연하기 때문에 말하는 것 자체가 우스꽝스러워서 입밖에 내지 않았을 뿐이다. 엔터프라이즈호를 사랑할 수는 있지만, 엔터프라이즈호는 자신을 사랑하지 않는다. ‘그것‘이 자신을 감싸고 위로한다는 것은 결국 비유에 불과하다. 그건그냥 무기물이다. 스코티가 엔터프라이즈호에 쏟아 부은 사랑은 그가 품은 어떤 불쌍한 사랑의 반영이다. 비참한 암시다.

다만 영원히 작별하기 전에 함선에 뭔가 해주고 가고 싶었다. 그 정도 애정은 아직도 남아있었다.

그는 고행하는 기분으로 난간을 붙잡고 올라갔다. 확실히 마커스와 칸의 공격으로 엔터프라이즈호에는 성한 부분이 남아나지 않은 모양이었다. 난간조차도 계단과의 이음새가 약해져서 삐걱거렸다. 한 걸음, 두 걸음 올라갈때마다 숨이 뜨거워지고 식은땀이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 자꾸 어깨에서 미끄러지는 가방을 붙잡기 위해 몇 번 멈춰서야 했다. 아프지 않았다면, 그는 높이에 질겁해서 계단 중간부터는 더 올라가지 못했을 것이다. 그러나 지금은 이 모든 헛짓거리를 마무리 짓기 위해서라도 빨리 올라가버리고 싶다는 생각밖엔 없었다. 이 이상 시간이 걸리면 자신이 코어보다 먼저 과열되어 타버릴 것이다.

스코티는 고통스러운 등반 끝에 겨우 꼭대기로 올라왔다. 그의 혈관과도 같았던 수백 개의 케이블이 그의 눈높이에 주렁주렁 매달려있는 것이 보였다. 그는 가방을 벗어서 내려놓았다. 그 다음 눈앞에 있는 메인 컴퓨터에, 기관실장과 함장만이 알고 있는 코드를 입력했다. 컴퓨터가 모드 전환 대기 상태로 진입하자 스코티는 잠시 기다렸다. 전환이 완료되길 기다리면서 난간에 기댔다.

그 순간 난간과 계단을 연결하던 이음새가 뚝 끊어졌다.

 

**퍽.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***next chapter를 누르시면 다음 챕터로 넘어갑니다.**


	2. Abyss

103

 

체콥은 부엌을 바라보았다. 달그락거리는 소리를 내면서 커피를 준비하고 있는 남자의 뒤통수가 보였다. 그의 옆에는 아마 한번도 사용된적 없을 조리기구들이 나란히 놓여있었다. 순전히 인테리어를 위해 거기 있는 물건들이다. 벽지랑 카운터는 옅은 회색이었다. 주인의 기호와 매우 거리가 먼 배색이, 그 주인이 얼마나 부엌에 무관심한지를 알려주었다.

김이 피어오르는 머그 두 개를 들고 오는 커크를 보고 있자니 체콥은 어쩐지 멍청이가 된 기분이 들었다. 어제만 해도 전혀 생각도 못했던 장소에서, 생각지도 못했던 사람과 생각지도 못한 일을 하고 있었다. 게다가 어디 얻어터진 구석도 없이 멀쩡하기까지 했다. 그는 지금 자신이 개연성은 멸종했는데 구성만 정교한 꿈을 꾸고 있는 것이 아닌지 의심하고 있었다.

“설탕 두개 넣는댔지?”

“맞아요!”

사실은 넣지 말아달라고 했었지만 체콥은 불만 없이 머그를 받아들었다. 기분이 점차 풀려가는 상관을 굳이 또 자극하고 싶진 않았다. 커크는 자기 몫을 한 모금 마시려다가 바로 ‘앗뜨’하는 소리와 함께 입을 컵에서 뗐다.

“와- 씨, 이거 물이 아직도 끓네, 끓어. 좀 놔뒀다가 마셔라.”

“함장님은 평소에도 집에서 커피 자주 드세요?”

체콥이 물었다.

“아유, 전혀 아니지. 만날 천 날 밤샘할 것도 아닌데 내가 왜? 저 커피머신 옛날 옛적에 받고서 썩혀두다가 오늘 너 온 김에 처음 써본 거야. 아, 원두는 썩혀둔 거 아니니까 이상한 생각하지 말고.”

커크에게 커피 머신을 선물할 생각을 한 대단한 바보가 누구인지 체콥은 궁금해졌다. 그렇다고 정말로 질문을 던지는 만용을 부리지는 않았지만, 커크는 마치 그의 속내를 내다본 것처럼 입을 열었다.

“저거 누가 준 건지 알아? 파이크 함장님이야.”

“그 분이 저걸 선물하셨다고요?”

“원래는 그 분 사무실에 있던 건데, 함장님이 자기는 커피 잘 안 마시니까 필요가 없다고… 쓸 일 있으면 갖고 가도 된다고 하셨거든. 그래서 뭐, 그땐 생각 없이 냉큼 가져왔는데 보다시피 짐만 늘었지. 뭣땜에 저걸 들고 왔는지 이젠 나도 모르겠다.”

그리고 잠시 체콥과 커크 모두 숙연해져서 아무 말이 없었다. (전혀 아닐 수도 있겠지만) 그것도 파이크 나름의 특이한 배려였을 거라고 생각하면, 커크는 우울해졌다. 과거의 그는 파이크의 성격과 태도를 보면서 조지가 살아있었다면 선원으로서 어떤 모습이었을지 대강 그려보곤 했다. 어머니가 제정신이었을 때 아들을 앉혀두고 했던 잔소리와 바카디 한 병을 홀랑 삼키고 떠들었던 개소리들이 모두 사실이라고 치면, 조지 커크는 인성이라는 부분에서 크리스토퍼 파이크와 겹치는 부분이 많은 인간이었을 것이다. 커크에게 파이크의 질책은, 겪어본 적도 없는 친아버지의 꾸지람처럼 다가와 마음을 아프게 했다.

시계에서 11시 정각을 알리는 ‘삐-’ 소리가 났다. 체콥이 창밖을 보며 입을 열었다.

“자정 넘어가면 브라이턴으로 가는 차편은 하나도 없겠죠?”

“아까 막차 끊겼을걸. 오밤중에 어디 갈 생각 말고 여기서 자고 가.”

“Aye, captain.”

몇 시간 전에 이런 제안을 받았다면 체콥은 필사적으로 거절했을 것이다. 엉망진창인 약식 보고를 올리고 저기압인 상태로 본부를 나오던 커크를 붙잡아야 했을 땐 체콥은 다리몽둥이 정도는 부러질 각오를 하고 있었다. 종교 재판관의 추궁과도 비슷한 잔소리가 삼십분쯤 연이어졌을 때에도, 그는 이것이 앞으로 계속될 고통의 조촐한 서막에 불과할거라는 두려움에 벌벌 떨기만 했다. 그동안은 실수를 해도 대체로 윗사람들로부터 쉽게 용서받아왔던 만큼 (그들의 관용은 아마 늙은이가 아기에게 베푸는 자애와 유사했을 것이다) 꾸중에 대한 면역이 없는 체콥이었다. 잔소리가 바닥을 보일 즈음 그의 자존감은 맨틀 밑으로 기어들어가서 지구의 일부가 되어 있었다.

그러나 다행스럽게도 커크는 자신이 품은 화에 스스로 지쳐가던 참이었다. 훈련 내내 동면중이었던 낙천적인 천성이 그의 마음 안에서 슬슬 고개를 들었다. 아버지에 대한 콤플렉스 때문에 고생했던 경험은 아이오와에 살적만 해도 신물이 나도록 겪었다. 이제 와서 또 그걸 못 견뎌서 남들에게 패악을 부린다고 생각하니 그는 기분이 영 찜찜해졌다. 천성이 그를 쿡쿡 찌르면서 말했다. 이봐, 어차피 지나간 일이야. 대충 끝내고 놀아. 며칠 놀다보면 또 잊겠지. 니가 그렇잖아.커크의 가벼움은 분명 양날의 칼이다. 하지만 그에게 도움이 되는 쪽의 날이 더 크고 날카로운 칼이다. 매사를 진지하게 오래도록 생각하는 성격이었다면 진작 땅굴 파고서 칩거했으리라는 것이 몇 년 째 변하지 않는 커크의 주장이었다.

무엇보다 커크는, 잔뜩 기죽은 어린애를 몇 시간이고 몰아붙이는 악질 선생 역할을 자처하고 싶은 마음이 없었다. 애시당초 그가 체콥을 억지로 기관실로 떠밀어야 하는 상황을 만들지만 않았더라면 이런 문제가 생기지 않았을 터였다. 일이 꼬이게 된 근본적인 원인은 누가 보기에도 뻔하다. 훈련 참가자 명단을 처음 올리고 몇 시간 지나지 않아 자신에게 날아왔던 체콥의 메시지가 떠올랐다. 그는 분명 뭔가 잘못 되었고, 정말 비상상황이 아닌 이상 자신은 기관실로 갈 자격이 없다는 입장을 밝혔다. 그 말을 정당한 사유도 없이 계속 무시한 건 커크 자신이다. 그 사실을 인정하고 보니 더 화를 낼 건덕지도 없었다.

여기에 사족을 덧붙이자면, 커크의 훈련 일지도 도저히 그대로는 상부에 제출할 수가 없을 만큼 빈틈이 많았다. 커크는 이렇게 중얼거렸다.

“아무래도 상부상조가 필요할 때다.”

결국 그는 여전히 굳어 있는 체콥을 자기 숙소로 질질 끌고 왔다. 체콥은 커크가 갖고 있는 스팍과 헤인스, 드폴의 기록을 비교해보고 조금씩 베껴가면서 자신의 일지를 완성해 나갔다. 커크는 체콥의 항해 일지를 토대로 자신이 언제 무슨 명령을 내렸는지 역으로 추적해야 했다. 대략 세시간쯤 시달리고 나니 눈앞에 쌓여있는 일거리 빼곤 딱히 미운 게 없었다.

“어찌 어찌 구만리를 오긴 했으나 내 앞에 남은 길이 십만리로다. Jesus. 뭐가 이렇게 계속 앞뒤가 안 맞아? 이럴 줄 알았으면 처음부터 내 몫까지 냅다 스팍한테 몰아줄걸.”

커크는 나미아계 진입 전후의 기록을 패널로 띄워놓고 인상을 썼다. 체콥이 흘끗 패널을 보며 물었다.

“함장님, 사고 내역에 대해선 어떻게 보고하실 건가요?”

“웬 초대형 파리지옥한테 왕창 깨진 거? 내가 뭘 생각하고 말고 하기 전에 브리핑부터 벌써 끝났지. 솔직히 그거 말곤 얘기할 거리도 없는 탐사였는데, 약식 보고한답시고 내가 달리 위에다 말할게 더 있었겠냐…….”

커크가 머리를 벅벅 긁으며 대답했다.

“이제 스팍이랑 술루랑 캐롤이 병원에서 나오는 날까지 나 혼자 가루가 되도록 까일 일만 남았어. 상상만 해도, 아오, 백년은 늙을거 같다. 난 왜 시키지도 않은 짓을 해서 이 꼴이지.”

“그것도 그렇고… 저희가 아무래도 그 때 엄청난 걸 발견한 것 같단 생각이 들어서요.”

체콥은 그 말을 하면서 커크의 기록에서 틀린 부분 몇 가지를 정정해주었다.

“아무래도 진화 양상에 외계의 유입 물질이 영향을 미쳤다고 보는 것이…….”

“우리가 뭘 말하든 연방은 억측이라고 하겠지.” 커크는 단호하게 말했다.

“실제로도 원인이 연방한테 있다고 단정할 만한 근거가 없거든. 위건에 살던 놈들이 접촉한 대상은 연방뿐만이 아니었으니까. 나도 돌아와서 알았지만, 사실 위건은 클링온하고 연방 사이에 양다리를 걸치고 있었다고 해. 아마 연방과는 거래하지 않는 뭔가를 얻어내기 위해 그랬을 테지. 그렇게 교역한 것들 중에 수상한 균이나 생물이 섞여있었다면…….”

“… 그 중 일부가 퍼지면서 식물을 죽이고, 돌연변이 동물 출현을 야기했을 가능성이 있다는 거군요. 급변한 환경에서 돌연변이들이 예상도 못했던 방향으로 진화한 것이고.”

체콥의 얼굴 위에 초조한 표정이 떠올랐다.

“문제는 이쪽도 확실하지는 않다는거지. 어쩌면 연방과 스타플리트가 진짜 원인일 수도 있어. 엄격하게 통제된 조건하에서 행성 간의 접촉을 시도해야 한다는 인식이 지금보단 희미했던 때에 위건과 연방이 만났으니까. 내가 확실하게 말할 수 있는 건 하나야. 우리에게 함구령이 떨어질거라는거. 진실이 뭔지 밝혀내기엔 너무 늦은 시점에서 음모론에 불붙일 여지만 많은 소재야. 위에서 좋아할 리가 있겠냐.”

“그렇다면 저희가 지금 쓰고 있는 것들은 대외비 처리 되겠네요.”

위건 행성민의 수명은 지구인에 비해 훨씬 짧다. 진실의 실마리를 가지고 있는 사람들은 입을 영원히 열 수 없는 처지가 되었다. 체콥의 말에 커크는 고개를 빠르게 끄덕거렸다.

“내 말이! 어차피 무덤까지 끌고 갈 떡밥인데 대체 뭘 위해서 이렇게까지 기록해야 되냔 말이지. 로직 페티시즘 있는 우리 부함장 말버릇 좀 빌리면, 이건 존나 처음부터 끝까지 비논리적인 에너지 소모에 지나지 않을 따름인데. 쓰잘데 없이 뉴런 낭비하는 행위야.”

체콥은 같이 고개를 끄덕거려주는 대신 커크를 계속 초조한 표정으로 바라보기만 했다. 그건 그가 커크의 말에 공감하지 못하기 때문이 아니었다. 외려 그는 뼈저리게 공감하는 중이었다. 그냥 대충 쓴 걸 제출하고 넘어갈 수 있다면, 까짓 몇 가지 기록 정도는 빠뜨려도 문제가 없다면 얼마나 좋을까.

체콥은 평소의 모습으로 되돌아가 투덜거리는 커크가 좋았다. 이런 커크는 상관이 아니라, 과제하기 싫다고 찡찡대는 친구를 생각나게 해서 대하기 편했기 때문이다. 과제를 내준 교수를 성토하면서 친구와 마주 앉아 밤을 새우는 것 같은 지금의 분위기도 좋았다.

그러나 체콥은 아무래도 오늘이 가기 전에 커크의 리셋 버튼을 눌러야 할 것 같단 생각을 했다. 그는 다시금 굳은 표정의 함장 앞에 설 필요가 있었다. 행운은 오늘따라 꽁초 하나 근처에 안 떨어뜨리고 태양계 밖으로 나가선 돌아오지 않았다.

체콥에게서 아무런 대꾸가 안 돌아와 민망해진 커크는 오른손을 흔들어보였다.

“자냐?”

“Captain.”

자신은 ‘캽띤’이 아니라고 말해주고 싶은 충동을 억누르며 커크가 말했다.

“왜?”

“제 기록은 거의 다 완성했습니다. 몇 몇 부분만 제외하면요.”

체콥의 목소리가 명백히 긴장에 차 있었기 때문에 커크는 이 말에 어떻게 대꾸해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 마치 선생님이 엄마를 내일 당장 모시고 오랬다는 말을 전달해주는 자식을 보고 있는 느낌이 들었다. 체콥은 어째 자신에게 떨어질 벼락을 미리 예상하고 있는 듯했다. 하지만 왜?

“… 잘했네. 그렇다고 인정머리 없이 너 혼자 침대로 가서 자지 말고, 나 좀 도와주지?”

“그 ‘몇 몇 부분’이 중요합니다. 저 혼자서 기록할 수 없는 부분이에요.”

“그게 뭔데?”

커크가 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜떴다.

“보직 변경 사유와 업무 인수인계 증명 부분입니다. 항해 중의 보직 변경 사유에 대해선, 내용은 제가 써도 무방합니다만 확인 서명은 함장님이 해주셔야 하죠. 그리고…….”

체콥은 커크의 눈을 보며 마른 침을 삼켰다.

“브릿지에 있던 제가 정당한 절차를 거쳐 기관실의 업무를 인계 받았다는 사실을 증명하기 위해선, 전 기관실장의 서명을 직접 받아야 합니다……. 미스따 스깟의 서명 말입니다.

덧붙여서, 그 분이 기록하셨던 기관실장 일지가 없으면 컨스털레이션호 훈련의 기관실 일지는 반토막 나게 되는 셈입니다. 제가 쓴 기록은 5일치밖에 없으니까요. 상부에서 알면 바로 지적이 들어오겠죠. 무조건 그 분의 일지를 받아와야 합니다.”

 

 

104

 

그 몸이나 껍질은 놓고 가겠지, 그러나 그 사랑은 어쩌겠나

재가 되겠지, 하지만 아무것도 아닐 순 없지

먼지가 되겠지, 사랑에 불타는 먼지.

 

_프란시스꼬 데 께베도의 소네트_

_[ AMOR CONSTANTE MAS ALLA DE LA MUERTE ]_

 

105

 

본즈는 티푸스의 ‘t' 자를 꿈속에서까지 볼까봐 두려워졌다. 차라리 같이 티푸스 환자가 되어서 입원실에 갇히는 것이 지금보단 나을거라는 생각도 들었다. 환자들 얼굴에 나타나는 발진은 전지구적 재앙을 예고하는 신호가 절대로 될 수 없다는 사실을 의료국이 납득하기 위해선 최소 한 달이 흘러야 할 것 같았다. 관료주의와 의심병 중 무엇이 더 사회에 치명적인 요소인지 알 수가 없을 지경이었다.

부모가 켄싱턴에 있는 집에 하루 전 놀러왔다. 하지만 집주인인 아들은 그 집이 있는 거리에도 발을 못 들이고 있는 처지였다. 어머니와 아버지가 번갈아가면서 보낸 ‘어느 세월에 오냐’는 메시지에 본즈는 인류의 몇 백 년 묵은 거짓말을 답장으로 보내줄 수밖에 없었다. ‘곧 가요. 가는 중이라고요.’

 

 

106

 

“오지게 빡빡하구만.”

커크의 표정은 굳어있긴 했지만 각오했던 것만큼 무섭지는 않았다. 체콥은 작게 안도의 신음 소리를 냈다.

“아무래도 기관실 역할이 중요하다 보니까…….”

“글세. 근본적인 이유는 이 훈련이라는 게 선원의 행동 지도를 그려보는 작업이기 때문이지. 스타플리트는 인간을 갖고 시뮬레이팅을 해보는거야. 상자에 실험실 쥐새끼들을 넣어놓고 시간마다 관찰일기 쓰는 거랑 똑같아. 차이점이라면 이쪽 실험은 돈이 장난 아니게 깨진다는건데, 관찰 결과가 조금이라도 부실하면 열 받기야 하겠지!”

커크가 들고 있던 패널을 내팽개치자 체콥은 다시 움찔했다. 커피에서 피어오르던 김은 이미 사라졌지만 둘 중 누구도 머그에 손대지 않았다.

“돌겠네, 진짜.”

커크는 고개를 돌리며 한숨을 훅 뱉었다.

“…….”

“근데 내가 해줄건 하나뿐이잖아? 보직 변경 확인란에 싸인하는 거. 나머지는 네가 그… 스코티를 찾아가든 뭘 하든 직접 해결을 보면 되는 거고. 네가 지금 이렇게 긴장 빨 이유가 있냐?”

체콥의 표정에 먹구름이 잔뜩 끼었다.

“그…게, 함장님은 지금 부분적으로만 맞는 말씀을 하신 겁니다.”

“Holy shit. 알아듣게 설명해, 체콥.”

벌칸 출신 친우와 커크 간의 공통점 중 하나는, 둘 다 돌려 말하는 화법에 염증을 느낀다는 점이다. 체콥의 얼굴에는 국지성 호우를 예고하는 구름이 끼기 시작했다. 커크는 어느새 험악해진 표정을 스스로 풀기 위해 눈썹 사이를 슥슥 문질렀다.

“미스따 스깟도 보직 변경 확인을 받으셔야 해요. 함장님께.”

“난 걔한테 아무 확인도 못 해줘. 먼저 때려 치운건 그 놈이지. 난 한 번도 그만두라고 한적 없다.”

“함장님.”

“그 놈이 갑자기 내빼는 바람에 난 널 보내서 빈자리를 메꿀수 밖에 없었어. 이게 네가 붉은 셔츠를 입게 된 이유면서, 스콧이 그 자리에서 나가게 된 이유지. 끝. 이제 됐냐? 더 설명할게 있나?”

“정말 그대로 보고하실 겁니까? 정말로요?”

그렇게 되면 스코티의 이력에는 또 하나의 빨간 줄이 그어지게 된다. 아무리 실전이 아니라 훈련 중에 발생한 일에 지나지 않는다고 해도 충분히 스코티에게는 불리한 표식으로 작용할 수 있다. 엔터프라이즈호는 5년 동안 지구 바깥을 떠돌아야 한다. 임무 수행 중에 문제를 일으킬 소지를 보이는 선원은 내쫓으라는 상부의 압력이 십중팔구 커크에게 들어올 것이다. 그 선원이 핵심 인력이며, 남들이 보는 앞에서 상관에게 대들었다는 사실이 알려지면 압력이 아닌 명령이 떨어지리라는 것은 두말할 필요도 없다.

체콥은 알고 있다. 커크가 정말로 악감정을 갖고 있었다면, 도착하자마자 스코티의 단독 행동을 간단하게라도 스타플리트 본부에 까발렸을테고, 이건 함장으로서 마땅히 할 수 있는 행동이다. 그렇게 되면 아마 엔터프라이즈호는 스코티가 없는 채로 출항하게 되리라.

하지만 커크는 일을 그 지경으로 몰아가기 싫은 것이다. 그는 지구에 도착했을 때, 변두리 행성에서 터진 사고 이외의 사안에 대해선 일절 입을 다물었다.

“그럼 나보고 어쩌라고!”

“함장님이 임무 수행을 거부하는 미스따 스깟을 불가피하게 해임시키셨죠. 사실 이런 경우는 미스따 스깟에게 보직 변경 확인을 받을 필요도 없고, 제가 인수인계 증명을 받을 필요도 없습니다. 위에서 참작할 테니까요. 함장님께서 권한을 발동하실 수밖에 없는 상황이었다는 걸.”

누구도 바라지 않는 형태의 상황 참작이다. 커크는 앓는 소리를 냈다.

“대신 훈련 팀워크 점수는 대폭 깎이게 될테고, 죄는 미스따 스깟이 모두 뒤집어쓰게 될 겁니다. 전 정말로 그런 결과를 바라지 않습니다. 함장님도 마찬가지일거라고 믿어요. 그 분이 중대한 결격 사유를 안고 있다는 의심을 스타플리트가 품게 하는 건 곤란합니다. 저희는 앞으로 5년을 함선 안에 있어야 합니다. 그 시간을 다른 기관실장하고 함께 하실 생각이세요?”

**“Shut the FUCK UP.”**

체콥은 바로 입을 닥쳤다. 그는 이번엔 진짜로 뭔가 부서지겠단 생각이 들어 머그를 슬쩍 등 뒤로 치웠다. 식은 커피라고 해도 그걸 머리에 뒤집어쓰고 싶은 생각은 없었다. 그러나 커크는 그저 자기 머리를 쥐어뜯을 뿐 다른 곳에 특별히 상해를 입히지는 않았다. 커크가 여전히 정체를 알수 없는 소리를 내며 앓는 동안 체콥은 단두대를 눈앞에 둔 사형수의 기분으로 자리를 지켰다.

그러다 커크가 갑자기 자리에서 벌떡 일어나자 그는 깜짝 놀랐다.

“왜 그러세요?”

“방법이 없잖아.”

커크는 소파 뒤에 놓여있던 패널을 가지고 왔다. 체콥은 그가 패널을 툭툭 터치하는 것을 바라보며 자신 없는 목소리로 물었다.

“… 누구한테 연락하시려고요?”

“그 놈 사이드킥.”

커크가 메시지를 보낸지 몇 초 되지 않아 답장이 왔다는 신호가 패널 위로 깜박거렸다. 커크와 체콥은 머리를 맞대고 메시지를 열었다.

 

[ 그는 집을 나가서 아직 돌아오지 않았음. (Keenser)]

 

 

107

 

체콥과 커크는 서로를 마주보았다.

“집을 나가셨다고요?”

“이 시간까지 안 돌아온다고? 얘 어디서 또 술 먹는 거 아냐?”

그러나 커크의 이런 물음에 킨저는 다음과 같이 답했다.

 

[ 아닌 것 같다. 지갑이 책상 위에 있기 때문. (Keenser)]

 

커크는 말없이 패널을 내려다보았다. 자정이 코앞이다. 이 시간까지 손님을 받지만 술은 팔지 않는 장소가 있기는 한가? 체콥은 시계와 커크를 번갈아보면서 이유 없이 손끝을 비볐다.

 

[ 네 생각엔 네 친구가 어디 간 것 같아? (Kirk)]

 

30초쯤 지나자 답변이 왔다.

 

[ 계속 생각해봤지만 모르겠음. (Keenser)]

 

“선원들은 최소한 여덟시 전엔 검역센터에서 풀려났을거예요. 티푸스에 감염된 사람이나 메디베이에서 근무하던 사람들을 빼면요…….”

체콥이 메시지를 보며 말했다.

“이 놈이 무슨 최말단도 아닌데 일곱 시보단 훨씬 일찍 끝냈겠지. 짬 높은 순서대로 검사했을 거 아냐.”

그때 다시 킨저의 메시지가 패널 위로 떠올랐다.

 

[ 7시 반에 집에 돌아왔는데 스콧이 보이지 않았다. 나보다 먼저 돌아와서 옷을 갈아입고 집을 다시 나간 듯. 주차장에 그의 차가 안 보임. (Keenser)]

 

“차를 몰고 나갔어?” 커크가 중얼거렸다.

“적어도 술 마실 작정으로 나가신게 아니라는 건 확실하네요.”

도시에서는 패트롤들이 24시간 음주운전 단속을 하거니와, 이 시간에 런던 번화가에서 주차할 장소를 찾기란 지적이며 평화로운 생명체가 사는 행성을 새로 발견하는 일 만큼이나 어렵다. 커크는 이제 눈살을 찌푸리지 않았다. 대신 어리둥절한 표정이 되었다. 커크와 체콥 사이에는 보이지 않는 물음표가 가득 떠다녔다.

 

[ 연락 안 해봤어? (Kirk)]

[ 열 다섯번. 통신기에 신호는 가지만 그가 받지 않는다. (Keenser)]

 

“함장님, 그 분이 통신기 갖고 나가신게 확실하냐고 물어보세요.”

체콥이 말했다. 커크의 메시지를 받고 킨저는 지체 없이 답장을 보냈다.

 

[ 적어도 집에는 그의 통신기가 없다. 나와 그가 개인 물건을 두는 장소는 뻔하기 때문에 그 점은 알 수 있다. (Keenser)]

[ 너 계속 집에서 스코티를 기다렸어? (Kirk) ]

[ 응. (Keenser)]

[ 혹시 스코티가 뭐 들고 나간건 없어? (Kirk) ]

[ 자주 사용하던 휴대용 컴퓨터가 하나 사라진 듯. 가방도 없음. 우주에서도 지구에서도 맨날 쓰는 물건임. (Keenser)]

[ 차에 그것들을 싣고서 어딘가로 갔단 얘긴가? (Kirk)]

[ 높은 가능성.(Keenser)]

 

커크는 자기 이마를 툭툭 두드렸다. 그렇게 하면 머리 한 구석이 열려 좋은 생각이 떠오를 거라는 듯이.

 

[ 정말 어디 갔는지 짐작도 안가? 어디갔는지 알아야 돼. (Kirk)]

 

커크와 체콥은 답장을 기다렸다. 그러나 이번엔 킨저가 제깍 대답을 주지 않았다. 체콥은 영문을 모르겠다는 얼굴로 커크를 쳐다보았고, 커크는 위아래 이를 딱딱 부딪치면서 패널을 보았다. ‘통금 어긴 아들 잡아오려는 것도 아니고, 대체 이게 다 뭐냐.’ 그는 생각했다.

킨저와 만난 이래로 커크는 처음 그와 1대 1로 대화를 나누고 있는 중이었다. 그는 이 로일란이 문자로는 유창한 영어를 구사할 줄 아는데도 불구하고 일부러 메시지를 짧은 문장으로 쓰고 있다는 느낌을 받았지만, 정말 그렇다고 확신하진 못했다. 커크는 새삼 킨저에 대해 아는 것이 거의 없다는 점을 깨달았다. 성깔 있는 스코티와 몇 년을 붙어 다닌 짝패가 어떤 인간인지 알려고 노력한 적이 없다. 신기한 일이다.

답장 없이 3분이 흐르자, 커크는 다시 메시지를 보내려고 했다. 그러나 킨저의 답장이 선수를 쳤다. 이번에 온 문장 역시 짧았다. 그러나 아까 쓴 문장들과 달리 의문문이었다.

 

[ 그게 왜 궁금한데? (Keenser)]

 

 

108

 

커크는 이 직설적인 질문에 답신을 주길 머뭇거렸다. 앞뒤 사정을 모르는 킨저는 당연히 물음을 던질 권리가 있다. 그러나 커크는 수식어 하나 없는 문장 뒤편에 안개처럼 깔려있는 적의를 읽었다. 몇 년을 붙어 다닌 짝패. 같은 집에 사는 사람. 버려진 행성에서 유일하게… 그와 삶을 같이 했던 친구. 유사 가족. 커크와 스코티가 서로에게 등을 돌렸다는 걸 모를리가 없다. 아무리 스코티와 티격태격하는 사이라고 해도 킨저는 커크보다는 스코티의 편에 가까울 것이다. 스코티가 병원에서 쫓기듯 나와야 했던 날, 커크가 스코티를 훈련에서 빼기로 결정했음을 통보한 날, 컨스털레이션호에서 스코티가 쓰다 버린 가구처럼 한 구석에 처박혀 있어야만 했던 날들 모두를 킨저는 옆에서 지켜봤으리라. 그는 스코티의 내밀한 부분들을 알고 있다. 커크는 이런 생각을 뒤늦게야 떠올린 자신을 쥐어박고 싶은 심정이었다. 킨저의 입장에서, 커크의 메시지는 그야말로 뜬금없고 웃기기만 할 것이다. - 다 끝났는데 또 괴롭힐게 남았냐? 킨저가 진심으로 하고 싶은 말이 무엇인지는 분명했다.

“함장님, 잠시만 빌릴게요.”

체콥은 커크의 손에서 패널을 가져갔다. 메시지를 입력하는 그를 커크는 말없이 바라보기만 했다.

 

[ 미스터 킨저, 저는 체콥 소위인데 커크 함장님이랑 같이 있어요. 탐사 일지를 쓰는데 미스터 스콧의 도움이 절대적으로 필요한 상황입니다. 아시다시피 기록을 빨리 제출해야 해서 이 시간에 그 분을 찾을 수 밖에 없게 됐습니다. 그런데 지금 그 분 행방을 알 수가 없으니 걱정이 됩니다. 미스터 스콧이 어디 계신지 짐작 가시는 데가 없나요? (Kirk) ]

 

커크는 체콥의 메시지가 여자애가 쓴 것 같다고 생각했다. 그것도 아주 조심스럽고 영악한 여자애. 그러나 체콥은 영악함과는 거리가 먼, 안절부절 못하는 표정으로 패널을 바라보기만 했다. 그의 메시지가 킨저의 마음을 약간 움직였는지 얼마 지나지 않아 답신이 왔다.

 

[ 난 정말로 모름. 그렇지만 그가 어디 놀러간 건 아닐 거라고 확신함. (Keenser)]

[ 왜 그렇게 생각하세요? (Kirk)]

[ 컨디션이 매우 나쁨. 지금 그는 집에 오고 싶어도 못 오는 건지도 모르지. (Keenser)]

 

“뭐가 어째?”

커크가 체콥의 손에 들려있던 것을 다시 가로채왔다. 체콥의 눈이 커졌다.

“사실일까요, 함장님?”

“몰라, 이게 무슨 헛소리야?”

커크는 그렇게 말하면서도 패널의 타이프 버튼을 미친 듯이 눌러댔다. 그의 마음 안쪽에 존재하던 어떤 스위치를 킨저가 건드렸다.

 

[ 컨디션이 나쁘다는게 어느 정도야? (Kirk) ]

[ 지구로 귀환할 때부터 거의 침대에서 나오지 못했음. 열이 며칠 동안 계속 올랐다 내렸다 했는데, 자면서 몇 번 헛소리 하는거 봤음. 마더쉽에 도착했을 땐 내가 부축해서 겨우 자리에서 일으켜 세워야 했어. (Keenser)]

[ 지금도 계속 그렇단 얘기야? (Kirk)]

[ 검역 센터에서부터 헤어져서 지금 상태가 어떤지는 정확히 추측 불가 (Keenser) ]

[ 상태가 그 꼴인데 본즈를 왜 안 불렀어? (Kirk)]

[ 그가 거부했음. (Keenser)]

[ 미친. 대체 왜? (Kirk)]

 

붉어진 커크의 얼굴 아래에서, 킨저가 보낸 글자들이 떠올랐다.

 

[ 당신이 할 질문은 아닌 것 같은데. (Keenser)]

 

커크는 욕설을 내뱉으면서 패널을 꺼버렸다. 옆에서 체콥의 다급한 목소리가 들려왔다.

“함장님, 지금 그게 무슨 뜻이에요?”

“나도 몰라! 체콥, 지금 하던 거 다 끄고 니 컴퓨터 얼른 가져와. 어딨어?”

체콥은 난감한 얼굴로 대여섯개의 패널 아래 깔려있는 컴퓨터를 가리켰다.

“저기 있긴 한데, 어쩌시게요?”

“당장 스코티 통신기 위치 추적 들어가. 빨리!”

 

 

109

 

이탈리아의 로베르타 지코는 오스트리아의 루드비히 쉬라크를 꺾고 조국에 첫 월계관을 선사했다. 중국어, 독일어, 러시아어를 쓰지 않는 국가에서 3차원 체스 챔피언이 나온 경우는 첫 세계 선수권 대회 개최 이래 단 여섯 번 뿐이었다가, 지코의 승리를 얹고서 일곱 번으로 늘어났다. 언론은 시칠리아 태생인 그녀에게 ‘흑백의 대모’라는 별명을 붙여주었다.

 

 

110

 

스코티는 통신기에서 14번째 신호음이 울릴 때까지는 의식이 있었다. 킨저가 시도한 통신이었다. 삑삑거리는 소리가 어둠 속을 헤매고는 사라졌다.

떨어진 직후에는 차마 소리도 못 지르게 하는 고통이 그의 몸을 휩쓸었다. 하지만 어느 순간부터 통증은 남의 것이 된 것 마냥 낯설고 희미해졌고, 전신의 감각은 날아가 버렸다. 그는 하나의 의식체가 된 기분이 들었다. 육체 없이 정신만 남은 영체. 조금만 기다리면 그를 짓누르는 어둠을 뚫고 날아갈 수 있을 거란 느낌이 들었다. 자유와 구속 사이를 가르는 경계가 점차 얇아지고 있었다.

그는 죽기 직전에 주마등처럼 스쳐지나가는 인생을 봤다는 사람들의 경험을 반쯤은 믿었다. 그러나 지금 그에게 보이는 것은 그가 지나온 삶이 아닌, 우주였다. 외로움이 긴 시간 동안 형성한 광대한 공간이었다. 그 안엔 차가운 백색왜성만이 가득했다.

 

 

111

 

체콥은 위건에서 트랜스포트를 시도했을 때 느꼈던 것과 비슷한 압박감에 등골이 서늘해졌다. 모든 통신기는 그것이 평행 우주로 가버린 경우를 제외하고는 무조건 위치가 추적이 되어야 한다. 지구에 있다면 30초 안에 추적이 되고도 남는다. 그러나 체콥이 모니터에 띄워놓은 런던 지도 어디에서도 통신기의 신호는 나타나지 않았다.

“체콥, 아직도 멀었어?”

커크가 체콥의 어깨를 신경질적으로 두드렸다.

“지금 이 도시에는 없다고만 나와요! 추적 범위를 넓혀볼게요.”

체콥이 추적 범위를 확대했으나 여전히 아무런 신호도 잡을 수가 없었다. 커크는 엄지손톱의 하얀 부분을 계속 물어뜯었다.

커크가 죽었다 깨어나서 얻은 것은 혈청이 선물한 빠른 회복력뿐만이 아니다. 그의 모든 감각은 죽음을 맞기 직전에 극도로 예민해졌다. 그가 되살아난 이후로도 여전히 안심을 못하겠다는 듯 감각의 긴장 상태는 지속되었다. 이렇게 고조된 감각 중에는 육감도 포함되었다. 특히 불행을 지각하는 육감의 기능은 이전의 몇 배나 뚜렷해졌다. 그 기능이 지금 커크의 머릿속에서 사이렌을 울려댔다. 뭔가 심각하고, 돌이킬 수 없는 일이 일어났을 거라고 경고를 날렸다. 커크는 지금 정확히 무엇을 후회해야 하는지도 모르면서 후회하고 있었다.

“잉글랜드에 있긴 한 거냐? 그 꼴을 해가지고 어디까지 갈 수 있었다는 소리야?”

“모르겠습니다. 지금 추적 범위를 몇 배로 넓게 잡았는데도 아무것도 안 나와요. 통신기가 완전히 망가지지 않고서야 이게 가능할리가 없는데…….”

“대전차가 밟고 지나가도 안 부서지는 게 통신기인데, 말이 되냐고 그게?!”

“하지만 정말 아무 신호도 안 잡힌단 말입니다!”

체콥은 울음을 터뜨리기 직전의 얼굴로 모니터에 시선을 고정하고 있었다. 이런 상황은 그에게 떠올리기 싫은 기억을 떠오르게 했다. 또 놓칠 거야. 내가 또 놓칠 거라고. 스코티가 불쌍하게 생각했던 그의 트라우마를 아이러니하게도 스코티가 자극하고 있는 꼴이었다.

커크는 손바닥에 얼굴을 묻었다. 육감이 이끄는 대로 생각하려고 애썼다. 스코티가 가려고 했을 곳. 그가 갈만한 곳. 컴퓨터를 들고서… 체력이 남아있을 때 도착할 수 있는… 가고 싶어 하는… 항상…….

“우리가 아예 잘못 생각하고 있는지도 몰라.”

그가 고개를 번쩍 들었다.

“체콥, 지구의 지도를 펼쳐놓고 신호를 찾지마.”

“예?”

“위도, 경도로 알아낼 문제가 아니야! 통신기가 지구 바깥에 있으면 아무런 의미가 없잖아!”

커크는 탁상에 놓여있던 전화기를 손에 들었다. 그는 자신이 전화해야 할 곳의 번호를 알고 있었다. 수화기 속에서 신호음이 몇 초 이어졌다. 곧 어떤 남자의 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 귀찮음이 풀풀 묻어나오는 목소리였다.

“스타플리트 제 8 셔틀 스테이션입니다. 귀하의 신분과 용건을 밝혀주시길 바랍니다.”

커크가 내 이름은 제임스 T 커크이며, USS 엔터프라이즈호 함장이고, 설마 수리중인 엔터프라이즈호에 몇 시간 전 출입한 정신 나간 놈이 있으면 지금 당장 그 자식 이름을 불라는 말을 속사포처럼 수화기에 대고 쏟아내는 동안, 체콥은 얼떨떨한 표정으로 그 상황을 바라보았다. 정신 못 차린 담당자가 신분과 용건을 다시 한 번 말해달라고 부탁하자 커크는 빽 고함을 질렀다. 담당자는 멍청하기 이를 데 없었지만, 몽고메리 스콧이 몇 시간 전 스테이션에 왔으며 셔틀을 타고 마더쉽으로 갔다는 사실만큼은 정확히 확인시켜 주었다. 커크는 지구를 바로 뜰 수 있는 셔틀을 대기시켜 놓으라고 쏘아붙인 다음, 담당자의 말이 끝나기도 전에 전화를 끊었다.

체콥이 등 뒤에서 재킷을 커크에게 건네주었다.

 

 

112

 

**세인트 바솔로뮤 병원의 기록**

 

시간

| 

2259.11,24 00:59 A.M.  
  
---|---  
  
주소

| 

스타플리트 셔틀 스테이션 8호,

53 케닝턴 로드, 런던, SE1 7BJ  
  
환자

| 

1명 (M.S)  
  
구급차

| 

13호  
  
작성

| 

K.S  
  
 

 

113

 

“어허우!”

레너드는 현관문을 열자마자 데이비드 맥코이와 부딪힐 뻔 했다.

“네가 웬일이니?” 아버지는 비명과 함께 뒤로 펄쩍 뛰어 물러선 아들을 어이가 없다는 듯 바라보았다. “해가 바뀌기 전에 돌아오다니.”

“진짜로 집에 갈 수 있게 됐다고 벌써 몇 시간 전에 메시지 보내드렸잖아요!”

레너드는 신경질적으로 문을 닫으며 말했다.

“이틀 동안 ‘진짜’라는 말을 과용한 것 같구나, 아가야.”

데이비드는 외출하기 위해 집어 들었던 우산을 다시 우산꽂이에 집어넣었다. 아들의 손에 들린 짐에는 흘끗 눈길만 주었을 뿐이다. 부자는 함께 거실로 걸어갔다.

“나중엔 네놈이 뭐라고 썼는지 보지도 않고 바로 삭제 버튼을 누르게 됐으니 말이다. 제 때 오지 못하겠거든 그 놈의 거짓부렁이나 치지 말아라. 그런 건 네 상관한테나 하는 짓이지.”

“아시잖아요. 언제 석방될지 모른다고 했다간 엄마가 난리 법석을 떨었을 텐데.”

“거 엄마 핑계 대기는.”

노인의 목에서 가래 끓는 소리가 났다.

레너드 맥코이의 아버지는 의사직에서 은퇴한지 20년이 넘었다. 머리카락은 귀 언저리와 목 부근에만 흔적처럼 남아있고, 몇 년 전 어금니 몇 개를 인공 치아로 교체해야 했다. 그 것만 빼면 청년 같은 노인이었다. 매 주말마다 친구들과 골프를 치러 다닐 만큼 활력이 넘쳤다. 말로만 온다고 하는 아들을 기다리면서 집에 죽치고 앉아있는 일을 계속해서 견딜만한 성미의 소유자가 되지 못했다.

“가만히 앉아서 시간 죽이는 건 천성에 안 맞는 일이야.”

“어련하실까.” 본즈는 툴툴거렸다. “이 시간에 노인네 혼자 어디 가려고 하셨어요? 비도 왕창 쏟아지는데.”

아버지 역시도 거기에 응수하듯 툴툴거렸는데, 이 소리는 신기할 정도로 아들의 툴툴거리는 소리와 흡사했다. 아들은 들고 있던 가방을 소파에 내팽개치면서 젖은 머플러를 풀었다. 재킷은 축축했다.

“길도 모르는데 갈 데나 있겠니. 편의점에서 껌이나 사오려고 했지.”

“제 책상 위에 보시면 민트 껌 남은 거 있어요.”

“네가 집을 치우고 살아야 애비가 뭘 찾을 엄두가 날게 아니냐. 홀아비 산다는 티를 온 집안에 팍팍 뿌리고 사니 네 마음이 좀 뿌듯해지던? 식탁에 웬 놈의 옷가지며 허섭스레기는 그렇게 쌓아놨는지. 눈이 있으면 저 꼴을 좀 봐라. 네 엄마가 오자마자 기겁을 하더라.”

데이비드는 혀를 차며 엉망진창인 집안을 고갯짓으로 가리켰다. 그는 본업에 맞게 평생 깔끔한 성정을 지키며 살아왔다. 아들 레너드도 아버지의 기질을 분명 물려받긴 했지만, 집안을 돌볼 사람이 한 명도 없는 상황에서 집에 자주 오지도 못하니 별 수가 없었다. 그는 어느 순간부터 청소를 포기하고 집이 야금야금 난장판이 되도록 내버려 두었다.

“냅둬요. 어차피 잠만 자고 나가는 곳인데.”

레너드는 머리에서 물기를 털었다.

“돼지우리에서 자든 사람 집에서 자든 선택은 네가 하는 거니 더 할 말은 없구나. 어쨌든 네가 상당히 바빴다는 건 잘 알겠다, 아가. 티셔츠를 떡하니 뒤집어 입어 놓고도 뭐가 잘못됐는질 모르고 올 정도로 얼탱이가 나갔으니.”

Damn it! 아들은 팔 부분에 튀어나온 솔기를 보면서 중얼거렸다.

“어차피 사정사정해서 잠깐 나온 거라 하루 있으면 다시 본부로 가야돼요. 두 분 얼굴이나 보겠다고 억지 써서 온 거라고요. 그러고 보니 엄만 지금 주무세요?”

“네 이모네 집에서 잔다. 기껏해야 여기서 삼십분 거리잖니.”

“아, 이모랑 엄마가 만났다? 이건 아버지 관 짜기 전엔 안 돌아오신단 얘기네요.”

레너드 맥코이는 고개를 절레절레 저으면서 소파 위에 널려있는 잠옷이며 셔츠를 한데 끌어 모았다. 그리고 이 많은 걸 어떻게 하면 한꺼번에 빨래 바구니로 옮길 수 있을지 잠시 고민했다. 데이비드는 그런 아들의 뒤통수를 물끄러미 바라보다가 말을 꺼냈다.

“내가 소식 두 가지를 가져왔단다.”

“난 이번 탐사가 더없이 좆같았단 얘기 빼곤 가져온 소식도 없는데. 잘됐네요. 좋은 소식이에요?”

“나쁜 소식하고 그냥 그런 소식일 뿐이야. 뭘 먼저 들을 테냐?”

“아무거나요.”

아들이 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.

“지금 사는 집 창고에 몇 달 전부터 쥐가 들끓기 시작해서 도저히 뭘 놔둘 수가 없더구나. 놈들이 거기 있는 네 옛날 물건이며 내 책들까지 싹 다 갉아 놨다. 양장본을 무슨 질긴 스테이크로 알고 있는 모양이야.”

“젠장, 그러니까 그 농장 같은 집 팔고 딴 데로 이사 가시라고 누누이 얘기했잖아요. 더럽게 자연친화적이라 짐승이랑 벌레들이 맨날 꼬인다고요. 다른 소식은 뭐예요?”

“파멜라가 며칠 전에 전화했다.”

레너드는 이마를 감싸 쥐고 깊은 신음 소리를 냈다.

“미안해요. 전 또 쥐 얘기가 나쁜 소식인 줄 알았죠. 뭐래요? 변호사 부를 일이 아직도 남았대요?”

“별 얘기 없었다. 네 자전거는 자기한테 필요가 없으니 가져가도 된다고 너한테 전해달라고만 하던데. 그거 비싼 거냐?”

“값이 얼마가 나가든 그 여자 얼굴까지 보면서 받아가긴 싫네요. 알아서 처분하라고 하죠 뭐.”

하도 찡그린 탓에 그의 눈썹 사이에 칼자국 같은 홈이 깊게 팼다. 그는 아버지에게 등을 돌린 채 일어선 다음, 한 팔에 안을 수 있을 만큼의 빨래거리만 들고 베란다 뒤편으로 사라졌다. 데이비드는 그에게 들릴 만큼 목소리를 높였다.

“내가 그 애였다면 너랑 이혼이 아니라 파혼을 했을 게다.”

벽 너머에서 아들의 대답이 바로 돌아왔다.

“저도 지금 알았던 걸 10년 전에도 알았더라면 당연히 그랬겠지요.”

“너 그러니까 지금 바깥 일은 다 끝내지도 못하고 온 거냐?”

레너드의 목소리가 높아졌다.

“아까 뭐 들으셨어요! 하루 지나면 다시 직장에 가야한다고 했잖아요. 당연히 마무리 된 게 없으니까 그런 거죠.”

“우주에서 요상한 병이 생긴 게지? 아님 누가 크게 다쳐서 왔거나.”

“둘 다예요.”

“역시나. 그렇담 하나 부탁 좀 하자. 아까부터 가방 속에서 뭐가 시끄럽게 울려대고 있는 것 같은데, 내 귀가 잘못됐는지, 아니면 누구한테 무슨 일이 생긴 건지 네가 확인 좀 해봐라!”

레너드는 이 말을 듣고 구시렁거리면서 얼른 베란다에서 튀어나왔다. 아버지는 가방의 지퍼를 열고 요란하게 삑삑거리는 통신기를 꺼내 그에게 던져주었다. 그는 플립을 열어보곤 다시 인상을 찌푸렸다. 통신을 걸어온 인물에게 첫 말을 꺼낼 때까지 그는 툴툴대는 목소리를 감추지 않았다. “야, 뭐야?”

맥코이 노인은 경험을 통해 알고 있었다. 아들의 ‘잠깐’이라는 말은 언제 돌아올지 전혀 모르겠다는 소리를 돌려 말한 것에 지나지 않는다는 사실을. 그건 그저 자신을 기다리는 누군가를 달래기 위해 그가 할 수 있는 수많은 말들 중 하나에 불과하다는 것을. 매일 바빴던 젊은 시절에는 자신도 아내에게 자주 그런 말을 하곤 했으므로 모를 수가 없었다. 병원에서 콜이 오면 ‘잠깐 나갔다 오겠다.’는 말 한마디만 남겨두고 사나흘씩 집을 비웠다. 의학이 발전했어도 일부 수술은 여전히 많은 시간을 소요하는 노동이었기 때문이다. 아들의 삶은 아버지가 걸어온 길의 온갖 시시콜콜한 부분까지 빼다 박았다.

‘잠깐만, 정말 잠깐만 나갔다 올게요. 죄송해요. 급한 일이 생겨서 그래요.’ 그 말을 하는 아들 레너드는 어느 때보다도 당황한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 뒤집어 입은 티셔츠 위에 축축한 겉옷을 다시 몸에 걸치고선 집을 뛰쳐나갔다. 데이비드 생각에, 의사라는 직업은 불에 달군 쇠구두나 다름없다. 그걸 신은 작자들은 구두를 영영 벗을 때가 오기 전까진 좋든 싫든 쉬지도 못하고 사방으로 뛰어다닐 수밖에 없는 운명인 것이다.

데이비드는 잠시 동안 혼자 소파에 앉아있었다. 지금은 빗소리가 유일한 그의 벗이었다.

10분이 지나자 그는 결국 우산을 들고 편의점을 찾아 나섰다.

 

 

114

 

넌 슈퍼에 장보러 가는데 구급차 끌고 가?

 

 

115

 

“커크, 난 아직도 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 하나도 모르겠다. 그 놈이 왜 거기 나자빠져 있었단 거야?”

“낸들 아냐?”

커크의 목소리에 담긴 감정은 짜증보다는 비탄에 훨씬 가까웠다.

커크와 본즈와 체콥이 있는 곳은 세인트 바솔로뮤 병원의 새하얀 2층 복도였으며, 녹색 수술복으로 갈아입은 본즈는 간호사 한 명과 커크를 앞세워 수술실로 향하는 중이었다. 그 뒤를 체콥이 따랐다.

“그 놈이 하필 거기 있었다는 건 또 어떻게 알았고?”

“그냥 찍은 거지. 더 빨리 찍었어야 했는데.”

“거기서 떨어지신지 한참 된 것 같아요.”

체콥이 말했다.

“그 분이 스테이션에서 떠나셨을 때가 8시 좀 넘었을 때인데, 저희가 도착했을 때는 시간이…….”

“최대한 늦게 떨어졌길 바래야지, 최대한! 가볍게 다친 놈도 병원에 너무 늦게 끌고 오면 일이 커지는 경우가 태반이란 말야. 게다가 씨발 이건 웬만한 높이에서 떨어진 것도 아니라면서? 그 높이에선 다이빙도 잘못하면 바로 뒈지는 거 알아?”

“재수 없는 소리나 할 거면 입 닥쳐, 본즈.”

커크가 이를 악물며 말했다. 그는 (아주 넓은 의미에서) 닥터 맥코이가 스코티의 담당의라는 점을 내세워 그를 병원으로 호출했다. 말도 안 되는 주장이었지만, 수술을 성공적으로 집도할 자신이 없어진 병원과 뭐가 헛소리인지 분간을 할 수 없을 정도로 분별력을 잃어버린 본즈는 즉시 거기에 응해주었다. 커크는 본즈의 손끝에서 기적을 바라야할 상황이 다시 한 번 찾아왔다는 것을 짐작하고 있었다.

“난 재수 없는 소리가 아니라 그냥 사실만 얘기하는 거야. 제길, 그 새끼가 미친 새끼인건 알았지만 그 정도로 개새끼인 줄은 몰랐지. 한창 공사 중인 공사장에 헬멧 하나 안 쓰고 들어간 거랑 이게 뭐가 달라. 눈뜨면 내가 조져버릴 거야.”

“그땐 나도 끼워줘.”

커크는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그러다 문득 어떤 묘안이 떠오른 듯 본즈를 돌아보았다. 그가 갑자기 걸음을 멈추는 바람에 본즈는 그의 옆통수에 코를 박을 뻔 했다.

“갑자기 뭐야?!”

“상황이 영 안 좋거든 저번에 나한테 썼던 혈청을 다시 쓰면 되잖아.”

“개소리. 나한테 혈청 맡겨놨냐?”

본즈는 커크를 밀치고 걸어가며 말했다.

“무슨 헛소리야?”

“그딴 거 없단 소리다.”

“네가 만든 거잖아!”

둘의 표정이 동시에 험악해졌다.

“만든 건 내가 맞아. 근데 지금 내 권한으로 그걸 쓸 수 없다고. 혈청이고 자시고 내 손 떠났어.”

“어째서?”

커크 뿐만이 아니라 체콥도 그 말을 내뱉었다. 본즈는 수술실 문을 몇 미터 앞에 남겨두고 멈춰 섰다. 그리고는 커크를 손가락으로 가리키며 말했다.

“짐, 난 널 해동시켜야 했을 때 딱 너한테 쓸 수 있을 만큼 혈청을 만들도록 허락 받았다. 딱 그만큼만! 그리고 네가 깨어나자마자 칸의 피, 혈청, 실패한 혈청 샘플, 항체 변화를 기록한 연구 자료, 아무튼 그 놈의 칸하고 쥐톨만큼이라도 관련된 물건은 싸그리 위에서 없애버렸지. 내 와이프보다 스타플리트가 날 100배는 더 깔끔하게 털어갔어.

이 상황에서 혈청을 만들 유일한 방법은 칸의 피를 몰래 다시 뽑아 와서 실험실로 갖고 가는 것뿐인데, 지금 그 자식 얼려놓은 냉장고가 어디 처박혀있는지 우리 중에 아는 놈은 아무도 없지. 칸의 위치는 극비 중의 극비니까. 만에 하나 냉장고를 통째로 훔쳐온다고 해도, 피를 뽑기 위해 놈을 제대로 해동시키는 데만 사흘 이상 걸릴 거고. 이제 설명 됐냐? 상황이 이해가 돼? 그럼 난 간다.”

본즈가 말을 마치자마자 수술실문을 박차고 들어가는 바람에 커크는 그와 더 이야기할 수가 없었다. 커크는 멍하니 문 앞에 서있었다. 체콥은 충격 받은 얼굴이었다. 그 옆에서 간호사가 두 사람을 난감한 표정으로 바라보았다.

 

 

116

 

**22xx년 7월 15일**

**스타플리트 이지어스 포트먼 제독의 연설문 중 발췌**

_……우리는 영원히 섭리를 수호합니다. 모이라이(Moirai)의 손끝에서 먼지를 떨어내는 총채입니다. ……탐사하되 개입 않고, 지켜보되 간섭 않는 것은 우리의 영원한 법칙입니다. 우주를 통과하는 거대한 흐름에 역행하지 않는 우리는 언제나 운명의 관찰자입니다 ……_

 

 

(*글쓴이 주: 모이라이 = 그리스 신화에 나타나는 운명의 3여신)

 

117

 

임페리얼 칼리지 연구실 근처의 담벼락에는 스프레이로 이런 낙서가 되어있다.

 

_FUCKINGIDIOTS_

_AMANDAISDEAD_

 

 

118

 

본즈는 스코티의 상태를 알려주는 모든 수치를 보며 경악했다. 몇 시간 동안 생명을 이어가고 있었다는 것이 경이로울 따름이었다. 스코티는 난간과 함께 추락하다가 벽에서 튀어나온 케이블에 한번 걸리는 바람에 머리부터 떨어지는 일은 면했지만, 행운은 거기서 끝났다. 이미 폐가 손 쓸 수가 없게 된 상황이었다. 부러진 뼈들이 그의 장기 여기저기를 찌르고 있었다. 혈압은 계속 낮아졌고 맥박은 엉망진창이었다.

‘미친 새끼야.’ 본즈는 생각했다.

‘내가 이 따위 짓이나 하려고 그 고생해가면서 의사 된 줄 알아?’

그는 지금까지 숱한 사망진단서에 싸인을 해왔다. 누군가의 공식적인 처형자가 되는 듯한 기분이 처음에는 싫었지만 나중엔 견딜만해졌다. 그래도 여전히 직업이 주는 운명이 싫었다. 최소한, 싸인을 해야 한다면 좋아하는 사람들의 이름을 적은 종이 위로 펜촉을 올려야 하는 상황만큼은 피하고 싶었다. 그는 커크가 죽고 트리블이 아직 회생하지 않았던 몇 분 동안 진심으로 모든 걸 때려치우려고 했었다. 그가 상상할 수 있는 최악의 비극이 현실에서 막을 올렸으므로. 그 막을 기적적으로 내리게 되어 한숨 돌렸더니 어느새 본즈는 또 이런 자리에 와 있었다. 들리지 않는 한탄이 그의 머릿속을 돌아다녔다. ‘미친놈아, 이건 아니잖아, 이건… 내가 고작 친구 사망 진단서나 끊자고 의사가 된 건 아니잖아…….’

스타플리트는 커크에 대한 임상 실험이 끝나자마자 본즈의 연구실로 사람들을 보냈다. 상부는 혈청을 위험한 성배가 될 것이라고 지적했다. 본즈에겐 의사 한 마디 물어보지도 않고 내린 결정이었다. 그러나 본즈는 스타플리트의 주장에 동의해주었다. 낯모르는 사람들이 샘플을 싹 쓸어가버리는 모습을 그는 팔짱끼고 바라보기만 했다.

그는 적어도 섭리라는 관점에서는 보수적인 시각을 고수하는 인간이었다. 다른 세상으로 건너간 사람을 다시 이 세상으로 끌어오는 기술을 받아들이기에는 이 세계가 아직도 미성숙한 상태인 것 같았다. 혈청이 상용화 됐다간 무슨 혼돈이 펼쳐질지 그로서는 짐작도 가지 않았다. 아니, 일단 칸의 피가 회생을 약속하는 신의 물질이라는 사실이 알려지기만 해도 상당한 난리가 일어날 것 같았다. 자칫했다간 칸이 수면에서 깨어나지도 않은 상태에서 웬 피 도둑들 때문에 과다출혈로 목숨을 잃는 코미디가 연출될 수도 있다. 그런 이유 때문에 커크는 대외적으로는한 번도 죽은 적이 없었다. 외부에는 그가 큰 부상을 입어 몇 주 동안 사경을 헤매다 겨우 깨어났다고 알려졌을 뿐이다.

수술실로 들어가 두 시간쯤 지났을 때, 본즈는 절망적인 심정으로 의료국에 메시지를 보냈다. 그들이 혈청을 압수했을 뿐 폐기하지는 않았으리라는 믿음이 있었기 때문이다. 공표할 물건은 아니라 해도, 어쨌든 스타플리트에겐 흥미로운 무기가 아닌가. 그는 혹시나 일어날 일을 위해 스타플리트가 혈청을 보관해두고 있을 거라는 확신이 들었다. 하지만 답변은 오지 않았다. 본즈는 결과를 예상했음에도 불구하고 크게 실망했다.

그러다 그는 문득 이상한 것을 발견했다. 수술실 구석, 낮은 벽으로 분리되어 있는 작은 공간에 알 수 없는 물건들이 있었다. 그는 뒤에서 자신을 보조하던 레지던트에게 물었다.

“저건 뭡니까?”

“환자분 소지품 같은데요. 왜 저걸 저기에 놨는지 모르겠네요. 치우라고 할까요?”

본즈는 간호사를 부르려는 레지던트를 저지했다. 고개를 쭉 빼고 그 쪽을 보자, 스코티의 물건들이 정확히 무엇인지 눈에 들어왔다. 까만 겉옷, 모자, 두 쪽 난 휴대용 컴퓨터, 배낭, 그리고 배낭 겉주머니에서 삐져나온 금색 비닐.

본즈는 그것의 정체를 알아챘다. 트윅스 껍데기였다. 돌아버릴 지경이었다. 정말로 돌아버리고 싶었다.

 

 

119

 

그는 종이에 손가락을 벤 적이 있다.

그건 실수였다.

그 다음 그는 칼로 손가락을 벴다.

그건 실수가 아니다.

 

 

120

 

**스타플리트 기록 FDK2260DFFN_213 (열람 제한 자료)**

 

**질문: FP**

**응답: LM**

(25번)

Q. 혈액의 특징은?

A. 혈액 100ml를 채취하여 검사한 결과, 적혈구, 백혈구, 혈소판의 수 · 농도 · 용적은 일반 30대 성인 남성 혈액의 그것과 유사하다는 결론이 나왔다. 그러나 (중략) 그것들의 제일 큰 특징은 수명이 다 하지 않는다는 점이다. (중략) 일반인의 혈액과 대상의 혈액을 동시에 슬레이트에 올려놓고 공기 중에 노출했을 때 (중략) 그런 처리를 해도 파괴되지 않았다. 단지 세포들이 할 일이 없어 수면 중인 상태에 놓여있는 것으로 보였다 (중략) 일반적이지 않은 수준의 자기 회복 프로그램이 세포 기저에 깔려있다고 추측 중이나, 연구 자료가 부족해 정확히 판단하기 어렵다.

 

(35번)

Q. AG - 283은 어떤 단계를 거쳐 제작했는가?

A. 처음은 일반적인 혈청 제작 단계와 유사했다. 단지 혈청을 분리한 이후 항체에 특정한 처리를 했을 뿐이다. 혈액으로부터 피브리노겐을 제거한 다음, (중략) 면역성과 재생성을 일정 수준 이하로 떨어뜨릴 방법이 필요했고 (중략) F-34 베녹시타이드를 주입 ……

[자료 첨부 - 문서 SE2048M47]

 

(39번)

Q. AG - 285는 어떤 단계를 거쳐 제작했는가?

A. AG - 283과 제작 과정은 거의 같다. AG - 283의 구성요소의 활성을 더 떨어뜨린 것이 AG - 285이다.

 

(47번)

Q. 혈청을 두 가지로 나눈 이유는?

A. 환자를 사망 상태에서 벗어나게 할 때에는 재생성이 강력한 혈청, 즉 AG-283을 투여할 필요가 있었다. 특히 세포 손상이 극심했던 뇌 등의 부분에 집중적으로 투여했다.

환자에게서 생명 활동의 징후가 나타나기 시작한 이후 (중략) 과도한 재생성이 오히려 피험자의 신체에 피해를 입힐 수 있다는 추측을 했다. 혈청을 투여한다는 것은 어떤 의미에서는 암세포를 투여하는 행위와도 같다. 그렇기 때문에 (중략) 활성을 낮춘 버전인 AG-285를 따로 제작 및 투여 ……[자료 첨부 1 - 문서 SE2048M48] [자료 첨부 2 - 문서 SE228F38]

 

(59번)

Q. 실험 결과는?

A. 14일간 1일 1회 혈청을 투여한 결과, 환자가 사망 이전의 건강한 상태로 돌아갔음을 확인할 수 있었다. [자료 첨부 - 문서 SE2048P50] (중략) 면역 및 재생 체계에 대한 연구가 더 필요하다.

 

 

121

 

커크는 자신의 이름이 불리는 것을 세 번이나 듣지 못했다. 그를 부른 인물이 어깨 옆에 와있음에도 불구하고 그랬다. 커크가 졸고 있던 것은 아니다. 그는 발 아래를 몇 시간째 노려보던 중이었다. 그렇게 하면 눈빛 때문에 복도가 갈라질거라고 믿기라도 하는 듯이.

결국 세 번 무시당한 작자가 커크의 어깨 위에 손을 얹으며 다시 한번 그를 불렀다.

“짐.”

짐은 그제서야 귀가 트였고, 귀가 트이자마자 깜짝 놀랐다.

“어쩐 일이야?”

“미스터 체콥으로부터 연락을 받고 왔습니다.”

“체콥이 연락을 했다고?”

“분명한 사실입니다. 저는 여기 도착해서 부가적인 설명을 듣길 원했는데, 지금의 미스터 체콥은 제가 깨워도 일어나시지 않을 확률이 81.2% 입니다. 그러니 저는 당신에게 이 상황에 대한 설명을 요구할 수밖에 없군요. 따라서 당신이 했던 질문을 되돌려드려야 할 필요성을 느낍니다. 짐, 어쩐 일입니까? 대체 무슨 일이 일어났던 겁니까?”

커크가 맞은편을 바라보니 체콥이 대기자용 소파에 누워 곯아 떨어져있는 것이 보였다. 그는 긴 한숨을 내뱉으며 자리에 스르르 주저앉았다. 스팍은 두 사람 중 어느 쪽이 더 이치에 맞지 않는 행동을 하고 있는 것인지 곰곰이 따져보았다. 직원 한 명이 그들이 있는 쪽을 멀리서 슬쩍 바라보고는 지나갔다.

“똑같은 질문을 반복해야 하는 겁니까?”

“아니, 지금…….”

커크는 손바닥을 마주하고 그 사이로 다시 한번 한숨을 뱉으며 말했다.

“내가 뭘 설명하고 말고 할 정신 상태가 아니라서 그래. 계속 딴 생각 중이었거든……. 일단 니가 어떻게 왔는지부터 설명 좀 해볼래? 듣다보면 내 정신도 좀 돌아올 것 같아.”

스팍이 손을 허리에 얹었다. 커크는 서있는 그의 표정을 직접 볼 수는 없었지만, 대충 어떤지 짐작은 할 수가 있었다. 눈썹 끝이 머리카락을 뚫을 정도로 치솟아 있으리라.

“오늘 병원에서 후속 치료를 받던 중에, 같은 병원 8층의 병실에서 미스 마커스가 의식을 회복했단 소식을 들었습니다. 그래서 그녀에게로 갔죠.”

“잘됐네.”

커크의 목소리는 텅 비어있었다. 스팍이 그를 내려다보며 말했다.

“당신에게는 별로 기쁜 일이 아닌가봅니다.”

“설마, 기뻐. 단지 지금 당장은 팔짝팔짝 뛰어다닐 힘이 없을 뿐이야.”

그나저나 눈 뜨자마자 본 동료가 너라니 좀 그렇다. 커크는 들릴 듯 말듯한 목소리로 중얼거렸다.

“미스 마커스는 자신이 왜 그곳에 있는지 이해하지 못하는 것 같았습니다. 그래서 저는 그녀가 의식을 잃은 동안 있었던 일들을 요약해서 말해주었습니다. 그랬더니 구조되기 직전에 미스터 스콧과 교신했던 사실을 그녀가 비로소 기억해냈습니다. 미스 마커스는 미스터 스콧이 그녀와 미스터 술루, 저를 괴생명체의 위협으로부터 구출한 것인지 물었습니다.”

“그래서?”

“긍정했더니, 그녀가 미스터 스콧의 소재를 알고 싶어했습니다.”

“연락해봤는데 안 받았겠지.”

커크는 머리카락을 쓸어넘겼다.

“‘그’와 연결되지 않은 건 사실이고, 아무와도 연결되지 않았다는 건 사실이 아닙니다. 전 미스터 스콧의 통신기에 연락을 시도했는데 연결되는 사람은 미스터 체콥이더군요. 그가 이 병원 수술실에 있다고 전해왔습니다. 미스터 체콥이 말을 계속 더듬고 있어서 더 묻지는 않았습니다. 제가 할 수 있는 설명은 여기까지입니다.”

“오케이. 알아들었어. 한 밤 중에 왔다갔다하느라 너도 고생했네.”

커크가 허탈한 웃음을 지으며 말하자, 안대에 가려지지 않은 스팍의 한 쪽 눈이 의아하다는 듯 그를 내려다보았다.

“전 밤에 이동한 적이 없습니다. 함장님, 여기 몇 시에 오셨습니까?”

“글쎄, 12시 좀 넘어서?”

“제가 이곳 로비에 들어서면서 확인했던 시각이 오전 11시 29분이었습니다.”

“이런 젠장.”

어쩐지 다리가 저리더라니. 커크는 어깨를 으쓱하는 한편 체콥을 고갯짓으로 가리키며 말했다. 새우잠을 자고 있는 체콥은 무언가에 쫓기는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“또 저 자식은 왜 벌써부터 퍼자고 있나 했어. 난 한 두 시간쯤 지난줄 알았거든. 학교에서도 시간이 이런 식으로 훌훌 흘러갔으면 좋았을텐데.”

스팍은 대꾸하는 대신 커크에게 손을 내밀었다. 커크는 그 손을 붙잡고 자리에서 천천히 일어나, 시간을 잊게 하는 기나긴 복도를 슥 둘러보았다. 그들 근처를 오가는 의사나 간호사, 병원 직원들은 심심찮게 있었다. 그러나 그들 중 본즈와 스코티가 있는 수술실에 들어갔다 나온 사람은 (커크의 매우 부정확한 기억에 의하면) 단 한 명도 없었다. 있었더라면 당장 커크에게 멱살을 잡혀서 아는걸 죄다 털어놓아야 했을 테지만, 아무튼 없었다.

스팍이 커크의 멍한 눈을 마주하고 섰다. 스팍의 눈은 그 수가 평소보다 모자랄지언정, 어느 때보다 심각한 빛을 띠고 있었다. 그가 말했다.

“이제 제 질문에 대한 답을 구할 차례입니다.”

커크가 자신이 아는 얼마 안 되는 내용을 최대한 정신 사나운 기법을 동원해 읊어대는 동안, 한 사람은 서서히 잠에서 깨어났다. 체콥은 두 상관 중 한 명은 공중에 팔을 휘저어가며 뭔가를 말하고 있고, 나머지 한 명은 인상을 썼다 말았다 하는 모습을 잠결에 바라보면서, 자신이 아직도 꿈에서 깨지 않았다고 생각했다. 하지만 뺨을 스스로 한 대 쳤는데도 보이던 장면이 여전히 사라지지 않자 그는 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 체콥에게 친숙한 두 사람은 다음과 같은 대화를 나누는 중이었다.

“지금 해주시는 설명 중에 논리적으로 말이 되는 부분이 거의 없습니다. 왜 그가 그 시간에 거기서…….”

“논리 따져서 말이 될 일이면 나부터 진작에 이유를 알았게! 그 놈이 아무리 우주선 빠돌이라도 그렇지 도대체가 이건…….”

“누군가 미스터 스콧을 함선으로 유도했을 가능성은…….”

체콥이 끼어들었다. “저기, 함장님, 부함장님, 언제…….”

그러나 수술실문이 열리고 누군가의 발소리가 복도로 울려 퍼지면서 모든 대화가 끊겼다. 본즈가 수술실로 들어간 지 거의 11시간 만이었다. 체콥은 그들을 향해 걸어오는 사람을 보며 경악했다. 이때만큼은 스팍의 얼굴에도 놀라움 비슷한 것이 떠올랐다. 11시간 전에 본즈가 입고 있던 옷은 부드러운 연녹색이었지만, 지금은 역겨운 색깔이었다. 팔레트에 녹색과 검은색과 빨강색 물감을 짜넣은 다음 손가락으로 마구 뭉개면서 섞어버리면 나올만한 빛깔이 본즈의 배와 가슴 부근을 장식하고 있었다.

본즈의 얼굴은 수술실에 들어가기 전보다 8년쯤은 늙어버린 듯 보였다. 두 눈 밑이 퀭했다. 눈빛은 이제 막 살인을 결심하고 나온 사람의 그것 같았다. 마스크를 벗으면서 홀로 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어오는 본즈를 세 사람은 멍하니 바라보기만 했다.

“짐.”

커크가 뭐라 말을 꺼내기도 전에 본즈가 입을 열었다.

“어떻게 됐어요, 닥터?”

“살았어, 말았어? 그것만 말해.”

본즈는 대꾸하지 않았다. 그냥 애가 닳아가는 커크와 체콥을 무표정한 얼굴로 바라보았다. 그러다 스팍을 보고 잠시 ‘넌 뭐냐?’ 하는 눈빛이 되었다. 함선 밖의 본즈와 스팍은 접점이 없는 인간들이다. 스팍은 그의 시선을 피하지 않은 채로 예의 차가운 표정으로 다시 돌아갔다. 본즈는 그 모습을 보고는, 잠깐 허공으로 시선을 두었다가, 다시 짐에게로 시선을 옮기며 말했다.

“짐.”

“듣고 있어. 뭐?”

“스타플리트에 연락하면 저 놈 신상 다 나오려나?”

그의 말에 대꾸한건 커크가 아니라 스팍이었다.

“어떤 종류의 신상이 필요하신 겁니까?”

“뭐 그냥, 연락처.

스팍의 목소리는 냉랭해졌다.

“어떤 연락처를 말입니까?”

“피붙이의.”

커크는 그 순간 친구의 입을 막아버리고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 체콥이 혼란스러운 눈빛으로 본즈를 보았다. 복도는 하얀색이었고 수술복의 얼룩은 검붉은 녹색이었으며, 본즈의 눈은 까만색이었다. 원래는 옅은 커피색이었으나 지금은 까맣게만 보였다. 새까맣게.

본즈가 던진 마스크가 바닥에 툭 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다.

“늦기 전에 가족 불러.”

 

 

122

 

스팍에게 손목을 힘껏 잡혔음에도 불구하고 커크는 손에 쥐고 있는 것을 놓을 생각이 전혀 없었다. 본즈는 멱살이 잡혀서도 여전히 무표정했다. 스타플리트 아카데미로 향하는 셔틀에 탄 이래로 커크가 단 한 번도 본 적 없는 본즈의 또다른 얼굴이었다. 그 따위로 정떨어지는 얼굴을 한 본즈는 예전의 커크로서는 상상할 수도 없었다. 커크의 손과 목에 핏대가 서기 시작했다.

“장난하냐?”

“사람 치겠네. 이거 놔라.”

태연한 본즈의 목소리 때문에 커크는 쥐고 있던 멱살을 더 조였다.

“너 지금까지 저기 처박혀서 뭐하고 자빠져 있었는데, 이 새끼야.”

“알고 싶으면 직접 들어가서 보시든가. 좋은 말 할 때 놔라.”

“못 놓겠으면?”

“같은 말 더 안 한다. 놔.”

스팍이 결국 커크의 손목을 비틀었다. 그래봤자 커크의 손에서 약간의 힘이 빠져나갔을 뿐이지만, 그 틈을 타서 본즈는 멱살을 강제로 떼어냈다. 즉시 체콥과 스팍이 각각 커크의 양 팔을 붙잡아서 그가 본즈에게 달려드는 사태를 막고자 했다. 생도복을 입기 이전의 짐 커크는 아이오와 양아치들을 뒤집어엎은 망나니였다는 것을 모두가 알고 있다. 그러나 커크가 아이오와하고는 손톱만큼도 상관이 없는 의사와 병원을 뒤집어엎을 만큼의 미친놈으로 발전해서는 곤란했다. 옛날엔 기껏해야 유치장이 그를 기다렸다면, 지금은 직위 해제와 중징계의 위험이 있다. 스팍이 말했다.

“이런 싸움은 상황에 아무런 도움도 되지 않습니다.”

“니 말도 어차피 도움 안 되긴 똑같잖아.”

커크는 오른팔을 붙잡은 스팍을 보며 으르렁거렸다. 본즈는 멱살이 잡혔던 곳을 손으로 툭툭 털어내며 말했다.

“날 사람 목숨 갖고 장난치는 놈으로 봤다면 넌 실수한 거야. 그것도 몇 년이나.”

“넌 스코티를 포기했잖아! 아직도 살아있는데!”

“그래, 살아있지. 다 죽은 개구리한테 전기 흘려보내서 심장만 억지로 뛰게 하는 것도 살려 놓는 거라면, 난 그 놈을 살려놓은 셈이지. 일시적으로. 근데 그것도 한계야. 내가 이제 저놈한테 바랄 수 있는 시간은 30시간 정도다. 많으면 35시간?”

그는 자기 가슴에 묻어있는 얼룩을 흘끗 보았다.

“난 손 놨어. 할 수 있는건 다 해봤다.”

“씨발, 넌 죽은 시체도 살린 새끼잖아!”

본즈의 미간에 다시 한번 깊은 홈이 생겨났다.

“넌 몇 시간 전에 내가 해준 얘긴 귓등으로 들었나보다?”

“함장님의 말씀을 참고하실 필요가 있습니다, 닥터 맥코이. 칸의 혈청을 사용한다면 상황을 타개할 수 있을 것으로 보입니다.”

한 손으로는 커크의 팔을 붙잡고, 깁스를 푼 지 얼마 안 된 다른 한 손으로는 커크의 어깨를 잡고서 버티고 있던 스팍이 끼어들었다. 본즈는 스팍의 손가락 모양을 보고 그가 여차하면 너브 핀치를 쓰려고 한다는 것을 짐작했다. 반면 체콥은 커크를 막는다기보단 그냥 커크의 팔에 매달려있다고 보는 편이 맞았는데, 본즈에게는 이 모든 광경이 그냥 머나먼 곳의 희극처럼 느껴졌다. 머릿속이 동굴처럼 어둡고 차가웠다.

“그래도 너한텐 좀 기대를 했는데. 날 돌대가리로 알고 있는 건 네 친구나 너나 똑같구나. 위에서 뺏어간 혈청, 훔쳐올 수 있으면 훔쳐 와봐. 내가 절이라도 할 테니. 아님 어딘지도 모를 곳에서 땡땡 얼어가는 칸의 팔이라도 잘라서 갖다 줘. 그걸로 뭔가 만들 수 있을지도 모르지. 그것도 안 되면, 그 놈 가족들 피라도 뽑아와. 세 개 다 못하겠다면 그냥 닥쳐.”

“닥터, 혈청을 압수당했습니까?”

“야 이 자식아, 본즈!”

본즈는 아예 고개를 돌려버렸다.

“부함장님, 난 같은 말 더 안한다니까.”

“어쨌든 칸 비슷한 거라도 있으면 되는거 아냐!!” 커크가 소리쳤다.

“본즈, 씨발 딴 데 보지 말고 대답해. 칸의 피나 뭐 그 비슷한 물건을 구할 수 있다면 혈청을 만들 수 있어? 예전에 했던 일을 다시 할 수 있겠냐고!”

본즈는 고개를 돌려 커크를 보고는 콧방귀도 뭣도 아닌 이상한 소리를 냈다. “재료가 있으면 뭐든 요리는 해보겠지.”

“그럼 해!”

“너 행여나 칸 찾으러 나갔다오겠단 소린 하지 마라. 진짜 돌아버린 건 아니지?”

본즈가 손가락을 머리 근처에 대고 빙빙 돌리는 제스처를 해보였지만, 커크는 도발되지 않았다. 그는 스팍과 체콥에게 잡힌 팔을 계속 비틀면서 중얼거렸을 뿐이다. “놔, 이것들아, 놔. 사고 안 칠거니까 놓으라고.. 나 바빠.” 체콥은 머뭇거리면서 그의 팔을 놓았지만 스팍은 고개를 저었다. 그의 판단에 따르면 커크의 부탁을 들어주는 즉시 본즈의 코피가 터져 나오는 사건이 생길 확률이 70% 이상이라는 것이다. 그 말에 커크는 거의 애걸하는 목소리가 되었다.

“야, 지금 한 시가 급해. 놔. 제발 이거 좀 풀어, 스팍.”

“아무런 안전 보장도 할 수 없는 상황에서 그런 비합리적인 행위를 할 수는 없습니다.”

“내가 저 자식한테 달려들것 같으면 바로 니 기술을 써! 신경을 꼬집든 쑤셔놓든 상관 안 할테니까! 지금 막 나한테 생각이 떠올랐단 말야. 니가 날 풀어줘야 뭘 하든 말든 한다고.”

“무슨 생각 말입니까?”

“풀어주면 직접 보여줄게!”

스팍은 잠깐 주저했다. 그러나 결국 손에 주고 있던 힘을 풀었다. 그는 그것이 논리적이지는 못하더라도 성공적인 결정이 되길 빌었다. 커크는 스팍의 구속이 풀어지는 순간 뒤쪽으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 그가 달려간 곳은 그들과는 관계없는 세인트 바솔로뮤 병원 사람들이 오가고 있는 공간이었다. 본즈의 눈이 커졌다.

마침 어떤 여직원이 근처에 서 있었다. 벽에 걸린 차트를 유심히 보고 있던 그녀는, 손에 들고 있던 머그컵을 순식간에 빼앗기고도 3초동안은 무슨 일이 일어났는지 몰랐다. 커크는 자신이 탈취한 것을 벽에 내리쳤다. 머그는 순식간에 박살났고 사람들이 비명을 질렀다. 커크의 손에는 제일 크고 날카로운 파편만이 들려있었다.

“짐!”

본즈가 소리질렀다.

“본즈, 날 봐! **나를 봐!** ”

커크는 외쳤다. 놈들은 다 가져가진 못했어! 모든 걸 다 가져갔지만, **너와 나** 는 압수하지 못했다고! 커크가 급조한 무기가 불빛 아래서 반짝였다. 의사들이 달려오기도 전이었고, 스팍이 커크를 향해 발을 내딛기도 전이었다.

커크가 자신의 왼손을 세차게 찔렀다.

 

 

123

 

내가 내게 있는 모든 것으로 구제하고 또 내 몸을 불사르게 내줄지라도

**고린도전서 제 14장 3절**

 

 

124

 

몇 달 간은 터럭 하나 상하지 않게 몸 사리고 지내라는 닥터의 험악한 조언에도 불구하고, 커크는 퇴원해서 집에 돌아가자마자 피를 봤다. 얇은 책을 넘기다가 ‘사악’하는 소리와 함께 책장에 검지를 깊게 벤 것이다. 커크가 살결이 일어난 부분을 잠깐 넋 놓고 바라보자, 곧 그 곳이 긴 균열로 변하고 그 위로 핏방울이 돋아나기 시작했다. 이런 종류의 상처가 주는 느낌이 대체로 그렇듯이, 아픔보다는 소름끼치는 불쾌함이 손을 타고 번져 나갔다.

Fuck. 커크는 짜증을 내면서 티슈를 찾았다. 거실에는 티슈 비슷한 것도 없었다. 침실로 갔더니 텅 빈지 오래 된 티슈 박스만이 그를 맞이했다. 그는 결국 화장실 문을 발로 차고 들어가 두루마리 휴지를 둘둘 뜯어냈다. 그걸 손가락에 감은 다음, 쓴지 하도 오래 되어서 어디 둥지를 틀었는지 알 수 없는 가정용 메디컬 키트를 찾을 요량이었다. 오랫동안 커크의 메디컬 키트는 본즈였다. 다른 키트는 필요가 없다고 생각했었다.

커크는 침대 옆에 있는 서랍을 뒤졌다. 그러다 문득 위화감을 느꼈다. 꽤 깊게 베였으므로 손가락에서 대략 6 정도의 쓰라림이 올 거라고 기대했었는데, 실제로는·1~13 정도의 애매한 통증만 올라오고 있던 것이다. 게다가 그 미약한 둔통조차도 빠르게 옅어져가는 느낌이 들었다. 커크는 손가락에서 휴지를 약간 풀어냈다. 하얀 바탕 위로 핏방울이 병아리 눈물만큼 묻어있는 것이 보였다. 휴지를 완전히 풀어내고 손가락을 보니 이미 피는 흔적도 없고, 빳빳한 책장이 만들고 지나간 균열만이 남아있을 뿐이었다.

단, 그건 아까 커크가 보았던 균열보다 명백히 작았다.

커크는 손가락을 뚫어지게 바라보았다. 비늘처럼 일어났던 살결은 다시 들어가고, 균열 사이로 새 살이 차오르는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 딱 2분 동안. 2분이 지나자 커크가 베었던 곳엔 손금만큼 옅은 흠만이 남아있었다. 커크는 손바닥을 쥐었다 폈다 하면서 두리번거렸다. 본즈가 옆에 있었다면 당장에 커크를 깔아뭉개고 손가락에 현미경을 들이댔으리라. 커크는 혹시 인간 혐오증이나 누구 머리를 손으로 터뜨리고 싶은 욕구가 자기 마음속에서 자라고 있지는 않은지 의심해야 했다. 그러나 머릿속에 떠오르는 건 기껏해야 병원 침상에 있는 동안 본즈가 던져준 플레이보이의 표지 정도였다. 파란 머리칼과 섹시한 은색 피부를 가진 드라길타 행성 여자가 그 호의 표지 모델이었다.

1분이 더 지났다. 이제 손가락은 책장과 접촉하기 이전 상태로 돌아가 있었다. 거기엔 어떠한 상해의 흔적도 없었다.

 

_내가 칸의 피로 혈청을 만들었지._

 

커크는 도리질을 했다. 아냐, 이건 아냐. 커크는 다시 한 번 오른손의 검지를 바라보았다. 아까 책장에 손을 베고 ‘사악’하는 서늘한 소리를 들은 일, 핏방울이 솟아나오는 장면을 본 일 모두가 순식간에 스쳐지나간 꿈처럼 느껴졌다. 그만큼 손가락에는 정말로 아무것도 없었다. 그는 매일같이 누군가를 패거나 누군가에게 두드려 맞았던 시절에 이런 회복력을 얻었다면 퍽 위험한 시간을 보냈으리란 생각을 하다가, 재차 도리질을 했다.

그는 부엌으로 갔다. 가서 일생 쓸 일도, 볼 일도 없던 물건을 꺼내들었다. 어머니는 인스턴트 수프랑 스크램블 에그 이외에는 일생 요리다운 요리를 한 적이 없었으며, 커크는 항상 밥을 나가서 사먹었고, 그가 본 뒷골목 깡패들은 대체로 기능은 별 볼일 없을지라도 모양만큼은 때깔이 나는 무기를 선호했다. 싸움판에 부엌 물건을 들고 나오는 또라이가 있다면 아마 그놈은 그렇고 그런 무리 중에서도 왕따일 것이다. 손바닥에 느껴지는 식칼 손잡이의 느낌이 어색했다. 그는 쥔 것을 단단히 움켜잡았다.

 

_나는 우월하다._

_모든 면에서._

 

커크가 손바닥의 끝에서 끝까지를 천천히 칼로 긋는 동안, 칸의 음성이 기억의 틈바구니에서 뿌연 연기처럼 새어나오기 시작했다. 절대 깜박이지 않던 그의 두 눈이 떠올랐다. 히틀러의 그림자가 퍼져있던 홍채와, 증오가 파놓은 검은 동굴이 된 동공이 기억났다.

사진으로만 본 적 있던 소녀의 얼굴도 떠올랐다. 그녀는 출근한 아버지가 왜 돌아오지 않는지 모를 것이다. 땅 속에 있던 아버지의 직장이 수백만 개의 파편과 먼지로 화했으며, 그건 아버지 때문이었다는 사실을 모를 것이다. 몰라야 한다. 어린애가 그만한 부정(父情)을 감당할 수는 없다. 그 애는 어른의 볼모였다. 그 뿐이다. 존 해리슨도 칸 누니엔 싱도 그녀에겐 의미를 알 수 없는 이름이어야 한다. 비록 그의 흔적은 그녀의 혈관을 타고 일생동안 흘러 다닐지라도.

“크…….”

이번에는 좀 더 확실한 아픔이 느껴졌다. 손이 약간 떨렸고, 갈라진 상처에서 핏방울이 아닌 굵은 핏줄기가 흘러내렸다. 커크는 칼을 싱크대에 내려놓았다. 티슈나 두루마리 휴지, 하다못해 행주조차도 찾지 않았다. 피가 멎지 않는다면 그것들을 찾을 계획이었다. 본즈의 혈청이 단순히 커크를 살려놓기만 하는데서 역할을 끝낸 것이 확실하다면 그는 피를 닦고 붕대를 찾아낼 것이다. 그러나 그렇지 않았다.

본즈는 칸의 혈청이 가진 힘을 낮추기 위해 수많은 처리를 했다. 그는 친구를 되살리고자 했지만, 친구가 30m 높이에서 지상으로 떨어져도 죽지 않고 몇백년씩 살아도 노화하지 않는 괴물로 다시 태어나는 일은 바라지 않았다. 하지만 칸의 유전자는 지구인이 상상하는 섭리 대부분을 거슬렀다. 강력한 화학 처리를 통해 밟아놔도 그 특성이 다 죽지는 않았고, 지금 그 죽지 않은 특성들이 커크의 손바닥에서 나타나고 있었다. 통증이 다시 빠르게 사라졌다. 커크는 허, 하는 소리를 냈다. 웃음도 아니고 한숨도 아니었다.

그는 싱크대 수도꼭지를 틀어서 손바닥에 묻어있던 피를 흘려보냈다. 그러고서 손을 다시 바라보니, 칼자국 위로 딱지가 얹혀 있는 모양이 보였다. 마치 3분 전이 아니라 3일 전에 생긴 상처인 것처럼, 이미 피딱지는 딱딱하게 굳어있는 상태였다. 그 위를 꾹 눌러봐도 피는 배어나오지 않았다. 조금의 통증도 느껴지지 않았다.

커크는 싱크대에 기대어 곰곰이 생각했다. 혈청 몇 방 주사했다고 인체의 기본 능력치가 아예 달라지는 일이 가능한가? 만화 말고, 현실에서? 칸의 혈청은 뱀독에 대항하는 혈청 따위와는 차원이 다른 물건이니 어쩌면 가능한 일이기도 하겠다. 혈청 내부에 칸의 유전 요소가 없는 것도 아닐 것이고. 무엇보다 방사능에 푹 절어서 재생이 불가능한 세포들을 몽땅 다시 살려낼 정도로 강력한 혈청 속에 있는 항체들이, 커크가 되살아나자마자 알아서 은퇴하고 연금 받아 놀면서 살고 있을리가 없다. 이제 커크의 몸 안에 흐르는 피는, 예전에 그의 혈관을 타고 흐르는 피가 아니다. 둘 사이엔 미미하지만 너무나 분명한 차이가 있다.

 

_혹시 정복욕이나 권력욕이나, 살의 같은 게 느껴지지는 않냐?_

 

글쎄. 커크는 중얼거렸다. 뭐, 예전보다 더 강해졌을 수도 있겠지만. 그렇다고 해서 유색인종이나 여자, 노인이나 어린애, 말 못하는 짐승들, 뒤떨어진 문명을 가진 외계인들을 모조리 잡아 죽이고 싶은 욕구가 심장에서 용솟음치지는 않는 것 같다. 기억 속의 칸은 변함없이 미친놈이다. 한계 없는 살의로 가득 찬 파충류 같은 그 놈이 자신에게서 어떤 공감을 이끌어내는 것도 아니다. 커크는 혈청이 정신에는 영향을 주지 않는다는 결론을 잠정적으로 내리기로 했다. 잠정적으로. 다만 최초의 비공식 임상실험 대상자였던 소녀의 이미지가 눈에 밟혀 찜찜할 따름이었다.

커크는 손바닥 위에 있던 딱지를 긁어냈다. 딱지는 쉽게 떨어져 나갔다. 전부 다 긁어냈더니 손바닥에 남은 건 상처 비슷한 것의 희미한 흔적뿐이었다. 어딘가에 살짝 긁히면 생길 수 있는 하얀 자취와 비슷했다. 그는 지금 자신이 본 것들을 본즈에게 설명을 해야 하는지, 설명을 한다면 어떻게 해야 할지 고민하며 손바닥을 툭툭 털었다. 바로 다음날이면 본즈가 커크의 상태를 체크하기 위해 커크에게 연락해 올 것이다. 네가 칸의 짝퉁 비슷한 걸 만들어냈다고 하면 넌 무슨 생각을 하게 될까? 호들갑 떨기로는 지구 최강이나 마찬가지인 네가. 과연? 상처의 흔적마저 서서히 말끔하게 사라져가는 것을 노려보면서, 커크는 많은 생각을 했다. 칼날에 말라붙어 있는 핏방울들이 그가 한 자해의 유일한 증거가 되었다.

 

_나는 우월하다._

_\- 어떤 부분에서?_

그 다음날 본즈는 커크에게 영상 통화를 통해 이것저것 물었다. 커크는 나가 놀고 싶어서 몸서리가 쳐진다고 본즈에게 말했다. 본즈는 그러려면 최소한 한 달은 더 가만히 있어야 하며, 넌 죽었다 깨나도변하는 게 없는 놈이라고 말했다. 커크는 거기에 고개를 끄덕이며 동의했다.

 

 

125

 

본즈는 커크가 폐쇄병동에서 탈출한 정신병자도 아니고, 묻지마 범죄를 저지를 작정으로 병원에 쳐들어온 싸이코패스는 더더욱 아니라는 사실을 악다구니를 써가면서 직원들에게 설명한 끝에 커크를 1층의 응급실로 데려갈 수 있었다. 커크는 사실상 본인이 걸어서 1층까지 내려간 것이 아니라, 본즈와 스팍에게 잡혀서 발이 땅에 닿을 틈도 없이 들려서 갔다. 스팍은 이보다 더 후회막심일 수가 없다는 듯한 표정이었다. 체콥이 하루 동안 연이어진 충격 때문에 아예 뇌에 과부하가 걸렸는지 계속 러시아어로 뭔가를 중얼거리면서 그들의 뒤를 따라왔다.

다행히 응급실에서는 이 기묘한 일행에게 신경 쓰는 사람들은 아무도 없었다. 환자도 의료진도 별로 없는 시간이었다. 본즈가 커크를 침상에 앉혀놓고 등을 퍽 쳤다.

“미쳤어. 미쳤어. 미쳤어. 넌 미쳤어. 이 미친 새끼야!”

“그 말 한번만 더 들으면 백 번이야, 본즈.”

커크가 스팍에게 팔 좀 놔달라는 눈빛을 보내며 말했다.

“그나저나 이거 졸라 아프네.”

“이 새끼 꼭 모르고 했다는 것처럼 그러네. 얌마, 하고 많은 곳 중에 손을 찔러? 신경 나가면 니가 이어 붙일래? 나는 말이죠, 진짜 너한테서 01초만 좀 눈을 뗄 수 있었으면 좋겠어. 산만증 걸린 애한테 라이터랑 다이너마이트랑 수류탄 갖다주고 방에 가둬놔도 내가 너 혼자 놀게 냅두는것보다는 안심이 될 것 같아요. 니가 날 영구히 수석 의료관으로 지명하겠네 어쩌네 개소리 할때부터 다 때려치고 농사나 짓고 살아야 했다니까. 아 미친, 거즈는 또 어딨어……. 여긴 뭐 물품 배치를 이 따위로 해놔. 담당 누구야? 존나 빠져가지고!”

본즈는 얼굴이 백짓장이 된 점을 빼면 평소의 모습으로 돌아와 있었다. 흥분하면 혼잣말 섞인 잔소리를 기관총처럼 퍼붓는 본즈. 허둥대는 통에 필요한 물건을 코앞에 두고도 헤매고 있자, 결국 스팍이 나서서 그를 도와주었다. 커크는 속으로 안도했다.

“긴장 풀어. 난 급한 환자 아니야.”

“말이라고! 스팍, 내 일은 나한테 맡겨두고 저 놈 주둥아리부터 막아.”

“그럴 의향은 충분히 있습니다만, 지금 상황에서는 닥터의 일을 돕는 것이 더 우선되어야 하기 때문에 그러지 않고 있는 것뿐입니다. 세팅이 끝나는 즉시 입을 막겠습니다. 파상풍 예방용 하이포는 어디 있습니까?”

“알았어, 닥칠게.”

커크는 다치지 않은 손을 들어보이며 말했다. 그러다가 그는 바로 옆에 아무 일도 하지 않고 서있는 체콥에게로 시선을 옮겼다. 잔뜩 얼은 체콥은 피투성이가 된 커크의 왼손을 손톱을 깨물면서 바라보고 있었다. 커크가 피식 웃었다.

“무섭냐? 피 본 적 없어?”

체콥은 손톱을 입에 문 채 여러번 도리질을 했다.

“얌전하게 살았네. 난 존나 많은데. 내가 살던 동네에 내 피 안 떨구고 간 술집이랑 골목이 손에 꼽을걸. 내가 좀 왕년에 토네이도처럼 살아서…….”

“자랑이다, 존재 자체가 자연재해인 새끼야!”

본즈가 압박붕대를 어디선가 꺼내오면서 소리 질렀다. 동시에 그에게 스팍이 약통 몇 가지를 건네주자, 그의 짜증이 온통 스팍에게로 향했다.

“나 도울 생각하지 말고 저 자식 입 좀 봉인하라고 했잖아, 이 병신 눈썹 홉고블린아! 내 일은 내가 다 알아서 한다니까!”

“알아서 업무를 수행할 준비가 안되셨으니 제가 이러는 겁니다.”

스팍이 단조로운 어조로 말했다.

“서두를 필요 없어. 많이 준비할 필요도 없고. 피가 멎었거든.”

커크의 말에 본즈가 웃기지 말라는 듯한 표정이 되었다. 그러나 커크는 피가 멎었다는 것을 확신할 수 있었다. 몇주전 그랬던 것처럼, 통증은 일정 시간이 지나자 급감하기 시작했다. 지금은 아프기보단 간지러운 느낌이 들었다. 손바닥에서 피를 닦아내면 혈소판들이 이미 잔뜩 엉겨서 딱지를 형성하고 있는 것이 보이리라.

“피가 멎었다는건 너의 희망이시겠지요. 아님 니가 벌써 미쳤던가. 찌르기는 존나 대차게 찔렀더만.”

“보면 알잖아. 보여줄까?”

“니가 안 보여줘도 어차피 난 봐야 돼. 닥치고 손 내놔.”

커크는 손을 순순히 내밀었고, 본즈는 그의 손목을 끈으로 꽉 묶은 다음 피를 닦아내기 시작했다. 스팍이 하이포를 들고 그 모습을 가만히 내려다보았다. 그는 일찌감치 논리는 포기했고 그냥 이 상황에 할 수 있는 일을 하기로 한 모양이었다. 이제는 체콥의 이빨 부딪히는 소리가 커크의 귀에도 들렸다. 커크는 속으로 시간을 재고 있었다.

본즈가 커크를 이상하다는 눈으로 보며 말했다.

“웬일로 엄살이 없으신가?”

“난 한번도 엄살 피운적 없어. 그리고 지금 진짜 안 아파.”

그 말을 듣고 본즈가 커크의 머리통을 때렸다. 하이포 놓을때도 니가 그 소리 하나 보자. 하지만 커크는 의미심장한 눈빛이었다. 때리지 말라고 징징거리는 소리도 내지 않았다.

“눈이 있으면 보라고. 눈에 보일 정도로 상처가 아물어가고 있어.”

“네가 불사신이냐? 네가 칸이야?”

“부분적으로는 그렇지.”

거즈로 피를 닦아내던 본즈의 손길이 멈추었다. 옆에 있던 스팍이 물었다.

“그건 무슨 말씀입니까?”

“난 칸의 혈청으로 살아났잖아. 그게 내 체질을 좀 바꾼 것 같더군.”

“그럼 이제 함장님도 그 사람처럼 초인이 된 거예요?”

체콥의 말에 커크는 고개를 저었다.

“그 정도는 아니야. 그렇지만 부상을 회복하는 속도가 인간 이상으로 빨라진 건 확실해. 경험해보니까 남들이 며칠 걸려서 나을 상처를, 나는 단 몇 분 동안 흉 하나 없이 털어낼 수 있었어. 칸이라면 웬만한 자극으로는 아예 상처 자체가 나지 않았거나, 상처가 났어도 몇 초 만에 나았겠지만… 일단 내 회복력도 보통 인간의 몇 십배에서 몇 백배 정도 높아진 건 사실 같아.”

“칸의 혈청이 그렇게나 영향을 끼쳤단 말입니까?”

“아마도. 너도 직접 싸워봐서 알겠지만, 놈은 가죽만 평범한 인간이지 실체는 거의 유전자 조작 괴물이잖아. 칸의 세포 하나하나가 괴물 같은 생명력을 자랑하는 것 같아. 그 중 일부가 내 몸에 영향을 미쳐서 날 바꿔놨겠지.”

“말도 안 돼.” 체콥이 중얼거렸다.

“짐, 당신은 지금 가설에 너무 확신을 갖고 있다고 생각합니다.”

“그럼 뭐 다른 변수가 있냐? 딱 봐도 결론이 하나밖에 없으니까 하는 얘기지.”

“그렇게 중요한 내용을 넌 왜 이제 와서 말해?”

본즈가 6할쯤은 화가 나있고 4할쯤은 공포에 질린 목소리로 말했다. 그는 지혈을 위해 묶었던 끈이 아무 소용이 없었다는 사실을 이제 막 깨달은 상황이었다. 피가 철철 흐르고 있어야 할 손바닥 가운데에는 커다란 딱지가 올라있었다. 큰 상처이긴 하지만, 그것을 보는 누구도 그 상처가 불과 10여분 전에 생겼다고는 믿지 않을 것이다. 커크는 분명 본즈가 보는 앞에서 손을 깊숙하게 찔렀다. 몇 바늘은 꿰매야 마땅한 상처가 생겼으리라. 그러나 지금 닥터의 눈에 보이는 것은 그만큼 길고 깊은 균열이 아니었다. 절대로.

“말할 시간이 없었어. 나도 안지 얼마 되지 않았으니까.”

커크는 약간의 거짓말을 했다.

“그리고 우리는 지금도 시간이 없지. 본즈, 내가 충동적으로 일을 저지르는 바람에 여기 올수밖에 없긴 했지만 니가 지금 응급실에 있을 때가 아냐.”

본즈는 자리에서 일어나는 커크를 입을 벌리고 올려다보았다. 하고 싶은 말은 많은데, 그렇기 때문에 오히려 아무 말도 꺼내지 못하는 그런 표정이었다. 그들 바로 위에 있던 조명이 일어선 커크의 얼굴에 기이한 그림자를 드리웠다.

“넌 칸 비슷한 거라도 있으면 혈청을 만들 수 있다고 했어. 그럼 만들어.”

“짐, 나는…….”

본즈가 대답하길 머뭇거리자 커크의 목소리가 커졌다.

“모르겠어?! 내 피를 뽑아다가 쓰라고! 얼마든지!”

“어이, 지금… 잠깐. 이거 좀 무리수가 될 수도 있어.”

\- Damn! 대체 어떤 점이?

스팍은 커크가 다시 흥분하기 시작했다는 걸 알고 그의 어깨를 짚으며 입을 열었다. “짐, 닥터의 반응은 상식적인 것입니다.”

“뭐가 상식적이야?”

“아마도 닥터 맥코이의 말은…….”

“함, 함장님의 혈청이 미스터 스콧에게는 맞지 않을 수도 있어서요?”

커크와 스팍이 동시에 체콥을 돌아보았다. 본즈조차도 그에게 심히 놀랐다는 듯한 눈길을 던졌다. 방금전까지만 해도 창백했던 체콥의 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다.

“그러니까 그게, 제 생각인데, 그, 그 혈청이 오히려 위험할 수도…….”

“정확해.”

본즈가 침울하게 말했다. 커크는 이마에 손을 짚었다.

“위험할 이유는 뭐야?”

“칸의 피 안에 든 항체라는 게 더럽게 강력하거든. 게다가 까다로워. 무작정 혈청을 투여한다고 해서 모든 환자에게 맞으리라는 보장이 없어. 잘못하면 항체가 면역계를 오히려 왕창 뒤틀어 놓는 결과를 가져올 수도 있다고. 이렇게 되면 혈청은 오히려 독이야.”

“나한텐 혈청이 맞았잖아? 거기엔 힘을 죽인 항체가 들어있었다면서.”

본즈는 머리를 긁으면서 한숨을 쉬었다. 스팍이 그를 빤히 보았다.

“전체적으로 ‘약하게 만든’ 혈청이긴 했지. 네 몸 안에는 칸의 것보다 더 약한 버전의 항체와, 뭐 이것저것 다른 요소들이 돌고 있어. 그래도, 이 혈청이 너한테 맞았던 건 솔직히 말해서 행운이었어. 죽은 실험동물 열 마리한테 너한테 주입했던 거랑 똑같은 혈청을 맞혔는데, 여섯 마리는 제대로 살아났지만 세 마리는 살아난지 얼마 안 돼서 바로 죽었거든. 나머지 한 마리는 죽진 않았는데 운동능력을 상실했고. 왜 그런지 이유는 알 수가 없어. 그냥 칸의 피가 맞는 경우가 있고 전혀 아닌 경우가 있다는 것만 알았을 따름이지. 난 60%의 가능성에 네 생명을 걸었던 거야. 그땐 내가 눈깔이 확 뒤집혀서 뵈는 게 없었던 데다가, 이미 네가 죽은 몸이었기 때문에 이 따위 모험이 가능했던 거고,

이번 경우도 비슷해. 스코티의 몸에 네 혈청이 맞을지 어떤지 알 수가 없어. 운이 좋으면 걔 몸에서 완전히 망가진 부분들을 살려낼 수 있겠지만, 운이 나쁘면… 망하는 거지. 그나마 칸의 피는 연구할 시간이나 약간 있었는데, 지금 네 피는……. 그리고 안 좋은 소리 더 하자면, 스코티가 죽었다간 혈청 투여고 뭐고 어마어마하게 힘들어져. 일단 사망 판정 받고 영안실로 옮겨지는 순간부터 우리가 그 놈한테 접근하기가 힘들어. 게다가 지금 우리한텐 시신 손상을 막을 냉각장치도 없지. 손상이 어느 수준 이상 진행되면 칸의 피를 통째로 때려 부어도… 아예 안 될 가능성이 높아.”

“그렇다면 결정을 내리고 실행에 옮길 수 있는 시간이 다 합해서 약 30시간 정도인 셈이군요. 기적을 바라면서 기존의 치료를 계속 진행하거나, 혈청을 만들거나. 어떤 방법을 택하던 간에 성공 가능성은 낮습니다.”

스팍이 말했다. 네 사람 사이로 침묵이 흘렀다. 모두의 표정이 어두웠지만, 그 중에서도 커크의 표정은 암담했다.

 

 

126

 

끝내 본즈는 이렇게 말했다.

“뭐 어쩌겠어?”

커크는 혈액 채취기의 바람 빠지는 소리를 들으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 팔에 따끔하는 느낌이 스쳐지나갔다.

 

 

127

 

그 책임은 당신이 지는 게 아니라고요!

 

 

128

 

스팍이 병원과 무슨 협상을 벌였는지 본즈로서는 알 도리가 없었다. 그는 단지 스팍이 주장하는 논리가 이따금 비정상적인 설득력과 위압감을 이끌어낸다는 사실만 알 따름이다. 몇 분간의 협상 끝에, 병원 측은 생전 처음 보는 의사에게 복잡한 실험 기구가 딸린 오피스 하나를 통째로 내주게 되었다. (유일하게 그 비정상적인 설득력이 별로 먹히지 않는 인물인) 커크가 목소리를 깔며 본즈에게 속삭였는데, 어지간하면 커크의 말을 부인부터 하고 나서는 그도 이번만큼은 커크에게 동의할 수밖에 없었다.

“주둥이 하나로 300년 묵은 노친네 뒤통수를 친 놈이야. 우리가 백 마디 떠드는 것보다 스팍이 눈썹 한번 꿈틀거리는게 백배는 효율적일걸.”

혈청을 만들 장소와 도구를 얻은 본즈는 즉시 작업에 착수했다. 커크를 위해 AG-283과 AG-285를 만들었을 때와 거쳐야 할 과정은 같았다. 채혈한 피에 조작을 가해도 혈구 등에 변화가 없는지 확인하고, 혈청을 분리해서 항체의 상태를 확인하는 단계를 거쳐야 했다. 칸의 혈액처럼 혈액 내 세포들의 수명이 무한에 가깝거나 항체의 힘이 필요 이상으로 강력하다면 특수 처리를 할 필요가 있다.

짐의 혈액은 그럴 필요가 없다는 것이 문제였다.

“넌 칸의 반도 못 따라가.”

그 말에 커크가 본즈를 향해 고개를 홱 돌렸다. 커크는 인턴 수준의 의료지식이 없는 이상 단 한 단어도 이해 할 수 없는 데이터 차트를 보고 있는 중이었다.

“너한텐 다행이고 스코티에게는 안 좋은 소식이지.”

“내 피는 쓸모없어?”

본즈는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그가 손가락을 몇 번 놀리자 그의 옆에 있던 컴퓨터에서 시뮬레이션 프로그램이 돌아가기 시작했다.

“쓸모 있는지 없는지는 진짜로 혈청을 만들어서 써먹어봐야 알아. 하지만 네 혈액 세포들의 생명력이나 저항력은 칸의 그것에 비해선 확실히 약해. 칸의 혈액이 열 번쯤 특수 처리를 해야 겨우 힘이 죽는 정도였다면, 네 피는 두세 번만 처리해도 바로 나가떨어지는 정도? 물론 이것도 일반인 레벨하고는 거리가 멀지만.”

“혈청의 재생성은?” 커크가 물었다.

“아무래도 네가 맞았던 혈청에 비하면 약하겠지. AG-285보다도 훨씬 약할 것 같아. 정확히 어느 수준인지는 알 수가 없어서 시뮬레이션으로 감 좀 잡아보려고. 시간도 없고 변변한 트리블도 없으니 이런데 의존하는 수밖에.”

본즈는 컴퓨터 화면을 손등으로 툭툭 치며 말했다.

“폐랑 심장을 지금보단 멀쩡하게 해줄 만큼이면 돼. 이번 혈청에 그 이상은 바라지도 않아. 넌 뭐라도 먹으면서 피 뽑힐 준비나 하고 있어. 혈청이 쓸모가 있다면, 아마 네 피가 많이 필요할거다.”

커크는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“할 수 있는 데까지 다 뽑아가.”

“글쎄, 할 수 있는 이상으로 뽑아야 할지도 몰라.”

컴퓨터 화면에 그래픽으로 구현된 가상 심장의 내부 구조가 나타났다. 본즈가 구조물의 몇몇 부분을 터치하자, 그 부분들만 붉은 색으로 깜박이기 시작했다. 손상 정도가 심각하여 혈청의 도움이 우선적으로 필요한 곳들이다.

짐은 본즈의 어깨 너머로 화면을 보았다. 구조물의 절반 이상이 붉은 색으로 빛났다. 그는 불현듯, 시간을 견딜 수 없다는 생각이 들어 고개를 돌렸다. 한 순간 휙 타오른 흥분이 잠잠해지고 나니, 무한한 중력이 그가 지닌 수십가지의 감정들을 아래로 끌어당겼다. 그렇게 되자 갑자기 견디기 힘들어졌다. 시간을. 지난 시간, 지금 이 순간, 앞으로 그를 관통하여 지나갈 시간 모두를. 도저히.

모든 세포들이 흘러가는 매 초를 감지하기 위해 곤두서 있는 기분이었다. 극도로 피곤해졌다.

 

 

129

 

_(미쳤어요? 미친 거죠?)_

엔터프라이즈호로 올라간 이래로 커크는 스코티를 제대로 이해한 적이 없었다. 스코티가 그를 완전히 이해하지 못했던 것과 마찬가지로. 특별한 이유가 없었음에도 불구하고 투명하고 차가운 벽이 항상 두 사람 사이를 가로질러 왔다. 몇 번씩 농담이며 막말을 주고받아도 둘은 더 가까워지거나 더 멀어질 수가 없었다. 적어도 짐의 생각은 그랬다.

그는 서로를 잇는 감정을 무엇이라 지칭해야 하는지도 알지 못했다. 그건 적대감은 아니지만 신의조차도 아니다. 단단하지만 쉽게 갈라지고, 터무니없이 굵으면서 형편없이 가늘고, 쉼 없이 불타오르는 동시에 끝도 없이 차가워질 수 있는 감정은 대관절 어떻게 이름 붙여야 할까? 이름을 붙일 수는 있을까? 말 한마디 때문에 하루아침에 등을 돌리고, 서로를 입 밖에 내선 안될 말로 죽여가면서도, 간절히 서로가 살아남기를 바라는 관계가 존재할 수 있기는 한가?

그럴 수 있다. 존재한다. 왼손바닥의 상처가 그것을 증명했다.

커크의 앞에 놓인 것은 교차로였다. 상식적으로 만날 수 없는 감정의 두 길이 마주치는.

_(왜 아버지 흉내를 냈어요?)_

어두운 감정으로 통하는 통로를 연 그 말을 듣고도 커크가 스코티를 무작정 미워하지만은 못했던 이유는 단순했다. 그 때 그 말을 하는 스코티 본인이 누구보다도 깊게 상처 받고 있는 것이 보였기 때문이고, 마치 그 말이 커크를 찌르기 위해서가 아니라 본인을 무너뜨리기 위해 한 말처럼 들렸던 탓이다. 그 순간 커크는 두 가지의 무게를 동시에 느꼈다. 일생 가벼워질 희망이 없는 아버지의 무게. 그리고 눈 앞의 인간이 던져주는 비통함의 무게. 커크는 첫 번째 무게 때문에 지긋지긋한 상처를 다시 들쑤셔 놓은 한편, 두 번째 무게 때문에 자신감을 완전히 잃었다. 스코티가 던져놓은 엄청난 슬픔을 감당하기는커녕 마주할 자신조차도 없었다. 그래서 커크는 그를 자리에서 물리쳤다. 일부러 서로 멀리할 시간을 가지면 둘 사이에 몰아치던 폭풍이 잠잠해지고, 서로 제정신으로 사과할 여유가 생길거라는 판단에서였다. 결과적으로 그건 완전한 판단 미스였고, 현재 커크에게 남은 몫이라곤 미치도록 후회하는 일 뿐이었다.

그는 컨스털레이션호의 체어에 앉아 말없이 지구로 향하던 시간 대부분을, 마음속의 남자에게 묻는데다 소비했다. 왜 그랬어? 욕 들어먹은 건 나인데, 왜 정작 마음이 상하는 놈은 너인 것처럼 보여? 정말로 내가 동료들을 죽일 뻔 한것, 단지 그거 하나에 분노한 게 맞아? 네가 했던 끔찍한 말들은 왜 처절하게 진심이면서도 개뿔도 진심이 아닌 것처럼 들리지? 넌 나를 증오하는 거야, 아니면 죽도록 아끼는 거야? 너에게 나는 대체 뭐야? 내게 너는 또 뭔데? 제기랄. 애매한 거리를 두고 지냈던 시간, 커크와 스콧을 가르던 안 보이는 벽이 커크의 질문을 허공으로 튕겨냈다. 그리고 지금은 답을 영원히 찾을수 없을지도 모르는 상황에 이르렀다.

“야!”

커크는 흠칫했다.

코 앞에 맥코이의 얼굴이 있었다.

“얘가 아주 정줄 놨네? 시뮬레이팅 끝났어.”

“어떻게 됐어?”

본즈의 어깨가 순식간에 커크에게 꽉 붙들렸다. 본즈는 인상을 찌푸리며, 붉었던 부분 일부가 녹색으로 변한 심장을 띄우고 있는 화면을 가리켰다.

“가능성 60% 정도야.”

“뭐가?!”

“혈청 꽂았을때 스코티의 심장 상태가 지금보다 나아질 확률. 24시간 안에! 그리고 내 어깨 쪼개버릴거 아니면 이거 좀 풀어! 아파죽겠네.”

커크는 얼른 본즈에게서 손을 떼고 화면에 나타난 심장과 그 옆에 있는 수치들을 보았다. 보이는 것 모두를 이해할 순 없었다. 하지만 본즈가 아까 혈청의 데이터를 프로그램에 입력해 넣었으며, 혈청 투여 및 치료를 통해 제대로 복구될 것이라고 시뮬레이터가 예상하는 부위는 적색에서 짙은 녹색으로 변화한다는 사실을 알아챘다. 커크의 입이 벌어졌다.

“이제 내가 피 뽑고 니가 고생할 일만 남은거지?”

“얄미운 소리 할 거면 팔이나 똑바로 들어.”

본즈는 어느새 커크의 혈관을 찾아 바늘로 찌르면서 말했다. 커크가 그의 민첩함에 감탄할 틈도 없이 피가 혈액 채취기 내부의 얇은 관 안으로 흘러들어갔다. 그는 본즈의 재빠른 손이 커크를 비롯한 엔터프라이즈호 선원들 때문에 단련되었다는 사실을 몰랐다.

“속전속결이네.”

“시간 없으면 뭐든 하게 되어 있어. 게다가 니가 혈압이나 혈색소 수치 같은 거 체크도 안하고 피 좀 뽑았다고 뭐라고 할 위인도 아니고. 지금 세세한 거 따지고 들 틈도 없고…….”

커크가 중얼거리자 본즈가 대꾸했다. 하지만 커크는 금세 자기 생각에 다시 빠져들었기 때문에, 팔에 꽂힌 바늘이나 본즈에게는 바로 흥미를 잃어버렸다. 시간을 견딜 수가 없다. 한 사람이 죽어가고 또 다른 한 놈은 온갖 잡상과 불안에 둘러 싸여 살아가는 이 시간을. 커다란 두려움의 그늘 아래 갇힌 지금을. ‘짐?’ 하는 스코티의 목소리가 당장이라도 어깨 너머에서 날아올 것 같았다. ‘왜 이러고 있죠?’ 상상 속의 목소리에는 아무 감정도 실려 있지 않았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그것이 가슴을 짓눌렀다.

며칠이 찰나에 흘러가버렸으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들었다.

 

 

130

 

본즈는 비로소 중환자실에서 나온 것은 스팍이 그를 문 앞에서 기다리기 시작한지 30분쯤 지났을 때였다. 문을 열고 나오는 본즈는 지쳐서 시들해진 표정을 하고 있었다. 그 뿐이었다. 이번에는 그의 얼굴에 체념이 부른 광기 따위가 드러나지 않았다. 입고 있는 가운은 깨끗했다. 그 때문에 스팍은 자신이 생각하고 있던 어떤 가능성을 약간 낮추었다. 그는 오피스로 향하는 본즈의 옆을 따르며 물었다.

“닥터, 지금 미스터 스콧의 상태는 어떻습니까?”

“생명 유지 장치에 매달려 있는 꼴이지.”

“몇 시간 전 보다는 나아진 상황입니까?”

“그거보다 좀 더 나쁜 상태인데, 더 나빠지지만 않게 억지로 붙들어 둔거라고 치자.

스팍이 다음 질문을 던지기까지는 약간의 시간이 필요했다.

“더 나빠질 수가 있습니까?”

“죽는단 얘기야.”

본즈는 평온한 어조로 대답했다.

“혈청이 효과를 발휘하길 기대해야겠군요.”

“음. 세 방 주사했으니 반나절쯤 지나면 뭔가 변하는 기미가 보일거야.”

“확신하시는지?

엘리베이터 앞으로 갈 때까지 닥터가 아무 말이 없자, 스팍은 마음속에 있던 가능성을 다시 수정했다. 그는 자신이 생각하고 있는 일을 닥터에게 털어 놓기에 지금이 적시인지 아닌지 고민해보았다. 스팍이 입을 열려고 하는 찰나, 본즈가 말했다.

“10분의 5에서 6정도로 확신해.”

스팍은 입을 닫았다.

 

 

131

 

그러나 차마 그 불타오르던 기억까지 그냥 그곳에

남겨놓고 떠나진 못할 거야, 그냥 이승 저쪽 강 언덕에

나의 불길은 아무리 차가운 물이라도 헤엄쳐 건널 줄 아나니

아무리 무서운 계율이라도 깨뜨릴 줄 아나니

 

**프란시스꼬 데 께베도의 소네트**

**[ AMOR CONSTANTE MAS ALLA DE LA MUERTE ]중에서**

 

 

132

 

**퍼시 오도넬이 레너드 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**

 

좌심실 구혈율 급감, 심방 수축 이상

관상동맥 폐색, 폐부종

* 혈중 TnT값 3.02ug/L 기록

중환자실로 와주시길 바랍니다.

 

(O’Donnell)

 

 

133

 

체콥은 오랜만에 비합법적인 방식을 동원해 무언가를 찾아 헤매야 했다. 스타플리트에 기록된 스콧의 가족의 소재지는 어머니의 주소 단 하나였는데, 그건 이사하기 전의 옛 주소였기 때문이다. 게다가 어머니 알린 요르겐센 스콧은 4년 전 사망한 상태였다. 그녀의 남편은 그보다 28년 앞서 세상을 떠났다. 현재는 두 동생만이 스코티의 살아있는 혈육이었다. 그 둘 모두 소재가 불분명했다.

연방 주민 데이터를 해킹한 끝에 체콥은 두 사람 모두 지구에는 없다는 결론을 내렸다. 남동생은 개인 함선의 엔지니어가 되어 우주 어딘가를 떠돌았고, 여동생은 남편의 근무지가 변경됨에 따라 다른 행성에 이주했다. 여동생의 연락처를 찾아냈지만 실제로 전화를 걸어보니 웬 클린 에너지 설비 회사의 사무실 응답기가 받았다. 연락처가 처음부터 틀렸거나 혹은 부부가 또 이사를 한 모양이었다.

“함장님, 아무래도 안 되겠어요.”

체콥은 컴퓨터를 끄며 말했다. 커크는 채혈한 쪽 팔을 압박하는 밴드를 조정하던 참이었다.

“그래. 됐어. 이산가족이라 연락이 안되는 걸 어쩌겠냐…….”

중얼거리는 커크 옆에 체콥이 털썩 주저앉았다. 이 상황에 그나마 그가 할 수 있는 유일한 일조차도 사라지고 나니 무력감만 찾아왔다. 커크가 체콥을 힐끗 보았다.

“너 혹시 내 대신 피라도 뽑을 수 있었다면 좋겠다든가 뭐 그런 병신 같은 생각하는 거 아냐?”

“설마요!”

체콥이 자리에서 펄쩍 뛰며 말했다. 하지만 말과 달리 그의 표정은 커크가 정곡을 찔렀음을 말해주었고, 커크는 피식 웃었다. 몇시간 전 커크는 다른 피를 수혈 받아가면서 자신의 피를 대량으로 채혈했으며, 본즈는 커크에게 쇼크의 위험을 지적하면서도 혈청을 만들기 위해 어쩔 수 없이 그것을 가져갔다. 지금 커크의 낯빛은 미색지처럼 창백했다. 체콥은 채혈 때문에 그렇다고 여겼다. 그건 틀린 생각은 아니었지만 백퍼센트 맞는 생각도 아니었다.

“함장님.”

“왜?”

커크는 낙천성의 고개를 다시 세워 놓기 위해 애쓰면서 대꾸했다. 그러나 체콥이 본의 아니게 그것을 바로 꺾어놓았다.

“이제 그 분에게 시간이 얼마나 남은 걸까요?”

다섯 시간에 걸쳐 2차 수술을 마치고 나왔을 때 본즈는 커크에게 말했었다. 이제 스코티에게 남은 시간은 10시간 정도로 대폭 줄었고, 그 안에 혈청이 힘을 발휘하지 못하면 희망은 버려야 한다고. 새 혈청은 AG-283이나 AG-285처럼 즉각 효과를 나타내는 물건이 아니었다. 작용 속도가 지렁이 기어가는 빠르기와 맞먹는 수준이었다. 스코티가 앓고 있던 폐렴이 합병증을 불러일으키는 속도가 그보다 갑절은 빨랐다.

커크는 대답 없이 허공을 바라보았다. 질문은 했지만 특별히 대답을 바라지 않았던 체콥은 고요가 그들 주위에 가라앉도록 내버려두었다.

 

 

134

 

스코티는 우주 안에 있었다. 기억에 강렬하게 남은 이미지들이 한 점으로 모여 회색 행성을 이루었다. 공중을 부유하던 그는 그 곳으로 내려가 발을 내딛었다. 그리고는 발끝으로 땅에 슥슥 글씨를 썼다.

 

SCOTT

 

그는 친숙하기 짝이 없는 그 다섯 글자를 잠시 내려다보다가, 곧 발로 뭉개서 지워버렸다. 그리고 고개를 들었다. 멀리서부터 백색왜성들이 하나둘씩 사라지고 암흑이 빈자리를 대체하기 시작하는 것이 보였다.

 

 

135

 

같은 시각 스팍과 본즈는 중환자실 앞에서 언쟁을 벌였다.

본즈는 끝내 스팍이 자신을 설득하리라는 것을 어렴풋이 예측했다. 그러면서도 그 예측에 저항하기 위해 무진 애를 썼다.

 

 

136

 

캐롤은 천장에서 희미하게 빛나는 전등을 보며 침대에 누워 있었다. 눈을 깜박거리는 소리마저 들릴 것 같은 시간이었다. 그녀가 알고 있는 모든 동물들을 각각 천 마리 정도 세고 나서도 시간이 꽤 흘렀다. 그래도 잠은 계속 안 왔다. 닷새 넘게 뻗어있던 몸은 이제 수면에 질린 것 같았다. 이번에는 벽지 무늬를 세어볼까 하다가, 병실 벽지에는 아무 무늬가 없다는 것을 깨닫고 관뒀다. TV는 켜지 않았다. 방송계의 유서 깊은 전통에 따라, 이 시간에 방송을 내보내는 채널은 백이면 백 포르노만 줄창 틀어댄다는 사실을 그녀는 안다. 지루함이 극에 달한 캐롤은 스팍을 떠올렸다.

낮에 문병 왔던 스팍은 이 세상의 짜증을 모두 담은 표정(눈썹 모양 때문에 캐롤에게는 항상 스팍의 표정이 그렇게 보였다)으로 스콧에게 연락을 해보겠다며 나갔는데, 그게 그날 캐롤이 본 스팍의 마지막 모습이 되었다. 그는 그렇게 나가서 거진 열 몇 시간을 돌아오지 않았다. 몇 번 메시지를 보내봤지만 답장은 없었다. 여전히 스팍을 대하기 껄끄러운 면이 없잖아 있었던 캐롤은 더 연락을 시도하길 포기하고 스콧에게 직접 메시지를 보냈다. 이쪽도 묵묵부답이었다. 그녀는 두 명까지는 참겠지만 세 명에게나 무시당하고 싶지는 않다고 생각하며 킨저에게 연락을 시도했다. 다행히 남자 셋에게 무시당하는 꼴은 면했다. 다만 세번째 남자의 답변은 참 짧았다.

 

[ 스콧은 병원에 있다고 함 (Keenser)]

 

캐롤은 의아해했다. 병원?

그녀의 어머니가 병실 문을 활짝 열고 들어온 건, 그녀가 막 킨저에게 이유를 물어보려고 했을 때였다. 월리스 여사는 전남편에 이어 하나뿐인 딸마저 우주에서 잃게 될 뻔 했다는 이야기를 들은 이후로 거의 제정신이 아니었다. 그녀의 얼굴을 본 순간, 캐롤도 자신이 정말로 못할 짓을 했다는 생각이 들었다. 그녀는 오랜만에 어머니를 끌어안고 울었다.

“캐롤라인, 제발 터무니없는 짓은 그만두고 거기서 나오면 안되겠니? 엄마 생각 좀 해봐. 네가 나도 모르는 곳에서, 나도 모르는 이유로 느닷없이 죽을 수 있다고 상상하는 것만으로도 나는 가슴이 터질 것 같아.”

캐롤 마커스는 스타플리트에 뼈를 묻겠다는 자신의 결심을 바꾼 적이 없다. 하지만 어머니의 부탁이 그녀의 마음을 뒤흔들어 놓은 건 사실이었다. 정말로 계급장 떼고 나가겠다고 약속할 뻔 한 순간이 여러 번 찾아왔다. 캐롤은 두 번 다시 무모한 짓 않겠다는 약속과, 다 나을 때까진 병원에서 한 발짝도 안 나가겠다는 약속을 수십 번씩 한 끝에야 어머니를 집으로 보낼 수 있었다. 어머니가 문 밖으로 나간 후, 그녀는 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 더 눈물 흘리지 않기 위해 끅끅 숨을 삼켰다. 그 즈음엔 해가 저물고 있었다.

겨우 겨우 마음을 진정시켜놓자마자 병실 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 남자친구였다. 낮에 있었던 애원과 사과와 약속이 다시 반복되었다. 캐롤은 이번엔 약간 짜증난 상태에서 남자친구를 내보내야 했다. 가라고 등짝을 걷어차지 않았다간 그녀가 퇴원하는 순간까지 침대 밑에 엎드려있을 기세였기 때문이다. 간호사가 면회 허용 시간 종료를 알리고도 한참이 지나서야 그는 자리를 떠났다.

푹 젖은 수건처럼 지친 캐롤은 혼자가 되고 얼마 지나지 않아 선잠에 들었다. 꿈속에서 그녀는 회색 모래 괴물을 피해 이리저리 달아나다가, 갑자기 빛에 휩싸였다. 그랬더니 가로등에 불이 들어오듯 어느 순간 의식이 선명하게 돌아왔다. 밤중이었다.

그녀는 스팍의 뒤통수를 떠올렸고, 그가 했던 말들을 떠올렸다. 그 말 속에 있던 남자를 떠올렸다.

‘그래. 맞아. 난 당신을 찾고 있었어요. 당신을 찾고 있었네. 그래…….’

캐롤은 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다. 맞아, 그거. 잃어버렸던가? 잃어버리면 안 되는데. 그녀는 침대에 앉은 채로 방문객용 의자를 끌어당겨, 등받이에 걸려있던 작은 가방을 빼냈다. 그녀의 소소한 개인 물품이 들어있는 가방이다. 어머니가 낮에 가져왔다. 수첩, 노란 연필, 로션, 목걸이, 크림, 손수건, 종이 쪼가리… 메이크업 파우치보다 조금 더 큰 가방에서 온갖 것들이 나왔다. 그녀는 자기 물건을 챙겨줬을 선원이 하나쯤은 있었기를 바라며 손가락으로 내용물들을 헤집었다. 그러다 찾아냈다. 이거야, 이거. 누가 주워서 전해줬구나. 손수건 사이에서 은색 비글이 혀를 쏙 내민 채 나타났다.

(어떤 실험 성공의 증거지.)

‘저기요, 스콧.’

캐롤이 생각했다.

미스터 스팍의 말을 제가 제대로 이해한 게 맞나요? 내가 머리카락에 기적을 매달고 다녔던 거예요? 그녀는 손끝으로 뱃지를 매만졌다. 내 말이 들렸어요? Beam me up. 내 소리를 듣고 도와준 거예요? 당신이? 히어로처럼? 어떻게…

“지구로 다시 돌아가면 그 실험 눈앞에서 보여줄게요.”

순간 어둑어둑했던 방이 확 밝아졌다. 캐롤은 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들었다. 나이트 스탠드 모드로 되어있던 조명이 제멋대로 일반 모드로 바뀐 줄 알고 천장을 보았지만, 그건 아니었다. 방은 순식간에 다시 어두워졌다. 그녀는 주위를 두리번거리다가, 침대 옆에 있던 개인 패널에 순간적으로 불이 들어왔다 꺼졌다는 것을 알아챘다.

메시지가 왔다는 뜻이다. 캐롤은 손을 뻗어 화면을 열었다.

 

[ 일어나면 답장 바람 (Keenser)]

 

그녀의 눈이 커졌다.

 

[ 저 지금 깨어있어요. 무슨 일 있나요？(Marcus)]

 

킨저의 답신이 오기까지는 1분 정도 걸렸다. 그동안 캐롤은 손가락 사이에 뱃지를 끼워 넣고 곰곰이 생각해보았다. 연락해보겠다는 말만 남겨놓고 갑자기 잠적한 스팍, 연락이 전혀 안 되는 스콧, 병원, 답신 없음, 새벽. 메시지……. 뭔가 연결이 될 듯 말듯…….

날아온 답신이 캐롤의 머리를 완전히 강타했다.

 

[ 그가 곧 죽을거야 (Keenser)]

 

 

137

 

“저로선 알 수가 없었기 때문입니다.”

이 말에 커크가 입을 딱 벌리고 스팍을 바라보았다.

 

 

138

 

**사렉이 올손에게 보낸 편지의 본문 일부**

 

……(전략) 그런고로 실명 인용에 관한 사전 주지가 충분히 가능했음에도 불구하고, 실제로는 어떠한 형태의 통보도 없었다는 사실이 문제가 됩니다. 뉴벌칸의 상임위원회는 해당 사안에 관하여 유감을 표명합니다. 또한, 상임 위원회는 가능성 있는 일부 문제들의 해결을 위하여 연방 재판소의 조정이 다소 필요하다고 여깁니다. 가처분 신청이 긍정적인 결과를 가져오길 바라고 있습니다.

연구팀에 어떠한 악의도 없었으며, 인용 의도가 건설적인 방향을 향해 있었다는 점을 주장하셨는데, 이에 대해 저희는 십분 이해합니다. 그러나 정당성은 오직 그것이 합당한 절차를 동반할 경우에만 인정될 수 있는 것입니다. 또한, 합당한 절차란 보편적인 윤리와 법을 동시에 만족시키는 과정입니다. 서두에서 언급된 학명은 명백히 이 부분을 만족시키지 못하는 것으로 보입니다. 본인은 고인이 속한 사회의 구성원으로서, 그리고 유족으로서 해당 행위의 정당성에 문제를 제기할 수밖에 없습니다 ……(후략)

 

_( *편지의 초안은 스팍이 썼고 사렉이 이를 다듬었다. 그 후 뉴벌칸 상임위원회가 일부 부적절한 표현에 수정을 가했다. )_

 

 

139

 

과학자와 철학자의 관계는 한 계통 아래 있는 두 종의 생물들 간의 관계와 같습니다. 가시적인 성질들이 서로 상반되는 것처럼 보일지라도, 그들은 결국 동일한 본질적 속성을 주춧돌로 두고 있는 기둥들입니다. 그렇기 때문에, 그들 운명의 유사성은 단순한 수렴진화의 흔적이 아닌 것이죠. 부유함과 허기 사이에서 태어나, 끊임없는 풍요 속에서 메워지지 않는 빈곤에 괴로워하는 에로스는, 학문이라는 것을 접하는 모든 학자들이 정신 속에 공유하는 신(神)입니다. 과학자와 철학자 모두, 최종 이론이란 결국 찾아지지 않는다는 것을 누구보다 잘 알고 있으면서도 최종 이론을 찾기 위해 끊임없이 번뇌하는 인간인 것입니다,

마치 절망적인 짝사랑에 영혼을 바치는 젊은이들처럼.

 

**알베르츠 베르진시, [팔라스의 밤]**

 

(*글쓴이주: 수렴진화= 계통적으로 완전히 무관한 생물들이 서로 유사한 기능/구조를 진화시키는 일. 수렴진화의 원인에는 각 생물이 처한 환경의 유사성 또는 생식방법의 유사성 등이 있다. )

 

140

 

**조지 업터 & 드와이트 임보든의 칼럼, <사이언스 마스터즈>, 22xx년 9월호, 53쪽**

**: [틴에이저를 위한 우주 – 3부]**

 

J 트랜스포트의 원리를 설명하기 위해 사람들은 종종 ‘쇠구슬의 용해’라고 불리는 W. 벤포드의 유명한 비유를 동원합니다. 사실 이 비유는 그가 체임벌린 중학교 학생들을 대상으로 한 강연에서 처음 언급했던 것인데, 본인은 정작 해당 강연에서 그 표현이 조악하고 부적절한 측면이 있음을 미리 밝혔습니다. 그는 후에 기술한 [부엉이 이론] 에서 ‘도서관의 이사’라는 새로운 표현을 등장시켰습니다. 이 표현은 J 트랜스포트의 본질을 보다 정확히 설명하고 있음에도 불구하고 사람에게 덜 알려져있죠.

(중략) 대략 10^28개의 원자가 인간의 한 몸을 이룹니다. 벤포드는 인간의 몸을 10^28권의 책이 있는 도서관으로 생각해보자고 제안합니다. 그렇게 보면 원자의 좌표값은 책에 붙은 청구 기호이며, 원자의 내부 상태는 책들의 배치 상태를 의미한다고 볼 수 있을 겁니다. 트랜스포터는 거대한 도서관을 다른 곳으로 이동시켜야 하는 우리의 불행한 사서입니다.

 

 

141

 

체콥이 흰 문을 쾅 걷어차고 들어왔다. 엄숙한 얼굴의 스팍과, 막 차에 들이받힌 사람처럼 얼이 빠져 있던 커크가 동시에 그에게 고개를 돌렸다. 계단을 구르면서 왔는지 체콥의 바지 무릎 부분이 찢어져서 너덜거렸다.

“Капитан! Он умер!”

커크는 러시아어를 전혀 알지 못했고 스팍도 ‘크피딴(Капитан)’ 이 ‘Captain'을 의미한다는 것 밖에 몰랐다. 두 사람의 당황스러운 표정에도 불구하고 체콥은 모국어를 입 밖으로 미친 듯이 쏟아내기 시작했는데, 어지간한 본토 러시아인도 알아듣기 힘들만큼 빠른 속도였다. 커크가 ’야, 잠깐‘ 하는 식으로 몇 번이고 제지를 걸었지만 그는 멈추지 않았다. 결국 스팍이 체콥의 어깨를 꽉 붙들고 말했다.

“소위, 영어를 사용해주셨으면 합니다.”

**“HE'S DEAD!”**

순간 커크의 머릿속에서 전구가 ‘팍’하는 소리와 함께 터졌다.

**“Captain, he's dead! 방금 돌아가셨습니다!”**

 

142

 

당신을 알기 시작한 이후로 당신에 대한 그 무엇도 내 기억 밖에서 발견할 수 없었습니다.

 

**아우렐리우스 아우구스티누스, [고백록]**

 

 

143

 

캐롤이 가진 제일 오래된 기억은 알렉산더 마커스의 어깨 위에 놓여 있다. 아버지의 가슴팍 위에서 달랑거리는 캐롤의 두 발끝 사이로 해협에서 불어온 밤바람이 떠돌았다. 아버지의 북슬북슬한 머리카락이 그녀의 짧고 오동통한 손가락 안에 잡혔다.

어머니와 캐롤이 출근하는 아버지에게 키스해주는 일이 마치 해가 뜨고 지는 일처럼 자연스러웠던 시절이었다. 그들의 집은 켄트에 있었다. 당시 마커스는 세상에 널린 야심만만한 젊은이들 중 하나였지만, 그 때는 누구도 그가 다른 제독들을 이끄는 제독이 되리라고 상상하지 않았다. 아마 그 자신도 그건 무리라고 생각했을 것이다.

켄트에서는 별들이 햇빛을 받은 수억 개의 모래알들처럼 반짝인다. 그 아래로 딸을 목마 태운 아버지가 기다란 풀에 뒤덮인 언덕을 내려가고 있다.

“아빠, 별이 날아가.”

캐롤이 그들 앞으로 펼쳐진 밤하늘의 어느 지점을 손가락으로 가리키며 말했다. 알렉산더는 그 곳이 어디인지 짐작하기 위해 고개를 살짝 들었다.

“어디서?”

“저기 교회 위에. 한참 위에.”

‘한참’을 강조하는 소리가 조용한 공기를 울렸다.

“어디?”

“저기, 저기.”

“음…, 왼쪽 아래에서 위로 올라가는 저걸 말하는 거야? 저건 별이 아니라 우주선인 것 같다.”

캐롤은 아버지가 웃고 있다는 것을 손끝의 떨림을 통해 느낄 수 있었다.

“별 아니야?‘

“아니야. 하지만 저건 별을 만나러 가고 있지.”

아버지는 캐롤의 다리를 붙잡아 그녀를 어깨 위로 단단히 고정시켜 놓으며 말했다. 발밑에서 사박사박 풀잎 밟는 소리가 올라왔다. 캐롤이 위아래로 흔들렸다.

“별 만나러 가?”

“그래, 저건 별을 만나러 가는 배야.”

아버지가 대답했다.

“별한테 가면 별이 ‘안녕?’ 하고 인사하는 거야?”

“그런 거야. 만약 네가 별한테 가면 별이 ‘캐롤라인, 안녕?’ 하고 인사해 줄거야.

“진짜?”

캐롤은 하늘을 보았다. 옅은 먹색 구름들이 별빛에 몸을 부대끼며 먼 곳으로 흘러갔다. 바람이 캐롤의 머리카락을 파고들어서, 아버지에게 들리지 않는 음성으로 그녀에게 제일 비밀스러운 말들을 속삭였다. 그 말을 듣고 그녀가 말했다.

“별이 살아있어?”

“그럼.”

“왜 살아있어?”

“그건 아빠도 잘 모르겠구나.”

아버지의 입에서 한숨 같은 소리가 흘러나왔다.

캐롤은 그 시절에도 또래보다는 꽤 똑똑했지만, 알렉산더에게 그녀는 세상에서 제일 귀여운 아기 곰 이상도 이하도 아니었다. 그의 딸은 키가 아버지 허리 근처에도 못 미치는데다가 툭하면 문턱에 걸려 넘어져서 30분씩 우는 계집애였던 것이다. 혼자서 옷깃을 잠그게 하면 꼭 첫 단추를 잘못 끼우곤 했다. 그녀에게 아버지는 최대한 동심을 감싸는 말들만 하면서, 곤란한 질문은 적당히 피해가는 배려를 해주었다. 그가 무정해지기 시작한 것은 그보다 훨씬 훗날의 일이다. 아직 세계가 불행하게 바뀌기 전이었다.

캐롤은 질문을 하나 더 했다.

“별은 죽기도 해?”

아버지는 잠시 말이 없었다. 물꼬가 터진 질문을 어디서 어떻게 끊어야 할지 생각해보고 있었으리라. 캐롤은 아버지의 머리카락을 잡아당겼다.

“죽어?”

아버지는 캐롤의 버르장머리를 야단치는 대신 그녀에게 되물었다.

“죽었으면 좋겠니?”

그녀는 잠깐 생각해보다가 대답했다.

“아니.”

“그렇담 안타깝구나.”

아버지는 말했다.

“저것들도 언젠가는 죽거든. 아주 아주 오래 살긴 하지만.”

“우와.”

캐롤은 감탄을 내뱉었다.

“안 좋은 거야?”

“아니지, 캐롤. 다시 태어나기 위해 죽는거니까.”

“다시?”

캐롤이 묻자 아버지는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“너도 하루 종일 놀다가 졸리면 자러 들어가지? 별도 너랑 똑같아. 죽는다는 건 긴 잠을 자는 거란다. 네가 다음날 아침 일어나기 위해서 자듯이, 별도 나중에 다시 빛을 내고 싶으면 오래 잘 수밖에 없어…….”

그는 ‘별은 안 죽는다’고 대답했을 때 어깨 위의 딸이 ‘왜 안 죽어?’라고 바로 되물어올 것을 (그리고 이때부턴 본인이 더 할 말이 없으리란 것을) 짐작했기 때문에, 차라리 이런 식으로 명료한 답변을 내놓은 것이다. 캐롤은 그 답변이 만족스러웠다. 아버지에게도 그건 만족스러웠다. 누구도 낙담시키지 않으면서 아주 적당히 현실에 근접한 답이었다.

“별도 잠을 자네.”

“그래.”

“나도 자야 돼?”

아버지가 손을 위로 뻗어 캐롤의 볼을 쓰다듬었다.

“물론이지. 아빠는 널 재우려고 지금 집으로 가고 있는 거야. 너무 늦게까지 밖에 있었잖니.”

캐롤의 질문은 자신도 ‘긴 잠’을 자야하느냐는 뜻에서 나온 것이었다. 그러나 아버지는 그 의미를 제대로 알지 못했다. 그는 단지 캐롤에게 아빠 머리를 꽉 잡으라는 이야기만 했다.

그가 걷는 속도를 높이는 순간부터 캐롤의 기억은 점차 흐려진다. 풀밭은 쿵쿵 소리를 내며 캐롤의 앞으로 치솟아 오르기 시작하고, 하늘은 그녀와 아버지의 발 아래로 흘러들어간다. 별들이 어둠 속으로 쏟아진다. 먹색구름이 그들 앞을 메우고 있다. 캐롤, 꽉 잡아. 떨어지면 안돼. 아버지의 목소리가 고장난 단파 라디오에서 흘러나오는 방송처럼 잡음에 묻혀 드문드문 들린다. 바람이 그녀에게서 멀리 달아나고 아버지가 풀을 밟는 소리조차 까마득한 저편으로 빨려 들어가 버린다.

켄트는 기억 속에서 먼지가 슬었다. 캐롤은 그들이 정확히 어느 거리, 어떤 집에서 살았고 어떤 사람들이 이웃이었는지 기억하지 못한다. 기억할 수 없다. 그녀는 너무 어렸을 적에 켄트로 이사 가서 너무 어렸을 적에 켄트를 떠났다. 그녀의 제일 오래된 기억은, 현상이 불가능할 정도로 빛이 바랜 필름 가운데서 변질되지 않고 선명하게 남은 단 하나의 컷이다. 거기 기쁨과 슬픔의 정교한 명암이 새겨져있다. 그 컷 밖으로 남은 것은 무의미한 빈칸들이다.

시간은 느린 물살이라고 믿었다. 죽음은 긴 잠에 지나지 않았다. 아버지가 그녀를 떠나 과거로 통하는 통로가 닫혀 버리고나자, 비로소 그녀는 진실을 깨달았다. 시간은 계곡의 급류처럼 무자비하게 어디론가 휘몰아쳐가서는 두 번 다시 돌아오지 않으며, 죽음은 그 어떤 내일도 예고하지 않는 영원한 단절이라는 것을. 그녀가 아버지의 저물지 않는 태양이었던 시대는 더 막을 열지 않고, 이제 그녀는 암흑을 홀로 헤매는 우주선과 다름없다는 사실을. 세계는 바뀌었다.

_캐롤라인, 내 아기 곰._

이제는 기억의 깊은 구렁에서만 흐르는 소리.

 

 

144

 

**몽고메리 스콧이 조나단 아처에게 보낸 메시지**

 

제독님, 당신이 찍어준 휴양지로 와서 아주 잘 지냅니다. 눈 진짜 존나게 오네요. 그거 빼곤 대충 마음에 들어요. 댁 안목 쩌네요.

여기 오는 게 나 하나만은 아닐 거란 얘긴 하지 그랬어요. 난 처음에 걔보고 바위귀신이 돌아다니는 줄 알아서 놀라 자빠질 뻔 했다고. 룸메이트하고 인사 한번 화끈하게 할 뻔했죠. 이름은 킨샤인지, 아니면 킨저라는데. 알고 있었어요? 머리 꼭대기가 내 가슴팍에 닿는 놈인데 자기 동족 가운데선 완전 거인도 그런 거인이 없었다네요. 덕분에 제대로 왕따였다지. 고향에서 벗어나서 드디어 새 길 찾나 했더니 댁들이 자기를 이런 곳에 처박아놨대요. 나야 뭐 저지른 죄가 있으니 그렇다 치고, 얜 대체 뭐래? 여튼 밥 안 먹어도 되는 친구라는 건 좋네요. 여기 짬밥을 내가 독차지할 수 있으니 난 좀 더 천천히 죽을 수 있을 거예요. 우리 둘은 매일 삶의 끝을 보고 있지만, 그 끝은 생각보단 멀군요. 가깝다고 말할 정도는 아니야. 아직은.

 

난 살아있어.

앞으로도 그럴 거야.

그리고 실망하지 않았어.

앞으로도 그러지 않을 거야.

 

댁은 내게 절망의 끝을 보여주고 싶어 하지. 그래서 날 이 시베리아 벌판 같은 곳에 틱 떨구는 것도 모자라서, 더 떨어질 바닥도 없는 아웃사이더를 내 옆에 붙여둔거 아뇨? 동상에 썩어가는 손발을 한 우리가 서로 반목하길 바랐겠지. 그 친구가 내 인내심을 갉아먹는 벌레가 되길 기대했을 거요. 난 이전까진 항상 혼자였으니까 동료 같은 게 있으면 바로 나자빠질 거라고 생각했겠지! 그걸 관찰하면서 변태처럼 웃을 당신을 상상하니 겨드랑이에도 닭살이 돋네.

제대로 잘못 생각한 거야, 당신. 내 인내심은 항상 비슷해요. 차라리 날 혼자 내버려뒀더라면 - 이러나저러나 죽지 않을 만큼 머리는 돌아가겠지만 - 난 더 빨리 초조해졌을 겁니다. 살기 위해 매일 같이 몸부림쳐야하는 이런 곳이 아니라, 아예 아무런 할 일이 없는 독방에 날 가둬놨다면 난 며칠 만에 미쳤을 거고요. 내 희망은 그런 식으로 잘라야 했어요. 헌데 협력이 가능한 동지와 성가신 일거리들을 당신이 내게 남겨놓은 덕에, 난 여전히 멀쩡하네요. 더럽게 몸이 피곤하지만. 고마워요.

난 어떤 얘기든 당신에게 길게 하고 싶지 않은데다가, 솔직히 당신이 이 메시지 첫줄만 읽고 버릴 거 압니다. 두 개만 말하고 끝내죠. 첫째, 개는 어디선가 나타날 겁니다. 어디선가, 언젠가. 둘째, 잘 사십쇼. 이 조지 부시 같은 놈아.

Scott out.

 

(Scott)

 

 

145

 

계속해서 적색거성의 노화가 진행되면, 저밀도의 외층이 점차 부풀어 마침내 고밀도의 핵으로부터 분리가 된다. 대략 1천년-1만년의 시간에 걸쳐 분리된 외층은 ‘행성상성운(planetary nebula)’을 형성한다. 이는 초속 100km의 속도로 팽창하고 있으며, 약 10만년 뒤에 성운의 형태를 갖추다가 후에는 우주 공간으로 퍼져서 사라진다.

행성상성운이 흩어진 뒤에도 중심부에는 고온/고밀도의 별이 잔존하는데, 이를 백색왜성이라고 한다. 백색왜성의 표면 온도는 현재까지 관찰된 것 중 가장 고온도인 것이 15만도, 가장 저온도인 것이 약 5천도로, 전반적으로 매우 고온이다. 그러나 내부로부터 핵융합이 없기 때문에 열을 방출할 뿐 에너지를 생산하지는 않는다. 따라서 백색왜성의 온도는 시간이 지남에 따라 점차 낮아지게 되어있다. 비유적으로 말하면 백색왜성은 서서히 생명을 잃어가는 별이라 할 수 있다.

(중략)

주계열성 시리우스A의 동반성(companion star)은 백색왜성인 시리우스 B이다. 시리우스 B는 1867년 클라크에 의해 최초로 발견되었으며, 1915년에 이르러 그 성질이 명확히 규명되었다. 주계열성 시리우스 A의 빛이 상대적으로 너무 밝기 때문에 육안으로는 시리우스 B의 관측이 불가 ……

 

**콘도 노부히코 & 미야지마 히사에, [기초 천문학]**

 

 

146

 

**< 마그네틱스> 기자 스티븐 필비가 기록한 인터뷰 전문: : 22xx년 9월 30일 오후 5시 00분 [그리니치시(時) 기준]**

**: 퍼시 오도넬과의 대화, 2쪽 인용**

 

Q. 갑작스럽게 상태가 악화되었다고 들었다.

A. 2차 수술을 마친지 두 시간 정도 지났을 때였다. 환자의 맥박수가 급격하게 증가하기 시작했고, 산소가 심장으로 제대로 공급되지 않는 것이 관찰되었다. 폐색전이 의심되었고 관상동맥 폐색이 다시금 진행되고 있었다. 곳곳에서 혈전이 발생하는 것 같았다. 나는 Dr. 맥코이와 함께 바로 3차 수술로 들어가야 했다.

 

Q. 3차 수술 진행 상태는 어떠했는지 간단히 설명해 달라.

A. 최대한 쉽게 설명하자면, 3차 수술은 수술이라기보다는 환자의 심장과 폐가 기능을 잃어가는 모양을 손 놓고 지켜보는 일종의 ‘관람’에 더 가까웠다고 할 수 있다. 생각도 못한 곳에서 피가 엉겼다. 어떤 부분은 손 쓸 틈도 없이 괴사했다. 심장의 수축 및 이완 기능 이상이 지속되었다. 2차 수술을 통해 해놓았던 모든 조치가 거의 쓸모가 없어진 상황이었는데, 나로서는 경과가 그렇게 된 이유를 도저히 추측할 수가 없었다.

 

Q. Dr. 맥코이도 같은 의견이었는지?

A. 그렇다. 그는 누구보다도 당황한 것처럼 보였다. ‘괜한 짓을 했다’고 중얼거리기도 했다.

 

Q. 괜한 짓이라니?

A. 2차 때 승압제를 투여하였는데, 그것이 3차에 와서 오히려 독이 되었다고 여겨서 한 말이 아닐까 생각하는 중이다. 물론 이건 그저 나 혼자만의 추측에 지나지 않는다. 진짜 이유는 얼마든지 다를 수 있다. 2차 당시는 심박출량 변화를 위해 승압제 투여가 필요하다고 여겼고, 우리가 투여한 양이 과다한 정도는 아니었다.

 

Q, 언제 바이탈 사인이 멎었는가?

A. 수술 시작 후 80분이 지났을 때였다. 그 후 7분간 소생술을 시도했으나 반응이 없었다.

 

 

147

 

“아니! 꼰대들이 당신을 어떻게 생각하든 난 신경 안 써. 내가 아는 건, 당신이 무슨 짓을 저질렀든 간에 내가 당신을 절실하게 원한다는 거예요. 올슨의 공석은 계속 당신이 메우게 될 거야. 누구도 내 결정에 토를 달지 못할 거예요.

생각해봐요. 엔터프라이즈호를 원했잖아! 당신은 처음 보는 엔터프라이즈호 선원들 앞에서 능력을 보여줬고, 그 선원들 중에 당신을 대체할 만한 사람은 아무도 없고, 나는 함장이죠. 스콧. 레드 카펫은 내가 깔아놓을 거니까 당신은 그걸 밟기만 하면 돼요. 밟을 수 있을 때 밟아요. 어차피 모든 건 우연한 기회를 틈타서 쟁취하는 거라고요. 나한텐 당신을 잡을 기회가 왔어요. 놓치고 싶지 않아. 근데 이걸 놓치지 않으려면 당신 협조가 절대적으로 필요하거든요. 부탁합니다. 도와줘요. 난 당신이 필요해. 델타 베가로 절대 돌아가고 싶지 않고, 지난 일은 깊게 반성하고 있다고 그 자식들 앞에서 뻥 좀 쳐봐요. 그 다음은 내가 다 알아서 할 테니까!”

스코티는 그의 무릎 앞에 앉아있는 커크를 빤히 내려다보았다.

스타플리트 법정이 그의 복귀 문제를 도마 위에 올려놓기로 결정한 날 아침이었다.

 

 

148

 

**< 마그네틱스> 기자 스티븐 필비가 기록한 인터뷰 전문: : 22xx년 9월 30일 오후 5시 00분 [그리니치시(時) 기준]**

**: 퍼시 오도넬과의 대화, 3쪽 인용**

Q. 그 후 어떻게 되었는가?

A. 심장박동 및 감지되는 뇌파가 없는 상태에서 7분이 지났기 때문에, 사망 판정을 내리기로 했다. 나는 여전히 소생술을 시행중이던 Dr. 맥코이에게 ‘이제 끝났다’고 말했다. 그러나 그는 하던 일을 계속 했다.

 

Q. 그가 죽음을 받아들이지 않았는가?

A. 내 말을 들은 척도 하지 않았다. 나는 환자와 Dr. 맥코이 사이에 친분 관계가 있다는 점을 들어서 알고 있었으므로, 그가 정신적 공황 상태에 빠졌다고 판단하여 그를 수술실에서 내보내려고 했다. 그랬더니 그가 오히려 내 멱살을 잡고서 나를 문 밖으로 몰아냈다. 옆에서 말리던 레지던트까지 같이 쫓겨났다. 나머지 인원은 그를 저지하길 포기하고 스스로 수술실을 빠져나왔다. 보다시피 내 덩치가 작은 편이 아닌데도 불구하고, 그 사람의 힘을 배겨낼 수가 없었다.

 

Q. 그가 실제로는 ……

A. 내가 보기에는 그는 정말로 판단력을 잃은 상태였다. 그가 뭔가를 기대해서 우리를 쫓아내고 그곳에 남아있던 것이 아니다.

 

 

149

 

쌍성계를 이루고 있는 별 중에서 A별은 아직 주계열성 단계에 있고, B별은 이미 생을 마감한 백색왜성인 경우를 보자. 백색왜성 B의 높은 중력은 주계열성 A의 외부층의 가스체를 흡수한다. 이런 식으로 유입된 가스(대체로 수소)는 백색왜성 표면에 차곡차곡 쌓이게 된다. 백색왜성 표면에 상당량의 수소가 쌓이게 되면, 이 수소들이 중력에 의해 수축되어 급격하게 핵융합을 일으키기 시작한다.

 

동반성에서 유입된 연료로 백색왜성이 다시 빛을 내기 시작하는 것이다.

 

**콘도 노부히코 & 미야지마 히사에, [기초 천문학]**

 

150

 

본즈는 자신의 작품이 스코티의 목숨을 빠른 속도로 끝장내고 있다는 것만큼은 정말로 인정할 수가 없었다. 인정하면 앞으로 두 번 다시는 손가락 사이에 메스를 끼울 수 없고, 엔터프라이즈호로 오를 생각조차 못할 것 같았기 때문이다. 그러나 인정해야했다. 사고 직후 제일 심각하게 손상되었으며, 시뮬레이터에서는 분명 혈청 주입을 통해 상태가 호전될 것으로 나타났던 부분들. 얼어 죽을 녹색으로 빛난 곳들부터 우선적으로 죽어가기 시작했던 것이다.

혈청을 주입했음에도 불구하고 파괴된 혈관들이 조금도 복구되지 않았다는 사실을, 2차 수술을 집도하면서 알게 되었을 때 기대를 접었어야 했다. 물론 그는 그러지 못했다.

2차 수술이 끝나고 3차 수술이 시작되는 사이에 본즈는 혼자 스코티가 누워있는 중환자실에 세 번 들어갔다 나왔다. 단시간에 대량의 재료를 대줘야 했던 커크는 채혈 도중 문자 그대로 뻗을 위기까지 갔다. 본즈는 극한까지 가달라고 커크에게 직접 부탁한 적은 없었다. 그러나 그는 커크가 그런 식으로 나서는 것을 적극적으로 말리지 않았다. 그리고…결과는 본즈의 눈앞에 지옥 같은 형태로 나타났을 따름이다. 환자에게 네 번이나 투여된 혈청의 존재 자체를 모르는 세인트 바솔로뮤 병원 수술팀은 말없이 초조한 눈빛을 교환했다.

“닥터 맥코이, 이제 끝났습니다.”

그렇게 말한 인간뿐만 아니라, 그 말 비슷한 말을 내뱉은 놈들까지 싹 다 문 밖에 내팽개친 다음 본즈는 홀로 수술실에 남았다. 차가운 땀이 콧날을 타고 흘러내렸다. 눈을 찌르는 밝기의 조명, 그 아래 놓인 새하얀 얼굴의 스코티, 직선을 그리는 심전도 그래프와 뇌파 그래프만이 그의 앞에 놓여있었다. 그 두 가지 직선이 본즈의 죄의식에 지울 수 없는 밑줄을 그었다. 밑줄 아래로 환청이 지나갔다.

_(오 세상에 봐라 멍청아 이게 네가 한 짓의 엔딩이지)_

“절대 아냐.”

내 계산이 틀렸던 적 없어. 내가 죽음을 앞당긴 게 아냐. 내가 괜한 짓을 한 게 … 나 때문에 일찍 죽은 게 아니야! … 심장이 멈춘 지 9분이 지났지만 본즈는 호흡기를 제거하지 않았다. 제세동기도 계속해서 가동시켰다. 뻣뻣하게 굳어진 손으로 스코티의 이마를 더듬었다. 그는 땀 때문에 점점 눈앞이 흐려지는 것을 느꼈다.

아버지라면 이 상황에서 어떻게 행동했을지 그는 짐작할 수 있었다. 본즈가 소파를 붙잡고 걸음마를 할 적부터 닥터 맥코이 시니어가 잠꼬대처럼 툭툭 내뱉은 말이 있다. ‘희망의 유통기한을 보라.’ 의사가 환자에게 기대를 걸 수 있는 시간에는 한도가 있다는 뜻이다. 유통기한이 지나면 무슨 희망이든 가차 없이 쓰레기통에 처박아야 할 의무가 있다. 그러나 레너드 맥코이는 지금만큼은 아버지의 정신을 따를 수가 없었다. 경우가 다르니까. 아버지는 최소한 자기 손으로 유통기한을 단축시키는 머저리 같은 짓은 하지 않았다.

_(끝났어)_

“제발…….”

좀 움직여! 영원히 한 자리에 고정되어 있을 것 같은 직선을 보며 그는 마음속으로 비명을 질렀다. 스콧이 침묵 속에서 일어날 수 있다면 세상 모든 비난을 여과 없이 들어야 한대도 좋았다. 엿 같은 스팍이 그의 유언장을 들고 있는 최후의 인간으로 남지 못하기를 빌었다. 스코티가 강렬한 스코틀랜드식 욕을 동원해 자신을 몰상식한 놈이라고 비난하고 스팍에게 욕을 퍼부을 수 있길 바랐다. 그는 산소 측정기를 다시 조정했다.

그 때 철문을 뚫고 체콥의 목소리가 흘러들어왔다. 체콥은 뭔가 다급한 투였고, 목소리를 알 수 없는 누군가가 그에게 무어라 말해주고 있는 것이 들렸다. 본즈는 문 쪽을 돌아보았다. 문에 달린 동그란 유리창을 통해 간호사 한명이 그를 무표정하게 지켜보고 있었다. 그 옆으로 체콥의 얼굴이 슥 나타났다가, 곧바로 사라졌다. 그 모습에 본즈는 등줄기가 짜릿해지는 것을 느꼈다. 사람을 나락으로 떨어뜨리는 짜릿함이었다.

 

 

151

 

**Он умер!**

 

152

 

**라잔 두카린이 커크에게 보낸 메시지**

 

함장님, 말씀하신대로 탐사 일지 보조 자료 정리해서 전송했는데 아직 확인하지 않으신 것 같아서 메시지 드립니다. 네 시간 전에 보내드렸으니 확인해주세요. (Dukarien)

 

함장님, 지금 메일 확인 어려우십니까? (Dukarien)

 

다시 보내봤습니다, 커크 함장님. 이 메시지 보이십니까? (Dukarien)

 


	3. Bottomless pit

153

 

그러나 응답이 없는 일방적인 사랑은 단지 비참하기만 한 것입니까? 우리가 부분적으로 알고 부분적으로 예언하는 일은 단지 온전한 것의 도래 이전에 할 수 있는 무의미한 행위에 불과한가요? 학자들이 최종점을 향하는 동안 그들의 발밑에는 먼지의 산이 쌓이게 됩니다. 과거에는 그 먼지들이 영원히 넘지 못하리라고 생각했던 견고한 벽을 이루고 있었으나 이제는 미지의 시대를 가리키는 유산으로 남았을 뿐이죠. 최종 이론을 향하는 동안, 최종 이론이라고 착각했던 것들은 어느새 우리가 포용할 수 있는 거리 안으로 근접하는 것을 볼 수 있습니다 ……

 

**알베르츠 베르진시, [팔라스의 밤]**

 

 

154

 

**< 마그네틱스> 기자 스티븐 필비가 기록한 인터뷰 전문: : 22xx년 9월 30일 오후 5시 00분 [그리니치시(時) 기준]**

**: 퍼시 오도넬과의 대화, 3쪽 인용**

 

Q. 밖에서 가만히 대기하고 있었는가?

A. 직접 들어갈순 없어서, 일단 근처에 있던 보호자 측에 사망 사실을 알리고 경비팀을 불렀다. 계속해서 그런 식으로 그가 수술실을 점거하고 있는 것을 방치할 수는 없었으니까. 그리고 경비들과 함께 문을 열었을때 나는 자리에 가만히 서있는 닥터 맥코이와 눈이 마주쳤다. 내 생애 그렇게 놀란 적은 처음이었다.

 

Q. 바이탈 사인이 다시 잡히고 있었나?

A. 심정지 후 14분이 지났을 때였다.

 

 

155

**스팍과 라잔 두카린 사이에 오고 간 메시지**

 

사정상 제가 대신 확인했습니다. 허락은 받았습니다. (Spock)

 

아, 알겠습니다. 감사합니다. (Dukarien)

 

 

156

 

하지만 그는 살아갈거예요 - 내가 살기를 그칠때까지.

 

**바이런의 시, [사랑의 기원] 중에서**

 

 

157

 

그는 의식의 밑바닥으로부터 아주 서서히 올라왔다. 올라간다는 자각조차 생기지 않을 정도로 느린 속도였다.

맨 마지막에는 무거운 커튼이 되어 빛을 가리고 있는 눈꺼풀을 열어젖혔는데, 그건 수십년간 올려본 적 없는 무대의 두꺼운 막을 처음 올리는 것만큼이나 힘든 과정이었다. 하얀 빛 때문에 얼굴을 찡그리고 있는데 무언가 시커먼 것이 불쑥 나타나 시야를 가렸다.

“야.”

본즈의 얼굴이 코끝이 맞닿을만한 거리에 있었다.

“깼냐.”

스코티는 대답 없이 눈살을 다시 찌푸렸다. 그는 아직도 현실의 문간에만 발을 들인 상태라 지금 눈에 보이는 것이 닥터의 얼굴인지, 아니면 매우 화난 부엉이의 얼굴인지 분간할 수가 없었다. 그가 눈을 감은 상태에서 마지막으로 보았던 것은 검은 우주였는데, 그는 아직도 거기에 반신을 담그고 있는 느낌이었다. 여전히 멍한 스코티의 눈을 보고 본즈는 침대 위로 굽혔던 상체를 일으켰다.

“3주 넘게 퍼잤으면 이젠 좀 질릴때도 됐는데. 흠. 평생 잘 잠을 여기서 일시불로 다 쓰고 있나봐? 하기사 넌 평소엔 자라고 두들겨패도 꿋꿋하게 안 자는 놈이니까, 차라리 이렇게 왕창 자는게 나을지도 모르지.”

그는 링거액이 투입되는 속도를 조절하는 버튼을 누르면서 중얼거렸다. 어쩐지 흥분을 감추지 못하는 것처럼 보였다.

“… 닥터.”

스코티는 고개를 가누려고 했다.

“움직이지마. 움직이면 죽여버린다.”

닥터는 반쯤은 험악하고 반쯤은 유쾌한 톤으로 말하며 스코티의 머리를 손으로 눌렀다.

“뼈가 다 붙긴 했지만 아직 전신이 몸살난 것처럼 뻐근할거야. 상체를 네 마음대로 일으키고 싶거든 일주일은 더 기다려. 쓸데없이 꿈틀댈거면 잠이나 더 자시오, 미스터.”

그제야 스코티는 목에 아주 얇지만 단단한 특수재질의 깁스가 감겨있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 그는 잠긴 목소리로 말했다.

“본즈.”

“왜.”

본즈가 스코티를 내려다 보았다.

“여기 어디야?”

“천국으로 보이냐?”

“네가 내 앞에 있으니 그건 절대 아니겠지.”

“아이고, 그러세요? 너 진짜 정신머리는 변한게 없네.”

본즈는 체념했다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

“정신줄 놓은 김에 근본부터 왕창 리셋될 줄 알았건만.”

“그러길 바라?”

스코티는 웃음기가 없는 목소리로 말했다. 피로가 머리 위로 밀려오고 있었다. 부드러운 구름이 이마를 때리고 있는 느낌이었다. 누군가 코를 고는 소리가 공기 중에 희미하게 섞여 들어오는 듯 했다.

“다시 리셋시켜 볼까?”

“관둬. 시도할거면 백오십년은 살아보고 하던가.”

본즈는 툴툴거렸다.

“너 아직 여기가 어딘지 말 안 해줬어.”

“런던에 있는 그냥 그런 병원. 거기의 꼭대기. 내가 이제 런던이라면 이가 갈린다. 세상에 의사가 일할 데가 이 염병할 도시밖에 없다면 난 그냥 거리에서 빌어먹고 살려고. 왜 죄다 이 동네에서 죽었다 깨어나는 건데? 여기가 베다니 옆이야 뭐야?”

그는 가운 주머니에서 진찰기를 꺼내 스코티의 목과 가슴 사이에 디밀고는, 공항에서 세관원이 수상한 박스를 검역하듯이 그의 상태를 철저하게 훑었다. 스코티는 얌전히 있었다. 지금으로선 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 검사 결과를 보는 본즈의 눈엔 불만이 가득 맺혔다.

“너는 왜 죽어라 잠만 재웠는데도 상태가 이 모양이야.”

“너무 건강한가?”

스코티가 대꾸했다.

“다리 밑에서 막 튀어나온 노숙자처럼 건강하지. 집어치워. 혈압은 왜 또 이래?”

그는 명백히 저혈압을 나타내는 수치를 스코티에게 보여주며 짜증을 냈다. 스코티는 강렬한 회합을 갖기 일보 직전인 본즈의 미간을 보면서 웃는 건지 우는 건지 모를 표정을 지었다.

“설마 그게 내 잘못이라곤 하지마. 난 아무 짓도 안하고 자기만 했으니까.”

“웃기시네. 내 노력이 완전 씹어먹혔잖아!”

본즈는 진찰기를 협탁 위에 신경질적으로 떨구며 말했다.

“넌 여기 실려 오기 훨씬 전에도 이랬는데 여기 가둬놓은 지금도 변한게 없단 말야! 저혈당은 보너스고. 솔직히 말해라. 넌 꿈에서도 밥 안 먹고 살지?”

“잠깐. 지금 뭐라고?”

스코티가 인상을 쓰며 물었다. 순간적으로 들려온 정체모를 큰 소리에 본즈의 마지막 말이 묻혀버렸기 때문이다. 본즈는 큰 소리가 난 쪽을 힐끗 돌아보았다. 그를 따라 스코티도 눈을 돌렸다. 그곳에서 지축을 울리는 굉음이 다시 한 번 났다. 비로소 스코티는 아까 희미하게 들었던 코고는 소리가 단순한 환청이 아니었음을 깨달았다. 구석에 놓인 소파 위에서 누군가 고개를 쿠션에 깊게 처박고 자고 있었다.

스코티는 순식간에 찬물을 뒤집어쓴 기분이 들었다.

“아, 넌 들어본 적 없나? 저 놈 콧구녕 속에 케네디 공항이 두개쯤 들어있다니까. 잠만 자면 뭔 비행기가 수백 대씩 날아가는 소리가 들려. 내가 쟤랑 룸메이트랍시고 한방 쓸 시절에 얼마나 괴로웠을지 좀 짐작이 가니?”

본즈의 목소리는 무심했다. 태풍 맞은 볏짚다발 같은 머리카락들이 소파 위에서 꿈틀거렸고, 몇 초 동안 코고는 소리가 멎었다. 그러더니 다시 제트기 이륙하는 소리가 들려왔다. 숨이 턱턱 막힐만한 자세를 취하고도 코골이의 주인공은 잘 자고 있는 듯 보였다.

“닥터!”

스코티는 본즈의 팔을 붙잡고 소리치려고 했다. 왜 저 인간이 여기 있어? 그러나 그 말은 어물거릴 수밖에 없었는데, 본즈가 갑작스레 진지한 태도로 돌변해서 자신을 보고 있었기 때문이다.

“스코티. 저 자식은 네가 깨어날 때까지 여기 처박혀 있으려고 했어. 덕분에 보고고 나발이고 죄다 묵사발내고 징계까지 먹을 뻔한 걸 남들이 겨우 뜯어 말렸지. 평일에는 일 끝나는 밤에 찾아왔는데, 오늘은 일요일이라 하루 종일 저러고 있던거야.”

“…….”

지금은 저주받은 주둥아리도 움직여주지 않았다.

“짐이 뭔 짓을 했건 반쯤은 용서해. 네게 쓸 혈청 만드느라고 거의 매일 짐의 피를 뽑아야 했거든. 뻥 좀 보태서 몇 갤런은 뽑았어. 새 혈청 아이디어 자체를 저 놈이 주기도 했고… 죽어도 다신 안 볼 사이 될거 아니라면 이쯤에서 대충 화해했으면 좋겠네.”

“나는,”

그러나 본즈는 잠시 동안은 말하지 말라는 뜻에서 손가락을 입 앞에 세워보였다.

“어쨌든 널 살리기 위해서 고군분투한건 사실이니까. 그래서 그러는 거야. 그건 그렇고 난 너한테 미안해야 할 일이 좀 있는데, 그 중 하나가… 네가 깨어나자마자 스팍이랑 대면하게 만든 거야. 아, 이런……. 네 시에 온다고 했으니 딱 8분 있으면 오겠네. 네가 오늘이나 내일 깨어날 것 같다고 했더니 그 논리병 환자가 할 일 마치면 여기로 오겠다고 하더라고.”

그는 말을 마치고 스코티를 바라보았지만 스코티는 어떤 말도 할 수가 없었다.

 

 

158

 

제임스 커크는 살아있는 아버지는 태어나서 단 한 순간도 본 적이 없다. 사진에, 그림에, 영상에, 텍스트에, 동상에, 기억과 가르침에 박제된 조지의 이미지가 시시때때로 짐의 어깨를 짓누른다. 그러나 그것들은 조지 커크의 어떤 단면들만 이루고 있을 뿐이다. 달의 뒷면처럼 그림자 속에 감추어진 ‘사람 같은’ 아버지의 모습을 짐은 볼 수 없다. 볼 기회를 영영 잃어버렸다.

커크는 부족한 사랑을 받고 자란 작자들이 으레 그렇듯이, 부모에게서 애정을 거의 기대하지 않았지만 아예 기대를 놓지도 않았다. 그는 위노나의 기분이 이따금 둥둥 뜰 때 (음주에는 순기능도 많았다) 그녀에게 말을 걸어서 대답을 받았다. 그녀는 기분이 좋을 때면 아들과 자신의 인생에 드리워진 한 사람의 그림자를 망각했다.

“들어가서 안자고 여기서 뭐해?”

어느 날 늦게 집에 돌아온 짐은, 나른한 표정으로 카우치 위에 늘어져 있는 어머니를 보며 물었다. 때탄 체크무늬 카우치가 어머니의 정부였다. 헤드도 있고 매트리스도 있는 진짜 침대는 소박맞은 본처가 되어 입을 다물고 방 한구석에서 늙어갔다.

“조지를 기다리지.”

위노나의 목소리는 깊은 꿈에 젖어있었다. 짐은 한 뼘만큼 열려있게 슬리퍼를 끼워 고정시켜 놓은 현관문을 떠올리고는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“그 인간이 어느 세월에 오는데?”

“좀 있으면 올 거래. 우리보고 먼저 저녁 먹으라고 했어. 탁자 위에 상 차려놨으니까 가서 먹으렴.”

“차려놨다고?”

“가서 봐봐. 엄만 아까 먹었어.”

위노나가 말했다.

짐이 반신반의하면서 부엌에 들어서자 진짜로 탁자 위에 2인분의 빵과 햄버그 스테이크, 샐러드가 노란 접시에 담겨 올려져있는 것이 보였다. 빵은 굽지도 않은 식빵이었고 햄버그와 샐러드는 봉지만 뜯으면 완성되는 인스턴트 제품이었지만, 그래도 음식은 음식이었다. 식탁보는 새 것으로 바뀌어 있었고 식탁 중간에 놓인 것은 무려 장미가 꽂힌 화병이었다. 그것도 시들지 않은 흰 장미가 꽂힌.

짐은 이 괴이한 이벤트에 어떻게 반응해야할지 몰라 주춤하다가, 문득 자신의 생일이 아직 지나지 않았다는 사실을 떠올렸다. 그 날은 그가 태어나 열네 번째로 맞은 생일이었고, 위노나에게는 치료할 수 없는 마음의 병이 생긴지 딱 14년이 되는 날이었다.

“조지 몫은 냉장고에 넣어놔.”

어머니의 목소리가 거실에서 날아왔다.

“더 놔두면 상할 거야.”

짐은 그렇게 했다. 랩으로 그릇을 둘둘 감싼 다음 냉장고에 그것을 처넣고 냉장고문을 발로 차서 닫았다. 그리고 자기 몫은 보지도 않은 채 거실로 쿵쿵 걸어와 소리쳤다.

“저게 다 뭐야?”

“밥이지.”

어머니는 게슴츠레한 눈으로 짐을 보며 대꾸했다. 그녀의 손이 닿는 범위에 뚜껑이 열린 위스키 병 하나와 맥주 두 병이 놓여있었다. 짐은 그것들이 비워진지 얼마 되지 않았다는 사실을 짐작했다. 그는 쿠션을 뒤로 던지고 어머니 맞은편에 있는 카우치에 털썩 주저앉았다.

그가 물었다.

“미쳤어?”

“왜?”

그녀는 영문을 모르겠다는 표정이었다.

“됐어.”

짐은 뇌를 털어내려는 것 마냥 머리를 양손으로 퍽퍽 두들기고는 자리에 벌렁 누워버렸다. 어머니는 항상 미쳐있었고 오늘은 그나마 건설적인 방향으로 미친 편이었다. 그러나 그는 더 이상 이런 일들을 다행스럽게 여기고 싶지 않았다. 더는 어머니에게 휘말리길 원하지 않았다. 독립하기 전에 자신이 같이 돌아버리지 않으리라는 보장이 시간이 지남에 따라 점점 희미해져 가는 느낌이 들어서 두려웠다. 어머니를 좀먹는 시간이 언젠간 자신도 먹잇감으로 삼을 수가 있었다.

“그이는 이상해.” 어머니가 중얼거렸다.

“뭐가.” 짐은 이마에 손을 올리며 대꾸했다.

“‘늦게 오면 밥이고 뭐고 없다’고 협박을 하면 그걸 곧이곧대로 믿어……. 난 맨날 조지가 돌아올 때까지 식탁에 앉아서 미련하게 깨있었는데. 안 그런 적이 없었어. 몇 년을 그랬다구. 그런데도 밤늦게 퇴근할 때마다, 꼭 피자 박스를 손에 달랑달랑 매달고서 죄인 같은 얼굴을 해갖고는 집으로 기어들어온다니까…….”

“그리고 엄마한테 존나 혼났겠지.”

“응.”

“학습 능력이 없는 거야.”

“맞아. 맨날 놀라고 맨날 혼나.” 위노나의 말투에 짙은 감동이 어렸다. “정말이지 멍청하게 그게 뭐람.”

“차라리 아빠가 완전히 멍청했더라면 좋았겠지!”

커크는 누운 채 짜증을 냈다. 그러나 어머니는 그의 말은 전혀 듣지 못한 사람처럼 여전히 꿈꾸는 눈으로 허공을 응시하며 말했다.

“난 바보 같은 데가 있는 사람이 좋아. 내가 감싸줘야 할 것 같잖아.”

그 바보 같은 구석 때문에 본인은 개죽음 당하고 당신은 반쯤 죽었으며, 그 아들은 차마 죽지 못해 살아가는 인간 좀비가 됐다고 쏘아붙여야 하는지 짐은 진심으로 고민했다. 그는 이미 그런 식으로 어머니에게 여러 번 화살을 날린 전례가 있었다. 그건 활을 든 그 자신에게도 상처를 줄지언정 그녀를 일시적으로 입 닥치게 하는 효과적인 방법이었다. 그러나 어느 날 입을 다문 어머니의 눈을 보면서, 짐은 언젠가 자신의 화살통이 텅 비는 날이 오리라고 직감했다. 세월이 가도 사라지지 않는 끈질긴 감정은 조지에 대한 위노나의 사랑뿐만이 아니었던 것이다. 짐의 일부는 여전히 어머니에게 안기고 싶어 했다.

“지미.”

생각에 잠겨있던 짐은 느닷없이 자신을 부르는 목소리에 깜짝 놀랐다. 어머니가 어느새 옆으로 누워 그를 바라보고 있었다.

“왜?”

“지미보이. 앞으로는…….”

그녀는 말을 멈추고 잠시 눈을 굴렸다.

“앞으로는?”

“앞으로는 있지.”

“응.”

“피자는 시키지 말자.”

“…….”

짐이 눈을 크게 뜨는 순간 그녀는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “더는 싫단 말이야!”

그녀가 몇 년 만에 터뜨린 맑은 웃음이었다. 짐에게 그것은 둑을 무너뜨리는 물결이나 다름없었다. 그는 어머니의 가늘어진 눈과 벌어진 입, 볼 언저리를 맴도는 순수한 기운으로부터 한 사람에게 끝없이 사랑받았던 미국 처녀의 흔적을 읽어냈다. 잠깐 읽는 것만으로도 그녀를 사랑한 사람은 모든 면에서 깨끗했다는 것을 쉽게 유추할 수 있었다.

위노나의 행복은 조지의 모습을 구성하는 모자이크의 조각이었다. 어머니의 미소가, 그녀에게 푹 빠져 살던 천진하고 융통성 없는 어느 젊은 남자의 웃음을 흐릿하게 비추었다. 그 표정은 교과서 어디에도 실리지 않는다. 어떤 사진이나 흉상에도 떠오르지 않으며 그림으로는 표현이 불가능하다. 신실한 동료들의 증언 속에서도 찾을 수 없다. 오직 아내였던 여자만이 간직하는 달의 뒷면이다. 짐은 그것을 가까이에서 포착하는 순간 ‘진짜’ 아버지의 일부를 보았다. 역사에서 유리된 남자, 한 개인을.

그딴 건 보기 싫었다.

본 적 없다고 해서 보고 싶었던 것이 아니다.

(조지를 기다리지 조지를)

“더는 싫어!” 위노나가 깔깔 웃었다.

커크는 사랑을 이해할 수가 없었다. 한 쪽만 보아도 다른 쪽을 떠올릴 수 있을 만큼의 진한 연결이 왜 사람과 사람 사이에 필요한지 몰랐다. 한 사람이 자기 존재를 다른 사람의 가슴에 각인시키는 일, 짝 없이는 온전하지 못한 부절(符節)이 되기를 사람들 스스로 소망하는 이유를 납득할 수 없었다.

아버지를 잃은 어머니는 반신을 잃은 인간과 똑같았다. 혼자서는 일어서지 못했다. 일어서야할 이유마저 잃어버렸다. 어머니에게 아버지는 너무 깊게 파고들어있었다. 사랑은 결국 이런 것이 아닌가. 남에게 나를 내어주고 잠재적 장애를 받아들이는 것. 다른 이에게 나를 파괴할 권한을 신탁하는 것. 생명줄을 내 손 아닌 다른 손에 내맡기는 행위로부터 행복을 찾는 것. 커크는 포기했다. 그런 말도 안 되는 괴물을 몸과 마음 안으로 들인다는 것이 두려웠다. 어머니는 그 두려움을 항상 배가시켰다.

그는 어른이 된 이후 집에서 나와 수많은 사람을 거쳤다. 마음속에 빈자리가 있다는 것 자체는 인정할 수 있었으므로. 그러나 그는 누구도 거기에 영원히 머물지 않기를 바랐다. 모두가 발도장도 찍지 않고 바로 나갔으면 했다. 자신 또한 누군가의 마음속에 영원히 들어앉지 않기를 소망했다. 그는 방랑벽 가득한 바람, 시간이 흐르면 저절로 옅어지는 하나의 냄새가 되길 원했다. 그러는 편이 좋았다.

 

 

159

 

본즈는 스코티의 체온이 37.7도라는 사실만 재차 확인한 다음 스팍의 뒤로 물러났다. 스팍의 까만 눈이 병실 전체를 한번 쓱 훑었다가, 구석에 구겨져있는 커크에게로 잠깐 향했다. 그리고는 다시 침상 위에 있는 사내에게로 되돌아왔다. 때마침 커크의 코골이도 일시적으로 멎은 탓에 병실은 조용했다.

스코티는 면허증에 붙일 사진을 찍을 때처럼 굳은 표정을 하고 스팍을 보고 있었다.

“오랜만에 뵙습니다.”

스팍의 인사에 아무 반응이 없는 스코티에게 본즈가 필사적으로 손을 파닥거리며 신호를 보냈다. ‘… 얌마. 인사정도는 받아줘. 인사는! 인사! 야아!’ 그러나 스코티의 입은 계속 열리지 않았다. 정작 스팍은 반응이 있든 없든 신경 쓰지 않을 작정이었는지 알아서 뒷말을 이어갔다.

“의식 불명 상태에 놓이셨던 기간이 총 22일이로군요. 함장님과 저, 닥터 맥코이를 포함한 다수의 선원들이 미스터 스콧의 상태를 매우 걱정했습니다만, 오늘 무사히 깨어나셔서 다행입니다. 당신의 부재가 선원들의 심리와 업무 진행에 적지 않은 영향을 끼쳤습니다. 미스터 스콧이 빠른 시일 내에 회복을 거쳐서 차질 없이 업무에 복귀하실 수 있기를 희망하고 있습니다.”

종족 특성을 감안하면 따뜻한 진심을 담은 내용을 말하고 있는 것이 분명함에도 불구하고, 더없이 정중하게 체포 영장을 읊는 것처럼 들리는 스팍의 말을 들으며 본즈는 이마를 쳤다. ‘와-진짜, 이놈한테 무슨 친근한 멘트를 맡긴 내가 병신이지. 왜 하필 오늘 이 놈한테 전화를 했더라?’ 말없이 눈만 굴리는 스코티를 탓할 때가 아니었다. 스팍이 말했다.

“예상치 못했던 심각한 사고였기 때문에 모두들 굉장히 충격을 받았습니다. 이 점을 당신이 알았으면 합니다.”

“…….”

“당신이 구조된 건 행운이었습니다.”

“…….”

“만약 통상적인 방식으로 생각했다면 당신의 행방을 제 때 찾지 못했을 가능성이 87.3%입니다. 그러나 발상의 전환을 거쳐, 당신이라는 사람의 특수한 성향을 고려한 덕에 늦기 전에 찾을 수 있었습니다. 물론 ‘늦기 전’이라고 표현했다고 해서, 당신이 발견되었을 때 상태가 양호했다고 말씀드리려는 것은 아닙니다. 그때 숨은 붙어있었지만 대처하기에 꽤 늦은 상태였죠.”

그는 본즈의 째려보는 눈길에도 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 계속했다.

“당신의 생존은 낮은 확률을 뚫고 이루어진 것입니다. 세인트 바솔로뮤 병원으로 이송된 이후 닥터 맥코이가 다른 외과의들을 이끌고 총 네 차례에 걸쳐 당신의 수술을 집도했습니다. 칸의 혈청과 유사한 짐의 혈청의 제작 역시 닥터께서 맡으셨죠. 4차 수술을 제외한 1, 2, 3차 수술은 성공률이 낮았으며, 3차 수술 도중 한번 사망에 이르셨지만…….”

“잠깐, 잠깐, 잠깐!!!” 점점 황망함이 가득 차오르는 스코티의 눈을 보다 못한 본즈가 결국 스팍의 어깨를 붙잡았다.

“자네 지금 나 대신해서 지난 경과 보고하러 오셨는가? 아님 나 칭찬하러?”

“경과보고가 필요하다고 생각해서 말씀드리는 것뿐입니다.” 스팍이 말했다.

“그건 그냥 나한테 맡기고 넌 인사나 해라, 좀. 잠도 덜 깨서 얼떨떨한 놈한테 국정 감사 결과 발표하는 것도 아니고 이게 무슨…….”

“혈청, 뭐요?”

스코티가 끼어들자 바로 본즈와 스팍의 시선이 그에게 향했다. 스코티는 기운 없는 목소리로 말했다.

“지금 하나도 이해가 안되는데요……. 당신이 하는 얘기.”

스팍이 급하게 본즈에게 고개를 돌려 물었다.

“요점조차 설명을 하지 않으셨습니까?”

본즈는 이마를 다시 한번 치며 대꾸했다. “부함장님아, 저 놈은 일어난 지 이제 15분 됐거든. 너 들이닥치기 전에 내가 진찰하기도 바빠 죽겠는데 뭐 미주알고주알 쟤한테 얘기할 틈이나 있었을 것 같아? 그게 번갯불에 콩 볶아먹듯 후다닥 해치울 수 있는 얘기냐?”

“닥터, 시간 낭비를 하시지 않았습니까.”

“얼씨구, 병문안이랍시고 와가지곤 쓸데없는 말만 줄줄이 뱉어내는 게 누군데 지금…….”

“경과보고가 필요합니다. 제 말을 막으실 타당한 이유가 없었습니다.”

“You fucking green-blooded bastard, 이거 보세요, 내 말은 너 같이 앞뒤 뚝뚝 잘라먹고 멋대가리 없이 말하면 전혀 이해도 안 되거니와…….”

본즈는 이제나 저제나 스팍과는 상극을 달리는 인간이었다. 그는 스팍과 계속 티격태격하다가 스코티가 굉장히 재미없는 스탠딩 코미디를 보는 표정으로 자신들의 말싸움을 구경하고 있다는 것을 깨닫고는, 스팍의 말을 중간에 뚝 끊어 싸움을 중단했다. 그 후 논쟁의 대상이 된 환자를 단호하게 손가락으로 가리켰다. 스팍은 눈썹을 들어 올리며 스코티를 돌아보았다. 그가 물었다.

“누구에게 설명을 듣길 원하십니까?”

“저한테 선택권이 있어요?” 스코티가 눈을 깜박이며 되물었다.

본즈가 스팍을 밀치고 앞으로 나섰다.

“열불 터져서 내가 한다, 내가. 혈청 얘기는 스팍 오기 전에 했었지?”

“혈청을 짐의…피로 만들었다고. 근데 무슨 소리인지 모르겠어.”

“엔터프라이즈호 안에서 사고를 당한 널 뒤늦게 커크와 체콥이 발견해서 병원으로 끌고 왔을 땐 이미 네 몸 전체가 엉망진창이 된 상황이었어. 특히 심장이랑 폐가 거의 찌그러져 있었지. 칸의 혈청이라도 쓰지 않고서는 널 도저히 살릴 수가 없었지만, 칸에 대한 자료는 이미 스타플리트에서 하나부터 열까지 압수해버려서 난 거의 포기한 상태였다. 그때 짐이 나섰어. 자기의 체질도 칸과 비슷하게 변했으니 자신의 피로 혈청을 만들 수도 있을 거라고 주장하더군.”

본즈가 말을 멈추고 잠시 생각을 고르는 사이에 스팍이 말을 이었다.

“부활한 짐의 회복력이 칸의 그것에 필적하는 정도는 아니었지만, 보통 인간은 월등히 뛰어넘는 수준이었기 때문에 그런 제안이 가능했던 겁니다. 물론 혈청이 당신 몸에서 거부 반응을 일으킬 가능성을 배제할 수는 없었습니다. 충분한 실험이 선행되지 않았기 때문에 결과를 정확히 예측할 수가 없는 상태였죠. 그러나 짐과 닥터 맥코이는 혈청 제작을 강행했습니다.”

“강행할 수밖에 없었지. 어차피 이래 죽으나 저래 죽으나 마찬가지라면 뭐라도 해보고 죽는 게 낫지 않겠어! 짐도 나랑 똑같이 생각했고.”

본즈가 손을 휘저었다. 그러고 나서 그는 망설이는 어조로 덧붙였다.

“그렇게 생각했다가 나중에 후회하긴 했지만.”

“혈청의 작용 기전이 닥터가 예상한 것과 달랐습니다. 2차 수술 진입 전 처음 투여했던 혈청은 당신의 생존 가능성을 더 낮추는 결과를 가져왔죠. 당신이 살아날 가능성보다는 수술 도중 사망할 가능성이 훨씬 큰 상황이었습니다. 저는 혈청 사용을 바로 중단하자고 주장했지만, 닥터는 이를 수용하지 않으셨습니다.”

“그거야 나는 누구처럼 뭘 칼같이 포기하는 성정이 아니거든요.”

본즈는 신경질적으로 자기 귀를 잡아당겼다.

“이 비슷한 초기 거부반응이 커크를 소생시킬 때에도 나타나긴 했었어. 투약 관련 시뮬레이션은 혈청은 성공 확률을 실패 확률보다 높게 계산했고. 그걸 최대한 믿고서 다시 투여했지. 그랬더니 웬걸, 없던 핏덩어리가 여기저기서 생겨나질 않나, 혈관이 망가져서 출혈이 막 일어나고 조직들이 우르르 죽어가질 않나… 그쯤 되니까 내가 내 손을 씹어버리고 싶더라고.”

“아마 세포 차원에서 대대적인 리부트가 일어났던 것 같습니다.”

스팍은 스코티의 눈을 응시하며 말했다. 스코티가 전혀 감동받지 않은 것인지, 아니면 어느 순간부터 놀라길 포기한 것인지 그로서는 알 수가 없었다.

“당신은 한번 사망했습니다. 그 후 되살아났고요.”

“아마 혈청이, 너무 크게 손상된 부분은 아예 파괴해버린 다음에 다시 태어나게 만드는 기능을 하는 것 같았어. 죽은 조직들이 어느 순간부터 천천히 재생되는 것이 보였지. 바이탈 사인이 살아난 이후부터 갑자기 심장 기능이 정상에 가깝게 돌아오기 시작했고. 다른 의사들이 다 같이 놀라 뒤집어지는데도 이유를 설명할 수가 없어서 곤란했지만 … 스타플리트에 걸렸다간 뭔 일이 생길지 모르니 오리발 내밀고 닥치는 수밖에. 4차 수술에서 비로소 급한 부분들을 봉할 수가 있었고, 그 이후론 중환자실로 옮겨와서 몰래 혈청을 투여했어. 일반 병실로 널 옮겨온 지는 열흘 정도 됐고.”

“짐은 3주 동안 대량의 혈액을 닥터에게 제공했습니다.”

스팍은 커크가 누워있는 곳을 한 번 더 힐끗 보았다. “당신을 위해서요.”

그리고 잠시 세 사람 사이에 불편한 적막이 흘렀다. 스코티와 스팍이 불쾌한 만남을 가진지 거진 한 달이 지난 상태였지만, 3주 동안 다른 세상에 가 있었던 (그리고 사실상 컨스털레이션호에서도 정신을 거의 놓고 있었던) 스코티에게는 그 일이 한 이틀에서 사흘 전에 일어난 것으로 느껴졌다. 그는 지척에 있는 스팍의 존재감에 진저리를 쳤다. 무슨 말도 하고 싶지 않았다. 할 수 있다면 지금 이 자리에서 바로 기절해서 몇 년을 더 흘려보냈을 것이다. 지금만큼은 냉동인간이 부러웠다.

스팍은 이 자리에서 모든 것을 발설할 수 있었고 스코티는 그것이 두려웠다.

“뭐 질문 같은 건 없어?”

본즈가 침묵을 깨고 물었다. 스코티는 시트를 손으로 쥐었다 놓았다 반복하면서 태연을 가장하기 위해 애썼다. 이 상황에서 유일하게 마음을 편하게 해주는 것이라고는 커크의 코 고는 소리밖에 없었다.

“그게 다야?”

“엉?” 본즈는 눈을 치켜떴다.

“나한테 미안해야 할 일들, 그게 다야?”

“어…….”

“적어도 지금 내가 들은 내용 중에 네가 사과해야 할 일은 없는데. 몸 부숴먹은 죄로 내가 닥터한테 굽실거려야 한다면 또 몰라도. 날 잠깐 죽여버린게 미안한 거야? 아니면 날 살린 게 미안했다고? 대체 뭔데?”

“음, 스코티, 그게 말이지…….”

“전혀 내켜하시지 않는 일을 제게 허락하셨기 때문에 닥터가 당신에게 미안함을 느끼고 계신 겁니다. 저도 부분적으로는 그렇습니다만.”

스팍의 말에 스코티가 자리에서 몸을 벌떡 일으켜 세웠다. 본즈가 그를 다시 눕히려고 했지만 스코티는 그의 손을 있는 힘껏 쳐냈다.

“미스터 스팍, 지금 뭐라고 하셨습니까?”

“원인은 저한테 있다고 말씀드린 겁니다.” 스팍이 말했다. “제가 당신과 관련한 특정한 요구를 닥터 맥코이에게 했고, 닥터는 제 의견에 반대하시면서도 결국 제가 그 요구를 관철하는 것을 막지 못하셨습니다. 닥터가 당신에게 어떤 미안함을 느끼고 계신다면 그 감정은 이 일에서 비롯되었을 확률이 높습니다.”

스코티는 머릿속이 뒤죽박죽이 되어가는 것을 느꼈다.

“두 번째 수술을 마쳤을 당시, 당신이 30시간 이상 생존할 확률은 20% 이하로 떨어진 상태였습니다. 말씀드렸듯이 그때는 혈청의 역효과만 나타나고 있었기 때문에 저희들로선 희망을 갖기가 어려웠죠. 닥터도 비슷한 입장이셨습니다.”

“내가 언제!”

“‘어쩔 수 없이 그 놈의 혈청에 모든 희망을 걸고 있지만, 솔직히 잘 될 것 같지가 않다‘고 직접 말씀하셨지 않습니까. 안타깝게도 녹음된 자료는 없어서 확인은 못 시켜드립니다만.”

스팍은 본즈에게 쏘아붙이고는 스코티를 보았다.

“미스터 스콧, 당신은 내내 혼수상태였습니다. 그리고 당신 말고는 아무도 당신이 왜 그 시간에 그런 장소에서 사고를 당했는지 알지 못했죠. 당신과 제일 가깝게 수년을 지내온 사람조차도 당신이 지구에 도착하자마자 엔터프라이즈호로 향한 이유를 모르겠다고 했습니다. 하다못해 당신의 건강 상태가 양호한 편도 아니었는데 말입니다. 도대체 왜 당신이 내부 수리중이라 출입이 제한된 함선으로 올라가야 했을까요? 이유를 추리해봤지만, 되짚어 볼수록 컨스털레이션호에서부터 당신의 행동이며 발언 중에 이해가 가는 것들이 거의 없다는 사실만 재확인 할 수 있었을 따름입니다. 그리고 당신은 모든 의문에 대한 해답을 홀로 안고 있는 채로 죽을 위기에 처했죠. 결국 저는 닥터에게 제안을 했습니다.”

“아, 그래, Damn it, 스코티. 날 패도 좋아. 애기 일기장 뒤지는 거랑 차원이 다른 일이라는 걸 알면서도 어쩔 수가 없었어.”

본즈가 얼굴을 벅벅 문지르며 중얼거렸다.

“개인적인 의문 역시 제안의 동기가 되었다는 점은 부정하지 않겠습니다.”스팍의 목소리는 차분했다.

스코티는 말했다.

“미스터… 스팍.”

“예. 미스터 스콧.”

스팍은 대꾸했다.

“지금부터 그냥 아무 말도 하지 마.”

아무 말도. 스코티는 토기를 억누르며 겨우 그렇게 말했다.

스팍은 이를 받아들였다. 그는 입을 다무는 대신, 자신의 왼손을 천천히 들어보였다. 손가락들이 미묘하게 굽어져 있다. 무언가에 매달리거나, 무언가를 짚는 듯한 손 모양이다.

절대로 장수와 번영을 바라는 벌칸의 메시지가 아니다.

“미친 새끼야!!!”

“미안한데 비난 받을 사람은 걔들뿐만이 아냐. 하나 더 있어.”

제 4의 목소리가 병실에서 흘러나왔다.

“저 녀석은 너와 마인드멜드를 해서 읽어낸 것들을 내게 마인드멜드로 보여줬거든. 말로는 다 설명할 수가 없다면서. 나는 처음엔 스팍이 너를 읽고 왔는지 어쨌는지도 몰랐지만, 아무튼 그 말을 듣고 나는 그걸 읽는데 동의했고.”

커크는 스코티의 손을 순식간에 떠나 스팍의 눈(공교롭게도 2주 전에 겨우 완치된 오른쪽 눈이었다)을 강타한 다음 자기 앞으로 데굴데굴 굴러온 진찰기를 보면서 중얼거렸다.

“다음은 나인가보네.”

 

 

160

_Knees are weak_

_Hands are shaking_

_I can't breathe_

_무릎에서 힘이 빠지고_

_두 손이 벌벌 떨려_

_숨 쉴수가 없어_

_So give me the drug, keep me alive_

_Give me what's left of my life_

_그러니 약을 줘, 날 살게 해줘_

_내 삶에서 떠나버린 것들을 돌려달라고_

 

**rise against의 <injection> 중에서**

 

 

161

 

“말 해두겠는데, 본즈는 아무 것도 보지 못했어. 나와 스팍 말고는 아무도 네 속을 보지 않았어.”

그 말은 아무에게도 위로가 되지 않는다는 것을 커크도 알았다.

“처음엔 나도 거부했다고.”

본즈는 그보다 더 앞서 거부했다. 스팍이 처음 자신의 의견을 피력했을 때 본즈는 세 가지를 의심해야만 했다. 내가 없는 헛소리를 만들어서 들을 정도로 잠을 못 잤나? 지금 내 앞에 있는 이 사람은 나와 커크를 하루가 멀다 하고 썰매 끄는 개처럼 몰아치는 그 부함장이 맞는가? 마지막으로, 마인드멜드는 그들의 관습 아래에서 금기가 아니었나? 자신은 그렇게 배웠다. 아카데미의 문화 인류학 수업이 그렇게 가르친다. 지금 눈앞에 있는 반쪽짜리 벌칸 하나가 지구의 외계 문화 인류학을 하룻밤에 쓰레기통에 처넣을지도 모르는 소리를 하고 있었다.

“그 어떤 때보다도 지금 이 기술이 필요합니다.”

본즈는 스팍을 한대 갈겨야겠다는 생각조차 떠올리지 못할 지경이었다. 대꾸하는데 시간이 걸렸다. 스팍은 묵묵히 그를 기다렸다.

“나는 지금 네가 무슨 뜻으로 그 말을 하는지 모르겠거든? 근데 사실 알 필요도 없어.”

“무슨 말씀이신지?” 스팍이 물었다.

“이유가 뭐든 무조건 안 된다고.” 본즈가 스팍의 눈을 똑바로 노려보며 말했다. “네가 할 짓거리를 불만 없이 받아들이겠다고 스코티가 자기 입으로 말하기 전에는, 그것도 내가 보는 앞에서 그렇게 말하기 전에는 넌 손가락 하나 까딱 못해. 스팍, 저 놈이 네 지휘체계 안에 있다고 해서, 네가 요구하는 모든 일을 하나부터 열까지 덥석 받아들여야 할 의무가 있다고 생각하지는 마라. 너는 지금 니가 무슨 요구를 하고 있는지 전혀 모르겠지?”

“오해를 하고 계십니다, 닥터. 스타플리트 소속으로서 제가 가진 권한과 이번 요구와는 아무런 관련이 없습니다.”

그렇게 말하는 스팍의 표정이 미묘하게 바뀌었다. “동료의 입장으로 부탁드리는 겁니다. 저 분의 동료로서 알아야 할 사실들이 있습니다.”

“동료는 얼어 죽을 씨발…….”

본즈의 스팍의 눈앞에 손가락을 위협적으로 들이댔다. “마인드멜딩이 남의 스케쥴러 훔쳐보는 그런 일인 줄 알어? 그게 정말로 어떤 건지는 그걸 할 줄 알고, 해본 적도 있는 네가 나보다 더 잘 알거 아니냐. 네가 스코티의 머릿속으로 들어가겠다고? 들어가서 걔가 오로지 자기 혼자만 보고 알고 있던 것들, 본인 스스로도 기억 못하는 일들, 자기가 생각해도 추잡스러워서 무덤까지 가지고 싶어 하는 기억들까지 싸그리 다 털어버린 다음엔 뭐? 뭘 얻어내게? 네가 뭔데 뺏으려고 그래? 기껏해야, 몇 시 몇 분에 어떻게 떨어졌을까, 아님 이 기계 덕후새끼가 얼마나 돌았기에 반병신된 우주선으로 올라갔을까? 그따위거나 알아낼 거라면 그냥 묻어!”

마인드멜드는 눈과 마음을 통째로 떼어내서 주걱으로 속을 푹푹 휘젓는 행위나 다름이 없다. 그래서 종족의 금기였다.

수락의 가르침 이후로 수천만 번을 거듭해서 깨졌던.

스팍은 알고 있었다.

“… 닥터 맥코이, 알려드려야 할 사항이 몇 가지 있습니다. 일단 마인드멜드를 시전하면, 정신 외부에서는 전혀 촉지 될 수 없는 상대방의 감정이나 기억도 저의 정신으로 흘러들어오는 것은 명백한 사실입니다. 부인하지 않겠습니다. 그러나 제가 마음을 먹으면 흘러들어오는 정도를 조절할 수는 있습니다. 수도관 밸브를 왼쪽이나 오른쪽으로 돌려 관내의 유량 및 유속을 조절하는 것과 마찬가지입니다.

게다가 그 분이 정말로 드러내기 싫어하는 감정이나 기억들은 저로서도 읽기 힘듭니다. 심리적 방어벽이란 가끔 불가사의할 정도로 견고하기 때문입니다. 그 벽조차 파괴할 능력이 있는 벌칸도 분명 존재합니다만, 저는 거기에 절대로 포함되지 않죠. 그리고…….”

그는 말을 잠깐 멎은 다음 본즈를 보았다. 눈앞의 인간을 완전히 설득하기 위해서 어떤 한 타를 날릴 수 있단 말인가? 그의 도덕과 자신의 룰, 우주 보편적인 윤리를 **동시에 밟아버릴 수 있는 한 마디** 가 대체 어디에서 찾아지는가?

“… 그 분이 저와 함장님을 매우 증오하십니다. 저는 그 감정이 이번 사고의 원인 중 하나로 작용했을 가능성을 배제하지 않고 있습니다.”

“…….”

**단 한 타를.**

_(난 네가 끔찍하게 싫어)_

“일단 저를 증오하신 건 확실합니다. 본인이 제게 직접 말씀하셨습니다.”

“헛소리 마.”

“벌칸은 거짓을 말하지 않습니다. 이 상황에서 거짓을 말해야할 어떤 필요성도 느끼지 못하고 있고요.”

“아니, 염병…, 너는!”

본즈는 뭔가 내뱉으려다 황급히 자기 입을 손으로 틀어막았다. ‘너는 남들이 쉽게 싫어할만한 인물이지 않으냐, 짐은 몰라도.’ 스팍은 차마 나오지 못한 말들이 무엇인지 예상했다. 그런 종류의 미움이 낯선 것은 아니다.

“저는 짐을 제외하면, 감정적인 성격의 지구인과는 대체로 깊은 의사소통을 하기 힘든 입장이기 때문에 미스터 스콧으로부터 어떤 미움을 샀을 수도 있습니다. 그 미움이 시간이 지나면서 더 큰 미움으로 발전했을 가능성도 있죠. 보통은 그렇게 생각할 겁니다. 문제는 그 뿐만이 아니라는 점이지만.”

_(끔찍하게)_

“무슨 소리야?”

“그 분이 저를 극도로 싫어하신 이유에는 함장님과 관련한 특정한 사실도 복잡하게 엮여 있습니다. 짐이 미스터 스콧을 의도적으로 멀리한 이후로, 그 분은 짐에게 많이 실망하셨고, 또 짐을 증오하시게 된 것 같았습니다. 동시에 짐과 제가 친우라는 사실 자체로부터 상당한 스트레스를 받고 계셨습니다. 이것이 통상적인 경우는 아니지 않습니까? 어떻게 이 둘을 관련지어 해석해야 하는지 저는 모르겠습니다.”

“그…….”

“컨스털레이션호에 있을 적에 그 문제가 저와 그 분 사이에서 터져 나왔습니다. 여기서부터는 추측이지만, 저와 싸우신 이후로 미스터 스콧은 적어도 엔터프라이즈호를 떠날 생각이었던 것 같습니다. 치료와 업무 수행, 양쪽 모두를 거부했으니 그렇게밖에 생각할 수가 없죠.”

“너랑 싸웠다고? 너랑?”

본즈가 입을 딱 벌리고 그를 가리키며 말했다.

“정확히는 그 분이 제게 감정 섞인 말들을 일방적으로 퍼부으셨고 전 대부분 듣기만 했습니다. 말씀하신 내용 중에 이해가 되는 부분도 있었고 아닌 부분도 어느 정도 있었습니다. 제가 선실을 떠난 이후로도 계속해서 감정을 가라앉히지 못하신 것이 아닌가 생각하는 중입니다.

정리하면 이렇습니다. 우리가 알지 못하는 어떤 이유 때문에 함장님이 미스터 스콧을 해임이나 다름없는 상태로 내몰았습니다. 그리고 미스터 스콧은 적어도 훈련 초반에는 불만 없이 행동했지만, 저와 함장님을 매우 미워하고 계셨죠. 그 분이 결국 그 불만을 저에게 크게 터뜨리셨습니다. 이후로는 모든 형태의 명령을 거부하고 칩거하셨죠. 완전히 함장님의 밑을, 엔터프라이즈호를 떠날 것처럼.”

“그런데 놈은 지구에 도착하자마자 엔터프라이즈호로 기어 올라갔다 이거지.”

“병이 있는 상황에서요.

본즈의 표정이 빠르게 굳어져갔다. 스팍의 말투는 처음부터 끝까지 무미건조했다. 그는 속으로 확신하고 있었다.

한 타. 한 마디.

“… 너 그래서 아예 다른 생각을 하게 됐구나.”

본즈는 기어이 **밟혔다.**

_(가진 게 아무것도 없다는 공통점 말고, 차이점을)_

“넌 이게 사고가 아니었을 거라고 생각한다, 이거 아냐.”

스팍은 고개를 끄덕였다.

“정확하십니다.”

“대체 뭘 바라?”

본즈는 중환자실의 문을 모조리 폐쇄하고서 달아나고 싶은 충동에 휩싸인 채 물었다.

“그 분이 자살하신 것이 확실한지만 알면 됩니다.”

그리고 40분 후, 스팍은 스코티의 머리맡에 있었다.

 

 

162

 

스팍은 커크를 설득하기 위해서 본즈에게 사용했던 방법을 처음부터 끝까지 다시 써먹어야 했다. 그러나 목적은 쉽게 달성되지 않았다. 커크는 고집이 셌다. 정말로 셌다.

스팍의 부탁을 받고서 영문을 모른 채로 오피스에서 나간 체콥이 복도에서 초조하게 발로 바닥을 두드려대는 소리가 끊임없이 들려왔다. 스팍은 그가 오해를 하고 있으리라고 짐작했다. 자신은 결코 커크와 싸우고 있지 않았지만, 철문을 뚫고 흘러나가는 커크의 목소리가 오해를 가중시키고 있을 가능성이 90% 이상이었다.

“죽어도 안 할거라고 내가 몇 번을 말해야 알아들을래, 스팍!”

커크가 결국 소리를 질렀다.

“몇 번을 거절하시더라도 제 부탁은 변하지 않을겁니다.”스팍이 말했다. “예외적이고, 다시는 없을 일이라는 것은 약속드릴 수 있습니다.”

“다시는 없어야 정상이지. 뿐만 아니라 지금까지도 없었어야 했던 일이야! 본즈가 진짜 그 말만 듣고 널 내비뒀어? 뭘 믿고? 그 자식한테 벌칸식 협박이라도 쏴줬나?”

“그런 적 없습니다.”

“염병, 그럼 본즈가 돌았다는 얘기밖에 더 나와? … 미친 놈.”

‘미친 놈’이 정확히 누구를 지칭하는 말인지 스팍은 알지 못했다. 그건 스팍일 수도 있었고, 맥코이일수도 있었고, 커크일수도 있었다. 혹은 하느님일수도 있었다. 커크는 코끝을 찌르는 약품 냄새를 떨쳐버리려는 듯 고개를 좌우로 흔들었다.

“안돼. 절대 안돼. 내가 네 정신이랑 얽히면 스코티가 일어난다는 보장이라도 있으면 그땐 내가 네 말대로 하겠지. 근데 그것도 아니잖아. 넌 존나 남의 주머니에서 털어온걸 나랑 쉐어라도 하겠다는거야, 뭐야?”

“대체 마인드멜드의 어떤 점이 두렵습니까, 짐?” 스팍은 더는 못참고 물었다. “그 분의 머릿속에서 발견하기 싫은 것들이 뭡니까?”

“전부 다!!!”

커크의 화가 폭발했다. “그냥, 전부, 다!! 남의 머릿속으로 있는 그대로 본다는 것 자체가 끔찍해! 입장을 바꿔서 생각을 해봐. 평생 너 혼자 짊어지고 갈 일기장이 있었는데, 엄청 좋은 추억이나 지옥에 던져버리고 싶은 기억들이 완전 시시콜콜하게 다 적힌 그런 거였는데, 그걸 어떤 놈이 몰래 카피 떠가는것도 모자라서 이젠 샘플을 만들어서 남한테 뿌리려고 한다고 치자. 버틸 수 있어? 훔쳐본 새끼 모가지를 따지 않을 거라고, 내게 맹세할 수 있냐? 나는 최소한 죽기전까진 내 속을 남하고 공유하고 싶지 않아! 그만큼 나도 남의 머릿속을 읽고 싶지 않지.”

그는 씩씩대는 기운을 누르지 못한 채 말을 가까스로 이었다. - 하물며 친구의 속이라면 말할 것도 없어.

“짐.”

스팍은 커크를 조용히 불렀다. 그러나 무슨 말을 더 해야 할지 바로 떠올리지 못했다. 하고 싶은 말은 많았지만 입으로 내뱉기엔 어느 것도 적절하지 않았다. 커크가 스팍을 노려보았다. 10분 전에는 핏기가 없던 얼굴이 지금은 용광로에 집어넣었다 방금 끄집어낸 쇠처럼 달아올라 있었다. 곧 이마에서 김이 피어오를 것 같았다.

“짐.”

“하지 마, 제발.”

커크는 도리질을 했다.

“걔가 의식이 있든 없든, 앞으로 죽든 살든 상관없이 이건 그 자식의 … 그, 뭐냐… 젠장, 본질에 대한 침해야. 네가 이미 마인드멜드를 해버린 건 이제와서 어떻게 할 수가 없지만, 그 이상으로 일을 키우지는 마.‘

“짐, 나는 그의 일부… 아주 일부밖에 읽지 못했습니다.”

“어쨌든 네가 처음에 알려고 했던 것보단 더 볼 수밖에 없었을거 아냐. 정신이 아예 융합되는 거라면서!”

어째서 지구의 인간은 타인과 속내를 공유하는 일을 그렇게까지 꺼려합니까? 스팍은 자신의 감정에 슬슬 일기 시작하는 파문을 느끼며 속으로 물었다. 왜 복수의 정신이 합일되는 현상으로부터 아무 이점도 찾을 수 없다고 생각하십니까? 거짓 없이는 한 순간도 살아가지 못하는 것이 당신들의 본질입니까? 암막으로 뒤덮인 방에서 서로의 목소리만 들으며 서로의 참된 형상을 상상으로 그리는 것, 딱 그 선에서 만족하는 것, 지구인들이 원하는 교류의 이상이란 단지 그런 범박한 테제에 불과합니까? 관계를 에두르는 불확실함이 당신들에게는 축복입니까?

벌칸에게는 그보다 더한 역설이 없다.

“… 당신이 말씀하신대로 저는 룰을 어겼습니다. 의사 표시가 불가능한 인간에게 일방적으로 마인드멜드를 걸었고, 읽으려고 의도하지 않았던 그의 심리 일부도 읽었습니다. 제가 마인드멜드를 시전할때, 불가피한 상황이 아니라면 무조건 지키려고 했던 중요한 원칙 중 두 가지가 이미 깨졌습니다.

그런 상황에서 전 한 가지 원칙을 더 어기려고 하고 있습니다. 비밀 유지의 원칙을. … 묻겠습니다. 함장님, 제가 괜한 이유로 이런 이치에 맞지 않는 일을 벌이고 있다고 생각하십니까? 당신도 닥터도 이해하지 못하는 무리수를 써가면서?”

“…….”

“저는 그분의 정신을 보기만 했습니다.”

단지 그뿐이다.

“그리고 저는 벌칸입니다.”

“대체 무슨 소리를 하려고 이래?”

커크는 짜증을 감출 수가 없었다. 그는 스팍의 머리도 꼬리도 알수 없는 말과, 스팍의 얼굴에 떠오른 애매모호한 심상에 온 정신을 쏟은 탓에 더 이상 복도에서 아무런 소리도 들려오지 않는다는 사실을 미처 알아차리지 못했다. 신경 쓰지 않은 건 스팍도 마찬가지였다. 긴장이 그들의 시선과 귀를 꽉 죄고 있었다.

“짐, 그의 안에서 당신에 대한 극히 마이너스적인 감정을 발견하는 것이 두려운 거라면, 실제론 당신이 별로 걱정할 필요가 없다고 말씀드릴 수 있습니다.” 스팍이 진지한 어조로 말했다. “완전히 없는 것은 아니지만.”

“야.”

“무슨 이유로 제가 함장님, 당신에게 이런 부탁을 한다고 생각하십니까? 닥터에게는 이런 종류의 부탁을 전혀 하지 않았습니다. 단지 저를 미스터 스콧에게 접근할 수 있도록 허락을 구했을 뿐입니다. 왜 저 혼자 묻어두거나, 닥터에게도 똑같은 부탁을 하지 않고 당신에게만 개별적으로 이런 부탁을 했는지, 그 이유가 추측이 되십니까?”

그 물음을 듣고 커크는 뭔가 말하려는듯 입을 뻐끔거렸다. 그러나 말이 되어 흘러나오는 소리는 없었다. 그는 멍청하게 입을 벌렸다 닫았다 서너번을 반복하기만 하다가, 결국 입을 다물고 스팍에게 복잡한 시선을 되돌려주는 것으로 대답을 마무리 지었다. 없어질듯 말듯한 알코올 냄새가 유령처럼 그들 사이를 배회하고 있었다.

“저는 읽어봐야 아무 소용이 없었습니다. 저 혼자서는.”

스팍의 눈길이 잠깐 발끝을 향했다.

“당신이 절대적으로 필요하기 때문에 이렇게 당신을 찾아야만 했던겁니다.”

“스팍. 말이 계속 같은 곳에서 빙빙 도는데? 결국 필요해서 필요하다는 말 밖에 더 돼?”

스팍은 인정했다. “그렇군요, 비논리적이군요…….”

그는 비논리적이라는 형용사를 자조하기 위해 사용한 적은 거의 없다. 말의 화살이 커크나(이 경우가 대부분이다), 커크와 동족인 인간들을 향해 날아갈때만 비로소 스팍의 입에서 ‘논리적이지 않다’는 말이 같이 튀어나온다. 커크는 이마를 감싸쥐고 한숨을 쉬었다.

“이봐, 너 나한테 자꾸 왜 이러는지 모르겠는데, 어쨌든 이건 정말 아냐. 날 동원해가면서 마구잡이로 문짝을 뜯어내야 돼?”

“문짝?”

“나한테 보여줘서 네가 알려고 하는 게 대체 뭐냔 말이야. 그놈의 마인드멜드로.”

스팍은 잠깐 생각에 잠겼다가 대답했다. “거의 모든 것.”

커크가 이제는 보아뱀을 삼키는 코끼리를 본 사람마냥 더 황당할 수가 없다는 표정이 되었다. 스팍은 커크의 시선을 피하지 않고 똑바로 받아들였다.

“… 거의 모든 것일 수밖에 없습니다. 제가 알아낸 몫은 거의 없고, 나머지는 당신의 몫입니다. 당신이 거부한다면 저의 기억 속에서 방치되어 잊힐 몫이고요.”

“제발 알아듣게 좀 말을 해줄래?” 커크의 목소리에서 위장을 수축시키는 초조함과 강렬한 짜증이 동시에 묻어났다.

“짐, 마인드멜드를 거쳐도 어떤 것들은 이해되지 않습니다. 상당히 감정적이거나 모순적인 성격의 인물과 정신을 얽을 때 특히 문제들이 많이 생기죠. 내 정신 기저에 깔린 관념들이 은연중에 나와 너무 성질이 다른 것들을 배척하려는 경향을 만들어내기 때문에 그런지도 모릅니다. 내가 미스터 스콧의 정신을 읽은 것은 사실이지만, 해석은 별개의 문제입니다. 당신에게 무리한 부탁을 드린 이유는 단순합니다. 마인드멜드를 거쳤음에도 불구하고 저 혼자서는 아무것도 알 수가 없었기 때문입니다.”

이 말에 커크의 입이 딱 벌어졌다.

“제가 알 수 있었던 것은 단 세 가지였습니다. 첫째, 모순적인 감정들이 그 분 머릿속을 지배합니다. 둘째, 그 분은 제가 생각했던 것보다 저를 싫어하지 않으십니다. 셋째, 중요한 기억들 일부는 당신, 제임스 커크로 코드화 된 방화벽 내부에서 스스로를 보호하는 것처럼 보입니다. 이상한 말이지만 그 표현이 제일 적절한 것 같습니다…….”

스팍은 말을 일시적으로 멎고 어둠에 묻힌 동굴의 안쪽을 관찰하듯 커크를 찬찬히 훑어보았다. 그는 커크를 믿었다. 많은 면에서.

스콧도 그럴 것인가?

“혼란스러운 의식 안에서 저 혼자 알아차린 것들은 그 세가지 밖에 없습니다. 제가 알고자 했던 것들을 담은 기억은 오로지 당신에게로만 통하고 있었고요. 그래서 당신이 필요하다고 생각한 것이죠.”

“나? 내가?”

커크가 중얼거렸다.

“제 머릿속에만 있는 이상 마인드멜드를 통해 얻은 기억은 무용지물입니다. 단적으로 말해서, 저는 미스터 스콧이 당한 사고가 우연이었는지, 아니면 알면서 자초한 일이었는지조차도 모르겠으니까 말입니다. 하다못해 그의 머릿속을 공유하고 나온 지금 이 시점에도.”

스팍은 최후의 결정타를 날렸다.

 

 

163

 

“얘기가 거기까지 나왔으니 어쩔 수가 없었지.”

커크는 애꿎은 쿠션을 손으로 쥐어짜며 말했다.

 

 

164

 

이야기의 중간이 지나갈 무렵부터 커크는 스코티의 표정을 제대로 볼수가 없었다. 스코티의 양손 아래 얼굴이 빈틈없이 덮여있었기 때문이다. 커크가 침대로 가까이 가도 되냐고 본즈에게 입모양으로 물었지만, 본즈는 허공을 격렬하게 가르는 손짓으로 대답했다. ‘No! No! Nooooooo- 핵이 떨어져도 No다 병신아.’

커크는 소파에 다시 얌전히 앉았다.

“거기서 끝입니까?”

앞에 서있던 스팍이 고개만 돌려 커크를 보면서 물었다. 커크는 생각했다. 이따금 저 놈이 눈치 없다는 소리를 듣는 이유가 꼭 종족이 달라서 그런건 아닐거라고. 분명 그는 동족 사이에서도 눈총 받는 일이 종종 있었을 것이다.

“사고 맞았어. 컴퓨터를 만지려고 올라갔었고, 기대어있던 난간이 확 빠지는 바람에 떨어졌지. 끝.”

“그리고?”

커크가 고개를 바로 들어 본즈를 쳐다보았다. 본즈가 고개를 세차게 좌우로 저었다. 나 아냐. 그의 손가락은 침상에 누워있는 사람을 가리켜 보였다.

“그리고? … 그것만 보진 않았을 거 아닙니까.”

“글쎄.”

커크는 자신 없는 목소리로 대꾸했다. 그는 자신에게 말하는 스코티의 목소리를 한 달만에 들은 참이었다. 한 달 만에 나눈 대화였다. 그는 ‘글쎄’ 같은 말로 스타트를 끊은 자신의 주둥이를 하이포로 찔러버리고 싶은 심정이었다.

“일단 내가 본 건 스팍이 자체적으로 편집을 먹인 기억이야. 전체가 아니었어. 그나마내가 본 부분도 상당히 부서져 있어서 큰 그림을 볼 수가 없었어. 바닥에 흩어진 1000피스짜리 퍼즐 중에 내가 원하는 조각만 눈깔 빠지게 찾아 헤매는 거랑 똑같았다고.”

본즈가 눈썹을 꿈틀거리며 커크와 스코티를 번갈아서 바라보았지만, 이 상황을 좀 더 나아지게 만들 계책은 전혀 떠오르지 않는 모양이었다. 스코티는 여전히 얼굴에서 손을 치우지 않은 채 물었다.

“그래서 뭘 봤냐고요.”

“별거 없었어.”

커크는 대답하자마자 후회했다. 어떻게 들어도 거짓말처럼 들렸기 때문이다. 그는 지난 밤 전화는 안 받고 어디 자빠져 있었냐는 애인들의 추궁에 열 세살때부터 대처해왔던만큼, 거짓말이나 변명, 온갖 종류의 임기응변에는 능숙하다고 생각했다. 지금 와서 보니 착각도 이만저만이 아니었다.

“말 그대로 내가 본 건 기억의 파편에 불과했어. 딱 몇 분동안 봤고. 내가 당장 멈추라고 생각하는 순간, 스팍이 마인드멜드를 중지해서… 거기서 끝이었는데. 그러고나선 체콥이 네가 죽었다고 착각해서 발바닥에 불나게 뛰어오는 바람에 뭘 더 할 정신머리가 없었어.”

그러니까 제발 그 빌어먹을 손 좀 얼굴에서 치워. 커크는 생각했다.

“그만큼만 봐도 네 속을 다 알 수 있었다면 스팍이 진작에 남들 등쳐먹고 살았겠지.”

전혀 이해가 안간다는 듯한 스팍의 눈초리가 돌아왔지만 커크는 무시했다. “ 정말로 별거 없었어. 화내지마.”

그 말에 스코티가 서서히 얼굴에서 손을 뗐다.

그는 화난 표정이 아니었다. 기쁜 표정도 (당연히) 짓지 않았다. 눈물도 없었다. 커크가 상상할 수 있는 것보다 훨씬 더 안 좋은 표정이 커크를 기다렸다. 원래도 작았지만 한 달 새 더 작아진 것처럼 보이는 손들이 침대 위로 미끄러져 내려갔다. 본인은 몰랐지만 그것들은 세무사의 손처럼 부드럽고 약했다. 손만 보고는 누구도 그를 엔지니어라고 생각하지 않을 것이다. 손가락 사이에서 3일에 한번씩 크고 작은 상처들이 비늘처럼 돋아난다는 것을 아무도 믿지 않을 것이다.

“화내지 말라고?”

“…….”

“내가 화를 내건 말건, 그게 언제부터 그렇게 중요했는데요?”

본즈는 스코티가 혹시라도 다 뒤엎고 일어날까봐 안절부절 못하면서 침상에 더 바짝 붙었다. 그러나 본즈의 예상과 달리 스코티는 일어날 생각이 하나도 없었다. 그의 목소리는 상당히 평온했다.

“내가 죽을까봐 두려웠어요?”

“스코티.”

커크가 나직하게 그를 불렀다.

“살아날까봐 두려웠던게 아니라?”

“Hey!”

“난 지금 내가 여기서 살아서 나갈까봐 두려워요. 나는 그래요.”

스코티는 본즈를 흘낏 보면서 말했다.

“거짓말까지 해가면서 당신을 변호하고 싶은 마음은 알겠는데, 그래도 난 죽고 싶어요. 그리고 죽이고 싶어…….저기 …저기 서 있는 진실밖에 모르는 미친놈을.”

그 말을 듣고 스팍은 팔짱을 꼈다.

스코티는 생각했다. 아무도 볼 수 없었던 폭풍과 혼자만이 보는 벽에 들이치던 그림자, 보이지 않는 창살 사이로 불던 섬뜩한 바람을. 죽은 별들이 가득 박힌 묘지에서 홀로 이름을 쓰고 지우면서 세계의 결말이 다가오길 기다렸던 자신을.

 

 

165

 

먼지가 되겠지, 사랑에 불타는 먼지…….

 

 

166

 

“좋아. 이 상황이 너무 감동적이라 내가 지금 주책맞게 눈물을 감출 수가 없어서 그런데, 늬들 둘다 오늘 만남은 여기서 쫑내고 며칠 있다가 오시지? 그게 우리 넷에게 윈윈 게임이 될 거야.”

“너한테 그게 왜 윈윈게임이야?”

커크가 신경질적인 목소리로 물었다.

“퇴근하고서 우리 집 영감님한테 한시라도 빨리 싹싹 빌러 가야되거든.”

본즈는 더더욱 신경질적인 목소리로 응수하며 바닥에 비참하게 팽개쳐진 진찰기를 집어 들었다. “아버질 또 바람 맞혔다간 이번에야말로 날 회쳐먹으려고 하실걸.”

하지만 본즈의 가족 사정에 추호도 관심이 없는 커크와 스팍은 여전히 있던 자리에서 움직이지 않은 채 묵묵히 스코티를 바라보기만 했다. 스코티는 그런 그들을 보고 있었다. 아무도 서로에게서 눈을 뗄 생각이 없는 것처럼 보였다.

불편한 시선의 삼파전 속에서 본즈는 멀쩡한 진찰기에 애먼 트집을 잡으며 궁시렁거렸다. 그 방에서 그의 짜증을 무시하지 않고 술집주인처럼 친절하게 받아줄 수 있는데다가, 불편한 눈빛을 발산할 불편한 눈깔을 안 달고 있는 존재는 손바닥만한 진찰기가 유일했기 때문이다.

진찰기도 젠장맞을 분위기와 본즈에게 질려 도망치려고 할 즈음에 커크가 입을 열었다.

“내가 왜…….”

“씨알도 안 먹힐 거짓말을 한다고 생각하냐고?”

스코티는 커크의 말을 차갑게 잘랐다.

“나도 봤으니까.”

“뭘?”

“저 자식의 정신을요. 기억에 아주 흐릿하게 남아있긴 하지만.”

그의 말에 당황한 커크와는 반대로 스팍은 조금도 동요하지 않았다. 오히려 본즈가 놀라서 눈을 과장되게 떠보였다.

“마인드멜드를 했던 순간을 기억을 한다고? 의식이 없었잖아!”

커크가 묻자 스코티는 눈을 천천히 깜박거렸다.

“의식이 없었다기보단 다른 세계에 가 있었죠. 어둠 속에서 언제 빛이 사라질까 기다리고 있는데, 갑자기 한번도 본적 없는 이미지들이 그 세계로 쏟아져 들어오더군요. 분명 내 것이 아니고, 내 것이 될 일도 없는 이미지들이 말예요. 게다가 경험 해본 적 없는 느낌들이 갑자기 날 괴롭히기 시작했어요. 그때 어렴풋이 짐작했지.”

그의 손바닥이 이불을 둥글게 쓸었다.

“씨발, 뭔가가 나한테 침범을 했구나…….이건 남의 꿈이구나. 본능적으로 그런 생각이 들었어요. 하지만 내가 정확히 뭘봤는지는 기억이 안나요.”

“마인드멜드 이후로도 의식을 잃고 계신 기간이 길었으니까요. 그 동안 기억이 점차 흩어졌을 겁니다.” 스팍이 말했다.

“맞아요, 헌데 ‘이제는 세상에 없는’ 행성이 어떤 곳이었는지는 좀 알거 같더만.”

스팍의 얼굴이 단박에 구겨졌다. 그 꼴을 보고 스코티는 잠깐 속이 통쾌해졌다. 그리고 기껏해야 그렇게밖에는 쾌감을 얻을 수가 없는 자신에게 진득한 혐오를 느꼈다.

“정말이에요. 본적도 없는 벌칸의 하늘이랑 사막이 지금은 왠지 엄청 그립게 느껴지니까. 형체는 분명하지 않지만, 색채가 선명하게 머릿속에 남아있어요… 아주 붉죠. 그리고 익숙한 느낌이야. 게다가 모르는 목소리도 들렸어요. 아, 이건 혹시 당신 모친이랑 관련이 있나?”

“…….”

“그래도 결국은 개꿈이라고 생각했지. 방금 전까지는.”

스코티의 눈길은 이제 창밖으로 향했다. 다가올 저녁을 예고하는 푸르스름한 기운이 수만개의 지붕 위로 깔려있었다. 해가 짧은 계절이었다. 그는 문득 지붕들 중 하나를 골라 그 아래로 숨어들고 싶단 생각을 했다.

“스코티.”

짐의 목소리가 들렸지만 그는 돌아보지 않았다.

“… 아예 기절해있던 나도 그 정도는 대충 알겠는데, 당신 친구는 어떻겠어요?”

그는 남 얘기하듯 말을 이었다.

“그리고 제일 핵심적인 부분만 골라서 본 당신은 또 어떻겠어요?”

커크는 이젠 아주 기본적인 변명조차도 떠올리지 못했다.

“나는…….”

“대체 어떻겠냐고.”

“스코티, 나 좀 봐.”

커크는 스코티를 다시 한 번 불렀다. 스코티는 고작 그에게서 몇 미터 떨어진 곳에 누워있었다. 마음먹으면 커크는 자리에서 일어서서 다섯 걸음만에 침상 곁으로 다가갈 수 있었다. 다가가서 손을 붙잡을 수도 있었다. 변명할 수 있었다. 미안하다고 말 할 수 있었다. 위로할 수 있었다. 몇 주 동안 정리하고 또 정리했던 복잡한 생각들에 대해 속삭여 줄 수 있었다.

이론적으로는 그랬다. 그러나 그는 그렇게 하지 않았다.

지금은 모든 기회가 손가락 사이로 빠져나간 듯한 기분이 들었다.

“볼 거 없어요. 형편없는 얼굴 봐서 뭐하시게.”

“이봐, 평생 나 안 볼 작정이야?” 커크의 목소리가 커졌다.

“항상 이런 식이야. 묵살당하고 강요당해요. 내 의사는 처음부터 밟히기 위해 존재한다는 것처럼.”

이 말에는 누구든 입을 다물 수 밖에 없었다. 스코티는 고개를 돌린 채 눈을 서서히 감으며 말했다.

“밟히는 것도 괜찮다고 쳐요. 아예 있는지도 모르면서 밟으니까 그게 문제지. 항상 일은 벌어진 상태고 난 통보만 받아요. 결과가 어떻든 난 받아들여야만 해요. 아무도, 건성으로라도 나한테 묻지 않아… ‘이렇게 해도 되냐’고.”

하다못해 병문안을 받아도 괜찮겠냐는 물음마저 들어본 적이 없다. 일어나자마자 제일 마주치기 싫은 인간들 앞에 주검처럼 누워 이런 저런 말을 들어야 하는 일조차도 그가 원해서 받아들인 것이 아니다. 일정이 그렇게 잡혀있기 때문에 거기에 따랐을 따름이다. 가깝다고 여기는 친구 역시 그에게 허락을 구하지 않는다. 이제 부탁이란 사라져가는 연례행사처럼 되어버렸다. 아무도 그것을 지켜야 할 관습이라고 생각하지 않는다.

“나는 싫어요. 다싫었다고! 근데 누가 그 말을 듣지? 내가 뭔가를 싫어할 자격이나 있었습니까?

“…….”

“아직도 나한테서 벗겨먹을게 있다면, 가져가십쇼. 뭘 더 가져갈게 있을진 모르겠지만. 만약 뭐가 있거든 나한테 아무 여지도 주지 말고 싹 뜯어가요.”

“하지 마, 스코티.” 커크가 중얼거렸다. “하지말라고.”

“그렇게 하고서 나 좀 놔줘요…….”

정신조차도 온전히 내 것이 아니라면 내 몸을 처분할 기회라도 내놔요. 그것만큼은. 그러나 이 말은 목소리가 되어 나오지 않았는데, 이미 울음이 치밀어 올라 목을 막고 있었기 때문이다. 베개로 무언가 뚝뚝 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다. 그는 그것이 눈물인지 확신할 수가 없었다. 지금은 자기 자신에 대해 어떤 것도 확신하지 못하는 상황이었다.

“극단적으로 해석할 일은 아닌것 같습니다만.”

스팍이 끼어들었다. 스코티는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았고, 본즈가 스팍의 옆통수를 뚫어져라 쳐다볼 뿐이었다. 분위기는 한층 더 참담해졌다. 커크가 으르렁거렸다.

“입 닥치든가 꺼져, 스팍.”

“어, 아마 내 생각엔 너네 둘 다 조속히 꺼져야 할것 같은데.”

본즈가 눈을 굴리며 말했다. “스코티도 그렇게 생각하지 않으려나……? 아마도.”

그는 그렇게 말하면서 어느새 침상에 다가가 환자를 붙잡고 다시 진찰기를 들이대고 있었다. 커크는 차라리 스팍이 그랬던 것처럼 자신도 저 진찰기에 얻어맞기를 바랐다. (스팍의 눈은 점점 부어올랐다.) 화낼 기운이 있다면 적어도 그는 커크의 얼굴을 보면서 화를 낼 것이다. 분노한 사람에게 적절히 대처한 경험은 많았다. 그러나 커크는 화낼 기력도 없을 정도로 상심한 인간에게 무슨 말을 해줘야 하는지는 몰랐다.

그는 자신이 차라리 벌칸이었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 지금 생각하는 것들을 그대로 보여줄수만 있다면. 스팍도 끝내 알지 못한 그 부분을 읽고 나서 무슨 생각을 했는지.

“나랑 얘기 좀 해. 진짜 잠깐이면 돼.”

커크는 결국 소파에서 일어나 걸어가자 바로 본즈의 지시가 날아왔다.

“너네 함장 당장 말려라, 뾰족귀.”

스팍은 순순히 커크의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 커크는 오늘에야말로 스팍의 얼굴을 한대 쳐야하는지 진심으로 고민하면서 본즈에게 애타는 어조로 말했다.

“몇 주를 기다렸는데 결론이 이것밖에 안나는건 너무한 거 아니냐, 응?”

“스코티가 말을 하길 몇 주씩 기다린 사람은 너뿐만이 아니지. 그리고 너 이거 좀 볼래?”

본즈가 무심한 표정으로 진찰 결과가 뜨는 PADD를 들어보였다.

“너와 내 눈이 잘못됐거나, 이 PADD가 갑자기 병신이 된게 아니라면 지금 이 놈 체온은 니들이 이빨까기 시작한 몇십분 사이에 정확히 15도 올랐어. 39.2도야. 이거 아주 성공적인데. 불씨를 불로 키웠네 그래.”

“본즈, 젠장.”

“짐, 네가 죽었다 깨어나자마자 네 앞에 버티고 선게 제독 대여섯마리라고 생각해봐. 너한테 크로노스 사건 즉석 브리핑을 해라 뭐 해라 한 명씩 지랄지랄해대는 와중에 넌 존나 넋놓고 퍼져있는 그런 경우를 생각해보라고. 지금 스코티가 놓인 상황이 그거보다 심했으면 심했지 낫진 않다고 본다.”

그는 반쯤 의식을 잃고 죽은듯이 늘어져있는 스코티를 잠깐 돌아보더니 말을 이었다.

“또 호흡기 달고 누워있는 꼴 보고 싶지 않거든 나가있어. 한 일주일쯤.”

 

 

167

 

의식 위에 짐짝처럼 위태롭게 얹혀 있던 잠들을 어떤 발소리가 무너뜨렸다. 스코티는 눈꺼풀을 들었다. 병실의 벽과 천장이 불확실한 형상을 가지고 나타났다. 위로 시선을 옮기니 전구 두 개가 천장 양 끝에 박혀 흐릿한 주홍빛으로 방을 밝히고 있는 것이 보였다. 전구가 거기 있다는 것만 알려줄 수 있을 정도의 밝기였다. 의사나 간호사가 환자를 깨우지 않고 볼일만 보고 조용히 나갈 수 있도록 돕는 빛이었다. 스코티가 고개를 살짝 돌리자, 차광시스템이 작동되어 껌껌한 벽처럼 변해버린 창문이 보였다. 그 아래로 최대한 조도를 낮춘 모니터가 스코티의 바이탈을 화면 위로 내보내고 있는 중이었다.

숨어들어온 의사나 간호사 따윈 없었다.

그러나 발소리는 계속해서 들렸다.

스코티는 유령은 믿지 않았다. 정확히 말하면 유령이 있으나 없으나 그에게는 아무 상관이 없다. 지구 밖으로 나간 이후로 어지간한 일에는 동요하지 않게 됐다. 명백한 생명의 위협이 정수리에 총구를 직접 들이대고 있지 않는 이상, 공포심은 잠이나 퍼 자게 내버려두는 편이 나았다. 한 3주쯤. 일어나봐야 눈앞에는 암흑과 고통만 가득하리라는 것을 알게 될때까지.

더군다나 침상 주위를 종종 걸음 쳐대면서 배회하는 체신머리 없는 유령이라면 더더욱 무서워할 건덕지가 없었다. 스코티는 윗몸을 천천히 일으켰다.

병원 침대는 높았다. 따라서 침대와 눈높이가 안 맞는 방문객을 보기 위해서는, 환자가 직접 몸을 일으켜 세워야할 필요가 있었다. 구형 카메라 조리개 같은 두개의 까만 눈동자가 어둠 속에서 깜박거렸다. 스코티가 손을 뻗자 거친 감촉이 손끝으로 전해졌다.

“Boy.” 그는 손에 닿는 부분을 쓰다듬으며 말했다.

킨저는 대답하는 대신 가만히 있었다. 평소의 스코티가 머리와 눈 사이의 애매한 구역을 손으로 쓸기 시작했다면 킨저는 절대로 가만히 있지 않았겠지만 (그리고 어차피 그럴 일도 없겠지만), 저승 문턱을 넘어섰다가 억지로 다시 문 안쪽으로 끌려온 친구는 별로 제정신은 아닌 것 같았으므로, 킨저는 그를 마음대로 하게 놔둘 필요가 있다고 생각했다.

“오랜만이네…….”

그는 지금 이 순간 스코티가 어떤 비참한 감정도 없이 맞아들일 수 있는 유일한 친구였다. 커크와 마찬가지로 3주내내 병원에 붙어있었지만, 잠깐 집에 들러 짐을 챙기고 있었을때 스코티가 깨어났다는 이유로 그와 처음 대면할 기회를 뺏긴 킨저에게, 본즈는 기묘한 책임감을 느낀 것 같았다. 아마 그건 본즈가 스코티에게 느끼는 책임감이 분할된 것인지도 몰랐다. 킨저는 면회가 불가능한 시간에 스코티가 다시 일어날 때까지 그의 침대 옆에서 기다릴 수 있는 권한을 얻었다.

“잘 지냈냐?”

“아니.” 킨저는 딱 잘라 대답했다.

“뭐하고 살았어?”

“집이 드러워서 치웠다.”

“말고.”

“이거.”

그는 자기의 머리통을 긁고 있는 스코티의 손을 떼서 거기에 무언가를 들려주었다. 각지고 단단하고, 스코티에게 매우 익숙한 무엇이었다. 킨저가 말했다.

“거의 못 고침. 맛이 갔다.”

스코티는 손에 들린 것을 보면서 만지작거렸다. 마지막 목적을 다 하지 못하고 떨어져서 가루가 됐다는 점에서는 컴퓨터나 그 주인이나 다를 바가 없다는 생각이 들었다. 불빛이 흐려서 잘 보이지는 않았지만 기계 전체가 거의 반쪽이 난 것은 똑똑히 눈에 들어왔다.

스코티가 이룬 수년간의 노고가 그 곳에 들어있다는 사실을 킨저는 알고 있었다. 그 노고의 반절은 옛날 옛적에 백업을 한번 시켜놨고, 반의 반절은 세 번 백업을 시켜놨지만, 나머지 노고는 가루가 된 하드 속에 영구적으로 감금될 운명이었다.

“상관없어.” 그는 컴퓨터를 킨저에게 돌려주며 말했다. “버려.”

“화난거?” 킨저가 눈을 깜박이며 물었다.

“지금은 아닌데, 이게 계속 내 손안에 남아있으면 곧 그렇게 될거야. 아무데나 갖다 버려. 아니면 그걸로 닥터 대가리나 한대 후려치던가.”

“손 안 닿는데.”

킨저가 선 채로 있는 힘껏 손을 뻗어봐야 손톱끝이 스코티 목덜미에 닿을 뿐이다.

“이마를 겨냥해서 던져버리면 되잖냐.”

“진짜 함?”

“난 언제나 진심을 담아서 말하는거야.”

스코티는 낄낄 웃었다. 킨저는 항상 그랬듯이 웃지 않았다. (혹은 웃고 있는데 단지 스코티가 알지 못하는 자기 종족만의 방식으로 웃고 있는것 뿐인지도 몰랐다) 다만 눈을 쉴새 없이 깜박거리며 스코티를 바라볼 뿐이었다. 그는 지금 친구가 한달 만에 농담 따먹기를 하며 웃고 있으며, 그 웃음에 유쾌함이라곤 씨알만큼도 묻어나오지 않는다는 것 이외에 또 어떤 사실을 알아낼 수 있을지 생각하고 있었다.

“그나저나 너 지금 몇신데 여기 들어와있냐?”

스코티가 불쑥 물었다.

“이제 가야된다.”

“뭐야, 왜?”

“닥터, 너 깨는거만 보고 바로 나오라 했다.”

“닥치라고 해.”

“왜?”

“맥코이 그 자식이 뭐라고 말하든 듣지마.”

그 말을 하며 스코티는 침대 위로 몸을 눕혔다. 굴 자식마저 자리를 떠난다면 정말로 자신은 맥코이의 손아귀에 떨어져 그에게만 100% 의지해야 하는 처지가 될 것 같았다. 지금 이 상황에서 그건 죽기보다 싫었다. ‘일기장 뒤지는 것과는 차원이 다르다는 것을 알았다’. 그러나 그걸 알면서 어떻게 했더라? 결국 문을 열었다. 그 안쪽을 다른 미친놈이 들쑤셔대는 꼴을 팔짱 끼고 보기만 했다. 비밀이 걸레짝이 되고, 모든 기쁨과 슬픔이 끝없는 수치심으로 뒤범벅이 되는 그 순간까지. 레너드 맥코이는 커크와 스팍을 막아주었지만, 그러는 동시에 스코티를 숨도 쉬지 못할만큼 깔아뭉갰다.

그는 어떻게 하면 킨저에게 ‘가지 마’를 돌려서 말할 수 있는지 알고 싶었다.

 

 

168

 

내 마음이 말하지 말라하고, 내 두려움이 예견하건대

당신을 사랑하는 그 사람은 오래도록 말 못할 비탄에 젖어있을테죠

 

**바이런, [사랑의 기원]**

 

 

169

 

본즈가 스코티의 귓가에서 손가락을 딱 튕기는 소리를 내서 그를 깨운 것은 오전 10시였다. 스코티가 자는 척만 하면서 줄곧 누군가의 호출을 기다리고 있던 사람처럼 바로 눈을 번쩍 뜨자 본즈는 화들짝 놀랐다. - 야 뭐야, 너 안 잤어?!

실제로는 안 자느니만 못한 얕은 잠에 시달리다가 깨어난 스코티는, 입을 열지 않고 벽만 물끄러미 바라보았다. 차광시스템이 해제된 창문을 통해 쏟아지는 창백한 햇살을 벽 한 면이 정통으로 받아내고 있었다. 흐린 주홍빛 불과 어둠은 시간 너머에 숨었다. 허공을 돌아다니던 킨저의 발소리와 그의 쇠 깎는 목소리, 그의 손에 들려있던 파괴된 기록의 잔해도 그랬다.

여지없이 지금은 단답형 대답만 내뱉는 친구가 필요한 순간이었다. 닥터 맥코이가 아니라. 그러나 다른 모든 것들이 그랬듯이 킨저 역시 정말 필요한 순간엔 스코티의 곁에 없었다.

“아님 눈 뜨고 자는 거냐?”

이번엔 본즈의 물음에 스코티가 바로 응수했다.

“닥쳐.”

“깬 거 맞구만. 회진 나왔으니 질문 몇 가지만 받아주시고 다시 주무십쇼.”

그 몇 가지 중 하나를 물을 겨를도 없이 베개가 얼굴로 날아오는 통에 본즈는 자리에서 뒷걸음질 쳐야만 했다. 그는 오늘 환자의 만행에 대비할 생각을 전혀 안 하고 있었으므로, 평소 비슷한 일을 당했을 때보다 네 배는 당황해서 스코티를 바라보았다.

“꺼지라니까!!”

스코티는 이보다 더 황당할 수가 없다는 듯 한 본즈의 눈빛에 소름이 끼쳤다.

“네 발로 꺼질래, 아니면 내가 꺼지게 해줄까?”

“네가 날 강제로 꺼지게 할 수 있을 정도가 되면 내가 여기 들어올 필요가 있겠냐마는.” 본즈가 머뭇거렸다. “현실이 그렇질 못하니까 여기 온 거 아니겠냐.”

“그럼 내가 꺼지면 문제가 없겠네.”

“너도 알다시피 내가 환자한테 뭐 부탁하는 사람은 아닌데, 저기, 몬티.”

스코티가 듣지도 않고 손목에서 링겔을 거칠게 빼서 바닥으로 내던지자 본즈가 중얼거렸다.

“그거 빠지니까 제발 좀 움직이지 말라고 하려고 했지.”

“꿈도 꾸지 마.” 스코티가 본즈를 째려보며 대꾸했다.

본즈는 오늘 당장 이런 반응이 돌아올 것을 예상하지 못했을 뿐, 언젠가 스코티의 비난이 자신을 향하리라는 점은 충분히 생각해놓고 있었다. 마인드멜드가 스코티에게는 상상을 넘어서는 수준의 치욕이었다는 것, 그래서 자신은 일이 이 꼴로 돌아가도록 사태를 방조한 책임을 어떻게 해도 면할 수 없다는 것을 전적으로 인정했다.

다만 억울한 것은, 미친 짓을 실제로 저지른 두 명을 쫓아내고선 자기 혼자 방파제가 되어 모든 파도를 맞고 있다는 점이다. 그나마 커크가 저지른 짓의 뒷감당은 본즈에겐 익숙하다 못해 지겨운 일이었으나, 스팍이 한 일의 뒤처리는 그로서도 생전 처음 겪는 일이었다. 생전 처음이자 생애 최악의 일이었다. 스팍의 귀때기를 잡아 뜯어 버리고 싶을 정도로 최악이었다. 누가 벌칸이 교활한 족속이라고 얘기했던가? 놈은 덜 충격적으로 진실을 밝힐 수 있는 모든 방법을 갖다버리고 제일 거지같은 루트를 골라놓고선 본즈가 앞장서서 그 길을 걷게 만들었다.

스코티는 이제 세인트 바솔로뮤 병원 로고가 뚜렷하게 박힌 상의를 잡아 뜯다시피 벗어내려고 있었고, 본즈는 스코티의 팔뚝을 붙들 수 밖에 없었다.

“놔.” 스코티가 말했다.

“야 임마, 좀!”

“죽어도 여기선 안 죽어.”

그 말을 하는 스코티의 목소리는 독하기보다는 참담하게 들렸는데, 병실은 그(와 본즈)의 기분과는 대조적으로 봄의 일부처럼 따뜻하게 빛났다.

“널 살리느라 내 수명이 반은 줄어들었는데 이제 와서 죽는다는 소린 좀 자제하면 안 될까?”

본즈는 애원인지 협박인지 분간이 안 가는 어조로 스코티를 어르는 한편 스코티의 어깨 아래로 내려간 환자복을 억지로 끌어올렸다. 스코티는 그런 본즈의 손을 저지하기 위해 미친 듯이 애를 쓰면서 내뱉었다.

“누굴 위해서 자제를 해?”

“‘날 위해서‘겠냐? 널 위해서 자제하라는 거야, 멍청아!”

본즈는 스코티의 손을 옷에서 잡아떼며 짜증을 냈다.

“기껏 살아났는데 죽는 게 나았다는 식으로 말하지 말란 말야. 그런 소린 하면 할수록 기분만 더 좆같아진다고. 그리고 네가 죽었으면 뭐 다 말끔하게 끝났을 줄 알아?”

“적어도 마음은 편하게 갔겠지! 내가 뭘 부끄러워해야 하는지는 몰랐을 테니까!!” 스코티가 소리를 질렀다. “설령 스팍이 그 짓을 하고 난 뒤에야 내가 죽었대도, 최소한 내가 누구에게 얼마나 털렸는지 나는 모르고 죽었을 거 아냐, 나는!”

“진짜 병신 같은 소리라는 거 알지?”

“넌 아무것도 몰라.”

스코티는 이전과 마찬가지로 이번에도 자신을 멋대로 붙들고 있는 본즈를 떼어내지 못했다. 그는 항상 무력했다. 이제는 절망감에 눈물이 고였다. 왜 자기 몸에 대한 통제권은 자신이 절실하게 원할 때마다 자신의 손을 떠나있는 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 화장실 문고리처럼 아무나 붙잡고 돌릴 수 있는 것이, 나라는 인간의 전부인가? 그게 내 진실이야?

“스코티?”

“설명해서 알만한 그런 게 아니니까, 넌 절대 몰라…….” 그가 그 말과 함께 자리에 스르르 주저앉는 바람에 닥터도 따라서 엉거주춤한 자세로 같이 앉아야 했다.

“스코티, 젠장. 너 이런 저질 체력으로 어딜 나갈 생각이 들디?” 본즈가 스코티의 겨드랑이쪽에 팔을 끼워 넣고 그를 일으켜 세우려고 했다. 그러나 스코티는 본즈의 노력에 조응해주지 않고 그의 얼굴을 바라보고만 있었다. 그는 닥터가 입 밖에 낸 적은 없지만, 그리고 양심 때문에 앞으로도 입에 올릴 수 없을 테지만, 닥터가 이 순간 하고 싶어 하는 질문이 무엇인지 알았다. 표정에 노골적으로 떠올랐으므로.

네 비밀이란 게 대체 뭐야.

스팍이 읽고도 뜻을 알아먹지 못했고, 커크를 그렇게나 당황하게 만들었고, 너의 병으로 자리 잡은 그 진실의 내용이 대체 뭐냐. 네 안에 그렇게 무지막지한 게 있었어? 그런게 있을 수가 있어?

너에게?

“내가 아무 생각도 없이 사는 것 같으니까 진짜로 아무 생각도 없는 줄 알았지?”

스코티가 본즈의 어깨를 붙들고 묻자 어이가 없어진 본즈가 반문했다.

“뭐야?”

“니들은 내 머릿속이 무슨… 설계도랑 똑같다고 믿어. 어디에 뭐가 있는지 숨김없이 딱딱 표시되어 있고, 보기 쉽게 정리되어 있고, 남들은 개뿔도 관심도 없는 것들로 가득한…….”

그래서 스팍은 잠깐만 들춰보면 모든 진상을 알 수 있으리라고 쉽게 믿었을 것이다. 그는 맨 밑에 놓인 페이지 한 장으로부터, 열어본 적 없는 나머지 수천 페이지들의 내용을 유추할 수 있을 거라 생각했던 것이며, 마지막 페이지에 도달하기까지 M. 스콧이 거친 지난한 역사가 말 몇 마디로 요약될 수 있는 단순한 과정이라고 믿었던 것이다. 복잡한 감정과 개인적인 사건들을 무의미한 변수로 취급하고, 그를 추락으로 이끈 슬픔이 오직 며칠 동안 벌어진 일련의 사건에서만 비롯되었다는 듯이.

“단순 그 자체일거라고…….”

그의 내부에 수백만 개가 되는 감정의 회로가 서로 꼬여있고, 어떤 행동의 원인을 찾기 위해선 그 꼬인 회로들을 긴 시간동안 더듬어 나가야 한다는 점을 아무도 상상하지 못한다. 상식적으로 설명하기 어려운 논리를 통해 돌아가는 구역, 열람이 제한된 곳이 있다는 사실은 스코티 본인 이외의 어느 누구에게도 중요하지 않았다.

본즈가 아니라 그 누구도 이해하지 못하리라. 수치스러운 것은 은닉하고 있던 애정만이 아니었다. 그건 수치를 불러일으키는 원인 중 극히 일부였고, 사실 대단하지도 않았다. 에로틱한 측면으로는 유치원생만큼도 발전하지 못한 감정이다. 진짜로 중요했던 사실은, 한 사람이 스콧의 세계를 자전하게 하는 축으로 작용했으며, 그 축이 수많은 기쁨과 공포와 좌절과 희망과 고통을 양산하면서 스콧을 행동하게 했다는 것, 그리고…,

“그렇게 생각한 적 없어.”

“그래? 진짜로 그랬다면 넌 스팍을 던져버렸을 거야.”

현실의 제임스 커크가 그 허구적인 축을 직접 마주하고, 스코티를 지탱하던 환상의 실체를 보았다는 것. 스콧의 내부에 있던 커크는 스코티의 이상이지 실물이 아니었다. 스코티가 커크 뒤에서 보며 상상한 인간, 커크가 스코티에게 충분히 다가오지 않았기에 스코티가 알아서 만들어야 했던 측면들로 이루어진 조잡한 모델에 불과했다. 빈곤하면서 거창하기 짝이 없는 가짜였다. 실제 커크가 이 말도 안 되는 인형을 둘러싸고 돌아가는 세계를 보면서 무슨 생각을 했을지 상상만 하는 것으로도, 영혼이 정지해버릴 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 커크가 이렇게 징그럽게 ‘나’를 붙잡고 살아왔느냐고, 당장이라도 물어올 것 같았다.

“이봐, 이거 봐, 몬티. 너 지금 좀 미쳤어.”

본즈는 스코티의 머리를 붙들고 눈을 억지로 마주하며 말했다. 스코티는 힘없이 대꾸했다.

“미친 게 나뿐일까봐?”

“아니, 스팍도 미쳤고 짐도… 제 정신이 아니지. 아무튼 일어서.”

“못 해.”

넌 내가 제일 제 정신이 아니라고 생각하잖아. 스코티는 생각했다. 별 볼일 없는 일에 배알이 꼬일 대로 꼬여서 남들 속을 뒤집어 놓는 또라이라고 믿잖아. 본즈가 속으로 짜증을 얼마나 끓이고 있을지 그는 짐작할 수 있었다. 당장이라도 그를 붙들고 있는 손에서 힘을 풀고 자리를 뜨고 싶어 할 거라고 생각했다. 그러나 본즈는 스코티를 내팽개치는 대신 그의 등을 팔로 반쯤 감싸서 들어 올리려고 했다.

“하여간에 말도 지지리도 안 듣지. 그냥 그대로 있어. 내가…….”

“하지 마.”

스코티는 조용히 말했다.

“절대로 하지 마.”

그러고서 그가 갑자기 까무러치는 바람에 병실로 의사 한 명과 간호사 네 명이 더 불려왔고, 그 날 런던 날씨가 이례적으로 화창했음에도 불구하고 그는 한 발짝도 병원 바깥으로 나가지 못했으며, 문 밖에서 회진이 끝나길 기다리며 딱딱한 대기의자에 앉아 졸고 있던 네 사람은 아무 소득 없이 발길을 집으로 돌려야 했다. 체콥과 술루와 캐롤은 얼굴이 흙빛이 된 닥터 맥코이를 피해 공포에 질린 쥐떼처럼 뿔뿔이 흩어져서 달아났다. 이번에는 커크가 본즈를 받아내는 방파제가 되어야 했는데, 커크 본인이 원해서 그런 것은 결코 아니었다.

 

 

170

 

사렉은 지구를 방문했다.

 

 

171

 

쇼핑몰 쇼윈도처럼 다닥다닥 붙어 늘어선 하얗고 눈부신 이빨들이 윗입술 아래에서 모습을 드러낸다. 캐롤이 씨익 웃고 있었다. 별로 이빨이 크지 않은 남자도 옆에서 따라서 씨익 웃어 보이고 있었다. 스코티는 술루가 그런 식으로 웃는 것을 오늘 처음 목격했다.

스코티는 바닥에서 기절한지 하루가 지난 후에도 별로 유쾌해지지 못한 상태였지만, 그렇다고 해서 남의 싱글벙글한 낯에 베개를 냅다 꽂아버릴 만큼 기분이 더러운 상태도 아니었다. 그 날은 맥코이가 아닌 다른 의사가 그의 상태를 체크하고 나갔기 때문이다. 그는 맥코이가 자신을 의도적으로 피하고 있기를, 그가 단순히 자식 노릇 하러 집에 들어가야 했기 때문에 남에게 자신을 맡긴 것이 아니기를 바랐다.

두 사람을 멀뚱히 바라보고만 있는 스코티에게 캐롤이 물었다.

“우리들한테 물어보고 싶은거 없어요?”

“어…….”

스코티는 할 말이 없을 때 나오는 버릇대로 뒷목을 손으로 쓸었다.

“

뭘 물어봐야 하나요?”

“예를 들면 왜 이런 끔찍한 모자를 쓰고 왔냐고 묻는다던가.”

그 말을 한 술루는 암환자용 모자와 분간이 안 가는 끔찍한 녹색 비니를 벗으면서 관자놀이 뒤쪽을 가리켰다. 수술할 때 깎아낸 부분이 둥근 땜통으로 남아있었다. 스코티가 중얼거렸다.

“벗는 게 백번 낫네.”

“역시나.”

캐롤은 술루 대신 그에게 대꾸하며 비니를 뺏어서 어딘가로 던져버렸다.

“요즘 뜨는 미국 아이돌 헤어스타일이라고 둘러대고 당당하게 벗으라고 했잖아요, 술루. 어차피 미국에서 유행한다는 꼬리표만 붙이면 그게 뭐든 간에 여기 사람들은 더 묻지 않는 법이거든요.”

“저 말은 영국 놈들이 널 딱 양키만큼 경멸하고 끝낸단 뜻이야.”

“모자 다시 줘요.”

“이럴 땐 보통 여자가 하라는 대로 하는 거야, 대위.”

스코티의 말에 캐롤의 이빨이 다시 우르르 모습을 드러냈다. 스코티는 어깨를 으쓱했다

“교회를 마지막으로 갔던 게 내 나이가 막 두 자리 수가 됐을 적이라 잘 기억은 안 나지만, 아마 성경에도 이런 구절이 있었던 거 같은데요. ‘이르시되, 닥치고 엄마가 시키는 대로 입어라’.”

“그 명령에 반항하는 남자들이 대체로 지옥에 떨어뜨려야 마땅한 패션을 구사하는걸 보면, 뭐 주님께서 틀린 말씀은 안 하셨네요. 아니, 사실 그 분 언동의 본질을 파보면 항상 옳은데 인간들이 해석을 바보같이 할뿐이지만. 이젠 우리가 당신한테 질문을 좀 할게요. 스콧, 잘 지냈어요?”

“암요. 숨통이 누더기가 돼서 편안하게 지냈죠.”

“정신적으로 잘 지냈냐고 묻는 거예요.”

스코티는 대답 대신 캐롤을 쏘아보았다. 그 다음엔 술루를 보았다. 그러나 두 사람 모두 뜻하지 않게 휴가를 얻은 사회인들 특유의 너그러운 얼굴을 하고 있었을 뿐, 특별히 누구를 연민하거나 경멸하는 기색은 보이지 않았다. 지금까지는 ‘그 얘기’가 커크와 스팍, 맥코이와 스콧, 이 네 사람의 네트워크 내부에서만 흘러 다니고 있는 모양이었다. 그는 아마도 추가된 서버는 없을 거라는 결론을 내렸다. 두 사람을 의심하기 싫었거니와, 레너드 맥코이의 주둥아리가 비밀을 실금실금 흘리고 다니는 오쟁이일 수도 있다는 생각은 제발 좀 접어두고 싶었다.

“바로 대답이 안 나오는 거 보니 전혀 아니었나보네요.”

“엊그제 일어나신 것 아니었어요? 하루 사이에 무슨 일이라도 생긴 거예요?”

술루가 약간 혼란스러운 눈빛을 보내며 말했다.

“너도 한번 꿈속에서 40년쯤 살다가 갑자기 다시 서른 몇 살로 돌아와봐.”

그리고 기분은 하루가 아니라 단 1분 안에 나락으로 떨어질 수도 있지. 스코티는 생각했다. 그리고 그렇게 떨어진 기분이 영영 구멍 밖으로 올라오지 못할 수도 있다.

“꿈에서 손자라도 보고 있었나요?” 캐롤이 물었다.

“휴일마다 우리 집 유리창을 깨먹던 놈이 어느새 옥스퍼드에 들어간다기에 궁둥이라도 두드려줄까 하던 참에 깼소. 여기엔 꼬마 스콧도, 말도 지지리도 안 들어먹고 결혼했다 돌아온 딸도 마누라도 유리창도 없고 먼지 쌓인 크라이스트 처치만 저 멀리에 우두커니 서있더군요. 기분이 이보다 더 좋을 수가 있나요.”

“정말로요?” 술루가 물었다.

“그걸 믿냐.” 스코티는 담담하게 대답했다.

“체콥이라면 그러고도 남았을걸요.”

술루가 항의하듯 말했다. 캐롤이 그 말을 듣고 문득 무언가 생각났다는 듯 무릎을 쳤다.

“체콥 소위가 오늘도 저희랑 같이 오려고 했어요. 오늘 갑자기 본부에서 부르는 바람에 못 오게 됐지만요.”

“체콥이 오려고 했다고요?”

“그런데 못 오게 됐다고요.”

“오늘‘도‘?”

“음, 어제 면회를 왔는데 허탕 쳐서 오늘 다시 오려고 했다고요.”

Oh my. 스코티는 빈약한 앞머리를 쥐어뜯었다.

“왜 허탕 쳤는데요? 닥터가 뭐라고 합디까?”

“당신은 교황이 와도 못 알아볼 상태니까 썩 꺼지라고만 하시던데요. 어제 설마 멀쩡하셨던 거예요?” 술루가 끼어들었다.

스코티는 대답을 피하며 창밖으로 시선을 던졌다. 어제의 쾌청한 날씨가 그저 손가락만 까딱하면 사라지는 스크린 세이버에 불과했다는 듯, 오늘의 도시는 본연의 암울한 시궁창 빛깔을 다시 드러내고 있었는데, 스코티 입장에서는 그 편이 훨씬 나았다. 적어도 이런 날씨는 세상이 자신과 동떨어진 곳에 있다는 환상은 주지 않는다.

“닥터 맥코이는 항상 말을 그런 식으로 하시죠. 걱정이 많으시니까.”

캐롤이 말했다. “당신이 그랬어요, 미스터 스콧.”

세상의 모든 부드러움이 그녀의 입가에 집약되었다가 흩어졌다. 그녀는 이 순간만큼은 어떤 종류의 사고에도 대비할 수 있는 완충장치이자, 난해한 슬픔들을 쓸어 모아 카펫 밑으로 밀어 넣는 빗자루, 런던의 칙칙한 태양과는 세상 그 무엇보다도 어울리지 않는 영국 여자였다. 어떤 면에서, 그녀는 자신이 근무하는 함선을 닮았다.

“닥터는 과장을 하실 진 몰라도 거짓말은 하지 않아요. 그분이 당신을 굉장히 걱정하고 계셨어요. 그런 상황에서 눈치 없는 부하들이 셋이나 우르르 들어갈 수는 없지 않겠어요?”

“… 단언컨대 어제는 교황보다 높은 단 한 분이 오셨어도 아무 소용 없었을 거요. 잘 생각했어요.”

스코티는 그 말을 하면서 창밖을 향하던 시선을 캐롤과 술루에게로 돌릴 수밖에 없었다. 문득 묻고 싶어졌기 때문이다.

“당신들은 좀 괜찮은가?”

“아뇨.”

“별로.”

철벽처럼 단호한 두 사람의 대답이 즉각 돌아왔다.

“제가 인간이라면 어딘가에 실수로 머리를 박을 일을 일생동안 수십 번은 겪을 텐데, 그때마다 나눠서 아파해야 할 몫을 원하지도 않는 일시불로 받았더니 기분이 썩 좋진 않거든요. 솔직히 말하면 아직도 좀 머릿속이 웅웅거려요. 혼자 있을 땐 비교적 괜찮지만, 누가 나한테 말을 걸때마다 갑자기 귀신이 나타나서 내 머리를 걷어차는 느낌이 들어요. 들은 내용이 뭐였는지 반 이상은 까먹고 말죠. 뇌수술 기록이 남아서 앞으로 탐사대에 배정받을 때 이런 저런 제약이 걸릴 수도 있다는 건 덤이고요.” 술루가 말했다.

“무슨 제약?”

“그 제약을 만든 놈 말고는 아무도 내용을 모르는 제약이라는 것만 확실해요. 아마 수술 받은 파일럿에게 적용되는 규정이랑 비슷하지 않을까요? 자세한건 또 부함장님께 물어봐야겠죠, 뭐.”

그는 낯 간지러울까봐 ‘고맙다’는 말을 듣고 싶지 않았던 스코티의 마음을 그대로 읽은 것처럼 말하고 행동하고 있었다. 유쾌하면서 차분한 술루의 웃음이, 그가 본인이 말한 상황에 대해 실제로는 거의 신경 쓰고 있지 않다는 사실을 일러주었다.

“그러면 제가 어떤 조건을 어떻게 피해가야 할지 정확하게 알 수 있을 테니까요. 아무튼, 몇 년 만에 받은 장기 휴가인데 옆통수에 두통을 달고 다니고 있으니 영……. 스키부츠 신고 산책하는 것처럼 답답해요. 캐롤은 이제 발목 안 아파요?”

“전혀요. 깨고 나서 아팠던 적은 한 번도 없어요. 발목 핑계로 며칠씩 곯아떨어졌을 때 다친 곳이 모조리 말끔하게 나았거든요. 어깨도 멀쩡해요. 플랭크 포워드도 할 수 있을 정도죠.”

캐롤이 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

\- 하지만 깨어나기 전까지가 딱 좋았단 생각이 드네요. 그 후론 참 별로였어요.

술루는 그 말에 동의하듯 고개를 끄덕거렸고, 스코티는 의아한 표정을 지었다. 캐롤은 쓸쓸한 눈을 하면서, 스코티가 입을 열기 전에 미리 그가 궁금해 하는 것의 진실이 자리하는 곳을 가리켰다.

그건 창 반대편에 붙어있는 벽이었다.

“우리가 지금 이 방에서 유리창을 통해 볼 수 있는 부분은 운 좋게도 벤전스의 발길이 닿지 못한 곳이라는 사실, 잘 아실거예요. 그 반대편, 이 벽 너머에 있는 풍경은 그냥 파멸과 재앙일 뿐이죠.

저쪽 지구에 살던 사람들 3만 명이 죽었어요. 이건 대강 계산한 숫자라 정확하진 않아요. 정확한 것은 그 숫자가 우리가 여기서 태연하게 이야기를 나누는 지금 이 때에도 계속해서 늘고 있다는 사실 뿐예요. 사족을 덧붙이자면, 벤전스가 최초로 덮친 곳이 수용소라서 이제 이 나라의 무기수는 딱 손에 꼽을 만큼만 남았지요. 아침뉴스에선 이걸 테러가 내린 유일한 축복이라고 그러더군요.

13번가 너머로는 공공기관 반 수 이상이 기능이 마비된 상태고, 아직도 출입이 금지된 도로가 그렇지 않은 도로보다 더 많아요. 기차는 목적지가 남쪽인 것들만 기적적으로 운행되고 있죠. 모노레일도 튜브도 하루에 서른 번 정도만 운행해요. 레일도 없고, 차를 조종할 사람도 없고, 그걸 탈 사람은 더더욱 없으니까. 스타플리트 런던 본부는 원래 법원으로 쓰려고 지어 놓은 건물로 옮겨갔고요. 분명 이 도시는 언젠가 재난에서 벗어나겠지만, 지금 당장은 매몰된 지역 전체가 희망의 무덤으로 보여요. 아무리 낙관적으로…….”

“캐롤.”

스코티가 그녀를 낮은 목소리로 (계급도 성도 없이 오로지 이름으로만) 불렀다.

“네, 스콧.”

“당신을 원망하는 바보들이 있었던거요?”

“바보가 아니에요. 어찌 보면 당연한 수순인거죠. 세상에 남은 ‘마커스’는 이제 저 하나뿐인걸요.”

그녀는 더 이상 웃지 않았고, 술루는 팔짱을 낀 채 자기 발끝을 내려다보았다.

“이 나라에 언론사가 그렇게 많은 줄은 예전엔 미처 몰랐네요. 전 한동안 설탕막대나 다름 없었어요. 기자들이 절 한 번씩 핥아보려고 개미떼처럼 몰려들더라고요.”

 

 

172

 

**< 익스퍼디션> 기자 리처드 칼 민첸이 기록한 인터뷰 전문 : 22xx년 4월 6일 오후 3시 13분 [그리니치시(時) 기준]**

**: 파트리크 타클러와의 대화, 11~12쪽 인용**

 

Q. 앞으로 연구원들이 나아갈 방향에 대해 생각해본다면.

A. 나아간다고? 퇴보하지나 않으면 다행이다. 다들 사방으로 흩어져서 올손 - 라인데커 팀이란 괴상망측한 무리는 예전에도 없었으며 앞으로도 없을 예정이고, 그런 팀의 이름을 듣도 보도 못한 것이 행운이라는 양 행동하고 있다. 우리가 낭비한 다섯 달은 세상에 존재한 적이 없었다고 믿게 될 지경이다. 어쩌다 팀원이었던 이들끼리 부득이하게 마주치면 바닥없는 신세 한탄이나 무의미한 험담의 장을 형성할 뿐이다.

 

Q. 올손 - 라인데커 팀 소속이었다는 사실 때문에 연구원들이 받는 불이익이 있는가?

A. 대학마다 올손 - 라인데커 팀 참가 연구원 46명의 리스트가 은밀하게 떠돌고 있다는 루머는 거의 정설에 가깝다. 그렇지 않고서야 교수 임용 면접이 갑자기 취소되거나 원서부터 강제 반송당한 이들이 이렇게 우후죽순 쏟아져 나올 턱이 없으니까.

나도 그들 중 한명이다. 적어도 나는 내가 연구하는 분야에서는 독일과 영국을 통틀어 다섯 손가락에 꼽는 포스트닥터임을 자부할 수 있고, 내가 일을 아예 그만두지 않는 이상 향후 몇 년 간은 계속 그럴 테지만, 세 개의 대학에서 1차 면접 탈락의 쓴맛을 봤다. 다섯 개의 대학은 내게 발을 들일 기회조차 주지 않았다. 1년 전만 해도 내 앞에 놓인 상황은 분명 달랐지만, 이젠 너무 옛날 얘기가 되어버렸다.

 

Q. 비관적인 상황이 계속 되리라고 보는가?

A. 적어도 아만다 지연과 관련한 사건들이 대부분 기억에서 잊힐 때까지는 그렇게 되리라고 본다. 내 말은, 일반인들에게 망각되는 시점이 아니라 학계와 대학에서 잊히는 시점까지를 말하는 것이다. 나나 다른 몇 명처럼 라인데커 박사에게 적극 협력했던 이들에겐, 잊히고 나서도 어느 정도 우리 존재를 묵힐 시간이 더 필요할 것이다.

 

Q. 라인데커 박사를 마지막으로 만난 시점이 언제인가? 만나서 무슨 이야기를 했나?

A. 네 달 전 그가 잠시 귀국했을 때 봤다. 기분이 어떠냐고 물어봤더니 ‘약간 안 좋다’고 대답하더라. 그것이 우리가 나눈 대화의 전부다. 그때 참 온갖 생각이 다 들었다.

 

Q. 현재 올손 박사와 라인데커 박사 간의 관계에 대해 짐작 가는 사실이 있는가?

A. 라인데커 박사가 올손 박사를 피하는 것처럼 알려졌지만, 사실은 두 사람이 맞서서 전쟁을 펼치고 있다. 둘다 여기서는 노골적으로 싸울 수 있는 입장이 아니니 라틴 아메리카 연구소를 헤매다니면서 대립하고 있는 것이다.

 

Q. 라인데커 박사에 대해 현재 어떻게 생각하고 있는지?

A. <타임스>의 기사가 그를 ‘예전에 털었던 집주인에게 역공당한 도둑‘으로 표현한 적이 있는데, 아마 어떤 묘사도 그보다 정확하게 그를 표현할 수는 없을 것이라고 본다. 아마 연구원 40여명은 라인데커를 우두머리로 두고 있는 도적떼에 해당하겠지. 아만다 지연은 그저 허영의 산물이었고 - 솔직히 말하면 - 이젠 중요한 문제도 아니지만, 트랜스워프 사건은… ’일부‘ 과학계가 스타플리트의 다섯손가락에 끼워진 헝겊 인형에 불과하며, 거짓으로 스스로의 몸통을 꿰매고 있다는 루머를 기정사실화 한 셈이다.

아직도 서점의 수많은 책들이 트랜스워프 공식의 발견자로 T. 라인데커의 이름을 올려놓고 있다. 스타플리트의 포트먼 제독과 마커스 제독의 적극적인 지원 아래 그것이 당연히 발견되었다는 것처럼 이야기한다. 내가 박사였다면 페이지를 넘길 때마다 내 양심을 누가 면도칼로 도려내는 듯한 아픔을 느꼈을 거라고 생각한다. 적어도 그 정도 양심은 남아있다. 하지만, 학계에서 30년 이상을 구르면 사람은 변하게 되는지도 모르지.

 

Q. 앞으로 무슨 일을 할 계획인가?

A. 당분간 뮌헨에서 지내려고 한다. 거기에 가족이 있다. 그동안 가족을 내버려두고 너무나 쓸데없는 일에 골몰하고 있었다.

 

 

173

 

“칸 누니엔 싱은 살아서 벤전스호를 빠져 나왔죠. 그 날 수백 명의 시민들이 목격한 거예요. 전쟁의 도화선에 불을 붙이려고 했던 괴물, 암흑 속에서도 복수를 기다려온 유령, 볼모로 잡힌 가족을 돌려받기 위해 살육을 결심한 가장, 내 아버지에게 긴 세월을 놀아난… 한 인간이 거리에서 달려가는 모습을. ‘칸 Khan'이 들어가는 데이터를 극비로 묻어봤자 이미 다 늦은 거예요.

이제는 누구든 대답할 수 있겠죠. 그는 누구였습니까? - 칸 누니엔 싱. / 또, 그는 누구였습니까? - 과거에서 현재로 떨어진 악마. / 다시, 그는 누구였습니까? - 전쟁의 원천. / 그를 누가 잡고 있었습니까? - 저주 받을 마커스!

칸을 다시 붙잡고서 스타플리트가 가장 먼저 해야 했던 일은 저를 본부 밖으로 한 발짝도 못 나가도록 막는 것이었습니다. 어, 인도적인 차원에서 내린 결정이 맞아요. 제 이름이 ‘월리스’가 아니라 ‘마커스’라는 사실이 알려지는 순간부터 안전은 제 손 밖으로 영영 달아나 버릴테니까요. 테러로 사랑하는 가족을 잃고 이성도 잃은 사람들 가운데 저의 신변이 놓이게 되는 거죠. 물론 잔인한 결정이기도 했지요. 얌전한 게슈타포처럼 생긴 보안국 요원들이 지켜보는 방에서 제가 알고 있던 아버지의 수상한 행적이며, 아버지의 요구를 받아 제가 했던 일들, 제가 기록을 위조해가며 엔터프라이즈호로 탑승한 이유 등등, 그야말로 알고 있는 모든 것을 하나부터 열까지 써야했거든요. 아버지와 마지막으로 싸운 때가 언제였냐는 질문도 받아봤어요. 내가 그걸 어떻게 기억해요? 아카데미를 졸업하고 나선 아버지하고 한 날 한 집에서 잠들기도 어려웠는걸. 그래도 뭐든 쥐어짜내서 써야했죠. 아카데미 교관들이랑은 다르게, 내 앞에 있던 작자들은 답지 안의 빈칸이라는 걸 용납하지 못하는 인간들이었으니까.

내가 지치다 못해서 엎어졌을 때, 그들이 마지막으로 물은 질문이 이거였어요.

‘지금, 아버지를 어떻게 생각하는가?’

말은 똑바로 해야죠. 아버지의 악랄하고 추잡한 면모를 딸내미로서 얼마나 혐오하고 있느냐고 물어봤어야지. 난 어차피 더 받을 충격도 없으니, 그렇게 말해줘도 아무렇지 않았을텐데. 아무튼 전 대답했죠. 악랄하고 추잡했다고. 본인 한 명을 위해서 우주를 전쟁의 포화 속에 밀어 넣으려고 했던 개자식을 가지고 제가 더 무슨 생각을 하겠냐고 그랬죠. 내가 아버지의 음모에 조금도 관여하지 않았다는 사실을 증명하는 과정에서 난 수천가지 말을 했어요.

제가 스타플리트에서 풀려나던 밤에, 다섯 명의 요원들이 제 뒤에서 주위를 감시하면서 절 집까지 데려갔죠. 그렇지만 전 근본적으로 아무하고도 같이 있지 않은 셈이었어요. 집으로 돌아가던 길 위에서 저는 철저하게 혼자였어요. 내 미래의 삶을 떠올리게 하는 길이었죠. 깜깜하고, 고독하고, 등 뒤에 수많은 시선을 달고 다닐 수밖에 없는 그런 삶 말예요. 아무도 없는 집에서 짐을 챙겨서 나오는데 그날따라 사방이 무섭도록 조용했어요.

그 후로, 당분간 가짜 이름과 엄마 성을 쓰면서 보안국이 마련해준 장소에서 근신했죠. 바깥세상에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 보지 못한 채. 내 이름이 세상에 퍼져 나가는 순간이 언제 찾아올지 두려워하면서 말이죠.”

스타플리트의 보호 프로그램은 곧장 한계에 부닥칠 것을 전제하고서 실행될 수밖에 없었는데, 그건 캐롤 마커스가 필요 이상으로 알려진 인물이었기 때문이다. 이전의 그녀는 다른 사람들 앞에서 한 번도 자기 입으로 아버지가 누구인지 밝힌 적이 없었다. 그러나 그녀와 같은 시기에 아카데미에 다니던 사람들 대부분이 캐롤이 누구인지 알았다. 그녀는 아카데미 시절 전공 세 개에서 수석을 따냈으며, 모의 연방 회담을 주관하는 총장인 동시에 극성스런 환경 운동 단체의 부총재이기도 했다. 이따금 스피치 대회에 얼굴을 내미는 기독교 원리주의자들이 그녀에게 번번이 융단 폭격을 맞고 쓸려 나갔다. 캐롤 마커스의 이름과 사진은 <컨피덴셜>처럼 비교적 큰 신문에도 한 두번 올라간 적이 있었다. 발행 단위가 작은 지역 신문에는 그보다 더 자주 올라갔다. 기사에는 알렉산더 마커스 제독에 대한 언급이 한두줄 정도로 간략하게 적히곤 했다. 그녀를 좋아하거나 싫어하는 수천 명의 생도들이 그녀와 그녀의 아버지에 대해 알고 있었다. 벤전스호가 도시에 처박힌 이후로는 아카데미 근처에도 못 가본 사람들마저 그녀의 이름과 얼굴, 그녀의 아버지를 알게 되었다. 이미 4년 전, 5년 전에 인트라넷으로 흘러들어가 자유롭게 접근이 가능해진 그녀의 신상을 처음부터 끝까지 회수해 오는 것은 스타플리트가 아니라 그 누구에게도 불가능했다.

캐롤이 스콧을 가리키며 말했다.

“아마 당신이 본부 랩에 들어 앉아있지 않고, 외부 연구소나 집에서 머물렀더라면 난 훈련 전까지 당신의 코빼기도 보지 못했을걸요. 나와 당신 모두 본부 안에 있었기 때문에 따라붙으려는 사람들을 겨우 잠깐 물리칠 수가 있었던 거예요.”

그녀는 컨스털레이션호 훈련이 시작되기 전까지 쭉 스타플리트 바깥과 연락이 차단된 채 살았다. 가끔씩 어머니와의 통화가 허용되었을 뿐이다. 깊은 슬픔에 젖어있는 어머니에게 직접 손을 내밀 방법은 없었고, 그저 3일에 한번, 삼십분 동안 화면을 통해 얼굴을 마주하는 것으로 위로를 끝마쳐야 했다.

“어차피 내가 누굴 위로할 처지도 못됐지만요.”

우주와 꿈은 광막한 도피처였다. 그 곳으로 도망가면 그녀는 그냥 ‘캐롤‘이었다. 그러나 지구로, 현실로 되돌아오는 순간부터 그녀는 마커스였다. 차라리 지구 시간 기준으로 20년 이상이 소요되는 장기 미션에 참가해서 죽을 때까지 우주를 떠도는 상상도 해봤다. 모두의 이름이 먼지가 되는 그 순간까지 도망 다닐 수 있다면. 그러나 그건 그녀 스스로가 허용할 수 없는 일이었다. 영혼의 일부는 항상 지구를 향했다. 그것을 무시하고 은하를 방랑하는 삶이 지구에서 고난을 버티는 삶보다 과연 행복할까?

“나미아계에서 죽을 뻔한 순간에 깨달았어요. 사랑하는 사람들로부터 한도 끝도 없이 멀리 떨어진 곳에서 죽는 것 또한 끔찍하긴 마찬가지라는 사실을. 나는 지구로 돌아가야 했어요. 가서 아버지가 저지른 일, 내게 쏟아지는 사람들의 감정을 똑바로 바라보면서 살길 바랐죠. 도피처는 어디까지나 도피처예요. 거기서 영원히 머물겠다는 건 모든 걸 포기하고 살겠단 소리일 뿐예요.”

캐롤이 지구로 실려왔을 때는 이미 캐롤 마커스에 대해 터무니없이 많고 정보들이 세상에 퍼진 참이었다. 사람들은 저마다 그녀를 조금씩 부정확한 모습으로 상상했다. 그러나 이것만큼은 대부분 정확하게 알았다. 마커스의 딸이 벤전스 테러가 터진 이후 잠적했으며, 현재 커크를 포함한 군 장성들의 보호 아래 놓여있고, 훈련을 핑계로 지구 밖으로 나갔다는 사실. 그리고 이제 엔터프라이즈호는 귀항했다는 것.

“앞으로 벌어질 일들에 대해 완전히 각오를 한 상태라고 생각했는데, 아니었어요. 내 치료를 국립 병원에 맡긴 것이 윗분들의 실수였죠. 잘나가다 왜 그런 짓을 하셨는지. 제가 깨어난 다음날 병원 문 두 개가 깨졌대요. 몰려든 사람들을 유리문으로는 막을 수가 없었던 거지요. 거기 몰려온 사람들 태반이 기자이거나, 카메라맨이거나, 카메라를 든 기자였지만 아닌 사람들도 몇몇 있긴 했어요. 날 씹을거리로 생각하지 않고 진심으로 미워하는 사람들. 날 원망해도 아무것도 얻어낼 수 없다는 걸 알지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 혼자서는 분노를 이겨낼 수가 없어서 무작정 마커스의 딸을 찾아온 사람들 말예요. 차라리 그런 분들이 저를 세워놓고 질문을 했더라면 저는 마땅히 해야할 일을 하고 있는 거라고 생각할 수 있었을거예요. 그렇지만 현실에서 저와 제일 먼저 대면한 사람은 BBC 기자였죠.”

그는 그녀를 보자마자 대뜸 물었다. 미스 마커스, 아버지를 사랑하십니까?

“더는 못 들어주겠네.” 스코티가 말했다.

“싸그리 고소를 걸어버리지 그랬어요.”

“무슨 명목으로 그러겠어요? 그리고 배심원들은 당분간은 제 편이 아닐 텐데요.”

벽으로 드리우는 세 사람의 희미한 그림자를 보며 캐롤이 말했다.

“표준적인 인터뷰 순서-만약 방송국에 그런게 있다면-를 따라 내놓은 질문인지는 모르겠는데, 아무튼 제 입장에선 어이가 없는 질문이었죠. 동시에 핵심을 찌르는 질문이기도 했어요. 아버지를 사랑하십니까? 그 분이 불러온 재앙과는 별개로, 사랑하냐고 말이죠. 그건 ‘지금 아버지를 어떻게 생각하느냐’와는 전혀 다른 물음이에요. 제가 이 생이 다할 때까지 숨기고 싶던 마음, 나 스스로도 못 본 척 감추고 싶던 진실을 들춰내길 요구하는 말이었죠.”

“그 사람들이 유치한 짓을 했네요.”

술루가 중얼거렸다.

“무슨 답을 하건 캐롤은 매정한 인간이 되는 거잖아요.”

“한 쪽으로 대답하면 아버지가 한 짓까지 옹호하는 뉘앙스가 되고, 다른 쪽으로 대답하면 끝까지 딸을 살리려고 했던 아버지를 밟아버리는 답이 되는거지. 뭐든 진짜 답은 정해졌군.”

스코티가 짜증을 내면서 베개를 퍽퍽 두드렸다. 우울한 오후가 방 안으로 스며들어와 그들의 어깨를 묵직하게 쓸고 있었다. 자잘한 햇빛들은 구름 위쪽으로 날아가 버린 지 오래였고 건물들은 온통 무기력증을 앓으면서 찬 습기 속에 사로잡혔다. 그 사이로 어둠이 소리 없는 첩보원처럼 걸어 들어왔다. 곧 비가 쏟아지리라. 수억 개의 물방울들이 시간의 틈바구니 속으로 떨어져 내릴 것이다.

세 사람은 각자 오늘이 누군가에게 막연히 안겨 있고 싶은 날이라고 생각했다.

“난 대답하지 않았어요.”

캐롤이 차분하게 입을 열었다.

“그게 최선이라고 생각했죠.”

“최선의 선택일 수도 있고 그 반대일수도 있겠죠. 대답을 안 하면 다들 결국 자기 멋대로 생각하고 말테니까요.” 술루가 손끝을 긁으며 말했다.

“그렇게 놔뒀어요. 내가 생각할 수 있는 선택지 중에 현명한 답변이라곤 없었으니까. 그리고 그 땐 나도 일시적으로… 내 마음에 대해 확신이 안서긴 했거든요.”

“지금은?” 스코티는 물었다. “지금은 어떻습니까?”

“확신이야 선지 오래지요. 진짜 내 생각은 이미 사람들 앞에서 말하고 왔어요. 일주일전에요.”

캐롤은 다리를 꼬고 무릎 위로 손을 올리며 그에게로 고개를 천천히 돌렸다. 놀란 기색이 하나도 없는 술루가 그녀의 옆얼굴을 보았다.

“나는 아버지를 지금도 사랑하고 그리워하고 있다고, 엔터프라이즈호 사람들 앞에서 제일 먼저 말했죠. 그 다음이 BBC였어요.”

 

 

174

 

스팍 옆에는 인간 변호사가 있었고 인간 변호사 옆에는 사렉이 앉아 있었다. 스팍은 일종의 통역을 위해 사렉과 동행했다. 그가 말했다.

“‘전망이 다소 긍정적이지 못하다’는 표현은 이곳에선 실제로는 실현 가능성이 없다는 뜻에 가깝습니다. 표현 사용의 주체가 사업가와 변호인들일 경우 더더욱 그렇습니다, 아버지.”

“알겠다.” 사렉은 아들의 눈을 응시하며 대답했다.

“공식적으로 무슨 결정이 내려지건, 그건 둘째 문제다. 그 이름에 반대한다는 뜻을 표명하는 것이 더 중요하지. 늙은이의 의견도 동일했다.”

‘늙은이’는 사렉이 또 다른 스팍을 가리키는 별칭이었다. 그는 갈라진 미래에서 건너 온 아들을 벌칸의 이름 없는 현자로만 알고 있었다. 그가 프라임 스팍의 얼굴을 오래, 자세히 들여다봤더라면 아만다에게서 난 머리 검은 청년과 그 늙은이의 눈동자에 똑같은 영혼의 강이 흐르고 있다는 사실을 금세 발견했을 것이다. 그러나 사렉은 자기와 의견을 같이 하는 사람이 필요할 때가 아니면 프라임 스팍을 본 체 만 체 했다. 프라임 스팍 역시 사렉과 쓸데없이 자주 마주치지 않기 위해 노력했다.

“판결이 나자마자 위원회로 돌아갈 수 있도록 나를 도와라. 인력이 턱도 없이 모자라 어리고 무지한 벌칸들도 재건설 현장에 투입해야 하는 와중에, 이렇게 지구에서 낭비하는 시간이 아까울 따름이다.”

사렉의 표정은 딱딱했다. 쓸쓸한 감정은 굳은 얼굴 뒤에 철저하게 숨어 있었다.

스팍은 아버지에게서 오랜만에 감정을 보았고, 약간은 놀랐지만, 모른 척 했다. 어떤 경우에도 그들이 서로 손을 내밀 수는 없다. 차라리 자신이 또 다른 자신에게 손을 내미는 것은 가능하다. 그러나 아버지에게는 영원히 불가능한 일이다. 그들을 이어주었던 유일한 다리는 벌칸의 먼지와 함께 어둠 속으로 빨려 들어갔다. 이제는 다리에 대한 기억만이 그들을 하나로 엮는다.

 

 

175

 

“물론 아버지를 사랑하는 동시에 증오하기도 해요. 제가 인간인 이상 엔터프라이즈호에 어뢰를 퍼부었던 아버지의 모습까지 사랑할 수는 없죠. 죄 없는 선원들을 40명씩 죽어나가게 하고, 700여명의 목숨을 손바닥 위에 올려놓고, 수만 명을 순식간에 무덤 속으로 묻어버린 아버지가 사랑스럽거나 그립겠어요? 제가 다시 보고 싶은 건 ‘그런‘ 아버지가 아녜요. 내가 딸로써 볼 수 있던 그 분의 모습만이 그리운 거예요.

대외적으로, 아버지는 찔러도 피 한 방울 안 나오는 사람이었죠. 알아요. 제일 잔인한 로뮬란이나 클링온을 앞에 앉혀놓고 3박 4일짜리 평화 협상을 벌이고도 남는 분이라는거. 그런 아버지가 평소에 제일 무서워한 사람이 누군 줄 알아요?

미스터 스콧, 술루, 지금 당신들 앞에 있어요. ‘아기 캐롤라인’이 어디서 굴러먹다 왔는지 알 수도 없는 병신 같은 놈 애를 배서 결혼하겠다고 설치는 상황이, 마커스 제독이 살아서 상상할 수 있던 제일 거대한 공포였다고요. 참 믿을만한 얘기죠. 만약에, 정말로 만에 하나… 제가 벤전스호가 저를 끌어오려고 보내는 트랜스포트 신호를 강제로 끊고 엔터프라이즈호 안에서 버텼더라면, 그 분은 끝내 공격 명령을 거뒀을지도… 몰라요.

엄마랑 이혼한 후로 아버지의 간섭이 더 심해져서 싸우기도 많이 싸웠어요. 아빠랑 딸이 둘 다 말할 수 없이 고집이 센데, 중재할 엄마는 없으니 집안 분위기가 매일 롤러코스터를 탔죠. 그래도 아버지를 떠날 생각이 들지 않았어요. 그 분의 사적인 행복은 오직 저에게서만 흘러나왔고, 나 역시 아빠를 떠나면 온전한 안정을 찾을 수가 없었으니까. 내가 넘어지면 얼른 일으켜주기 위해 항상 등 뒤에 서계신 분이었어요. 아버지가 짐짓 무뚝뚝한 체 하시면서 던져주시는 조언을 들을 땐 세상 모든 위험으로부터 벗어난 것 같은 기분이 들었죠. 아버지에게 저는 항상 집 밖으로 내보내기 싫은 애였어요. 스무 살이 넘어도, 아카데미를 졸업해도, 정식으로 임관이 되어도 마찬가지였어요.

(아빠는 널 재우려고 지금 집으로 가고 있는 거야)

기자가 ‘사랑하느냐’고 물었을때 정확히 깨달았지요. 제 안에는 양가적인 감정이 있어요. 아버지의 한 면은 극도로 혐오스럽고, 꿈에서조차도 다시 보기 싫을 정도지만, 다른 한 면을 보게 되는 순간 제 마음의 일부는 아버지에게 달려가서 안겨버려요. 아직도 일주일에 한번쯤, 아빠 목마를 타고 이 방 저 방을 돌아다니면서 천장을 건드리는 꿈을 꿔요. 꿈에서 깨는 순간 죄책감과 그리움이 동시에 몰려들고, 그 때마다 속으로 아버지에게 묻게 되죠. 어째서 마음 놓고 그리워할 수도 없게 하셨어요? 사랑하는 것 자체가 죄가 되는 일이 어떤 건지 알기나해요?”

(저것들도 언젠가는 죽거든)

유리창에 빗방울이 맺히기 시작했다.

“이런 마음을 누구에게 바로 털어놓겠어요? 커크 함장님과 동료를 잃고 스스로도 죽을 뻔한 선원들 앞에서? 정말로 죽어야 했던 함장님 앞에서? 가족을 잃은 사람들 앞에서? 내가 입을 벌려서 끔찍한 말을 쏟아내기만을 기다리고 있는 언론에다가요? 계속 입을 다물었죠. 그런데 며칠 지나 퇴원할 때가 되니 더는 침묵도 못 하겠더라구요. 제가 가는 화장실마다 여기자랑 여자 카메라맨 수십 명이 따라다닐 지경이니, 이건 뭐 고소도 할 수가 없고. 그 싫은 보안국 도움을 받아가면서 나흘을 시골에 숨어있었는데 나중엔 그마저도 들켜버렸어요. 그 정신력이 경찰한테 있다면 범죄자 검거율이 100% 아래로 떨어질 수가 없을 거예요.

미칠 뻔 했죠. 내가 그들에게 줄 수 있는 건 ‘아버지가 저지른 일의 책임을 조금이라도 물기 위해 노력하겠다.’ 는 답변 정도인데, 그런 답변에 만족할 방송국이나 신문사는 없을테니까요. 나중엔 그냥 포기했어요. 아버지가 무슨 짓을 저지를지 몰랐어요? - 무기를 연구하신다는 것만 알았지 이 정도 일을 벌이실 줄은 몰랐어요. / 동조한 적 없어요? - 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알아야 동조를 하죠. / 아버지를 어떻게 생각해요? - 미친 놈이죠. / 좋은 아버지였나요? - 정말 나쁜 아버지였어요. 스무 살 때까지 통금 한번 풀어주신 적 없죠. 한 집에 있는 것 자체가 끔찍했어요. 좀 새로운 질문 없어요? / 카메라 앞에서 자폭하는 와중에도 아버지의 모습과 목소리가 떠오르니, 한동안은 그냥 죽고 싶었죠.”

(캐롤라인, 내…)

그녀는 울지 않았다. 단지 스코티와 술루의 표정을 보며 이 넋두리를 어디서 어떻게 끝맺어야 할지 생각해보고 있었을 뿐이다.

“그랬는데 어느 날 함장님이 저를 부르셨어요.”

“함장님?”

스코티가 깜짝 놀라서 소리쳤다. 듣고 있던 술루는 덩달아 놀랐다.

“NCC-1701의 제임스 커크 함장님 맞아요. 우리가 설마 다른 함장님을 모시고 있는 건 아니죠?” 캐롤이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 대꾸했다.

“필요한 기록이 있다는 구실로 전화를 하셨는데, 실제론 남들 눈이 없는 곳에서 상담을 받아주려고 그러신 거였어요. 전 됐다고 했는데, 함장님은 제독이 어떻게 죽는지 같이 지켜본 입장으로서 서로 대화를 할 필요가 있다고 생각하신댔어요. 그 때 충격 받은 사람은 저 혼자만이 아닐 거라고. 그 말을 들으니 할 말이 없어졌죠. 그래도 전 결국은 아무런 말도 하지 못하고 돌아갈 거라고 생각했어요.

그런데 웬걸, 막상 입을 열어보니 제 입으로 중요한 말은 술술 다 뱉게 되더군요. 그 분하고 얘기하면 왠지 중요한 얘기도 굉장히 안 중요하게 느껴지는 경향이 있는데, 이게 좋은 건지 아닌지 모르겠어요. 아무튼 별로 울지도 않고 할 말은 다 했어요. 그 분은 가만히 듣더니 이 말만 딱 하셨죠.“

“당신한테 솔직하게 다 까발리라고 말했죠?!”

스코티는 자리에서 벌떡 몸을 일으켜 세웠다.

“생각하는대로 다 보여줘도 아무 해도 되지 않을 거라고 무작정 지껄인거 아녜요?!”

그의 친우가 그렇게 생각했던 것처럼. 진실이 항상 최선의 방향을 가리키고 있을 거라는 엿 같은 믿음 하나를 가지고. 술루가 의아한 눈으로 스코티를 보았다.

(별거 없었어)

캐롤 마커스는 잠깐 침묵하다가, 고개를 저었다.

“그게 아니라면 당신이 왜 사람들에게 사실대로 말했겠어요?”

스코티의 말에 그녀는 고개를 다시 한 번 저었다.

“그렇게 대책 없는 말씀은 하시지 않았어요. 그런 말 한 마디에 곧장 선동 될만큼 제가 단순하지도 않고요. 내가 함장님의 말씀을 따른건 그 분이 정말로 제 상황을 이해하고 있다는 느낌을 받았기 때문이에요. 함장님은…….” 그녀는 잠시 말을 멈추고 병실 안으로 밀려드는 빗소리를 듣기 위해 귀를 기울였다. ‘비는 여기서 떠나질 않는구나.’ 그녀는 생각했다. ‘몇 명이 죽든 변하지가 않는구나.’

“…진실에는 두 가지 종류가 있다고 말씀하셨죠. 제가 담아두고 있는 것이 어느 쪽에 해당하는지는 알아서 판단하라고 하셨어요.”

“두 가지?”

“하나는 내 마음 밖으로 나가는 순간 남에게 독이 되는 것, 다른 하나는 내 안에 갇히면 내게 독이 되는 것이라고 하시더군요. 마음속에 있는 것이 전자라고 판단하면 가능한한 한 오래 입을 열지 말고 - 영원히그러지는 말래요. 어차피 비밀을 영원히 지킨다는 건 불가능한 얘기라고. - 후자라면 당장 드러내라고 하셨어요. 나를 좀먹는 진실은 위험을 감수하고서라도 밖으로 퍼뜨리는 편이 훨씬 낫다고 말씀하셨죠.

그래서 전 그분에게 물었어요. 둘 다에 해당하면 어떡할까요? 숨기자니 내가 죽을 것 같고, 밝히자니 남들을 괴롭게 하는 진실이 있다면?

그 분이 대답하셨죠. 진실을 밝힌 대가가 결국 나에게만 돌아오게 되어있다면, 밝히라고.”

그녀는 커크가 뒤이어 했던 말을 떠올렸다. ‘난 아버지를 정말 오래, 진심으로 싫어했어. 그걸 누구에게도 제대로 말하지 못하고 살았더니 내 속의 어딘가는 영영 비뚤어져버렸어. 제어가 안 될 정도로 망가졌지. 드러내지 못한 사랑이나 증오는 언젠가 분명 당신의 목을 조이고 말거야. 그러길 원해? 평생 마음에도 없는 말을 하면서 미쳐가고 싶어?’

“내가 감추고 있는 진실은, 내 안에서만 흐르면 독이 되는 사랑이 맞았어요. 아버지를 그리워한다는 티를 일생 감추고 살 자신이 없었죠. 그렇게 뻔뻔하게만 살면 몇 년 못가 협심증으로 죽어버릴 거예요. 그렇게 말했더니 함장님이 웃었고, 난 얄궂게도 그제야 비로소 그 분이 어째서 ‘함장님’인지 알게 됐죠. 아버지가 대체 어떤 사람을 죽이려고 했는지 깨달은 거예요.

며칠 후 엔터프라이즈호 선원들이 소집 되었을 때, 제 심정을 솔직히 밝혔어요.”

캐롤은 스코티를 보았지만 그에게선 아무런 말이 나오지 않았다. 술루가 대신 물었다.

“반응이 썩 나쁘진 않았죠?”

“아, 제가 예상했던 상황에 비하면 천국이었죠. 물론 어떤 분들은 절 굉장히 싫어하시게 됐지만, 생각보다 훨씬 많은 분들이 절 이해해주셨고, 전 여전히 동료로 받아들여지고 있으니까.”

다만 스타플리트 바깥 여론은 그녀를 동료로 받아들일 생각이 별로 없었던 모양이다. 그녀가 여전히 아버지에 대해 우호적인 감정을 갖고 있다는 사실을 밝힌 뒤로 뉴스와 신문 헤드라인은 그녀의 사진이 도배했다. 알렉산더 마커스의 사진을 나란히 걸어놓기도 했다. 몇 년 전과 달리 이번엔 그녀의 업적과 행실, 외모가 아닌 그녀의 말 몇 마디가 주요 논점이 되었다. 동정 여론도 나타났고, 동정 여론보다 훨씬 더 큰 공격 여론이 인트라넷을 뜨겁게 달구었다. 캐롤은 한동안 TV와 신문을 비롯한 모든 미디어를 의도적으로 피했다.

“그런데 이번에 의도치 않게 인간의 본성을 하나 알게 된 것 같네요.”

“뭘 상상하든 그 이상으로 가볍다는 거 말이죠.”

술루가 그 말을 하며 고개를 까딱거렸다.

“고해성사를 하고나서 처음 열흘은 잠을 설쳤어요. 누가 돌을 날릴까봐 무서워서 밖으로 나가지도 못했죠. 스콧, 당신 상태가 궁금해서 미칠 것 같은데 병원으로 연락할 자신이 없을 정도였다니까요. 그런데 하루가 더 지나니 어쩐지 없던 자신이 생겼거든요. 이렇게 은둔형 외톨이처럼 사는 것도 한계가 있단 생각이 들고. 일단 외국 뉴스부터 보기 시작했죠.”

그리고 그녀는 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 미국의 뉴스는 이미 그녀를 토픽에서 밀어내고 다른 이슈를 보도하느라 바빴던 것이다. 그녀가 TV를 외면하던 며칠 사이에 거대 통신회사들과 우주국 일부, 미국 정부가 수년간 유착하면서 국가 예산을 방불케 하는 규모의 탈세를 조장한 사실이 드러나 방송국 카메라들이 온통 워싱턴으로 향한 상태였다. 신문이나 잡지도 사정은 비슷했다. 근무하는 기자들을 죄다 백악관 앞으로 몰아넣은 듯, 제목만 다르고 내용은 붕어빵처럼 똑같은 기사들이 쏟아졌다. 마커스에 관한 기사는 신문사 서너 곳이 인심 쓰듯 반 뼘쯤 실어놓은 것이 전부였다. 그녀는 새삼 외국은 이 곳 사정에 잔인할 정도로 무심하다는 것, 대중의 흥미는 한 곳에 닷새를 잡아 둘 수가 없다는 사실을 깨닫게 되었다. 23세기는 그런 시대였다.

“아버지 의도대로 전쟁이 성공했다면 외국이고 여기고 가릴 것 없이 엉망이 되었겠지만, 결과적으로 부서진 건 영국의 일부일 뿐이었던 거예요. 수많은 사람들에겐 가보지도 못한 곳에서 벌어진 남의 일에 불과한 거죠. 더 가까운 곳에서 새로운 일이 일어났으니, 이제 한물간 토픽은 끝. 그렇게 저와 런던은 바로 가려졌어요. 허무하게도.”

당황한 마음에 캐나다 서버를 봤지만, 기껏해야 대형 신문 앞면에 런던이 어떻게 복구되고 있다는 내용이나 실려 있을 뿐이었다. 중국 신문은 마커스의 이름 철자를 왕창 틀리게 써놓은데다가 그녀를 제독의 ‘아내’로 잘못 써놓았고, 그나마 기사 길이도 웬만한 구직 광고보다 짧았다. 프랑스와 독일의 뉴스는 런던의 현황만 보내줄 뿐 두 마커스에 대해서는 한마디도 언급하지 않았다. 테러 때문에 급락한 주가에 대해서만 호들갑을 떨었다.

“긍정적으로 생각해 보는건 어때요?”

생각에 잠겨있던 스코티가 말했다.

“계속 파면 팔수록 당신이 마커스 제독과 아무 관련이 없다는 사실만 나와서 다들 실망했고, 그래서 잊은 거라고.”

캐롤은 미소를 지었다.

그녀는 인내심을 갖고 사흘을 기다렸다. 무언가를 기다리거나 참는 일에는 진력이 났다. 그러나 용기 있게 <타임스>와 <더 선>의 사이트를 열기 위해서는 대략 그 정도의 시간은 필요했다.

고요한 주말 아침에, 그녀는 눈을 반쯤 감고 떨리는 마음으로 인트라넷 창을 열었다.

“놀라셨겠는데요.” 술루가 웃었다.

“한 대 맞은 기분이었죠.”

캐롤은 손바닥을 뒤집으며 ‘어쩌겠냐’는 몸짓을 해보였다. 스코티가 그녀를 애매모호한 표정으로 보았다. 그는 한 대 맞은 기분이라고 말하면서 실제로는 즐거워 보이는 사람에게 말을 걸어본 적이 없었다. 방금 전까지 심각한 얘기를 하다가 갑자기 웃는 사람에게도 말 걸어본 적이 없긴 마찬가지였다.

“대체 뭘 봤길래 그래요?”

“물론 영국 기사는 계속 나를 잊지 않고 있었어요. 단지 아버지와 저를 동시에 실은 기사는 7면 뒤로 물러났을 뿐이죠. 대신 나를 1면에 작지 않은 크기로 들어갈, 새로운 기사의 조연으로 넣어줬어요. 처음 읽었을 때 내가 얼마나 놀랐는지 당신은 평생 가도 모를 거예요.”

“나도 미스 마커스랑 같이 올라가 있어요. 같은 조연이죠.”

캐롤과 술루는 눈이 마주치자 서로 낄낄거렸다. 웃지 못한 채 점점 바보가 되어가는 사람은 단 한 명뿐이었다. 창밖의 빗줄기는 더욱 굵어졌고 안개는 20m 밖을 내다 볼 수 없을 만큼 짙어졌다. 스코티는 오늘 날씨가 여러모로 자신의 처지를 대변하고 있다고 생각했다. 빗소리가 모든 잡음을 삼킬 만큼 요란했다.

캐롤은 핸드백 속에 오늘자 신문 세 개를 넣어왔다. 건네주는 순간 침대에 멍청한 표정으로 앉아 눈만 굴리는 남자가 놀라서 뒤로 넘어갈지도 모른다. 기나긴 넋두리는 끝났으니 이제 그녀가 좋아하는 동료를 즐겁게 해줘야 하고, 자신도 즐거워야 할 시간이었다. 스코티는 사람들에게 알려지는 걸 싫어하는 것 같았지만, 캐롤은 이번 일만큼은 그도 싫어하지 않으리라는 확신을 가졌다.

하지만 캐롤과 술루가 계속해서 웃어대는 통에 스코티의 즐거움은 몇 분간 유예되었다.

 

 

176

 

리처드 브레이는 용감한 남자는 아니었다.

사실 위대한 아버지의 2세들이 갖는 단점은 빠짐없이 갖추고 있었다. 아버지보다 덜 똑똑하고, 오만하면서도 비굴한 데가 있었고, 물려받을 유산의 위압감에 미리 짓눌려 어쩔 줄을 몰라 하는데다가, 카리스마라곤 없었다. 재능도 없었다. 아버지 피아트 경은 맨 땅에서 언론 제국을 세웠지만 달랑 하나 뿐인 자식은 그걸 자기 세대에서 모조리 무너뜨리지나 않으면 다행이었다. 리처드의 여자 친구는 그를 인간으로 만들기 위해 뼈를 깎는 노력을 했다.

그는 도망치듯 스타플리트 아카데미로 들어갔다가 2년 만에 자퇴했다. 아카데미가 요구하는 범우주적 학습 수준을 만족시키는 것 보다는, 아버지가 요구하는 수준을 따라가는 일이 그나마 편하다고 생각했기 때문이다. 그러나 갱생했다고 해서 없던 재능이 갑자기 생겨나는 것은 아니었다. 그는 경영 공부는 미뤄두고 밑바닥에서 시작하기로 했다. 가짜 성을 쓰면서 기자로 일했다. (그러나 리처드 칼 민첸이 실제로는 리처드 브레이이며, 민첸은 어머니의 처녀시절 성이고 칼은 외조부의 이름이라는 사실을 모르는 동료는 한 명도 없었다.)

<익스퍼디션>은 피아트 경이 소유한 <리베르타스>의 한 지류로써, 과학계의 소식을 집중적으로 실었다. 독자는 당연히 적었지만 리처드는 만족했다. 이공계 학문이 적성에 맞던 그에게는 그 쪽 계열의 취재며 기사 작성 따위가 전부 적성에 맞았다. 여자 친구도 응원했다. 모든 일이 잘 풀려나가는 듯 했다. 피아트 경은 자기가 보유한 회사들을 절대로 재능 없는 작자에게 물려주지 않을 것이며, 자기 핏줄이라고 해도 그 점은 마찬가지라는 것을 천명하지만, 혹시나 자식 중 어떤 재능 있는 이가 경영권에 도전한다면 자신도 어쩔 수 없는 처지에 놓일지도 모른다는 알쏭달쏭한 말로 이사진의 속을 뒤집어 놓았다.

그는 트랜스포트 이론에는 크게 관심이 없었으므로, 아만다 지연에 관해서는 아는 바가 별로 없었다. 그의 관심 분야는 천문학이었다. 그러나 여자 친구가 그것을 언급한 이후로, 또한 그녀가 죽다 살아날 뻔한 이후로, 아만다 지연과 트랜스포트만큼 중요한 주제는 이 세상에 다시 존재할 수가 없게 되었다. 그녀는 학계에서 지금 누가 거짓말을 하고 있는지 알려주었다.

캐롤 마커스는 리처드 브레이의 나약함에 치를 떨었지만, 권력자의 2세로서 가질 수밖에 없는 그의 컴플렉스를 누구보다 잘 이해했다. 그건 명백히 드러난 적은 없을지언정 그녀 내부에도 존재하고 있었기 때문이다. 그리고 리처드는 캐롤 앞에서는 누구보다 착했다. 두 사람은 결혼 문제가 불거지는 것이 싫어 주위에 전혀 알리지 않은채 제법 긴 연애를 지속했다.

캐롤은 남자친구의 힘에 기대는 일을 혐오하는 여성이었다. 그러나 이번만큼은 그의 힘을 빌릴 수밖에 없다고 생각했다. 지금 당장 세상에서 그녀의 편이 되어 줄 언론은 리처드와, 리처드의 등에 매인 잡지사 밖에 없던 것이다. 자신이 아는 사실을 털어놓기도 전에 우주에서 개죽음 당할뻔 했고, 그녀의 은인이 쌓은 업적이 영원히 묻힐지도 모른다는 사실을 상기하니 더더욱 그녀는 절박해졌다. 그녀는 뒤늦게 스타플리트의 함구령이 떨어지기 전에 남자친구에게 아는 것을 모두 말했다. 트랜스워프 이론의 실제 창시자, 트랜스포트의 한계, 아만다 지연, 올손 - 라인데커 팀, 위건 행성, 새로운 트랜스포트.

리처드는 일반인들에게도 확 와닿을 만큼 이슈를 요란하게 터뜨려 주길 바라는 캐롤의 뜻을 받아들였다. 요리하기에 따라 리처드 칼 민첸과 <익스퍼디션>의 이름을 몇 단계는 드높일 수도 있는 주제를 그녀가 던져주었다는 사실을 이해했다. 그는 이번만큼은 용감해지기로 했다.

단, <익스퍼디션>에 처음부터 무작정 기사를 터뜨리지는 않았다. 그건 사람 없는 고속도로에서 오케스트라 심포니 공연을 펼치는 것만큼이나 바보짓이었다. 그는 마커스에 관한 이슈가 힘이 꺾이기 시작하는 순간을 기다렸다가, 아버지의 손길이 직접 닿는 대중 일간지 <리베르타스>로 자신이 문 것을 끌고 올라갔다. <리베르타스>는 어디서부터 손대야 할지 모르는 런던 시가지가 얼마나 끔찍한 몰골인지 써제끼는데 지쳐서, 세금 낭비의 본산인 윈저 왕가에 비난의 화살을 또다시 돌리려던 참이었다. (칸과 마커스와 런던을 가지고 소설을 쓰는데도 한계가 있었으므로, 다른 잡지들도 사정이 거의 비슷했다.) 한 사람이 <리베르타스> 국장실의 문을 열었다.

 

이틀 후, 피아트 그룹 소속 4개 신문사가 동시에 특보를 실었다.

열흘 후, 영국의 23개 신문사와 8개의 잡지가 ‘아만다 지연’을 논하는 기사를 내보냈다.

보름 후, 15개국 신문사들이 스타플리트로 포문을 열었다.

 

캐롤은 처음으로 데이트 할 시간을 못 낼 정도로 바쁜 남자친구를 보았다.

 

 

177

 

해가 언덕 너머로 떨어진 잠잠한 오후였다. TV 패널에서 나지막하게 흘러나오는 토크쇼의 소리를 들으며 스코티는 눈을 감은 채 누워있었다. 리넨을 덮은 베개가 그의 뒤통수를 감쌌다. 그는 위스키를 탄 뜨거운 홍차 한 잔을 간절히 바랐지만, 닥터 오도넬은 카페인이나 알콜이 들어간 껌조차도 허용할 수 없다고 딱 잘라 말했다. 6시간에 한번씩, 스코티에게 올 때 마다 그렇게 말했다. 그는 의사의 단호한 말을 씹던 껌처럼 취급하는 환자들을 대략 삼만명쯤 만나봤고, 직접 스코티를 진찰하러 올 수 없는 본즈는 (언제나 그렇듯이) 걱정이 지나치게 많았다……. 그는 왼쪽으로 가라고 지시하면 고개를 끄덕이고 오른쪽으로 뛰어가는 스콧의 성격을 알고 있다. 오도넬은 맥코이로부터 어지간히 주의를 받았을 것이다.

킨저는 높은 의자에 앉아 펍에서 타온 맥주를 마시고 있었는데, 콧노래가 나올만큼 기분이 유쾌한 모양이었다.

“너 지금 아주 좋아 죽겠지?”

스코티의 말에 킨저는 고개를 저었다. 그리고 일부러 요란한 소리를 내며 맥주를 쭈욱 들이켰다. 그 통에 방 안을 흐르던 TV 속의 목소리가 잠시 묻혔다.

 

[ …… 결국 이번 일은 방아쇠가 된 것 뿐이라는 이야기군요 … 묻혀있던 탄환들을 위한 …… ]

 

스코티는 눈을 뜨고서, 단숨에 비운 컵을 이리저리 살펴보는 킨저를 돌아보았다.

“그거 여기다 버려놓고 갔다간 죽는다, 진짜.”

“왜.” 킨저가 어깨를 으쓱하며 반문했다.

“왜는 무슨 왜! 남들이 내가 마신 줄 알거 아냐!”

“그건 내 사정이 아니다.”

스코티가 킨저의 눈 한가운데 있는 빨간 눈동자를 손가락으로 쑤셔버릴 것처럼 노려보았지만, 킨저는 이미 방 귀퉁이에 있는 하얀 쓰레기통과 자신의 손 사이의 거리를 가늠해보고 있었다. 플라스틱 컵이 포물선을 그리며 날아갔다.

 

[ ……바로 저번 주만해도 선박과 항공 회사의 주가가 한 나절에 200p씩 폭락했지만, 머지 않아 이 하강 그래프는 다음 구간에서 기울기가 낮아질 거라는 예상이 ……오히려 이 시점에서 매수를 권장해 볼 수도 있죠 …… ]

 

스코티는 소리를 지르는 대신 머리를 손바닥으로 벅벅 비벼댔다. 지겨운 회진 시간이 또 돌아오기 전에 청소 보조원이 먼저 들어갔다 나왔으면 하는 바람만 가득해졌다. 그는 그 주에만 벌써 몰래 술을 반입하거나 외부 음식에 손을 댔다는 의심을 세 번쯤 받은 상태였다. 정말로 그랬으면 억울할 건덕지나 없었겠지만, 그는 이번만큼은 아무 짓도 하지 않았다.

“이번에야말로 찍힐 거야.”

“잘 됐군.”

“너 때문에 말이지. 고오맙다. 이 껍데기만 존나 딴딴한 사새목 연체동물 새끼야.”

“나는 뼈가 있다.”

“닥쳐!”

그는 이제 술까진 바라지도 않는다. 이가 빠진 찻잔에 담아내는 차 한 잔이면 노래도 부를 수가 있다. 동굴처럼 컴컴한 카페에 이개고 앉아있던 시간들이 그리웠다. 그러나 지금 이 순간 익숙한 것들은 창 밖에, 어둠 속에, 일상 속에, 그가 내려갈 수 없는 곳에 묻혀있다.

모든 곳이 너무나 멀다.

 

[ ……텍스코코 조선(造船) 회사와 미라트 에어라인의 움직임을 보십시오. 현재의 상황을 단적으로 보여주는 예시죠 ……아직까지 ‘미개한’ 운송수단에 의존하는 산업과 사람들의 숫자가 적지 않은 이유가 뭘까요 ……생명이 걸려있는 이상 운송의 불안정성을 극도로 꺼릴 수밖에 없는 탓입니다. 화물 유통은 …… 아시다시피 처리해야 할 정보량이 ……]

 

킨저는 이제 바닥에 놓여있던 신문을 탁탁 털어서 집어들었다. 그 다음 그 것을 양쪽으로 쫙 펼쳐 2면부터 유심히 읽어 내려가기 시작했다. 헤드라인을 보지 않기 위해서라도 스코티는 눈을 다른 곳으로 돌릴 수밖에 없었다. 대각선 길이 36인치의 화면 속에선 나무 껍데기처럼 쭈글쭈글한 남자가 하던 말을 계속 이어갔다.

 

[ …… 그간 우주에서만 트랜스포트가 한정적으로 이용되었던 이유는, 끝내 해결되지 못한 문제들 때문이죠. 발생 가능성이 낮다고는 해도 이동 시에 큰 리스크가 따르는 건 어쩔 수가 없습니다. 또한 데이터 처리의 한계선이 현재로선 너무 낮은 곳에 있다는 것도 문제입니다. 아니, 정확히는 문제 ‘였습니다.’ 가령 분자 구조가 복잡한 물건들을 몇 톤씩 수송하기 위해선 고가의 컴퓨터와 여타 장비들이 얼마나 필요할까요? 설령 가능하다고 해도 원시적인 방식으로 물류를 수송할 때 투입해야 하는 예산 및 에너지의 4배에 해당하는 자원이 요구될 것이고, 시간도 상당하게 걸릴 겁니다. 쉽게 말해 배보다 배꼽이 큰 거지요 ……]

 

지금 무대에 게스트로 나와 앉아있는 89세의 파키스탄계 미국인은 다 죽어가는 경제학과 교수였다. 스코티는 그가 한 달 전만 해도 트랜스포트에는 개뿔도 관심이 없었을 거라고 믿었다. 니르마 비샤나. 당신이 어디에서 애들을 가르치고 연구를 하든, 당신이 어떤 학자였든 상관없이, 내 이름은 평생 모르고 살았어야 정상 아닌가. 세상이 미쳐 돌아가는군. 스코티는 눈을 깜박거렸다.

 

[ ……알려진 대로라면 새 트랜스포트는 더 큰 안전성과, 훨씬 - 아주 중요합니다. 이 ‘훨씬’이라는 단어가 - 낮은 수준의 정보 처리 속도를 요구하죠. 프로세서의 기능 덕에요. 링크 중간에 걸리기 쉬운 과부하 문제가 해결된다면 … 우리는 근미래에 일어날 일대 변혁을 기대하게 되겠죠. ]

 

니르마의 반만큼도 나이를 먹지 않은 사회자가 물었다. [ 구체적으로 어떤 변혁 말씀이신가요? ]

 

니르마는 대답했다. [ 산업 전반의 변혁이요. 모든 교통수단이 사라질 수도 있습니다. ]

 

카메라는 방청객들이 흠칫하는 모습을 몇 초 동안 잡다가, 다시 노교수에게로 머리를 돌렸다. [ 이건 지금 인간들이 딛고 선 모든 기반을 180도로 바꿔버릴 수 있단 얘기죠. ]

 

“영감님, 나 기차 엄청 좋아하거든요? 실례 아닙니까?”

스코티는 아까부터 입 안을 맴돌던 짜증을 밖으로 내뱉을 수밖에 없었다. 킨저의 눈길이 신문 너머로 날아왔다. 킨저는 토크쇼를 전혀 듣고 있지 않았지만, 스코티가 왜 답답해하는지는 알았다. 몇 주전부터 이미 잘 알고 있었다. 활자로 실린 내용이나 영상으로 흘러나오는 내용이나 크게 다른 점은 없다.

“과대평가다.”킨저가 말했다.

“과대평가를 넘어서서 망상이지. 도대체가 저 미친 놈들은 시그널 프로세서를 뭐라고 생각하는건데? 내가 어느날 갑자기 신내림이라도 딱 받아서 시그널 프로세서 Ver.50 을 만들어 낼 수 있을거라고 생각하나? 야, 외계인. 저건 어디까지나 우주에 있는 인간을 급하게 이동시키기 위해서 만든거 아니었냐? 컴퓨터에 한번에 존나게 무리를 주는 대신 정보를 한꺼번에 쓸어오는, 무식한 방식 아니었어?”

“망상까지는 아니다. 과대평가는 맞고.”

킨저는 울분과 부끄러움을 동시에 발산하는 스코티의 얼굴을 보며 대꾸했다. 그의 친구는 자기가 충동적으로 저지른 일이 어떤 파장을 불러오는지 조금도 예측하지 못한 것처럼 행동할 때가 많았다. 그래서 어떤 일들을 너무 많이 꼬여버렸고, 또 어떤 일들은 너무 빠르게 풀려버렸다.

“새 TP 기술은 점진적으로 발전할거다. 시그널 프로세서, 아직 많이 불안정하다. 그러나 발전의 여지 많다. 너와 내가 스타플리트에 있는 동안엔 이 기술 우주에서만 쓰이게 될거다. 연방은 그렇게 할 거라고 본다. 인간들 기대처럼 그렇게 빨리 상용화, 불가능이다. 쟤들 김칫국 마신다. 그러나 긴 검증을 마치고 스타플리트 밖으로 기술이 풀리는 순간, 프로세서의 처리 수준 도약하겠지. 그건 확실하다.” 킨저가 말했다.

“그래! 프로세서고 나발이고 실제로 뜯어보면 무식하기 짝이 없는 물건인데, 돌대가리들이 뭘 모르니까 죽도록 빨아대는 거 아냐. 바깥이 저 지경인거 보면 프로세싱 공식 세 개를 완전하게 이해하는 놈이 있기는 한가싶다. 와, 진짜 이럴 땐 벌칸 가서 살고 싶을 정도라니까. 거긴 최소한 병신도 대뇌에 뭐가 들어있기는 하잖아.”

“그래봐야 이제 없는 곳이다. 그리고 내 말 너 좋을대로 반만 잘라서 듣지 마라. 전에도 내가 이 말을 했는데.”

 

[ ……스타플리트에 투입되던 자원이 그 동안 지나치게 많았던 거지요 …… ]

 

스코티는 순간 자신이 망할 놈의 TV를 아직도 끄지 않았다는 사실 때문에 이불을 걷어찰 뻔 했다. 바람에 떨리는 창문에서 나는 소리와 비슷한 음성을 지닌 교수의 발언은 계속 이어졌다.

 

[ 함선 하나를 건조하기 위해서만 천문학적이라는 표현만으로는 설명할 수가 없는 금액이 들어가며, 이 금액은 납세자들의 주머니에서 나온다는 사실에 의문을 제기하는 사람은 아무도 없을 겁니다. 분자 공학으로 만들어진 재료로 우주 정거장과 함선을 만들기 때문에 지구에는 부담이 가지 않는다는 건 그야말로 헛소리입니다. 믿고 싶어도 도무지 믿을 구석이 없는 주장이죠. 스타플리트 자원의 상당 부분은 지구에 있는 실제 자원에서 끌어오는데다가, 분자를 재조합해서 필요한 물질을 만들 때조차도 지구의 에너지를 갖다 쓰는걸요. 그런데 연방이 출혈을 감수해가며 퍼붓는 예산에 비해, 스타플리트가 우주에서 이뤄낸 성과는 상대적으로 별 볼일이 없지요. ]

 

[ 그 말씀에는 이의를 제기할 사람들이 많으리라 생각합니다. ]

 

그 말을 하는 사회자는 나름대로 즐거워보였다.

 

[ 세계의 지평을 넓힌다는 대의, 그 자체는 좋습니다. 성스럽다고도 할 수 있겠죠. 하지만 지구에만 거주하는 사람들로서는 실질적인 이득을 볼 수가 없는 것처럼 보입니다. 실질적인 이득이란 벌칸과의 교류를 통해 얻어진 기술, 일부 행성으로부터 얻는 특수 자원. 이 정도가 끝인거죠. 그나마 그 기술과 자원은 스타플리트를 위해 다시 투자되고요. 폐쇄적인 순환이 아닙니까? ]

 

[ 스타플리트가 연구한 기술이 종내에는 일반 사회에 흘러들어가 큰 도움을 주지 않습니까? ]

 

[ 스타플리트가 기술을 개발하는 시점과, 기술이 민간으로 유포되는 시점 사이에는 긴 텀이 존재합니다. 발상을 바꿔보면 오히려 스타플리트에서 기술을 독점하다가, 단물이 다했을때 적선하듯 정부와 일반 기업으로 던져주는 것처럼 보이기도 합니다 … ]

 

“지랄.”

스코티는 영화 채널이 몇 번이었는지 기억해내려고 애쓰면서 조용히 뇌까렸다.

 

[ 결론은, 스타플리트의 존재가 적지 않은 대중에게 반감을 사고 있었는데, 잔뜩 곪아있던 불만이 이번의 ‘스콧 사건’을 계기로 터져 나왔다는 말씀이시죠. ]

 

[ 명백한 사실입니다. 기술 독점도 모자라서 기술을 개발하는 과정에서 심각한 윤리적 문제가 발생했으니, 이거야말로 지탄하기 좋은 거리죠. 우주 탐사에 있어 핵심적인 기술을 두 번이나 같은 사람에게서 앗아갔습니다. 이런 종류의 강탈이 관행적으로 이루어져왔다는 점을 시사하는 스타플리트의 비윤리적 행동이에요. 2~300년 전에 초거대기업과 소기업간의 특허 전쟁에서나 보였던 행동을 현 시대의 초국가 조직이 반복하고 있는 셈이죠. 이를 계기로 추동 장치를 발명한 테오 앨빔 중령이나 관성 유지 공식을 발견한 조지프 스트라우스 대위 등등도 내부 고발에 나서 …… ]

 

“젠장, AMPN이 몇 번이야!!”

킨저는 말없이 리모콘으로 127번을 눌렀다. 그제야 두 번 다시는 보고 싶지 않은 여성 사회자와 교수의 얼굴이 밀려나가고, 화면 안으로 빨간 금문교가 들어왔다. 무슨 영화의 한 장면인지는 알 수 없었지만, 스코티에게 미국에 있는 물건이 고마워 보이기는 이번이 처음이었다.

“사람 뉴런 낭비하게 만드는 쇼였어. 이거나 보자.”

“이거 광고다.”

스코티는 고개를 신경질적으로 끄덕였다. “그래 광고. 광고 졸라 재밌지.”

금문교 밑에서 거대한 운동화가 솟아오르는 내용의 얼척 없는 광고를 보기 시작한 스코티를 옆에 두고, 킨저는 곰곰이 생각에 잠겼다. 신문은 어느새 바닥에 아무렇게나 널브러져 있었다. 아직도 1면에서 킨저와 스코티의 이름은 내려갈 줄을 몰랐다. 여론. 그건 감성이 형성하는 거대한 해류다. 그렇다면 지구인의 감성이 지닌 속성에 대해 언제쯤 제대로 파악이 가능할 것인가. 수십년을 지구인과 부대끼며 살아온 스타플리트 소속의 유일한 로일란 장교에게는 아직도 난해한 일이 많이 남아있었다.

그러나 오래 고민할 시간은 없었다.

 

[ 여러분의 영원한 넘버 원 채널 AMPN, 잠시 후 8시부터 ‘맨 온더 로커스’를 보내드립니다. 채널 고정하시고 … ]

 

킨저는 문득 깨달았던 것이다. 자신과 8시에 약속을 맺은 사람이 있었다는 사실을. 스코티의 주의를 돌리다 스스로도 자신이 무엇을 하고 있는지 잠시 까먹은 상태였다.

8시에 오기로 했던 커크는 정확히 7시 56분부터 문 앞에서 기다리고 서있었다.

 

 

178

 

**[뉴욕 타임스] 기자 에드문도 추의 기사 초고 : 개인 라이브저널에서 발췌. 226x년 1월 20일 공개 업데이트 되었음.**

 

(선략)

USS 컨스털레이션호 제 22기 훈련팀의 원래 목적지는 히브예-4 계(系)의 행성 유로타스였다. 하지만 훈련 도중 내전 발발의 위험을 보고 받은 J.T 커크 함장이 자신의 권한을 발동하여, 컨스털레이션호의 목적지를 나미아계로 변경한 바 있다는 사실이 후에 알려졌다.

지난 10일 스타플리트는 보안법 제 2조 8항에 근거, 사건 발생 지점의 공개를 거부한다는 입장을 밝혔으나, 몇 가지 익명의 제보와 정황을 살펴 볼 때 제 2 행성 위건에서 사고(또 다른 측면에서 보면 ‘임상 실험’)가 있었을 가능성이 유력하게 지지된다. 우선 생명체가 존재했다는 공식적 기록이 있고, 간단한 탐사가 가능한 환경을 갖추고 있는 나미아계의 행성은 위건 뿐이다.

만약 발견되지 않은 생명체가 있다손 치더라도, 제 5 행성 자르돈의 기압이 지구의 15배이며 평균 표면 온도는 섭씨 300도를 넘나든다는 점을 고려하면 착륙선을 통해 지표면에 탐사 인원을 직접적으로 투입하는 행위는 불가능하다는 결론이 나온다. 제 6행성 오르파는 대형 생물체가 서식하기엔 규모 자체가 터무니 없이 작다. 나머지 제 1행성 드락타르, 제 3 행성 므쉬니, 제 4 행성 깐네샤는 목성과 같은 가스체 행성이므로 후보군에서 제외된다.

(중략)

당시의 위건은 연방 소속 행성에 공식 외교관을 파견하는 수준에는 이르지 못했다. 다만 15년 동안 지구의 은(銀)과 차리오티 금속(메콘 행성에서 흔히 채굴되는 그것이다)을 교환하며, 정기적인 스타플리트의 탐사를 허용하는 정도의 교류를 했다. (마지막 교류는 대부분 위건 행성민의 멸종 직전에 이루어진 것들이다. 즉, 구조 요청.)

(중략)

스타플리트가 위건을 연방의 협상 테이블에 억지로 끌어다 앉히지 않은 이유는 명백하다. 문명이나 자원의 수준을 볼 때 위건이 실질적으로 연방에 기여할 수 있는 것이 거의 없었으며, 위건 스스로도 연방을 받아들이는데 있어 매우 소극적인 태도를 취했기 때문이다. 양측 모두 서로 손을 잡긴 했지만 마음 속으로는 언제 상대가 적당한 선에서 손을 놓을지 기다리고 있던 셈이다. 아마 위건의 지도층에게 미래를 10년만 예지하는 능력이 있었더라면, 위건은 스스로의 손이 썩어 없어지기 전에 연방의 손을 냅다 뿌리쳤을 것이다.

접촉 시작 이후 위건은 멸망의 보도 위로 올라선다. 스타플리트는 위건과의 교류를 지속하는 동안 그곳에 서식하는 45종의 생물을 관찰하고 기록을 남겼는데, 그 중 최근 40년동안 생존이 확증된 종은 (위건 행성민인 휘테그 종족을 제외하고) 컨스털레이션호 탐사대가 발견한 모노-람페타르카잘 하나 뿐이다. 이것이 의미하는 바는 자명한 동시에 섬뜩하기 이를데 없다. 이는 수백년전 냉전을 주도하던 세력들의 행동과는 완전히 반대되는 부분이다. 연방은 스스로 무슨 짓을 하는지도 모르는 채, 어떤 세계를 궤멸시키는 스위치를 실제로 눌러버렸다.

지나친 억측이라는 주장을 제기하는 사람들을 위한 증거는 쉽게 찾을 수 있다. 하다못해, 부실하기 짝이 없는 스타플리트 데이터에서도 발견된다. 스타플리트의 갈릴리안 호는 위건의 남반구에 위치한 콘튀니에 지역에 착륙했었는데, 교류를 시작한지 5년만에 정확히 그 지역을 중심으로 ‘사막화와 비슷한’ 현상이 일어나고 있다는 기록이 데이터에 나타나는 것을 볼 수 있다.

(중략)

일명 <암스테르담 연설> 또는 <총채주의(Dusterism)>로 잘 알려진 I. 포트먼 제독의 연설이 있다. <<우리는 영원히 섭리를 수호합니다. 모이라이의 손끝에서 먼지를 떨어내는 총채입니다.>> 어디까지나 관측자로서만 머물겠다는 스타플리트의 입장을 표명한 구절이었으나, 지금은 언행불일치의 상징이 되고 말았다. 스타플리트의 손아귀에 들려있는 총채가 실제로 먼지를 떨어내는 역할만 하리라고 믿는 사람은 아무도 없다. 그건 차라리 총채라기보다는 그 옛날 루스벨트가 들고 있던 곤봉(big stick)과 유사하다. 그것도 만취하여 자신이 누군지도 모르는 망나니의 주먹에 쥐어져있는 곤봉이다.

(후략)

 

_(기사는 편집회의에서 탈락되었다.)_

 

 

179

 

하늘을 다 준다 해도 오히려 좁고 좁았던 이 영혼

그 많은 불길을 오히려 북돋아 주기만 하던 이 핏줄들

물불 모르고 그토록 영광스럽게 불타오르던 나의 골수들

 

**프란시스꼬 데 께베도의 소네트**

**[ AMOR CONSTANTE MAS ALLA DE LA MUERTE ]**

 

180

 

인트라넷창을 눈 앞에 띄워둔 술루는 생각했다.

‘아마 음모론이 더욱 커지는 사태를 막기 위해서라도.’

그는 머리를 긁적였다. 이번 일에서 그가 한 일이라곤 얻어맞고 지나치게 오래 기절해있었던 것 뿐이다. 그러나 어느새 그는 세상에 몇 안 되는 증언자 중 하나인 동시에, 연방이 엉망진창으로 만들어놓은 자연의 복수를 보여주는 인물이 되어있었다.

그는 생도 시절엔 뛰어난 생도였다. 엔터프라이즈호에 탑승한 이후로는 이름처럼 (Hikaru: 光) 빛나는 대원이었다. 그러나 히카루 술루의 천성은 언제나 조용하고 평범하고 낮은 곳으로 흘렀다. 그는 역량 때문에 주목 받는 일을 한사코 피했다. 화장실 청소보다도 꺼려하는 일이 자신에 대한 특별취급이었다.

이번도 마찬가지였다.

하다못해 이건 역량과도 아무런 관계가 없는 일이다. 하지만 그는 지금 인생에서 최고로 주목받고 있었다. 술루는 캐롤의 지난 시간이 얼마나 고통스러웠고, 스코티가 지금 보내고 있는 시간이 얼마나 고통스러울지 대충 상상할 수 있었다.

‘트랜스포트와 미스터 스콧 쪽으로 계속 이슈를 유인하려 들겠지.’

어차피 온 사방이 스타플리트를 죽일 구실을 찾아 난리를 치는 판에, 스타플리트가 할 수 있는 일은 단 하나다. 비판의 대상을 현 시점, 그리고 내부로만 돌리는 것. 실제로 자기들이 저질렀는지 어쨌는지도 모르는 과거의 엄청난 만행에 비하면, 이론 강탈은 차라리 애들 심술에 가깝다. 한동안은 일부러 스타플리트가 몽고메리 스콧의 지지자들의 화를 돋워놓는 행동을 하리라는 생각이 들었다.

‘그게 잘 먹힐 진 모르겠지만.’

사람들이 거의 40여년전에 저 우주 구석에서 발생한 사건에 대해 얼마나 관심을 가지느냐가 관건이었다. 솔직히 술루는 더 골치 아파지고 싶지 않았다. 지난 며칠 동안 익명의 해커는 이리저리 긁어온 스타플리트의 데이터를 인트라넷에 뿌렸지만, 그도 슬슬 적절한 선에서 끝을 내야겠다고 생각했는지 행동을 멈추었다.

‘그래, 너도 아직 스타플리트를 손톱만큼은 믿는 거지, 친구. 이 귀신같은 러시아 꼬맹이.’

아무래도 체콥은 재앙의 근원이 클링온에 있으리라는 믿음에 더 무게를 둔 모양이었다. 그와 달리 술루는 여전히 가능성을 반반으로 두었다. 그는 스타플리트를 좋아하긴 했지만 항상 믿지는 않았다.

‘새 트랜스포트 기술을 강조한다…….’

술루는 잠시 창에 주르륵 뜨는 기사들을 보다가, 문득 ‘아만다 지연’에서 눈길을 멈추었다. 해당 문단은 사렉 대사가 나흘 후 지구 내방을 끝낼 예정이라는 내용을 담고 있었다. 그는 다시 생각했다.

‘쉽지 않겠군요, 미스터 스팍.’

그리고 그 옆으로 다른 사람의 얼굴을 떠올렸다.

‘당신도요. 미스터 스콧.’

 

 

181

 

스코티는 술루가 생각한 것과는 다른 이유 때문에 힘이 들었다. 복도에서 손을 흔드는 킨저 앞으로 문이 스르르 닫혔다.

스콧이 입원 중인 10층의 특실을 4등분 하면 일반 1인실 네 개를 만들 수가 있다. 6인실 환자들의 분노를 부를 수도 있는 넓이다. 그러나 지금 이 방의 체감상의 넓이는 공중 화장실 한 칸보다도 좁았다. 적어도 한 사람에게는 그렇게 느껴졌다. 너무 좁아 터져서 숨통이 막히기 직전이었다.

“잘 지냈어?”

이곳만 아니라면 어디든 버틸 수 있을 것 같다. 그렇게 생각하던 스코티가 커크를 보았다.

“…….”

“참고로 난 그렇게 잘 지내지 않았어. 바깥은 시끄럽거든.”

커크는 대답을 기다리지 않고서 병상 옆에 있는 의자로 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어가 앉았다. 냉랭한 적막이 퍼져나갔다. 하얀 벽과 더 하얀 시트가 병실의 주인을 대신해서 커크를 흘겨보았다. 아무도 받아들일 생각이 없는 사물들 사이를 억지로 비집고 들어온 손님으로써, 커크는 자신이 대화의 물꼬를 터야 한다고 여겼다.

“나는 여기 와서는 안 되는 제 1의 인물이란 걸 알아. 본즈가 그렇게 말해줬지.”

“…….”

“그리고 난 본즈가 ‘뒈져!’라고 말하면 기필코 살아나는 놈이고.”

“나가요.” 그 말을 하는 스코티는 세상에서 제일 피곤한 사람처럼 보였다.

“네 오른쪽에, 네 손이 닿는 곳에 달린 비상벨을 누르면 싫어도 그렇게 될 거야. 아무도 내가 여기 왔는지 몰라. 난 지금 정식으로 이곳을 방문한 사람이 아니고. 이 병원은 비싼 환자인 네가 싫어하는 친구들을 일체 물리쳐야 할 의무가 있거든.”

스코티의 손가락이 버튼을 눌렀다.

“알았어요.”

“물론 그건 그 벨이 정상일 때 얘기야.”

커크는 흰 전선을 들어보였다. 그건 버튼과 문 근처에 달린 이름 모를 기계를 잇는 물건이었으며, 두 시간 전에는 그렇게 깔끔하게 잘려나가지 않았다. 스코티는 고개를 끄덕일 수밖에 없었다.

“그렇군, 그 자식이 왜 그렇게 오래 뭉개면서 안 나가나 했죠.”

“예전엔 미처 몰랐는데, 킨저는 좋은 친구야.”

커크의 손이 전선 끝을 잡고 줄을 팽그르르 돌렸다.

“그렇지만 미스터 킨저한테 뭐라 할 생각은 말라고. 그는 있지, 음… 부하로써 상사 명령을 하달 받은 죄 밖에 없어서. 본즈에게는 내가 킨저를 보려고 잠깐 들를 거라고 얘기해뒀지.”

“당신은 마치 내가 얼마나 많이 배신당할 수 있는지 시험이라도 해보려는 것 같군요.”

스코티의 목소리는 더 없이 침착하고 경이로울 정도로 부드러웠다. 전선이 바닥으로 툭 떨어지는 소리가 들렸다.

“성공하셨습니다. 이제 나한테 남은 거라곤 나 자신 뿐인데, 알다시피 ‘나’는 곤경에 처했을 땐 나의 동지였던 적이 없으니 패는 이쯤에서 미리 접어도 될 거요. 행여나 당신 마음속에 동정심이라는 게 남아있다면, 지금 자리를 박차고 나가요. 당신의 ‘맥코이’는 이 시간엔 근처로 오지 않아요. 닥터 오도넬과 간호사 매지 스완이 날 돌보는데 어차피 당신은 두 사람 다 모를 거예요. 오지 않았던 것처럼 사라져요. 처음부터 날 몰랐던 것처럼, 다신 여기에 발도 들이지 마세요. 내가 바라는 소원은 그거 하나 뿐예요.”

“스코티?”

“그렇게 부르지도 말고요.”

“Commander.”

“그건 12세기 수도승처럼 생긴 벌칸이 날 부를 때 쓰는 말이죠. 그나마도 다음 달부턴 그 직급이 제 것이 아닐 테니까 그냥 집어치워요. 날 부르지 마요.”

“내가 안 나가겠다면?”

“나의 패배에 완전한 방점을 찍게 되겠지요. 먼 길을 장대하게 돌아왔으나 끝은 결국 이거로군요. 뭐, 마음대로 하세요. 난 진심으로 캡틴 커크, 당신이 이렇게나 내 가까이에 앉아있는 상황을 바라지 않지만, 항상 그랬듯이 거부권은 내 손에 들리기 위해 있는 몹쓸 물건이 아닙니다. 원하는 대로 해봐요. 오늘 무엇이 끝장나고 누가 사라지게 되는지 지켜봅시다. 기왕지사 이렇게 된 거 솔직해질게요. 사실 동정심 같은 거 기대 한 적 없어요.”

스코티가 양손을 공중에 들어 항복 자세를 취했다,

“스코티, 너 지금 완전히 다른 사람 같아. 알아?”

“내가 하는 말이 한 마디도 이해가 안 간단 얘기죠? 역시 당신은 변한 게 없어.” 스코티는 눈을 크게 뜨며 커크의 말에 대꾸했다.

“그런 머리로 아랫놈들을 700명씩 부리게 놔두다니, 스타플리트는 다분히 유능하고 모험적인 곳이오. 새삼 감탄하게 됩니다. 지금 당장은 욕을 들어먹을지언정 한 세기 안에는 문 닫을 일이 없겠군요. 당신이 아는 내 모습이 나의 전체여야 될 필연적인 이유가 어디에 있습니까? 나는 언제나 나예요. 당신이 봐 온 모습은 나의 단편일 뿐이죠. 내 머리 속에 간접적으로 들어갔다 왔는데도 아직까지 나라는 인간의 거지같은 복잡함에 대해서는 거의 파악하지 못한 것 같네요. 새로운 사람이나 상황과 맞부딪힐 때마다, 나는 그에 걸맞은 새로운 인간이 되어 현장에 임합니다. 하지만 당신은 관심이 없겠죠. 당신이 그간 봐온 나의 면면이란 항상 똑같았을 거예요.”

“야, 스코티, 나는…….”

“당신은 나를 서랍에 처박아 두고 잊었어요.”

그 말은 커크를 자극했다. 커크가 이를 빠득 갈았다. “캘빈 호를 두고 맹세컨대, 그런 적 없다.”

“캘빈 호를 그렇게 아무데나 걸지 마시죠.”

“멀리 나가지마. 별 거 아닌 말실수에 내 좆같은 성질머리를 불태워서 이 사단이 났지. 그게 다야. 내 잘못이야! 내 잘못! 그걸 네가 원래부터 꿔다놓은 보릿자루 취급받았다는 것처럼 비약하지 말란 말야. 대체 얘기가 어디서부터 잘못된 거냐?”

“말실수 하나에 운명이 좌우될 만큼 제가 가치 없는 인간이란걸 보여주셨지 않습니까, 함장님? 나는 용서 받을 기회도 구할 수 없을 만큼 비루한 놈이라는 걸 증명해줬잖아요. 한 달 내내. 이 이상 확실하게 알려줄 방법이 없다는 것처럼.”

스코티의 목구멍으로 불덩어리 같은 무언가가 치받쳐 올랐다.

“제발, 네가…….”

“날 손바닥 뒤집듯이 엎어버리고 잊을 수 있었잖아요. 그렇게 했잖아요. 그게 범죄였다고 하는 것도 아녜요. 그냥 사실이 그랬다고 말하는데 왜 자꾸 아니라고 부인해요?”

“이봐, 내가 너한테 무관심했다면 내가 널 왜 기를 쓰고 내 사람으로 만들려고 했을 것 같아?!”

커크는 화를 벌컥 터뜨렸다. 그가 제일 싫어하는 종류의 화였다. 어머니를 향해 터뜨리고, 입 밖에 낸 순간 후회하고, 그래서 결국 자기 자신에게 환원되는 걸 알면서도 어떤 순간에 벼락같이 터져 나와서 억제를 할 수가 없는 분노였다. 그 분노 때문에 여러 번 죽을뻔한 인간이 커크를 바라보고 입을 열었다.

“얼어 죽어 가는 개새끼를 주워오는 마음이었겠지?”

스코티의 턱이 바르르 떨렸다.

“가슴에 손을 얹고 생각해보십쇼. 그 사람 없는 무간 지옥에서 뭘 알고 나를 주워 왔는지.”

커크는 이제 조지가 직접 캘빈 호를 몰고 이 자리에 나타난다고 해도 놀라지 못할 지경이었다.

“까놓고 말해서 내가 말 못하는 짐승이었어도 날 지구로 데려갔을 거 아닙니까. 내가 당신을 따르고 있으니까. 내칠 수가 없으니까. 당신이 가진 인간애라는 게 그렇게 행동을 못하도록 막을 테니까.”

“하……!”

“그걸 내가 너무 늦게 알았죠. 미안합니다. 성가시게 해서. 어쩌다 베푼 호의에 죽자 사자 매달렸으니 당신한텐 부담도 그런 부담이 없었겠죠. 똥 밟았다고 생각해요. 솔직히 나도 왜 내가 당신만 바라보면서 살았는지 이유를 잘 모르겠거든. ‘당신이 날 꺼내줘서’라는 이유로는 설명이 안돼요. 그건 그냥 계기였지, 완전한 이유는 아니야…….하다 보니 문득 꽂힌 것, 그거 하나만을 위해서 살아가는 삶이 나를 계속해서 피폐하게 만든다는 사실을 알면서도 도저히 그만 둘 수가 없었어요. 정신 차려야 한다는 생각을 할 틈조차 없이 돌아버리고 있더군?! 나중엔 원망하는 마음까지 생겼지.”

“너는 지금 내 말을 하나도 들을 생각이 없어. 아니, 넌 지금 너는 나뿐만이 아니라 네가 하는 말‘조차도’안 듣고 있어. 네가 뭐라고 지껄이는지 너도 모르고 있다고!!”

스코티는 지금 이 순간에 벌어지는 일들이 이미 있었던 과거들의 혼란스러운 재현이라는 점을 떠올릴 수 있었다. 스팍은 그때 한계를 넘어선 인내심을 발휘해서, 제발 닥쳐달라고 부탁했었다. 삶은 진실로 거대한 퍼즐을 갖고 장난치는 거나 다름없다고 생각했고, 이제 아귀들은 또 한 번 이상한데서 맞물렸다. 부활과 물어뜯기.

커크가 소리 질렀다.

“난 정말 불가피하게 네 기억을 읽었어! 내가 널 죽였다는 사실을 확인할까봐 두려워하면서, 내 존재 자체가 암호인 구역으로 들어갔지. 헌데 난 거기서 나에 대한 안 좋은 기억이라곤 티끌만큼도 발견을 못했어. 병신짓의 99%는 내 아가리가 터뜨렸다는 걸 너도 알고 나도 아는데도 말이야. 날 제일 당황시킨 건 그 것 뿐이야. 대체 뭣 때문에 나를 피해? 나를 떨쳐내서 얻으려고 하는 게 뭔데?”

“제발 사실을 모두 말해요. 그것만 본 게 아니지 않습니까. 그것만…나는 …….”

그리고 스코티의 안쪽에서 새로운 난쟁이, 자기 연민의 화염에 사라졌다가 잿더미 속에서 부활한 그 것이 다시 아가리를 벌리기 시작했다. 이제 스코티는 놈을 제어할 수도 없고, 그럴 마음도 없었다. 놈이 제어권을 가져가고 스콧이 또 한 번 다른 인간으로 변하도록 내버려두었다. 족쇄들은 분자 단위로 해체되어 날아가고 없었다.

오직 잔인한 정직함들만이 혀끝으로 몰려왔다.

_(내가 당신의 말을 알아듣지 못하는 이유는 내가 벌칸이기 때문입니까? 전적으로 그 때문인가요? 그것만 답해주십시오. 더는 묻지 않겠습니다.)_

 

“사랑해요, 짐.”

 

그래서 죽고 싶어요.

 

 

182

 

**22XX년 4월 22일**

**연합 SPACE AP통신 11:45 A.M. 보도 내용에서 인용**

 

유로타스 정부는 現 지구 주재 공사 나라콴디-베-늠그르(58)를 통해 이오딘 원소 개발 협력 조약의 재검토를 연방 행성 협력국에 요청해왔다. 이에 따라 내달로 예정되어 있던 조약의 비준은 사실상 무산되었고, 연방 산하 에너지 생산 관리 공단의 신재생 에너지 사업의 진척은 갑작스럽게 불투명해진 상황이다. (중략) 위건 사태 이후 친(親)클링온 노선을 선택한 자유파가 성공적으로 정권을 획득하면서, 연방의 직접적인 개입에 대한 불허(不許) 정책을 본격적으로 실시함으로써 나타난 결과인 것으로 분석된다.

 

183

 

**리처드 칼 민첸의 기사, <익스퍼디션> 22xx년 3월호, 76쪽에서 인용**

**: [ 애슐리 데일과의 대화 ]**

 

포스트닥터 애슐리 데일은 그것이 당연한 일이라고 주장한다. “화물이 가득 들어간 컨테이너 하나를 대략 0.23초 안에 전송할 수 있습니다. 당연히 피험자들이 뭔가를 느낄 겨를이 없었겠지요. 눈 한번 깜박거리는 사이에 모든 일이 끝났을 테니까요.” 데일은 해당 사태의 부상자 세 명을 ‘피험자’로 칭하는 일이 적절하다고 생각하는 부류에 속한다. ‘부상’이나 ‘사고’ 따위의 명사는 적어도 물리 과학의 영역 안에서는 완전히 쓸모를 잃는 것 같다. 그것들은 명확히 대상이 사용될 방향을 지정해주지 않는다.

"2주 전 두셀 박사가 이끄는 MIT 팀에 참가하여 실험을 거쳤습니다. 예측하셨겠지만, J 트랜스포트 과정에서 유의미한 수준의 시간 지연이 발생하지 않는다는 가설을 입증하려는 목적에서 행해진 거지요. 약 10^31개 이하의 분자로 이루어진 물질에 관해선 해당 가설이 충분히 타당성을 얻는다고 보시면 됩니다. “

필자가 믿기 힘들다는 뜻을 드러내자 데일이 덧붙였다. “물론 소형 프로세서를 사용하여 얻은 결과는 아니죠. MIT 실험실에서 자체 제작한 대형 프로세서를 이용했을 때 그렇다는 겁니다. 대형이라고는 해도, 크기가 납작한 사과 박스 정도밖에 되지 않습니다만 ……”

 

J 트랜스포트는 기존 트랜스포트의 전송 과정에서 필연적으로 발생하던 데이터의 분쇄를 피하기 위해 데이터 덩어리라는 개념을 끌어들인다. 이 경우 데이터를 빨아들여 트랜스포터로 전송하는 매개체, 즉 시그널 프로세서는, 물질을 데이터화시키는 구형의 아공간을 형성해야 한다. 스콧-I 공식에 따라 아공간의 형성 범위가 결정되며, 아공간을 데이터 인식 공간으로 변환시키는 과정에서 피타 바이어의 수형 법칙 및 바르맹 이론과 결합된 스콧-II 공식이 이용된다. 이렇게 형성된 데이터 인식 아공간은 우리가 물질계에서 흔히 관측할 수 있는 공간과는 분명한 차이가 있다.

“이게 비유가 될지 모르겠네요. 기존 트랜스포트와 J 트랜스포트는 픽셀을 찍어서 그린 그림과, 선을 벡터로 인식하는 프로그램을 가지고 그린 그림만큼 다르달까요 … 결국 같은 그림을 그리기는 해요. 확대해서 보면 두 방식의 근본은 아예 다르지만요.”

 

그녀는 J 트랜스포트가 가져올 것이라 기대되는 수송 전반의 혁명적인 변화에 관해서는 동의를 하지만, 동료 조 프리드먼의 의견에 대해서는 그렇지 않다.

“스콧 소령이 발견한 세 가지 공식이 전혀 연구된 적조차 없는 것들이라니, 그건 닥터 프리드먼이 정신적으로 궁지에 내몰려서 한 소리죠. 그가 말한 것처럼 난해하지도 않고요. 모두 원래 존재하던 공식을 심화시킨 것 뿐예요. 물론 단 두 명이서 단기간에 그것들을 발견하고 응용시켰다는 것은 놀라운 일이지요.”

프리드먼이 필요 이상으로 위기의식을 느끼는 거라고 생각 하냐는 질문에 데일은 애매한 답변으로 응수한다. “아만다 지연이 상상 이상으로 쓸모없어진 것을 자기 자신의 가치가 하락하는 것과 동일시하는 거예요. 사실 팀원 46명 중에서 그나마 제일 운이 좋은 방향으로 나간 사람은 닥터 프리드먼뿐인데, 어쩐지 그 사람이 유독 생색내는 것처럼 보여요.”

 

사실 올손 - 라인데커 팀 소속이었던 46명의 박사들 중에서 정말로 ‘생색’을 낼 법한 사람은 닥터 애슐리 데일 단 한 사람뿐이지만, 점잖은 그녀에게는 아직까지 세상의 조명이 자주 닿지 않는 듯하다. 그녀는 위건 사태 이후 처음으로 - 동시에 마지막으로 - 뉴벌칸 위원회와 접촉을 시도한 올손 - 라인데커 팀원이며, 현재 비공식적으로 위원회로부터 많은 자문을 받고 있다. 결코 편안한 일은 아니다.

“그렇다고 대단한 일도 아녜요.” 그녀는 휴대용 PADD로 자문 기록을 뒤지면서 말한다. “제 일은 트랜스포트와 아만다 지연 이론을 지나가던 옆집 강아지도 알아들을 수 있을 만큼 간단하게 써서 사람들에게 나눠주는 것 밖에 없으니까요.”

그러나 어떤 면에서는 대단한 일이다. 그녀는 자문 역할을 자처하는 순간 닥터 올손, 닥터 라인데커, 그리고 5개월을 (혹은 그 이상을) 함께 했던 동료들 거의 모두와 척을 졌다. 앞으로 데일이 그들과 대면하게 될 장소가 있다면 그건 법정의 안쪽일 수밖에 없다. 실제로 그녀는 두 달 전 네 명의 팀원들로부터 명예훼손으로 고소당할 위기에 처했다. 고소는 기각되었지만, 그녀는 앞으로 펼쳐질 길고 끈적한 싸움의 구렁텅이에 발가락을 담그게 된 셈이다.

 

“가끔 인트라넷 메신저로 이런 익명의 질문을 받습니다. ‘왜 몰랐어요?’ 그런 질문들은 보통 목적어가 분명치 않아요. 우리가 (그녀는 ‘그들’이라는 표현을 사용하지 않는다) 붙인 이름 때문에 상처받을 사람들이 있는걸 몰랐는지, 우리가 저지른 짓이 고인을 욕되게 하는 일이라는 사실을 몰랐는지, 유명해지고 싶어서 안달이 났던 우리 자신을 모르고 있었는지… 엇을 탓하는지 명확하게 알 수가 없죠. 그러나 목적어가 명확하지 않다는 사실은 중요하지 않습니다. 결국에는…….”

필자와 데일은 걷고 걸어 돌담길의 끝에 도착했고, 이제는 데일의 자리가 없는 음침한 외벽의 연구소 건물이 우리를 내려다보는 곳에서 서로를 마주보며 이야기를 나누고 있다. 저 멀리에 지워지지 않는 스프레이로 쓰인 ‘멍청이들, 아만다는 죽었다’라는 문구가 붉게 빛나는 것이 보인다.

“적어도 학문을 업으로 먹고 사는 사람이 ‘왜 몰랐냐’는 질문을 받는 일이 있어선 안 되는 겁니다. 다른 이는 몰라도, 저 같은 사람들에게 무지는 죄예요. 제가 천착한 일이 타인에게 피해를 준다는 사실에 대해 알지 못하는 것, 이보다 더 나쁜 일은 있을 수가 없지요. 저는 제가 파놓은 구덩이를 메우기 위해 삽을 들고 있을 뿐입니다.”

 

 

184

 

우후라는 본즈를 싫어하지 않았다.

그러나 어쩌다 단둘이 같이 있게 되면 상당히 난처해했다. 둘이 같이 있을 땐 도무지 본즈의 눈썹이 편안한 선을 그리는 법이 없는데 꼭 그게 자신의 탓인 것처럼 느껴졌기 때문이다. 후에 커크가 그건 본즈의 디폴트 표정이니 신경 끄라고 말해주었고, 본즈 스스로도 결혼식장을 나선 순간부터 언제나 인상을 있는 대로 찌푸리는 게 버릇이 됐다고 인정했지만, 어쨌거나 우후라는 본즈의 표정을 보면 마음이 놓이지가 않았다. 그런데 어디 계시는지 모를 누군가의 신은 이를 매우 불공평한 처사라고 여겼는지, 오늘은 우후라가 잔뜩 인상을 일그러뜨리고 그 옆에 앉아있는 본즈가 난감한 얼굴을 하게 만들었다. 그는 우후라를 달랠 만큼은 오지랖을 키우지 못했다. 따라서 애꿎은 그의 왼쪽 손가락 관절만 계속 뚝뚝 꺾여나갔다.

“… 번역은 잘 되가나?”

손가락 꺾는 ‘빠각빠각’하는 소리가 그들 사이에 흐르는 침묵을 더 기묘하게 만든다는 사실을 깨달은 본즈가 결국 입을 열었다.

“죽겠어요.” 우후라의 대답이 곧장 날아왔다.

“역시 그렇겠지.”

그리고 더 할 말을 찾지 못한 본즈는 잠시 생각 속을 헤맸다.

“지구 언어도 다 모르는데 벌칸 언어라니, 못해먹을 짓이야…, 응?”

“닥터, 제 생각에 벌칸어는 바스크어보다 백번 쉬워요. 문제는 이 망할 언어를 보고 있으면 필연적으로 ‘어떤 빌어먹을 자식’이 떠올라서 괴롭다는데 있는 거죠.”

“아, 맞아. 그럴 거야.” 본즈가 얌전하게 대꾸했다. “영어를 할 줄은 아는 것 같은데 왜인지 말은 전혀 안 통하는 미친… 놈 말이지.”

“스팍하고 무슨 얘기를 할마다 통번역의 기본 법칙을 새삼 깨닫게 된다니까요! ‘말만 안다고 다 되는 게 아니다, 애송이들아. 문화를 모르면 넌 그냥 개털이란다.’ 그 놈은 지구인하고 연애를 하는 주제에 지구의 연애 문화는 손톱만큼도 알 생각이 없어!”

우후라는 억누르던 짜증을 터뜨리며 땅바닥에 파일을 메다꽂았다. 그 땅바닥이 자기 정수리나 되는 것처럼 본즈는 움찔했다. 자신의 권한을 대부분 세인트 바솔로뮤 병원 의사들에게 도로 넘긴 그는 한가해질 틈도 없이 본부로 돌아가 의료국의 프로젝트에 합류해야 했다. 오늘은 기록물 번역 작업에 들어간 우후라와 우연히 마주쳐 식당에서 같은 테이블에 앉았는데, 지금 와서 보니 이건 두 사람 모두에게 그다지 바람직한 선택이 아니었다.

“시시콜콜하게 얘기해주는 건 바라지도 않아요. 하지만 최소한 한 마디 정도는 해 줄 수 있는 거 아녜요? 이 인간이 사람이에요, 크렘린 궁전이에요? 어떻게 자기가 보고 들은걸 자기만 혼자만 알고 나한테까지 입을 싹 닫을 수가 있는데요? 어차피 이런 식으로 만천하에 다 알려질 거였는데. 젠장. 나도 결국 다른 사람들하고 똑같다, 상담할 가치가 없다 이런 의미에요?!”

“자네가 알고 있던 부분은 어디까지였는데?”

본즈가 낭패 가득한 얼굴로 물었다.

“아무것도 아닌 데서부터 아무것도 아닌데 까지요!”

“아이고, 처음부터 입 싹 닫고 있었단 소리야?”

“전 아만다 지연이 뭔지도 신문 읽어보고 나서야 겨우 알았다구요. 이 인간이 어쩐지 매일같이 찜찜한 얼굴만 하고 있더라니. 제가 기가 차서 추궁을 했더니 그제서야 ‘그런게 있었습니다, 네.’ 말을 이따위로 하지 않겠어요?”

“벌칸은 거짓말을 하는 대신 침묵을 유용하게 쓰지. 자네에게도 별로 다르게 대하진 않았나봐 …. 여러모로 대단한 놈일세.”

그리고 그는 정작 침묵해야 하는 순간에는 입을 열어서 스코티의 무덤을 팠다. 우후라와 스코티 중 누가 더 위로받아야 할 입장인지는 누구도 쉽게 단정 짓지 못할 것이다.

우후라는 잠시 대답이 없었다. 그녀의 초콜릿색 뺨이 적황빛으로 빠르게 물들어가고 있었다. 본즈는 한마디만 더 나불거렸다간 ‘레너드 맥코이의 숨통이 조속히 끊어지길 기원하는 인간들의 모임’에 특별회원 하나가 더 초대되리란 확신이 들어 얼른 입을 다물었다. 자신이 스팍에게 뭐라 할 처지가 아니었다.

“… 아버지가 오셨다는 얘기도 안 해줬어요.”

우후라는 씨근거리며 가까스로 입을 열었다.

“사렉 대사 말이야?”

“그 분이 내방하셨다는 얘기도 신문을 보고 알았죠. 스팍이 ‘전 며칠 동안 바쁠 겁니다.’라고 일방적으로 저한테 통보하고 간 그날 저녁부터 완전히 잠적했거든요. 그래서 ‘아, 이 인간에게 또 무슨 일이 생겼는데, 이빨이 썩어 문드러지는 한이 있어도 나한텐 아무런 설명도 안 해주겠구나’ 하고 짐작을 했죠. 다음날 일어나자마자 신문부터 뒤져봤더니 바로 내방 소식이 보이더군요. 빙고.”

본즈가 음식을 뒤적거렸다. “저런.” 그러다 우후라가 식탁을 주먹으로 내리치는 바람에 접시에 포크를 꽂을 뻔 했다.

“아버지가 가이드 좀 하러 갈 테니까 기다려달라고 말해주면 내가 잡아먹어요? 일곱 살짜리 아들내미 기르는 것 아니고, 불쑥 없어졌다가 불쑥 나타나서 깜짝 깜짝 놀라는 것도 하루 이틀이지! 귀에 딱지가 얹도록 자랑질 하던 논리성은 엇다가 팔아먹고 매번 이런 식이예요?!”

“저기, 나는 스팍이 아니거든.”

그는 그들에게 쏟아지는 주위의 시선을 최대한 무시하려고 애쓰면서 말했다. 곁눈질 해보니 있는 줄도 몰랐던 체콥이 식당 구석에서 호기심 어린 눈길을 던지고 있었다. 아마 ‘크렘린 궁전’을 포함해서 여러 가지가 그의 귀를 번쩍 뜨이게 만든 것 같았다.

“기왕 그렇게 된 거 나중에 스팍 뒷덜미 붙잡고 가서 인사나 드려. 어쩌면 시아버지가 될 수도 있지 않나.”

“어제 지구를 떠나셨어요.”

“미안. 난 어째 헛다리짚는 게 본업인 것 같아.”

본즈가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었고, 우후라는 공격적으로 햄버그 스테이크를 뭉개기 시작했다. 그녀는 애인의 일을 이런 식으로 전달 받길 바라지 않았다. 스팍이 그녀에 대한 배려를 핑계로 항상 그녀로부터 멀찍이 떨어져 있으려고 하는 것이 싫었다.

뿐만 아니라, 스팍이 지구인도 벌칸도 아니라는 이유로 그의 행동이 공적인 영역에서 낱낱이 보고되는 현실 역시도 짜증을 불러일으켰다. 혼혈로 태어났고, 지구에 남길 택했다. 딱 두 가지 사실이 무던히도 사람들의 호기심을 키울 뿐 아니라, 그 호기심의 표출을 정당한 것으로 만들었다. 우후라는 사방 천지에서 날아오는 아만다의 이름을 듣고 있을 스팍을 떠올릴 때마다 가슴 한 구석에 존재하는 싸늘한 공백을 느꼈다.

“나중에 스팍이 돌아오거든, 그 자식 입으로 처음부터 끝까지 싹 다 설명하라고 시켜.”

“됐어요. 엎드려 절 받기지.”

우후라는 턱을 괴고 포크를 놀렸다.

“이봐, 자네도 앞뒤 사정을 알 권리가 있는 거잖아.”

“정말로 됐어요. 그런 걸 물어봐야 그 사람을 두 번 죽이는 것 밖에 안돼요. 이미 그 사람이 내게 말하지 않으려고 했던 것들이 제 손에 있는걸요. 아니 정확히는, 제 발 밑에요.”

그녀가 대답하자 본즈는 상체를 숙여 테이블 밑을 보았다. 밑에선 그녀가 던진 파란색 파일이 여전히 널브러져 누군가 자신을 집어 올리길 기다리는 중이었다. 그가 우후라를 흘끗 보자 그녀는 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

“아만다 지연 소송 재판 법정 기록문인데 벌칸어가 상당히 섞여있거든요. 대사님은 전부 이쪽 언어로 말씀하셨지만, 대사님과 함께 온 분들은 그렇지 않으셨으니까. 급하게 번역할 사람이 필요한데 벌칸어가 가능한 통번역 장교는 저 빼고 모두 탐사에 차출당한 상황이었어요.”

“인생이란 건 어떻게 보면 장난 같아. 그렇게 생각하지 않나?”

“우주를 떠돌다보면 모두 그렇게 생각하게 되지 않던가요?”

우후라는 한숨을 쉬었다.

“누가 짜 맞춘 것처럼 일이 벌어지니 말예요. 우리가 기적적인 우연이라고 믿는 것들이 실제로는 우주의 법칙을 자연스럽게 따르는 사건들인지도 모르죠. 드러내기 싫은 것들은 꼭 말도 안 되는 우연을 통해 드러나고, 눈을 뜨지 말았어야 하는 순간에 우연히 눈을 뜨게 되는… 우주는 비밀이란 것을 용납하지 않는가 봐요.”

“난 어제 오늘 뉴스를 못 봤어. 결론이 어떻게 났던가?”

본즈가 말했다.

“기각되었어요. 아만다 지연이라는 이름은 오늘도 유효하죠.”

우후라의 포크는 더 이상 고기를 들쑤시지 않았다. 아무도 얼굴을 찌푸리지 않는, 평온한 적막감이 처음으로 두 사람 사이에 감돌았다.

 

 

185

 

사렉의 일정은 끝났지만 스팍에게는 할 일이 남아있었다.

 

 

186

 

“예상 못했는데.”

커크는 잠깐 생각해보다가 이 말이 지금 상황에 얼마나 부적절한지를 깨닫고 황급히 덧붙였다.

“내 말은, 오늘 들을 거라고는 생각 못했단 얘기야.”

스코티는 말이 없었다. 단지 스스로도 무슨 일이 벌어졌는지 모르겠다는 표정으로 커크가 있는 쪽을 바라보고 있었을 뿐이다. 커크의 마음만큼은 앞으로 다가가서 손을 내밀고 있었지만, 몸은 퇴로를 찾는 초식동물처럼 충실하게 뒷걸음질을 치고 있었다.

커크는 후회했다. 킨저에게 전선을 자르도록 시키는 게 아니었는데. 비상벨이 울리고 본즈(실제로는 병원에 없었지만)가 나타나 그의 정강이를 험악한 발길질로 걷어차고선, 그를 문밖으로 끌어내도록 놔뒀어야 했다. 그러면 커크는 누구에게도 그가 원해서 나가는 것처럼 보이진 않았을 것이다.

“짐?”

“알아. 무슨 말인지 알겠다고.”

‘씨발 알기는 무슨.’ 커크는 속으로 욕을 퍼부었다. 알면 당장 제 자리에 서는 게 맞지만, 보폭은 점점 커졌다. 그는 그의 여백을 영원히 메우려고 했던 몇 안 되는 사람들, 그의 창살 안쪽에서 내비치던 광폭한 어둠을 이해하고 다가왔던 이들에게 대했던 방식 그대로 스코티를 대하려고 하고 있었다. 뒷걸음질 쳤다.

“저기… 나 오늘 할 말이 많았거든?”

“짐.”

“젠장, 그러니까 그걸 다 말해야 돼. 난 그럴 거야…….”

그렇다는 작자가 왜 점점 자신에게서 멀리 떨어지고 있는지, 스코티는 묻지 않았다. 물을 필요도 없었다.

뻔뻔한 짐 커크의 포장지는 그가 찢어버렸고 이젠 아무것도 남지 않았다.

“짐…….”

“아니, 아니, 아니, 아냐.”

‘짐, 이 미친 놈, 대체 뭐가 아니야?’ 화가 끓어올랐지만 커크는 한 마디도 입 밖으로 뱉을 수가 없었다. 스코티의 눈에서 당황스러운 기색이 점차 벗겨지고 망연자실한 마음이 빈자리로 밀려들어오는 것이 보였다. 그래도 커크의 발이 하고 있는 행동은 여전히 똑같았다. 어머니가 그를 떠난 순간 성장을 멈추었다고 생각했던 두려움은 다시 커크를 움직였다.

그는 그러다 결국 멈추었다. 자의 때문이 아니라 등 뒤에 벽이 있어서였다. 그가 한층 낮아진 목소리로 스코티를 불렀다.

“스코티.”

“…….”

“내가 지금 너에게서 등 돌리거나, 도망치거나, 네게서 멀어질 거라고 생각한다면 착각이야.”

“짐.”

“맹세할게.”

스코티는 입을 벌리고 커크를 보았다.

_(더는 싫단 말이야)_

“단지 지금 당장은 때가 아닌 것 뿐이야.”

커크의 손가락이 문의 열림 버튼을 누르는 소리가 들리는 순간 스코티는 생각했다. ‘당신이 등 돌렸던 순간이 차라리 나았었는데.’ 커크의 두려움 가득한 얼굴을 보는 것은, 그가 코어 안쪽에서 죽어가던 그 때 이후로 처음이었다.

‘왜 우리는 항상 문을 사이에 두고 헤어질까?’

그는 그 생각이 턱 없이 낭만적으로 들린다는 것을 알고 있었다. 현실에 전혀 없는 낭만이 그 문장 속에서만 살아난다는 것을 알았다.

_(더는)_

그는 문이 다 열리기도 전에 사라진 커크의 빈 자리를 보며 침대 옆의 버튼을 꾹 눌렀다. 눌러도 아무 소리가 나지 않아 이 세상 누구도 부를 수 없는 버튼이었다. 아무도 오지 않는다. 그걸 알면서 다시 버튼을 눌렀다. 문이 저절로 닫힌 후에, 모든 가능성이 닫혔다는 사실이 머릿속으로 흘러들어오는 것을 느끼면서도, 스코티는 버튼을 계속해서 눌렀다.

 

 

187

 

**리처드 브레이와 캐롤 마커스 사이에 오고간 메시지**

 

장기 입원한 환자에게 필요한 물건이 또 뭐가 있을 것 같아, 리치? (Marcus)

 

네가 매일 혀가 닳도록 부르짖는 그 분이 혹시 그 ‘환자’인거니? (Bray)

 

달리 누구겠냐구. (Marcus)

 

내가 보기엔 지금 당장 그 분에게 필요한건 한 무더기의 변호사야. (Bray)

 

벌써 우리 집 아저씨를 보냈어. (Marcus)

 

마커스 가(家) 고문 변호사 한 명으론 택도 없어. 게다가 그 분은 재산 분배 전문인 걸로 알고 있는데. 난 특허 문제라면 이가 갈리도록 다뤄본 아저씨들을 참 많이 알고 지내지. 아버지 폐하, 감사합니다. 43년 동안 소송을 겪으셔서 변호사 군단을 잠자리 옆에도 예비하고 계셔. (Bray)

 

미스터 스콧이 이걸 호의라고 생각하실지 모르겠네. 그게 좀 걱정돼. (Marcus)

 

싫어도 호의라고 생각하라고 해. 그냥 누워서 계속 쉬던 대로 쉬고 계시면 모든 일이 끝날 거라고 말씀 드리라고. 크게 터뜨리면 그 분 혼자서 제 2의 스타플리트를 차리셔도 될 만큼 돈이 들어올걸. (Bray)

 

 

188

 

영원히 떨어지지

무한의 심연으로 떨어지지

시간의 심연으로 떨어지지

당신의 심연으로 떨어지지

당신이 닿을 수 있는 가장 밑바닥을 향해 떨어지지

현기증도 없이 그렇게 떨어지지…

 

**비센떼 우이도브로, [알타소르]**


	4. Rising

189

 

**데이비드 맥코이가 레너드 맥코이에게 보낸 메시지**

 

아가. 네가 집에 들어오려면 템스 강이 세 번은 말랐다가 다시 차올라야 할 것 같으니, 이참에 네 엄마하고 스코틀랜드나 한 바퀴 돌고 오마. 불만 없겠지. 있으면 직접 와서 말하렴. 여긴 글래스고에 있는 호텔이란다. 어제 도착했다. 런던은 네 안방처럼 지저분해서 도저히 사람 살 곳이 아니다. 그렇다고 여기가 썩 좋다는 얘기는 아니지만. 여기나 거기나 날씨가 다락방 공기처럼 습하고 차니 관절이 자꾸 시려오는 것은 마찬가지다. 풍경이 좋은지 나쁜지는 사흘 넘게 지내봐야 알겠다.

집에 오면 연락해라.

**(McCoy)**

 

참, 이 말을 하는 걸 잊었다. 네가 요즘 무엇 때문에 난감해하는지, 메시지 몇 줄만 읽고선 도저히 경위를 알 수가 없더구나. 그래서 네가 누구를 때렸다는 거냐, 아니면 누가 너를 때렸다는 거냐? 네가 누구에게서 미움을 사고 있다는 건지 명확하지가 않구나.

어쨌든 이 상황에서 나와 엄마가 해 줄 조언은 하나뿐이다. 놔두렴. 70년 넘게 늙어가면서 알게 된 사실은, 의도치 않게 꼬인 인간관계를 억지로 풀려고 하는 일만큼 허망한 짓거리도 없다는 것이다. 풀려고 들면 오히려 더욱 엉켜버리지. 문제를 푸는 열쇠는 인위적인 개입이 아니라 시간이란다. 진실로 악의를 품은 인간이 관계 속에 없는 이상, 문제라고 하는 것들은 알아서 자기 자신을 추스르고 원상태로 돌아가려고 하는 법이다.

네가 짝패랑 싸운 어린애처럼 쩔쩔 매고 있는듯 하여 써봤다.

**(McCoy)**

 

 

190

 

**킨저가 제임스 커크에게 보낸 메시지**

 

뭐냐? **(Keenser)**

 

 

191

 

대중들의 질문은 결국 한 가지로 귀결됩니다. 왜 그런 어려움을 감수하고자 합니까? 플라톤의 동굴에 갇혀있던 죄수는 어째서 눈이 타버릴 것 같은 고통을 무릅쓰고 동굴 밖으로 기어 올라가야 합니까? 그것은 플라톤이 상상 속에서 인간에게 부과한 의무는 아닙니까? 안주할 수 있는 현실로부터 고통 가득한 세계로 학자를 올려 보내는 강력한 동인(動因)이 정말로 있다고 보십니까?

특정한 반열에 이른 학자들은 여기에 대답하길 매우 꺼리는 듯합니다. 그 이유는 이 질문이 천박해서가 아니라, 자신들이 갖고 있는 대답이 대중들을 만족시키지 못하리라 생각하기 때문입니다. 또한, 그들이 쉬운 언어로 말하는 법을 예전에 잊었기 때문이기도 하지요.

답은 간단합니다. 진리를 향해 전진할 때 수반되는 고통과, 진리에 가까워짐으로써 얻게 되는 즐거움은 서로 층위를 달리하기 때문입니다. 어떤 이들에게는 즐거움을 얻기 위해 고통을 감수한다는 생각 자체가 들지 않는 겁니다. 압도적인 즐거움을 누리면서 사소한 고통의 존재에는 매우 무감해질 따름이며, 어느 순간 고통조차도 오히려 쾌락의 일부로 포섭되어 버리죠.

가령 사랑하는 연인이 있다고 칩시다. 두 사람은 서로 멀리 떨어진 곳에 삽니다. 둘이 진심으로 강렬하게 사랑하고 있다면, 만남을 위하여 긴 걸음을 옮기는 행위란 이 두 명에게 고통은 아니겠지요. 외려 연인에게 다가가기 위해 걸어가는 시간이 사랑의 절박함을 더 크고 단단하게 굳히는 기제가 될 뿐입니다. 다리의 피로함을 떨쳐버리기 위해 사랑으로부터 얻을 수 있는 기쁨을 포기하라고 요구하는 것만큼이나 무의미한 행동은 없을 겁니다. 그들이 누리고자 하는 환희와 현재의 고통은 같은 저울로 무게를 비교할 수가 없는 겁니다.

학문탐구와, 그에 수반하는 고통에 관한 학자들의 생각이란 기본적으로 이렇습니다. 천상에 있는 신에게 매혹되어 지상에서 맨발로 가시밭길 언덕을 오르는 사람들이죠. 아픔은 그들 옆으로 순식간에 스쳐지나가는 풍경과 같을 뿐입니다.

그래서 그들은 세속의 입장에서 바라보면 바보천치일 따름입니다. 스스로 망가져가면서도 자신이 믿는 단 하나를 위해 살아가죠. 그러는 자기 삶의 어느 부분이 바보스러운지조차도 모릅니다.

 

**알베르츠 베르진시 [뉘티메네의 낮]**

 

 

192

 

훗날 체콥이 말하기를, 그렇게 운이 안 맞아 떨어지기도 힘들었다고 했다.

체콥은 자나 헤인스, 하비 드폴, 라잔 두카린과 함께 최종적으로 탐사 기록을 수정하는 업무를 맡아 3일 동안 야근을 했다 (병원에 처박혀 있던 커크가 제대로 마치지 않은 업무도 당연히 네 사람 몫으로 돌아갔다). 스코티가 병원에서 깨어났을 때는 그들이 업무의 9할을 끝내고 남은 1할 때문에 몸서리를 치고 있을 즈음이었다. 체콥은 커크나 본즈, 킨저와 마찬가지로 기약 없이 스코티의 의식 회복을 기다리며 병원에서 먹고 자던 사람들 중 하나였다. 따라서 타이밍이 나쁜 셈이었지만, 이건 넘길 수 있는 문제다.

그 다음날 체콥은 술루와 캐롤 사이에 얌전히 앉아있었다. 병실 문이 열리고 본즈가 나오기만을 기다렸다. 살아서 눈살을 찌푸리는 스코티를 직접 눈으로 확인해야 직성이 풀릴 참이었다. 관절이 끊어진 꼭두각시 인형처럼 피 웅덩이 속에 누워있던 스코티, 수술실 안쪽에서 죽어있던 스코티. 마지막 수술이 기적적으로 성공했다는 소식이 들려오고 나서도, 체콥에게는 한 동안 불도저 같은 악몽에 치여 침대에서 굴러 떨어지는 밤이 계속 되었다.

‘레드 셔츠는 때깔 나는 수의(壽衣)야.’ 사람들 사이를 떠도는 이 말이 어째서 농담이 아닌지 처음으로 깨닫게 된 사건이었다. 스코티가 프로그램을 손보던 와중에 일이 벌어졌단 얘기를 들었다. 체콥은 참 그다운 일이라고 생각했다. 과연 레드 셔츠에게 생길만한 일이다. 엔지니어에게 걸맞은 사고다. 그러나 정말이지 이건 아니라는 생각이 동시에 들었다. 스코티는 그가 만나본 가장 공정한 선임, 말이 통하는 선생이었다……. 체콥이 세차게 도리질을 하자 술루가 그를 힐끗 보았다.

그 다음 순간 무시무시한 얼굴을 한 본즈가 문을 열고 뛰쳐나왔다.

뒤이어 흰 가운 부대가 우르르 병실로 들어가는 것을 보았다. 안에서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 보이지는 않았지만, 법석이 났다는 사실은 소리로도 충분히 짐작할 수 있었다. 본즈가 커크를 붙잡고 횡설수설했다.

초조한 캐롤의 목소리가 옆에서 들려왔다. ‘오늘은 날이 아닌가 본데요.’

술루가 말했다. ‘괜찮으실까요?’

체콥은 생각했다. ‘안 괜찮으면 어쩔 거예요.’

죽음에 무던해지기 위해서는 영원에 가까운 시간이 필요할 것이다.

‘안 괜찮으면 어쩔 거냐고요. 괜찮아야 한다고요.’

옆에 있는 두 사람은 몇 주 전에 영영 체콥에게서 떠나버릴 뻔 했다는 사실을 벌써 까마득하게 잊은 것 같았고, 체콥은 그 태연함에 기가 막혔다. ‘남’들은 체콥을 비난하지 않았다. 오직 그를 비난하는 건 머릿속의 파벨 체콥 그 자신 뿐이었다. 스코티는 체콥 내부에서 은은하게 들리는 자기 비난의 목소리, 무의식적으로 아만다에게 향하는 트라우마의 화살을 원천적으로 막을 수 있는 유일한 인물이었다. 한편으로는 새로운 트라우마의 원천이 될 수도 있는 사람이었다. 누군가 자신을 툭 건들기만 해도 눈물이 쏟아질 것 같았다. 눈뜨고 살아있다는 사실만 확인하면 되는데 그깟 확인 과정이 왜 그렇게 힘들고 번잡스러운지 알 수가 없었다. 기어코 본즈의 축객령이 떨어지는 순간엔 정말로 울 뻔 했다.

 

_(울어서 해결되는 일이 뭐가 있냐?)_

 

‘없죠.’ 체콥은 고개를 저었다. ‘없는 거 알아요.’

그 다음날 스코티는 나름대로 멀쩡했지만 체콥은 세인트 바솔로뮤 병원 쪽으로 고개 한번 돌릴 틈 없이 지긋지긋한 직장으로 다시 불려갔다. 그는 전례 없는 공격을 받고 있는 스타플리트를 위해서 위건에서 있었던 일을 기억하는대로 다 적고 나와야 했다. 그 달에만 벌써 세 번째 있는 일이었다.

업무를 끝마쳤을 땐 한 밤 중이었고 술루의 메시지가 그의 퇴근을 기다렸다.

 

[ 열이 좀 오르락내리락 하는 거 빼곤 괜찮으시대.

오늘 이야기 많이 하고 왔어. **(Sulu) ]**

 

그러나 이 말로는 부족했다. 가능하다면 늦게라도 직접 통화를 하고 싶었다. 밤 12시 30분에는 할 수 없는 (스코티에게는 더더욱 할 수 없는) 행동이었지만 그러고 싶었다. 그만큼 체콥은 애가 탔다.

약 올리듯이 그 날부터 면회 사절이 시작되었다. 본즈의 말은 체콥이 토를 달 여지조차도 없게 만들었다.

“어쩌겠냐? 미스터 킨저 말고는 아무도 들이지 말아달라고 스코티가 직접 요구한 거야. 참고로 나도 지금은 그놈한테 접근 못해.”

그 뒤에 본즈가 덧붙이는 말은 더욱 가관이었다.

“그리고 며칠은 스코티를 잠잠하게 만들어 놔야 나중에 짐을 그 안으로 밀어 넣을 수가 있거든. 그래야 스코티가 짐을 보고도 덜 속이 뒤집어질 거고. 또, 짐은 내가 시키면 안 갈 테니까 일부러 못 가는 상황을 만들어야지. 그럼 지가 알아서 나 몰래 기어들어 갈 테니. 청개구리 같은 시키.”

체콥은 어이가 없어졌다.

“아직도 화해 안 하신거예요? 그럴 수가 있어요?”

체콥의 물음에 본즈는 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 그의 표정은 짜증 가득한 것 같기도 했고, 수심에 잠겨 있는 것 같기도 했다. 정확히 어느 쪽인지는 체콥으로선 판별할 수 없었다.

“꼬마야, 이게 일이 꼬여서 그렇게 된 거야. 스팍의 주둥아리가 존나 재앙을 뿜는 바람에 이 지경이 됐지. 자세히는 설명 못하겠지만 아무튼 원인은 그래.”

“부함장님이요?”

“응. 그러니까 최소 나흘은 있다가 오라고.”

불만마저 잊게 만드는 의문이 밀려왔다. 그러나 체콥은 더 묻지 않았다. 본즈에게 체콥은 인큐베이터에서 막 끄집어낸 신생아나 다름없었고 본즈는 아기들에게 친절한 인간이 아니었다. 첫 인사를 나누기 전에 체콥이 바로 눈치 챈 사실들은 그날도 변함없이 유효했다. 성격의 일관성이 항상 좋지만은 않다고 생각하면서 체콥은 자리를 떴다.

결론부터 말하면 체콥은 스코티가 병원에 있는 동안 한 번도 문병에 성공하지 못했다. 나흘 뒤에 체콥이 만나게 된 사람은 킨저 하나 뿐이었다. 킨저는 특실의 하얀 문 앞에 쭈그려 앉아 책을 읽다가, 자기 근처에서 쭈뼛거리는 체콥을 올려다보았다.

지구인이 로일란의 표정을 읽을 수는 없다. 그럼에도 불구하고 체콥은 가구 몇 개를 작살내야 풀릴 듯한 답답함이 킨저의 얼굴에 응집되어 있는 것 같다고 느꼈다.

“못 들어감.”

체콥이 왜냐고 물을 겨를도 없이 킨저가 말을 이었다.

“들어가 봤자 아무도 없다.”

“벌써 퇴원하신 거예요?”

체콥은 스스로도 멍청이 같은 질문이라고 생각하면서 물었다.

“반대. 다른 층, 방금 정밀검사 받으러 옮겨졌다. 두통과 위염이 생겼다. 원인 불명.”

“언제쯤 오세요?”

“모름.”

그 때는 커크가 다녀간 지 16시간 정도 흐른 시점이었지만, 체콥은 몰랐다. 함장이 사과에 성공했는지 말았는지조차도 그 순간엔 관심 없었다. 단지 남에게 털어놓지 못한 두려움, 몇 주 동안 계속해서 자극 받은 트라우마, 수면패턴을 들쑤셔 놓는 악몽에 대해 토로할 사람을 이번에도 만나지 못했다는 사실이 그를 기어이 서럽게 만들었을 따름이다. 눈물을 쏟지는 않았다. 그러나 거의 그 직전까지 갔다. 얼굴이 뜨겁게 달아올랐다.

 

_(울지마)_

 

그놈의 Amanda lag. 체콥은 생각했다. 스코티는 또 다른 아만다가 아니었다. 아슬아슬하게 그렇게 되지 않았다. 그런데 왜 항상 자신은 한 발짝 늦는 것처럼 느껴지는지, 어째서 계속 불안감은 등에 업힌 채로 머리를 키워가는지 알 수가 없었다.

이상한 내방객만 이틀째 받고 있는 킨저가 그를 빤히 바라보았다.

 

 

193

 

몇 달 후에야 이 얘기를 들은 스코티는 체콥의 뒤통수를 후려갈겼다.

“등신아!”

 

 

194

 

스팍은 이런 종류의 만남에서 발생하는 제일 큰 문제는 호칭의 문제라고 생각했다. 서로를 어떻게 부르든 간에 100% 적절한 방식으로 부르는 것은 불가능하다. 남들은 그들을 종종 부자(父子)로 오인했지만, 세간의 오해를 그대로 따라 ‘그’를 아버지로 부를 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 당연한 일이다. 그렇다고 해서 뻔히 알고 있는 (그러나 서로를 구분하는 기능이 없는) 이름으로 부르는 것도 어딘가 이상하다. 우주적으로도 전혀 보편적인 관계가 아니므로 남에게 조언을 구하기도 애매한 일이다.

반면 상대는 스팍이 신경 쓰는 문제에 전혀 관심이 없는 듯 보였다. 결국 스팍은 기존에 하던 방식대로 그를 불러야 했다.

“안녕하십니까, 미스터 스팍.”

“오랜만일세, 미스터 스팍.”

늙은이의 목소리는 따뜻하고 담담했다.

 

 

195

 

짐이 단 한 번 위노나에게 물은 다음 다시는 묻지 않은 질문이 있다.

짐의 물음을 듣자 그녀는 긴 꿈을 얼굴에서 걷어내듯 서서히 감았던 눈을 떴다. 입이 벌어졌다. 눈앞의 짐을 생전 처음 본다는 듯이 고개를 살짝 흔들었다. 더없이 멍청해 보였다.

“무슨 소리야?” 그녀가 반문했다.

“난 한 번도 괴롭지 않았어. 지금도 괴롭지 않아. 나는 행복한데.”

어머니가 아니라 모르는 여자였다면 뺨이라도 올려붙이고 싶은 심정이었다.

괴롭지 않다. 고통은 고통이 아니다. 그 말을 듣고 어머니가 마조히스트라고 생각했다. 그녀의 진심을 이해하기 위해서 (혹은 절대로 이해하지 않기 위해서) 짐은 15년 넘게 사람과 사람 사이를 방랑하고 다녔다. 우연이 잠에서 깨어나 그에게 길을 갑작스레 여는 순간까지 주욱 헤맸다.

다시 가출할 준비를 하기 위해 가방에 옷가지를 던져 넣던 짐에게 위노나가 말했다.

“네가 내 머릿속에 들어와 보면 알거야.”

 

 

196

 

_내가 보는 카메라로 네가 세상을 볼 수 있다면, 내가 앉은 객석에 너도 앉아서 무대를 바라볼 수 있다면, 내가 들어앉은 방의 창틀 안쪽에 재단된 세상을 이해할 기회가 온다면, 그렇다면 말이다……._

 

 

197

 

어떤 남자가 커크의 어깨에 자기 어깨를 부딪치고 지나간 것은 그가 박물관 뒷길에서 떠돌고 있을 때였다. 짐은 앞을 제대로 보지도 않고 멍하니 걷던 중이었으므로, 커다란 덩치가 어깨를 들이박았을 때 바로 인도 밖으로 나가떨어질 뻔 했다. 그는 튀어나오는 욕을 억누르면서 고개를 돌렸다. 정작 사내는 커크가 넘어져 있는 쪽에 눈길도 안 주고 빠른 걸음으로 가던 길을 가고 있었다. 그는 뭔가에 부딪혔다는 사실조차 눈치 채지 못했는지, 연신 핸드폰만 붙잡고 허공에 중얼거렸다.

“정말 미안해. 나야 오늘이 당신 생일인거 알지, 아는데… 내 직장은 그렇지가 않잖아……. 나도 지금이 몇 시인지 알아…….”

전화기를 들지 않은 손에는 케이크 상자가 매달려 있었는데, 그것은 하루 종일 안개처럼 내린 비 때문에 젖어버렸다.

“여보, 나탈리보고 십분만 늦게 자라고 해줘…. 딱 십분만. 나 이제 집 앞이야.”

피자박스가 아닌 것들도 짐에게는 수백만 가지 상념을 떠안기고 사라질 수 있었다. 그는 이름 모를 여자의 남편이자 나탈리의 아버지인 거구의 군인이 어둠 속으로 터벅터벅 잠겨드는 것을 지켜보았다. 그의 등이 종이에 찍은 쉼표처럼 작아지고, 이윽고 완전히 시야에서 소멸될 때까지 짐은 자리에 서 있었다.

 

 

198

 

**니요타 우후라와 레너드 맥코이 사이에 오간 메시지**

 

갑자기 죄송해요, 닥터 맥코이. 지금 바쁘신 거 잘 알지만 어쩔 수가 없네요. 함장님한테 또 대체 무슨 바람이 불었는지 닥터가 설명해주실 수 있을까요? **(Uhura)**

 

지금 그렇게 바쁘진 않은데, 설명은 못해줘. **(McCoy)**

 

왜죠? **(Uhura)**

 

미스 우후라, 내가 짐의 친구라고 해서 그 놈의 템페스트급 정신머리를 항상 이해하고 있을 의무는 없거든. 난 정신과 전문도 아니고 짐의 아빠는 더더욱 아니지. 게다가 걔 못 본지 며칠은 됐어. 또 무슨 민폐를 끼치고 사라졌길래? **(McCoy)**

 

함장님의 정신 패턴은 닥터라면 대충 이해하고 계실거라 생각했죠. 아무튼 뜬금없는 질문을 하시기에 놀란 거 뿐예요. **(Uhura)**

 

그러니까 그게 대체 뭐였는데? **(McCoy)**

 

스팍과 이어지는 일이 힘들지 않냐고 묻던데요? 이게 무슨 의도를 가진 질문이고 어떤 맥락에서 튀어나왔는지 도저히 알수가 없어요. 더 웃긴 건 원래 스팍에게 먼저 연락을 했다가, 그쪽이 바쁘다고 연락을 안 받아서 저한테 물은 거래요. 뭘까요? 이분 또 무슨 일을 저지르신 걸까요? **(Uhura)**

 

무시해. **(McCoy)**

 

아 이런. **(Uhura)**

 

왜 또? **(McCoy)**

 

정신없는 틈에 실수로 대답을 해준 것 같아서요. 젠장. **(Uhura)**

 

받아주면 계속 물고 늘어지는거 알면서 왜 그랬어! 뭐라고 해서 보냈나? **(McCoy)**

 

잘 기억은 안나는데 특별한 말은 안했을걸요. 그냥 그렇고 그런 대답이었지…. **(Uhura)**

 

 

199

 

급성 위염은 하이포 두 대에 바로 사라졌지만 두통이 문제가 됐다. 예나 지금이나 인간에게 나타나는 두통의 50% 이상은 원인 불명 (보통 의사들이 ‘신경성’으로 뭉뚱그리는 그것)이었으며, 스코티는 그 원인 불명의 두통 중에서도 진통제가 전혀 안 먹히는 지조 높은 종류의 통증에 시달렸다. 누군가 뇌 속에 손을 집어넣어서 측두엽만 떼어내려고 하는 것 같았다. 그런데 하필 손가락이 엄청 굵은데다 지독한 풍에 걸린 사람이 그 짓을 하고 있어서 측두엽이 제대로 두개골 밖으로 빠져 나오지도 못하고, 그렇다고 제자리에 다시 들어가지도 못한 채 어딘가에 걸려버린 그런 느낌이었다. 솜털 베개를 베고 누워있어도 눈물이 줄줄 흘렀다.

그는 예전에도 몇 번 비슷한 두통을 겪은 적이 있었다. 보통 그것들은 논문 제출하기 직전을 정확하게 노려 찾아와서는 스코티를 키보드 위에 이틀씩 뻗게 만들었다. 두통을 없애는 유일한 약은 아카데미 홈페이지에 뜨는 논문 심사 통과 공고였는데, 보통 심사에는 3주에서 한 달 정도의 시간이 소요되었으므로, 공고가 뜰 즈음의 그는 이미 사람 몰골이 아니었다.

그래도 그건 동기들, 선임들, 후임들이 다 같이 치러야 하는 곤욕이었으므로 버틸 수가 있었다. 공부하다 죽는 사람은 몇 없으니까. 한해에 종종 아카데미 센트럴 도서관에서 사람이 서너 명씩 죽어나갔으니 아예 없다고 할 수는 없었지만, 어쨌든 스코티는 죽지 않았다.

지금은 통증을 가시게 할 어떤 공고도 기대할 수가 없었고, 그는 죽을 것 같았다.

닥터 오도넬은 “아마 시간이 해결해 줄 것 같은데요. 기다려 보세요.” 라는 진단과 함께 스코티를 다시 있던 곳으로 돌려보냈다. 그의 목을 졸라버리고 싶은데 그만한 악력도 용기도 없는 것이 한이었다. 밤이 되면서 더더욱 활개를 치는 라스베가스 DJ 같은 두통을 겪고 있는 사람에게 아스피린 한 알 던져 줄 인간이 없는 장소가 과연 병원이 맞는지, 스코티는 의심이 갔다.

‘폐랑 심장이 작살나도 살아서 돌아왔는데 고작 이런 거 때문에 죽다니.’

스코티는 생각했다.

유일한 위안거리라면 그가 눈물을 흘려도 이상하게 생각할 사람이 아무도 없다는 점이다. 덕분에 킨저가 아침부터 모든 스코티의 패악과 눈물을 받아내는 희생양이 되었고, 바이탈 모니터 하나가 스코티의 손 안에서 박살이 났음에도 불구하고 누구 하나 그를 정신병동으로 보내려고 하지 않았다. 물을 마신만큼 그대로 눈으로 쏟아냈지만 그가 심적인 고통 때문에 그런 상황에 처했다고 의심하는 인간은 없었다.

진짜, 미치도록 아팠다. 그래서 그는 어둠 속에서 누군가 자신을 덮쳐누르고 있는 느낌도, 두통이 가져다주는 환상에 불과하다고 생각했다. 아닌 게 아니라 저녁부터는 창밖으로 날아가는 코끼리를 볼만큼 상태가 안 좋았다. 그래서 불빛 없는 어둠 속으로부터 뜨거운 손이 나타나 그의 머리를 짚고, 그 것이 천천히 내려가 그의 눈물 자국을 쓸어내릴 때도 놀라지 않았다. 그건 그냥 꿈이었다. 지긋지긋한 꿈. 항상 고통과 열락의 경계선에 놓여있는 꿈. 스스로 포기할 수가 없었지만 남이 포기하게 만든 꿈. 상상 속에서만 존재하는 위안.

어느 순간 그것이 눈물을 닦아내길 그만두고 이마를 맞댔지만 그 생각은 변함이 없었다.

그것의 목소리가 문득 귓가에 닿았을 때가 되어서야 스코티는 비로소 놀랄수 있었다.

“많이 아파?”

커크의 입이 스코티의 얼굴 바로 앞에서 속삭였다.

 

 

200

 

떨어지지, 미소 속에.

떨어지지, 우주를 감싸는 음악 속에…….

 

**비센떼 우이도브로, [알타소르]**

 

 

201

 

스코티는 대꾸가 없었다. 목소리의 주인공은 대답을 재촉하지 않았다. 그는 자기 생각을 살갗을 통해 전달하고 싶다는 듯이 계속해서 말없이 이마를 맞대고 있기만 했다.

일단 스코티가 입을 열지 않는 이유는 두 가지였다. 첫째, 머릿속의 유령과 이야기를 주고받을 정도의 광증을 받아들이기는 싫었기 때문이다. 원래도 스스로도 미쳐있다고 생각은 했지만 광기의 종착역에 벌써부터 도달하고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 그것도 제일 비참한 지옥 입구에 놓인 역에. 차라리 코끼리 등에 올라타서 병원을 탈출하는 꿈을 꿀지언정, 이건 아니었다. 생각의 영역 안에만 있는 짐도 차마 견디기가 힘든 상황이다.

그런데 둘째, 지금 스코티의 얼굴을 붙들고 있는 커크는 유령이 아니었다. 적어도 아닌 쪽에‘가까웠다.’그렇기 때문에 한마디도 할 수가 없었다.

코끝에서 축축한 먼지 냄새가 맴돌았다. 턱에 닿은 손가락들은 거북 껍질처럼 단단했고, 그러면서 뜨거웠다. 숨을 내쉬는 소리가 들릴 때마다 따뜻한 공기가 뿜어져 나왔다. 사람보다는 젊고 노련한 사자가 그에게 앞발을 내밀고 있는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 환상이 이 정도로 생생하게 구현되는 수준에 다다랐다면, 지금 당장 의사들이 그의 침대를 폐쇄병동으로 빼버려도 이의 제기를 할 수가 없을 것 같았다. 그곳에선 자기 머리를 너트로 착각해서 틈만 나면 정수리에 드라이버를 꽂으려고 드는 환자들이 우글거린다. 하지만…….

“이제 그쳤어?”

상상 속의 커크는 스코티와 이렇게나 가까이 맞붙어있던 적이 없다.

“…….”

“오…케이. 좀 멎은 것 같네.”

커크는 그 말과 함께 이마를 뗐다. 그의 손가락들이 한치 앞도 가늠하기 힘든 어둠 속에서 정확히 눈물 자국을 문질렀다. 스코티는 숨을 삼켰다. 커크가 쓸고 지나간 길마다 차갑게 굳어가는 느낌이 들었다.

스코티는 자신이 _‘Light_ '이라고 말하면 전구에 달린 음성 인식 센서가 곧장 두 사람 사이를 채우는 어둠을 걷으리라는 것을 알았다. 알면서 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“너무 아파서 아무 말도 못하는 거야?”

“…….”

“기절한건 아니지?”

“…….”

“얼굴이 하나도 안보이니 뭐 알 수가 있나. … 하기사 난 얼굴이 보였을 때도 눈뜬장님이었지만.” 커크의 목소리를 가진 그림자가 중얼거렸다. “불 켜면 안 돼?”

이번엔 나름대로 세찬 반응이 커크에게 돌아왔다. 커크의 손 안에서 스코티가 있는 힘껏 도리질을 친 것이다.

“내가 꼴도 보기 싫어서?”

부드러운 목소리로 커크가 묻자 스코티는 입을 뗄 수밖에 없었다.

“…그 반대죠.”

“무슨 소리야?”

스코티가 대답하지 못하는 말들이 그의 가슴 속을 돌아다녔다. ‘불을 밝히면 내게 보이는 건 빈 자리 뿐일 테니까. 이게 다 망상이라는 사실을 굳이 깨닫게 될 테니 이러고 있는 거예요.’ ‘짐’이라는 이름은 항상 양면을 지닌 종이처럼 펄럭거린다. 기쁨은 실낱같은 바람만 불어도 두려움으로 채색된 면으로 뒤집힌다.

“스코티, 아직도 많이 아파?”

“… 왜 왔어요…….”

스코티의 대답은 커크가 뜻한 것과는 다른 아픔을 지목했다.

커크는 말없이 생각했다. 어차피 만 하루 전에 내빼놓고 다시 돌아온 자리에서 환영 받을 거라고 생각하진 않았다. 그러나 환영받지 못하는 상황을 타개하기 위한 대책을 손톱만큼도 마련하지 않았다는 사실은 이 자리에 다 와서야 깨닫게 되었다. 뿐만 아니라 환영 받지 못하는 이유를 만든 데 대한 변명조차 미처 생각해보지 못했다는 사실 또한 이제 와서 알아차렸다. 스코티가 느끼기에 커크의 태도는 차분했지만, 사실 커크는 무작정 일을 저지르고 나서 일시적으로 머리가 텅 비어버린 사람의 평온을 유지하고 있었을 뿐이다.

“… 왜…….”

“지금이 적절한 때라고 생각했거든.”

스코티에게 보이지 않는 팔이 스코티를 끌어안았다.

“다시 생각해봤는데, 음, 어두운데서 이러는 편이 백번 낫겠어. 너도 봤잖아. 내가 밝은 곳에서는 병신 같은 소리만 했던 거.”

스코티의 손들이 공중에서 잠깐 망설였다. 그러다 결국 자신을 안고 있는 그림자의 팔을 붙잡고 약간 힘을 주어서 밀어냈다. 커크는 순순히 밀려났다.

순순히 밀려나는 것이 최선의 선택인지는 확신할 수 없었지만 그렇게 했다.

“스코티.”

“Aye."

스코티가 속삭이듯 대답했다.

“난 이제 너한테 아무것도 강요하지 않을거야.”

‘신선한 해고 통지로군.’

스코티는 생각했다.

‘헛것이 아닐 수도 있겠어.’

“네가 지금 당장 꺼지라고 하면 꺼질 거야. 여기 있으라고 하면 있을 거고. 이번엔 아무도 네 뒤통수를 때리지 않았어. 킨저도 본즈도 경비들도, 그 누구도 내가 여기 와있다는 건 몰라. 사람 없는 오피스에 저녁부터 몰래 처박혀 있다가 멋대로 들어온 거니까. 객관적으로 보면 난 그냥 도둑놈이고 네가 날 잡아다가 경찰에 넘긴대도 아무도 뭐라고 못해.”

“아, 짐, 제발, 제발요…….”

스코티의 머릿속으로 혈관을 쥐어짜는 듯한 통증이 다시 몰려들기 시작했다. 또 눈물이 눈꼬리 옆으로 비어져 나왔다.

“그딴 걸 선택권이라고 내놓지 마요. 제발…….”

“잠깐. 알았어. 울지 마.”

커크가 허둥대는 모습이 어쩐지 어둠 속에서도 뚜렷하게 그려졌다.

“존나 내 주둥아리를 뽑아버리든가 해야지. 테러리스트가 따로 없다니까…. 아니, 그런데 진짜야. 네가 바라는 대로 할 거야. 네 말을 듣기 전까지는 아무것도 하지 않을 거라고.”

“내 뜻 묻겠다는 사람이 밤에 무작정 쳐들어올 순 없는 거잖아요. 난 지금 당신하고 같이 있고 싶어서 같이 있는게 아니야. 애초에 이번에도 답은 당신 뜻대로 정해져 있었다고요. 어제 바로 벨이 고장 난 방에서 다른 사람을 부르라고? 고를 수도 없는 선택지만 주고서 나한테 선택하라고 해봤자 뭔 소용이에요. 그냥 하던 대로 해요…….”

“미안, 얘기가 그렇게 되네. 생각도 못했어. 젠장.”

커크가 당황한 손길로 스코티의 머리를 쓸어댔다. 스코티는 울면서도 얌전히 손길을 받고 있었다. 평소의 커크라면 그것이 무슨 의미인지 단번에 알아차렸겠지만, 지금 그의 판단력이며 순발력은 머릿속에서 널을 뛰는 중이었다.

“난 무조건 치고 들어가는 게 버릇이라. 이게 비겁하다는 생각 자체를 못해봤어. 알았어. 지금 나갈게. 아무한테도 안 들키고 나갈 수 있어…….”

그가 침대에서 내려가는 기미가 보이자 스코티는 순간 모든 걸 다 잊고 그를 붙잡을 뻔 했다. ‘또 가버리려고?’ 다행히 손을 뻗기 직전에 정신을 차렸다.

하지만 무의식중에 입 밖으로 흘러나간 ‘잠깐’이라는 말은 주워 담을 틈새가 없었다. 커크가 움직이면서 내던 소리가 뚝 끊겼다.

“스코티?”

스코티는 커크가 그를 내려다보고 있다고 생각했다. (사실 커크는 앞과 뒤를 구분할 수 없는 시커먼 덩어리로만 보였다)

“그…….”

“이봐, 어떻게 해야 돼?”

“그게…….”

‘잠깐’ 다음은 뭐? 어떻게 하려고? 스코티는 두통조차 잊어버릴 정도로 혼란스러워졌다. 몸은 항상 솔직했고, 생각보다 앞서나가는 경향이 있었다. 너무 심하게 앞서나갔다. 커크가 환상일 가능성에 대해서는 아예 짚어본 적도 없다는 듯이 저돌적으로 나갔다.

커크가 다시 침대에 걸터앉아 스코티의 머리 옆으로 손을 짚는 것이 느껴졌다. 그가 옆에 오는 순간, 스코티 옆에 존재하던 커다란 공백이 순식간에 메워졌다. 차가운 공기들은 먼 곳으로 물러났다. 한숨 쉬는 소리가 있은 다음, 커크의 나지막한 목소리가 들려왔다.

“알았어. 네가 고를 수 있는 선택지를 내가 분명히 말해줄게. 둘 중 한 가지를 선택을 할 수가 있어. 날 문 밖으로 내보내고 다시 푹 자거나, 날 계속 네 옆에 붙어있게 하거나. 부연 설명도 해줄게. 전자를 선택하면 난 널 위해서라도 며칠은 여기 오지 않을 거고 , 후자를 선택하면 오늘 네가 좀 귀찮아질 거야. 미안하지만 잠자긴 글렀어. 아마 내 입이 나불대길 멈추질 않을 것 같아서. 이만하면 충분해? 고를 수 있겠어?”

“짐, 당신이…….”

“어느 쪽이든 하나도 불만 없고 둘 다 각오했어.” 커크는 단호했다.

“가지 마요.”

“좋았어.”

커크는 대답과 동시에 망설임 없이 스코티의 상체를 받쳐 들고 품에 끌어안았다. 스코티는 이제 침대에 앉아서 커크에게 매달리듯이 안긴 자세가 되었다. 그는 커크의 목에서 나는 희미한 연기 냄새까지 맡을 수 있을 정도로 커크에게 가까이 있었다.

“사실 돌아가기 싫었거든.”

커크의 손바닥이 스코티의 등을 쓸었다. 그건 마치 두통을 서서히 증발시키기 위한 의식처럼 느껴졌다. 하지만 스코티의 눈물을 멎게 하는 데에는 그 손길이 아무런 쓸모도 없었는데, 커크가 다음 순간 한 말 때문이었다. 그는 스코티의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 그리고 중얼거렸다.

**“미안해.”**

 

 

202

 

울지 않으려고 했다. 댐에서 터져 나오는 물을 새끼손가락으로 틀어막으려는 노력과 다를 게 없는 일이었지만 어쨌든 시도는 해봤다. 폐가 터질 것처럼 아팠고 숨이 가빠왔다. 스코티는 물밑에서 산소를 찾기 위해 발버둥 치는 기분으로 커크의 어깨에 매달렸다.

커크는 그만 그치라거나 진정하라는 말로 스코티를 달래지 않았다. 그는 강요하지 않겠다고 말했던 그대로 행동할 참이었다. 터무니없는 싸움을 장장 세 달을 끌어왔다. 어떤 말로도 그렇게 소모한 시간을 메울 수는 없다. 그는 오히려 스코티가 여기서 만족하고 모든 원망의 매듭을 지어 버릴까봐 걱정하면서 스코티의 등을 쓸었다.

아직도 할 말은 쌓여있다.

“스코티.”

“… 으…….”

“말하기 힘들 테니까 그냥 들어. 듣기만 해.”

커크는 스코티가 아침에 일어났을 때 눈을 뜰 수나 있을까 생각했다.

“와…, 대체 이걸 어디서부터 시작해야 하나.”

한숨 섞인 웃음이 터져 나왔다. 그가 스코티에게 내준 한 쪽 어깨는 이미 푹 젖어버렸다. 이런 식으로 일이 끝나지 않을 수도 있었다. 누구도 울리지 않고 일찌감치 종전 선언을 할 수도 있었다. 그렇게 해야 했었다. 더 끔찍한 고통들이 알을 까고 시간 속에서 자라나기 전에.

“몇 달 전엔 내가 침대 위에서 죽네 사네 했었는데 이젠 입장이 완전히 반대네.”

“…….”

“알아. 일단 네가 내게 처음 했던 말, 나쁜 뜻 하나도 없었다는 거 알겠어. 그냥 내가 정신 나가서 까불대다 기어코 안 될 자리까지 나선 게 싫었던 거지? 지가 무슨 히어로인줄 알고서.”

커크가 아버지의 이름을 떠올려서 입 밖으로 내기 위해 망설이는 시간이 잠시 흘러갔다.

“일부러 우리 아버지를 따라한 적은 없어. 내가 고(故) 조지 커크 소령이 했던 일을 모방하는 것처럼 보일 때가 있다면, 절대로 의도해서 그렇게 된 건 아니라고 말하고 싶군. 그분과 나는 서로 본적도 없는데 하는 짓거리는 완전 쓸데없이 닮았단 말이지. 아…, 이런 말이면 너도 나도 납득하고 땡이었을 텐데 우리 대체 그 동안 뭐한 거냐? 뭐하느라 서로 너 죽고 나죽자는 식으로 나왔던 거야?”

커크는 스코티의 목 뒤에서 무언가를 찾아내려는 사람처럼 계속해서 목덜미로 코와 입을 파묻었다. 스코티는 커크의 입이 닿을락 말락한 곳에서 뜨거운 증기가 뿜어져 나오는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 온 몸에서 스르르 빠져나가려고 하는 힘을 정신력으로 아슬아슬하게 붙들어 매야 했다.

“짐.”

“응.”

스코티의 마음 한 구석은 커크에게 고개를 좀 들어달라고 부탁하고 있었지만, 그 한 구석을 제외한 나머지 모든 구석들은 그 따위 부탁은 들은 척도 하지 말고 집어치울 것을 스코티에게 필사적으로 종용하고 있었다. 스코티는 의식 속의 대세에 따랐다. 그는 부탁 대신, 오랫동안 접어놓았던 질문을 꺼내 올렸다.

“왜 변명할 시간도 안 줬어요?”

“응?”

“전화도 안 받았잖아.”

그는 떼쓰는 어조로 말하지 않기 위해 애썼다.

“내가 빌려고 해도 그럴 틈도 안 줬잖아요. 아예 날 있지도 않은 인간처럼…….”

“그거야 네가 꼴도 보기 싫었으니까.”

만약 천국과 지옥의 정 가운데서 흔들리는 진자가 있다면 그건 커크의 혀끝에 달려있는 것이 분명했다. 커크는 그대로 아래로 미끄러질 뻔한 스코티를 단단하게 안아서 고정시켰다.

“지금 생각해보니까 꼴도 보기 싫은 건 네가 아니라 나였지만. 네 말에 뭐라고 받아치지도 못하고 기껏해야 널 눈앞에서 쫓아내는 게 내가 할 수 있는 전부였지. 그래서 내가 싫었어. 왜 아버지 이름이 들려올 때마다 오금이 저리는 거야? 왜 화가 나는 거야? 어차피 옛날 옛적에 저 세상으로 간 사람인데. 멀쩡히 살아서 할 일을 하는 놈은 조지가 아니라 제임스라고.”

“미안…….”

“죽어도 미안하다고 하지 마. 미안하단 말은 내가 쓰기에도 모자라서 니가 쓸게 안 남아나거든. 여튼 난 네가 세 명이나 그 지옥 같은 행성에서 살려 냈을 때 널 붙잡아야 했어. 그날 넌 나도 살려낸 거나 다름없거든. 내 목숨보다 아껴야 할 것들을 되찾아줬으니까. 생각해보면 끔찍해. 스팍이며 술루. 캐롤을 정말로 잃었다면 내가 무슨 낯짝으로 살아갔겠냐고. 아마 위에서 모가지를 잘라버리기 전에 어디서 목을 이미 맸겠지.”

“죽는단 소리 좀 안 하면 안돼요?”

“그 쪽이 나한테 할 말이신가.”

커크가 쿡쿡 웃는 소리가 스코티의 척추를 타고 흘러내려갔다. 간지럽고 슬펐다. 스코티는 그 날 자신이 내뱉은 말을 기억했다. 아무것도 잊히지 않았다. 어떤 기억들은 영원히 뽑혀나가지 않을 이정표가 된다. 말뚝 끝이 땅에 박혀있고, 이정표의 머리는 고통스러운 발자국들이 지나온 방향을 가리킨다.

“미안…….”

“하지 말라니까, 멍청아.”

스코티의 머리칼이 커크의 손 안에서 잔뜩 엉클어졌다.

“나 실패작 맞아. 단지 아버지가 아니라 나 자신의 실패작일 뿐이지. 나이가 먹으면서는 실패작이 아니게 될 거고. 내가 지금은 미친 텍사스 들소처럼 여기 들이박고 저기 처박아가면서 살지만, 설마 몇 십 년 지나고 나서도 이 모양이겠냐? 그건 아니잖아.”

“그거야… 나이 먹어봐야 아는 거죠.”

“나아질 거라고 좀 해주면 어디가 덧나?”

“앞일이야 모르는 거니까…….”

스코티는 눈을 뜨나 안 뜨나 다를 것이 없는 어둠 속에서 더듬더듬 커크의 목을 찾아 손으로 쓸었다. 그러자 커크의 입에서 기분 좋은 신음이 흘러나왔다. 그가 웃고 있다는 것을 짐작할 수 있었다. 과거에 단 한번, 이렇게 안겨 있었을 때가 있었다. 그때도 커크는 잠깐 웃었다. 스코티는 뇌를 압착기로 짜내는 것 같던 아픔이 커크와 살이 맞닿은 곳을 통해 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈다.

하지만 눈물은 여전히 흘렀다.

“스코티?”

“네.”

“흠.”

“…….”

“나는 차라리 네가 지금 나한테 화를 냈으면 좋겠어. 이렇게…….”

커크는 잠깐 침을 삼켰다. 그는 손끝과 팔로 스코티가 얼마만큼 말랐는지 가늠해 보면서, 여기저기로 튀어나가려는 말을 고르고 또 골랐다.

“이렇게 가만히 있으면 니가 꼭 날 체념한 것처럼 생각돼서…….”

스코티는 대답 없이 눈만 깜박거렸다.

“내가 피를 몇 통씩 뽑아서 누구를 살리려고 할 땐, 그 누군가가 다시 날 봐주길 원하니까 그러는 거라고. 두 번 다시 안 볼 인간을 위해서 목숨을 거는 사람은 없어. 아니, 어쩌면 있을지도 모르지만 적어도 난 그런 사람이 아냐. 날 조금이라도 용서할 맘이 있거든 나한테 돌아와.”

“짐, 내가 어디로 떠난 건 아니잖아요?”

스코티의 말에 커크의 대꾸가 돌아왔다.

“어제 나보고 니가 있는 공간에서 썩 꺼지라고 했잖아. 두 번 다시 발도 들이지 말라고. 상식적으로 그렇게 말하는 사람이 나하고 같은 우주선에서 5년씩 버텨줄 마음이 있겠냐?”

스코티가 듣기에도 논리적인 생각이었고, 실제로도 그는 방금 전까지 스타플리트의 이름을 인생에서 떨쳐낼 작정이었으므로 할 말은 없었다. 사직을 주저하게 되는 유일한 요인은 지금 스코티를 붙들고 애원하고 있었다. 강요하지 않겠다는 커크의 전제가 오히려 스코티의 발을 다시 묶기 시작했다.

“미안하다고 계속해서 말하면, 널 제자리로 돌려놓을 수 있어? 다시 엔터프라이즈호에서 네가 돌아다니는 모습을 보여줄 수 있겠어? 내가 내린 모든 명령들을 물릴 수 있어?”

잠시 침묵이 흘렀다.

“다시 옛날처럼 돌아가길 원해요?” 스코티가 물었다.

“간절하게 바라지.” 커크가 말했다.

“당신이 죽었다 살아난 바로 그 직후로요?”

“아니, 그보다 더 전으로. 내가 죽기 한참 전으로. 칸이 나타나기 전으로.”

“더 전으로…….”

 

**옛날처럼.**

스코티의 머릿속에서 작은 불이 서서히 밝혀졌다.

동시에 불이 들어오지 않은 구석은 더욱 어두워졌다. ‘미안하다’는 말이 어디까지를 사과하는 말인지 그는 이제 정확하게 어림잡을 수 있었다. 이유 없이 조마조마했던 마음이 긴장하기를 멈추었다. 왜 마음이 편안해지는데도 눈물은 끊이지가 않는지, 이유가 분명해졌다. 무의식중에 짐작하고 있던 사실이 이제는 의식의 수면 위로 떠올랐다. 기묘한 안정감이 잔잔한 물살처럼 그를 떠밀고 지나갔다.

 

리셋 버튼을 누를 기회가 왔다.

 

커크가 되돌리고 싶어 하는 시간은 과거였다. 칸이 나타나기 전에, 그 망령이 커크를 뒤흔들어놓기 전에, 런던에 벤전스호의 그림자가 드리우기 전에, 엔터프라이즈호가 대기권을 뚫고 추락하기 전에, 커크가 자신의 죽음과 남들의 삶을 맞바꾸기 전에, 스코티가 그 사실에 좌절하기 전에, 두 사람이 갈라서기 전에, 갈등의 극단으로 치닫기 전에, 또 다른 죽음이 그들을 다시 한자리에 모으기 전에, 본즈가 자기 고집을 꺾기 전에, 스팍이 스코티의 문을 강제로 열고 커크에게 그 안쪽을 보여주기 전에. **사랑한다** 는 말이 아무도 주워갈 사람 없는 메아리로 남아 폐쇄된 통로 앞을 떠돌기 전에. 그때.

그는 스코티가 적당한 타인이었던 시절로 돌아가고 싶은 것이다.

커크는 기회를 줬다.

“할 수 있어요.”

“정말?”

커크가 스코티의 뒷목을 꽉 쥐었다. 기쁨이 묻어나오는 손길이었다.

“Sure.”

스코티는 입술을 깨물었다.

“다시 너한테 코어를 맡겨도 돼?”

“난 코어는 싫어한 적 한번도 없거든요.”

그는 하얗고 매끄러운 탐사선 엔터프라이즈호, 그 안에 푸른 눈동자처럼 박혀있는 모노 코어를 떠올렸다. 이어서 눈동자에 불을 밝히는 자신의 모습을 떠올렸다.

어쩌면 그 일이 자신을 살게 할지도 모른다.

“엔터프라이즈호를 아직도 좋아하고 있는거지?”

“변함없이 사랑하죠.”

변하지 않는 사랑이라는 것이 정말로 존재하기는 했다.

“다시 말하지만 난 아무것도 강요할 자격이 없어. 네가 싫으면 다 무시하고 떠나면 되는 거고. 결정은 네 감정에 맡기는 거야. 마음이 정말로 돌아왔다고 확신해?”

“돌아갈 거예요. 이건 내 선택이 맞아요.”

결국 아무것도 바뀌지 않는다. 같은 장소에서 했던 일을 할 것이고, 그가 하는 일의 궁극적인 목적은 변함없이 한 사람을 향할 테고, 언제나 그랬듯이 아무것도 소망하지 않고 살아갈 것이다. 희망에 다시 정겨운 먼지가 슬도록 내버려 두어야 한다. 기억들이 끊임없는 방치에 지쳐 망각의 문 뒤편으로 돌아나가기를 막막히 기다려야 한다. 과거로 회귀하는 방법은 간단했다.

“진짜 고마워.”

커크가 머리칼을 기쁜 듯이 스코티의 어깨에 비볐다.

“그 말 오랜만에 듣네요.”

스코티가 조용히 말했다. 그의 숨은 많이 진정되어 있었다.

“앞으로 많이 해줄게.”

그 말과 함께 커크는 스코티를 끌어안은 채로 침대에 천천히 엎어졌다. 옷깃에 이불이 쓸리는 소리가 병실 안에 갇혀 있는 밤의 안쪽을 정처 없이 헤맸다. 커크가 스코티의 귓가에 입을 바짝 붙이고 속삭였다.

“다른 말도 많이 해줄 거고.”

“됐어요.”

힘이 점차 풀리고 있는 스코티의 손이 커크의 어깨에서 떨어져 나와 침대 옆으로 떨어지려고 했다. 커크는 그의 손목을 얼른 붙들어서 다시 어깨 위에 고정시켰다.

“기왕 이렇게 된거 감사할 일 하나만 더 만들어주면 안될까? 그럼 난 또 고맙다고 할거야.”

스코티는 복귀하겠다는 선언을 듣자마자 바로 예전의 모습으로 돌아오고 있는 커크의 태도에 마음속으로 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 내용에 비해 어조는 나름대로 진중하게 들렸다. 이젠 아무래도 상관없었다.

“고맙다고 말해야할 일을 만들지 마요, 좀.”

“나야 뭐 항상 바라는 게 많으니까.”

“그래서 날 매번 귀찮게 하지. 들어나 봅시다.”

“오, 고마워.”

그렇게 말하며 커크는 스코티의 뺨에 소리가 나도록 입을 맞추었는데, 아주 충동적인 행동이라고 할 수는 없었다. 몇 시간 전부터 그가 바라왔던 행위였기 때문이다. 쓰는 사람 없는 오피스에 불을 끄고 숨어 있었을 때 이미 그는 원하기 시작했었다. 덧붙여 말하면 커크의 내부에서 눈을 뜨기 시작한 소망들 중에, 입맞춤이 그나마 스코티를 제일 덜 당황시킬 만한 소망이었다. 제일 큰 소망은 스코티를 기절하게 만들 수도 있었다. 강렬한 바람에 사로잡힌 커크가 자제하고 있는 이유는 단 하나, 스코티의 심신이 너덜거리는 탓에 함부로 건드릴 엄두가 나지 않았기 때문이다.

그가 다시 속삭였다.

“옛날로 돌아가는 건 좋은데, 딱 한 가지는 옛날과 달라져야 해.”

이게 무슨 소리인지 스코티가 곰곰이 생각해보기도 전에 커크의 말이 다시 흘러나왔다.

“내가 널 사랑하게 허락해야해.”

 

 

203

 

**니요타 우후라와 레너드 맥코이 사이에 오간 메시지**

 

대답을 해주니 짐이 대체 뭐라던가? **(McCoy)**

 

고맙다고 하던데요. **(Uhura)**

 

뭔 소리래.　 **(McCoy)**

 

전 그냥 이렇게 말했거든요. 스팍을 사랑하기 때문에 힘든 건 중요한 게 아니라고. 애초에 그런 고난이 고난으로 여겨지지가 않을 만큼 서로가 서로를 강박적으로 원하니까 어쩔 수 없다고 했죠. 왜, 엄마가 잔소리가 심하다고 해서 엄마를 진심으로 버리고 싶어 하는 애는 없잖아요……. 그런 거죠. **(Uhura)**

 

내가 분명 자네들 컨스털레이션호에서 거하게 한판 벌였다고 들은 것 같은데. **(McCoy)**

 

닥터. **(Uhura)**

 

 

204

 

술루는 백량금을 바라보았다. 붉고 둥근 열매가 달린 가지를 그늘 속에 늘어뜨리고 있는 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 술루가 집을 떠나기 전에 본 모습 그대로였다.

물은 가끔만 주면 된다. 햇빛에 약하고 음지에서 잘 자란다. 병에 잘 걸리지 않는다. 기계의 도움을 받지 않고 자기 손으로 식물을 키우고 싶어 하는 사람들이 백량금을 집에 가져다 놓는 이유다.

술루의 방에 있는 백량금도 술루가 키우던 3년 동안 건강했다.

 

3년. 그만하면 오래 살았다. 아쉬움은 없었다.

 

 

205

 

사랑하는 것 자체가 죄가 되는 일이 어떤 건지 알기나 해요?

 

 

 

206

 

무반응이 5분 이상 지속되자 커크의 인내심도 슬슬 수위 아래로 곤두박질치기 시작했다. 어둠은 단호한 벽이 되어 시야를 막고 있었고 들려오는 것이라고는 아주 흐릿한 스코티의 숨소리 밖에 없었다. 이 상황을 다른 누구도 아닌 제임스 커크가 지닌 참을성(그나마도 최근 며칠 사이에 반 토막이 난)으로 오래 버틸 수 있을 리가 만무했다. 커크는 행여나 스코티가 잠이 들어버렸나 싶어서 한 번 더 그에게 입을 맞추었다.

그래도 응답이 없기는 똑같았다.

“아까도 말했지만, 넌 그냥 듣기만 해. 난 얘기를 하려고 온 거니까.” 커크는 먼저 입을 열었다. 그것 말고는 방법이 없었다.

“내가 너한테 말 할 기회를 안 줬던 건 사실이야. 그리고 너도 나에게 말할 기회를 주지 않았지. 그것도 사실이야. 기억나? 잠깐 얘기 좀 하려고 했는데, 너는 날 보기도 싫어했고 본즈는 결국 날 내쫓아버렸지.”

스코티가 살짝 움찔하는 것이 느껴졌다.

“난 그날 진실이나 거짓말, 어느 한 쪽만을 얘기하진 않았어. 내 정신과 너의 정신을 스팍이 간접적으로 연결해준 다음에도 난 네 기억을 백퍼센트 읽진 못했지. 네 머릿속은 미로 비슷했는데, 그 속에 나있는 길들은 한개 빼고 멀쩡하지가 않았어. 아예 막혀있거나, 너무 어두웠지. 결정적으로 나하고 관련이 있는 길이 아니라는 감이 와서 거기로 갈 생각이 전혀 안 들었어. 내가 네 기억을 ‘별 볼일 없다’고 말한 이유야. ‘어떤 것들은’ 나한테는 정말로 별 볼일이 없었다고.”

스코티의 개인적인 기억들을 열람이 불가능하도록 봉쇄해 놓은 인물은 다름 아닌 스팍이었다. 스팍은 가급적 커크가 다른 길로 새지 않고 곧장 목적지로 가길 바랐다. 스팍과 커크 모두가 다급했던 때였다. 스코티의 사고에 대한 책임을 자기 자신들에게 물어야 하는지 확인을 해야 했고, 스코티에게 남은 시간은 턱도 없이 모자랐다.

커크는 스팍이 막아놓지 않은 유일한 길로 뛰어갔다. 그리고 스팍이 무슨 수를 써서도 열수 없었던 문을 순식간에 통과해버렸다. 손으로 열 필요도 없었다. 애초에 그건 커크를 막기 위해 만들어진 문이 아니었다.

다음 순간 그는 다시없을 기묘한 경험과 맞닥뜨렸다.

“그렇게 들어서자마자 기절할 뻔 했어.”

커크가 기억을 더듬는 동안, 스코티의 입 속에서 신음 소리 비슷한 것이 나오려다가 도로 들어갔다. 그는 오늘 죽음과 삶 사이를 수십 번 오락가락하고 있었다.

“문 앞에 또 다른 내가 버티고 서있었거든. 무슨 마중이라도 나온 것처럼.”

“…….”

“정작 너는 보이지도 않았고.”

스코티의 기억 속에는 스코티가 없었다. 당연한 일이다. 그는 머릿속으로 자기 자신을 제일 중요하게 생각하는 부류의 인간이 아니었으니까.

그의 세상에서 커크를 처음 맞은 사람은 커크였다. 아주 기묘한 느낌의 커크. 커크가 보기에 놈은 소름끼칠 정도로 자신과 닮았으면서도, 어쩐지 속내를 전혀 알 수 없는 타인처럼 보였다. 아주 먼 곳에서 온 사람 같은 분위기를 풍기고 있었다. 표정이 희미했다. 커크는 자신을 생전 처음 보는 사람의 시선을 통해 자기 자신을 관찰하게 된 듯한 기분이 들었다. 놈의 외피는 분명 커크였다. 그러나 실제 커크에게 그는 아주 낯선 사람이었다.

“그 자식이 날 흘끗 봤어. 길가에 새로 떨어진 돌멩이라도 보는 것 같은 눈길로. 그러더니 그냥 몸을 돌려서 가버리데?”

커크는 잠시 멍하게 서 있다가, 어느새 멀어진 뒤통수를 보고 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다. 자기 자신의 껍질을 뒤집어쓴 무언가를 쫓아서 그는 빠르게 걷기 시작했다. 그러는 도중에 그는 다시 한 번 놀라서 넘어질 뻔 했다. 그가 결코 모를 수가 없는 인물이 옆에서 불쑥 나타났기 때문이다. 커크는 순간적으로 그에게 인사할 뻔 했다. ‘안녕, 대위?’ 다행히 킨저는 커크가 말을 꺼내기도 전에 그를 지나쳤다. 커크의 뒤쪽으로 탁탁 걸어가 버렸다.

커크는 잠깐 느려졌던 발걸음을 재촉했다. 그가 멈칫한 사이에 또 다른 커크는 이미 잘 보이지도 않을 정도로 멀어진 상태였다. ‘진짜’ 커크는 뛰기 시작했다. 놈의 존재가 스코티의 사고에 어떤 방식으로든 관여하고 있다는 이상한 확신이 들었다. 그는 뛰는 속력을 더욱 높였다. 나중에는 단거리 달리기를 하듯 필사적으로 달렸다.

그는 그렇게 하면서 스코티의 의식 세계 내부에 구축된 세상 위를 뛰었다. 현실 세계와 비슷하면서도 그보다 더 단순한 세상이었다. 색채를 씌우기 이전에 만든 최초의 밑그림 같은 곳이었다. 외형보다는 그 속의 뼈대가 훨씬 분명하게 그려진 세계였다. 황량하다는 느낌은 없었고, 오히려 순진한 시선이라는 생각마저 들었다. 감탄할 겨를도 없이 그는 계속 뛰어갔다.

하지만 그는 정체 모를 ‘커크’의 뒤통수가 쉽게 가까워지지 않는다는 사실을 깨달았다. 쫓기는 쪽은 단지 걷고 있을 뿐임에도 불구하고 쫓는 쪽보다 훨씬 빨랐다. 커크는 몇 분을 내달리다가, 결국 한계에 달해 속력을 급하게 늦춰야 했다. 그러다가는 완전히 자리에 멈춰 서서 숨을 몰아쉬어야 했다. 그러자 비로소 앞에 가던 커크의 걸음도 뚝 끊겼다.

그 놈은 15m 쯤 떨어진 곳에서 커크가 있는 곳을 돌아보았다. 특별히 커크를 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다기 보단, 어쩌다 고개를 돌려봤는데 마침 뒤에 커크가 있어서 조금 놀랐다는 표정이었다. 그나마 그 놀람도 이내 잊어버릴 것처럼 보였다. 커크는 ‘무심’이라는 단어가 인간이 되어 나타난다면 딱 저런 모습일 수밖에 없다고 생각했다. 익숙하지만 익숙해지고 싶지 않았던 느낌이 떠올랐다. 아버지를 추억하지도 않고 술을 마시지도 않은 채 거실에 가만히 서있을 때의 어머니가 흘리던 그런 느낌이.

커크 아닌 커크는 계속 멈춰서있기는 했지만, 작은 의욕만 생기면 곧장 어디로든 떠날 준비가 되어있는 사람 같았다. 그는 커크에게 더는 눈길을 주지 않았다. 커크에게서는 돌멩이가 이끌어낼 수 있는 만큼의 흥미도 찾지 못한 듯 했다. 대신 그는 그의 옆으로 걸어온 사람과 두런두런 얘기를 나누기 시작했다. 숨을 고르던 커크는 놀라기도 질렸다는 심정으로 눈앞의 광경을 지켜봐야 했다. 커크 비슷한 무엇과 본즈를 닮은 무엇이 대화를 하고 있었다.

커크와 달리 커크의 친우는 실물과 거의 차이가 없었다. 놀라울 정도로 비슷한 모사(模寫)였다. 찌푸린 눈썹, 신경질적인 표정, 병이나 불의 따위는 자근자근 밟아버리고 싶다는 의지를 대변하는 특유의 분위기까지 죄다 진짜와 닮아있었다. 어깨를 붙잡고 한 잔 하러 가자는 말이 자동적으로 튀어나오게 만드는 닥터였다. 실제 커크에게 전혀 주의를 돌리지 않는다는 점만이 실제 본즈와 ‘그 것’의 유일한 차이점이 되었다.

본즈는 커크를 한 대 쥐어박기도 하고, 인상을 찡그렸다 펴기도 하면서 커크에게 끊임없이 뭔가 이야기하고 있었다. 가짜 커크가 킬킬거렸다. 그러나 두 사람의 대화는 투명한 방음벽 너머에서 진행되는 것 마냥 전혀 들리지가 않았다. 둘이 함께 있는 모습이 무성영화의 한 장면처럼 흘러갔다.

커크는 평소에 본즈와 얘기하길 간절하게 원한 적은 별로 없었지만 (그리고 본즈도 커크하고 대화를 나누길 절박하게 원해본 적은 별로 없었을 테지만) 그 순간만큼은 갑작스러운 외로움에 덜미를 잡혔다. 어차피 이 세계에서도 커크에게 잔소리를 퍼붓는 일이 본즈의 본업이기는 마찬가지라면, 본즈가 그 쪽 커크 뿐만이 아니라 자신에게도 다가와 잔뜩 잔소리할 거리를 쏟아냈으면 하는 바람이 들었다. 물론 그 본즈는 그러지 않았다. 그는 자기가 찾아낸 커크에게만 할 말을 우르르 퍼부었고, 커크에게는 들리지 않는 그 말을 듣고 가짜 커크가 배를 잡고 웃어대는 꼴을 보며 만족하는 듯 했다. 멍청히 자리에 서 있는 진짜 커크에게 본즈가 눈길을 돌린 것은 그들의 대화가 막 끝났을 무렵, 딱 한번이었다. 커크를 발견한 그는 가볍게 손을 한번 흔들어보였다. ‘Hey.’ 그러고선 갑작스럽게 나타난 것과 마찬가지로 어느 순간 없어졌다.

“본즈하고 헤어지더니 다시 그 자식은 제 갈 길을 가더라고.”

커크는 다시 그의 등을 좇아 뛰었다. 전혀 달리지 않을뿐더러 달릴 생각도 없어 보이는 또 다른 커크는 이상할 정도로 빠르게 커크에게서 멀어졌다. 커크가 발을 빨리하면 빨리 할수록 그는 점점 더 커크에게서 멀어져서, 나중에는 그의 뒤통수가 몽당연필만큼 조그맣게 시야에 들어왔다.

커크는 가짜인 자신을 향해 달리는 와중에 많은 이들을 지나쳤다. 그 중 상당수는 커크에게도 낯익은 얼굴이었다. 그의 바로 옆을 스쳐지나가면서도 고개 한번 돌리지 않은 여자는 우후라였고, 멀리서 책을 읽고 있는 털 없는 흑곰 같은 사내는 레드 셔츠 ‘컵케익’ 헨돌프였다. 화초에 물을 주고 있는 술루 뒤로는 레드셔츠를 입은 외계 출신 선원 네 명이 촉수를 맞대고 뭔가를 의논했다. 펠리사르였나, 그 비슷한 이름을 가진 땅딸막한 프랑스계 선원이 옵서버 홀로그램을 띄워 업무를 보고 있었다. 체콥은 그녀 옆에 서서 홀로그램 조작을 도와주었다. 헤인스는 의자에 앉아 PADD 화면을 손가락으로 쿡쿡 찌르고 있었다. 캐롤은 계기판을 손보면서 커크가 있는 곳을 향해 잠깐 웃어보였다.

커크는 그제야 확신했다. 그가 있는 곳은 어느 순간부터 엔터프라이즈호가 되었음을. 의미를 알 수 없던 뼈대들이 엔터프라이즈호의 내부, 커크에게는 집과도 같은 하얀 공간을 그리는 선으로 변했다. 그 선 안에서 돌아다니는 선원들은 스코티가 인식하는 선원들의 이미지였다. 어떤 이들의 이미지는 실물의 그것과 매우 비슷했지만, 어떤 이들은 초점을 잘못 잡은 카메라에 찍힌 사진처럼 흐리게 나왔다. 어떤 이들은 외양은 실물과 같았지만 커크가 알고 있는 것과는 전혀 다른 방식으로 행동하고 있었다. 커크는 스코티만이 가진 필터를 통해 엔터프라이즈호를 보고 있는 셈이었다. 그렇게 본 엔터프라이즈호는 커크가 알고 있는 것과 비슷하면서도 한편으로는 전혀 달랐다.

 

그가 이 곳에 오자마자 보게 된 커크도 스코티 머릿속에 있는 이미지들의 일부일까?

그렇다면 왜 그는 유독 실물하고 느낌이 달라 보이고, 왜 약 올리듯이 먼 곳으로 도망 다닐까?

 

놈은 커크로부터 멀리 떨어져 있었으며, 그만한 거리를 두고도 만족할 수가 없다는 듯이 계속해서 멀어졌지만, 시야에서 완전히 사라지는 법은 없었다. 커크는 포기하지 않고 뛰면서도 어쩐지 자신이 놀아나고 있다는 생각을 버리지 못했다. 옅은 슬픔이 마음속으로 흘러들어왔다. 스스로에 대해 짜증이 치솟았고, 억울하다는 생각이 들었다. 그러는 한편으로는 두근거려서 혼란스러웠다. 마인드멜드는, (비록 간접적일지라도) 연결된 두 사람의 감정을 그야말로 잡탕으로 만들기도 한다. 그러나 말로만 듣던 그걸 직접 겪어보는 건 처음이었다.

커크는 멈추지 않고 뛰었다. 만약 그가 있는 곳이 엔터프라이즈호의 모방이고 무한히 넓은 공간이 아니라면, 놈이 도망가는 데에도 한계가 있을 것이다. 언젠가는 막다른 곳에 다다를 수밖에 없다. 커크는 수십 개의 문을 지나고, 복도를 내달리고, 계단을 한꺼번에 다섯 칸씩 내려가고 구름다리를 건넜다. 엔터프라이즈호에 있기는 하지만 그가 평소에 갈 일 없는 구역 전부를 헤맸다. 놈은 커크의 추격을 즐기는 것처럼 계속해서 그를 이리저리 끌고 다녔다. 하지만 결코 완전히 따돌리지는 않았다.

예상대로 그는 점점 퇴로를 확보하기 힘든 방향으로 향하고 있었다. 갈림길이 나타나지 않았다. 커크는 눈물이 날 것 같은 상태에서 그를 쫓았다. 아까보다는 몇 뼘 쯤 놈에게 가까워진 상황이었다. 그가 볼 수 있는 놈의 뒤통수 크기가 손가락보다는 커졌다. 그는 지금 놓치면 두 번 다시는 놈을 붙잡을 수 없다는 것처럼 집요하게 그 뒤통수만 보고 따라갔다. 그러느라 그는 엔터프라이즈호에서 기록적인 사건이 일어난 지점으로 그의 발길이 향하고 있다는 사실을 빨리 눈치 채지 못했다.

그리고 스팍이 불쑥 그의 앞을 막아섰다는 사실 또한 즉각 눈치 채지 못했다. 커크는 벌칸의 어깨에 부딪히자마자 ‘퍽’하는 소리와 함께 뒤로 나가 떨어졌다.

 

 

207

 

젊은 스팍이 그간 있었던 일을 풀어나가는 데에는 적지 않은 시간이 걸렸다. 프라임 스팍은 잠자코 앉아서 이야기를 들었다. 이야기를 듣는 중간 중간에 자신만의 생각에 잠깐 빠져들기도 했다. 하지만 자신의 상념을 위해 젊은 스팍의 말을 끊지는 않았다.

젊은 스팍은 늙은 자신의 눈을 바라보면서, 자신의 부탁이 거절당할 확률을 81.3% 정도로 계산했다.

 

 

208

 

“니가 여길 왜 와!”

커크는 자신의 행동을 보다 못한 스팍이 직접 스코티의 기억에 들어온 것으로 착각했다. ‘짐, 지금 비효율적인 행동을 할 때가 아닙니다. 당신이 제일 잘 알지 않습니까?’ 라는 말과 함께 스팍이 손을 내밀거라고 예상했다. 커크는 그런 스팍에게 내가 무엇보다도 중요한 목표를 좇는 중이었으며, 네가 갑자기 튀어나오는 바람에 목표를 놓쳤고, 간이 약간 떨어진 것은 덤이며 지금 당장 너도 나와 함께 내가 본 것을 쫓아가야 한다고, 그렇지 않으면 만사가 틀어질 거라고 복도가 떠나가도록 소리 지를 준비를 했다. 그가 숨을 들이키는 사이에 진실을 눈치 채지 않았다면 실제로 복도가 떠나갔을 것이다.

그가 쫓던 커크와 눈앞의 스팍은 동족이었다. 눈을 보자마자 알았다.

적어도 커크와 스팍 사이에 우정이라는 것이 축적되기 시작한 이후로는 스팍이 커크를 그런 식으로 보는 일은 없었다. 하다못해 우정의 기미도 없었던 과거, 그러니까 고바야시 마루 조작 건으로 법정에 섰을 적에도 그만큼 서늘한 눈빛을 커크에게 던지지는 않았다. 스팍은 이따금 사람을 기분 나쁠 정도로 빤히 바라보곤 했지만, 그건 대체로 벌칸이 느끼는 인류 보편성의 단점에 대한 의문(또는 안타까움)에서 비롯된 시선일 뿐이었다. 그가 특정한 상대를 겨냥해서 혐오감을 쏟는 법은 없었다.

가짜 스팍은 뒷짐을 진 채 서있었다. 커크를 바라보는 것 말고는 아무런 일도 하지 않았다. 그러나 눈빛만으로도 충분히 사람을 뒷걸음질 치게 만들었다. 커크는 나아가길 망설였다. 만약 스팍이 스코티에게 이런 작자로 비치는 것이 사실이라면, 무슨 수로 스코티가 다른 함선으로 재배치 해달라는 요청 없이 1년 이상을 버텨왔는지 궁금할 따름이었다. 자괴감이라는 몽둥이를 가지고 뼈가 가루가 될 때까지 두들겨 패려는듯한 상관과 대체 어떻게 한 공간에 있을 수가 있단 말인가?

스팍이 입을 열었다.

“당신을 이해할 수가 없군요.”

글쎄, 그 말 자체는 커크도 귀에 딱지가 얹도록 들어본 말이었음에도 불구하고 커크는 기분이 매우 나빠졌다. 스팍은 있던 자리에서 한 발짝 비켜섰다. 그리고 선선히 고개를 돌렸다. 그의 턱짓은 가짜 커크가 사라진 방향을 가리켰다.

“이봐, 스팍.”

“가세요.”

갈 테면 가보라는 말처럼 들렸다. 스팍은 더 이상 커크를 보지 않았다. 그는 커크가 가지 않는다면 천년이고 만년이고 계속해서 그 자리에서 똑같은 자세로 있을 태세였다. ‘가서 확인해. 뭘 확인하더라도 내겐 책임이 없지만.’ 그가 그렇게 말하는 것 같았다. 스팍의 얼굴이 향하는 방향은 하얀 기계와 컴퓨터들로 반쯤 가로막힌 통로였다. 가짜 커크는 커크가 스팍에게 부딪히기 직전 그 틈새로 사라졌다.

‘아주 고마워, 스팍. 여기서든, 이 밖에서든 말이지.’

커크는 그렇게 생각하며 몸을 낮추고 통로로 진입했다. 진입하면서 스팍을 한 번 돌아보았다. 차가운 눈과 다시 마주쳤다. 커크의 마음속에서 말하기 힘든 감정이 끓어올랐다. 왜인지 스팍에게 경멸받는 것이 당연하다는 생각이 들면서도, 동시에 그의 존재를 철저하게 부정하고 싶었다……. 모르는 척 하는 일이 불가능하다는 사실을 잘 알면서도 모르는 척 하고 싶은 상대였다. 스팍이 커크를 노려보고 있었다. 커크는 상체를 숙여 기계 밑을 지나고 가짜 커크가 있을 곳으로 향하는 동안에도, 등 뒤에서 느껴지는 싸늘한 기운을 떨칠 수가 없었다. 현기증이 났다.

커크는 비틀거리면서 통로를 뛰어갔다. 기계들로 우거진 숲을 통과하다가 바닥에 깔린 케이블이 발목에 엉겨 넘어질 뻔 하고, 눈앞에 매달린 컴퓨터에 이마를 박기도 했다. 커크의 것이 아닌 발소리가 멀리서 들려오자 그는 코앞에 놓인 장애물을 제대로 볼 겨를도 없이 뛰었다. 만약 그의 마음이 조금만 덜 급했더라면 아마도 뛰는 도중에 깨달았을 텐데, 그는 이미 현실의 엔터프라이즈호에서 똑같은 구역을 내달린 적이 있었다. 그 때도 전속력으로 뛰었었다. 스코티와 함께. 그러나 그가 실제로 자신이 어디에 와있는지 깨닫게 된 것은 달리기를 멈추고 나서였다.

가짜 커크는 어느 순간 도망가지 않았다. 그가 선 곳은 완전히 막다른 곳, 함선의 끝이었기 때문이다. 그는 항복한 사람처럼 천천히 돌아섰다. 몇백미터를 쫓아온 끝에 다시 보게 된 가짜 커크의 얼굴은 더 이상 무심해보이지 않았다. 스파크 튀는 소리가 곳곳에서 들렸다. 그들이 있는 장소는 폭격을 맞은 듯 엉망진창이었다.

“나만 가면 돼. 그렇지?”

느닷없이 가짜가 입을 열자 커크는 깜짝 놀랐다.

“뭐?”

“여기 말야. 나만 가면 된다고.”

가짜는 자기 뒤에 놓인 문을 손등으로 툭툭 건드렸다.

끝이 잘려나간 세 개의 부채꼴과 작은 원이 그려진 문. 방사능 마크가 붙어있는 유리문은 엔터프라이즈호에서 하나밖에 없었고, 커크는 가짜의 말이 무엇을 뜻하는지 알아차리자마자 경악을 금치 못했다.

“이런 미친…, 일부러 여기로 날 끌고 들어온거야?”

“아직 함선은 죽지 않았거든.” 뜬금없는 답변이 돌아왔다.

커크는 자기가 예전에 죽었던 장소를 확인하기 위해 이승으로 돌아온 유령이 된 기분이었다. 가짜의 표정은 비장하기 짝이 없었고, 커크는 신경질적인 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그렇게라도 하지 않으면 밀려오는 공포감을 그대로 맞아내야만 한다. 삐잉삐잉거리는 경고음이 그들을 에워싸기 시작했다.

가짜가 말했다.

“넌 여길 왜 왔어? 쓸데없는 자식.”

커크는 ‘뭐?’ 말고 다른 적절한 대꾸를 찾기 위해 무던히 애를 썼다.

“닥쳐.”

“스팍을 불러줘… 제길. 역시 혼자서는 못 버티겠어. 무서워.”

가짜는 대사를 연습하는 배우처럼 중얼거리면서 제자리에서 빙글빙글 돌았다. 적어도 여섯 가지의 서로 다른 경고음들이 사방에서 날아와 두 커크의 귓전을 때렸다. 커크는 고막이 터질 것 같은 가운데서 가짜에게로 성큼성큼 걸어가 그의 멱살을 잡아챘다.

“넌 대체 뭐하는 새끼야?” 그는 음절 하나하나마다 강세를 주어 물었다.

“나 말이야? ‘짐’이지. 달리 누구겠어.” 가짜의 말에는 힘이 없었다.

가짜의 눈과 진짜 커크의 시선이 마주쳤다. 진짜 커크는 멱살을 쥔 손을 거칠게 흔들었다.

“니가 뭔데 스코티 머릿속을 들쑤시고 다녀? 바이러스 같은 거냐?”

“내가 저 문을 열고 들어가는 꼴은 보기 싫나? 다른 방법을 알려줘?”

“헛소리 집어치우고 대답을 해, 개자식.”

“개자식은 너지. 주제도 모르는 새끼가 감히.”

커크는 스스로에게 욕을 먹어서 진심으로 상처를 받는 사람은 존재할 수가 없다고 생각했었지만, 착각이었다. ‘주제도 모른다’는 말이 가슴에 박혔다. 가짜의 말투는 누가 보기에도 커크의 말투 그대로였고, 얼굴도 진짜와 징그러울 정도로 똑같았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 왜 이 ‘커크’는 잔인한 타인으로만 느껴지는지 커크는 알 수가 없었다. 왜 놈이 선문답처럼 내뱉는 핍박의 말이 자신에게 뚜렷한 고통이 되어 다가오는지 몰랐다.

“널 인간으로 만들어보려고 했어. 미친 짓이었지. 내가 돌았지.”

가짜는 그 말과 동시에 커크의 손을 옷깃에서 떼어냈다. 가짜의 손아귀 힘은 어마어마했다. 그는 놀란 커크가 욕을 내뱉기도 전에 자리를 벗어나 커크가 지나쳐 온 곳으로 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 이번엔 커크도 얼마 안가 놈이 정확히 어디로 향하는지 눈치챘다. 좁고 높게 치솟는 천장이 있는 장소였다. 코어를 조정하는 메인 컴퓨터 한대와 서브 컴퓨터 네 대가 있는 그 곳이었다. 앞서 가던 가짜가 노래하듯 중얼거렸다.

“스코티, 스코티, 스코티. 여기서 피떡이 되어 있었어……. 하느님.”

소름이 등에서부터 번져왔다.

놈은 바닥을 발바닥으로 툭툭 두들겼다. 문제의 자리는 여기였다고 확실히 해두고 싶은 것처럼 자리를 한바퀴 돌아 보이기까지 했다. 가짜 커크의 발치에는, 그러니까 스코티의 내면에 존재하는 그 장소에는 아무것도 없었지만, 진짜 엔터프라이즈호에서는 그렇지 않았다. 현실에선 그 곳이 피바다였다. 최초로 시체(싫어도 그렇게 밖에는 생각이 안 되는 몰골이었다)를 발견해서 기절하려고 했던 체콥의 어깨를 붙들고, 커크는 지상으로 연락하라고 소리를 질렀다……. 그는 차마 손댈 수도 없는 몸을 앞에 둔 채, 평생 믿어보지 않은 신들을 다 한 번씩 찔러보며 기도했었다.

“남은 할 일은 하나뿐이었어. 그런데…….”

가짜 커크는 그렇게 말하며 고개를 젓더니 벽에 붙어 있는 계단 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 커크는 토기가 치미는 것을 느끼면서 그를 쫓아갔다. 가짜의 뒷덜미를 붙잡아 바닥으로 내팽개칠 요량이었다. 저 ‘커크’가 왜 이 세계에서 돌아다니는지 알고 싶지도 않아졌다. 놈은 그냥 커크의 비참한 감정을 일깨우기 위해, 그의 고독감을 알려주기 위해, 그의 양심을 칼로 쑤셔놓기 위해 존재하는 무언가였다. 잡아서 흠씬 패놓지 않으면 직성이 풀리지 않을 것 같았다.

커크는 계단을 여러 칸씩 한번에 뛰어 올랐고, 가짜 커크는 그런 그를 몇 번씩 돌아보며 계단을 올랐다. 계단은 좁고 가팔랐다. 사람이 오르락내리락하라고 만들어 놓은 계단이 아니라, 계단 꼭대기와 맞닿는 곳에 무언가 있다고 알려주기 위해서 억지로 박아놓은 그런 계단이었다. 가짜는 아슬아슬하게 커크에게 붙잡히지 않고 있었다. 그가 소리쳤다.

“죽으려고 했던게 아니야! 그런 적 없다고!”

“서!”

커크의 고함이 이곳저곳에 부딪혔다.

“올라와봐야 아무것도 없어!”

가짜의 말이 경고음 사이로 섞여 들어왔다. 이제 경고음은 커크의 고막을 위협적으로 노크해대고 있었다. 볼륨이 점점 높아졌다.

“없든 말든 내 알 바 아니지. 넌 이제 날지 않는 이상 따로 튈 곳도 없어. 꼭대기에서 바닥에 곧장 꽂아버릴테니까 기대하시지.”

“그럴 필요 없어. 나는 어차피 여기까지야. 위에서 내 존재는 끝장날거야.”

커크는 가짜의 팔을 거의 잡아챌 뻔 했지만, 가짜는 계단을 네 칸정도 성큼 뛰어오르며 다시 한번 커크에게서 빠져나갔다. 목표물을 놓치면서 중심을 잃은 커크는 한 순간 비틀거리다가 난간을 부여잡았다. 난간이 크게 삐걱거렸다.

“나는 ‘짐’이야!”

가짜가 위에서 소리 질렀다.

“그 말은 아까도 했었고 넌 절대로 내가 아니야.”

커크가 이를 악물며 말했다.

“아니, 나는 나야. 제임스 ‘짐’ 커크야. 내가 여기를 이 꼴로 만들어놨지. 여긴 날 위해 만들었고 내가 직접 부숴야 하는 곳이야.”

커크는 입 닥치고 멈추라고 말하고 싶었지만, 숨이 가빠오는 통에 한 마디도 제대로 내뱉지 못했다. 게다가 꼭대기가 코앞이었다. 함선의 천장이 그들 머리위에 다가와 있었다. 더 이상 가짜 커크가 올라갈 곳이 없었다. 가짜의 발이 먼저 꼭대기에 닿았고, 그가 자리에 멈추었다.

경고음의 크기는 이제 노크가 아니라 문을 부수려고 드는 수준으로 변했다. 커크의 귀와 머리가 둘 다 얼얼해질 지경이었다.

가짜가 차분하게 말했다.“모든 게 끝장난 장소지.”

커크가 계단 몇 칸을 남겨두고 숨을 몰아쉬는 동안 가짜는 벽에 붙어있는 메인 컴퓨터를 힐끗 보았다. 스코티가 코드를 입력한 이후 OS는 관리자 모드로 전환을 마쳤다. 오지 않을 관리자의 조작을 컴퓨터가 기다렸다. 가짜 커크가 한숨을 쉬었다.

“이것만 만지고 가려고 했었는데.”

“스코티가 보는 내가 이렇게까지 병신이었다니.”

숨을 다 몰아 쉰 진짜 커크가 내뱉었다. 그는 이제 거리낄 것 없이 꼭대기로 올라와 가짜의 멱살을 단단히 움켜쥘 수 있었다. 이번엔 가짜가 손을 떼어내지 않았다. 가짜는 단지 커크의 눈을 보며, 내가 왜 이런 당연한 사실을 가르쳐줘야 하냐는 투로 말을 했을 뿐이다.

“나는 네가 아냐.”

“네가 짐 커크라고 한건 그냥 해본 소리였냐? 헛소리였어?” 커크가 말했다.

“헛소리일리가. 나는 분명히 짐 커크야. 정확히 말하면 ‘거의’ 그런 거지. 내 내면의 일부는 스콧이야. 그의 기억이며 의식이 내 안에 있어. 나는 패스워드인 동시에 메모리 장치야.”

스코티는 왜 자신의 기억을 이런 거지같은 이미지에다 몰아넣었단 말인가? 커크로써는 이유를 짐작하는 것조차 불가능했다. 그건 커크가 스코티의 사고 방식을 따라가기가 어렵기 때문이기도 했고, 그가 생각을 정리할라치면 달팽이관을 찌그러뜨릴 기세로 귓가에 몰아쳐오는 경고음 때문이기도 했다. 만에 하나 경고음을 끄는 스위치가 존재한다면, 얼른 누르고 누르자마자 박살내서 누구도 두 번 다시는 그걸 켤 수 없도록 만들고 싶었다.

가짜가 말을 이었다.

“난 너하곤 다를 수밖에 없어. 나는 보고 들은 것에 상상을 덧씌워서 만든 인간이니까. 스코티가 평소에 생각하는 너의 모습하고도 달라. 내게는 희망도 약간 덧씌워져 있으니까. 나는 그가 바라는 상(像)이니까.”

“바란다고?”

“그는 너를 좋아하지만, 가까이 가지도 못하잖아. 그가 말은 못해도 너에게 내심 바라온 모습이 있을거 아니야. 그 모습을 반영한거지.”

커크는 머릿속이 복잡해졌다. “넌 왜 계속 도망다녔어?”

“그가 ‘커크’를 멀다고 느낄땐, 나도 그가 볼 수 없는 제일 깊은 곳으로 들어가게 되니까……. 또, 그가 커크를 무심하다고 느낄 때엔 나도 그의 말을 듣지 않아.”

가짜는 눈을 깜박거렸다. 멱살을 잡힌 사람답지 않은 시선으로 커크를 보고 있었다.

“처음에 했던 개소리들은 다 뭐야? 나만 가면 된다느니, 스팍을 부르라느니.”

“나한테 너는 커크이기도 하고 스코티이기도 해. 의식의 주체는 항상 스코티였는데, 너는 지금 그의 권한을 뺏어서 이곳의 주체가 되었으니. 그리고 난 지금 좀 많이… 혼란스러운 상태야. 그가 기억하는 것들이 입 밖으로 튀어나올 때가 종종 있어. 내가 그를 대하던 태도를 버리지 못 하는거야.”

“스코티를 만났을 때랑 다름없이 날 대한거란 소리야?”

“그렇지.”

커크는 방금 전까지와는 달리 가짜의 눈빛이 부드러워졌다는 점을 알아챘다. 그는 손에서 약간 힘을 풀었다. 가짜는 그렇게 되어도 커크에게서 도망치지 않았고 커크에게서 눈을 떼지도 않았다. 커크는 스팍이 프라임 스팍과 마주 볼 때 지금과 비슷한 기분이 들까 생각했다.

“네 정체가 도저히 이해가 안가.” 커크가 말했다.

“A.I. 비슷한 거지. 동시에 절박한 마음이고. 스코티는 나한테 모든 걸 맡겼어.”

가짜는 눈짓으로 계단 아래의 엉망진창이 된 코어 관리 구역을 가리켰다.

“원래 내가 상주하던 곳은 여기가 아니라 브릿지였어. 그런데 그 사건이 터지고 나서는 충격을 크게 받았는지, 날 자꾸 코어실 근처에 머물게 했어. 그는 거길 끔찍하다고 생각하면서도 자꾸만 머릿속에 떠올려. 난 결국 이 근처에서 배회하게 됐지. 이곳엔 불안과 고통이 가득해.”

“내가 죽은 곳이라서?”

“응. 굉장히 상처 받았어.”

커크는 고개를 돌려 계단 아래를 내려다보았다. 그들이 있는 곳에서는 방사능 가득한 코어실이 직접 보이지 않았지만, 그곳으로 연결되는 짧은 통로는 바로 보였다.

“그렇게 놀랐어?”

“말했잖아. 싫어도 계속 떠올리게 될 정도라고. 생각날 때마다 비참해하는걸.”

커크는 비로소 스코티에게 가중될 책임감에 대해서는 생각해 본적이 없다는 사실을 깨달았다. 못 볼 꼴을 맨 처음 목격하고서도 손 놓고 있을 수밖에 없던 스코티.

커크는 가짜의 멱살을 놓았다. 먹먹한 느낌이 찾아들었다.

“비참해할 것까지는 없는데. 어차피…….”

그러다 그는 머뭇거렸다. 죽어가는 사람을 보면서 아무 일도 할 수 없다는 사실에 참담함을 느끼지 않을 인간이 몇이나 있던가? 자신은 눈앞에서 세상을 떠난 파이크를 보면서도 아무 생각이 들지 않았던가?

“… 나는 살아서 돌아 왔잖아.”

“그거랑은 별개지. 넌 예고 하나 없이 그에게서 세상을 송두리째 앗아간거야. 충격이 쉽게 가실리가 있나.”

계속 아래를 보고 있던 커크는 가짜의 말에 고개를 돌렸다. 가짜는 삐딱한 자세로 서서 그를 보고 있었다. 그의 뒤에서 컴퓨터가 전원을 내리든 명령을 내리든 제발 좀 조작을 해달라는 듯이 화면을 밝게 빛내고 있었으나, 가짜는 전혀 그것을 건드릴 마음이 없는 듯했다.

“너야 죽는 게 옳은 일이고, 따지고 보면 별 것도 아니라는 식으로 생각했겠지. 그런데 나에게는 - 아니, 그에게는 - 그렇지가 않았거든. 넌 함부로 죽어선 안됐어. 차라리 그에게 대신 죽으라고 했으면 모를까, 네가 멋대로 가버려선 안됐다고. 너는 중요하다는 말로는 표현이 안 돼. 적어도 여기서는 그래.”

“거 참 쑥스럽네.”

커크는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그래봤자 무덤덤한 태도를 가장할 수는 없었다. 그런 식으로는 누구도 속이지 못할 것이다.

가짜의 눈빛이 다시 사나워졌다. 바보를 참아주는 것도 한계가 있다는 얼굴이었다.

“뇌라는 게 있으면 생각을 해봐. 나는 여기서 절대로 좋은 관리자가 아니야. 이 ‘커크’의 이미지 자체가 그에게 스트레스를 어마어마하게 안겨준다고. 현실을 비참하게 보게 만들지, 얼마 없는 인내심을 바닥내지, 부질 없는 희망만 가끔 심어줬다가 밟아버리지, 감당도 안 되는 폭풍을 불러일으켜서 여길 초토화시키지. 단점보다 장점을 꼽아보는 게 백배 빨리 답이 나올걸. 아마 한 손으로 꼽아도 손가락이 넉넉하게 남을 거다. 그가 자기 마음을 나한테 신탁하는 대가로 견뎌내야 하는 일들이 얼마나 병신 같은지 알기나 해?”

“몰라. 나라면 너 같은 놈은 보자마자 쫓아냈을 거야.” 커크는 인상을 썼다.

“아, 그도 할 수만 있었다면 그렇게 했겠지. 할 수만 있었다면.”

가짜가 으르렁거리며 대꾸했다. 그러나 커크는 그의 말을 제대로 듣지 못했는데, 이미 경고음의 크기가 귀가 버틸 수 있는 한계선을 넘어가는 중이었기 때문이다. 구역 전체가 삐익 거리는 소리에 작게 진동하고 있었다. 그는 스스로 무슨 말을 하는지 알기 위해서라도 소리를 질러야 했다.

“난 개소리나 듣자고 온게 아니야! 스코티가 왜 여기서 떨어졌는지 알아야해!”

“그게 중요해?” 가짜가 물었다.

“비꼬지 마! 내가 아니면 스코티가 무슨 이유로 죽게 됐는지 아무도 알지 못할거야. 나만 알 수가 있댔어. 여기 들어온 이상, 무조건 이유를 알아내서 가야돼. 그래야만 해.”

‘나 때문에 죽으려고 했는지 확인해야해.’

커크는 이 말은 차마 덧붙일 수가 없었다.

“오.”

가짜는 감탄의 한숨을 내뱉었다.

“죽을 거라고 벌써 확신했군.”

커크가 당황해서 고개를 드는 순간, 구역 전체에 지진이 밀어닥치기 시작했다. 그는 무슨 일이 일어나는지 제대로 깨달을 새도 없이 바닥에 엎어졌다. 그의 눈에 보이는 세계가 진도 7 이상의 강진 속에서 좌우로 흔들렸다. 난간이 덜컹거리며 쇠들끼리 부딪히는 소리가 났다. 끊어져서 바닥에 널려있던 전선에서 불꽃이 터져 나오는지, 작은 폭발음 같은 것도 들렸다. 컴퓨터 화면 위로 실금이 나타났다. 유일하게 진동의 위력이 미치지 않는 존재인 가짜 커크가 진짜 커크를 내려다보았다. 조명이 정신없이 꺼지고 켜지기를 반복하는 가운데서 그의 눈이 형형하게 빛났다.

“알았다. 네가 여기까지 온 목적은 결국 그거였군? 이유야 얼마든지 알려줄 수 있지. 하지만 말로는 설명하긴 싫어.”

“지금 네가 여길 흔들어 놓고 있는거야?! 너야?!”

커크가 바닥에서 여전히 일어나지 못한채로 소리쳤다. 가짜는 그 말에는 답을 주지 않았다.

“난 필요한 부분만 전달하는 법을 몰라.”

“Fuck!"

“여기서 내가 끝났어. 이렇게 될 거였지. 마지막이야. 단 한 번에 모든 걸 끝내고 싶어. 가능해. 정말 피하고 싶으면서도 간절히 기다려지기도 했어.”

신들린 듯이 횡설수설하던 가짜는 눈 깜짝할 새에 앞으로 다가와 커크를 잡아 올렸다. 놈이 목을 붙들었기 때문에 커크는 순식간에 숨통이 죄였다. 한 마디도 내뱉을 수가 없었다. 가짜는 커크를 난간에 쾅 밀어붙이고는, 그의 귓가에 고개를 들이대고 속삭였다.

“알고 나서 후회하든 어쩌든 그건 네 책임이야.”

커크가 고통스럽게 뻐끔거렸지만 말은 나오지 않았다.

“곧 알게 될 거야.”

가짜가 팔에 힘을 주자 커크의 몸을 위태롭게 지탱하던 낮은 난간이 계단에서 뜯겨 나가는 소리가 들렸다. 커크의 상체가 점차 난간 너머로 기울어지기 시작했다. 커크는 팔다리를 휘둘러 필사적으로 저항했지만, 가짜의 힘은 경이로울 정도로 강했다.

지진이 더욱 강해졌다. 가짜가 마지막으로 말했다.

“잘 가.”

난간이 떨어져 나갔다.

 

 

209

 

다음 순간 스팍의 얼굴이 시야를 가득 메웠다. 그는 누군가를 혐오하거나 경멸하는 기색은 전혀 없이 평소처럼 무덤덤한 표정으로 커크를 바라보는 중이었다. 스팍의 손가락은 여전히 커크의 이마에 놓인 상태였다. 스팍이 커크의 눈빛을 살폈다.

“짐?… 이제 끝났습니다.”

내뱉고 있지 못하던 숨이 그제야 커크의 입에서 터져 나왔다. 그는 자신의 얼굴이 얼마나 멍청해 보이는지 몰랐고, 스팍은 지구인의 멍청한 표정에서 웃음 포인트를 찾는 부류의 인간이 아니었으므로, 방에는 어색한 침묵만이 흘렀다.

그 침묵은 문을 박차고 들어온 체콥 때문에 산산이 부서졌다.

_Он умер!_

 

 

210

 

“운명이란 흥미로운 것일세. 이토록 진부한 말이 있을까 싶겠네만.”

프라임 스팍은 빈 찻잔을 손으로 빙글 돌렸다.

“머리카락 한 올만큼의 차이가 아예 다른 결과를 낳지. 내가 살아왔던 세상과 자네가 앞으로 살아갈 세상은 오래전부터 다른 방향으로 물길을 트기 시작한 것 같군. 자네와 나는 아직까지는 영혼의 쌍둥이 노릇을 하고 있지. 하지만 머지않아 우리는 스팍이라는 이름만 공유하는 전혀 다른 사람들이 될 걸세.”

“역사가 달라질 거라는 뜻입니까?”

청년 스팍이 물었다.

“아마 큰 줄기는 다르지 않을 듯 싶네. 그러나 미시사(微時史)라는 측면에선 많은 차이를 드러내겠지. 나는 우리의 두 세계가 먼데서 보면 똑같고 가까이서 보면 닮은 점이라고는 하나도 없는 형제 관계에 놓여있다고 보네. 가령, 내가 자네 나이에 같은 상황에 처했더라면 ‘나’는 그런 식으로 행동하지 않았을테지……. 내가 믿고 따르는 규율이 그런 행동을 용납하지 못했을 거야. 그러나 자네는 했지.”

그들이 자리 잡은 장소에서는 셔틀 스테이션의 후면이 모두 보였다. 안내 방송의 흐릿한 자락이 그들이 있는 곳까지 잔잔하게 밀려왔다. 구름을 향하여 올라가는 소형 셔틀들은 멀리서 보면 꼭 철새떼 같았다.

“역시 잘못된 행동이었습니까?”

“지금의 나는 옳고 그름을 판단할 입장이 못 되네. 심판은 오로지 시간의 몫일세.”

스팍이 주름진 손으로 찻잔을 탁자위에 내려놓고선, 잠시 뜸을 들였다.

“다만 사적인 의견을 묻는 거라면, 다시 말해 내가 맞거나 틀릴 가능성을 자네가 모두 전제하고 질문을 던진 거라면, 이렇게 말할 수는 있어. 마인드멜드가 최악의 선택은 아니었다고 말이야. 비록 벌칸의 윤리를 어겼을지언정, 결과마저 나쁘게 나타날 길을 고른 것은 아니라고 생각하네.”

젊은 스팍은 프라임 스팍의 얼굴과 찻잔을 번갈아가며 바라보았다. 늙은이는 젊은 자신이 말을 먼저 꺼내는 순간이 올 때까지 가만히 기다렸다. 청년의 태도는 조심스러웠다.

“제가 드린 부탁이 무리한 것이라고 생각하십니까?”

“그렇지는 않아.”

프라임 스팍은 고개를 가로저었다. 하지만 그는 다음의 말을 함으로써 젊은 스팍이 계산했던 81.3%의 확률에 손을 들어주게 되었다.

“허나 그것을 들어주고 싶지는 않네.”

 

 

211

 

커크는 말을 하는 내내 스코티의 얼굴을 쓸고 볼과 콧등에 입을 맞추었다. 스코티가 듣기 싫은 이야기를 듣다가 혹시나 발작할까봐 걱정했기 때문이었다. 그러나 의외로 스코티는 차분하게 들어주었다. 난간이 떨어지는 대목에서 흠칫한 것이, 경청하던 도중에 그가 보인 반응의 전부였다. 이야기가 끝나고서는 짧은 평을 덧붙였을 뿐이다.

“의외로 과감한 놈이었네요.”

“현실의 나도 과감한 놈이니까 별로 놀랄 일은 아니지. 그나저나 이제 불 좀 들어오게 하면 안될까? 이러다 장님 될 것 같아.” 커크가 말했다.

“싫어요.”

스코티의 대답이 돌아왔다.

“알았어. 날 밝을 때까지 이러고 있지 뭐.”

커크는 스코티가 누워있는 옆에 모로 털썩 누웠다. 그들을 내리 누르는 어둠은 이제 친근한 것으로 변해 있었다. 스코티는 한숨을 쉬더니 허공에 외쳤다. “Off.” 그러자 차광시스템의 전원이 꺼지고 유리창에 깔려있던 검은 스크린이 스르륵 걷혀나갔다.

실루엣보다 약간 더 많은 것을 보여줄 수 있을 만큼의 빛이 침대 위로 스몄다.

“훨씬 좋네.”

손에 턱을 괴고 반쯤 누운 커크가 스코티의 눈에 들어왔다. 얼굴에는 짙은 음영이 드리웠고 가시덤불처럼 이리저리 치솟은 머리카락이 빛을 받아 반짝이고 있었다.

“여기까지예요.”

“충분해.”

커크는 스코티의 볼을 꼬집으려고 했다. 그런데 커크의 손이 뺨에 닿기도 전에 스코티는 옆으로 한 뼘 물러나버렸고, 커크는 그것이 거부의 표시인줄 알고 후다닥 손을 거두었다가, 스코티가 단순히 자신에게 자리를 내주기 위해서 움직였다는 사실을 알고는 빈자리로 굼질굼질 몸을 옮겨왔다.

스코티는 지쳐보였다.

“이제 좀 덜 아파?” 커크가 물었다.

“내가 어디가 아픈지는 알아요?”

“편두통 아니야?”

증상을 너무 정확하게 짚어서 스코티는 깜짝 놀랐다.

“말한 적도 없는데 어떻게 알았어요?”

“본즈 말고 너 담당하는, 오 뭐인가 하는 의사한테 물어봤지. 어제 네가 약 받으러 갔다가 허탕만 쳤다던데. 그러고 보니까 예전에도 너 머리 아프다고 회의에 안 나온 적 있었어. 딱 한 번.”

스코티는 본인이 그런 적이 있었나싶어서 기억을 마구 뒤져보다가, 정작 커크가 말한 내용은 기억도 안 나고 부끄럽기 짝이 없는 과거의 기억들만 느닷없이 줄줄이 걸러져 나오는 통에 이내 생각하기를 관뒀다. 그가 미친 듯이 얼굴을 손으로 비벼대는 꼴을 커크가 빤히 보았다. 스코티는 마른세수를 할 만큼 하고 손을 얼굴에서 치우고 나서도 커크의 시선이 떠나지를 않자, 민망함에 어쩔 줄을 몰랐다.

“다 나았어요.”

“믿어도 돼?”

“안 믿으면 뭘 어쩌려고요? 어차피 아픈 사람은 난데.”

“네가 아프면 나도 아프지. 아, 씨발, 이 말 취소. 이건 내가 들어도 닭살이다.”

스코티가 피식 웃었다. 커크는 큭큭거리다가 결국 스스로도 어이가 없었는지 웃음을 한번 크게 터뜨리고는, 스코티의 이마를 가만가만 쓸어보았다. 크고 두터운 손 아래로 얼굴 전체가 다 들어왔다. 커크의 손가락들은 거칠었다. 그것들이 채 마르지 않은 흙인형을 다루듯이 스코티의 얼굴을 만지작거렸다.

“아직도 설명이 부족하다고 생각하지?”

커크는 이번에도 정확하게 짚었다.

스코티는 뭔가 말하려는 듯 입을 벌렸다가, 그 상태로 잠시 망설이더니 소리 없이 입을 다물었다.

“요점만 얘기하면 간단해. 그 자식이 네 기억 안에다 잠깐 나를 담갔다가 바로 끄집어냈어. 무슨 튀김처럼 말이야.”

기억은 주마등 같이 스쳐 지나가지 않았다. 그런 방식으로 짧은 시간 안에 중요한 과거를 모두 관찰하려거든 눈과 뇌를 각각 300개씩은 더 달아야 할 것이 틀림없다(고 커크는 주장했다.) 가상의 커크는 현실의 커크를 스코티가 있던 검은 우주의 안에 떠밀기를 택했다. 모든 사소한 기억들이 원소가 되고, 수백만개의 원소들이 모여 커다란 관념을 이루는 거대한 우주에서 커크는 찰나의 시간동안 호흡했다. 3초가 안되는 시간이었는데, 그만한 순간에 기억과 감정의 혼합물들이 생생한 형체를 가지고 커크의 내부로 몰려들어왔다. 너무 생생해서 처음부터 남의 것이었던 적이 없는 자신만의 기억이라고 믿게 될 지경이었다.

커크는 그 곳에서 스코티를 봤다고 생각했다.

“순식간에 시야 밖으로 사라져서 정확히 보진 못했지만, 하여간에 내가 본 게 너라는 건 확신했어. 네가 혼자 있었어.”

우주의 그림자 속에서 그는 아주 희미한 흔적으로 남아있었다. 그를 불러야겠다는 생각을 하기도 전에 커크는 마인드멜드 바깥으로 내동댕이쳐졌다.

그러자마자 ‘그가 죽었다’고 체콥이 외치는 소리를 들었고, 그리고, 그리고…….

“내가 너에게 먹였던 페이크랑 비슷한 페이크를 먹은거지.”

“페이크가 아니잖아요. 진짜 죽었으니까.”

“어쨌든 살아 돌아왔으니 결과적으론 페이크였지.”

커크는 스코티의 귀를 잡아당겼다.

“아무나 죽었다 살아날 수는 없다구. 우린 확실히 보통 인연은 아니야? 그치?”

“짐.”

스코티가 나지막한 음성으로 말했다.

“거기서 대체 뭘 알게 됐어요?”

커크는 어두운 가운데서도 스코티의 눈에 남아있는 두려움을 읽었다. 스코티는 아직도 갑작스럽게 밀어닥친 반전을 받아들일 준비가 안 되어 있었고, 그에게 커크는 여전히 불안감을 이끌어내는 존재였다. 너덧 번의 애정표현으로는 아무것도 변하지 않는다. 커크가 지금 당장이라도 자리를 박차고 나갈지도 모른다는 스코티의 의심을 깔끔하게 지우기 위해선 많은 시간이 필요할 거라고, 커크는 직감했다.

“우리 엄마가 왜 미쳤는지 좀 알게 됐지.”

“뭔 소리예요?”

“말하자면 길어. 사연 구구절절이 읊기 시작하면 너 퇴원할 즈음에나 본론으로 들어갈 수 있을걸. 게다가 답답하기 짝이 없는 얘기야.”

커크는 목덜미를 벅벅 긁으며 말했다.

“내가 너한테 알려주고 싶은 건 이거야. 예전의 난 왜 사람들이 아무 이득도 안 되는 짓에 시간을 쏟아 붓고 자기 자신을 버려가면서 힘들어 죽겠다고 한탄하는지 이유를 몰랐거든. 힘들면 때려치우면 되잖아. 그렇게 생각했지. 그래서 내 모토는 항상 ‘일이 커지기 전에 내려놓는다.’는 거였어. 지금 생각하니까 아주 순수한 개소리네. 뭔가를 내려놓고 싶어도 내려놓을 수가 없을 때가 얼마나 많은지 그땐 몰랐어.

그런데 네 심리 속으로 뛰어들자마자, 다 이해하게 됐어. 의지로 해결되지 않는 일이라는 건 진짜 대단하더구만…….”

“Ok, 거기까지.” 스코티가 말했다. “그 다음부턴 생략해요. 더 듣다간 나 쪽팔려서 얼굴 폭발할지도 모르니까.”

“뭐가 쪽팔려? 네 마음이? 아님 내가?”

커크가 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.

“누군가한테 정신적으로 구속된 느낌이 난 진짜 좋다고 생각했는데. 엔돌핀이 막 터져 나오는 것 같았다고. 행복했어. 내가 그 감정에 직접 붙들리길 바라게 될 정도였어.”

“그럼 여기서 죽치지 말고 연애사업 시작하러 가보시던가요.”

스코티는 이불을 이마 끝까지 올라오도록 뒤집어썼다.

“적당한 사람은 널렸을 거 아닙니까.”

“스코티.”

커크는 스코티의 얼굴을 덮은 이불을 걷어내지 않았다. 대신 이불 속으로 파고든 다음 그를 끌어안았다. 커크의 턱이 스코티의 어깨 위에 놓였다. 환자복은 얇았다. 두 몸이 맞닿는 곳에서 따뜻한 기운이 올라왔다.

“넌 날 못 믿지. 나야 입이 백개 천개라도 할 말이 없긴 하다만.”

이불 속에 침묵이 흘렀다.

“당장 용서해달라고는 안 해. 하지만 내가 여기까지 와서 아무 말이나 막 던져 볼 만큼 정신 나간 놈은 아니라는 건 알아줬으면 싶어. 몇 년씩 혼자 힘든 일 겪게 해서 미안해.”

“…….”

“나랑 똑같이 생긴 그 놈이 내게 욕했을 때, 그리고 내가 네 우주로 빨려들어 갔을 때, 그 때 알았어. 넌 나를 미워해야 마땅한 순간에도 미움을 전부 너 자신한테로 돌렸다는 걸. 그래서 네 살을 스스로 깎아 먹었다는 걸 말이야. 난 네 마음을 체험할 때 죽도록 아팠어.”

스코티의 체중은 두 달간 위험한 수준으로 감소했다. 그 때문에 성인 남자 두 명이 편하게 누울 수 있을 만큼 침상이 넓지 않음에도 불구하고 스코티가 돌아누워 있는 방향으로는 공간이 넉넉하게 남았다. 커크는 스코티가 팔 안에 쏙 들어온다는 사실이 기쁘지가 않았다.

“그런데 그 와중에도 작은 희열 비슷한 게 느껴졌어. 그래서…….”

**“그만해, 좀!!”**

커크는 당장 입을 다물었다. 스코티가 커크를 밀쳐내려고 하자, 그를 구속하고 있던 팔에서 힘이 풀렸다.

“미치겠네. 그래서 대체 뭘 생각했는데요, 뭘? 내가 가여워서 못 봐줄 거 같았다고? 너무 절박해 보여서 안쓰러웠다고? 그래서 이래요? 아님 빌빌 앓아가면서도 좋아 죽어서 정신 못 차리는 꼴이 웃겼다고? 세상에 어떻게 이런 놈이 있을 수 있는지 궁금했어요? 난, 난 아직도 당신이 왜 여기 와서 나한테 이러는지 모르겠어……. 솔직히 전혀 모르겠어요.”

“일단 네가 말한 이유 때문에 이러는 건 아니야.”

스코티는 커크의 목소리가 지나치게 가까이에서 들려오고 있다고 생각했다. 정말이지 너무 가깝다.

“그럼, 그러면, 가망이라곤 털끝만치도 없는데도 그렇게 스토커처럼 끈질기게 목매고 있는 게 신기했어요? 당신에게 그렇게까지 매달리는 사람은 있을 수가 없으니까?”

“그건 맞아.”

커크가 담담하게 말했다.

“지금까지 아무도 날 오래 사랑하지 않았거든. 그게 정상인 줄 알았지.”

커크를 평생 보고 살 것 같았던 사람들도 그를 곧 포기하고 떠나갔다. 한쪽이 노력을 거부하면 사랑은 곧 과거의 일이 되어버렸다. 누구도 커크를 위해 한 달 이상 인내하지 않았다.

“비정상이라서 미안합니다. 어떡할까요? 무릎이라도 꿇을까?”

“스코티, 내가 너무 늦었어?”

스코티는 순간적으로 할 말을 잃었다. ‘늦었냐고?’ 그는 커크의 말투가 다급하게 들린다는 걸 인정하지 않으려고 애썼다.

“버스 떠난 거야? 내가 기회를 영영 차 버렸어? 그러면 그렇다고 말해줘.”

“그렇다고 한다면 어쩌려고요?”

“그럼 버스를 죽도록 쫓아가야지. 몇 년이 걸릴지 모르겠지만.”

“You bloody idiot, 대체 당신한테 무슨 귀신이 들렸는지 알 수가 없어. 당신 말고 어제 얼굴 시퍼레져서 도망간 그 애새끼를 데려와요. 그게 내가 아는 ‘짐’이야.”

그는 손으로 커크의 어깨를 밀어냈다.

“그냥 옛날처럼 지내요. 왜 불가능한 일을 하려고 들어?”

커크는 물러나지 않았다.

“당최 옛날처럼 지낸다는 게 뭔데? 넌 계속 스트레스에 목이 졸리고 나는 뭣도 모르는 상태에서 널 잡아 족치지 못해 안달하는 게 니가 말하는 관계가 맞아? 나 지금 진지하게 묻는다. 정말 그러길 바라?”

“그래요.”

스코티는 칼같이 말을 잘랐다.

“야, 그거야말로 불가능한 일의 정점 아니냐? 차라리 남남처럼 지내자고 해!”

“남남? 그것도 좋지. 나는 5년 동안 기관실에 처박혀서 죽은 듯이 지내고, 댁은 쓸데없이 브릿지에서 나와서 이곳저곳 싸돌아다니지만 않으면 자동적으로 그렇게 될 거요. 불쾌한 일들은 한 반년만 서로 얼굴 안 마주치고 살다 보면 다 잊힐 거예요. 그러니까 그냥 여기서 뭘 더 바꿀 생각을 하지 마세요. 다 소용없어요.”

그 말을 들은 커크는 이불을 확 걷어내면서 몸을 일으켰다. 스코티가 그를 핏발 선 눈으로 올려다보았다. 둘 사이의 기류는 또 요동치기 시작했고, 커크는 더 참을 수가 없었다.

“내가 뭐라고 말해야 날 진지하게 생각해 줄래?”

“소용없다고 하는 말 못 들으셨나?”

“날 싫어해도 좋고 좋아해도 좋아. 제길, 네가 내 얼굴을 뭉개놓고 떠난대도 난 널 탓할 자격 없다는 거 알아. 문제는 지금 미스터 스콧의 눈에 내가 하나부터 열까지 마음에도 없는 소리만 지껄이는 놈으로 보인다는 거야. 이건 진짜 억울해. 떠날 때 떠나더라도 오해는 풀고 가.”

“무슨 말을 해도 변하지 않을 거라니까요.”

스코티가 중얼거렸다.

“무슨 말을 해도.”

그러나 커크의 말이 모든 것을 뒤흔들어놓았다.

“사랑해.”

그것이 말문을 막히게 했다.

들어 본 적 없는 말이 탄환처럼 가슴을 관통하고 지나갔다. 커크는 스코티의 몸 위로 기어 올라왔다.

“널 사랑해. 내가 너한테서 계속 사랑받았으면 좋겠어. 내가 거부당하지 않았으면 좋겠어. 네가 영영 내 옆을 떠나지 않길 원해. 이게 내 본심이야. 더 말하고 자시고 할 것도 없어. 이게 내 생각의 전부야.”

“…….”

“존나 뻔뻔하고 단순하지. 복잡하게 생각하지 마. 알다시피 난 머리 하나 갖고 동시에 두 가지 이상은 생각 못 해.”

커크가 잠재웠던 통증이 스코티의 머릿속에서 다시 눈을 떴다. 지금 듣는 말을 부정하기 위해 뭐든 해보려는 것처럼, 마음속에 박혀있던 온갖 상처들이 스스로 입을 벌리기 시작했다. 커크가 이마에 입을 맞추었다. 입술이 닿은 자리로 아픔이 몰려왔다. 왜 커크는 고통과 행복 중에서 어느 한쪽만 끌어오지 않고, 항상 두 가지를 모두 끌고 와서 가슴에다 퍼부어대는지 스코티는 이유를 알지 못했다.

“나 당신이 나한테 뭐라고 했는지 다 기억해요.”

“그래.”

“난 못 잊어. 당신이 예전에 날 어떻게 박살 냈었는지, 아마 늙어 죽을 때까지 기억 날 거예요. 평생 곱씹을 거야…….”

“그래, 잊지 마.”

커크가 체념한 듯 말했다.

“그걸 알면서 하나도 바뀌질 않는 내가 싫어…….”

스코티는 울먹이기 시작했다.

스코티의 ‘변하지 않는다’는 말은 결국 그가 자기 자신을 두고 하는 소리에 불과했다. 커크는 언젠가 바뀔 수 있다. 변덕의 발길이 그를 다른 곳으로 걷어차면 그는 다른 사람을 찾아서 떠날 수가 있다. 그는 미련한 인간이 아니니까. 앞으로도 무수히 많은 사람이 그에게 다가갈 것이고, 커크가 그들 중 누군가를 거부하기 힘들어지는 순간이 반드시 올 것이다.

커크의 입술이 귓가에 닿았다. “고마워.”

그의 두 팔이 다시 스코티를 감쌌다. 스코티는 소리를 지르고 싶었다. 머리에서 가슴으로 느릿느릿 흘러내려 가는 통증과, 바늘처럼 마음속을 찔러대는 두려움이 그를 공황상태로 몰아갔다. 이런 결말이 나올 수가 있었단 말이야? 내가 보고 듣는 모든 게 정말로 헛것이 아니야? 그는 자신이 미치지 않았다는 증거를 찾고 싶었다. 하지만 확신이라고 부를 수 있는 것들은 모조리 사라졌고, 의식은 속절없이 불안감 속으로 미끄러져 갔다.

그는 점점 위로 올라오는 커크의 입술을 손바닥으로 급하게 막았다. 그리고 고개를 돌렸다. 눈물이 옆으로 흘렀다. 생각하기도 싫었던 과거가 밀려온다. 위건. 컨스털레이션.태양이 저문다. 엔터프라이즈.눈보라가 치고 있다. 델타 베가.문이 열린다. 두 남자가 들어온다. 델타 베가. 델타 베가.왜 그곳에 있었더라? 추웠다. 누가 나를 버렸지?

커크가 그를 저지하는 스코티의 손목을 잡고는 자기 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 스코티의 안에서 목소리가 들렸다. 머리에 불이 붙은 추한 난쟁이. 그것이 외쳤다.

 

_넌 지옥에 다시 떨어질 거야. 이번에야말로 철저하게 버려질 거야. 누구도 거기서 널 꺼내주지 않을 거야. 이 지긋지긋한 삶을 끝낼 수 있는 건 죽음뿐이야. 널 붙잡고 있는 그놈이 아니야._

 

_아무도 널 원하지 않아._

“날 버릴 거죠?”

스코티가 물었다.

커크는 대답 없이 그의 상체를 감싸 안고 천천히 들어 올렸다. 그는 예전에 그랬듯이 또 한번 스코티를 수렁에서 건져내고 있었다. 깊은 곳으로 손을 뻗어 그를 붙잡고 속삭였다. **‘I need you.’** 그 말을 믿을 수밖에 없게 해주었다. 그는 언제나 진심이었다. 필요하다는 말이 얼마나 간절한 단어인지 몸소 보여주었다. 커크의 숨결이 얼굴 앞으로 바짝 다가왔다. 그의 손이 허리를 매만졌다.

“I love you.”

입술과 입술이 맞닿고 커크가 스코티의 안으로 흘러들어오는 순간, 스코티는 생각했다.

 

**‘Light’**

 

 

212

 

“…이건 한낱 꿈, 밤중에 내가 꾸곤 하는 그런 꿈이야. 지금 껴안고 있는 것처럼 꿈에서 한 번 그 사람을 내 품에 안아보는 거야. 그리고 키스를 하지, 이렇게. 그리고 그 사람이 나를 사랑한다는 걸로 알고 나를 버리고 가는 일은 없으리라고 믿고 말이야.”

 

“오늘부턴 절대로 떠나지 않을 거예요.”

 

샬럿 브론테, [제인 에어]

 

 

213

 

포터 앤 헤이스팅스 로펌은 세 명의 변호사를 스콧에게 붙이기로 결정했다. 브레이 부자의 의사에 따른 결정이었다. 로펌은 브레이 일가와 피아트 그룹을 위해 20년간 330건 이상의 크고 작은 분쟁에서 무기를 휘둘러왔다.

브레이 부자가 선택한 세 사람 중 한 명은 과거에 스타플리트를 상대로 재앙에 가까운 특허 소송에서 승리한 경험이 있었다. 피아트 그룹과는 무관한 소송이었고, 재판 진행 당시에는 별로 유명하지 않았지만, 현재는 그 소송마저 <리베르타스>의 보도를 통해 널리 알려졌다. 소송의 주인공인 변호사는 ‘2년 안에 스타플리트는 보유 중인 함선 세 척을 팔아치워야 할 것’이며 ‘역사에 기록될 어느 과학자의 퇴직을 <리베르타스>가 최초로 보도하게 되리라’고 모 일간지의 인터뷰에서 장담했다.

 

 

214

 

J 트랜스포트가 민간에 상용화되기 위해서는 상당한 시간과 추가적인 신기술들이 필요하다는 주장이 힘을 얻은 이후, 바퀴에 밟힌 뱀처럼 난리를 치던 물류 유통 시장은 겨우 진정세를 보였다. 다만 주가는 예전 수준을 회복하지 못하고, 예전 수준의 최대 86% 선에서 머물렀다. 선박과 항공에 주력하던 회사 몇 곳은 10년 이내에 다른 사업거리를 찾던지, 침착하게 도산할 준비를 해야 하는 입장이 되었다.

 

 

215

 

**< 매거진 피타> 기자 필립 닐먼이 기록한 인터뷰 전문 : 22xx년 8월 23일 오후 1시 2분 [그리니치시(時) 기준]**

**: 캐롤 마커스 대위와의 대화, 2쪽 인용**

 

Q: 첫 트랜스포트의 느낌을 표현해 본다면?

A: 짜릿했다.

 

 

216

 

**< 익스퍼디션> 기자 미첼 그리어가 기록한 인터뷰 전문 : 22xx년 9월 2일 오후 2시 00분 [그리니치시(時) 기준]**

**: 히카루 술루 대위와의 대화, 1쪽 인용**

 

Q: 첫 트랜스포트가 어떤 느낌이었는지 기억나지 않는가?

A: 한 방 맞고 기절했다가 정신 차려보니 침대 위였다. 나름 체감상의 트랜스포트를 한 셈이다.

 

 

217

 

스코티는 이미 자기 이름이 붙은 공식(정식 명칭이 정해지기 이전에 어느 기자가 임시로 붙인 이름이었지만, 언젠가부터 이것들에 다른 이름을 붙일 수가 없게 되었다)이 세 개나 태어난 상황에서, 트랜스포트 기술까지 ‘스콧’이라는 이름으로 부르고 싶지는 않았다. 그 따위 닭살 돋는 명칭을 듣는 순간 연구를 때려치우고 싶어질 거라고 생각했다.

그는 본인도 가끔씩 까먹는 풀네임을 떠올렸다.

 

크리스토퍼 몽고메리 요르겐센 스콧

(Christopher Montgomery Jorgensen Scott)

 

어머니는 덴마크 출신이었다. 요르겐센은 외가의 성이었다. 북유럽에서 유래한 성으로부터 스코틀랜드 출신 너드의 이미지를 얼른 떠올리기는 쉽지 않았다. 스코티는 별 생각 없이 ‘요르겐센 트랜스포트’를 서류에 적어 냈고, 그 이름이 곧 관련 학술 기구에 정식으로 등재되었다. 그러나 굳이 ‘Jorgensen’이라는 길고 멋대가리 없는 이름을 기사에 싣고 싶지 않았던 기자들이 어느날부터 멋대로 ‘J 트랜스포트’라는 별칭을 내세우기 시작한 탓에, J 트랜스포트가 사실상 ‘요르겐센 트랜스포트’를 대체하는 이름이 되었다. 스코티는 짜증을 냈다.

 

 

218

 

커크는 어느 순간부터 정신이 아찔해지는 것을 느꼈다. 일단 그는 같은 침대 위에 올라간 사람과 키스만 나누고 얌전히 잠이 든 역사가 없는데다가, 스코티의 몸에 걸쳐진 환자복이 생각보다 얇고 헐렁했기 때문이다. 그가 딱히 이상한 상상을 한 적이 없고 (정말이었다) 옷을 벗을 생각은 더더욱 하지 않았음에도 불구하고, 어느새 그가 입고 온 재킷은 손도 안 닿을 만큼 먼 곳에 날아간 상태였다. 오른손은 이미 상의 아래로 들어가서 스코티의 맨살을 주무르고 있었다. 커크는 언제부터 자신이 그 짓을 하기 시작했는지 하나도 기억이 나지 않아서 깜짝 놀랐다.

그 와중에 스코티가 작게 신음했다. 커크는 그대로 이성과 이별을 선언하고 목표로 돌진하려는 손들을 부랴부랴 침대 헤드 위에 올려놓고, 혀를 힘겹게 스코티의 입 속에서 끄집어냈다. 스코티의 얼굴은 커크의 그림자에 가려 잘 보이지 않았다. 커크는 불을 켜지 않은 것이 두고두고 기억에 남을 현명한 선택이라고 생각했다. 커크가 숨을 몰아쉬면서 겨우 입을 열었다.

“스코티, 나 좀 꺼지라고 해줘.”

스코티는 대답이 없었다.

“계속 이러다간 오늘 당장 일 치르게 생겼는데, 본즈가 알면 난 죽어.”

사실 본즈에게 들키고 말고는 커크에게 아무런 상관이 없었다. 세인트 바솔로뮤 병원에서 근무하는 모든 의사가 여기서 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알게 된다고 해도 그가 신경 쓸 바가 아니었다. 중요한 문제는 딱 하나였다. 커크가 평소 성격대로 밀고 나갔다간 깡마른 스코티의 몸을 완전히 부숴놓을게 뻔한데, 그는 일이 시작되고 나서 페이스를 자제할 자신이 조금도 없었던 것이다. 자제는커녕 평소의 페이스조차도 유지하지 못할 성 싶었다.

스코티는 머리가 터질 것 같아서 말이 없어진 커크를 보더니, 머뭇머뭇 그의 얼굴에 손을 올렸다. 커크는 이성에서 엔진이 하나 둘 떨어져 나가는 소리를 들은 것 같았다.

 **“너 다쳐.”** 그가 으르렁거렸다.

스코티가 뭘 할지 그는 알고 있었다. 그래서 더욱 침대에서 내려가고 싶었다. 그러나 몸은 욕구에 충실하게 스코티 위에서 버티면서 농성에 들어갔다.

스코티가 얼굴을 끌어내려서 다시 입술을 맞대는 순간, 커크는 자신이 외우고 있는 성경의 구절 모두를 마음속에서 거꾸로 읊어야만 했다.

 

 

219

 

언론매체가 쓴 특정인에 대한 기사-인터뷰나 기자회견 역시 포함한다-의 경우, 그 것의 본문 전체가 독자에게 주는 총체적인 인상을 기준으로 명예 훼손 여부를 판단하게 된다. 이때 종합적으로 고려되는 것은 기사의 취지와 더불어 객관적 내용, 사용된 어휘의 통상적인 의미, 문구의 연결 방법, 기사의 배경이 된 사회적 흐름 속에서 해당 표현이 가지는 의미 등등이다. 즉, 취지가 불분명한 일부 내용이 아니라 본문 전체를 통과하는 맥락을 참고하여 허위의 여부를 단정 지을 필요가 있다.

아래의 사례 A, B, C는 ‘맥락’의 적합성의 판단 방식을 알기 위한 일종의 참고 자료가 된다. 사례 A의 경우, 홍콩대학교 공간물리학과 조 프리드먼 교수는 전(前) 임페리얼 칼리지 연구소 포스트닥터 애슐리 데일을 명예 훼손으로 고소하였으며, 재판은 애슐리 데일의 승소를 끝으로 막을 내렸다. 문제가 된 인터뷰의 내용은 다음과 같으며 (후략)

 

**새뮤얼 로드니, [법률 일반에 관한 상식]**

 

220

 

So give me the drug, keep me alive

Give me what's left of my life

Don't let me go, whooaa

 

그러니 약을 줘, 날 살게 해줘

내 삶에서 떠나버린 것들을 돌려줘

날 떠나보내지 마

 

Pull this plug, let me breathe

On my own, I'm finally free

Don't let me go, whooaa

 

플러그를 당겨, 날 숨쉬게 해달란 말야

이젠 나 스스로 자유로워지도록

날 떠나보내지 마

 

**rise against의 injection**

 

 

221

 

셔틀을 기다리는 동안 프라임 스팍이 젊은 스팍을 마주보았다. 마더쉽의 점검 문제로 모든 셔틀이 20분 가량 연착할 예정이라는 안내 방송이 스테이션에 흘러나왔다.

“기억을 마음대로 지워봤자 아무 소용이 없어. 자네 행동에 책임을 지게.”

프라임 스팍은 스테이션으로 오는 내내 침묵하다가 갑자기 말을 걸어왔으므로, 젊은 스팍은 깜짝 놀랐다.

“책임을 지기 위해서 기억을 지워달라고 부탁드린 겁니다. 뭔가 문제가 있는 부탁이었습니까?”

“일단 자네 머릿속에서 미스터 스콧과 마인드멜드를 해서 알게 된 모든 사실이 사라진다고 가정해 보지. 그러나 짐이 알게 된 것들은 어쩔 텐가? 그도 내게로 데려올 텐가? 자네가 짐에게 마인드멜드를 시전할 때 그랬듯이, 또 그를 강제로 설득해서? 그리고 자네가 동의 없이 마인드 멜드를 시전 했다는 사실 자체에 상처를 받은 미스터 스콧은 어찌할 생각인가?

나는 단순히 자네가 기억을 없앤다고 해서 그가 받은 상처들이 모두 사라질 것이라고 생각하지 않네. 그는 이미 자신의 비밀이 남에게 쉽게 간파당할 수 있다는 사실을 알아버렸고, 자네가 그를 존중하는 방식에 심각하게 문제가 있다는 점을 깨달았을테니. 자네가 만약 기억을 지운다면 미스터 스콧에게 원망을 받더라도 그 이유를 모르겠지. 기억 삭제는 자네가 한 일에 대해 책임을 지는 것이 아니야. 오히려 책임 회피에 가깝네.”

“당신은 분명 마인드 멜드가 최악의 선택이 아니라고 말씀하셨습니다. 그렇지만 제가 한 선택이 필연적으로 미스터 스콧과 저의 관계를 파탄내는 결과를 초래한다면, 마인드멜드는 결국 최악의 선택이라고 할 수밖에 없을텐데요.”

“파탄난다면 그보다 더 안 좋을수가 없겠지만, 아마 파탄나지 않을 거야. 계속 원만한 관계를 유지할 길을 찾게 되리라고 보네.”

프라임 스팍은 고개를 들어 안내 스크린에서 깜박이는 수십 개의 ‘delay’라는 글자에 눈길을 주었다가, 다시 청년에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 반은 벌칸이되 반은 지구인인 청년의 얼굴에는 시무룩한 기운이 묻어 있었다. 지구인은 눈치가 빠르지 않은 이상 알아차리기 어렵고, 벌칸은 너무 노골적이라고 경멸할만한 그런 기운이었다. 프라임 스팍은 미소 지었다.

“내가 있던 우주에서 미스터 스콧은 좋은 친구였네. 천재적인 두뇌를 가졌으면서도 평생 선하게 살았어. 욕심이 없었지. 살아오면서 만난 지구인들은 선한 대신 무지하거나, 영리한 대신 악의 함정에 발을 쉽게 디디는 이들이 대부분이었네. 생각해보면 미스터 스콧은 예외적인 인간이었어……. 스스로의 꾐에 빠지는 우를 범하지 않았지.”

그는 말을 이었다. “이 곳의 미스터 스콧도 내가 알던 사람과 본성이 그리 다르지 않은 것 같군. 자네가 그와 갈라서야 한다면, 자네에겐 그만한 손실도 없을 걸세. 이 일이 일어나기 전에는 그와 사이가 좋은 편이었나?”

젊은 스팍이 잠시 위를 보았다.

“좋지도 나쁘지도 않았습니다.”

그는 컨스털레이션호 탑승 이전의 그들의 관계를 상기하려고 했다.

“서로 기질이 맞는 편은 아니었습니다. 그리고 애초에 마주칠 일이 많지 않았고요. 그렇다고 해서 특별히 싸운 적이 있던 것은 아닙니다. 통상적인 의미의 동료에 가까운 관계였습니다.”

“나중에 기회가 된다면 그에게 3차원 체스를 가르쳐주게. 그 것이 관계를 친근하게 하는데 큰 도움이 될테니.”

“미스터…….”

청년은 의문을 거두지 못한채 프라임 스팍을 바라보았다.

“그와 제가 갈라서지 않으리라고 보시는 이유가 무엇인지 알고 싶습니다만.”

“자네는 미스터 스콧이 함장에게 어떤 마음을 품고 있었는지 대강은 눈치 채지 않았나? 아무리 함장과 관련한 대부분의 기억이 봉쇄되어 있었다고는 해도, 자네가 열람하는 것이 가능했던 기억이나 감정의 일부, 사건의 앞뒤 정황, 마인드멜드 후 미스터 스콧과 짐의 태도를 확실하게 보았다면 짐작이 가능했을 텐데. 자네의 말만 들은 내가 이런 생각을 떠올릴 정도라면 가능성은 상당하다고 보네.”

“모든 것이 불확실하니 판단을 보류했었죠.” 젊은 스팍이 눈썹을 들어올렸다. “그게 제 질문에 대한 답변이 됩니까?”

그 말을 들은 프라임 스팍은 다독이듯 젊은이의 어깨를 짚었다.

“그가 필사적으로 감추고 싶어 하던 연정이 있었는데, 자네의 행동 때문에 그 연정이 짐에게 알려졌고, 그래서 그가 수치스러워하는 것이 확실하다고 가정하세. 이 경우 자네가 그에게 용서 받기 위해서는 상황이 어떤 방식으로 전개되어야 할까?”

“모르겠습니다.”

“짐이 미스터 스콧의 마음을 받아들여야겠지. 그렇게 되면 미스터 스콧이 짐에 대해 갖는 수치심은 사라질 것이고, 자네의 행동은 오히려 둘의 마음을 통하게 하는데 기여한 것이 될 테니. 물론 마음대로 마인드멜드를 했다는 점 자체는 여전히 문제가 되지만, 자네가 짐과 관련한 기억들을 전혀 읽지 못했다는 사실 때문에 미스터 스콧에게 어느 정도 마음의 여유가 생기겠지. 그의 성격상 시간이 지나면 자네를 용서할거야. 아마 자네 생각보다 빨리.”

“그렇다면 짐이 그를 거부하면 어떻게 됩니까?” 젊은 스팍이 물었다.

“짐이 그의 마음을 받아들이지 않으면 결국 전 최악의 결과를 면하지 못할 것 같습니다만,”

“분명 안 좋은 결과가 나타나겠지. 하지만 그런 경우까지 가정할 필요는 없을걸세. 짐은 그를 받아들일테니까.”

“어째서 확신하십니까? 그것 역시 당신이 알고 있는 미래의 일부입니까? 당신의 세계에서도 비슷한 일이 있었습니까?”

프라임 스팍은 고개를 저었다.

“미스터 스팍, 내가 알고 있는 ‘개인의’ 미래는 여기서는 쓸모가 없다고 하지 않았나. 유의미한 것은 오직 거시적인 관점에서 보는 미래뿐일세. 이미 이 곳의 사소한 것들이 내가 알던 과거와는 달라. 단적인 예를 들자면, 내가 알던 미스터 스콧과 짐은 그저 좋은 상관과 부하일 뿐이었어. 두 사람 사이에 신뢰와 우정 이상의 감정은 없었네. 조금이라도 있었다면 내가 알아차렸을 걸세. 둘 다 감정을 감추는데 능한 사람들이 아니었으니 말이야.”

그는 멀뚱히 자신을 보고 있는 젊은 스팍의 어깨를 두드렸다.

“나는 자네가 말해준 짐의 태도를 듣고 짐작을 한 것 뿐이야. 그는 마인드멜드 이후에도 미스터 스콧이 깨어나기를 간절히 바랐으며 불쾌한 기색은 전혀 보이지 않았다고 했지. 때때로 심각해졌고, 업무는 죄다 미뤄둔 채로 공상에 잠기곤 했고, 병원에서 쫓겨난 이후로는 다시 그곳으로 들어갈 방법을 찾기 위해 자네에게 의논을 해왔다고 했어. 이건 누군가의 마음을 거부하려는 사람의 태도가 아니지. 사족을 덧붙이자면, 내가 보기에 이곳의 짐은 자기를 강렬하게 사랑하는 사람을 혐오할 인물 같지는 않았네. 외려 상대의 감정에 휘말릴 젊은이처럼 보였지.”

젊은 스팍은 침묵했다. 프라임 스팍이 말한 내용의 타당성에 대해 생각해 보는 것 같았다. 그들이 대화를 나누는 사이 스크린을 메우던 ‘delay’라는 글자는 사라지고, 스테이션에서 근무하는 직원들의 발길은 바빠지기 시작했다. 지상으로 내려오는 셔틀이 하나 둘 하늘에서 모습을 드러냈다.

“이해가 가나?” 프라임 스팍이 물었다.

“일부는 이해가 가고, 일부는 그렇지 않습니다. 모두 이해하기 위해선 시간이 걸릴 것 같습니다.”

“감정이 불러일으키는 행동이란 이해하기 어려운 것이지.”

프라임 스팍이 고개를 끄덕였다.

“사실 의외라는 생각도 듭니다.” 젊은 스팍이 말했다. “두 사람은 상성이 안 맞는 것처럼 보일때가 그렇지 않을 때보다 훨씬 많았기　때문에.”

“자네도 더 살아보면 알겠지만, 세상에 예상대로 돌아가는 일은 거의 없네. 특히 사람과 사람 사이의 일이라면. 나한테는 이곳의 모든 게 의외일세. 놀랄만한 거리를 하나하나 짚을 수가 없을 지경이지.” 프라임 스팍은 그들 곁으로 다가온 무인 카트에 짐을 집어넣었다. 짐이라고 해봐야 책이 대여섯 권 들어있는 손가방 하나뿐이었다.

“엔터프라이즈호의 동료들 중 내 곁에 가장 오래 남아있었던 사람은 미스 우후라였어. 그녀는 지구인으로서 꽤 긴 세월을 살았네. 나는 그녀가 아름답고 총명하며, 누구보다 용기 있는 여자라는 사실을 잘 알고 있었어. 그녀의 미덕은 세상을 떠나는 순간까지 변하지 않는 빛을 발했네. 그러나 사랑은 별개의 문제야. 나는 살면서 단 한 순간도 그녀를 연인으로 본 적이 없네. 그녀 역시 나를 반려로 보지 않았고. 어떻게 생각해도 우리는 그저 사이가 돈독한 친구였을 뿐이지. 그래서 자네의 T'hy'la가 미스 우후라라는 사실은 내게는 매우 신기한 이야기일 따름이야. 이곳이 내가 있던 세계와는 다르게 흘러간다는 사실을 확신하게 만드는 근거 중 하나이기도 하고.”

젊은 스팍은 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 프라임 스팍은 무슨 말을 해야 하는지 고민하느라 잠깐 말이 없어진 청년을 온화한 눈길로 보다가, 문득 어떤 사실을 떠올렸다. 그는 다시 입을 열었다.

“이 이야기는 자네에게 말한 적이 없는 것 같군. 미스 우후라는 비교적 늦은 나이에 반려와 결합하여 많은 자식과 손주, 증손주들을 보았어. 그녀의 자손들 중엔 통번역학이나 과학을 선호하는 이들이 많았지. 우후라의 이름과 혈통을 이어받은 위대한 학자들이 적지 않았네. 나는 그녀의 고손자 몇 명과 인연이 닿아 그들과 학문적인 교류를 하고 지냈어. 그들 중 한명은 외계 언어 20개를 유창하게 구사할 줄 아는, 천문학과 에너지 공학에 심취한 학생이었네. 그의 이름이 무엇이었는지 짐작하겠나?”

그 때 크랭크가 움직이는 큰 소리와 함께 셔틀이 도착했다. 프라임 스팍은 말을 멈추고, 셔틀 승선 플랫폼으로 몰려가는 탑승객들의 대열에 합류했다. 그 뒤를 젊은 스팍이 따랐다. 스테이션 직원들이 명단을 들고 와서 탑승객들의 이름을 확인했다. 그들은 이번 셔틀의 출발 시간과 다음 셔틀의 착륙 시간 사이의 간격을 조정하기 위해 승객들에게 빠른 탑승을 재촉했다. 프라임 스팍은 바로 셔틀로 들어가야 했다.

그는 통과 절차를 마친 다음 젊은 스팍을 돌아보았다.

“위대한 고조부의 이름을 따서, 몽고메리 크리스토퍼 스콧 - 우후라였다네. 나는 그를 몬티라고 불렀지. 몽고메리 스콧과 니요타 우후라의 직계 자손 중에서 제일 엉뚱하면서도 천재적인 사내였어.”

안내방송이 들려왔다.

‘마더쉽으로 향하는 27호 셔틀이 곧 출발합니다……. 승객 여러분께서는 안전벨트를 착용해 주신 다음, 직원의 안내에 따라 벨트와 좌석의 연결 상태를 확인해주십시오…….’

“미스터 스콧과 미스 우후라가 결혼하기까지는 여러 일들이 있었지. 모쪼록 잘 지내도록 하게. 장수와 번영을.”

그는 손을 들어 보인 다음 탑승구 안쪽으로 사라졌다.

셔틀은 3분후 하늘 위로 올라갔다. 스테이션에는 다음 시간대에 착륙할 셔틀을 기다리는 승객들과, 그들의 짐을 받으러 돌아다니는 카트와, 관제탑과 플랫폼 사이를 뛰어다니는 직원들과, 세상 누구와 맞닥뜨리더라도 어떤 말도 꺼내지 못할 것 같은 표정의 스팍이 남아있었다.

 

 

222

 

너희가 내 괴로움에 함께 참여하였으니 잘하였도다.

**빌립보서 제 2장 14절**

 

 

223

 

**레너드 맥코이와 데이비드 맥코이 사이에 오간 메시지**

 

저번에 주신 조언은 잘 들었습니다. 아직도 북쪽에 계세요? **(McCoy)**

 

 

켄싱턴이다. **(McCoy)**

 

벌써 돌아오셨어요? 오늘 드디어 제가 집에 가요. 부탁인데 엄마한테 집 치울 생각 하지 말라고 해주세요. **(McCoy)**

 

네 엄마가 여행을 시작하자마자 북쪽 바람 맞고 독감에 된통 당하는 바람에 먼저 미국으로 돌아가 버렸고, 나는 엄마랑 같이 집으로 돌아가고 싶었지만, 네 집에 놔두고 떠난 물건이 워낙 많아서 나 혼자 런던으로 다시 올 수밖에 없었다고 설명해 놓은 메시지는 아마도 네 스팸메일통으로 들어갔나 보다. 그러니 그런 배부른 소리를 하지. 집에 얼른 오렴. 널 어디서부터 어떻게 혼내야 네 엄마에게 극찬을 받게 될지 짐작도 가지 않는다.

그러고 보니 친구들이랑 싸우고 헤매던 문제는 어떻게 잘 해결이 되었나 보구나. **(McCoy)**

 

항상 말하지만 저도 아버지를 참 사랑합니다. 아, 문제요. 해결된 거 같네요. 갑자기 지들끼리 알아서 화해한 것 같더라고요. 너무 갑작스럽게 일이 끝나서 뭔가 좀 찜찜하단 생각이 드는데, 제발 이 느낌이 착각이길 바랍니다. 아무튼 6시에 돌아갈게요. **(McCoy)**

 

 

224

 

**리처드 칼 민첸의 기사, <익스퍼디션> 22xx년 8월호, 16쪽에서 인용**

**: [ 원정대의 와해 ]**

 

사실상 아만다 지연(Amanda lag)은 엄청난 결점을 떠안은 채 출시된 최신 전자기기 같은 단어다. 세상에 나오자마자 한물간 것으로 몰락하였으며, 사람들에게 최악의 본보기로 유명해졌고, 유명세와는 별개로 그것의 제작자들에게 경제적 가치는 하나도 안겨주지 않았기 때문이다. 현 상황에서 제작자들이 안고 갈 수 있는 가치란 오로지 불명예뿐이다.

현재 아만다 지연이 제일 자주 언급되는 장소는 법원이다. 올손 - 라인데커팀 명단에서 자신의 이름을 내리기 위해 정식으로 법원에 소장을 제기한 전(前) 연구팀원들이 14명에 달한다. 또한 명예훼손 혐의로 현 뉴벌칸 자문 위원인 애슐리 데일 박사를 고소했거나 고소할 예정인 사람들은 7명으로 늘어났다. 법정 투쟁의 정점에는 연구팀을 이끌었던 올손 박사와 라인데커 박사가 나란히 서있는데, 34명의 연구팀원이 두 사람을 고소하였고 아만다 그레이슨의 유족과 뉴벌칸 위원회 역시 이들에게 소송을 제기하였기 때문이다. 유족과 위원회가 제기한 소송은 이전의 학명 변경 가처분 신청과는 별개의 것으로, 올손 박사와 라인데커 박사를 직접 겨냥한 선전포고나 다름없다. 한편으로는 올손 박사와 라인데커 박사가 머지않아 쌍방 소송을 진행하게 되리라는 믿을만한 제보가 본지에 닿았는데, 이것이 어김없는 사실이라면 현재 산재하는 모든 전쟁터에서 승리의 영광을 차지하게 될 사람은 변호사 밖에 없다는 결론이 나온다.

 

 

225

 

**< 매거진 피타> 기자 필립 닐먼이 기록한 인터뷰 전문 : 22xx년 8월 23일 오후 1시 2분 [그리니치시(時) 기준]**

**캐롤 마커스 대위와의 대화, 3쪽 인용**

 

Q: 스콧 소령이 현재 진행되는 아만다 지연 관련 분쟁에 관해 어떻게 생각하는지 들은 바가 있는지?

A: 바깥에서 무슨 일이 일어나든 전혀 신경 쓰지 않는 것처럼 보인다. 본인이 해야 할 일만 하기도 바쁘다고 생각하는 것 같다.

 

 

226

 

본즈는 스코티가 병원에 입원해 있는 동안 그의 살을 찌우기 위해 가능한 모든 방법을 동원해봤지만, 성과는 6파운드를 찌우는데서 그쳤다. 6파운드가 적은 수치는 아니다. 일단 날개가 박살난 비행기처럼 추락하기만 했던 체중 그래프를 퇴원 직전에 양의 방향으로 끌어올렸으니 본즈의 노력에는 나름대로 의의가 있었다. 다만 스코티가 늘려야할 체중이 아직도 18파운드는 남아있다는 점이 문제였다. 스코티는 집으로 돌아가자마자 예전의 불규칙적인 생활패턴으로 돌아갈테고, 그렇게 되면 체중 증가는커녕 현상 유지도 기대하기 힘들다.

본즈에게서 그 말을 들은 커크는 자기가 퇴원 후 스코티의 건강을 책임지겠다고 말했다. 본즈가 제안을 거절할 이유가 없었다. 단지 화해한지 얼마 되지 않은 두 사람이 서로 잘 협력할 수 있을까, 그것만 걱정했을 따름이다. 정작 정말로 걱정해야할 거리는 그게 아니라는 사실은 한참 후에야 알려졌다. 스코티가 병원에서 나오자마자 커크에게 납치당하는 꼴을 볼 때만 해도, 본즈는 커크에게 고마워하는 마음을 조금이나마 갖고 있었다.

뭔가 이상한 점을 느끼기 시작한 것은 퇴원 다음 날 허리가 삔 스코티가 그에게 전화로 SOS 요청을 해왔을 때였다. 본즈가 스코티의 집에 가봤더니 난처한 얼굴을 한 커크가 그를 맞았다. 본즈는 있는 대로 툴툴거리면서도 세심하게 스코티를 돌봐주고 떠났다.

대략 이런 일이 여섯 번쯤 반복된 뒤에야 본즈는 진실을 알아차릴 수 있었는데, 그 때는 이미 본즈를 제외한 거의 모든 선원들이 경악의 폭풍에 속수무책으로 휩쓸리다가 겨우 정신적 안정을 찾아 충격 밖으로 기어나오기 시작한 시점이었다. 따라서 본즈가 발광할 즈음엔 그에게 동조하는 사람이 많이 없었다. ‘둘 다 죽여 버릴 거야! 둘 다!’ 지나가던 술루가 우연히 그 모습을 보고 이제까지 발견된 적이 없는 동물을 처음 목격한 듯한 표정을 지었을 뿐이다.

 

227

 

만나자마자 체콥이 투포환처럼 날아와 안기는 통에 스코티는 그대로 뒤로 자빠졌다. 체콥 역시 같이 넘어졌다. 체콥과 충돌하는 순간 받게 된 충격과, 체콥의 무게까지 안은 채 넘어지면서 바닥에 부딪혀서 받은 충격 때문에 그는 기껏 치료한 허리로부터 올라오는 삐그덕 하는 소리를 들어야 했다.

“맨날 말하는 거지만, 너 미쳤니?”

스코티가 바닥에 누운채 중얼거렸다.

“영원히 못 뵐 줄 알았단 말이에요!!”

체콥이 품에서 떠날 생각을 하지 않고 칭얼거렸다.

“몇 달만에 보는 건지 아세요? 병원 갈 때마다 퇴짜 맞은거 아시냐구요.”

“니가 이렇게 날 뜨겁게 사랑하는 줄은 몰랐는데.”

스코티는 품에 안긴 애의 나이가 자기 나이의 반절밖에 안 된다는 사실을 새삼 상기하면서 그를 밀어냈다. 꼬마는 지나치게 오랫동안 겁을 먹었다. 겁을 준 사람은 괴팍한 아저씨였다.

“돌아가시는 줄 알았어요.” 체콥의 목소리에서 긴장이 풀려나갔다.

체콥이 스코티를 보고 싶어 했던 이유의 90%는 그를 몇 달 간 집요하게 찔러온 불안감 때문이었지만, 나머지 10%는 90%와는 성격이 약간 달랐다. 끝내 컨스털레이션 호에서 작성된 기관실장의 훈련 기록을 발견하지 못한 탓에, 체콥과 동료들은 약간의 기억과 엄청나게 많은 상상을 퀼트처럼 기워서 기록의 공백을 메울 수밖에 없었다. 그렇게 작성한 기록을 넘겨받은 스타플리트는, 어째서 함선이 귀항 중에는 멀쩡했는데 반해 유로타스로 향할 적에는 고장 난 시트로엥처럼 공회전과 급발진, 급정지 및 과속을 남발한 것인지 커크 함장에게 따져 물었다. 사유서를 책 한 권 분량으로 쓰게 된 커크는 스팍에게 기록이 왜 그따위였는지 이유를 물었고, 스팍은 체콥에게 연락을 했고, 체콥은 집에서 얌전히 무릎을 꿇은 채로 스팍과 세 시간 동안 통화를 하느라 피가 말라버렸다.

“기록? 당연히 못 찾았겠지. 아예 없었으니까.”

체콥이 순간적으로 휘청거렸다.

“나도 처음 사흘은 컨닝페이퍼 만들듯이 빽빽하게 기록했다고. 나흘째에 컴퓨터가 잠깐 맛이 가서 데이터를 공중으로 날려버리는 바람에 다 집어치웠지만.”

“진작 말씀해주셨어야죠.”

“아, 이렇게 말할걸 그랬나? 안녕, 꼬맹아. 생각해봤더니 내가 며칠 전에 함장을 엿먹이려고 기관실 기록을 싹 포맷했던게 기억나는데, 아무래도 엿 먹게 될 사람은 함장이 아니라 너인 거 같으니 일단 미안하다고 말을 해둘게. 알파 센타우리를 지날 때 워프 9으로 항해했던거 같은데 필요하면 참고해둬. 기록 찾느라 내 컴퓨터 뒤지는 그 따위 헛수고는 하지 말고. 내 개인 컴퓨터는 훈련하고는 아무 관계도 없거니와 니가 이해할 수가 없는 자료만 산더미처럼 넣어둔 물건이니까. 그리고 내 뼈가 좀 으스러지고 심장에 구멍이 몇 개 뚫린 거 같은 느낌이 드는데 아무나 좀 불러봐.”

“내 말은, ‘빨리’ 말씀해주셨어야 했다고요. 전 데이터 복구 같은 건 잠 자면서도 해요. 데이터 날아갔다는 걸 아시자마자 바로 저한테 연락 넣으셨으면 좋았잖아요.”

“나라고 복구 안 해봤겠냐? 내가 안 되면 너도 안 돼.”

“염산에 녹인 하드에 들어있는 자료 복원시켜본 적 있으세요? 인트라넷에서 40년전에 삭제된 자료 찾아오는 거는요? 전 열 다섯 살 때 둘 다 해봤거든요. 최소한 미스터 스콧의 데이터를 찾아오는게 그것들보단 쉬웠겠죠.”

“몰라봬서 참으로 미안하구만.” 스코티가 무미건조하게 말했다.

“왜 도와달라고 안 하셨어요?”

체콥의 말에 스코티는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다.

“글쎄.”

그는 속으로 여러 가지를 생각했다. 체콥이 ‘왜 내게 도와달라고 하지 않았느냐’고 말할땐 그가 생색을 내기 위해서가 아니라 정말 이유를 알고 싶어서 질문을 할 따름이라는 사실을 스코티는 알고 있었다.

“내가 그 말을 아무렇지도 않게 할 수 있는 인간이었더라면 좋았을 텐데. 지금보다는.”

 

 

228

 

**스타플리트 B-1동 관리인 버니 램버트와 테렌스 퀸 사이에 오간 메시지**

물어볼게 있는데, 지금 자나? **(Lambert)**

아까까진 자고 있었지. 뭔데. **(Queen)**

요즘 뉴스에 나오는 그 사람 말인데, 예전에 여기서 먹고 자고 살던 그 사람 맞아? **(Lambert)**

누구 말하는 거야? **(Queen)** **  
**

스콧. 몇 달 전에 23번 랩에서 죽치고 있었잖아. **(Lambert)**

이 동네에 스콧이 한 둘인 줄 알아. A동의 찰리도 성은 스콧이야. **(Queen)** **  
**

아 왜, 우리가 나가라고 해도 말 씹던 스코티쉬 기억 안나냐는 말이야. 나중에 우리가 청소한다 뭐다 하면서 억지로 쫓아냈잖아. **(Lambert)**

어. 알아, 알아. 랩에 온갖 쓰레기는 다 모아놔서 매번 골치 아프게 만들던 그 놈. 엔터프라이즈호 소속이었을걸. ****(Queen)****

****

그럼 그 스콧이 그 스콧 맞나 보군. 뉴스 화면에선 거지꼴로 안 나오길래 헷갈렸지. 그 사람이 새 트랜스포트 기술을 발명했대. **(Lambert)**

뭐? 다른 사람 아니야? **(Queen)** **  
**

우리가 동시에 그 사람 얼굴을 잘못 기억하고 있지 않는 이상, 동일 인물 맞을걸. 인트라넷으로 확인해보든가. **(Lambert)**

헐. **(Queen)**

맞지. **(Lambert)**

뭐야, 말도 안 돼. 나 이 사람 며칠 전에 직접 봤는데? **(Queen)**

어디서? **(Lambert)**

이 근처에서. 제복 입고 돌아다니던데. 윗사람들하고 얘기하는 것 같았어. **(Queen)**

보기보다 거물이었나봐. 전혀 몰랐네. **(Lambert)**

흠. **(Queen)**

오늘 당직 아니지? **(Lambert)**

내일이 당직이야. **(Queen)**

9시에 요 앞에 ‘터키 핏트’에서 보지. 첫 잔은 내가 살게. **(Lambert)**

콜. **(Queen)**

 

 

229

 

스코티의 퇴원 사실을 숨기려는 커크와 본즈의 노력은 아무 효과가 없었다. 기자들은 캐롤을 스토킹 할 때 발휘했던 집착에 다시 불을 질러가며 스코티의 집 앞에 장사진을 친 다음 그의 퇴원날짜만을 기다렸다. 커크는 스코티를 자기 숙소로 데려가고자 했다. 그러나 스코티는 거절했다. 그는 커크의 집에서 커크와 단 둘이 있는 상황이 어쩐지 무섭다는 말을 하는 대신, 필요한 물건은 집에 모조리 있으니 돌아가지 않을 수가 없다는 이유를 댔다. 이 또한 완전히 거짓말은 아니었고 커크는 믿어주었다.

커크는 스코티를 위해 선수를 쳤다. 체콥에게 부탁해 인트라넷에 약간 잘못된 정보를 흘렸다. 스콧이 예전에 살던 집에서 나온지 한참 됐으며, 곧 웨일스에 있는 한 아파트에 들어갈 예정이라는 소문을 주워들은 기자들은 한 시간만에 카메라와 마이크를 거두어 죽음의 도시 런던을 떠났다. 일부러 카디프 시내를 이틀 정도 돌아다니며 사람들의 눈에 띈 킨저 덕분에 소문에는 한동안 신빙성이 더해졌다.

커크는 스코티의 방을 보고도 별로 놀라지 않았다. “생각했던거랑 똑같네.”

스코티는 ‘댁이 생각하는 나는 대체 어떤 놈이냐’라고 묻고 싶었지만 참았다. 휑한 방보다는 아수라장이 나았다. 사방에 널린 잡동사니와 쓰레기들은 방 주인의 공허한 마음을 잘 보이지 않도록 묻어주는 역할을 했다. 빈 공간을 채워줬다.

그리고 커크는 스코티를 쓰러뜨릴 수 있는 공간만 확보되면 아무래도 좋다는 입장이었다.

“너 내가 그날 죽을 뻔 했다는거 모를거야.”

“뭐가요?!” 스코티는 느닷없이 옷 속으로 파고드는 손길 때문에 소스라치게 놀랐다. 커크는 눈 깜짝할 새에 그를 소파 위에 엎어놓았다.

“밤에. 내가 널 덮치지 않으려고 죽도록 노력했을 때.” 그가 거침없이 옷을 벗겨내면서 속삭였다.

“죽기 직전까지 아껴 써야 될 인내심을 그 날 밤에 홀랑 다 써먹었거든. 그래도 간당간당했어.”

“Bloody……!”

손가락들이 속옷 아래 맨살을 꽉 쥐었다. 스코티의 입에서 욕과 한숨이 동시에 새어나왔다. 커크가 말했다.

“말인즉슨 지금은 네가 죽을 수도 있단 얘기야.”

결론적으로 스코티가 커크의 집 대신 자기 집에 머무르기로 한 결정은 상당히 쓸모가 없었던 셈이다.

 

 

230

 

스코틀랜드의 구름은 미국 중서부 출신인 커크에게는 친근하지 않았다. 하늘에서 거대한 연기 기둥들이 몸을 불리며 꿈틀거리는 것처럼 보였다. 이따금 구름에 구멍이 뚫릴 때마다 햇살이 망설이면서 그 사이로 머리를 내밀었다가, 이내　구름 위로 다시 쫓겨났다. 거인의 숨결 같은 바람이 불었고, 잿빛 바다가 먼 곳에서 포말을 일으키며 해변으로 달려갔다. 고흐가 이렇게 우울하고 거센 악의가 소용돌이치는 곳에서 무슨 그림을 그리겠느냐면서 고개를 젓게 할만한 장소였다. 커크는 이 곳 풍경에 어쩐지 환대받지 못하는 느낌을 받았다.

그가 그 생각을 이야기 했더니 뭘 그런걸 신경쓰냐는듯한 스코티의 대답이 돌아왔다.

“여기선 누구나 환영 못 받아요. 모두가 불청객이지.”

“그래보여.” 커크가 고개를 끄덕였다. “그리고 이런데다 성을 짓는 인간은 애초부터 손님을 초청해서 같이 놀고 싶어 하는 타입이 아닐거야. 확실해.”

그들은 던노타 캐슬로부터 낮은 땅으로 이어지는 가파른 언덕을 걸어 내려가고 있었다. 스코티가 커크의 눈치를 보며 물었다.

“성이랍시고 더럽게 황량하죠?”

“음. 세상하고 동떨어져 있는 느낌이지. 마치 유령처럼…….”

커크는 다음 말을 생각해보느라 일시적으로 침묵에 잠겼다. 스코티는 발 끝에 시선을 두고 초조한 걸음을 옮겼다. 해변으로부터 퍼져오는 험악한 파도 소리가 들렸다.

“… 그래서 완전 맘에 드는데.”

커크의 표정은 진지했다.

“공포 영화 세트 같잖아.”

스코티는 무언가를 떨쳐내려는 듯 머리를 휘휘 저었다. 그의 걸음이 느려졌다.

“옛날에는 농땡이 치러 여기 자주 왔었어요.”

“옛날이라면, 언제?” 커크가 물었다.

“고등학교 때? 별로 성실한 학생은 아니었지. 할아버지 차 끌고 와서 한참 이 부근에 앉아있다가 집으로 돌아갔던게 기억이 나네요.”

“애기가 어른 흉내 내다가 간거네. 이상한 아저씨나 아줌마가 쫓아오진 않았고?”

스코티는 커크의 말을 무시하고 해변으로 이어지는 길을 돌아보았다. 해변에선 사람 너덧 명이 산책 중이었는데, 그 중엔 개를 끌고 온 사람도 있었고 지팡이를 짚은 노인도 있었다. 다들 급한 일이라고는 겪어 본적도 없고 앞으로도 겪을 일이 없다는 듯 느릿느릿 돌과 모래가 가득한 해변을 걸었다.

“여기서 잠깐 기다려요. 가서 돌 좀 몇 개 주워 올테니까.”

“뭘 한다고?” 커크가 인상을 찡그렸다.

“돌멩이 채집 좀 하겠다고요. 우리집 굴껍데기가 돌을 수집하는 이상야릇한 취미가 있거든. 최근에 그놈한테 내가 해놓은 짓이 있으니 나도 그 취미에 기여해줄 수밖에. 귀찮아 죽겠지만.”

스코티는 해변으로 난 길을 향해 타박타박 걸어갔다. 커크는 그의 뒤를 따라나설까 고민했다. 그러나 스코티가 갑자기 뒤를 돌아보며 ‘한 발짝도 거기서 떨어질 생각 마라, 이 산만한 자식아’ 라는 뜻을 단호한 손짓으로 전하자 자리에 묵묵히 서있을 수밖에 없게 되었다. 스코티는 더없이 개인적이고 사소한 일을 하러가는 순간에는 커크와 동행하지 않았다. 데려가면 정신만 사나워진다는 이유 때문이었다.

할 일이 없어진 커크는 즉흥적으로 곡조를 지어 휘파람으로 불렀다.

“날씨 참 안 좋네요.”

등 뒤에서 웬 목소리가 날아왔다.

커크는 휘파람을 뚝 끊고 고개를 돌렸다. 마른 체격에 콧수염을 기른 유약한 인상의 남자가 안타깝다는 표정으로 커크를 바라보며 서있는 것이 눈에 들어왔다. 커크로서는 생전 처음 보는 사내였다. 무슨 일이 있어도 스타플리트에 들어올수 없을 것 같은 남자를 세상에서 딱 열 명만 골라야 한다면 아마 그 남자를 세 번째나 네 번째로 고르게 될 것 같았다.

“뭐…….” 커크는 턱을 긁었다.

“그쪽도 혹시 일행을 기다리느라 여기 있는 건가요?”

남자가 물었다.

“예, 여기 버려져있죠.” 커크가 어색하게 대꾸했다.

“그렇다면 우린 같은 입장인거네요. 반가워요.”

남자는 유약한 얼굴 위에 유약한 미소를 띄웠다. 한 대 치고 싶게 만드는 그런 유약하고 느끼한 분위기가 남자를 감싸고 있었다.

“이 부근을 한 시간째 배회하고 있어요. 여자친구가 아직도 산책을 안 끝냈거든요. 내가 바람에 닳아버리기 전에는 꼭 산책이 끝났으면 하는데. 이건 너무 과한 소망인가?”

“여자친구를 따라가서 같이 산책하면 되잖아요.”

커크의 말에 남자가 고개를 아주 서서히 갸웃거렸다. “그 쪽을 일행이 버리고 간 이유랑, 여자친구가 저를 버리고 간 이유가 비슷하지 않을까 싶은데요.”

“내 짝은 돌멩이 줍겠다고 잠깐 사라진 것뿐이거든요.” 커크가 변명하듯 말했다. “그쪽 여친도 돌 줏으러 갔어요?”

“돌이라니, 그건 예상 못했네요. 제 여자친구가 돌을 줍는지는 모르겠고, 일단은 개를 산책시키느라 시간을 허비하고 있지요. 저기 해변가에서 달리고 있는 여자 보이세요? 저 여자가 여자친구예요. 저기서 한 시간을 저러고 있어요.”

남자가 손으로 가리킨 곳을 향해 고개를 돌리자, 어떤 여자가 목줄을 맨 개와 함께 달리고 있는 광경이 보였다. 너무 멀리 있어서 여자의 얼굴은 보이지 않았다. 그러나 그녀가 목줄을 붙잡은 채 꽤 다급하게 달리고 있다는 사실은 알 수가 있었다. 개는 지친 기색 없이 해변을 가로지르는 반면에, 개주인은 애저녁에 지친 상태에서 개에게 끌려다니는 듯 보였다.

“로베르타는 자기가 개를 산책시킨다고 생각을 하겠지만, 실상은 개가 저 애를 몇 킬로미터씩 휘두르고 다니는 거죠. 산책 한번 끝내면 풀마라톤을 뛴 사람처럼 지쳐버려요. 그렇다고 해서 저 놈을 산책시키지 않을 수도 없는 노릇이죠. 그랬다간 남아도는 힘을 죄다 집안에 투자할 테니까. 아마겟돈이 펼쳐지겠죠.”

“여친 안 도와줘요?” 커크가 해변을 엄지로 가리켜 보이며 말했다. “벌써 몇 번 넘어진 것 같은데.”

“저번 주엔 내가 저러고 있었어요. 이번 주 산책 담당은 로베르타… 아니, 여자친구죠. 자기가 맡은 일에 내가 간섭하는 걸 굉장히 싫어하는 여자라 이번주는 손 놓고 구경만 해야해요. 어차피 지금은 도움을 줄 체력도 없지만.”

남자가 쓸쓸하게 해변을 보았다.

“나라면 달리기엔 최악인 해변을 일부러 골라서 달리진 않을텐데. 개도 문제가 많지만 저 애도 상당히 문제가 많아요. 이래저래 특이한 여자라니까.”

커크는 자신이 왜 이 남자의 말(그것도 여자친구 험담)을 들어줘야 하는 상황에 처했는지 알 수가 없었다. 그는 자신도 이야기가 가능한 방향으로 화제를 돌리려고 애를 써봤지만, 마땅한 주제가 떠오르지 않았다. 남자는 커크가 듣든 말든 개의치 않고 말을 혼자서 이어나갔다.

“같이 있다 보면 정말이지 말도 안 되는 고난에 휘말릴 때가 한 두 번이 아니에요. 개 문제는 약과죠. 기상천외한 일들이 하도 많이 일어나서 정신이 없어요. 제가 제 정신을 놓고 살기 시작한 게 대체 몇 년 전인지 모르겠네요. 진지하게 조언하는데, 체스나 카드 게임을 업으로 하는 사람하고는 웬만하면 만나지 마요. 특히 프로 체스 기사라는 사람들은 백 명 중 아흔 아홉이 또라이예요. 체스챔피언 쯤 되면, 사람이라기보다는 차라리 미친 짓의 총체라고 보는 게 맞아요. 아, 이제 끝났나보네.”

해변의 여자는 무언가 결심한 듯 자리에 멈춰 섰다. 그리고 목줄을 끌어당겨 개를 훌쩍 품에 안아 올린 다음, 커크와 남자가 있는 방향으로 천천히 걸어오기 시작했다. 천천히 걸어올 수밖에 없는 이유가 있었다. 여전히 정력을 다 소진하지 못한 개가 여자의 품에서 발광을 하고 있어서 여자가 앞을 보고 걷기가 힘들었기 때문이다. 남자는 익숙하다는 눈으로 그 꼴을 보더니, 다시 입을 열었다.

“쟤는 스무 살까지 탈 없이 발레를 전공했는데, 스물 한 살 때 느닷없이 신의 계시를 들었다면서 날뛰더니 3차원 체스로 인생 노선을 돌렸어요. 아마 신이 도와주기는 하나봐요. 6년만에 세계 1위에 올랐거든요. 그 6년 동안 별일이 다 있었죠. 상대 기사가 게임 시작하기도 전에 벼락을 맞아서 죽어버리질 않나, 동물원에서 탈출한 코끼리가 갑자기 대회장으로 뛰어 들어와서 지고 있던 판을 부수질 않나…. 제일 불가사의한건 저 개죠. 어느 날 여자친구가 대청소를 하려고 지하 창고 문을 열었는데 녀석이 그 안에서 짖어대면서 펄펄 날뛰고 있더래요. 1년 동안 잠겨있던 창고였고, 동물이 드나들만한 틈은 어디에도 없었는데. 그때부터 그녀가 녀석한테 이름을 붙여주고 같이 살고 있죠.

말한 김에 조언 하나 더 할게요. 개를 키우는 건 좋은데 비글은 키우지 마요. 당신이 왕의 사냥터를 갖고 있다고 해도 안돼요. 비글이란 생물은 눈에 보이는 오만 군데를 쑥밭으로 만들어놓는 능력을 가졌죠. 저놈은 비글 치고도 굉장히 광기 어린 비글 같아서 모든 비글을 대표할만한 표본은 안 되는 것 같지만. 어쨌든. 만나서 반가웠습니다.”

남자는 여자친구를 데리러 갔는지, 차에 시동을 걸러 갔는지는 분명하지 않았지만, 아무튼 어디론가 총총히 떠나버렸다. 남자와 헤어진 커크가 멍하니 해변을 보고 있던 그 때, 스코티가 길을 걸어 올라오면서 커크를 불렀다.

“짐!”

“스코티!” 커크는 즉시 달려가서 스코티를 껴안았다. “빨리 와줘서 진짜 너무 고마워!”

“뭔 일 있었어요?” 스코티가 당황해서 커크의 품 안에서 바둥거렸다.

“혼자 있으려니까 웬 미친 놈이 따라붙잖아. 무서웠다구. 빨리 집으로 가자.”

“여기가 미친 놈한테 어울리는 곳이긴 하죠. 나름 스타일을 따지는 미친놈인가보네.”

스코티가 멍청하게 중얼거렸다. 커크는 장난삼아 그를 안은 팔을 풀지 않았다. 참다 못한 스코티가 놔달라고 짜증을 내면서 주먹으로 옆구리를 칠 때까지 그러고 있었다.

 

 

231

 

친구는 자리에 없었다. 헨돌프는 고개를 저었다.

친구의 개인 패널만이 전원이 꺼지지 않은 채로 헨돌프를 반가이 맞았다. 헨돌프는 고개를 다시 한번 저었다.

패널 위에 떠올라 있는 메시지는 간결했다.

 

[ 널 죽이러 간다 **(Uhura)** ]

 

헨돌프가 고개를 두 번 저었다.‘쯧쯧.’

우후라, 헨돌프, 듀크 이 세 사람은 4년지기였다. 혈관을 터뜨리고 뉴런을 쥐어짜는 시험기간을 몇 번이고 함께 넘기고, 수 백편의 에세이에 같이 짓눌려 죽어가면서 세 사람의 우정은 돈독해질 수 밖에 없었다. 그들은 아카데미의 시험 폭탄을 이겨낸 전우였다. 서로 어지간한 잘못은 쉽게 용서하고 용서 받을 수 있는 사이가 되었다. 서로 장점을 잘 알고 있는 만큼 단점도 잘 파악하고 있었지만, 그 단점이 그들의 결속력을 약화시키는 요소가 될 수는 없었다.

보통은 그랬다는 이야기다. 하지만 듀크는 선을 넘어버렸다.

우후라는 사람과 사람 사이에는 최소한의 예의가 존재해야 한다고 항상 주장했다. 그 예의를 중요하게 여기지 않아 인간의 존엄성을 버리고 인류의 야만성을 긍정하는 행위 (즉, 고성방가 따위로 민폐를 끼치는 일)처럼 혐오스럽고 비인간적인 일은 일어나서는 안 된다고 말했다. 헨돌프는 가끔 그녀가 예민하단 생각을 했지만, 그녀의 의견을 존중해주었다.

반면 듀크는 생도 시절 스트레스를 이기지 못해 얻게 된 버릇 때문에 졸업 후 여러 번 위기를 겪었다. 헨돌프는 듀크가 롤링스톤스와 메탈리카를 동시에 틀어놓고 시험 공부를 하는 모습을 처음 보았을 때, 작시근 두들겨 패서라도 그의 버릇을 뜯어고쳐 놨어야 했다고 후회했다. 우후라는 듀크에게 ‘네가 무슨 노래를 몇 개나 듣던 상관 안하겠지만, 죽기 싫으면 헤드폰을 사용해라’나 그 비슷한 경고를 400번쯤 전달했다. 우후라는 친구를 위해 인내심의 바닥까지 내려갔던 것이다.

그러나 스피커의 볼륨을 최대한 올려놓은 채 맨 귀로 음악을 감상하는 듀크의 버릇은 발생 빈도만 줄어들었을 뿐, 끝내 없어지지는 않았다. 이건 아마도 정신병적인 문제였다. 엔터프라이즈호로 올라가고 나서도 그의 본성에는 변화가 없었다. 결국 모두의 기억에 남을 바흐 테러 사건 (헨돌프가 이 이름을 붙였다) 이 터지고야 말았다. 우후라는 듀크를 아무도 없는 방으로 끌고 갔다. 그리고 남들이 도저히 그가 한 짓에 대한 불만을 토로할 수가 없을 정도로 그를 철저히 으깨 놓은 다음, 최후의 협박을 통지했다. 당장 그 버릇 뿌리 뽑지 않거든 네 목과 몸이 따로 노는 꼴을 보게 될거다. 목은 연방 재판소에 던져 버릴거야. 헨돌프는 시체는 아니지만 시체하고 다를게 없어진 두카린(또는 듀크)을 질질 끌고 방을 나갔다.

그리고 오늘, 베토벤과 모차르트의 모든 곡이 브릿지를 울렸다. 청력이 지구인보다 뛰어난 몇몇 선원은 그 자리에서 기절해버렸다. 우후라는 자리를 뛰쳐나갔다.

헨돌프는 그 이후의 일을 별로 상상하고 싶지 않았다. 라잔 두카린을 잃는건 어쩔 수가 없다. 옛날부터 그 점은 각오하고 있었다. 그러나 두카린의 운명이 불러오는 공포심 때문에 니요타 우후라를 멀리하고 싶은 생각은 없었다. ‘듀크가 죽을 짓을 했지.’ 헨돌프는 자기 자신을 설득하려고 노력했다. ‘암, 죽을 짓을 한거야.’ 그는 우후라가 알고 있는 모든 무술에 대해 굳이 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다.

이틀 후, 5년 탐사에 참가할 탐사 일지 기록 보조 장교는 라잔 두카린에서 오스왈드 만으로 바뀌었다.

듀크를 다시 만나려면 많은 세월이 흘러야 할 것 같았다. 헨돌프는 듀크가 저승의 입구에서 우퍼스피커를 틀어놓는 모습을 상상하다가, 고개를 저었다. 그 것 말고는 달리 할 수 있는 일이 없었다.

 

 

232  
  
리처드 브레이가 몽고메리 스콧에게 보낸 메시지

안녕하세요, 브레이입니다. 보내주신 메시지는 어제 잘 받아보았습니다.  
무슨 뜻인지 잘 알겠습니다. 일이 지나치게 확대되어 부담을 느끼시는 점, 충분히 이해합니다. 저와 캐롤이 무리해서 일을 벌인 것은 아닐까 걱정하시는 것도 알겠고요. (사실 캐롤도 저도 전혀 무리하지 않았지만요) 그러나 소송 취하를 하기에 지금은 너무 늦었다는 생각이 듭니다. 취하가 바람직한 선택이라고 할 수도 없고 말이죠.  
J 트랜스포트는 스타플리트와 과학계의 전횡을 사람들에게 일깨우기 위한 하나의 상징입니다. J 트랜스포트 사건이 바깥으로 터져 나온 덕에, 당신처럼 억울하게 연구 자료를 빼앗겼던 사람들이 하나 둘 침묵을 깨기 시작했다는 사실을 아실 겁니다. 아만다 지연이라는 이름을 허락한 학계에 대한 재평가도 J 트랜스포트 사건이 있었기 때문에 이루어지게 된 것이지요. 당신은 당당하게 사람들 앞에 나설 필요가 있습니다. 해임할테면 해임해 보라는 식으로 나가세요. 그런 태도가 당신에게 장기적으로 득이 될겁니다. 이제 와서 특허를 포기하고 모든 걸 없던 일로 하면, 남들은 스타플리트의 압박에 당신이 굴했다고 생각할 테고, 특히 당신을 따라 특허나 저작권 소송을 제기했던 사람들은 앞으로의 행보에 많은 영향을 받겠죠. 솔직히 말하면 고소를 피해서 기세가 등등해질 스타플리트가 이후에 당신에게 알맞은 처우를 해줄지도 의문이에요.  
미스터 스콧이 제일 걱정하시는 문제는 해임이라고 하셨죠? 그건 걱정 안하셔도 될 것 같습니다. 재판이 계속해서 진행된다면, 스타플리트는 거액의 배상을 감수하면서도 당신을 붙들어두려고 할거예요. 당신의 두뇌를 놓쳤다간 우주 탐사 기술 발전 속도가 턱도 없이 느려지게 될 것을 이젠 그들도 알았을테고, 한편으론 당신과 스타플리트 간의 앙금이 풀렸다는 인상을 민간에 줘야할테니까요. 지금보다 계급을 올리면 올렸지 당신을 쫓아내지는 못할겁니다. 그들에겐 그럴 능력이 없어요.  
소송 관련 건으로 질문하고 싶으신 점이 있다면 언제든 연락 주시길 바랍니다. 글이 다소 두서가 없어 죄송합니다. 캐롤이 옆에서 제 글을 보면서 비웃고 있는데 저도 할 말이 없네요.

(Bray)

  
233

스코티는 본즈의 아버지가 던지는 시선이 뭘 의미하는지 몰랐다. 본즈도 아버지가 어째서 생전 처음 만난 아들의 친구를 기분 나쁠 정도로 세세하게 훑어보고 있는지 이유를 알지 못했다. 침묵의 2분이 흐르고, 관찰을 끝마친 데이비드 맥코이는 조용히 입을 열었다.

“그래, 결국 네가 말하던 ‘스코티’가 새 며느릿감은 아니었던게지?”

이 말에 잠시 폭동이 일어났다.

“네가 이 친구를 ‘그(he)’라고 칭한 적이 없었잖니. 매번 이름만 말했지.” 맥코이 노인은 귀찮다는 듯이 손을 내저어 본즈와 스코티의 입에서 몰아치던 욕설의 격랑을 겨우 중단시켰다.

“성인지 이름인지 알 수도 없고, 여자 이름으로 쓰이는 ‘스콧’도 분명 없지는 않으니.”

“첫 인상 강렬하게 남겨주셔서 정말 감사합니다.”

스코티가 씩씩거렸다. “평생 못 잊겠네요.”

“미안한 일이오. 저 놈이 며칠 동안은 자네가 죽을지도 모른다고 헛소리만 해대더니, 그 다음 몇 주 동안은 자네와의 사이가 틀어지게 생겼다고 징징거리길래 내가 착각을 좀 했소. 레너드가 불타는 사랑에라도 빠졌나 했지요.”

큰 소리가 터져 나오기 전에 본즈는 스코티의 입을 틀어막았다. 화를 꾹 억누르는 본즈의 낯빛은 색깔이 계속해서 바뀌었는데, 그 모습이 꼭 흥분한 칠면조 같았다.

“아버지, 제발 노망끼 어린 농담 좀 그만하시고 안으로 들어가시면 안 돼요? 아버지가 앞을 막고 계셔서 우리 아까부터 현관에 서 있잖아요.”

 

본즈는 스코티를 아버지와 함께하는 점심 식사에 초대했다. 그는 자신이 아무 생각 없이 마련한 자리에서 극도의 민망함을 느껴야만 했다. 맥코이 노인의 괴팍함은 처음 보는 사람을 대할 때 빛을 발했다. 그는 식사를 시작하고 나서도 ‘며느릿감’을 능가하는 기이한 농담을 연이어 내놓아, 스코티가 밥을 먹다말고 숟갈을 떨어뜨리게 만들었다. 이미 아버지 특유의 소름 끼치는 농담에 진력이 난 본즈는 얼굴을 감싸 쥐고 한숨을 푹푹 내뱉을 따름이었다. 아버지는 몇 주를 집에 코빼기도 내비치지 않은 아들을 쉽게 용서할 마음이 없었다. 우주선에 깔려 반쯤 뭉개진 도시에서 맥코이 노인은 별 다른 재미를 찾지 못했고, 노인의 심심함은 고스란히 레너드와 레너드의 친구에게로 투하되었다.

“아드님이 누구 때문에 입이 걸어졌는지 좀 알 거 같네요, 어르신. 욕이라도 해야 속이 풀렸겠지.”

식사 시간 내내 시달린 스코티가 절레절레 고개를 흔들었다.

“딴 사람도 아니고 니가 나한테 할 말은 아닌 거 같은데.”

본즈가 스코티를 노려보았다. 기분이 좋아진 맥코이 노인은 씨익 웃으며 앞에 놓인 맥주잔을 들었다.

“난 자네와 우리 애가 어째서 친구인지 좀 알 것 같구만.”

 

 

  
234

 

…하여 그들은 터널 끝을 떠도는 희미한 빛의 존재를 믿으며 오랜 시간을 걷고, 마침내 죽음처럼 기나긴 어둠을 빠져나와 태양 아래 대지에 상처투성이 첫 발을 내딛습니다. 이는 학문의 길 끝에 놓인 기적의 제일 첫 번째 단계입니다.

**알베르츠 베르진시 [뉘티메네의 낮]**

 

  
235

노인의 농담은 본즈가 찬장에 숨겨 놓았던 카드를 꺼내올 때까지 계속되었다. 다행히 스코티는 카드로 할 수 있는 게임을 대략 67가지 정도는 알고 있었고, 그 중에서도 세븐 포커에는 상당히 능했다. 능하다는 뜻은 그럴듯하게 패배하는 방법도 안다는 뜻이다. 스코티가 치열한 접전 끝에 아슬아슬하게 게임을 져주는 일을 다섯 번 정도 반복하자, 비로소 데이비드 맥코이의 입이 잠잠해졌다. 스코티는 델타 베가에서 할 일이 없어 킨저를 상대로 카드 게임만 줄창 연습했던 과거가 이런 장소에서 이런 식으로 도움이 된다는 사실에 놀랐다.  
해가 떨어지자 스코티는 집으로 돌아갈 채비를 했다. 노인은 외투를 챙기는 그를 보더니 딱 이 말만 내뱉었다.

“아마 술은 오래 자제해야 할거요. 맥주도 예외는 아니지.”

“예?”

스코티가 어리둥절한 얼굴을 했지만, 노인은 어깨를 으쓱하고는 TV로 시선을 돌렸다.

“네 간 엉망진창인거 얼굴에 다 드러난다는 뜻이야.”

본즈가 급하게 속삭였다.

“아버지한테 까일만한 건수 또 잡히기 전에 얼른 가라.”

 

그는 현관문을 열고 스코티를 대문 밖까지 배웅했다. 배웅할 수 있는 거리라고 해봐야 몇 미터 되지도 않았지만 그는 그 몇 미터를 걸어가는 사이에 스코티에게 물었다.

“괴상한 분이지?”

“괴상한 정도가 아닌데.”

“지독한 분이지. 이번엔 내가 집에 하도 안 들어가서 아버지 독을 키운 측면이 좀 있다만.”

본즈가 말을 맺으며 낮은 신음 소리를 냈다.

“난 아버지에 대한 기억이 하나도 없어서 보편적인 아버지 상이 어떤지 잘 모르긴 하는데, 저분은 보편적인 아버지상 하고 아무 관계가 없다는 것 만큼은 확실히 알겠다. 저 주차 상태 개판인 자전거는 설마 그 분이 타고 오신거냐?”

스코티는 대문 옆에 쓰러져있는 접이식 자전거를 가리켰다. 진창에서 비를 맞아 얼룩덜룩해져 있었는데, 고가로 유명한 자전거 브랜드 네임이 대문짝만하게 프레임에 박혀있지만 않았더라면 완전히 고물로 보였을 것이다. 본즈는 자전거 따위는 언급하기도 귀찮다는 듯 도리질을 했다.

“결혼했을 적에 산거야. 이혼할 때 마누라가 들고 갔는데, 무슨 바람이 불었는지 며칠 전에 기어이 돌려주고 갔어. 귀신이라도 붙었는지.”

“버린 거야, 아님 버릴 준비를 하는 거야?”

“어떻게 처분해야 될 질 몰라서 냅둔 거야. 이혼하기 전에 쓰던 물건이라면 하나같이 짜증나거든. 비주얼이 저 모양이 되긴 했는데 성능은 아직 멀쩡해. 정확히는 멀쩡하다는 생각이 드는 것 뿐이지만. 가져가려면 가져가든가.”

그 말에 스코티는 기억을 되짚어 보았다. 커크가 사이클링을 좋아한다는 얘기를 들은 적이 있던가? 그가 주워온 물건도 쓰나? 이 근처에 자전거를 타고 갈만한데가 있나?

그가 망설이고 있자 본즈가 옆에서 조용히 툴툴거렸다.

“근데 그러면 내가 짐 좋은 일만 시키는 거 아니냐.”

“글쎄? 어차피 짐이 자전거 타는지 어떤지도 모르는데 내가 당장은 못 가져가지.”

스코티는 무심코 그렇게 대꾸했다. 그 말을 들은 본즈의 얼굴에 야릇한 미소가 번져나갔다. 그가 휘파람을 불었다.

“와우, 진짜 서방님께 갖다 바칠 생각이셨어요?”

그제야 자신이 무슨 말을 했는지 깨달은 스코티의 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다.

“이보셔.”

“여기 아주 열녀났네. 아, 이건 아버지 앞에서 말할걸 그랬어. 십년짜리 씹을 거리가 됐을 텐데.”

본즈가 킬킬거리면서 스코티의 등을 쳤다. 시뻘겋게 변하기 시작한 스코티의 귀 끝이 눈에 띄었다. 본즈에겐 다시없을 구경거리였다.

“내가 못 쓰면 그냥 그 놈한테 갖다버릴 생각이었다고!”

스코티의 항의는 조금도 소용이 없었다.

“되도 않는 변명은 관두십쇼, Commander.”

본즈는 눈물이 질금질금 배어나오는 눈가를 손으로 툭툭 찍으면서 계속해서 킥킥거렸다. 그는 적어도 친구들 열 명에게는 내일 당장 자기가 보고 들은 것을 그대로 보고할 준비가 되어 있었다. 짐은 놀려도 별 재미가 없었고 애초에 그의 미꾸라지 같은 성격 때문에 제대로 놀려먹기가 힘들었지만, 스코티는 전혀 달랐다.

“저거 절대 안줘야겠다. 짐 그 자식한테 좋은 일은 내가 미쳤다고 하냐.”

“닥치고 이거나 받아.”

스코티는 본즈의 웃옷 주머니에 무언가를 푹 찔러 넣었다.

여전히 웃음을 거두지 못한 본즈가 주머니에 손을 집어넣었다. “뭔데 이건?” 그리고 손에 집힌 것의 정체를 확인하자마자, 쓴 약을 통째로 입에 집어넣은 사람처럼 인상을 썼다.

“내가 분명 이거 보고 운 사람이 있다고 들었었는데. 안 그래도 오늘 너한테 주려다 원체 대단하신 너네 아버지 때문에 깜박 잊을 뻔 했지.”

스코티의 표정이 의기양양해졌다.

“미친. 인간적으로 이것만 보면 이제 신물이 올라온다.”

본즈는 두 손가락으로 집어든 트윅스를 달랑달랑 흔들어 보이며 계속해서 인상을 썼다.

“하지만 운적은 없거든. 할 말 없어졌다고 해서 생사람 잡아 족치려고 하지 마.”

“그래, 네가 운 적 없는 것도 사실이고 내가 자전거에 아무 관심이 없다는 것도 사실이라고 치자. 사실이 아니라고 주장해봤자 확인시켜줄 인간도 없으니.” 스코티는 어깨를 으쓱거렸다.

“하여간 지독한 놈.”

“칭찬 고마워.” 그는 태연하게 대꾸했다.

 

 

  
236

**< 데일리 마르시아스> 기자 에우헤니아 뻬르닷이 기록한 인터뷰 전문 : 22xx년 10월 25일 오후 5시 22분 [그리니치시(時) 기준] **  
**:르네 펠리사르 소위와의 대화, 23쪽 인용**

**Q. 앞으로 3년 이내에 엔터프라이즈호를 포함한 일부 탐사선에서 J 트랜스포트를 시험적으로 사용하게 되는데, 이에 대한 개인적인 감상을 말해본다면?**

A. 신기하고 영광스럽고, 내가 첫 실험을 직접 목격했다는 사실이 더욱 자랑스러워지겠지만, 한편으로는 J 트랜스포트가 실행되는 순간마다 우리가 행성에서 직면했던 죽음의 위기를 떠올리게 될 것 같다.

 

 

 

  
237

 

특허소송이 이어지는 동안 조나단 아처 제독을 위시한 군 장성 일부가 몽고메리 스콧의 직위 해제를 강력하게 요청하였지만, 알렉산더 마커스에 이어 새로 스타플리트 지도부 전면에 나선 라나지트 구하 제독은 스콧의 직위 보전을 주장하였다. 수뇌부의 여론은 스콧을 협상 테이블에 앉혀 놓는 쪽을 택했다. 따라서 스콧은 계급이나 근무처의 변경 없이 계속해서 스타플리트 소속으로 남았다.  
제임스 커크 대령은 그를 휘하에 두고 보호하는 대신 자신에게 암묵적으로 따를 수 있는 승진상의 불이익을 감수하기로 했다. 스콧을 포함하여 커크를 아는 이들 대부분이 이 사실은 평생 알지 못했는데, 커크는 훗날 불이익을 떠안은 채로도 아주 무난한 속도로 높은 곳까지 올라갔기 때문이다.

 

스콧은 오랜 세월 스타플리트에 남는다. 타인과 그 자신의 예상을 모두 거스르고, 매우 오래 남았다.

 

 

 

  
238

위건의 멸망에 대한 의문은 끝내 스콧이 살아있는 동안에는 풀리지 않았다. 확실한 가능성이 없었기 때문에, 행성은 너무 오래전에 끝장났기 때문에, 그리고 누군가가 문제를 풀길 매우 꺼려했던 탓이다.

 

239

선원들의 불만은 오직 한 가지 뿐이었다. 커크가 어느날 느닷없이 충격적인 사실을 공표한 직후 많은 이들(특히 브릿지에서 근무하는 이들)이 급류 속의 물풀처럼 이리저리 흔들렸지만, 시간이 지나자 충격은 가셨고 커크와 스코티가 서로를 죽일 듯이 노려보았던 과거는 점차 잊혔다. 선원들은 서서히 그들을 둘러싼 현실에 무뎌졌다.

다만 현실의 어떤 측면에는 여전히 무뎌지지 못했다. 계속해서 사람들의 불만을 불러일으킬 수밖에 없는 현실도 존재했다. 

스타플리트가 엔터프라이즈호의 수리를 90% 이상 마치자, 탐사 훈련은 다시 엔터프라이즈호에서 진행되었다. 더 이상 미사일처럼 싸늘한 USS 컨스털레이션호나 그 비슷한 다른 함선으로 갈 필요 없이, 선원들은 익숙한 자리로 돌아갔고 커크도 임시로 배정된 함선이 아닌 자기 함선의 체어에 다시 앉았다. 익숙한 자리로 돌아가지 못한 사람은 한 명 뿐이었다. 스코티는 기관실장이라는 포지션이 무색하게 브릿지에 계속 붙들려 있었다. 킨저가 사실상의 기관실장 대행이었다. 체콥은 제발 함장이 브릿지에서 자신을 쫓아내던지, 무릎에서 스콧을 내려놓든지 최소한 둘 중 하나는 해주길 바랐다. 술루는 후유증 핑계를 대고 일찌감치 메디베이로 내려가 버렸다. 나머지 선원들은 앞만 보고 일하려고 노력했다. (커크를 제외한) 모두의 불만은 아슬아슬하게 한계치 부근에서 찰랑거렸다.  
스팍이 이 이상의 감정적이고 비논리적이며 어이가 없는 행동을 눈감아 주기가 힘들다는 태도로 입을 열었다.

 

“함장님, 이제 기관실에 사람을 내려 보내야 할 시점이 된 것 같습니다만.” 

“오, 그래. 체콥, 레드셔츠 잊지 말고 챙겨가.”

 

체콥은 그 말을 듣자마자 활짝 웃으며 자리에서 뛰쳐나갔고, 브리지에는 다시금 어색하면서도 위험한 침묵이 흘렀다. 커크의 입은 스코티의 입에서 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다. 스코티는 비교적 부끄러움을 아는 인간이었다. 그러나 몇 번의 발악 끝에 커크의 팔을 벗어나는 것이 불가능하다는 사실을 알고 어느 순간부터 암담한 현실을 그대로 받아들이고 있었다.  
무표정을 유지하기 힘들어진 스팍이 우후라에게 지원을 요청하는 눈길을 은근하게 보냈으나, 우후라는 싸늘하기 짝이 없는 얼굴로 그를 외면했다. 그녀는 사랑하는 사람들 사이의 신뢰관계를 논하다 또 다시 불거져 나온 아만다 지연 문제 때문에 스팍과 한판 붙고는 여태껏 연인에게 화해의 손길을 내밀지 않았으며, 며칠 전에는 친구를 직접 손으로 절단 내기까지 해서 누구보다 심기가 불편한 상황이었다. 그녀 역시 커크와 스코티가 얽혀있는 꼴을 보는 것이 썩 유쾌하지는 않았지만, 그들을 쫓아내자는 의견에 동조해서 스팍을 돕고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 그녀는 체어에서 풍겨 나오는 민망할 정도로 다정한 분위기에 질투라도 하고 싶을 지경이었다.

 **“지이이이이임!!!”**

그때 본즈의 고함이 브리지의 침묵에 엿을 먹이면서 날아왔다. 커크는 소리가 들려오는 방향으로 고개를 돌리려고 했지만, 그보다 본즈가 체어에 뛰어들어 그의 멱살을 잡아채는 속도가 세 배는 빨랐다.

“내가 일하는 장소를 네 개인 용도로 쓰지 말라고 귀에 딱지가 얹도록 말했지! 메디베이가 무슨 <모텔 엔터프라이즈>인줄 알아??!”

“진정해.”

커크가 노래하듯 말했다. 스코티는 커크의 팔에서 힘이 풀린 사이에 이미 도망치고 자리에 없었다.

“진정은 얼어 죽을 진정!! 최소한 다 쓴 콘돔은 쓰레기통에 집어넣으란 말이야, 이 짐승하고 비교하는 게 짐승한테 미안한 새끼야! 내가 바닥에 널려있는 그걸 가지고 여자 선원들한테 대체 뭐라고 설명을 해야 되겠냐? 함장이 실수로 흘리고 간 DNA다? 그 놈이 유전물질을 제대로 폐기처분하고 가는 걸 잊어먹었다?”

선원 한 명이 마시고 있던 물을 그대로 컴퓨터 위에 뱉었고 다른 한 명은 들고 있던 PADD를 떨어뜨렸다. 몇 시간째 귀머거리 행세를 하던 선원들조차도 고개를 홱 돌려 체어를 보았다. 만약 스코티까지 이 자리에 남아있었더라면 무슨 상황이 벌어졌을지 알 수가 없었다.  
결국 스팍은 브릿지의 품격을 위해서라도 자리에서 일어서야 했다.

“닥터 맥코이, 공적인 용건이 없다면 **지금 당장** 브릿지에서 나가셨으면 합니다! 그리고 함장님, 지휘에 집중할 생각이 전혀 없다면 제가 정식으로 함장 대행을 할 수 있도록 닥터와 함께 브릿지에서 나가셨으면 합니다. 그리고 기관실로 보내신 미스터 체콥은 즉시 이 자리에 불러와주십시오. 코어에 문제가 생겼으니 미스터 스콧을 가능한한 빨리 내려 보내라는 메시지를 미스터 킨저가 10분전부터 계속 전달했는데, 함장님께선 보지도 않으셨습니다. 제 요청에도 불구하고 현재 같은 분위기가 지속된다면, 지상에 있는 부서에 문제점을 남김없이 보고한 다음 현재 엔터프라이즈호에서 진행되는 훈련 전체를 해당 부서 권한으로 중단시켜달라고 요구하겠습니다!”

 

  
240

 

**히카루 술루가 제임스 커크에게 보낸 메시지의 일부**

(선략) 그래서 예전에 말씀 드렸던 실험을 통해 나름대로 많은 것을 알아냈습니다. 제가 컨스털레이션호에 들고 갔던 개량 페튜니아를 우리 집으로 가져와서, 집에 있던 백량금 화분에 옮겨 심었어요. 참고로 키우는 사람이 어지간히 재주가 없지 않은 이상 이 백량금이라는 식물은 잘 죽지 않습니다. 거의 모든 병충해에 강한데다가, 물이 없어도 2주는 멀쩡하게 버틸 정도니까요. 그런 식물이 페튜니아와 동거를 시작하고선 나흘이 지나지 않아 잎이 노랗게 말라서 떨어지기 시작했고 엿새째에 완전히 죽어버렸죠. 물론 애초부터 이름 없는 병에 시달리고 있던 페튜니아는 백량금보다 먼저 죽어버렸습니다.

 

아직도 이렇다 단정 지을 수 있는 건 별로 없어요. 그러나 우주선에서 사용되는 어떤 장치가 특정한 균들의 생명력을 강화시키고, 균들이 불러일으키는 병의 전염력을 증대한다는 가설은 세워볼만한 것 같습니다. 저는 스타플리트 갈릴리안호가 위건으로 향하는 동안 해당 함선의 상황을 기록한 일지를 뒤져봤습니다. 현재는 접근이 제한된 자료지만, 체콥은 나름대로 대단한 친구라서요. 어쨌든 예상했던 점을 몇가지 확인 할 수 있었습니다. 온실에서 수경재배를 했던 식물 몇 종이 ‘발병 원인이 규명되지 않은’ 병을 앓다가 죽었다고 해요. 선원들 사이에서는 탐사 초기에 특이한 감기가 일시적으로 크게 유행했다고 하고요. 식물과 달리 사람은 누구도 죽지 않았지만. 닥터 맥코이를 컨스털레이션호에서 분투하게 했던 변종 티푸스가 떠오르지 않으십니까? 닥터는 그 변종이 기존의 발진티푸스보다 전염력이 훨씬 강하다고 하셨죠. 함선에서 티푸스균이 강하게 변한 것은 아닐까요?

 

생명 유지에 관여하는 장치 중에 50여년 간 제일 기술적 변화가 없었던 물건은 공기 변환 장치라서 저는 일단 그 쪽을 의심하고 있습니다. 다음부터 제가 하는 말은 그냥 가정이니까 보고 바로 흘려버리세요. 만약 필터에 문제가 생겼든, 뭔가 묻었든 해서 공기 변환 장치가 갈릴리안호 내부에 있던 몇몇 균의 이상 증식을 도왔다고 쳐요. 그리고 위건에 도착한 갈릴리안호 선원과 지구의 동식물은 균을 위건 땅에 퍼뜨립니다. 접해본 적 없는 외계의 균을 처음 맞은 위건의 식물은 속절없이 땅에서 쓸려나갔겠죠. 우연찮게 살아남은 것들은 세월이 지나 잔인한 방향으로 진화하고요. 행성은 그렇게 멸망합니다. 끝.

  
  
빈틈이 많은 가정이라는 것 압니다. 관련 사례가 턱도 없이 부족해서 도저히 일반화를 시킬 수가 없죠. 뿐만 아니라 공기변환장치가 균의 능력을 변화시키는 것이 사실이라고 밝혀지더라도, 위건에 병을 퍼뜨린 주체가 스타플리트인지 클링온인지는 계속 알수가 없겠죠. 클링온이 한때 끈덕지게 위건과 교류한 것은 사실이고, 위험한 동식물을 처음 가는 행성에 마구 풀어놓는 건 그네가 더 잘하는 짓이긴 하니까.

 

다만 ‘만약’이라는 말이 머릿속에서 떠나지 않을 뿐이에요. 만약에 가설이 들어맞는다면? 만약 스타플리트가 정말로 재앙의 근원이었다면? 만약에…, 만약에……. (후략)

 

**(Sulu)**

 

 

  
241

 

엔터프라이즈호의 코어 컨트롤 프로그램은 스코티가 의도한대로 컨스털레이션호의 그것과 비슷하게 바뀌었다. 이제는 코어가 에너지를 무리하게 소모하지 않았으며 일정 수준 이상의 자기 제어가 가능해졌다. 따라서 기관실 담당 선원들의 부담은 격감했다. 스코티는 할 일이 예전보다 줄어들었고, 커크는 할 일이 예전보다 줄었다는 사실을 알아챈 다음 스코티를 브릿지로 불러내거나 본인이 직접 기관실로 내려가는 일이 많아졌고, 스코티는 업무가 아니라 커크의 손길을 피해 도망다니느라 항상 바빴다.

코어에서 장중한 소리가 났다.

 

 

  
242

 

훈련 중인 엔터프라이즈호는 암흑 속에서 하얗게 빛났다. 그것은 5년 탐사가 시작되면 별과 별 사이로 떠날 예정이었다. 워프 10을 반복해서 가도 빨리 닿을 수 없는 곳으로. 손바닥을 마주하고 있는 두 개의 성좌 (constellations).  
그 한 가운데.

 

  
243

 

캐롤 마커스는 무대의 중앙으로 또각또각 걸어 나왔다.

  
그녀는 엔터프라이즈호 훈련에 불참하는 대신 아카데미에서 과학 세미나를 열었다. 급하게 준비한 탓에 홍보가 거의 되지 않았음에도 불구하고, 300명을 수용할 수 있는 대강당에 500명이 넘는 청중이 들어왔다. 다들 대피소에 들어온 난민처럼 꾸역꾸역 빈자리를 찾아서 앉거나 서있었다. 앞줄에 자리를 잡고 앉아있는 사람들은 대부분 기자였지만, 기자가 아닌 사람들도 몇 명 섞여 있기는 했다. 리처드는 맨 앞줄 중앙에서 캐롤에게 손을 흔들었다. 캐롤도 그에게 손을 흔들었다. 그러자 리처드가 도리질을 하면서 자신의 오른쪽을 가리키고, 손가락 네 개를 펼쳐보였다.  
그녀는 리처드를 기준으로 오른쪽 네 번째 자리에 앉아 있는 사람을 힐끗 보고는 리처드에게 입모양으로 물었다.

‘설마 올손이야?’ 

‘아마도. 라인데커도 근처에 있는 것 같아.’ 

리처드가 입을 벙긋거리며 답했다. 

캐롤은 싱긋 웃었다. 그녀는 마이크를 집어들었다.

“반가워요, 생도 여러분. 생도가 아닌 분들도 정말 반갑습니다. 좋지 않은 날씨에도 불구하고 이렇게나 많은 분들이 참석해주셔서 진심으로 기쁩니다. 저는 캐롤 마커스, USS 엔터프라이즈호 소속 과학부 대위입니다…….” 

그녀가 손짓하자 무대 화면에 커다란 공을 그린 그림이 스르륵 떠올랐다. 그녀가 뭔가를 손으로 살짝 잡아당기는 시늉을 했다. 그러자 벽면에서 공이 3차원 홀로그램 영상으로 나타났다.

“오늘 저는 이곳에서 몽고메리 스콧의 J 트랜스포트에 관한 많은 설명을 할 거예요. 대단히 재미가 없으리란 예상은 접어두셔도 돼요. 단언컨대 오늘의 세미나는 드라마틱한 요소가 가득한 공연이 될 겁니다.” 

캐롤은 컴퓨터를 조정해 홀로그램을 무대에서 객석 위로 이동시켰다. 녹색 홀로그램은 마치 <오페라의 유령>의 무대에 쓰이는 샹들리에처럼 사람들 머리 위에서 빛났다. 청중 사이에서 술렁이는 기운이 돌기 시작했다. 그녀는 일부러 뜸을 들이면서 마이크 스탠드 옆에 놓여있던 비치볼을 집어들었다. 비치볼에는 혀를 쏙 내민 비글이 커다랗게 매직으로 그려져 있었다.

“쇼의 시작은 게임으로 해보죠. 우리 농구 한판 할까요? 골대는 지금 여러분 위에 있습니다.”

캐롤은 홀로그램 구체와 무대 사이의 거리를 눈으로 가늠하면서 공을 날릴 준비를 했다. 촬영 엄금이라는 표지가 무색하게 기자들이 셔터를 끊임없이 눌러대는 소리가 강당에 울려 퍼졌다.  
그녀의 얼굴에 깔려있던 미소는 옅어졌고, 이제 그녀는 심각해졌다. 진짜 골대를 앞에 둔 진짜 공격수처럼 진지했다.

“제가 골을 넣으면, 골대는 공을 어디로 토해낼까요? 여러분이 한번 예상해보세요. 제가 지정한 공의 도달 좌표는 이 강당 안 어디에 있을까요?”

그녀는 공을 들어올리고, 자세를 낮췄다. 기분 좋은 두근거림이 그녀의 가슴을 메웠다.  
그녀는 사람들이 지켜보는 가운데 서있었다. 아버지와는 아무런 관계가 없는 자리에서, 그녀가 존경하는 사람을 위해서.

“모두들 골이 들어가길 기도해주세요. 3…, 2…, 1!”

공이 포물선을 그리며 객석 위를 날아가 홀로그램에 닿고, 홀로그램이 그것과 연동된 시그널 프로세서에 신호를 전달하기 직전이었다. 그녀는 최초의 트랜스포트를 기억했다. 

‘Scott.’ 

그녀가 마음속으로 외쳤다.

 

 

 

 

**BEAM IT UP.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

244

너희도 처음부터 나와 함께 있었으므로 증언 하느니라

**요한복음 16장 27절**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

245

이 모든 것 위에 사랑을 더하라 이는 온전하게 매는 띠니라

**골로새서 3장 14절**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6월 중순에 시작해 11월 중순까지 연재했었군요. 시간 참 빠릅니다.
> 
> 챕터 이름은 챕터를 나누려다보니 어찌어찌 급하게 짓게 된것...아니 그런데 왠지 그냥 짓지 말았어야 할것 같다
> 
> 연재 기간 동안 협력해주신 모든 분들께 감사드립니다.
> 
> 무한 삽질쟁이 스코티와 커크가 후에 어떻게 되었는지는 상상에 맡기도록 할게요 ^ㅅ'
> 
> 트위터 계정은 이쪽입니다 : @nightaugust81


End file.
